CASI PERFECTO WMATSUI & SAYAMILKY
by mgatito
Summary: ¿Cuanto puede amar una persona para olvidar y perdonar a otra?, cuando encuentras tu objetivo y te conviertes en el objetivo de alguien más, contrario a lo que se piensa las cosas se complican. Drama y misterio envuelven a cuatro chicas que descubrirán lo que son capaces de hacer solo por amor.
1. Chapter 0 prologo

CASI PERFECTO

-0-

-PROLOGO-

–Ayer vi el sol, hoy soñé con él y como calentaba progresivamente mi rostro y mi cabello. El olor a humedad me da nauseas. Solo ha pasado un año, un año en el cual hubiese querido que el tiempo se detuviera pero nadie puede contra él. Cada vez es más difícil recordar cómo es allá afuera... –…

Toda la gente pierde algo, constantemente perdemos cosas que a nuestra vista pasan desapercibidas. Perdemos dinero u objetos como las llaves entre otras cosas tan vánales, pero nunca nos damos cuenta y nos cuesta reconocer que lo más valioso que perdemos a diario es al tiempo. No necesariamente es el que camina con manecillas de un reloj de pulso o el que marca uno digital, pues es relativo. Sin embargo pasa como el más experto de los asesinos, sigiloso y en silencio.

Él no se apiada de ti y lo que es mucho peor no regresa ni te devuelve lo que se lleva. Es el peor de los verdugos.

Hace un par de años la vida de cuatro personas cambio completamente. Por sucesos que pasaron uno tras otro. A veces nos negamos a ver, a entender lo que acontece frente a nosotros por la comodidad que reclama nuestra paz interior, ¿Paz? Fue lo que menos hubo en sus vidas en cuanto cruzaron caminos.

Protectoras de la ley, de la justicia; dos chicas imparables y temidas por la delincuencia, y por sus mismo compañeros de trabajo, hacían equipo para mantener el orden. Aunque una tenía un rango superior, eso no les impedía hacer impecablemente su trabajo. Trabajaban dentro de las fuerzas especiales de Japón y desempeñaban diversas funciones en conjunto con los militares y órganos de investigación. Su alto grado de preparación, aunque jóvenes, se los permitía. Y como todo departamento de agentes de investigación, la sección forense era comandada por una ejemplar "Doctora de los muertos", apodo que le dio una de las investigadoras ya que tenían muchos roces por lo estricta que era con los términos científicos.

Y como en toda línea de investigaciones, no podía faltar el crimen perfecto. Crimen que llevaban algunos años investigando. Era de carácter internacional porque incriminaba a varios grupos delictivos mundiales. Y ahí fue donde la historia comenzó y termino al mismo tiempo.


	2. 01 -Las mejores-

CASI PERFECTO

CAPITULO 1

-Las mejores-

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, la gente se levantaba temprano por diversos motivos; trabajo, placer, hacer un poco de ejercicio, qué más da. Todos aman lo que hacen y aunque le cueste trabajo admitirlo también a cierta persona especial.

Es un agente investigadora con todas las bondades que se puedan desear en al alguien, con la capacidad de descubrirlo y hacer casi todo. La mejor investigadora disponible en Japón y también una de las más hermosas ya que no era la única joya de aquellos departamentos, solo que guarda su belleza tras un traje muy rudo. También es un elemento muy importante del departamento de policía como sargento, entrenando a los principiantes.

A veces porta un traje de asalto cuando tiene prácticas de campo y entrenamientos otras, una linda falda entallada dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una saco azul marino con sus respectivos galones y una corbata que resalta sobre su camisa blanca y pulcra. Ella entrena con el grupo especial anti secuestros y al mismo tiempo entrena a sus discípulos principiantes en la policía. Hasta hora es la mujer más fuerte conocida en todo el departamento y para sus casos de investigación y de encubierto usa ropa casual muy a su estilo.

Su vida era cotidiana y le pesa levantarse temprano, ama dormir y le encanta portar su pijama más que su uniforme. Ella tiene un leal amigo a quien salvo tiempo después de haber sido ascendida, cuando hubo un terrible terremoto, su nombre "Sam" nombre que le puso la pequeña Miku quien es un pequeño ser amado por Jurina y que sus primeras palabras más que Papá y Mamá fueron "Sam" curiosamente eso fue culpa de su hermano. Es el más leal de los compañeros, aunque también cuenta con la compañía de su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo que al igual que ella, es muy buena en lo que hace, Yamamoto Sayaka. Ella es una excelente Arquera en el uso de la espada y cualquier arma de mano sin mencionar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde es excelente y es la mano derecha de Jurina ya que juntas son imparables y pareja de trabajo, llevan apenas unos meses pero se han acoplado bien, Jurina la escogió de entre todos sus elementos así que acababa de ser ascendida.

Su misión es capturar a "El extranjero" quien ha sido el más buscado por años, por ser un vínculo entre Japón y occidente en cuanto a estupefacientes, lavado de dinero y tráfico de armas. El caso no tiene mucho que le fue asignado pues es demasiado viejo y se lo han dejado a ella para ver que hace con él, igual y en véjese buscándolo. Anteriormente su hermano era quien tenía esa investigación.

–Déjalos descansar– Se escucha una voz que se compadece por los principiantes tirados en el piso que no le alcanzan el ritmo a su instructora.

–El cansancio alimenta el alma y al cuerpo–

–Lo sé pero no todos son fenómenos como tú…– Inmediatamente recibe una mirada de desaprobación por ese comentario. –Está bien, era solo una broma y una sugerencia. En fin, tengo cierta información que puede ser de tu interés. –

– ¿Qué cosa? –

-¿Me entere que tienen en interrogatorio a un tal "Edgar"? –

–¿Edgar? –

-Sí, y lo detuvieron ayer por documentación falsa en el aeropuerto y le encontraron droga. se dirigía a España y lo trasladaron para acá.-

Jurina Medita las palabras de su compañera de trabajo, atando cabos en su cabeza pues cualquier información que tenga que ver con España es de utilidad con respecto al crimen que tiene a cargo y que la liga con la muerte de su hermano, a quien juro vengar a toda costa.

–Si Jurina, es exactamente lo que estas pensando. – Su compañera la saca de sus pensamientos mientras Jurina voltea a verla.

– ¿Crees que…? –

–Será difícil, yo te cubro, ve. Pero déjalos descansar mínimo tomar un poco de agua.– Le dice compadeciéndose de los individuos tirados del piso.

–Está bien. Te los encargo. –

Jurina se dirige a la sala de interrogatorios. Sospecha que el tipo que está ahí metido sabe cosas que le pueden servir sobre lo que le ocurrió a su hermano, Touru Matsui; él era el mejor en su clase, como si Jurina fuera si copia pero en femenino. Desapareció casi por un año en España y solo devolvieron su cadáver hace un par de años. Nadie supo nada y ahora había dos investigaciones que seguir por estar evidentemente ligadas.

Llega a la sala y lo primero que observa por el cristal que parece un espejo, es a ese tipo desconocido elegantemente vestido con las manos esposadas al frente sobre la pequeña mesa de interrogación, sentado en una silla que no se ve cómoda. La Dra. Takayanaguí Akane psicoanalista, le acaba de hacer unas preguntas y por ahora no hay nadie con él. Jurina lo mira y lo analiza desde fuera en la cabina de observación. El tipo aparenta estar muy tranquilo.

–Ni creas que te dejare entrar. – Se escucha una voz de advertencia. Por parte de la comandante Sae, otra mujer excelente que estaba leyendo el informe del detenido.

–No iba a pedirte permiso. –

–No está dentro de tu caso, lo han enviado aquí por falsificar su identidad como delito principal, y… por algunos estupefacientes y algo de dinero. –

– Lo sé, pero mi investigación también tiene que ver con los delincuentes que casualmente se dirigen a España y más si traía sustancias ilegales. –

–Asesinato y mafias, – Le corrige la comandante Sae. –sí, traía droga pero parece que solo lo que una persona puede consumir. No creo que eso te ayude. –

–¿De alguna forma deben de cometer delitos no? Además, también llevaba cierta cantidad de dinero que no es permitida, ¿no confía en mí? –

–Yo lo hago. Pero sabes que hay gente más poderosa arriba de mí y sabes cómo se ponen con las cosas personales. En especial los fiscales, debes mostrarles pruebas contundentes para dejarte intervenir con cualquier traficador y… no lo mates en el intento. –

–Bueno, si no quieren cooperar…, –Hacia referencia a sus últimos interrogatorios donde con terror en los ojos de los presuntos culpables obtuvo la verdad después de perder la paciencia con métodos de libreta. – además también saben que alguien mejor que yo no lo hay. –

Aunque parezca presunción, ciertamente Jurina es la mejor en este tipo de casos, interrogatorios y destroza cuartadas. Sin contar que los daños materiales que le salen caros al departamento. Sencillamente ella prácticamente parece leerle la mente a los culpables.

–Por favor, él no estará mucho tiempo aquí y solo quiero saber más. ¿Qué harías si fueras tú? ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? Él puede saber algo si su destino era España y obviamente es un delincuente. –

Sae medita las palabras de Jurina y sabe que de verdad es la mejor en esto y de lo que dispone su departamento.

–Está bien. Pero solo 5 minutos. –

–Lo que usted Ordene. – Responde Jurina mientras eleva su mano a la altura de la frente para saludar a su superior.

Entra al cuarto del interrogatorio y es monitoreado desde afuera por Sae y el equipo de grabación en caso de que saliera algo importante.

Al entrar el tipo esta cabizbajo al parecer el cansancio le está cobrando la estancia en Japón evidentemente no es de ese país, y solo contempla la mesa.

– ¿Edgar te llamas cierto? O ¿Es una sobre nombre? –Pregunta mientras deja algunas hojas sobre la mesa y se sienta. Pero el sujeto no la voltea a ver para nada.

Jurina voltea a ver hacia el espejo sabiendo que la observan desde afuera, pero no está dispuesta a rendirse fácilmente conoce a la perfección los trucos baratos de estos tipos. Quiso ser amable con esta sabandija pero afortunadamente para ella y por desgracia para los delincuentes "Amabilidad" no es su segundo nombre.

–Yo también agacharía la cabeza si supiera que si salgo de aquí van a matarme por idiota. Mira que esconder 100Mil Dólares prácticamente bajo el sombrero es estúpido. –

El tipo por fin se digna a voltear y se sorprende al verle la cara a su interrogadora que lo acaba de llamar idiota, pero sobre el acto sonríe y en su boca permanece una sínica sonrisa torcida. Jurina sabe que algo raro ha pasado y le llama la atención la forma en la mira.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo mi cara?– Pregunta fríamente sin sentirse intimidada.

–Es hermosa... – Contesta sínicamente y Jurina no se deja llevar por el asqueroso alago.

–Bien, soy el agente…–

–Sé quién eres… Y jamás imagine conocerte en persona.– Esto le causa inseguridad a Jurina y sorpresa a todos los que estaban detrás del cristal. ¿Cómo es que este sujeto sabe de Jurina si ni siquiera es japonés? –Agente Matsui… la brillante hermanita del traidor. –

– ¿Qué dijiste? –

–Hermana del traidor–

– ¿A quién llamas traidor? – A Jurina no le gusta el rumbo de estos diálogos y se muestra impaciente.

–¿A quién más va a ser?, la escoria de tu hermano…–

Jurina se levanta de la mesa y la golpea con los puños mirándolo y frunce el ceño al escuchar eso, pero sabía que esta era una oportunidad valiosa y afortunadamente logro calmar a ese demonio que lleva guardado.

– ¿Tu que sabes de mi hermano, foráneo?–

–Humm– Vuelve a reír el sujeto. – La pregunta es, ¿qué tanto sabias tú de él? –

Jurina toma un respiro y vuelve a la calma des empuñando sus manos y recargándose sobre ellas en la mesa sin dejar de ver insistentemente al tipo.

–El murió. –

–Como un cobarde. – Lo dice prácticamente burlándose.

– ¡Mi hermano era un buen hombre! –

–Claro, era bueno en lo que hacía ¿Sabías lo que hacía pequeña Justiciera?-

Jurina está a punto de perder los estribos, es la primera vez que un interrogado hablan mal de su hermano en todo este tiempo que lleva investigando el caso. Vuelve a cerrar los puños con fuerza y hace uso de su experiencia sentándose tranquilamente.

–Bien, si lo conociste, ¿Tú que tanto sabes de él? – Devuelve la pregunta Jurina.

–Lo suficiente. Pero no te daré información si no me proporcionas seguridad. –

– ¿Para alguien como tú?, – Jurina mueve unas hojas entre sus manos y con mucha experiencia habla. – Permítame leerle su historial; Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. Wow y más imbécil. –

Jurina se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta, toma la perilla y antes de abrir voltea para decirle al tipejo lo que le espera por no querer cooperar.

–Me encargare de que pases los mejores días de tu vida bien acompañado por tener el honor de haber conocido a mi hermano y a mí, estarán ansiosos por darte el mejor de los tratos. – El tipo la veía sin ninguna gota de broma en su rostro, al parecer no le importa en lo más mínimo su presencia y lo arrincona sin otra elección más que hablar –Espero que disfrute su estancia en Japón– Por ultimo le dice sonriente y le da la espalda.

– ¡Espera! –

El tipo la detiene con una notable desesperación. Ciertamente Japón no tiene una de las mejores prisiones del mundo, de hecho el ha escuchado que tiene una de las peores y definitivamente no quiere caer ahí. Por otro lado Jurina sonríe pues ha logrado lo que quería.

–Te diré lo que quieres saber. –

Ella voltea y lo mira, parece decir la verdad, así que devuelve sus pasos y camina hasta la mesa para sentarse enfrente de él.

–Te escucho. –

Afuera los expectantes eran testigo de la calidad de investigadora que es Jurina, y una vez más se salió con la suya, Sae verdaderamente se siente orgullosa de tenerla entre sus filas y sonríe gustosa desde el otro lado del cristal.

– Hay tantas cosas…–

– ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – Le pregunta como dueña de la situación juntando sus manos al frete sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente. –

–Te vi en algunas fotos entre las pertenecías de tu hermano… y un poco más, en un descuido suyo… Huumm, sin duda eres mejor que él, mucho mejor…–

–Habla claro–

–El tenía una doble vida ¿Lo sabías? – Jurina solo lo observa con sus facciones recias sin hacer ningún gesto. –No, ya veo que no–

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– ¿No sabes con quien estás hablando, pequeña justiciera? –

–Y parece que a ti se te olvida quien soy yo y lo que puedo hacer contigo a partir de ahora, es este país existe la pena de muerte con excepciones y tu, no entras en ellas. – Jurina no muestra intimidación, aunque por dentro está inquieta, y no sabe si creer o no lo de su hermano.

–Jaja, tranquila agente. Bien, bien definitivamente usted me agrada. Soy el líder de un grupo muy fuerte en España, pero no el más grande y tu hermano estaba del lado equivocado. Lo que busca usted no lo encontrara en este país. Todo está en España, el nombre de Sam no es una coincidencia. – El sujeto sonríe de forma maliciosa viendo el semblante de la agente.

Jurina toma una postura más pensativa, y sin previo aviso se pone de pie y sale de la sala dejando al tipo ahí dentro sorprendido. Realmente no le dijo nada y no comprende que fue lo que sucedió y si tendrá la protección pedida. Ella salió a tomar aire y muy diferente a lo que usualmente es, al parecer este pequeño interrogatorio la puso en una forma que nunca se había visto. Inmediatamente Sae va con ella para ver como se encuentra y discutir la posible negociación.

– ¿Qué opinas? –

–Este tipo sabe muchas cosas. Pero lo que más me perturba es que sabe de mí y posiblemente de Miku… –

–Eso es sospechoso. Pero tenemos lo que queremos el confesó y eso lo mantendrá bajo nuestra jurisdicción por un buen rato, yo me encargo de eso–

En ese momento Jurina recibe una llamada. Es del colegio de Miku al parecer ocurrió un accidente y debe salir inmediatamente, a la falta de sus padres ella es la encargada ahora.

–No te preocupes por este sujeto. Lo tendremos en la mira y estará detrás de nuestras rejas por un largo tiempo. Ve con Miku.-

– ¿Qué pasara con su protección? –

–Yo me encargo–

-Gracias.-

Jurina sale corriendo dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Al pasar por el campo de entrenamiento ya no hay nadie, al parecer el interrogatorio duro más de lo que se imagino.

–¡Jurina! – Jurina detiene sus pasos. –No te olvides de él. Le dice mientras su compañera de trabajo se acerca para entregarle la correa con un perro. –

La verdad es que es un perro privilegiado, él es Sam, lo tiene desde hace 4 años, y Miku prácticamente ha crecido con él, los médicos no le daban esperanzas de vida después de ese terremoto pero los cuidados de Jurina y el amor de Miku dieron frutos imposibles con aquel cachorro.

–Oh, es verdad, perdón Amigo. ¿Vienes?– Pregunta mirando a su compañera Sayaka.

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿A dónde vas? –

–Sí, tu. Al colegio de Miku, parece que ya golpeó a alguien de nuevo. –

– ¿Otra vez? Pero si solo tiene 6 años. Esa niña no debería de estar a tu cuidado. – Comenta la agente Sayaka.

– ¿Pero qué dices?, ella ha dicho que quiere ser como yo cuando crezca. – le responde orgullosa subiendo a su auto convertible.

–Pobre creatura no sabe lo que dice. –

–Cierra la boca, ¿Vienes o no? –

–Mmh nos toca guardia más tarde ¿cierto? –

–Así es. –

–Está bien, pero ¿iremos a comer antes? –

–Sí, sí. Ya sube–

Conducía hacia el colegio donde se encontraba Miku; aunque físicamente, no compartían muchos rasgos, en el aspecto físico y con sus mismos hoyuelos no se podía negar que eran familia, pero Miku tenía ojos hermosos brillantes gracias a su inocencia y su belleza era casi perfecta a pesar de ser solo una niña. Al llegar todo estaba muy tranquilo, Sam se quedo como guardián del coche, un Mercedes Bens convertible como todo un galán arriba de él.

Al entrar al colegio inmediatamente se topo con la encargada del orden, la prefecta y una perfecta resbalosa quien no perdió el tiempo en coquetear con ellas. Ese uniforme de práctica que llevaban y que no se quitaron las hacía ver extremadamente Sexys.

–Agente Jurina, gracias por venir y, ¿Usted es?... –

–Agente Yamamoto Sayaka–

–Es un placer cocerla… –

La señorita no se contenía ni un poco, y Jurina aclara la garganta en medio de ese evidente coqueteo. Haciendo que la señorita volverá a su profesionalismo.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con Miku? –

–Volvió a pelearse con su compañeritos. –

– ¿Y cuál fue el motivo? –

–El mismo de siempre, temo decirle que si vuelve a suceder me veré en la penosa necesidad de suspenderla definitivamente. –

–Me parece justo, pero ¿los de más niños también recibirán lo que buscan? –

–Sí, yo me encargare de eso. Pero le pido por favor que sea más cuidadosa con el ambiente el que ella crece. Las historias que cuenta y la libertad con la que habla de ciertos temas, no es normal para alguien de su edad, le recuerdo que aún están en primer grado–

–Bueno, Miku no es normal y lo sabemos. Ella es un genio. –

–Tal vez debería contemplar cambiarla a una escuela especial para ella. –

– ¿Y que la traten como rata de laboratorio?, Solo quiero lo mejor para ella y que crezca como un niño normal, ella asiste a clases extras para satisfacer su curiosidad e inteligencia, pero lo hago de tal manera de que ella no sienta que es anormal solo por ser más inteligente que los otros niños. –

–Comprendo. –

En ese momento, después del el timbre de salida, muchos niños y niñas de diferentes edades salían de sus aulas. Para, algunos, dirigirse a sus casas y otros s sus clubs. De entre todos ellos, Miku venia corriendo hacia Jurina llegando hacia ella.

-¡Jurina! ¡Sayaka-San!- Saluda efusiva a las dos chicas.

-Hola pequeña- Sayaka le sonríe cálidamente al saludarla.

Mientras Miku, salta a los brazos de Jurina quien la recibe con un beso en la mejilla pero con una divertida mueca de enojo.

–¿Van a expulsarme? – Pregunta inocentemente al ver ese rostro en Jurina.

–No, aun no. Sabes que no debes hace eso Miku. –

–Ya lo sé, pero ellos hablan mal de mi familia, de ti y a mí no me gusta que lo hagan–

–Entiendo, pero eso no justifica la violencia, no debes responder de esa forma. –

–Sí. – Le responde cabizbaja y con su semblante triste, ella es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que hizo mal.

Sayaka era testigo del lado maduro de su compañera de trabajo y sonreía ante esa cálida escena.

– ¿Y… quien gano?…–

–Yo. –

Se decían las chicas en complicidad cuando la prefecta desapareció. Mientras Sayaka desvanece esa sonrisa de admiracion con incredulidad a lo que escucha moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación girando y yendo hacia el auto.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunta Miku en la parte trasera del auto junto a Sam

–A comer. Yamamoto y yo debemos volver al trabajo. –

–Mmm–

Así, las chicas y el perro se dirigían a un lugar donde pudieran entrar con él para tomar sus debidos alimentos.

Se encontraban en algo muy parecido a un Mc Dolnals, solo que sin el payaso, la última vez Sam lo despojo de su traje y quedo vetado del lugar. Comía cada quien sus alimentos favoritos incluyendo al perro. De pronto Sayaka dirige su mirada hacia la calle y en una cafetería que se encontraba frente a donde estaban ellas, le parece ver a alguien familiar, lo cual piensa ser imposible ya que a quien parece ver, aunque no distingue bien, no se encontraba en Japón o al menos fue lo último que supo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sayaka?–

–Nada–

Responde devolviendo la vista a su plato de comida, repitiéndose para ella misma que eso no puede ser posible. Jurina se percata de una actitud diferente en su compañera, actitud que no reconoce a pesar de los años que lleva de conocerla, pero lo deja pasar.

Pronto reciben una llamada en sus teléfonos especiales, ha ocurrido un incidente en el departamento al cual ellas pertenecen. Dejan de hacer lo que hacían, incluyendo a Miku quien al llegar recibe la orden de no bajarse del auto junto con Sam ya que la emergencia no le dio tiempo de llevarla a su departamento donde se encuentra la sirvienta que cuida de Miku en la ausencia de Jurina y de sus padres.

–Parece que el departamento necesitara una remodelación.– El humor típico de Jurina sale a relucir aun en la desgracia caminando por los escombros de una explocion.

–¡Rayos! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Sayaka al encontrarse con la comandante Sae, pregunta.

–Una bomba, es una clara advertencia de que quieren a nuestro detenido, esta tarde vinieron a visitarlo pero parece ser que no eran sus abogados. –

–Parece que "Edgar" de verdad es un pez gordo–

–Así es, pero desafortunadamente el área forense sufrió grandes daños y…–

– ¿Y/Y? – Ambas chicas preguntan a su comandante.

–Nos quedamos sin forense. –

–Que mal. –

– ¿Y quién le hará la autopsia? – Jurina pregunta con humor en medio de la tragedia y Sayaka parece burlarse de ello conteniéndose un poco, no era su persona favorita del laboratorio.

Sae inmediatamente reprime con la mirada a su Agente estrella, ciertamente el forense no era amable con nadie, parecía incluso más muerto que vivo. Así que no lo extrañaran.

–Lo siento, solo era una broma. –

–Bien, junten toda la evidencia posible y hasta que el Director nos designe nuevo forense, nadie toque al muerto. Le daremos prioridad a la renovación del área, el cadáver será trasladado al departamento de antidrogas. – Sae da una orden muy clara para todos los presentes que rápidamente hacen lo que les toca hacer.

Un coche negro bien conocido por todos, hace aparición y se detiene frente al edificio. De él desciende el director, el es el jefe de todos los departamentos. A llegado para revisar el lugar y cerciorarse de algo. Camina por los pasillos que un olían a quemado y a humo. Mientras lo saludan a su paso con respeto.

–Agente Yamamoto, Matsui–

–Director…–

–Me alegra saber que mis dos mejores elementos están ilesos. – Dijo con su voz dura pero tranquila.

–Mmh–

–Ahora debo pensar quien complementara este departamento, definitivamente debe ser alguien de su misma altura–

–Usted es muy halagador Director, cualquier persona es capaz de realizar un esplendido trabajo– Responde Sayaka.

–No lo dudo, pero como ustedes dos, no–

–Bien, solo vine a revisar, con permiso señoritas. –

El director se retira del lugar, dejando expectante a la misma comandante. Usualmente no se pasea por los departamentos, el regularmente atiende los problemas desde la fiscalía.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o solo vino a ver como estabas? – Jurina le lanza una pregunta directa a Sayaka.

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Responde de una forma muy peculiar –Para nada, apenas si he cruzado tres palabras con él– Le dice alejándose de ella como evitando más preguntas.

–Si claro, tres palabras…–

–¡Jurina!, Mira–

Inmediatamente se acerca a Sayaka hacia el cuerpo del forense y en su pecho encontró una figura de metal carcomida por el fuego pero que aun es distinguible.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Sayaka lo toma entre su dedos y lo limpia un poco con sus guantes de látex.

–Un crucifijo– Responde extrañada Jurina. –El forense no creía ni en su sombra así que no es de él. Alguien lo ha sembrado. –

– ¿Crucifijo? – Sayaka no comprende muy bien el significado de ese objeto.

–Pertenece a una religión occidental, es demasiada coincidencia ¿No le parece comandante Sae?– Le respondió Jurina.

–Es muy pronto para hacer conjeturas, pero si, tener a un español bajo nuestra custodia nos hace blanco de incidentes occidentales…–

–Bueno, no debemos descartar nada–

Las chicas terminan de hacer su trabajo y por fin se dirigen a casa, para ocuparse debidamente de Miku, quien aun esperaba en el auto. Sayaka, tomo su moto y se fue en ella despidiéndose con una seña muy peculiar con dos de sus dedos sobre su casco que no dejaba ver su rostro, cuando se emparejo en el semáforo junto a ellas.

Y Así termino un día normal para ellas…


	3. 02 -¿Quién es ella?-

CASI PERFECTO

Capitulo 2

-¿Quién es ella?

El ruido de un potente motor en dos ruedas se escuchaba por entre las principales calles de Tokio. Dejando a su paso una mezcla de gasolina con un agradable aroma mentolado. Con su casco oscuro que no dejaba ver nada hacía a dentro y al mismo tempo le daba un aspecto imponente de su figura completa sobre ese vehículo, únicamente resaltaba su cuello de piel blanca de entre su atuendo negro.

Así solía trasladarse de un lugar a otro cuando no estaba en horas de servicio, Yamamoto Sayaka. Amante de la velocidad disfruta del sentir de la adrenalina que le provoca el rugir de su motor y el viento en su contra. Puede parecer un poco rebelde pero en realidad es delicada, atenta, gentil, cortés y muy torpe a veces cuando sus emociones la traicionan. No tiene familia y su pasado, prefiere ignorarlo y dar todo de ella cada día.

Como todos los días, llego a su cafetería preferida para pedir su panque de chocolate y su café capuchino. Ya la conocían en ese lugar, incluso no tardaban nada en atenderla. Sin embargo, ella hacia lo que toda la gente y esperaba su turno en la fila.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer su pedido un incidente le arruina su orden. –¡Oh! Lo siento– Ella se disculpa seguido de sentir como un líquido caliente escurre por fuera de su chamarra de piel, sin embargo se siente culpable por el hecho.

–¿Qué te pasa enana?– Le reclama de mala forma un tipo desconocido y prepotente.

–¿He? ¿Disculpa? – De pronto Sayaka no sabía que ocurría, era muy temprano y al parecer este sujeto no se levanto de buen humor. Él fue el que choco contra ella y además derramo su café encima, pronto se molesta un poco frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué tienes algún problema enana? – El tipo no parecía ser muy tolerante y se ve muy agresivo, y no está solo.

Ciertamente Sayaka es de estatura baja pero eso no le impide ser una de las mejores y este señor no lo sabe. Todos los presentes en ese lugar veían lo que ocurría y de pronto dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, eso incluía a los empleados del lugar.

La mayoría de los presentes sabía quien era la chica de pantalón ajustado, botas negras y chaqueta de piel negra. Dicha chamarra le tapaba la insignia de policía que llevaba en su camisa blanca, ya que la placa siempre la y traía en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

–¿Que le ocurre señor? – Pregunto amablemente la agente guardando la calma de aquel lugar.

–¿Fíjate por donde caminas enana? –

Cada que Sayaka escuchaba esa ofensa le era involuntario hacer una pequeña gesticulación del lado Izquierdo de su rostro –Es la tercera vez que me llama enana señor. –

–¿Y? No estoy mintiendo–

Sayaka evita las discusiones y tampoco hace uso de su autoridad, así que solo se da media vuelta, agradece a los empleados con un movimiento gentil de su cabeza juntando sus manos ligeramente al frente y da algunos pasos para salir del establecimiento.

–Aparte de enana cobarde…– Murmuro el tipo pero con el tono de voz adecuado para que Sayaka escuchara.

La agente únicamente voltea y sonríe como si el suceso no valiera la pena, pero su mirada se mostraba molesta. Abre la perta, llega hasta su moto y se acomoda el casco sobre ella. Se sube finalmente para ponerse en marcha unas cuadras más y llegar por fin a su lugar de trabajo en lo que parece ser uno de esos días malos.

Por otro lado, en un departamento de una zona media no muy lujosa pero decente de Tokio, se encontraba Matsui Jurina preparándose para otro día de labores.

–Pequeña enana ¿En donde estas? – Grita Jurina en un tono frustrado y juguetón, pues alguien se ha terminado su cereal favorito. Cuando se trata de comida Jurina es como una niña.

Ella está cuidado de su "hermanita pequeña" así la llama, aunque todos los días le recuerda que hay una cuenta pendiente esperando por ser cobrada. Desde muy joven la cuida de ella junto con sus padres. Después, tomo la carrera de policía y ha ido ascendiendo por sus propios meritos y siempre con un solo objetivo, vengar a su hermano. Tiempo después de unirse a la agencia especial de investigación de Japón fue galardonada como la mejor, siendo ascendida al rango mas alto a pesar de ser mujer y de su corta edad.

Los padres de Jurina le han pedido que la cuide unos cuantos días, y ahora en el departamento de Jurina hay dos niñas. A pesar de que ya es mayor de edad a veces su comportamiento fuera de la corporación es contrastante con de la mujer heroína.

Ella ama a esta niña profundamente ya que por sus venas corre su sangre y la defenderá a toda costa porque aunque no quiera verlo así, es parte de ella.

– ¿Estás lista? –

Pregunta después de hacerle perfectamente el nudo de su corbata a la pequeña Miku junto con su flequillo. Ese era como un ritual para ambas todas las mañanas.

–Si–

Jurina comienza otro nuevo día, muy rutinario. Igual a todos, llevaba a Miku al colegio y de ahí hacia lo mismo que Sayaka, pasaba a la cafetería y compraba su bebida favorita y algunos pastelillos para sobornar a su compañera de trabajo más tarde. Ella sabía perfectamente que el estomago era la debilidad de su amiga y compañera Yamamoto Sayaka.

++++Departamento de investigación++++

Des pues de varias semanas del suceso con el atentado al departamento, las cosas se tornaron muy calmadas, pero en un trabajo de este tipo todo es impredecible y no hay nada dado por hecho.

–Hey, buenos días…–

–¿Qué tienen de buenos, gigoló?–

Sayaka estaba doblando lo que parecía ropa y traía puesta una playera de cuello sport de las que normalmente usan para el uniforme de asalto, no le quedaba mal pero no es lo que usaría normalmente.

–Oye, oye, a que debo tu mal genio, y yo que te traía tus panques de chocolates recién horneados–

Jurina le presumía esos panques mientras le hacía fintas de dárselos. Sayaka por otro lado arruinando completamente su orgullo, lo miraba como un gato que persigue su barita para jugar, obviamente los quería después de lo que le ocurrió. Esta mañana ese incidente con ese tipo le hizo olvidar comprar su desayuno.

– ¿Mal genio? Estoy bien…– Decía mientras intentaba arrebatarle la bolsita de papel color café de panques.

–Pues nunca me recibes de esa forma, deberías considerar tener pareja y darle todo tu odio diariamente, tus cambios de humor me dan escozor– Le dijo mientras ella seguía jugando sin la intención de darle pronto aquella bolsa de pan.

–¿Odio? ¿Qué nabería ser amor? –

–Bueno, es que no se que mas podrías dar tu, mírate ¿Qué ocurrió?– Jurina decía esas palabras mientras le ganaba la risa por la actitud molesta y hambrienta de su amiga.

–Cierra la boca Matsui, siento mucho no poder ser generalista como tu. –

–Bueno, tiene sus ventajas– Dijo entregándole por fin aquella bolsa con esos valiosos y preciados panecillos. Después se sentó como acostumbraba a hacerlo sobre el escritorio de la otra agente.

–Algún día Matsui, conocerás a alguien que no te haga las cosas fáciles y por quien estés depuesta a perder y darlo todo. – Le replico mientras sacaba uno de aquellos panques de la bolsa que aun estaba calientito.

–Vaya que profunda, pero no lo creo. Y, ¿Por qué estas molesta? –

–Ya lo veremos– Le responde aventándole de vuelta la bocita de pan –Nada en especial, esta mañana tuve un percance en la cafetería y no pude comprar nada–

– ¡Oh! ¿Qué ocurrió? –

–Un insolente derramo su café sobre mí y aparte me llamo enana–

–Ooh… ya veo, por eso no traes tu camisa blanca–

–Y arruino mi chaqueta, la llevare más tarde a la tintorería para ver que le pueden hacer. – Dijo dándole un trago al Café que estaba sobre la mesa seseando su sed matutina.

–¡Oye ese es mi Café! –

–Dame un poco– Le responde con la boca llena de pan.

–Compra el tuyo–

**Forcejeos**

–Aquí no hay donde–

–Hay una maquina allá afuera–

–Sabe horrible…–

Y así seguían peleando por el dominio del único café como un par de pequeñas. La forma en la que se hablaban era de cierta forma fuerte, pero eso les permitía mantener una buena relación de confianza.

El móvil de cada una suena y les notifican que hay un nuevo episodio esperando por su presencia. Así que ellas salen del departamento, abordan el auto Jurina para dirigirse a la escena del crimen.

Al llegar, Jurina se adelanta mientras Sayaka se prepara mentalmente para enfrentarse a algo que nunca le ha gustado. Cuando se siente lo suficientemente lista le da alcance a la agente Jurina.

+++++Escena del crimen+++++

–Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí agente?– Pegunta Sayaka con cara de repulsión –Iaaag huele horrible...– Nunca le han gustado este tipo de escenas a la chica, ella prefiere las persecuciones por tierra o vehículo para atrapar a personas vivas, como buena amante de la velocidad.

–Lo mismo de siempre– Jurina se agacha un poco para mirar de cerca el cuerpo que no tenía buen aspecto. –¿Cómo puede ser que una no te acostumbres?– Le pregunta mientras seguía con su inspección visual.

–¡No lo toquen!– Una voz nueva en la unidad hace voltear a las dos chicas inmediatamente.

Sayaka se queda muda, no parpadea ni habla, su expresión es de una completa sorpresa. Jurina nota ese cambio en su compañera pero tampoco puede dejar de ver a la chica. Además nadie le prohíbe nunca nada a ella y es curioso como ante esta extraña se quedo atónita.

–Aun lado por favor, ¡SHU! Ensucian mi área de trabajo. –

Jurina se mueve con una expresión divertida levantando las manos en forma de rendición parándose a un lado de la otra agente, la chica que llego apoderándose del lugar es ruda y muy hermosa.

–¿Qué sucede Sayaka?– Le pregunto Jurina mientras miraban por detrás de ella casi murmurándoselo entre dientes.

La chica sale de su trance sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando ahora a Jurina, pues su vista ha estado todo el tiempo sobre la forense que hace ahora su trabajo.

–Nada, nada.– Dice como si de verdad no ocurriera nada. –Yo…Te espero en el auto debo llenar ya sabes, algunos papeles.–

–Sí, claro.– Jurina la ve irse sin más, pero ya que se quedo asolas con esta linda chica no desaprovechara la oportunidad.

–¿Tú eres? –

–¡Oh! Agente Matsui disculpe mi mala educación, es un placer conocerla en persona– Responde mientras se pone de pie y se quita los guantes quirúrgicos. –Watanabe Miyuki, pero para usted Milky está bien.- La sonrisa que derrochaba era muy agradable y contagiosa, la hacía ver incluso más hermosa.

–Ohh… ¿especial mente para mí? –

–¿Pues no veo a nadie más? –

La forense se dio cuenta que la otra agente abandono el lugar y tal para cual ambas chicas, a una le gusta hacer halagos y a la otra devolverlos con un encanto inocente.

–Me siento alagada–

–Todo lo contrario, yo me siento más alagada de poder compartir unidad con usted de ahora en adelante agente Matsui–

–Jurina, llámame Jurina si no te importa claro– La galantería de Jurina no tenia fin y era bien recibida por la otra chica.

Las pruebas de peritaje y todo el protocolo habían terminado en el lugar, las agentes se dirigían a las oficinas principales del departamento para reportar y comenzar a buscar pruebas y pistas que no estaban ahí, con la ayuda de la tecnología y el equipo técnico. El camino de regreso al departamento fue extrañamente silencioso. La agente Sayaka miraba distraídamente por la ventana y Jurina no podía evitar mirar de reojo de vez en cuando a su compañera. No sabía que preguntarle, desde la mañana su humor no era bueno, tal vez a un sigue molesta por aquel incidente matutino.

++++Departamento de investigación++++

Cada agente hacia lo suyo en su respectivo cubículo, una enfrente de la otra únicamente separadas por una barda que medía poco más de un metro, solo sentadas podían evitar verse mutuamente. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el cliqueo del mouse y las teclas intermitentes del teclado de cada una.

–¡Hey!, Sayaka debo ir a recoger a Miku y es hora de ir a comer yo invito ¿vamos? –

Sayaka parecía estar muy concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Jurina rodeo el cubículo y se recargo sobre la mesa a un lado del computador de ella.

–¿Qué ocurre?–

– Nada–

–¿Nada? Es hora de ir a comer y nunca desprecias una invitación y menos si yo invito. –

Sayaka miraba el monitor de su computadora absorta pasando hoja tras hoja. ¿Por qué su aspecto cambio de la nada después de estar en la escena del crimen? Se preguntaba Jurina en su mente.

–No tengo hambre, de pronto es desagradable este lugar…–

–Pues si lo dices por los cadáveres. Sabes que últimamente los casos son muy seguidos así–

–Ya lo sé…– Suspiraba mientras seguía viendo la pantalla.

–No puedo creer de verdad que no te acostumbres, pero puedo jurar que esto no solo es por el cadáver de hace un momento–

–¿Qué? No hay nada más...– Dice mientras vuelve a suspira y habla con desgano.

–Bien, está bien. Entonces ¿no vienes? –

–No, por esta vez no–

–¿Te puedo encargar algo? –

–Sí, ¿Qué cosa? –

–Puedes ir a el área forense y recoger los resultados de las pruebas, recibí una notificación de la Doctora que ya estaban listos algunas de nuestro interés–

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no vas tú antes de irte?– De pronto se exalta, jamás había levantado la voz y Jurina obvio se intriga por tan repentino cambio.

–¿Está todo bien?, porque de pronto pareciera que te molestas por todo–

–Lo siento– Sayanee se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y rectifica. –Yo iré, puedes irte–

–Gracias, créeme que si no tuviera que recoger a Miku te juro que iba yo…–

–Ya, ya, está bien desaparece–

–Esa es mi Sayaka–

–¡Cállate!–

–Bueno, me voy. Vuelvo en un par de horas–

–Sí, si–

Sayaka observa la retirada de la chica y suspira mientras se recarga en su asiento. Coloca sus manos a la altura de la nuca y medita algo en su mente mirando las luminarias del techo que estaban apagadas. Segundos después se levanta y camina con desgano a enfrentar inevitablemente a su destino.

++++Área Forense++++

La Dra. Miyuki seguía hurgando el cuerpo de la escena del crimen, y precisamente no era muy vistoso en ese momento, todas las viseras estaban fuera del cuerpo y el olor de todos esos químicos mezclados con sangre no era agradable. No parecía un cuerpo que alguna vez estuvo vivo. Escucha el seguro de la puerta que se activa con tarjetas, dar acceso a alguien y sin embargo ella sigue con su trabajo en la plancha.

–Doctora– La voz de Sayanee fue clara y concisa. –He venido por las pruebas que tiene para el caso de esta mañana, la agente Jurina me ha enviado–

La Dra. Miyuki no volteo, solo giro un poco su cabeza dejando ver solo la mejilla, muy poco realmente. Su vista volvió al cuerpo destazado que tenía enfrente y su rostro no era de sorpresa sino como preparándose para algo que espero por mucho tiempo.

–Sayanee…– Gira su cuerpo mientras dice ese extraño apodo. –Cuanto tiempo…–

La agente que tenía enfrente amplia un poco sus ojos pero su rostro denotaba cierta molestia y aprieta los dientes como sellando su boca tomando un respiro profundo.

–Yamamoto, agente Yamamoto, y disculpe doctora, no planeo quitarle mucho tiempo solo he venido por los resultados de las pruebas del caso– A pesar de su seguridad, no podía evitar sentir repulsión por lo que estaba detrás de la doctora, además era el pretexto perfecto para evitar verla.

Miyuki suelta una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos, tan natural para ella que a veces no sabe que esta sonriendo. Eso es parte de su encanto, contrario a lo que muchos piensan cuando la ven feliz, ella guarda muchas cosas.

–Agente Yamamoto, sígame– Después de haberle hablado muy familiarmente de pronto se vuelve muy formal. Camina acercándose a ella mientras se quita sus guantes de látex, invitadora a seguirla, dejando al descubierto completamente el cuerpo del occiso. Sayaka obviamente no se espero a verlo completamente y giro en cuanto la Dra. Paso junto a ella.

Miyuki imprime unas hojas con mucha información valiosa, después le entrega un folder pero cuando Sayaka lo toma entre sus manos, puso un poco de resistencia para no soltarlo.

–¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que hoy me desconozcas?– Le pregunto Miyuki con extraña melancolía en su mirada, de la cual Sayaka intenta huir posando sus ojos sobre el folder y desviando su mirada un poco hacia el escritorio, pero un cuadro que ve de reojo que estaba sobre él, aparentemente hizo enojar a la chica que parecía tenía prisa por irse.

–Tú sabes muy bien, perfectamente bien lo que hiciste– Le dijo con un poco de desprecio volteándola a ver y la otra chica parecía entender al ver su escritorio también.

–¿Con que es eso? Sigues siendo una niña…–

–¿Por supuesto que no lo soy? –

–Pues compórtate como un adulto. En fin, acompáñame al cuarto frio–

Ella suelta el folder y la invita de nuevo a seguirla. En aquel lugar, guardaban pruebas perecederas, era de vital importancia y debía darle ciertas explicaciones de ellas junto a las hojas que le acaba de dar. Sayaka la sigue de nueva cuenta mientras miraba su figura bien formada debajo de la bata blanca tropezando torpemente con algo en el suelo al entrar, pero recobra su compostura dura y fría con la que entro rápidamente, al ver como la Doctora volteo al escuchar eso pero no darle mucha importancia.

Al estar completamente dentro la temperatura la sensación se torno muy fresca. La Dra. Busca entre las gavetas frías algunas muestras de esta mañana y cuando las tiene en sus manos gira para comenzar a explicar su esplendido logro.

–Solo expli…–

–¿Por qué estás aquí?– Sayaka la interrumpió de la nada con esa pregunta que toma desprevenida a la doctora sorprendiéndola de que la agente diera ese tan ansiado primer paso.

–Por mi trabajo–

–¿De verdad? –

–No fue mi elección, me delegaron a esta ciudad y yo solo obedezco órdenes–

–Mientes–

–No lo hago, no sabía que estabas aquí Sayaka. Desde que nos graduamos de la Preparatoria no volví a saber más de ti, ni siquiera sabía que eres policía. Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba y ¿ahora estas molesta? – La agente encuentra en esas palabras mucha verdad, una verdad que la lastima desde entonces. –¿Adónde fuiste? –

–Lejos, de ti y de todo–

–Ese día te fuiste y no me dejaste decirte nada–

–¿Y que querías decirme? Que éramos amigas, que jure estar a tu lado y falle ¿Qué estabas mejor sin mí? –

–Sayanee…–

–No digas ese nombre–

– ¿Por qué? –

–Porque este es mi lugar de trabajo…–

–No, ¿por qué estas tan molesta si estas enojada contigo misma? –

–No estoy enojada conmigo, hice lo que debía hacer. Pero tú, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Me sacaste de tu vida a pesar de todo. Voy a trabajar contigo, pero no me pida más que eso, Doctora–

La agente no se espera a la explicación que debía darle por aquellas muestras girando con su rostro molesto alejándose del lugar, pero cuando empuja la puerta se da cuenta que algo no está bien. Insiste e insiste pero la puerta no abre, y para su mala suerte solo se abre por fuera.

–Esto debe ser una broma…– Murmura entre dientes dándole alcance la Doctora.

–No es posible, ¿cerraste la puerta? –

–¿Qué? No –

–Pues no me explico otra forma por la que ahora éste cerrado– Le dijo mientras hurgaba y recuerda un pequeño suceso al entrar obviando la situación ahora.

–¿Cómo iba a hacerlo yo? –

–Voy a explicarle agente que usted con todo y sus patotas pateo el sujetador de la perta– Le dijo tomando lo entre sus manos y mostrándoselo.

–¿Esa cosa? – La cara de Sayaka era de sorpresa pues ese sujetador no era cualquier sujetador, era color rosa y parecía una bola de pelusa tirada en el piso. Sin embargo, recuerda a ver tropezado con algo y no tiene más en su defensa.

–Esta cosa agente, se coloca en la parte de abajo y es u objeto que sirve para mantener las puertas abiertas…–

–Ya lo sé–

–¡Torpe! –

–Lo siento Doctora…–

Miyuki viéndose en una situación irritante simplemente se da la media vuelta y desaparece de la vista de la agente esperando que la señora del aseo no tarde en llegar es su única esperanza de salir de ahí con vida. Mientras Sayaka solo se recarga en la puerta fría.

Pasaron dos horas, tres, cuatro y el frio comenzaba a ser insoportable. Sayaka, solo traía su pantalón ajustado, sus botas negras y nada abrigador a falta de su chaqueta manchada por café, solo traía la camisa que saco de su locker esta mañana. Miyuki por su parte muy elegante, llevaba puesta una falda que le cubría un poco más arriba de la rodilla con medias de color piel y debajo de la bata un suéter que se veía muy acogedor.

Sayaka se acerca a Miyuki que estaba solo sentada sobre algunas cajas evidentemente molesta. Pero al ver que se acercaba se pone de pie y busca algo entre las gavetas.

–¿Qué haces? –

–Busco mi comida– Le responde más fría que el mismo frio de la habitación.

–¿Guardas comida aquí?–

–Por supuesto, siempre paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio, siempre es así, en algún lugar debo dejar mis provisiones solo que no está la escalera. Oh que pena se quedo afuera y no puedo salir ya que alguien cerró la puerta…–

–Pues ese alguien no sabía que esa bola de pelos era un sujetador de puertas, y si alguien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio debería poner uno permanente ¿no le parece? –

–Oh claro voy a gestionarlo ahora mismo a recursos, ya que llegue esta mañana a este laboratorio que además es nuevo, le faltan cosas.–

De pronto, después de discutir sacaron a relucir un sarcasmo sediento por agredirse, pero viéndose en esa situación, el frio parecía adormecer su enojo.

–¡Gosh! / ¡Gosh! –

Miyuki se da la vuelta para bajar algunas cosas que estaban en la parte más alta de la gaveta, quitándose los zapatos para no resbalar.

–Te vas a caer, y te vas a romper el cuello y yo te voy a quitar ese suéter para no morir de frio. –

–Cierra la boca–

Le dijo con dificultad mientras se estiraba, y de pronto lo inevitable sucedió. Sus pies resbalaron cuando la gaveta se tambaleo un poco y era una caída inminente. Pero lo reflejos de Sayaka, a pesar de sentirse adormecida por el frio, no tardaron en aparecer. Mínimo alcanzo a ponerse detrás de ella y amortiguar la caída.

Un extraño calor junto con el aturdimiento apareció. Tenía a la Dra. Sobre ella y ambas se miraron a los ojos como deteniendo el tiempo una muy cerca de la otra. Justo cuando la nariz de ambas marcaba el límite de cercanía, el seguro se activo y la puerta se abrió.

Era Jurina que había vuelto desde hace mucho, pero al buscar a Sayaka después de un tiempo considerable de que no volvía a su cubículo pregunto por ella y la ultima vez la vieron entrar al laboratorio. Así que busco sin pasar por alto el cuarto frio, abrió la puerta y la escena que encontró fue de verdad su sorpresa.

–¿Sayaka?¿Doctora Miyuki? –

Inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, sacudiéndose un poco solo para disimular su nerviosismo. Y de pronto un celular comienza a sonar.

–¿Espera, que eso? – Pregunta Miyuki haciendo una mueca de disgusto instantánea deteniendo su sacudido.

Sayaka hace cara de sorpresa inocente, pues de verdad lo paso por alto –¡Oh!, olvide que tria mi teléfono conmigo.– Su cara parecía que de verdad había olvido ese pequeño artefacto.

–¿Estuvieron encerradas aquí todo este tiempo?– Jurina lo dijo con un tono de burla pues Sayanee traía su celular.

–Sí, sí, ya sé.– Sayaka salió apresurada de aquella oficina mientras titiritaba por el cambio de frio a calor y parecía que lo disfrutaba.

–¡Idiota!–

–¿He?– Jurina se sorprendió por la forma que en la Doctora alzo la voz y hablo.

–Oye, cuida tu lenguaje Doctora de los muertos–

–Eres una Idiota Sayaka. –

–¡No lo soy!– Trataba de defenderse a toda costa aun sabiendo que por una evidente razón olvido incluso que traía su celular.

–¿Quien olvida su celular cuando pudimos haber muerto de hipotermia?–

–Sería lo mejor que pudiera ocurrirle, ya que le encantan los muertos ¿No?–

–No, lo mejor que puede ocurrir es tener el honor de abrir y destazar cada parte del suyo agente ahora mismo–

Ellas seguían discutiendo de una forma muy extraña mientras Jurina se encontraba en medio de ese peculiar intercambio de palabras, sin entender nada.

–¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Oh?– Jurina no comprendía nada del por qué se estaban hablando así –D..¿Disculpen ustedes se conocen? –

–NO (Sayaka)/SI(Miyuki).– Casi gritan ambas y al mismo tiempo contradiciéndose.

–SI(Sayaka)/NO(Miyuki)– Vuelven a fallar.

–Voy a tomar eso como un sí– Le dijo mirando a cada una verías veces.

–Mmh… Jurina, ahí están las pruebas preliminares. – Dice Sayaka poniéndole el foder en el pecho bruscamente para escapar de este asunto. –Debemos ir a mi cubículo hay algo que debo mostrarte–

Sayanee se adelanta y sale del laboratorio completamente apresurada. Dejando con muchas dudas a Jurina y a la Dra. Miyuki exasperada.

–¿Qué fue eso? –

–Nada, un pequeño roce de competitividad–

–¿Ya conocía a la agente? –

–Agente Jurina, tengo mucho trabajo gracias a su torpe compañera, si me disculpa–

–Oh, entiendo–

Jurina sale de aquel laboratorio ante la clara evasión de la Doctora que no dio respuesta. Al llegar al cubículo de Sayaka no le pregunto nada y solo dialogaron acerca del caso como buenas profesionales. Además de que no podían distraerse ya que una debía ir a los interrogatorios y la otra a seguir buscando pistas y culpables.

Al cabo de unos días los roces entre la forense y la agente Sayaka eran más evidentes pero solo cuando no podían evitase y eso era casi siempre en las escenas del crimen. Era divertido a pesar de todo para Jurina y pensaba definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado y aún es muy pronto para hacer conjeturas así que le dará más tiempo a su ahora investigación privada mientras disfruta de cómo su compañera pierde su calma a cada rato.

Sin embargo el pasar el tiempo las hizo uno de los equipos más fuertes de aquella unidad del departamento y aunque no quisieran aceptarlo eran irremplazables e inseparables. Eso todos lo sabían incluyendo el Director de todos los departamentos, el cual le ha dado seguimiento a cada una de ellas.


	4. 03 -SAYAMILKY-

CASI PERFECTO

Capitulo 3

-SAYAMILKY -

–¿Está usted seguro? –

–Completamente comandante Sae–

–Está bien, siendo así se los notificare de inmediato. Con su permiso director–

La comandante Sae sale de las oficinas de la fiscalía de la sección de don se encontraba el Director de asuntos internos. Un poco desconcertada por la decisión de su superior pero no le queda más que seguir órdenes.

En un día como cualquier otro, las agentes y la forense, que parecía estar cada vez mas acoplada al ritmo del departamento de investigación, trabajaban arduamente en todos los casos que aún no tenían respuesta. Aunque la doctora y su laboratorio fueran muy pintorescos y objetivo de las críticas de la agente Sayaka.

La agente Matsui y la agente Sayaka se encontraban en sus respectivos escritorios, buscando información de un desconocido psicópata que ha estado alterando la paz en Tokio. Hace poco provocó un embotellamiento con un automóvil en la calle más importante dejándolo justo en medio, pero no solo eso también tenía un pequeño obsequio, un cuerpo mutilado, le faltaba extremidades y la cabeza. Y sí, la agente Yamamoto se desmayo al ver el cuerpo, apenas podía asimilar asesinatos y sangre regada pero era su primer caso donde le faltaba algo al cuerpo, por decir algo muy importante. A demás, ella fue quien descubrió el cadáver incompleto sentado en el asiento del conductor bañado en sangre al llegar antes que la Agente Matsui.

Es un alivio que esto sucedió frente a los ojos de otros elementos y no de la forense porque para como están las cosas seguramente se lo recordaría por toda la eternidad.

¿Cómo alguien tan sensible puede ser una investigadora de homicidios?, pues justamente eso es lo que la hace la pareja perfecta para Jurina, la empatía que tiene le ayuda a los casos difíciles y en los careos cuando Jurina observa desde afuera mientras Sayaka hace los interrogatorios. Tiene una agudeza increíble y al contrario de Jurina utiliza la empatía como una arma más que una debilidad. Esta agente era muy conocida por su barrio y más con las abuelitas y los niños al rescatar a los gatitos atrapados sobre los arboles y encontrar a los perros extraviados. Curiosamente no tiene ninguna mascota a pesar de que ama a los animales, dado que no tiene tiempo para cuidarla. Sin embargo detrás de su talento ella cree que es al único departamento en el cual puede servir.

Antes de que llegara la comandante y jefa del departamento Sae, ellas salieron por un llamado a un área un poco lejana, la Doctora Miyuki ya se encontraba en la zona analizando lo que parecían restos de un cuerpo en un área a campo abierto.

++++Escena del crimen++++

–¿Bien, que tenemos hoy?– Pregunta la recién llegada agente Jurina, siempre bien acompañada de su incondicional compañera Yamamoto Sayaka.

La forense Watanabe Miyuki se encontraba revisando el cadáver en la escena del crimen, siempre tan escrupulosa y celosa de su trabajo, sin anticipar nada ni suponer o dar por hecho las situaciones.

–Varón de aproximadamente 35 años de edad, pérdida de extremidades, la víctima se desangro...-

–No…– El sarcasmo no tardo en llegar por parte de la Agente Yamamoto junto a la expresión de su rostro de sorpresa fingida.

– _Ay no ahí van de nuevo…_ – Exclama Jurina en su mente cruzando sus brazos esperando la respuesta ágil y sin piedad de la Doctora.

.–¿Tiene algún problema con mi dictamen, Agente Yamamoto? –

–No, ninguno. Solo que es algo taaaaan evidente cuando al individuo en cuestión le faltan las piernas, los brazos, qué por cierto no los veo… – Respondió sin voltear a vela mientras hurgaba el lugar un poco mas familiarizada con su trabajo. Era bien sabido a estas alturas que ese par de "profesionales" no se llevaban bien, pero nadie sabía por qué.

–¿Eres tú la forense?– Miyuki pregunta poniéndose de pie con el semblante molesto, no cabe duda que la presencia de la agente le irrita.

–No podría,- Responde Jurina metiéndose a la conversación, acostumbrada a este tipo de encuentros entre ellas. –Se desmaya cuando ve la sangre brotando o sobre de ella– Seguía con un tono de Burla.

–¿Qué?, bueno eso es de esperarse es una miedosa con síndrome de cobardía…– Jurina capta la atención de Miyuki con lo que dijo primeramente como si no fuera verdad.

–¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclama la Agente Yamamoto, haciendo que las chicas presentes volteen a verla. –Solo me pone un poco incomoda– Responde voleando hacia otro lado con evidente pena en su cara, a pesar de todo puede recordar su desmayo en aquella escena del crimen.

–Bueno, bueno– Jurina intenta disipar los ánimos. –¿Pero qué fue lo que ocasiono la pérdida, Doctora?-

–Una explosión– Responde la forense mientras Sayaka inspeccionaba el lugar con cara de repulsión pero escuchaba las palabras de la forense y ella, se ponía de pie para ir a registrar algunos fragmentos de las piernas que estaban regados por todo el lugar, mientras Jurina permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar desde que llego.

–¿Explosivos? – Pregunta Jurina, era su primer caso y se sentía como estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes a pesar de estar a la intemperie.

–¡Espera!– Sayaka toma del ante brazo a la Doctora Watanabe dándole alcance al verla pasar a un lado de ella –¡No se muevan! – tenía su rostro verdaderamente preocupado y logro hacer retroceder a la Doctora.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Cuestiona molesta Miyuki por tan agresivo movimiento. Sayaka se había dado cuenta de algo, pero tuvo que arriesgarse a dar un paso más para que la Doctora Miyuki no corriera peligro.

–Estamos sobre… un campo… minado…. Hay que llamar al escuadrón anti bombas– Les dice con su cara llena de seriedad

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– Pregunta Jurina sorprendida.

–Puedo ver una de ellas– Se limita a decir.

Pasó un tiempo considerable desde que las chicas y parte del equipo de investigación quedaran inmóviles por la percepción de la agente Sayaka.

–Soy el comandante de este departamento anti bombas– Se presenta un sujeto al cual su uniforme parecía pasar más que él.

–Ya era hora– Refunfuña Jurina.

–Bien Señoritas, solo podemos registrar un perímetro de 10 centímetros, por cada rastreo deberán ser pacientes–

Por fin las fuerzas especiales iniciaron con el reconocimiento del área para macar un camino seguro y la detección de las bombas, tres más en el camino que afortunadamente no pisaron al pasar. La primera en salir de ahí fue Jurina quien aguardaba lejos de la zona en una _van_ modificada que contenía monitores y receptores de las señales emitidas desde lejos en la cual monitoreaban todo por cámaras para mayor seguridad, después fue la forense quien aun renegaba por tener que dejar al cuerpo ahí tirado, quien fuera la segunda en salir seguida de otros tres criminalistas.

–Está bien, es seguro Doctora puede irse solo siga las marcas blancas–

–¡Milky…!– Sayaka dice por primera vez su nombre y no solo eso, su apodo el cual no había escuchado en casi 5 años a demás de su rostro que era indescifrable mientras la sostuvo rápidamente de su mano como hace unos instantes para que no avanzara mas.

–S...¿Yamamoto? –

Miyuki veía incomprensiblemente la fuerte mano que apretaba la suya y después pasó a ver su rostro sin comprender por qué de pronto ha hecho eso.

–Ve con cuidado, por favor…– Murmuro sin dejar de verla

–Debe irse– Sin embargo, el oficial del escuadrón anti bombas la forzó un poco a dejar el área mientras veía con incomprensión aquella actitud y el hecho de escuchar su nombre.

Sayaka la miraba a la distancia, mientras un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo. Se había quedado sola y por primera vez podía ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan joven para morir y mucho menos ahora que la ha vuelto a ver. Movida por aquellos sentimientos se atrevió a decir su nombre, aquel apodo que jamás pensó en volver a pronunciar.

–No es necesario que se acerquen– Dijo a los expectantes profesionales de explosivos. –Me he parado sobre una mina–

Todos inmediatamente se miraron, el equipo y la agente estaban en graves problemas, muy cerios por cierto.

–Debemos dar aviso–

–¡No! –

–Debemos hacerlo, mientras nosotros haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos y rastrearemos toda la zona para descartar más minas y poder actuar. Hay que traer equipo especial para usted e intentar salvarle la vida–

Al escuchar eso la agente traga saliva ante la inminente verdad, "intentaran salvar su vida", eso es algo que nunca paso por su cabeza esta mañana mientras se disponía a salir a su trabajo.

En la cabina de la van donde se encocoraba Jurina recibió el reporte el policía de alado, dándole inmediatamente el aviso bajo ciertas restricciones. Pidió desesperadamente ir en su auxilio pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. La vida de la agente estaba en verdadero peligro aunque no era la primera vez, en esta ocasión parece ser realmente inevitable.

A diario arriesgan su vida, si no es en un asalto a mano armada, rescates de secuestros, motines anti drogas, hasta rescatar Gatitos, pero su vida siempre era un riesgo. Ver a su amiga, más que su compañera en esa situación le dolía hasta el alma. Pero había quien lo sentiría mucho más.

Habían pasado 2 largas horas, bajo el inclemente sol, la Agente Yamamoto sentía entumidas sus piernas, pues debía tener siempre la misma presión sobre la mina o de lo contrario moriría inminentemente no tenia permitido el contacto con nadie y mucho menos nadie se acercaba mientras armaban el plan de rescate, si es que existía uno.

–¿Miyuki?– Jurina la ve arribar y sentarse a un lado

–Eso sí que fue toda una experiencia–

–S..si…Lo fue.. –

–¿Por qué aun no ha salido la torpe de tu compañera?– Miyuki llego a esperar junto con ella después de llevar algunas de las muestras frescas que pudo rescatar al laboratorio, llego esperando poder llevarse el cuerpo del lugar aunque ahora parecería que tendría que llevarse dos. Sin embargo mientras veía por la pantalla el rescate, el cual no sabía que era uno, pensaba en la forma en que la agente Yamamoto la llamo por su apodo sin aun saber nada de la gravedad del asunto. –¿Por qué tardan tanto? –

–Ah, pues… Miyu...ki–

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

–Yamamoto…–

–¿Yamamoto? –

–Ella no quería que te nadie más lo supiera…–

–¿Saber qué? –

–Ella esta parada sobre una de las minas–

–¿Qué?...Esa imbécil– Se expresa molestia y alterada, lo cual se le hace un tanto extraño a Jurina.

–¿Perdón? – Pregunta con sorpresa ante esa expresión.

–¡Sayanee, siempre tan imbécil!– Miyuki cerraba sus puños con fuerza y su rostro tranquilo junto con su sonrisa desapareció.

Jurina arqueaba y entre abría la boca por lo que escucha y veía, de un momento a otro pareciera que le habla con mucha familiaridad y de pronto todo se torno en preocupación que se contagiaba solo con verla.

–¿Sayanee, dijiste? –

–¡Oh!, Lo siento. La Agente…–

–Lo sabía– No la deja continuar. –Ustedes dos se conocen ¿Cierto?–

La Doctora Watanabe se quedó sin palabras mirándola como si hubiera dicho algo malo, de pronto simplemente salió a relucir ese resentimiento que le tiene. Pero no porque la odie, sino porque siempre pasaba lo mismo en un pasado que ninguna de las dos ha decidido tocar.

–Si– Respondió mirando la pantalla con nostalgia y más ahora sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro.

–¿Y por qué no se llevan bien? –

–Porque de verdad es una imbécil– Dice dejando la cabina apresurada siendo seguida por Jurina.

Tenían estrictamente prohibido estar cerca, a pesar de haber concluido la exanimación al campo. Parecía estar todo bajo control y todas las minas localizadas. Con las preliminares de los expertos, el equipo antibombas sabía que la explosión tendría un diámetro de cinco metros en caso de que alguna bomba fuera detonada.

Dicho equipo incluyendo al jefe, ve como se acerca deliberadamente una de las personas que rescato hace unas horas. Detrás de ella venia la otra chica dándole alcance pero él debía hacer su trabajo sin importar que fuera alguien impórtate de su vecino departamento.

–¿Qué hace? ¡No puede pasar!– Le impidió dar más pasos, aunque en realidad venia corriendo y casi la sujeta entre sus brazos generando un ligero forcejeo.

–¿¡Por qué te arriesgas así!?– Le grito sin importar la restricción del oficial y sin hacer caso a nada. – ¿¡Por qué tu!? ¿¡Por que de nuevo tu?! –

Su rostro denotaba una verdadera molestia y preocupación aparte de verse agitada, su mirada era intensa hacia Sayaka. Por otro lado Jurina parecía comprender un poco pero solo podía observar hasta donde los oficiales le dejaron pisar.

–No es como si quisiera hacerlo…– Respondió viendo que todo era muy serio y freno ese acción que se activa de defender siempre su punto con agiles comentarios irritantes.

–¡Idiota!– Grito mientras forcejeaba con el oficial.

–¡Pise por accidente!–

–¡Doblemente idiota!–

Sayaka ya no dijo nada más, solo vio como Miyuki se zafó bruscamente del oficial, dio media vuelta y regreso por donde llego. Viendo Jurina como pasaba por una lado de ella.

–Todo va estar bien– Le dijo levantando un poco su puño dándole las mejores esperanzas a su amiga y compañera Yamamoto Sayaka, quien le respondió asentando su cabeza con el miedo escrito en sus ojos.

También dejo el lugar por las órdenes estrictas y siguió a Miyuki de nuevo a la cabina de la _van_. La Doctora se concentraba sentada mirando por la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y un comportamiento inexplicable para Jurina.

–¿Miyuki? –

Jurina estaba preocupada al ver la fragilidad repentina de la Doctora. Era inusual y de cierta forma podía percibir a aquella impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Ambas compartían el mimo motivo pero, era obvio que algo ocurría entre la agente Yamamoto y ella.

–Puede que no lo entienda…–

–¿Qué dices? – Pregunta sin mirarla.

–Que puede que no lo entienda pero… te aseguro que saldrá con vida–

–¿A qué viene eso?–

–Como compañeras debemos cuidarnos entre nosotras, como amigas…–

–Ella no es mi amiga–

–¿Eh? –

–Ella no es mi amiga– vuelve a repetir aún mirando la pantalla.

–Pues tu ya no, pero mía sí y la conozco… y sé que tu también– Dijo poniéndose seria por primera vez con la Doctora haciendo que ésta voltee a verla –Por eso, puede que no entienda que está ocurriendo ahora entre ustedes pero sé que te preocupa y mucho–

Miyuki a pesar de su evidente preocupación estaba muy molesta pero contempla las palabras de la agente y sabe que no puede ocultarse mas después de lo que h avisto y escuchado.

–No somos amigas, pero no por lo que piensas…–

–¿A no? –

–…Ella y yo no podemos ser amigas– Dijo devolviendo su mirada afligida y molesta al monitor nuevamente.

Jurina puede jurar que acaba de ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla y limpiar disimuladamente. Ambas veían desde lejos las maniobras de los expertos armar diversos artefactos y brindarle un traje especial a la agente con mucho cuidado y por partes, lo cual les llevaría bastante tiempo.

–Ella… ella lo es todo para mí…–

Confeso Miyuki a Jurina con su mirada perdida en el monitor. La agente se sorprende por esa repentina confesión. Su mano se posa en el hombro de la Doctora en un acto reconfortante haciéndole saber que cuanta con ella.

–Ella y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria, esa cabeza hueca fue una veredera molestia, pero era una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio. Tan brillante en un lugar tan oscuro, a tal grado de creer que era un sueño conocer a alguien como ella…–

Jurina escuchaba con atención lo que la Doctora le decía, comprendiendo ahora de qué forma se conocen este par de chicas, pero aun sin comprender por qué no pueden estar en el mismo lugar sin pelear.

–¿Y cómo se conocieron? –

Miyuki volvió a mirarla, giro un poco en su asiento para ver a la agente de frente que estaba sentada de igual forma. Perdiendo un poco su mirada como observando hacia sus recuerdos comienza a relatar una breve historia.

-_-_-_- SAYAMILKY parte 01 -_-_-_-

– Ella es la nueva estudiante, viene de Osaka, por favor trátenla con respeto–

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Yamamoto Sayaka tengo 15 años espero y podamos llevarnos bien– Ella hace una reverencia para mostrar su educación y respeto ante sus nuevas compañeras aunque en realidad está bastante incómoda de ver solo chicas en aquel amplio e iluminado salón.

Su mirada recorrió rápidamente ese amplia habitación que aun que llena la encontraba vacía, no presto mucha atención a quienes eran esos nuevos individuos con los que tenía que interactuar. Pronto la tutora de la clase le asigno un lugar, cerca de la ventana en el último pupitre.

– _Excelente lugar_ – Piensa ella e su mente.

Sin pensarlo más se dirige hacia él sintiendo las miradas interrogativas de todas las chicas presentes en el aula. No presto mucha atención a esa clase y a las que le siguieron, aunque ya estaban a mediados del curso en su anterior escuela ya había visto esos temas, asé que este último parcial sería pan comido.

En la hora del almuerzo, esta nueva y sencilla estudiante tuvo que ocultarse, pues a pesar de que asistía a un colegio solo para niñas se volvió realmente popular y estaba en boca de todas. Usual mente no había estudiantes nuevas a mitad del año. Y como no parecía ser una simple chica, el rumor de su belleza y elegancia se corrió en un par de horas gracias a las redes sociales. A demás su aspecto no le ayudaba mucho, su cabello corto le daba un toque varonil y eso a un sin saber las demás chicas sus demás talentos. Había que sumar también el uniforme, era color negro con adornos rojos, camisa blanca y saco también con adornos rojos y el escudo metálico dorado del lado izquierdo. Era opcional usar moño o corbata, sin duda alguna le sentaba mejor ese pedazo de tela alargado negro con la terminación en flecha color rojo.

Ella se encontraba oculta detrás de unos arbustos sobre el pasto cerca de un invernadero, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Había alguien más ahí, en una banca fuera del invernadero alguien leía un libro. Los rayos del sol hacían brillar su cabello castaño y largo. El uniforme le sentaba tan bien que no parecía una simple estudiante, aunque ella llevaba moño del mismo color de su corbata.

El timbre para volver a clases suena y es distraída por ello volteando hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, cuando regreso su vista a la banca ya no había nadie más ahí.

Al entrar a su nuevo salón, inmediatamente murmuraban cosas por su llegada, pero no les dio importancia solo sonreía a quien la miraba mientras se aproximaba a su asiento. Nuevamente se distrajo cuando su mirada cayó en la misma persona que estaba en el invernadero, caminar por el patio de la escuela tranquilamente con su libro en su regazo. La observaba desde la ventada del segundo piso. Tan fijamente la veía que no escucho la indicación de la presidenta de la clase decir que se sentara provocando así su primera llamada de atención del día.

La primer semana fu la más dura, pero logro adaptarse gracias a que poco a poco sus dotes naturales salieron a relucir durante las clases de música y deportes. Los clubs pertenecientes a las artes intentaron reclutarla y los deportes ni se diga. Pero ella no lo pensó dos veces, se unió a la banda de la escuela la cual era un completo desastre.

Al poco tiempo de estar en esa banda empezó a llamar mucho más la atención a pasar de que ella no quería llamarla. Su presencia hizo que mejoraran mucho y comenzó a escucharse mucho rumores sobre las miembros.

Su nombre era conocido por todas partes e incluso ya tenía un club de fans del cual siempre se escondía en el que encontró como un lugar acogedor, cerca del invernadero. A veces lograba ver a la chica que llamó su atención el primer día de clases pero era muy poco realmente.

Conforme trascurrían los días solo escuchaba el nombre de los pertenecientes del consejo estudiantil y de cómo era toda una dinastía. La mejor élite de la escuela estaba ahí. Tenían un sistema diferente a comparación del que venía. Se rumoraba que el próximo año también quedaría electa la actual presidenta para quien no había competidora y al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con eso.

– _¿Qué pasa con esta escuela?_ – Pensaba mientras ella solo escuchaba desde su banca esos comentario aparentando hacer notas y escuchar música con sus articulares uno en cada oreja. Había encontrado la forma de que no la molestaran de vez en cuando, nadie sabía que realmente no escuchaba nada. De pronto una mano temblorosa apenas si rosa su hombro, volteando inmediatamente al sentirla.

–Yamamoto-san, hay alguien en la puerta que pregunta por ti– Le dijo una de sus compañeras muy temerosa.

–¿Eh?¿Donde? – Pregunto mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

–Por ahí– Señalo temblorosa la chica.

Sayaka siguió el dedo de la chica y se sorprendió un poco por quien era, la chica del invernadero había venido a ella. Inmediatamente se pone de pie y camina ante la mirada de todas las chicas. Algunas emocionadas por ese encuentro otras enfadadas y sintiéndose incompetentes.

–Yamamoto- San, ¿cierto? –

–Si –

La chica le entrego extendiendo su mano de forma muy seria una nota doblada en tres partes, se veía muy formal ese papel. Al tomarlo Sayaka entre sus manos simplemente la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ella se quedo de pie viendo como se retiraba por el pasillo, y dirigió su mirada después hacia esa hoja de papel doblada des haciendo ese perfecto dobles.

 _["Yamamoto Sayaka_

 _Por medio del presente solicito su presencia en la dirección de ésta escuela de manera urgente al finalizar sus clases._

 _De ante mano Gracias_

 _Firma: Directora de la escuela."]_

Sin más, al finalizar la última de las clases se dirigió a la dirección. Pasillos nuevos por los cuales nunca había pasado.

– _Que lujo, no cabe duda que una escuela de adinerados_ – Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos que no eran muy concurridos.

Llega una puerta de madera muy amplia y no duda en tocar. Una voz femenina le da la indicación para entrar. Había una figura dentro que alguna vez vio antes pero no presto mucha atención, junto a un agradable aroma que le dieron la bienvenida anticipadamente.

–Sayaka, toma asiento–

–Gracias ¿Por qué me mandó llamar? –

–No había podido darte la bienvenida apropiadamente– Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–No era necesario, ya ha hecho bastante–

–Lo entiendo, ¿te hace sentir incomoda? –

–Un poco–

–Bien, solo voy a pedirte que te esfuerces y que mantengas buenas notas–

–Téngalo por seguro–

–Tu madre y tu padre estarían orgullosos de ti, no dejes que lo que ocurrió en tu otra escuela afecte tu desempeño–

–Sí lo sé, en ninguna otra escuela me hubiera aceptado con un semestre suspendido, gracias de verdad–

–Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, además aprobaste todos los exámenes del curso no fue difícil hacerlo. Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti como si fueras mi propia hija. Parece que fue ayer cuando te vi gatear por la sala de tu casa ¿Quién vive en tu casa? –

–Nadie–

–Y, ¿estás bien? ¿No te falta nada? –

–No tengo lo suficiente y ya ha hecho demasiado–

–Bien, solo mantén tu palabra–

–Lo haré, Gracias– Sayanee se pone de pie y con una reverencia se despide.

Al final del curso ya tenía un sobre nombre, era el príncipe de la academia y todas las chicas se esforzaban por ser su princesa. Sus altas notas le quitaron el lugar a la número uno en la tabla de promedios, era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Watanabe Miyuki a la cual nadie se atrevía a pelearle ese puesto y que ahora, especulaban las alumnas había nueva candidata para el próximo año. Generando un elegante competitividad por parte de Watanabe hacia ella lo que resto del curso.

Solo que había un pequeño problema, aquella alumna Sayaka ignoraba los rumores y solo se dedicaba a la música. Nunca se interesó por conocer a la presidenta y se saltaba las invitaciones que le hacia el comité. Evito a toda costa inmiscuirse y relacionarse más de la cuenta con sus compañeros de clase, no todos, Co el grupo de música era muy diferente. Antes de su llegada a ese elegante colegio, eran llamados perdedoras, simplemente por ser becadas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-fin de primera parte-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

–Vaya, era toda una cerebrito– Jurina le arrebata con su comentario una sonrisa apagada a la Doctora, pero vuelve a su cara melancólica– ¿Y cómo supiste todo eso?– Miyuki se movió un poco incomoda por no querer dar mas información, revivir aquello también le lastimaba e irritaba al igual que a Sayaka.

–Como miembro del Consejo estudiantil era mi obligación darle la bienvenida y guiarla, era costumbre en esa escuela, pero un tonto sentimiento de superioridad me impidió hacerlo cuando me entere en qué condiciones venia esa nueva estudiante. Cuando fue llamada a la dirección escuche sin querer en el balcón de al lado, ya que la sala del consejo estudiantil estaba a un lado de la dirección, la directora parecía tenerle mucha consideración…–

Finalmente le dijo en medio de una sonrisa forzada, la cual es cambiada instantáneamente al escuchar una fuerte explosión que sacudió incluso la _van_. Ambas chicas encogieron de hombros y dirigieron su vista inmediatamente a la pantalla que no podía captar bien la señal, horrorizadas ellas de lo poco que veían. Eso interrumpió lo que la doctora quería decir dando paso al pánico y a la movilización de todos.

-Continuara…-

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…. Hasta pronto ;)


	5. 04 -Si no lo recuerdas-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 4

-Si no lo recuerdas…-

–¿Aun está inconsciente?– Preguntaba la Comandante Sae, que al enterarse del percance ocurrido estuvo al pendiente de las maniobras y de la agente cuando fue trasladada al hospital.

–No– Responde la Doctora forense que ahora no era más que una visitante en el hospital junto a los demás que esperaban fuera –Tuvo suerte, solo es una contusión pero nada grave– La misma forense estuvo al tanto de todo pero no la dejaron llegar más lejos en el hospital.

Después de la explosión provocada por los mismos del departamento de antibombas, la agente no logro salir del todo ilesa, pero al menos salió completa. Sin embargo la fuerza con la que fue proyectada al momento de ser retirada de la mina, fue mayor a la esperada lastimando incluso a los del mismo departamento.

Al ver por los monitores de la _van_ cuando por fin se aclaró la imagen, volvieron a salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su compañera ambas chicas. La forense maldiciendo tratar con vivos y al mismo tiempo deseando que lo estuviera, se acercaba rápidamente a la zona de la explosión seguida por Jurina llegando primero al cuerpo de la agente que los demás paramédicos que aguardaban en una zona segura. Con la adrenalina haciendo su trabajo le tomo los signos vitales despojándola de parte del aquel traje que le colocaron los compañeros del vecino departamento, procediendo a darle los primeros auxilios y eso implicaba mantenerla respirando ya que presentaba sofocación y no respiraba normalmente. La agente se desmayó y llevaba ya en el hospital un par de horas inconsciente.

Las dos chicas y la comandante Sae esperaban fuera de la habitación, había una gran ventana con las persianas abiertas por la cual podían ver el cuerpo inmóvil de la agente.

–El director quiere hablar con ustedes– Le dijo Sae desviando abruptamente la conversación.

–¿Ahora? – Pregunta Jurina.

–No, las quiere a las tres juntas–

–¿Cuándo? –

–Esperemos que mejore la agente Yamamoto, cuando eso suceda deberán ir a la fiscalía. Mientras tanto espero los resultados de las investigaciones del actual caso. –

–Como usted ordene– Le responden ambas chicas devolviendo su mirada a la agente encamada, pronto notaron como parecía moverse.

… _[– ¡Sal de ahí! –_

– _No, no vegas… ¡No!… madre….mi madre…. –_

– _No voy a dejarte–_

– _La sacare, la sacare…–_

–¡NO VAYAS NO!... – _]…_

–Está despertando– Dijo La doctora Miyuki dando pasos hacia la puerta, viendo como la agente parecía recobrar la conciencia.

Sayaka comenzó a moverse débilmente sobre la cama y progresivamente se desesperaba un poco, pero no lograba abrir completamente sus ojos. Tanto Jurina como Miyuki corren hacia el interior del la habitación parándose a un lado de la cama. En un impulso de la doctora conmovida por todo lo que había sucedido, tomo la mano izquierda de la agente y sorpresivamente tranquilizo sus movimientos pero aun si despertar.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y apretó un poco aquellas manos que sostenían la suya. Recobrando débilmente su vista, unas figuras se formaban delante y aun lado de ella aun sin poder distinguir escucha la voz que mas esperaba.

–Sayanee…–

Esta vez no se quejo de ese apodo y miro por fin a ambas chicas paradas ahí, evidentemente preocupadas y a la comandante al pie de su cama.

–¿Qué tal bella durmiente? – Le dijo Jurina con una gran sonrisa como dándole la bienvenida al mundo de nuevo.

– ¡Hey! Matsui …–.

–Con que Sigues viva ¿huh? –

–Tengo más vidas que un gato…– Respondió débil pero con mucho carácter.

–Vaya parece que ya estás bien– Dijo la voz al pie de la cama, era bien sabido que Jurina y ella jugaban mucho entre ellas. –Tengo que retirarme Yamamoto, espero verte pronto en las oficinas–

–Así será– Responde ella.

– ¿Y, cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Jurina.

–Me duele la cabeza y… me siento un poco sorda…–

–Es normal, después de estar bajo las ondas de la explosión, es normal, además…– Miyuki no perdía su toque de conocimiento y capta la atención de la agente que ahora la mira.

–Es verdad, la explosión– Interrumpe Sayaka esta vez sin querer.

–Tuviste suerte de verdad, salir ilesa, bueno…–Vuelve a tomar la palabra Miyuki con un tono de voz preocupado.

–Ya, ya estoy bien–

Por primera vez no se hablaban despectiva ni competitivamente, Jurina observaba ese momento agradable y opta por dejarlas solas un momento.

–Bueno, iré a dar aviso al médico para que venga a valorarte– Dijo Jurina acercándose a la puerta –En verdad es un gusto tenerte de vuelta–

Sayaka aun aturdida y adolorida por lo sucedido solo sonríe pero con su típico carácter duro. Pronto se dio cuenta que se quedo sola con Miyuki y no solo eso, aun la tenía tomada de su mano.

–¿De verdad te sientes mejor? –

Sayaka un poco incomoda ahora por verse en esa embarazosa escena no es capaz de retirar su mano.

–S…Si–

–¿Sabías que había una mina donde iba yo a pisar? –

Al mencionar de nuevo aquel suceso en la escena del crimen, Sayaka recuerda lo duro que fue permanecer sin moverse durante más de 8 horas, pero recuerda aun más lo que sintió en aquel momento.

–No…–Dijo con la mentira escrita en toda su cara, mirando hacia el techo.

El silencio se apoderaba de esa habitación después de esa palabra y comenzó a generarse tensión la cual crecía en medio de ambas manos unidas.

–Ya veo….¿Sayaka? –

–Dime…– Respondió incomoda.

– ¿Aun sientes algo…? –

Miyuki aprieta un poco más la mano de la agente. Sayaka la miro fijamente y en el acto retiro lentamente su mano pero para intentar sentarse sobre la cama.

– ¿Cambia algo….? –

–Lo cambia todo…– Miyuki cambio su semblante a lo más parecido a la seriedad que casi nunca muestra pero que siempre existe detrás de su sonrisa.

–No l…–

–Señorita Yamamoto– En ese momento entra el médico para valorar a Sayaka y hacerle algunas pruebas. –Es bueno verla consiente, ¿Me puede decir su nombre completo? …–

Él comenzó a hacerle preguntas de rutina Mientras las otras dos chicas se volteaban a ver para después mirar a la agente levantarse de su cama.

–Esperaremos afuera– Dijeron las chicas

El médico precedió con dichas exanimaciones a sus reflejos, la gravedad de los golpes y valoraba el daño al oído haciéndola caminar un poco. Las chicas volvieron a entrar cuando el médico se los autorizo por una seña atreves de la ventana de la habitación.

–Tiene usted un cuerpo resistente–Dijo mientras entraban de lleno las otras dos chicas.

–Gracias Doctor–

–Mañana será capaz de irse por sí misma–

–¿De verdad? – Pregunto un poco más animada.

–Si–

–Eso es bueno ¿no?– Dijo Jurina.

–Por su puesto–

Miyuki solo escuchaba y observaba la interacción entre las dos agentes, su cambio radical y la respuesta que se quedo inconclusa.

–Por esta noche se quedara en observación para evitar algún síntoma contraproducente–

–Si Doctor– Contesto Sayaka

–Bueno, entonces nosotras nos retiramos, la hora de visitas está por terminar–

–Nos vemos–

Las chicas Salieron de la habitación junto con el médico dejando descansar a la todavía aturdida agente.

*****Fuera del hospital****

– ¿Te llevo? – Se ofreció Jurina a llevar a la doctora a su casa, ya que anteriormente se vino en la ambulancia.

–Sí, gracias–

Amablemente Jurina abre la puerta del copiloto para darle el paso a la doctora forense. Una vez arriba del auto el silencio tomo lugar como si fuera otro acompañante. Jurina miraba repetidas veces de reojo a la ausente Miyuki que miraba únicamente hacia el frente recargada por completo en su asiento. La agente se abstuvo de preguntar que ocurría. Hoy ha visto incontables cambios en la doctora, seguramente debe estar cansada y por lo visto, pareciera que no le fue muy bien con Sayaka. Ese par es muy misteriosos pero la sensación que siente cundo están juntas le dice que aquí hay algo muy grande, más grande de lo que se pueda imaginar.

********De vuelta en el hospital**********

Sayaka se encontraba de nuevo acostada completamente en su cama. En silencio y un poco en penumbras, ya que la hora de visitas había terminado, se mantenía mirando al techo blanco de esa habitación recapitulando los hechos hasta el momento en el que se quedó sola con Miyuki.

–Estúpida…– Le murmuro al silencio de la habitación.

Mas vulnerable no podía estar además, también se encontraba en disgusto consigo misma. La Doctora de los muertos vio la fragilidad de su corazón y seguirá pidiendo sutilmente una respuesta a su repentino comportamiento.

Pero no puede quejarse, siempre ha sido así, tímida e incongruente, torpe e indecisa. Siempre bajo la careta de la inocencia cuando en realidad un deseo silencioso y un verdadero ser gobierna completamente su alma.

Insistentemente miraba el techo, como si él fuera a responder esas preguntas que inundan su mente y que no se atreve a hacerse en voz alta ni a cuestionar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Si, tan solo no recordaras-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

SAYAMILKY pt2

El timbre del colegio le daba la bienvenida a todas las estudiantes, incluyéndola a ella. Iniciaba un nuevo curso, el segundo año de la preparatoria después de un caótico año pasado. Ahora un poco más familiarizada con la mayoría de las chicas a las cuales les sonreía al pasar por un lado de ellas amablemente cuando le saludaban. Mantenía su cabello corto aunque un poco más largo que el año anterior, apenas si rosaba su hombro.

Su popularidad había aumentado en vez de disminuir por las vacaciones. De alguna manera toda la escuela sabía de las canciones que componía para la banda del club y habían hecho popular a todo el grupo también. Regularmente se juntaban por las tardes para ensayar cuando ya no había nadie de los demás clubs. Pero parece que no estaban solas mientras ellas ensayaban.

Caminaba desganadamente pero con mucho estilo, después de ver su nuevo salón en la lista de afuera (Clase 2 Grupo A), se dirigía al tercer piso de uno de los edificios del colegio. Al llegar a la puerta husmea un poco desde fuera metiendo solo la nariz, pronto se da cuenta que aún no han ocupado ese asiento solo de la parte de atrás. Sí, ese asiento pegado a la ventana que le hace llevaderos los días.

Decide entrar de lleno y pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Se acomoda en su nuevo lugar y hace lo mismo de siempre, mirar hacia la nada, hacia el azul de cielo, las nubes y uno que otra ave pasar por ahí. Recargada sobre su mesa con una mano en la barbilla escucha como alguien en el lugar de a lado arrastra la silla, lo cual la hace voltear.

Ahí estaba, sin más, la chica del Invernadero a la que le perdió el rastro por todas las vacaciones e incluso antes de salir del ciclo pasado.

Aun en la ignorancia de saber quién es realmente ella, la veía mientras aquella chica la miraba también pero solo fugazmente dirigiendo su vista de inmediato hacia el frente y se sentaba como toda una señorita mientras acomodaba sus cosas estratégicamente con un orden escalofriante.

Sayaka solo observaba aquellos movimientos e intentaba disimular su extrañeza e inquietud por tener a un lado de ella a la única chica hasta ahora de la escuela que no tiene interés en mirarla, no es que quisiera llamar su atención realmente, pero despide una imponente personalidad muy diferente a la de otras chicas.

A los pocos minutos la primera maestra entra a clases y la voz a su lado derecho da la típica orden de obediencia para saludar al recién llegado superior.

–¡De pie! –

–BUENOS DÍAS– Dijo esa esa elegante mujer

–Sentados–

Sayaka se encontraba con una duda tremenda sobre ella, sin embargo no le quedaba más que hacer lo que hacían los demás compañeras obedientes a su vecina de lugar que daba órdenes de la nada.

–Soy su nueva tutora y maestra de matemáticas, – Dijo la bella mujer sonriente. –y como primer actividad, elegiremos democráticamente a la representante del grupo ¿alguna propuesta? –

Sayaka devolvió su vista de forma desinteresada hacia la ventana mientras los murmuros no tardaron en llegar, las chicas se consultaban mutuamente para decir algún nombre.

–Yo voto por la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil– Dijo alguien de algún lugar del salón, mientras que Sayaka aun mirando hacia a fuera frunció el ceño –Yo por Yamamoto. Sí, Si Yamamoto/Presidenta– Se escuchaban divididos los nombres de pronto en un gran alboroto, tales que procedió a escribir la tutora en el pizarrón.

– _¡QUE!_ – Exclamo en su mente por dos cosas, mirando rápidamente al frente y a las caras que la miraba a hora a ella. Una era por, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – _¿se encontraba aquí?_ – Se preguntaba desconcertada y la otra por su nombre propuesto.

Desde que llegó evadió a esa "maravilla" de la que todos hablaban y rechazo todas las invitaciones que le hizo el comité. Y por otro lado ¿ella representante de un grupo? Apenas si podía cuidar de ella misma.

–Pido que se pongan de pie las dos…– Dijo la maestra.

Sayaka un poco torpe e indispuesta lo hizo, extrañamente con un temor mirar a quien ignoro sin tener razón aparente y que ahora sospecha, está a un lado de ella. A pesar de todo ahora parecía comprender. Aún si no habían designado al representante, siendo ella la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene cierto mando en cualquier lugar que pise dentro de la escuela. Por eso todos obedecieron al entrar la maestra.

El ruido de la silla de alado hacerse para atrás la hizo voltear, no podía ser cierto aún se decía a sí misma y ante su asombro, lentamente se ponía de pie la chica del invernadero. Ni siquiera se molestó en verla, simplemente se puso de pie y miraba al frente, a la maestra. Sayaka miraba aturdida con pena, temor y sorpresa también hacia el frente.

Los votos con las manos levantadas cuando la maestra dijo su nombre supero dignamente a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Por primera vez alguien estaba por encima de una leyenda viviente.

–Felicitaciones Yamamoto-San, a partir de ahora usted es la representante…– comento ella

–Un momento, agradezco su voto de confianza, – Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, –p…pero, no me conocen y…–

–¿Acaso no se siente usted capaz de hacerlo?– Le replico a cambio como probando su carácter la voz de la chica del invernadero.

Las primeras palabras dirigidas hacia ella por su compañera de alado le helaron la sangre. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, que ahora la miraba con ojos serios y directamente.

–N…no es que no me sienta capas, es solo que pienso que usted es mejor para representar al grupo o alguien que tenga, más tiempo en esta escuela…–

–No veo a nadie más que esté interesada en este asunto, y tal parece que ellas lo quieren así además, siendo yo la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, agradecería su ayuda en esto– Le dijo con una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos –Ya que, se reusó el ciclo pasado a colaborar con el comité, estamos escasos de gente y hay mucho que hacer…–

– _Manipuladora_ – Pensaba dentro de sí apretando los dientes, de alguna forma y sutilmente le reclamaba sus anteriores desplantes.

–Por cierto, mi nombre es Watanabe Miyuki, presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Es un gusto poder conocer a "Sayaka" al fin– Le dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado como un gentil y maquiavélico saludo volviendo a sentarse.

Sayaka se quedó de pie, mientras los demás incluyendo a la maestra dieron por hecho el asunto borrando lo que había escrito anteriormente en el pizarrón. Para después escuchar el timbre del cambio de clase.

Mas incomoda no podía estar, fungiendo con sus funciones más a fuerza que por querer, llego la hora del almuerzo. De pronto su motivación del receso había desaparecido, sabiendo bien ahora quien es la chica que veía casi a diario en su escondite no le quedó más que buscar a las integrantes del único lugar donde se sentía feliz, su banda.

+++++Comedor de la escuela+++++

–¡Hey! –

–¡Hey! Sayaka–

Le saludaron al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban reunidas algunas miembros, en especial Momoka quien era una de las más rebeldes y criticada del lugar.

–Oye Sayaka, corren unos rumores de que te peleaste con la presidenta–

–¿Qué? –

–Es verdad,– Murmuro otra de las chicas –y también dicen que planeas quitarle la presidencia del consejo–

–¡QUE! –

–¿Es mentira? – Comento con decepción Momoka –Nada me daría gusto que la sangrona esa perdiera poder en esta estricta escuela–

–P..p..or supuesto que lo es, apenas la conocí hoy y obviamente no me interesa la presidencia del consejo–

–Pues parece que ya estás en boca de todos y ellas dicen lo contrario– Le dijo otra de sus compañeras.

–No puedo creerlo…– murmuro desplomándose en el asiento de las bancas de comedor, todo este tiempo ha huido precisamente de esto, chismes, los cuales en parte provocaron la salida de su antigua escuela. –¿Por qué dices que es Sangrona Momoka? –

–Y Sangrona es poco, es mandona, manipuladora, –Sayaka hacía gestos de darle la razón pensativamente mientras escuchaba esa descripción y lo que vio hoy no es para menos. –es una solitaria amargada, matada, cerebrito y cree que está por encima de todo y de todos, además…–

–Ya, ya es suficiente– Se puso de pie Sayaka un poco incomoda por todo lo que le ha ocurrido apenas en su primer día de clases. –Las veo más tarde en el club– Dijo sin más alejándose de ahí.

Así comenzaron a correr infinidad de rumores sobre ellas dos, apenas había pasado una semana y la tensión crecía cada vez más sentada una a lado de la otra, no se hablaban, pero tampoco se habían declarado la guerra, simplemente había un ambiente extraño entre las dos.

_ Una semana después_

Sayaka se pone de pie al término de las clases yendo hacia el frete, recibe los cuadernos de trabajos de sus compañeras, siendo lunes debían revisarlos labores de fin de semana. Uno a uno salía sus compañeras que suspiraban al pasar dejar sus preciados cuadernillos. Al final, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, se acercó Miyuki y le entrego su cuaderno. Ya no había nadie más en aquel salón solo ellas dos una frente a la otra y una tarde inminente se asomaba por las ventanas del salón.

–Te mostrare donde está la sala de profesores de nuestro grado, sígueme– Amablemente y sin aires de nada la invito a seguirla, como buena presidenta, se encarga de guiar a las despistadas como Sayaka.

Sayaka caminaba aun lado de ella cargando los 25 cuadernos de sus compañeras, no sabía porque la obedecía, usualmente se las arregla para hacer las cosas por si sola pero la seguía en silencio.

–¿Por qué no has vuelto al invernadero? – Dijo de repente Miyuki.

–¡He! – Sayaka se sorprende –¿D..de qué hablas? –

–¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta? –

–¿e…eh? – De pronto volvió a sentir escalofríos.

–Yo siempre supe quién eres–

–Bueno, eso es normal, eres la presidenta… ¿No?– Dijo tartamudeando un poco

–Como tal, lo es pero… parece me has olvidado…–

–¿Eh? ¿Te conozco? – La reacción en Sayaka fue muy genuina, y no le quedó más que reír irónicamente a Miyuki.

–Cuando tenías cinco años te mudaste a Tokio, Sayanee…–

Sayaka realmente sorprendida, se para de golpe al escuchar ese apodo que de pronto no reconoce viendo como seguía caminando solo algunos pasos su compañera, que al notar que ya no la seguía se dio media vuelta con sus manos detrás de ella como si hubiera hecho una linda travesura. De igual forma sonreía y recuperaba esos pasos que dio de más hacia Sayaka que ahora la miraba con desconcierto total.

–¿Olvidaste la promesa? –

– _¿Promesa?_ – Se formaba una y otra vez esa palabra en su mente. _–¿Qué promesa?¿Quién eres? ¿Qué que hablas? –_ Se cuestionaba en silencio mientras solo la miraba.

La chica estaba totalmente frente a ella, solo aquellos cuadernos marcaban la distancia. Entre la mirada dudosa de Sayaka y la insistencia sonriente delante de ella.

–Prometiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar y que jamás me abandonarías– Revelo Miyuki ante ella algo que parece causar un flashback instantáneo y rápido cuando sus ojos miraron hacia un punto a su izquierda y volver con sorpresa a los ojos que tenía enfrente –Yo te espere, ahora cumple tu promesa…–

–Milky…– Murmuro…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin pte2+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sayaka se había quedado dormida mirando el techo y despierta de un sobre salto. Con su respiración irregular y su corazón palpitando acelerado a voluntad. Poco a poco volvía a la calma parpadeando repetidas veces tratando de sacar de su mente el resiente sueño. Que más que uno, fue una fracción del momento en que se encontraron, ese momento que no puede olvidar y que desea jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Pareciera un broma bien planeada por el destino, reencontrarse en la preparatoria y ahora en su lugar de trabajo hacia más difíciles sus días y su pasado atormentaba su memoria.

Algunos rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por su ventana, era el indicio más claro de que iniciaba un nuevo día en el cual abandonaría esa cama incomoda y podría regresar a su trabajo. Apenas si suspiro un poco cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Una figura bien conocida entra sin pedir permiso con una pequeña maleta, le llevaba su ropa favorita.

–¡Hey! Bella durmiente, vístete que tenemos trabajo–

–Buenos días, a mí también me da gusto verte Jurina– Dijo con ironía a su mal educada compañera sosteniéndose sobre sus puños apoyados en la cama para sentarse y recibirla.

–Oh, cierto. Buen día Bella durmiente…–Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mostrándole una Chaqueta nueva de piel.

–Olvídalo, dame eso– Le arrebato la ropa mirando en seguida aquella prenda nueva.

–¿Y ésta…? –

–Es un obsequio para ti–

–¿Para mí? –

–¿Hay alguien más en esta habitación? Si no la quieres devuélvemela me gustó mucho y no me molestaría quedármela. –

–No, no es eso, es solo que nunca… me habías...–

–A ver Bella durmiente, –Dijo sentándose en la cama. –Voy a ser muy honesta contigo Yamamoto– El tono burlón había desaparecido. –Ayer creí perder a mi única amiga y es un sentimiento que no quiero repetir y me di cuenta de lo importante que…–

–¿Es enserio? –Interrumpió Sayaka el discurso de su compañera como no creyendo que Jurina fuera tan sentimental.

–No la vedad intente recuperar tu chaqueta de la lavandería pero como se pasaron los días y nunca la recogiste la vendieron…–

–¿QUE? ¡EL DUEÑO VENDIO MI CHAQUETA!–

–Vaya parece que si estás bien– Dijo volviendo a sus burlas –No la vendió, ya no tenía arreglo, el café caliente/hirviendo la hecho a perder, y yo… Olvídalo solo dame las gracias, te espero afuera– Termino de decirle ahora si notándola honesta y sonríe en el acto al verla abandonar la habitación.

Tomo sus prendas y se vistió rápidamente, la alta ya estaba aprobada y solo ansiaba salir de ahí.

+++++++++++Departamento de policías++++++++

Al arribar a las instalaciones, después de pasar por su ritual matutino al café, ambas agentes eran recibidas por muchos policías y compañeros de igual rango, daban la bienvenida a la agente Sayaka aliviados de aun contar con ella en el departamento.

Agradecida por las atenciones de sus compañeros, suben por el ascensor y toman sus tradicionales lugares y comienzan el día ordenando sus reportes.

–¿Encontraste algo? –

–Nada–

–mmm, este tipo sabe borrar bien su rastro, las pocas evidencias que reunieron los forenses y los resultados de la Doctora no nos dice mucho–

Una llamada entrante para la Agente Jurina hace que deje el departamento. Una vez más hablaban del colegio de la pequeña Miku. Sayaka siguió recopilando la información por un tiempo considerable, hasta que una llamada a su cubículo distraes a sus dedos agiles que tecleaban sin parar su reporte que no pudo realizar el día de ayer.

–Bueno–

–Agente Sayaka, buen día–

–Comandante, buen día–

–Me comunique con Jurina pero no se encuentra en la oficina. Necesito que la Doctora forense y tú se presenten en la fiscalía ahora mismo. –

–Y…¿la forense ya lo sabe? –

–No, le he estado llamando al laboratorio y no contesta, debe estar haciendo alguna autopsia. Ve por ella y se vienen juntas las quiero aquí en media hora.–

–Oh, está bien– No le queda más que obedecer.

Era tiempo de ver de nuevo a quien la acompaño toda noche en su vivido sueño. Se pone de pie y camina hasta el laboratorio. Ahora no sabe realmente si no quiere entrar al laboratorio por su fobia a los cuerpos expuestos o a la misma forense.

++++++++Área Forense++++++

Hablando del cuerpo destazado encuentra a la doctora armando lo que quedaba de él. Algo extraño sucedía, conforme suturaba las pequeñas partes parecía estar muy feliz y se movía como si estuviera bailando, eso era lo que apreciaba detrás de las paredes de cristal.

Su tarjeta le dio acceso a esa habitación del laboratorio. –Doctora– Dijo su nombre pero fue totalmente ignorada –¿Doctora Miyuki? – Pero de igual forma fue ignorada.

Toco el hombro de la Doctora y esta se sobre salto un poco al verla para ahí. En medio de su canción favorita y ni su trabajo le hacía evitar el ritmo de la canción ni olvidar los pegajosos pasos fue pillada en el acto.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Le cantas y le bailas a un muerto? –

–Oh, Agente…. ¿Tiene algo de malo sentirse alegre? – Dijo sin sorprenderse y viéndola como si no hubiera sucedido nada anteriormente, mientras se quita uno de los auriculares que parecían no tener esos cables molestos.

Sayaka comprendió al instante esa actitud, no es para menos sin embargo, le inquieta un poco el hecho de que de verdad no muestre interés el verle de vuelta.

–Lo siento, no sabía que traías esas cosas en los oídos– Dijo acercándose a ella recargándose en la otra plancha, casi frente al cuerpo en el que estaba trabajando la forense pero mirándola a ella y no a él.

–Se llaman audífonos y son in alámbricos, muy cómodos por cierto– Le contesto mostrándole efectivamente un pequeño auricular sin un molesto cable.

–Se lo que son unos audífonos–

–Pues no lo parece, al llamarles "cosas" –

–¿Por qué gozas de hacerme parecer idiota? –

La Doctora Miyuki se ahorró sus comentarios mirándola de una forma obvia mientras la agente captaba el mensaje visual de sarcasmo que estaba entrando por toda la puerta del laboratorio de la forense.

–No bueno…– Dijo mirando para todas partes.

–¿Qué haces? – Cuestiono Miyuki después de ese comportamiento.

Sayaka de pronto se movía un poco rápido y miraba debajo de los muebles incluso de los pies del muerto que lo cubría una sabana azul.

–Busco mí sentido humor – Respondió.

–Tal vez en la morgue lo puedas encontrar y yo puedo ayudarte al llegar ahí– Hizo el comentario mostrándole las tijeras que traía en su otra mano.

–Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa doctora de los muertos–

El celular de Sayaka y el de Miyuki, que por fin lo escucho sobre una de las charolas, comienza a sonar y ambas lo contestan. De igual forma recibiendo una represión, una por no pasar el recado de forma URGENTE y prefirió pelear con la forense, y la otra por no contestar las 15 llamadas perdidas que tenía.

–Vamos para allá/ Vamos para allá– Dicen ambas después de colgar la llamada entrante.

++++Estacionamiento++++

Saliendo al estacionamiento del departamento, Sayaka la miro al ver que no hacía nada.

–¿Tienes en que irte? –

–No, esta mañana me devolvieron mi auto sin cristales gracias a una explosión– Sayaka se vio incomoda ente el comentario– Llamé a la grúa para que se lo llevaran al taller –¿Tu No tienes un Vehículo?–

–Ah… pues lo tengo, si…– Dijo tartamudeando y con un poco de temor.

–¿Entonces?…–

–¡Oh!, por aquí– Le mostro el camino a donde deja esa robusta moto negra.

–¿Una moto? –

–Am, pues si…–

–Trago falda–

–Te puedes ir en Taxi…–

–Grosera–

–¿Qué? Es una opción y muy buena– Sayaka enciende el potente motor de su vehículo como si estuviera a punto de marcharse.

–¡No! Espera– La tomo de un brazo antes de que se pusiera el casco –Es la hora del tráfico y si me voy en taxi jamás llegare a tiempo…pero–

Sayaka la miro de arriba abajo haciendo un gesto un tanto victorioso y coloco el casco frente a ella para quitarse la chamarra.

–Ten, póntela en las piernas, y ponte esto también– Dijo ofreciéndole su casco mientras ella descendió de la moto y sacaba el de repuesto muy elegante también volviendo a subir. –Sube o llegaremos tarde y nos van a volver a regañar–

Miyuki sin más opción posible opta por subir y acomodo la chamarra que le ofreció la Agente de forma que no fuera a exponer parte de su integridad. Se puso el casco que oculto completamente su rostro un tanto ruborizada por la fragancia agradable dentro de él.

–Sostente bien– Le dijo Sayaka, pero fue algo que no escucho del todo la doctora he hizo que se inclinara hacia el frente.

–¿Qué? – Su voz hueca preguntaba por lo que había dicho anteriormente. El en acto sintió ligeramente el busto de la chica en su espalda poniéndola de verdad nerviosa.

–Q..que te sujetes bien–

–Ah, ¿así está bien? – Sin pena alguna le rodeo de la cintura lista para andar. Era evidente la rigidez de Sayaka.

Se pusieron en marcha, en aquel veloz vehículo saliendo del estacionamiento y despareciendo por la primera vuelta de la calle. Al llegar a un semáforo unos tipos en un lujoso auto lanzaron ruidos sugestivos con sus labios lo cual las hizo voltear a ambas un a lado. Sus perversos sonidos eran a acompañados con lascivas gestualidades, cosa que molesto mucho a la agente.

Quito su mano derecha del manubrio dirigiéndola a un costado de su pantalón y saco la placa mostrándoselas con un rostro sonriente e imitando algunos de sus gestos volviendo de inmediato a su ceño fruncido y ojos molestos.

–Mierda una Policía– Los tipos no sabían ni dónde meterse así que el conductor subió su vidrio polarizado y no voltearon a verlas el tiempo que le quedaba al semáforo en rojo. Al cambiar para dar el pase, dieron vuelta discreta e inmediatamente lejos de aquellas mujeres. Ella hizo lo mismo pero hacia el frente.

–Así que ese es el poder de tu placa– Dijo Miyuki debajo del casco acercándose nuevamente mucho más que antes. –Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes Nov…–

No la dejo terminar bien la frase cuando Sayaka acelera bruscamente su moto.

Jurina iba en camino mientras Sayaka paso por un lado de ella a muy alta velocidad, pensó hacerle la broma de detenerla, pero no traía torreta así que lamento el hecho y la dejo ir, aparte se dio cuenta de quien la acompañaba, eso sí era algo novedoso.

+++++Fiscalía+++++

Una vez dentro de la fiscalía, no había palabras por parte de nadie dentro de la oficina de del Director ahí, aguardaban las dos agentes, la fornece y la comandante. Hasta que por fin apareció el señor que las había citado anteriormente. Saludo a todas las presentes y en especial a una.

–Agente Yamamoto, que gusto verla de nuevo–

–Oh, gracias–

El señor se pasa de largo y se sienta en su silla muy cómoda por cierto. Las mira y se recarga sobre sus codos y aclara su voz ante las expectantes.

–Ustedes tres, Yamamoto, Matsui y Watanabe salen la próxima semana para España–

Las chicas se quedaron expectantes ante lo dicho por el Director. Así, sin nada más de buenas a primeras las manda del otro lado del mundo y aun país cuya lengua no se lleva bien con la suya.

–¿Estad usted está seguro de lo que dice? – La agente Jurina por fin se atreve a hablar.

–Por supuesto, para un trabajo tan importante, debo enviar a mis mejores agentes y a la mejor forense, mi hija– Dijo con una Gran sonrisa.

–¿Es su hija? – Jurina estaba realmente sorprendida al igual que la comandante. Pero Sayaka no mostraba sorpresa alguna y eso levantaba más sospechas a la agente por su comportamiento.

–Así es, aunque no de sangre, pero esta bella mujer aparte de ser inteligente es la mejor de todo Japón en su rama–

–Vaya–

–Su Misión es, estar de encubierto. De acuerdo con las pruebas que he adquirido tanto de su departamento como el de los demás, el delincuente Edgar nos ha dado indicios de que lo que buscamos esta allá, desde hoy a ustedes tres las delego a este caso. Estarán como estudiantes en la Universidad de Barcelona, no podrán revelar su identidad. Estando allá les asignaran identidades falsas como también documentación, colaboraran con el departamento de asuntos internos y contaran con todo lo que necesiten incluyendo auto, casa y equipamiento. – Se formó un silencio inesperado y el director solo las veía. –Eso es todo, pueden retirarse–

Las chicas se pusieron de pie e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia, saliendo por ultimo de aquella oficina un poco sorprendidas.

–No puedo creerlo, nos vamos a España– Dijo Miyuki

–No puedo creer que sea tu padre– Dijo Jurina a una Miyuki sonriente.

–Y espero que hagan bien su trabajo, no van de vacaciones–

–No como cree, lo haremos bien– Dijeron las chicas que antes hablaron.

La única que no decía nada era Sayaka, por el momento no se sabía lo que había en su cabeza, era ilegible pero de igual forma se veía de cierta manera sorprendida.

Por fin le asignaron el caso de lleno del asesino fantasma quien mato cruelmente a dos capos de la mafia y se especula que también a su hermano ahora tiene dos casos incluyendo éste. Por fin obtendría respuestas para lo cual juro que se convertiría en la mejor y que esclarecería el hecho además de tomar venganza sin piedad.


	6. 05 -Un Nuevo Sentimiento Pte 1

CASI PERFECTO

CPITULO 5

-Un Nuevo Sentimiento-

Después de aquella noticia, las chicas volvieron a su trabajo normal. Esta vez, la forense volvió con Jurina, después de eso no quería verle la cara que tenía Sayaka en estos momentos. Ahora había más dudas en el aire y sabía perfectamente que Jurina en cualquier momento pediría algunas respuestas a los resientes acontecimientos. Por otro lado apresuradamente la agente Sayaka se adelantó en su moto sin decirle nada a nadie solo salió de aquel lugar después de responder una llamada en su teléfono privado.

****En el Auto***

–¿Miyuki, cómo es eso de que el Director es tu Padre? –

–Es una historia muy larga de contar, pero a grande rasgos…– Y ahí estaba la pregunta que estaba esperando desde que encendió el automóvil Jurina – No es mi padre Biológico él se casó con mi madre antes de que ella…– De pronto la forense hizo una pausa y Jurina una conduciendo le volteo a mirar sin perder de vista el camino notando un rostro pensativo por parte de la forense. –Falleciera…– Dijo al fin en un suspiro.

–Tu madre…– Jurina estaba triplemente sorprendida en el día. – ¿Y eso cuando sucedió?–

–Mañana es su sexto aniversario–

–¿Mañana? Eso quiere decir que murió cuando aún estabas… en… la preparatoria– De pronto la mente ágil de Jurina ato uno de tantos cabos sueltos en su cabeza pero aun sin comprender del todo –Lo siento mucho, en verdad–

–Está bien, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y todo es mejor ahora–

–Me alegra– Jurina no dijo nada más, se reservó sus pensamientos solo para ella y siguió condiciendo con normalidad.

****Departamento de Investigación Criminal***

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en sus oficinas tomando cada una el elevador. Uno hacia arriba y otro hacia la planta baja, donde se encontraba la nueva área forense. Al llegar Jurina a su cubículo, asomo su cabeza al de Sayaka, aún no había llegado lo cual era extraño ya que ella se fue mucho antes que la comandante y ellas. No le dio mucha importancia, posiblemente se entretuvo por ahí en algún establecimiento de comida, ya era tarde sería algo normal, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba evadiéndola para que no le preguntara nada sobre ella y la forense.

Tomo su lugar y continúo con lo que hacía antes de recibir esa llamada del colegio de la pequeña Miku. Así transcurrió un tiempo considerable y la otra agente aun no aparecía. Era extraño e irónico como de pronto se sintió sola, desde hace un par de años, su compañía significaba mucho pues había dejado de ser solo alguien más con quien pasaba sus días en su trabajo, si no que ahora disfrutaba lo que hacía en su compañía. Su línea de extensión del teléfono de su cubículo la distrajo de aquellos pensamientos.

–Si diga–

–Agente–

–¡Oh! Miyuki, ¿Qué ocurre? –

–Necesito de su presencia en el laboratorio–

–Oh, enseguida bajo–

Dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se levantó no sin antes mirar de nuevo aquel lugar vacío preguntándose de verdad donde podrá estar su compañera.

+++++Área forense+++++

Al llegar, pasó su tarjeta por el detector para que la puerta le diera acceso y se dirigió a la oficina de la Doctora forense. Toco la puerta y una voz le dio le dio la invitación para seguir adelante.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre Doctora? –

La Doctora se encontraba, sentada frente a su computador, e invitaba a pasar de lleno a la agente mientras ella se ponía de pie caminando hasta la puerta.

–Tengo las pruebas finales de los tejidos de la victima de ayer– Dijo con unas hojas en las manos.

–¿Y qué hay de nuevo? – Jurina tomo asiento, y como las sillas giraban seguía sus movimientos, divertida en la silla como niña pequeña.

–Mucho– Le responde fascinada, frenando de lleno los movimientos de la agente.

–¿Así? – La reacción de Jurina fue de extrañeza al ver como los ojos le brillaban a la forense por su descubrimiento.

Estando en esa silla con la forense bloqueando la salida sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver tanta fascinación en una sola palabra.

–De acuerdo con los análisis histológicos y las pruebas de ADN, los brazos de esta víctima no le pertenecen– Dijo extendiendo su brazo.

–¿Qué? – Jurina tomo entre sus manos aquellos documentos y lee el informe bien redactado de la Doctora confirmando lo dicho.

–Así, Como lo oye agente, los brazos no corresponden a este cuerpo, ciertamente…–Cruzando sus brazos y pensando en silencio con una mano en la babilla meditaba algo mientras Jurina estaba sorprendida pero con la intriga escrita en toda su cara.

–¿Y cómo fue que se le paso tan pequeño detalle a la mejor de las Doctoras en su rama?–

Cruzada de brazos recargada en el borde lateral del marco de la puerta de la oficina, se encontraba la agente Yamamoto. Jurina despego la vista de aquellos papeles al escuchar su voz y Miyuki hizo muecas en su rostro sin una gota de gracia aun dándole la espalda.

–Hey Yamamoto, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –

–Cuando llegue no estabas en tu cubículo y me dijeron que habías bajado al laboratorio–

–Oh ya veo, ¿Y dónde te habías metido? –

–Fui a comer con mi tío, me invito y no pude negarme– Dijo mirando a Miyuki que se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, mirando fugazmente a la agente pero aparto la mirada suspirando en frustración, acomodando sus hojas e imprimiendo otro juego con los resultados para entregárselos a las agentes moviéndose por su oficina de un lado a otro.

–Ooh, tu misterioso tío, el cual nunca he visto pero lo mencionas muy a menudo–

–¿Le dijiste que la semana entrante te vas a España? –

–Sí, era de eso de lo que él quería hablar– Al escuchar eso Miyuki hizo una ruido abrupto en una gaveta que hizo que las chicas callaran por un momento cualquier palabra.

–¿Terminaron con su fraternal encuentro? Hay otra cosa que quiero mostrarle agente Jurina– Dijo acentuando solo Jurina y saliendo de ahí dirigiéndose al cuarto frio, con un par de folders en su mano, siendo seguida por ambas chicas aunque no digiera el nombre de una.

Al llegar al cuarto frio, abre la puerta de seguridad con su tarjeta, volteando a ver a Yamamoto. –Tenga cuidado con la puerta agente– Le aclara y entra.

Saca de una de las cámaras frías una bolsa de plástico que contenido a un pequeño corte bien conservado y se los muestra señalándoles el nombre del propietario. Jurina lo toma entre sus manos y frunce el ceño enseguida.

–Esto no es posible, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –

–Una de muy mal gusto– Opino Sayaka al ver también.

–Como podrán ver, los brazos que por error le puse al cuerpo que está en la plancha le pertenecen a aquel cuerpo mutilado que encontraron en el auto abandonado– Asombrada con su rostro puro de admiración da aquellos resultados –Fueron tratados de forma magnifica para conservarlos y ponerlos en la escena del crimen–

Su fascinación no tenía límites, las agentes se miraban una a la otra y no tanto por aquellos resultados si no por la actitud de la forense, no cabe duda que dignamente lleva el nombre de Doctora de los muertos.

–¿Alguien está jugando con nosotros? –

–O tal vez alguien quiere decirnos algo–

–Esperen un momento, si este cuerpo no tiene brazos, ¿dónde están? –

–Si este criminal sigue armando escenas de crimen, es posible que la próxima víctima no tenga su cabeza. Doctora, ¿Cuántas partes le faltaban al victima encerrada en el coche?–

–Los brazos, la cabeza y las piernas–

–Bueno ahora tenemos sus brazos–

Entre más preguntas se hacían, menos llegaban a una conclusión, de ser misteriosa paso a ser frustrante por no poder descifrar las intenciones del delincuente desquiciado que desmiembra cuerpos.

–Creo que debemos notificárselo a la comandante–

–Sí, lo sé–

Las agentes se retiran del área forense llevando con ellas el folder de los actuales resultados y la comparación genética de los anteriores resultados del cuerpo encerrado en el coche.

++++Oficina de la Comandante Sae++++

–¿Qué es lo que tratan de decirme? –

–Nada, tampoco nosotras lo entendemos–

–Esto no me gusta nada, y menso ahora que deben salir del país–

–Podemos negarnos y que manden a otros–

–No, es vital que salgan– Dijo la comandante con un aura de misterio envolviéndola.

–Nosotros haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos mientras estemos aquí–

–Eso espero, por lo pronto estén alerta–

–Si comandante– Respondieron las agentes abandonando al oficina.

++++Ascensor+++

Entraron al ascensor, debían bajar algunos pisos ya que la oficina de su jefa inmediata se encontraba en el piso más alto. Fue silencioso todo su camino inclusive dentro de él. Jurina tenía varias dudas en la cabeza pero Sayaka parecía estar normal como todo los días.

–Oye Yamamoto, ¿quieres salir esta noche?–

–Claro, porque no, ¿solo tú y yo?–

–Sí, pero si quieres podemos a la…–

–No, no… no quiero–

Adivinando las palabras que seguramente se formaban en la boca de Jurina, evade cualquier pregunta y solo se limita a aceptar esa invitación. Después de tantas cosas que han sucedido le viene bien un poco de distracción.

–Entonces iré a cambiarme de ropa y a dejar a Miku en casa de mis padres, te veo en el mismo lugar de siempre Yamamoto. No olvides terminar tu reporte–

–Sí, sí, nos vemos al rato–

Se pusieron de acuerdo las chicas al salir del ascensor, Jurina despidiéndose y Yamamoto volviendo a su cubículo. Basto un par de horas para que Sayaka terminara de hacer sus deberes. Con el ultimo [enter] para guardar su documento se recarga en su cómoda silla estirándose lo más que puede para liberar la tensión levantando sus brazos y jalándolos hacia atrás. Contempla por última vez el monitor que esta por apagarse y se pone de pie, toma su chaqueta que anteriormente dejo en el respaldo de su silla y se dirige al ascensor.

Ya es un poco tarde pero aún hay personas del turno de la mañana, es la hora del cambio de personal para los que les toca el turno de la noche. Dos de las puertas de los ascensores se abren al mismo tiempo, y de igual forma dos personas salen.

–Yamamoto–

–Doctora–

–¿Así que esta tarde estuviste con tu tío? –

–Sí, así es–

–Ya que viste a tu tío, me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme a cenar–

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería? –

–Tiene razón, olvídalo. Hasta luego–

Miyuki dejo lugar abordando un lujoso auto negro que seguramente la llevara a su destino, Sayaka solo siguió sus movimientos con la vista y en un suspiro haciendo un mueca extraña en la comisura de sus labio, se dirigió al estacionamiento para ir por su moto y regresar a casa para después llegar a su punto de reunión con Jurina.

******Bar****

Era una noche tranquila como nunca, la agente Yamamoto se encontraba en su mesa reservada, mientras esperaba la aparición de su compañera bebiendo de su cerveza negra concentrándose en las gotas heladas que caían por los contornos de la botella mientras la devolvía a la mesa. Repasaba en su memoria aquel sueño de la noche anterior y de lo que sucedió después ¿Por qué Miyuki de la nada la invito a cenar? Su cabeza estaba muy revuelta por los acontecimientos.

Jurina arribo a aquel lugar buscando de entre las personas a su compañera, cuando la localiza la mira encogida de hombros mirando su botella.

–¡Hey! Yamamoto– Dijo llegando al fin hasta ella dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro –¿Trajiste tu moto? – Pregunta para iniciar con la conversación.

–¡Hey! – Expreso con un poco de desgano –No, la deje en casa–

–Eso es bueno, todo un conductor responsable ¿Qué te ocurre Yamamoto? –

––¿Qué? –

–¿Qué? – Imita su sonido –Últimamente has estado muy ausente, irritable, de mal humor y pues ahora que nos iremos…–

–No me pasa nada– Corto las palabras de Jurina antes de que digiera algo.

–El día es que estuvimos en el campo de minas, Miyuki me dijo que se conocen desde la preparatoria– Comento sin rodeos

–¿Eh? – Sayaka entra en un momento de crisis, la forense le ha dicho algo a Jurina, pero ¿Qué tanto? ––¿A.. Así? ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto como si no importara realmente pero un poco inquieta.

–Nada fuera de lo común, algo así como que fuiste una verdadera molestia…–

–¿Eso te dijo? – Ella se sobre salta un poco con un involuntario pero divertido puchero que también divierte a Jurina

–JaJa, no, bueno si, pero también me dijo que eras alguien muy importante en su vida…además, la forma en que reacciono ella y tú en el campo de minas…–

–Es verdad, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, mucho en verdad– Sayaka vuelve a una expresión pensativa

–Ya sabía yo que había algo extraño aquí…y en preparatoria según Miyuki–

–Nos conocemos desde antes… mucho antes–

–¿Antes? ¿Qué tanto es antes? –

–No sé, desde que aprendió a caminar, que se yo, mis padres eran muy cercanos a los de ella–

–Vaya…–

–Pero ya no importa…– Murmuro dando un trago profundo a su botella.

–¿No? – Jurina veía todo lo contrario en el los gestos de Sayaka, ciertamente es una mujer reservada pero la conoce y sabe cómo obtener lo que busca hoy.

–No. Además, es una historia muy larga y no planeo contártela–

–¿Por qué no? Somos amigas. Sé que eres bastante reservada pero bueno no puedo forzarte. Entonces si no te importa Miyuki pues yo podría…–

–¡Oye! –

–¿Vez? Cuéntame, ¿Quién es ella?–

Sayaka fue muy evidente con su reacción y es consciente de que Jurina lo notó y sabe que esa chica, la Doctora, es alguien muy importante como para no permitir ponga sus garras sobre ella. La misma Jurina lo sabe pero solo debía presionar el botón indicado para que este misterio para ella comience a descifrarse.

–Cuando la vi por primera vez en la preparatoria no supe quién era, la vi en el invernadero de la escuela, era un colegio para chicas…–

–Lo sé, y también sé que eras muy popular–

–¿Qué? ¿También te lo dijo?–

–Algo así–

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –

–Solo eso, ella la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y tú la chica rebelde popular–

–No era rebelde, solo un poco diferente… En fin, la primera vez que según yo la vi, era muy apartada al resto de las chicas, la única en el instituto que aparentemente no le importaba mi presencia, orgullosa y reservada…La mejor–

–Me dijo algo sobre que tuvieron sus diferencias–

–Algo así, la mitad de la escuela la odiaba y la otra mitad la idolatraba–

–Y tu supongo fuiste como la salvadora de las renegadas ¿Cierto? –

–Tal vez, pero yo no la recordaba, un día, cuando debía entregar los cuadernillos de tareas se ofreció a mostrarme el camino hacia la sala de maestros. Yo era nueva desempeñando el papel de representante de la clase–

–¡Wooow! –

–Cállate y escucha, de lo contrario no te diré nada – Le dijo en el mismo tono de juego de siempre.

–Si mi capitán– Siguiéndole el juego Jurina, se acomodó lista para escuchar muy atenta algo que es de su interés.

–Tampoco me ubicaba bien en la escuela, solo sabía llegar a la cafetería y al salón de mi club. En ese momento ella se encargó de recordarme que ya la conocía desde antes– Dijo en medio de un profundo pensamiento –En verdad, mis recuerdos son muy borrosos no recuerdo aquellos días con claridad ya que no lleve una infancia ordinaria–Suspira y le da un trago a su cerveza que progresivamente perdía la frescura y contenido. –Cuando cumplí 5 años me mude a Tokio. Éramos amigas desde pequeñas supongo sin embargo… en la preparatoria algo cambio. –

–¿Qué cambio? –

Sayanee se movió incómodamente sobre su asiento, decir la verdad realmente no le importa, pero aún le es difícil enfrentar algo que inútilmente intento hundir en lo más profundo de ella.

–Simplemente no me acordaba de ella–

–No puedo creer que no la hayas reconocido Yamamoto–

–Bueno, tenía 5 años cuando me fui…–

–y 5 años de retraso mental ¿o qué?, ella a ti si te recordó–

–No es eso, bueno si pero cuando jugábamos en el parque ella…. ella era gordita…– Dijo disminuyendo de forma progresiva su voz.

–¿Qué? – cuestiono Jurina sonriendo pero sin el afán de burlarse Realmente sorprendida, Miyuki es de muy bien ver y si no fuera por Sayaka seguramente ya formaría parte de su lista frecuente.

–En la preparatoria era totalmente diferente y bueno sigue conservando sus cachetes ahora que lo pienso, pero de verdad parecía una pelota–

–Si te escuchara seguramente ahora si te manda a la morgue– Dijo –Creí que no podía ser más despistada, ten cuidado Yamamoto el desinterés te puede costar caro– Le dijo consiente de que por parte de Miyuki sabe un poco más.

–Mira quien lo dice–

–Precisamente por eso te lo digo, a diferencia de ti yo no tengo a nadie especial. Sin embargo, si algún día encuentro a esa persona no concebiría perderla–

–Vaya, después de todo si tienes corazón–

–y uno muy grande–

–jaja si claro–

–oye, ¿pero qué tal ahora? –

–¿Qué tal ahora de qué? –

–Miyuki. Se honesta, no sé qué ha ocurrido a ciencia cierta pero por lo que veo ella fue muy importante para ti, y tú para ella…–

–Define importante–

–En mi lenguaje de importancia, ella es más que una vieja conocida–

–Eso no voy a negártelo, pero hay cosas que no…–

–Comprendo, pero al menos me lo has contado. Ahora Miyuki no está en mi lista–

–Matsui–

–Ja ja ja ¿Y qué va a pasar con el viaje? –

–No lo sé, ¿Debe pasar algo? –

–No, pero solo seremos las tres, ¿ya caíste en la cuenta de eso? –

–SI, ya lo hice– Dice y con una peculiar actitud resignada bebe lo último que le quedaba a la botella, limpia los restos de líquido de sus labios con una servilleta y levanta su mano para que el mesero las atienda.

Después de un par de horas, las chicas disfrutaban de su noche olvidando un poco lo que eran y lo que les rodeaba, tanto que a Yamamoto se le pasaron las copas pero, Jurina era punto y aparte. Mientras las chicas pedían y pedían ronda tras ronda de diferentes tragos, convivían con algunas de las personas que ya conocían del lugar.

Solitaria, disfrazando su felicidad embriagada detrás de una sonrisa seductora y actitud posesiva, como mucha de las veces. Miro a una chica que solo estaba en la barra bebiendo una bebida trasparente, en una copa de coctel mientras volvía del baño.

La chica volteo a todas partes al sentir que alguien la observaba, pero volteo su cara con arrogancia cuando encontró al emisor cosa que, le pareció divertido y provocativo a Jurina. Se acercó sin dudarlo, con toda la experiencia encima. Su primera táctica fue recargarse en la barra a un lado de ella, sonriente mientras veía al bartender hacer su trabajo.

–Hola– Dijo saludando amigablemente pero la señorita la ignoro completamente – _Mejor aún_ – Peso ella con una lasciva sonrisa formada solo en la comisura de sus labios.

–¿Jurina-San le falta algo a su mesa? – Pregunto el bartender que conoce a la perfección a estas chicas.

–No, estamos bien, Gracias–

–¿A usted no se le ofrece nada? – Pregunto Jurina tratando de hacerle conversación a la chica difícil.

–¡No! ¿Qué es lo que pretende? – Pregunto indignada

–Nada, disculpe ¿No eres de por aquí cierto? –

–¿Importa mucho?, este es un lugar libre y cualquiera puede venir a tomar algo– Dijo bebiendo de su copa y volteando su rostro a otro lado.

–Tiene usted mucha razón, y puedo ver que no está de buen humor ¿Alguien la hizo enojar?–

–¿Qué? – La mujer nueva giro su cabeza para encontrar de nuevo el rostro cazador de Jurina.

–¿Me equivoco?, una mujer tan linda como tú no puede tan mala persona–

– ¿Y tú que puedes saber si soy o no una buena persona? –

–Me lo dice tu mirada, vacía y triste. Las personas a menudo vienen aquí para olvidar algo o para ignorar un momento que se sienten vacíos– Dijo haciéndole un análisis como si de verdad le importara, no era más que una de sus muchas tácticas para hacer que la conversación fluyera.

–¿A si? – Cuestiono la chica un poco más interesada girando su cuerpo sobre el asiento y recargando su codo derecho sobre la barra.

–Sí–

–¿Y, usted está intentando olvidar algo? O, ¿se siente vacía? –

Jurina rio inevitablemente ante la pregunta hecha con sus propias palabras, sin embargo esta oportunidad no la va desaprovechar.

–Puede ser ambas, puede ser ninguna–

–¿Cómo es eso? –

–Puede ser que, hoy solo quería conocer a alguien… como tú–

La chica arrogante sonrió como si captara inmediatamente la idea, además no estaba nada mal esa persona que el bartender llamo Jurina.

–Jurina ¿Cierto? –

–Matsui, Matsui Jurina, pero Jurina es perfecto–

–Miyawaki Sakura, Sakura está bien–

–Sakura, que bello nombre, y cuenta me Sakura ¿Qué haces por estos lugares? –

–Nada en especial, soy nueva en la ciudad y, tal vez también quería conocer a alguien…–

–Interesante– Dijo Jurina posando se barbilla sobre su la palma de la mano en forma de puño. –Yo puedo mostrarte la ciudad, si gustas–

–Me gustaría salir de aquí para empezar, la persona que me cito me dejo plantada–

–¿Cómo alguien se atreve a cancelarle una cita, a alguien como tú?– Jurina sonrió ante su éxito rotundo.

–Estupidez por naturaleza– Respondió

Dicho eso, Jurina es distraída por su amiga que estaba cantando a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones las canciones que ponían en el bar y comenzaba a llamar mucho la atención, sabiendo que estaba mucho más mal que ella, volvió su mirada a esa bella chica que acaba de conocer.

–De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí pero primero llevamos a mi amiga a su casa, ¿te parece?

–Está bien–

Jurina liquido la cuenta de su consumo junto con el de Sayaka, pero jamás pensó en que le tomaría mucho más tiempo del planeado convencer a su amiga a dejar el lugar, de la última y nos vamos no salía. Cuando por fin pudo tomar el control sobre ella la llevaron al auto y la subió a la parte atrás donde apenas si podía sentarse poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad para intentar mantenerla erguida.

–Cielos, ¿Por qué bebiste tanto?– Pregunto de forma inútil mientras la manipulaba a ella y a sus tercas manos. –No te vayas vomitar en mi auto Yamamoto…–

Sakura, la chica a acompañante expectante de aquel caos ofreció ayuda con aquellas manos escurridizas que se reusaban a utilizar el cinturón.

–¿Tu amiga siempre se pone de esa forma? –

–No, es la primera vez– responde pensativa y un poco sorprendida– Y le va a costar caro– Dijo con tono de burla por lo que le espera mañana aun si es una día libre, aunque verdaderamente se cuestionaba que fue lo que la orillo a ponerse de esa forma, aun en medio de su propia inestabilidad, ya que ella tampoco estaba al 100%.

Después de asegurar a Sayaka en el asiento trasero, amablemente le abre la puerta del copiloto a su nueva conocida, terminando ella por abordar su auto deportivo y ponerlo en marcha. Conforme pasaban por los lugares, le señalaba algunos de interés a la chica copiloto y conversaban agradablemente mientras Jurina veía por el retrovisor constante mente a su amiga completamente inclinada hacia el frente con el cinturón de seguridad haciendo su trabajo.

Estando ya en el departamento de Sayaka, que no era la primera vez, la llevaba directo a su habitación, pero los planes de la alcoholizada agente eran otros, como pudo hizo que Jurina la llevara al baño. No podía contener más su mareo y apenas si tuvo éxito para no ensuciar el auto y su piso que parecía un espejo de color negro.

Con gestos de desagrado Jurina cuidaba de su amiga en dificultades, dando por hecho que no había nada más que sacar más que jugos biliares. La ayudo a reincorporarse y asearse un poco para llevarla por fin a su cama donde, sin poner resistencia se quedó completamente dormida como una roca boca abajo. Jurina solo le quito su calzado dejándola dormir, saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con la chica.

–Perdón ¿No vamos? –

Sakura solo asentó con su cabeza y ambas salieron del edificio. Al estar nuevamente en su auto, Jurina confirmo la hora y puso el coche en marcha.

–Creo que, será mejor que te lleve a casa–

–Sí, es verdad. ¿Tu amiga se encontrara bien? –

–Sí sabe cómo arreglárselas, o eso espero, de todas formas mañana vendré temprano sábado y domingo descansamos–

–Ustedes dos son policías ¿Cierto?–

–Oh, viste las fotos–

–Cómo no iba a hacerlo, hay bastantes de ustedes dos y muchos reconocimientos…–

–Bueno, no es lo primero que le cuento a alguien–

–Comprendo– Dijo la chica.

Al llegar a su casa, un poco apartada de la ciudad y casi al otro extremo de la suya, dejo salir del auto a su presa viva lamentando el hecho pero su amiga es primero y necesitaba de su ayuda, ya después le cobrara el favor. Antes de que Sakura pusiera el segundo pie fuera del auto, regresa un movimiento girado el cuerpo.

–Ya es tarde, te gustaría quedarte esta noche–

Una sonrisa bastante misteriosa le hizo la invitación a Jurina, cosa que no desperdiciaría. Si a la chica no le importa a ella mucho menos.

Entro a su casa, lo primero que noto era un sinnúmero de fotografías de diversos paisajes, pero le llama la atención una en especial de una fuente. Hay un achica de espaldas, perecía tener sus brazos hacia el frente como si abrazara algo, por la ropa que lleva daba la sensación de hacer ser frio, invierno, solitaria. No reconoce aquel lugar pero sin duda es una muy buena foto que le hacía sentir la necesidad de estar en aquel lugar.

–Por aquí– Le dijo al oído y tomándole de manera suave su mano y distrayéndola de su apreciación de la foto.

Jurina atiende a ese gesto provocativo sonriendo un poco con la comisura de sus labios mirándola lascivamente –¿Eres fotógrafo? –

–Algo así– La chica le devolvía la mirada ahora sin reservarse ni un poco.

–¿Todas esas fotos las tomaste tú? –

–No creo que estés aquí para hablar de mis fotos– Le dijo de una forma muy regalada poniendo un dedo debajo de su mentón y una mano en su hombro–Tampoco creo que te hayas acercado a mí con buenas intenciones esta noche ¿Cierto?–

–Aparte de hermosa eres muy inteligente– Jurina haciendo uso de su seducción maestra le tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a ella.

–Enséñame que es lo que sabes hacer policía–

Jurina, sonriendo galantemente como siempre, con sus ojos fríos y llenos de sed de venganza, reflejaban una gran necesidad de llenar un vacío. Insaciable, comenzó a besar a aquella chica que encendió sus sentidos sin saber por qué, y algo había diferente a otros encuentros casuales, pero ha estado con tantas que una mas no hará la diferencia así que solo hace lo que sabe hacer muy bien y termino satisfaciendo sus instintos con la mejor compañía que encontró esa noche. Una mujer de muy buen ver qué a pesar de mostrar renuencia, despedía un aura tímida y provocativa. Esa noche se convirtió en la oveja perfecta para ese lobo solitario y con una copas encima, las circunstancias hicieron de las suyas.

++++La Mañana siguiente******

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la recamara de Sakura, que progresivamente abre sus ojos y se mueve de una forma lenta mientras despertaba completamente. Se ayuda con uno de sus brazos para sentarse sobre su cama sin salir de ella cubriéndose el pecho con una parte de la sabana que sostenía su otra mano. Supo que se había quedado sola, pero una sonrisa fría en la comisura de sus labios indica que no será la última vez que la ve. Así que con un rostro de satisfacción vuelve a recostarse y de forma placentera se acurruca en su cama para seguir durmiendo.

***Departamento de Yamamoto****

Un sonido hiriente para sus oídos hace despertar de una sobre salto a la agente que se encontraba en la misma posición en la que Jurina la dejo anoche. Sin poder despertar completamente, buscaba a tientas por todas partes ese aparato que no dejaba de sonar, hasta que sus manos torpes lo tiraron al piso al encontrarlo.

–Rayos– Dijo malhumorada escurriéndose por la cama como si de verdad le costara levantarse, hacia el suelo.

Dejándose caer prácticamente al piso, toma su celular y atiende la llamada mientras recarga su espalda en la cama.

–Si, diga– Dijo con una voz ronca.

–¡Yamamoto!– La comandante Sae hablo muy fuerte por el teléfono ignorando las condiciones de la agente. Sayaka por reflejo se retira la bocina de la oreja, y pone el alta voz dejando de lado el celular y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

–Comandante, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

–Necesito de tu presencia en el departamento pero antes debes ir al Parque, en el área de Juegos. Hay indicios de asesinato pero no hay cuerpo y parase ser el modos operandi del psicópata–

–¿Qué? ¿En sábado? –

–Si, en sábado. Es una Orden–

–SI, si, entendido. Voy para allá–

Jamás en la vida se había sentido de esa manera, su estómago le dolía, su cuerpo también. La cabeza sentía que le iba a explotar con el más mínimo sonido y aun se sentía mareada, aparte tiene la boca seca.

–Demonios, ¿Cómo …Como llegue aquí? –Se cuestionó intentando ponerse de pie pero de verdad le costaba trabajo.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la ducha para tratar de despertar mejor y con la intención de sentirse mejor. Al salir del cuarto de baño, y volver a su habitación se llevó tremendo susto al ver una figura que abría las ventanas dejando entrar una molesta luz.

–¡Jurina!–

–Hola Yamamoto, ¿Qué tal amaneciste? – Pregunto divertida –No sé para qué pregunto basta con verte la cara–

–No me molestes ¿Cómo entraste? –

–Me lleve tus llaves ayer, tuve que traerte y olvide dejártelas. Contrario de molestarte, he venido para irnos juntas, en ese estado no creo que puedas conducir tu moto–

–Oh que considerada– Dijo con desgano yendo a buscar su ropa arrastrando sus pies y vistiéndose sin importarle la presencia de Jurina –¿Y a ti como te fue? –

–¿Eh? –

–Estaba borracha pero no tonta, lo recuerdo todo. Había una chica ayer–

–Oh, la chica. Pues todo normal–

–¿Normal? –

–Pues sí, la lleve a su casa, me invito a pasar y una cosa llevo a la otra, ya sabes–

–No cambias Jurina– Dijo en un suspiro.

–Salí muy temprano esta mañana y no creo que vuelva a verla– Dijo tranquila y sin darle importancia.

–Oh, que fácil. Cómo deseo de verdad que alguien te ponga un alto–

–La mayoría son así. Oye, ponte esto– Le dijo viéndola ya completamente vestida

– ¿Lentes? –

–De otra forma no podrás ni salir a al pasillo–

–Vamos ya–

****Escena del crimen****

Elegantes pero afectadas por la resaca, una más que la otra, llegaron al lugar de los hechos donde les indico su comandante.

–Hay mucha gente hoy–

–Pues claro, es sábado y las familias salen a pasear–

Se aproximaban a la zona acordonada donde había varios curiosos con forme se acercaban veían que de verdad era algo serio.

–¿Jurina? –

Una voz detuvo el andar de las agentes justo antes de pasar del otro lado de la cinta de precaución.

–Sakura…– Murmuro mientras Sayaka miro la sorpresa inusual de su compañera y miro después a la chica que llevaba un bonito traje de vestir con falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla. La chica aparte de su vestimenta, también llevaba una cama fotográfica.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, eres muy sigilosa– Dijo apuntando con el lente y capturando la imagen de la agente. –Veo que no eres solo policía, eres una Agente–

–Aah…a S…si. No me digas que tú eres…–

–Así es, soy periodista y mi jobeé es tomar fotos– Le dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa.

–No me lo dijiste–

–No me lo preguntaste, además no es lo primero que le dijo a las persona y, había cosas más divertidas que hacer–

Sayaka miro la cara de susto que tenía Jurina y un leve sonrojo. Eso definitivamente es raro. De todas las personas en el mundo con distintas profesiones, eligió precisamente a una periodista. No representa un problema, pero si un pequeño detalle.

–¿Por qué traen lentes oscuros? – Una voz aguda y mandona hace que Sayaka de un salto hasta donde se encontraba la periodista del susto, ya que la forense llego por detrás de ella. Sakura, la reportera miro de cerca a la otra chica intentando reconocerla, con ese uniforme de agentes, hasta Jurina se ve diferente.

–¿Por qué gritas? – Pregunto Sayaka haciendo gestos tomando su cabeza con dos de sus dedos masajeando su sien.

– Es un día soleado – Respondió Jurina mientras Sayaka hacía gestos sabiendo bien que no respondería ella.

–No estoy gritando–

–Si lo haces–Era evidente la sensibilidad que presentaba después de haber bebido sin consideración, no contaba con el llamado de emergencia de esta mañana por parte del departamento, así que no le quedó más que presentarse en esas condiciones

–¿Quién es ella? –

–¡Oh! Miyawaki Sakura, NHK periodista– Saluda presentándose.

–Oh, una periodista, ¿conocida suya Agente? – Pregunta dirigiéndose a Jurina

–Algo así…–

–¡Ah!, tu eres la amiga de Jurina, la que estaba alcoholizada ayer– Sakura de pronto reconoce a la otra persona que acompañaba a su conocida casual.

–Eh…S…Sí, así es– Dijo apenada volteando a otro lado lejos de la mirada de Miyuki.

–Ah, ya veo, se fueron de fiesta– Miyuki de brazos cruzados cuestiono mirándolas como si hubieran cometido un crimen.

–Bueno, fiesta no. De hecho solemos salir los fines de semana, y más a ese lugar…– Respondió Jurina nuevamente.

Sayaka intenta alejarse de esa voz aguda que le lastima la cabeza, y de ese lugar pero en un movimiento rápido y sin esperarlo, antes de que pasara por debajo de la banda amarilla casi aun lado de Miyuki, ésta se interpuso y la tomo de su mentón pronunciado. La examino de cerca levantando con su otra mano los lentes de la agente, la cual arrugo sus ojos por el paso insoportable de la luz.

–¿Qué haces? –

–¿Desde cuando bebes? Que yo recuerde no te gusta el alcohol–

–Lo hago de vez en cuando– Respondió zafándose de la mano de Miyuki de forma vergonzosa y poniendo sus lentes en su lugar.

–Pero no en esas proporciones– Divertida Jurina de lo que veía, le recordaba una verdad que ella misma aun no responde.

–Estas deshidratada– Le dijo la forense como si le preocupara.

–Y como no, paso una buena parte de la noche devolviendo el estómago– Jurina se retira con un poco en burla por ver a su compañera reprendida –Con permiso, debo ir a la escena– Pero también quería huir la periodista.

–Bueno, yo también debo hacer mi trabajo, con permiso– La periodista se puso a hacer lo suyo pero sin dejar de ver insistentemente a la otra Agente.

–¿Por qué bebiste tanto? –Le pregunta Miyuki cuando Sayaka levanto la banda para pasar por debajo de ella.

–No es de tu incumbencia– Dijo después de estar del otro lado y caminando siendo seguida por la forense.

–Tienes razón, acecina a tu hígado y después yo le hago la autopsia–

–Claro te encantaría hacerlo–

–Por supuesto–

–¿Acaso no hay otra cosa que quieras aparte de desear mi muerte? –

–Pues…–

–Hey ustedes dos, dejen de discutir y pónganse a trabajar–

La orden inminente de su comandante interrumpe su discusión, así cada una se dedicó a hacer lo suyo.

–¡Yamamoto, Jurina, Watanabe! –

La comandante Sae las llama para que vean lo que hay escrito en la caja de arena, Al acercarse las chicas Jurina frunce el ceño en automático. Las chicas se miraron unas a las otras en incomprensión, pero algo hace clic en su cabeza de Jurina cambiando aun más sus facciones. "TRAIDOR" era la leyenda Miyuki inmediatamente examino el lugar prácticamente con lupa ante la reacción de Jurina.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Sangre? – Pregunto Jurina

–No puedo afirmarte nada aún–

Un flash algo distante distrae a la agente e inmediatamente voltea adivinando de quien se trata. La chica le regala una sonrisa que corresponde, sin embargo la periodista nota muy diferente ese gesto a los de ayer. Yamamoto, cargando con su resaca, aun con sus gafas oscuras, detecta algo en la arena.

–¿Qué es eso? – Cuestiono a la forense que parecía no se había percatado de ello.

–No lo sé–

Parecía un hilo apenas distinguible, Sayaka con sus guantes de látex color azul junto a la forense Se acercan a él y lo sigue apenas si rosándolo con la yema de sus dedos sospechando al instante de lo que puede ser haciendo uso de su experiencia como policía y agente.

–¿Qué hacen? – Jurina pregunto al verlas salir de la caja arena y observando como caminaban agachadas y no respondieron a su pregunta.

Decide seguirlas aun sin saber que veían, salen de la zona acordonada y es interceptada por la periodista que también camina junto con ellas.

Aquel hilo llegaba debajo de la figura gigante del Rey pingüino del parque. Sayaka se introdujo por una de las aberturas hechas para los niños, pero abandono el lugar de forma apresurada.

–¡ALEJENCE! – Grito apenas alcanzando a jalar a Miyuki y en su huida cae al piso junto con ella quedando muy cerca del Rey pingüino.

Explosiones simultáneas hacen ruidos estruendosos y salían disparados cantidad de luces y partes de lo que se encontraba ahí dentro. Los reflejos de las agentes aun sin estar al 100% por instinto o por lo que fuera, cubrieron a sus acompañantes. Las personas curiosas fueron movilizadas por lo policías que se encontraban en el lugar sin daño alguno ya que estaban más lejos que las dos agentes, la forense y la periodista.

No fue una explosión grande, al parecer solo fue una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales ocultos en aquel lugar. Sayaka se encontraba boca arriba con Miyuki encima de ella. Ambas con sus ojos cerrados, única mente los brazos retraídos al frente de Miyuki se interponían entre ambas. Sayaka con su espalda en el piso sostenía la nuca de la forense al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba con su brazo por la espalda.

Por otro lado, Jurina solo tapo de frente a Sakura sin mayores complicaciones, dándole la espalda a los explosivos y sintiendo únicamente el viento y el humo que esparcen.

Al reducir aquel espectáculo dado que la mayoría de los explosivos se habían consumido, ya no había más peligro y solo una nube de humo gris permanecía cerca del Rey pingüino por lo que quedaba al igual que la agente y la forense. Poco a poco las chicas casi al mismo tiempo abrían sus ojos recuperando los sentidos después de estar expuestas a la pirotecnia. Dándose cuenta progresivamente en qué situación se encontraban, aun con sus manos protegiendo el cuerpo de la forense, Sayaka la miraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, al igual Miyuki miraba los ojos profundos y oscuros de la agente. Con una atmosfera bastante extraña, el lugar que menos se imaginaron, se miraban como recordando algo atrás en el tiempo.

Sayaka retiro las manos de donde las tenía comenzando a reincorporarse con la ayuda de sus codos, la forense de igual forma, quitando lo brazos del frente se ayudaba del piso para terminar aun encima de la agente pero sin dejar de mirarla. Era extraño lo que se sentía, después de todos esos desplantes, la renuencia de Sayaka, sus peleas absurdas por la más mínima cosa, se reducía a un silencio que las invitaba a cerrar la distancia. Cuando menos se lo imaginó la distancia era mínima, ninguna de las dos tomo la iniciativa, ambas se acercaban una a la otra. Con su nariz prácticamente rozándose y cada una mirando los labios contrarios, dejaban en claro la atracción que sentían una por la otra.

De entre aquella nube de humo que progresivamente se disipaba, el personal de seguridad y los criminalistas presentes junto a la otra agente, se movilizaron inmediatamente al lugar de donde provino aquel espectáculo inesperado.

–¡Yamamoto, Doctora! –La comandante llamaba a dos de sus elementos.

Rompiendo ese significativo momento las chicas se ven interrumpidas saliendo de ese trance provocado por sus miradas. Miyuki poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y la agente haciendo lo mismo, quedando frente a frente. Voltearon a ver a su alrededor aun gris buscando a su comandante que las había llamado.

–Vaya, como te siguen los explosivos Sayaka– Dijo Jurina acercándose a ellas y de tras venia la periodista.

–¿Si verdad? – Dijo ella aun ensimismada por lo anterior.

–¿Están todas bien?– Al llegar la comandante al lugar verifico que todas se encontraran bien.

–Si– Respondieron unisonaramente.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Yamamoto? –

–¿Eh? –

–¿Qué, qué fue lo que sucedió? –

–Pues, localizamos una guía de lo que parecía ser un hilo que salía de la caja de arena. Al seguirlo llegamos hasta aquí y me introduje debajo del Rey pingüino. Había mucho material explosivo, pero no tenía algo que registrara el tiempo–

–Eso quiere decir que, alguien espero el momento justo para detonar– Concluyo la Comandante

–¿Entonces esperaban que alguien o mejor dicho alguna de las dos llegara justo a ese lugar? –

–Puede ser Jurina– Respondió la Comandante Sae.

Dicho esto, miraron a todas partes y justo detrás unos arbustos un sujeto no muy alto es visto por Sayaka.

–¡JURINA!– Grita en alerta a su compañera y sale corriendo detrás de ese sujeto. Siendo seguida por la otra agente.

Así dio inicio a una persecución que no les venía bien a ambas agentes afectadas por una resaca que disminuye su condición física pero no su profesionalismo.


	7. 06 -Un nuevo sentimiento pte 2

CASI PERFECTO

CAPITULO 5 Pte 2

-Un nuevo sentimiento-

Las chicas atléticas corrían por todo el parque detrás del sospechoso mientras los otros policías se movían por la vialidad en sus patrullas cubriendo un perímetro que fácilmente burlaría el delincuente. Evitando cualquier cantidad de obstáculos, brincaban arbustos, pequeñas bardas, cercas de tubo únicamente aplicaban sus conocimientos y demostraban por qué son las mejores de entre los mejores.

– _Asombroso–_ Pensaba mientras aun divisaba a las agentes, la periodista captando las mejores fotos en exclusiva con sus potentes lentes fotográficos.

No podía igualarlas en la carrera, pero si movilizarse con su acompañante que manejaba el vehículo en el cual se trasladaban de un lugar a otro, así realmente tendría la exclusiva de ese famoso caso que ha estado rondando las televisoras de todo Japón.

El sujeto aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, hurto un auto justo cuando las agentes le daban alcance. Obligando al conductor a salir de su auto se dieron cuenta que el sospechoso traía un arma de fuego, las agentes al ver eso también desenfundaron sus armas.

–¡No! –

–Maldito–

Se expresaron las agentes, mostrando un poco de cansancio poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas jadeando.

–¡Hey! – Sayaka escucha como Jurina detiene a un par de sujetos los cuales llevaban una moto cada uno.

Uno de los sujetos era un viejo conocido de la agente Sayaka, ambos tipos se asustaron al ver las armas.

–Mira, la enana…–

–¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Jurina

–Nada, nada, poli–

–Sargento, y esta mujer que vez ahí es agente investigador criminalista y segundo sargento– Dijo con una aire de poder sin abusar de él, solo para dejárselos en claro. –Yamamoto–

–¿Si?–

–¿Esta es el tipejo que arruino tu chaqueta de piel? –

–Sí, aquel– Apunto sin intención con el arma.

–Necesitamos sus vehículos, ¡Ahora! –

–¿Qu….? – Pero callo cualquier palabra al verles la placa que las certificaba como policías de alto rango.

Los tipos intimidados no dijeron más, y descendieron de sus vehículos, afortunadamente para Sayaka era un modelo similar al suyo pero para Jurina era diferente pues rara vez ha usado un vehículo igual. Sin embargo, no perdiendo más tiempo abordaron a aquellos vehículos, pero antes de ponerse en marcha Sayaka volteo y le cerro el ojo al tipo que anteriormente arruino su chaqueta.

–Puedes ir a recogerlas a la comandancia, si queda algo de ellas– Dijo como saboreando la venganza gracias a un acontecimiento que lo ameritaba.

Las agentes aceleraron con los potentes motores esquivando lo otros vehículos que circulaban por las avenidas. Pronto avistaron su objetivo que parecía planeaba abandonar la cuidad. Las chicas sin la necesidad de comunicarse verbalmente, solo de forma visual, tomaron caminos diferentes para interceptar al sospechoso. Aquello era todo un espectáculo de persecución.

Por caminos que solo ellas conocen, adelantaron y leyeron los movimientos del sospechoso. Se volvieron a encontrar a varios kilómetros antes de que pasara por ahí el sujeto, de forma valiente aguardaron en el área pocos minutos realmente sobre la carretera, con sus armas desenfundadas dispuestas a detenerlo.

Al avistarlo cargaron el arma y a tan solo unos metros de distancia dispararon sin reservas. Sin embargo el sospechoso no se detuvo y aun con dos neumáticos desinflados hizo que se quitaran de en medio las agentes cada una brincando aun lado diferente. Maldiciendo la tiranía del tipo, abordaron rápidamente las motos y le dieron alcance. Apuntando con sus armas dispararon de nuevo quebrando los medallones y desinflado los neumáticos que le quedaban. El auto finalmente derrapo y el conductor perdió el control, haciéndolo salir de la carretera y dando algunas volcaduras pero sin pasar a mayores.

Las agentes se acercaron aun arriba de las motos, con precaución descendieron cargado de nuevo los cartuchos de sus armas, para estar listas en caso de repeler alguna agresión.

–Lo necesitamos vivo– Le recordó Jurina a Sayaka.

–Maldito– Recordando el peligro en el que las había expuesto a ella y a la forense.

El auto con las llantas apuntando al cielo, hizo que las agentes se agacharan revisando el interior. Aun apuntándole, Sayaka se introdujo lo más que pudo para tomarle el pulso ya que no se movía, pronto se percató de que estaba inconsciente.

–Sigue vivo– Dijo guardando su arma y llamando a emergencias.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues les estaban dando alcance otros policías en sus patrullas incluyendo a la comandante. Inmediatamente tomaron las medidas necesarias llevando al sospechoso bajo custodia al hospital.

–Excelente trabajo– La comandante las felicito por la labor. –Ahora, vuelvan al departamento, ¡ah! Destruyeron un auto completo, pero excelente trabajo–

Las agentes más agotadas no podían estar, con su adrenalina disminuyendo, solo podían respirar ahora con tranquilidad, pero de pronto algo no estaba bien.

–¿Sayaka? – Pregunto Jurina al verla pálida, prácticamente trasparente.

–No….no me…– Pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando el vómito se hizo presente. Apenas si alcanzo a alejarse un poco.

–Cielos, te vez mucho más mal–

–¿Por qué esta en ese estado? – pregunto la comandante Sae.

–Discúlpela, ayer bebió de más y pues son nuestros días libres…–

–Ya lo sospechaba, no sé si retirar lo dicho o…Les dije que se mantuvieran alertas. Cuando llegue a al departamento valla con la forense a ver si la puede ayudar, será un día muy largo y hay que tomar la declaración del sospechosos esté en condiciones o no–

–De acuerdo– Respondió sin objetar nada la agente Yamamoto.

–¿Puedes conducir? –

–No, creo que no– Sorpresivamente respondió.

–Caray, de verdad estás mal–

–¡Jurina! –

Cuando iban a tomar el vehículo nuevamente apareció la periodista.

–Ay no…– Murmura –Hola de nuevo– Dice mientras cuidaba de que su compañera no fura caerse.

–¿Todo bien? –

–De maravilla–

–Tu compañera se ve muy mal–

–Solo un poco– Respondió Jurina –Debemos retirarnos, si no te importa…–

–No, de ninguna manera, haga su trabajo–

–Claro– Las agentes caminaron un poco más.

–¡Jurina! –

–¿Si? – Gira un poco su cuerpo para mirarla.

–No olvides que cuando te sientas aburrida puedes venir con migo– Dijo nuevamente mostrando esa sonrisa que la invito a portarse mal la noche anterior.

–Lo tendré en mente–

Así las agentes volvieron al departamento, una de las motos volvió con un oficial, y Jurina llevo a Sayaka apenas si sosteniéndose de las agarraderas de la moto. Al llegar, la ayudo a ir hasta el área forense como lo ordeno la comandante y la situación se veía mal.

****Área Forense****

–¡Jurina!¿Sayaka? – Dijo feliz de verlas de vuelta pero viendo el estado de la otra agente.

–¿Puedes ayudarla? –

–A bien morir será…– Dijo con sarcasmo involuntario –Creo que si–

–G..graciosa– Sayaka respondió en medio de su malestar.

–Recuéstala ahí–

–¿En la plancha? – Jurina encontró muy irónica la situación.

Miyuki hizo el ademan de no tener a donde más llevarla, de forma divertida y con ironía pues hoy por la mañana le reclamaba desear su muerte. Jurina ayudo a la agente a subir al incomodo lugar, ciertamente no había otro, afortunada mente en el incidente de hoy no hubo cuerpo, solo ese letrero y los fuegos artificiales.

–Yo debo retirarme, iré a mi cubículo, hay que preparar todo para la semana entrante–

–Sí, está bien– Respondió Sayaka ya con sus ojos cerrados boca arriba, al igual que la forense.

–Te encargo a mi compañera, la necesitamos viva–

–Lamentable mente….!Agente¡ antes de que salga apague las lámparas de este lado por favor–

–Claro–

Jurina salió un poco más tranquila, en manos de la forense sabe que Sayaka estará bien, aunque odia trabajar con vivos, también sabe medicina básica.

–En verdad te ves mal, descansar un poco te ayudara–

–Qué más da, estaré bien– Dijo con su voz agotada cubriendo su rostro con su brazo.

Nuevamente están solas, el silencio traía a colación lo ocurrido cerca del Rey pingüino pero por alguna razón pareciera que no ocurrió nada. Su comportamiento es meramente profesional.

–¿Has tomado algo? –

–No–

Sin decirle algo más, convirtió un fragmento de su laboratorio en sala de emergencias, sacando soluciones comestibles que pudieran ayudar. El silencio de las palabras era opacado por el ruido de los utensilios que usaba la Doctora, salió del laboratorio y volvió tiempo después. En ese trascurso Sayaka durmió un poco y aparentaba sentirse mejor, cuando despertó no se encontraba la Doctora por ningún lado así que se reincorporo, pero aun persistía su malestar, no como el de antes pero si la incomodidad de la mañana además, si permanece ahí no sabe que es lo que pueda ocurrir y odia no saber.

Estaba por salir del laboratorio cuando la puerta se abrió, era Miyuki que venía de vuelta con algunas cosas en sus manos.

–¡Oh!, Miyu..ki..– Dijo un tanto nerviosa.

–¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya te vas? –

– Si, debo reportar lo de esta mañana y pasar los reportes a la nueva unidad que ocupara nuestro lugar en nuestra ausencia–

–Yo también, oye– La detiene cuando paso por un lado de ella.

–¿Ahora qué? – Dijo con un desgano que cubría su nerviosismo.

–Ven–

La invita a que entre a su oficina, Sayaka sin nada más que perder por hoy accede con tal de que la deje ir.

–Siéntate un momento– Le invita a hacerlo en uno de sus cómodos sillones individuales. Miyuki vivió al laboratorio pero no demoro mucho.

Sayaka hace lo que le pide, muy obediente. Sin embargo su malestar no le permitiría pelar y no se sentía de humor.

–Ten bebe esto– Miyuki le entrego un vaso con un liquido rojo.

–¿Qué cosa es esto? – La agente pregunto tomándolo con una de sus manos mientras que la veía hacia arriba.

–Solo, te sentirás mejor–

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto aun con desconfianza mirando raro el vaso.

–A papá también se le pasan las copas de vez en cuando y como no aguata grande cantidades de alcohol algo debí de aprender ¿no? –

–Sí, claro…algo–

–Solo bébetelo–

–¿Es jugo de tomate? – Pregunto después de darle un sorbo.

–Con algunas otras cosas, también tomate esto– Le entrego una píldora.

–Gracias–

Era lo menos que podía hacer, agradecer por el trato que ha tenido y por la preocupación de ambas chicas. Lo único que hizo fue beber de ese vaso mientras la doctora hacia otras cosas en su oficina. Tampoco había probado alimento y el esfuerzo físico le hizo mal. Terminando ese líquido extraño, se inclinó hacia el frente para dejar el vaso, se levantó, camino hacia la puerta.

–Gracias por todo– Dijo haciendo un leve inclinación.

–¡Sayaka!– Exclamo la Doctora dándole alcance no dejándola salir de su oficina.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Ella se dio la vuelta solo para mirar a la chica muy cerca de ella.

–Hoy….–

Sayaka la miro como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, miles de sensaciones regresaban a ella con el simple hecho de tenerla ahí de pie y de saber lo que iba a decirle.

–Lo sé…–

El poder de la comunicación que aún existe dentro de ellas, solo le hizo asentar con su cabeza a la agente mirando aquellos ojos que por hoy no manipulaban nada, mirando un rostro que no sonreía y que solo la miraba.

–Podrías… –

–Lo siento…– Ella se disculpó dando la media vuelta como si tratara de evitar a toda costa enfrentarse a algo.

Miyuki solo vio cómo se retiraba e hizo una mueca de molestia y frustración al ver como la agente cada vez parece más distante. Sin poder descifrar aun lo que sucedió esta mañana, no cree que haya sido solo el momento.

*****Cubículos de las agentes*****

Tecleaba cada quien sin parar su respectivo reporte del día, casi terminando y dejando todo en orden. Jurina no cuestiono nada al verla volver, tampoco Sayaka dijo nada. Mientras cada una hacia lo suyo, el teléfono de escritorio de Jurina comienza a timbrar.

–¿Sí, diga? –

–¿Ya volvió Yamamoto? –

–¿Yamamoto? Ah ..Si la agente está de vuelta–

Al escuchar que hablaban de ella se asomó del otro lado como si fuera un gato mostrando su nariz.

–¡Las ocupo en mi oficina ahora! – Una voz mandona, interrumpía el quehacer concentrado de las chicas.

–Sí comandante, vamos para allá–

Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron a los ascensores para subir a la oficina de la comandante.

–¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Jurina

–S, es extraño pero si–

–¿Qué te dio la Doctora? –

–No lo sé pero funciona–

–¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?–

Jurina le hizo aquellas preguntas pero justo antes de responder las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vieron fuera en el pasillo a la Doctora que ya se encontraba en camino.

–Ah, nada, iré a casa a descansar…– Dijo mirando la espalda de la doctora que no alcanzo a escucharlas.

Jurina no pregunto más, comprendía el sentir de la agente, hoy tuvo uno de esos días malos. Solo siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la oficina del a comandante Sae, la puerta se encontraba abierta y ya había tres personas más dentro.

–Agentes, pasen– Les invito la comandante a entrar de lleno –Les he pedido de su presencia para que conozcan a las agentes de apoyo y a la suplente de la Doctora forense Miyuki–

–Kitakawa Ryoha– Se presenta una chica de altura considerable y con uniforme de agente –Es un gusto conocer….– Pero su educada inclinación se vio interrumpida por alguien muy atrabancado.

–¡Fukushi Nao!– Dice en un tono de voz muy alto si esperar a que le dieran la palabra –MATSUI, Agente, ¡Oh! ¡POR DIOS! En realidad es usted…–

–Sí, sí… – Corto su efusivo saludo la comandante Sae –La agente Ryoha es aspirante a capitán al igual que su otra compañera. Por su alto rendimiento fueron elegidas para suplirlas y trabajara en conjunto con ella–

–Fujita Nana– Se presentó por fin revelando su rostro con una elegante postura poniendo sus ojos inmediatamente en la famosa agente Jurina. –Agente Yamamoto, agente Jurina– Esta última dicha con una emoción extraña en su mirada y en su voz. –Ansiaba mucho conocerlas…–

–El gusto es nuestro– Respondieron las agentes, con un poco de sorpresa por la actitud contrastante de las chicas y una muy normal para Jurina, actitud que no pasa desapercibida por Sayaka.

Lo bueno que estarán fuera de ahí un buen tiempo, de lo contrario todo seria una caos aunque, Inusualmente Jurina es diferente y no parece tener interés, cosa que hace dos días estaría coqueteando con ella sin importar la presencia de la comandante ni de nadie. Sayaka encuentra extraño su des interés, pero hay dos chicas que pelean por la atención de Jurina y no se contienen ni un poco.

–Bueno, bueno. La primera misión que tienen las nuevas agentes es acompañarlas al interrogatorio con el sospechoso al hospital, valla y enséñeles como se hace, después me reportarán lo ocurrido– Dijo dirigiéndose a las dos chicas nuevas.

–Si comandante– respondieron las cuatro agentes.

–Y usted Doctora Watanabe, sea tan amable de mostrarle el área forense–

–Si comandante– Dijo educada mente –Por aquí–

***Hospital***

–Ahí está ese bastardo– Dijo Sayaka recordando esta mañana, a las dos agentes nuevas.

–Supimos de su persecución, ustedes son sorprendentes–

–Lo son, lo son, claro que lo son– La agente Fukushi decía con emoción aun lado de Jurina sin dejar de mirarla incomodándola incluso un poco.

En ese momento un medico abandonaba la habitación y se detiene con ellas al verles el uniforme.

–El paciente está algo delicado, de preferencia si pudieran venir mañana…– Mientras el medico cruzaba palabras con ellas, el infeliz hacia muecas de maldad sufrida desde adentro sabiendo que lo miraban mientras escuchaban al médico.

–Algo delicado no es un diagnóstico acertado, Doctor– Con mucha sabiduría y aplcando sagazmente lo que siempre le repite la forense a Yamamoto, ejercía presión sobre el Doctor. Mientras Jurina manifiesta una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

–Ciertamente, pero el paciente se encuentra indispuesto–

–Indispuesto o no, es sospechoso de varios crímenes, además el sujeto de ahí dentro se burla de nosotros desde su cama, me parece que su estado después de todo no es tan malo–

–Bien, pueden entrar pero solo unos minutos–

–Es todo lo que necesitamos–

–Con su permiso–

El Doctor se retira de ahí dándole acceso a las agentes a la habitación del sospechoso, quienes no pierden más el tiempo y entran en ella.

–Debo ser muy importante para que cuatro bellezas me visiten– Digo con cinismo –Me siento extasiado–

–¿De verdad? Te sentirás aún más rodeado de algunas amigas que habitan en un mágico lugar que te espera–

–JAJA, no hay mujeres en la prisión–

–Wow, eres muy inteligente. Ciertamente no las hay, pero a ti te trataran como una–

–No tienen ninguna prueba que me incrimine– Dijo ya sin gustarle el rumbo de la plática.

–No, a menos que confieses y obviamente no lo harás, pero robaste un auto te lo recuerdo, ¡Ah! Y lo destruiste y deberás pagarlo–

–Pero, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si decides cooperar con nosotros– intervino Yamamoto

Las agentes muy astutas le quitaban los aires de grandeza al individuó, que no le quedaba más que jugar bajo sus reglas por ahora.

–¿Qué hacías en el lugar de los hechos esta mañana? –

–Yo solo era un espectador más–

–Claro, escondido entre los arbustos– Intervino Sayaka no creyendo nada.

–¿No le gusto la pirotecnia agente? O, no le prestó atención ya que estaba muy ocupada con la forense…. Cuál es su nombre… Wata…Wata… Watanabe Miyuki, la hija del Director– Dijo el sonriendo con malicia y Yamamoto lo mira con la peor de sus caras haciéndole saber que no le causa gracia era evidente que el es culpable de almeno el incidente de la mañana.

–¿Tu planeaste todo? –Jurina hizo la pregunta intuyendo que esto de verdad es más grande que un simple letrero en la arena.

–Ya le dije agente, uno como espectador ve demasiadas cosas– Dijo mirando sugestivamente a la agente Yamamoto.

–¡Es suficiente! – Exclamo Yamamoto –Si no dejas de decir estupideces nos encargaremos de que te quedes un rato más en el hospital y no precisamente por tu accidente– De forma irritada y molesta mira furiosa al delincuente.

Jurina la mira fugazmente un poco extrañada por esa agresividad mostrada, pero considera que la situación lo amerita, este payaso solo está jugando con ellas fingiendo su inocencia.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? –

–Fácil ¿Eres tú el desmembrador? –

–No sé de qué hablan–

–Pero mira, tu pierna se ve muy mal–

–¿Qué? ¡AAAH! ¡Deténgase! – El sospechoso se quejaba por el dolor ocasionado por la agente Jurina que solo hacía uso de sus muchas formas de obtener lo que quería –Yo solo hago mi trabajo…–

–¿Qué trabajo es ese? –

–Solo obedezco órdenes–

–¿Ordenes de quién? – Pregunto Sayaka pero el sujeto solo guardo silencio.

–¿Conoces a Edgar? – Pregunta ahora Jurina intentando armar cabos sin exigencia más bien pensativa.

–¿A quie….– Antes de que terminara de decir su negativa Jurina hizo nuevamente la finta de estrujar su pierna lastimada. –NO, no, de verdad no le conozco–

Por alguna razón le parece convincente su palabra aunque aún no le queda claro si es o no el desmembrador. Al voltearse a ver ambas agentes no es del todo bueno, pero se entienden.

–Bien, por ahora estarás bajo custodia pero una vez que te recuperes, iras directo a prisión, ya nos estaremos viendo. –Vamos chicas, salgamos de aquí–

–Será un placer verlas de nuevo–

–Imbécil– Murmuro Sayaka

***Fuera del hospital***

Las agentes habían terminado su trabajo, después de ese pequeño interrogatorio en el hospital con el todavía sospechoso pues no confeso ser él, el desmembrador y mayor era ese sentimiento de incertidumbre creciendo dentro de Jurina. Saliendo del hospital Sayaka ha notado extraña a Jurina y no sabe el por qué, incluso es diferente a la de esta mañana que llego a su departamento.

–Con su permiso, agentes que tengan buen viaje– Las nuevas agentes se despiden de las agentes, terminando por hoy el día y el que sería el último en el departamento.

–SI, gracias. Ya han oído eso, les toca seguir investigando–

– Este caso está en sus manos hagan lo mejor que puedan– Termina de decirles Yamamoto.

–Así será– Dijeron bajando las escaleras hasta abordar su auto y desaparecer por la primera esquina en que doblo el conductor.

Ellas hicieron lo mismo, ambas subieron al auto en el que llegaron y el camino de regreso era bastante tranquilo.

–¿Jurina? –

–¿Si? –

–¿Te sucede algo? –

–¿Qué? –

–Mira que no imagine preguntarte esto nunca pero, la Jurina de hace dos días estaría en el laboratorio desnudando a la forense…–

–¿Eh? No es nada– Suspira pensativa.

–Esto no tiene que ver con cierta Periodista, ¿o sí? –

–¿Qué? No me hagas reír, por supuesto que no–

–No sé por qué no te creo. Jurina, juraría que te ha gustado…–

–No seas dramática, ya te dije que no es nada. A demás el lunes nos vamos y no quiero distraerme con nada. Últimamente no he pasado tiempo de calidad con Miku y no sé cuándo volveré a verla– Dijo con un punto a su favor –Tampoco he podido quitarme de la cabeza el hallazgo de esta mañana y lo que hable con ese tal Edgar hace tiempo, no se algo no me gusta–

–Mmm, tienes razón también sabía que Miyuki es la hija del Director... ¿Entonces hoy iras con Miku? –

–Hoy y mañana, la llevare a un parque de diversiones ¿Gustas ir? Y ya que mencionas a ~~La Doctoooora de los Muertos, huuy~~ es posible que el objetivo fuera ella oye, ¿Le agradeciste lo que hizo hoy por ti? Digo, por la forma en que te pones cada que intentan hacerle algo o está en peligro… –

–¿No soy tan mal educada? Y no me importa lo que le pase ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?... – Pregunta ella segura de sí misma esforzándose inútilmente por que Jurina le crea.

–No hace falta ser adivina basta con ver como se te cae la baba cada que la encontramos y con esa miradita de frustración no me sorprendería que se te haya pasado darle las gracias…–

–¿Baba? ¿Qué baba? Y, y ¿Cuál frustración? Deja de molestarme ¿Quieres?– Decía con pucheros divertidos pero misteriosos.

Sin darse cuenta, la Jurina de siempre volvió y la Sayaka también. Ahora si parecía las agentes temidas por la delincuencia y discutían como todos los días.

–¿Entonces no piensas ir con ella? –

–No, iré a Osaka–

–¡huuuuy~~! ¿Vas a despedirte de alguien?… – Le preguntó de forma sugestiva.

–Sí, pero no de la forma en que tu sucia mente cree–

–Mi mente no cree nada–

–Ahá, pero aceptas que si es sucia–

–No, mis pensamientos siempre son buenos–

–Como si no te conociera…–

–Yamamoto, ¿quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa? Te recuerdo que no tienes vehículo –

–Oh, es verdad, Gracias–

Tardaron poco tiempo en llegar a la casa de Yamamoto, solo se despidieron momentáneamente, acordando verse la madrugada del lunes para ir a su próximo destino.

***Casa de Yamamoto***

Un poco más tarde, mientras que Jurina cuida de uno de sus más preciados amores, Yamamoto se disponía a descansar. Llego dándose un baño aunque ya lo había hecho, pero después de esa persecución noto que despedía un aroma muy extraño. Cuando salió de baño y se dirigió a su habitación. Con la luz aun clara del día entrando por su ventana, una fotografía familiar en su sala le recuerda algo.

Recuerda aquellas tardes borrosamente donde la Familia Watanabe y Yamamoto convivían en un parque en Osaka. Con un impulso, se viste rápidamente se dirige hasta su garaje y se pone en marcha rumbo a Osaka antes de lo planeado.

***OSAKA***

Yamamoto manejo parte de lo que le quedaba al día, aun llegando bajo la puesta de sol. Llego primero a lo que fue su hogar de pequeña y el tiempo que estuvo en la preparatoria, como era de esperarse es una casa vieja pero sus familiares lejanos la mantienen siempre impecable. No sabían que vendría así que no había nadie para recibirla.

Entro a la casa después de haber dejado su vehículo en el garaje, es justo como la recuerda. Va a su antigua habitación y solo deja sus cosas. No pierde más el tiempo y va al objetivo de su viaje.

***Cementerio***

– _Papa, Mamá…_ – Decía en su mente sus plegarías con sus manos juntas al frente a la altura de la su rostro.

Cuando termina, camina solo un poco para encontrarse con otra de las tumbas donde yacían los restos de quien fuera su protectora en la etapa de la preparatoria. Miro fijamente la lápida ofreciendo una de las flores que llevo a sus padres inclinándose y volviendo a su posición erguida solo para seguir mirando.

–¿Yamamoto? –

–Miyuki…–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Vine a visitar a mis padres–

–Oooh – Murmuro apenas perceptivamente con un poco de indiferencia, llegando hasta donde esta ella y dejando su arreglo florar.

–Y a tu madre…– Dijo en una voz muy tenue cuando Miyuki volvió a ponerse de pie.

–Nunca lo haces… ¿quieres que crea eso? –

–Sé que hoy es su aniversario y aunque parezca mentira cada año vengo–

–¿y por qué nunca te he visto? –

–Porque nunca coincidimos tal vez… o…–

–Claro, sí tenías planeado venir, ¿Por qué…? –

–Lo siento, no tenía planes de venir…–

Miyuki corto la conversación sin siquiera voltearla a ver, solo cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos para orar tal y como anteriormente lo hizo Sayaka.

–El sospechoso sabía que eres la Hija del… Director…–

Miyuki baja sus brazos y abre sus ojos volteando a ver a la agente pero sin preocuparse, al contrario parece molesta.

–¿Y? –

–Como que ¿Y? Lo más probable es que el atentado estaba planeado para lastimarte… –

–¿Y te importa? –

Sayaka vuelve a guardar silencio sin saber que responderle pero trata de darle al menos una respuesta lógica

–P...Pues sí, eres mi compañera…–

–Otra vez–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Otra vez eso de tu compañera y Blah Blah. En fin– Dice, mientras el sol estaba por ponerse –¿Viniste en Moto? –

–No, aunque no lo creas tengo auto, pero prefiero la moto es más práctica y ocupa menos espacio– Dijo ella un poco más relajada. –¿No vamos? No tarda en oscurecer podemos ir a mi casa y te llevo a la tuya–

–Claro–

Comenzaron a caminar fuera del cementerio y hasta llegar a su casa, en el trascurso de la caminata no se dijeron ninguna palabra. Van directo al garaje y abre las puertas manualmente.

–¿Deportivo? – Es lo único que comenta Miyuki al ver el gusto de Sayaka, un Mazda RX7 FD3S.

–Es como soy–

–Cómo eres…– Murmuro admirando el modelo y tocando con la yema de sus dedos mirándola a ella causándole un ligero sonrojo.

–¿T…Te llevo? –

En poco tiempo llegan a una mansión muy tradicional, con muchos detalles de madera, un gran jardín muy extenso con un pequeño lago. El guardia de la puerta deja entrar al lujoso auto al ver a la señorita Miyuki estar dentro del él.

–¿Quieres pasar? – Pregunto aun arriba del coche–

–¿Esta tu padre? –

–No, ¿por qué parece que le tienes miedo? –

–¿Y me preguntas por qué? –

–Acompáñame a cenar–

–Bueno…–

Hace tanto tiempo que no pisa esa casa, desde la preparatoria. En ella se encuentran ocultos entre cuatro paredes los más profundos secretos de estas dos misteriosas personas. Después de tomar la cena, con tan solo unos empleados que desaparecieron inmediatamente, ellas se dirigen a la salida, sin embargo al pasar por la sala, Sayaka mira sin querer un estante que la hace detenerse y que hace que Miyuki deje de caminar también. Pronto se da cuenta de lo que mira la agente.

–¿Quieres tocarla? –

–¿Cómo es que aún la tienes después de lo que paso? –

–La mande restaurar, fue lo único que me quedo de…ti–

Sayaka mueve sus pies de forma involuntaria hacia el estante introduciéndose de lleno en la sala que tenía una luz muy tenue. Con la yema de sus dedos rosa muy apenas el cristal en la parte externa.

–Sabias que era de tu madre ¿cierto?, ella me la obsequió pero solo la usamos en el festival de verano, esa tarde me mandó llamar y la olvide en su oficina por salir…–

–¿A buscarme? –

–Nunca por mi mente paso que sucedería todo aquello–

Miyuki se acercó por detrás de la agente, sin reservar la distancia. Al contrario, al ver por primera vez en el tiempo que lleva en el departamento de policías que no se inmuto ni un poco al sentirla cerca, cuando creyó estar demasiado cerca solo tomo uno de su hombros. Sayaka volteo un poco mirándola a un lado de ella, giro lentamente su cuerpo y Miyuki bajo su mano lentamente conforme lo hacía.

Sin explosiones ni pirotecnia, solo el silencio de una casa semivacía las regresaba por un momento a aquellos años que una de las dos lucha por evitar. Se miraron fijamente perdidas en sus recuerdos, y Miyuki se encargó de romper ese cómodo silencio

–Gracias por lo de hoy, aunque solo hagas porque soy tu compañera– Había una tristeza inusual y su sonrisa involuntaria había desaparecido causándole escalofríos a la agente.

–No hice nada en especial…– Sin embargo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en la misma atmosfera de la mañana.

–¿Aun no puedes dejarlo ir? –

–No, yo… no podría–

–¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí? –

Sayaka guardaba silencio, sin poder mirar un punto fijo, pero aun así, en sus ojos inestables se podía ver miles de palabras encerradas que se negaban a salir de su boca, solo correspondía la mirada de Miyuki con un sentimiento igual. De pronto frunciendo el ceño con debilidad en su rostro agacha su cabeza en frustración por no poder ser más fuerte.

–Sayaka…Sayanee…– Miyuki al ver su actitud reprimida, es movida por su propia frustración. Al escuchar el segundo nombre la agente levanta su cabeza solo para sentir como las manos de la Doctora se ponían sobre sus hombros. Mirándose fijamente una a la otra Miyuki toma seguridad en si misma –SI hay otra cosa que deseo aparte de tu muerte– Dijo, recordando un poco su discusión antes de que la Comandante Sae les llamara la atención.

Miyuki de forma repentina le dio un cálido abrazo que callo cualquier palabra. Sorprendida la agente no sabía que decir. La doctora dejo de abrazarla para mirarla de frente, sin decir nada más concluyo lo que se quedó pendiente en aquel parque. Solo tocando sus labios haciendo un poco de presión sobre ellos. Sayaka helada por ese acto, no hizo absolutamente nada.

–¿Eso es mejor que La muerte?– Sayaka solo hacia pequeños movimientos como si sus labios le temblaran y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, lucia bastante torpe. Mientras Miyuki soltaba sus hombros.

–Yo… debo irme… si, es hora de irme…–

–¿Ahora?¿Por qué? –

–Por, porque esto es malo, para mí, para ti, para todos–

–¿Qué? –

–No puedes hacerme esto Miyuki…–

–¿Es enserio lo que dices?– Sayaka asentó con su cabeza con el terror en sus ojos –Ya no eres una niña y sigues actuando como una ¿Cuándo vas tener el valor de enfrentar las cosas Yamamoto?–

–Bueno no puedes culparme por preocuparme por mi futuro…yo– Miyuki la interrumpe sin dejarla seguir.

–¿Tu futuro? Pues perdona por ser un erros en tu vida –

–No eres un error–

–¿Entonces que soy? Eres una egoísta y orgullosa ¿lo sabias? No piensas en nadie más que en ti. Siempre has hecho cosas que me confunden, actúas y después te arrepientes de ello–

–Pues si lo soy y así es como soy– De pronto la agente se envolvía en una coraza muy evidente.

–Bien, pues quédate con tu orgullo Yamamoto–

–Bien–

–Bien–

Las chicas se miraban obstinadamente y la agente solo evito la humanidad de Miyuki dando pasos apresurados al frente. Salió rápidamente de esa casa, mientras Miyuki la miro más frustrada que nunca.

–Idiota–

-_-_-_-_-_-_- AEROPUERTO -_-_-_-_-_-

Ya era lunes por la mañana, y las agentes se encontraban en su sala de espera para abordar el avión que las llevaría a una nueva aventura del otro lado del mundo. Ya solo faltaba la aparición de Miyuki, Jurina miraba detrás los cristales grandes como a lo lejos despegaban los aviones y Sayaka estaba cruzada de brazos solo en espera de su llamado. No paso mucho tiempo para que las agentes y la forense se encontraran en sus asientos casi listas para el despegue del avión.

Jurina nota un cabio en retroceso entre las dos chicas, no comprende por qué no se dirigen la palabra es más, ni siquiera se saludaron. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente ella se encontraba en medio de las dos. La estrategia simultanea de los departamentos de investigación comenzó desde antes de abordar el avión, viajando en segunda clase para evitar cualquier sospecha.

–¿Estas bien Yamamoto? – Jurina le pregunta al ver como esta jugaba mucho con sus manos.

–Sí, bien, muy bien– Aunque su respuesta fue positiva se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal.

–No me digas que, ¿te dan miedo las alturas? –

–Si le tiene miedo a una gota de Sangre no me sorprendería una fobia más… entre muchas otras…– Miyuki se metió a la plática pero su comentario era más irritante que burlón.

–No me dan miedo JU-RI-NA, es solo que es mi primer viaje…–

–Miedosa– Miyuki murmuro poniéndose sus audífonos en los hombros y buscando en su celular al parecer música.

–¿A quién llamas Miedosa? –

De pronto Jurina solo miraba estoica al frente, sabía que abandono la plática y no por su voluntad, solo mientras hacía gestos incomodidad mirando de un lado a otro el intercambio muy cruel de ambas.

–A cierta persona que nunca se ha subido a un avión–

–Pues perdona ser tan pobre como para no usar uno como transporte personal–

–¿Pobre? ¿Con un auto deportivo de lujo en tu Garaje? No te preocupes, estas perdonada–

–Espera, ¿Tienes un auto? – Inútilmente intento regresar a la conversación, fue una sorpresa de verdad enterarse de eso, pero fue ignorada.

–Oh muchas gracias por tu consideración, ahora poder viajar tranquila–

–Por nada– De forma engreída coloco sus audífonos sobre sus oídos y cerro sus ojos ignorando ya toda palabra.

Sayaka volvió su mirada al asiento que tenía en frente de forma frustrada, mientras Jurina se cercioraba de que la agresión había cesado entre ellas.

–¿Qué fue eso? –

–Nada–

–Oookay, ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes un auto? –

–Sí, lo tengo– Afirmo un en un tono frustrado.

–Y, ¿Cómo es? –

–Es un veilside fortune–

–Un Mazada, wow, tienes buen gusto–

–Y tú sabes de coches–

–Por supuesto–

La señorita aeromoza interrumpe la plática para dar las indicaciones de vuelo y minutos después, ya se encontraban abandonando su País.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-ESPAÑA-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Matsui Jurina y compañía arriban al aeropuerto en Barcelona España. Hay mucha gente como es muy común en los aeropuertos, se es cucha el caminar apresurado de las personas, nada diferente al de Japón.

A las afueras del aeropuerto un choche en color negro las está esperando. Ellas lo saben y se acercan a él. Al subirse son recibidas por un hombre de apariencia dura, y sus rasgos no son asiáticos. Las chicas se voltean a ver entre ellas mientras el auto se pone en marcha, por alguna razón creen que no es el indicado. Sus dudas son disipadas cuando después de algunos minutos ven el edificio de, donde se supone, es el departamento de policías. Son pasadas a la sala de juntas del lugar, guiadas por un hombre y una mujer vestidos con un uniforme muy similar al que ellas usan de asalto.

–Bienvenidas– Un extraño saludo por parte de un hombre alto y de edad madura las recibe.

–Hola– Sorpresivamente Miyuki habla ese extraño idioma.

Las agentes solo se inclinan un poco y miran a Miyuki, y las personas que las guiaron.

–¿Sabías que Miyuki habla español? – En voz baja y solo para ambas Jurina preguntaba mientras estaban inclinadas.

–¿No, porque iba yo a saberlo? –

–Pues…–

–Qu…–

–Mucho Gusto, Watanabe Miyuki, Doctora forense– Rompiendo todas las reglas asiáticas, ella estrecha la mano de ese señor mayor, cautivándolo con su hermosa sonrisa.

–Oh, jojo, que agradable Doctora, mucho gusto– El señor evidentemente sonrojado por la habilidosa forense –Bien, como ustedes ya lo sabrán, están aquí como agentes encubierto. Por lo tanto llevaran apellidos diferentes. – Dijo –Por favor– Después invito a uno de las personas que las había guiado a entregarles un sobre a cada una.

–¿Qué es esto? – Pregunta Yamamoto con dificultad para que le entendieran, pero no contaban con que la chica que las había guiado era su puente de comunicación, así que hablaron con mucho mayor confianza.

–El agente Ricardo les acaba de entregar sus papeles que cubrirán su identidad. Identificaciones, licencia de conducir y cualquier documento que las ligue a su vida en Japón ha cambiado. Jurina Utagawa, Sayaka Komatsu y Miyuki Aihara. Así es como deberán presentarse de ahora en adelante, mientras estén es este país–

–¿Utagawa? Wow, siento que no va conmigo, pero estamos a sus órdenes– Obediente Jurina toma la palabra y se compromete como sabe hacerlo, para demostrar que es y que son las mejores.

–Bien, su rol será de estudiantes de intercambio, al menos deben cubrir seis meses y serán tratadas como alumnas normales las tres, sin embargo el DECANO está enterado de su infiltración. La facultad que cursarán será artes, estratégicamente es la forma más rápida de que se familiaricen con la ciudad y las personas, ya que deberán visitar diversos lugares–

–Oh, ya veo–

–No hay ninguna prohibición, excepto seguir las reglas de la Universidad. También, los agentes aquí presentes las guiaran a lo que será su "casa" que más que una, es un fuerte bastante amplio que cubre todas sus necesidades. Aquí es donde viene nuestro obsequio para usted Doctora. Hay un lugar acondicionado para que pueda realizar su trabajo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo usted estará en este departamento apoyando a sus compañeras desde aquí, de igual forma se les ha asignado un vehículo–

Después muchas más explicaciones, se les fue otorgada su placa y una arma para uso del estado. Se les entrego un teléfono nuevo celular y un radío, ya que el suyo es completamente inútil.

–¿Dudas? –

–No señor, ninguna–

–Adelante, el caso es suyo –

Posteriormente son presentadas con el equipo de trabajo que las estará apoyando y siempre al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasarles. La misión para la que han llegado es una de las más difíciles en la cual hayan estado este trió.

Las agentes abandonaron la oficina siendo guiadas por los otros dos agentes, Ricardo y Lola, los cuales las llevaron directamente a donde sería su hogar. Al llegar, solo les entregaron las llaves pero les hicieron la invitación de ir al garaje.

–Este será su vehículo Agente Jurina–

.

Frente a ellas estaba un bonito BMW sedan serie 3, perfecto para cualquier ocasión, veloz, elegante y muy común.

–Agente Yamamoto, para usted también hay uno– Debajo de una funda gris, un modelo ostentoso y rudo fue revelado ante los ojos de la amante de la velocidad. Una Aprilia RS4 125 esperaba por ella.

Las agentes voltearon a mirarse sorprendidas del trato que les estaba dando la el departamento de policías. No esperaban realmente algo así. Ahora les han entregado todo tipo de armamento y sus dispositivos personales así como un auto para las tres chicas.

Al siguiente día las chicas se encontraban en una cafetería muy reconocida mundialmente repasando el itinerario del día, las clases que van a tomar y los salones a donde deberían ir, y claro lo que debían averiguar. Pero no podía faltar su café del día en diferentes presentaciones, bueno excepto Sayanee ella siempre era muy sencilla y siempre lo pedía negro rara vez cortado o algún gusto culposo llamado capuchino.

–Bueno entonces nada de andar de ojo alegre por ahí Jurina –

–¿Qué? –

–Claro que no, estoy de servicio, además los occidentales y europeos no me agradan mucho– En ese momento pasan dos lindas latinas junto a la mesa y a pesar del invierno su corpulencia se notaba. –aunque eso puede cambiar, estaremos el tiempo suficiente para observar bien el paisaje.- Dijo Jurina y burlándose de ella por las caras que hacía.

–Demasiado tarde– Dijo Miyuki en burla –Agente, no le conocía esos gustos–

–Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi Doctora–

–Pues no me molestaría saber…–

–¡Hey! Compórtense– De una forma peculiar recrimina el comportamiento no solo de Jurina si no también el de Miyuki.

–Claro para ti con ese corazón frio es muy fácil decirlo–

–¡Hey! ¿Quién tiene el corazón frio? –

–Yo no y te lo aseguro–

Jurina miraba con burla y hacía gestos sugestivos a Sayaka por ver como nuevamente se hablaban de nuevo entre ellas y parecía algo que no tendría fin. Mantenía su vista en su tableta electrónica mientras consultaba palabras en español. Sayanee hacía gestos de repudio provocados por Jurina bajo el reclamo de Miyuki por ciertas circunstancias.

En ese momento Jurina gira su cabeza hacia afuera, la vista había una fuete que estaba frente a la cafetería y alguien captura su tención inmediatamente. Estaba ahí, sentada de perfil, ojeando lo que parecía ser un libro y de pronto se pone de pie, mientras ella la seguía con la vista.

Lleva unos legings negros, con botas negras a la media pierna, una gabardina corta preciosa color marrón con un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y unos lentes color café oscuro al igual que unos guantes de piel negros. Solo resaltaba a la vista una barbilla afilada y sus movimientos la distinguen entre todas las personas del lugar, como toda una dama.

–¿Jurina?– Sus compañeras le hablaban pero Jurina miraba muy atenta por la ventana. Las chicas primero voltearon a mirarse pero cuando siguen la mirada de Jurina para descubrir que era aquello que veía perdida, un autobús pasó por enfrente.

El autobús tapo la vista por algunos segundos, lo cual hizo que el objetivo de Jurina se perdiera, ella la buscaba por todas partes con sus ojos pero como si hubiese sido un espíritu, simplemente no estaba.

–¿Jurina? – Seguían llamándola –¡JURINA!– Le hablo en voz muy alta Sayaka dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

–Hey, ¿Qué te pasa por que me pegas?–

–Porque me debes 10 Euros–

–¿Qué? –

–10 Euros– Le repite.

–Te estábamos hablando para pagar la cuenta– Se ríe Milky –Ya es hora de irnos, nuestra primer clase comienza con media hora.

–Pues vámonos–

Se pusieron de pie para desempeñar su primer día en cubierto, sin embargo Jurina seguía mirando a los alrededores mientras salían al estacionamiento ya que iban las tres en el mismo auto.

***Universidad***

Las chicas entran a un aula típica de una universidad, elegían sus lugares hasta atrás para poder tener un campo visual más amplio. Todo era muy tranquilo en el lugar los alumnos, algunos afuera otros ya en sus lugares mientras las agentes observaban y disfrutaban de una aparente vida normal. De un momento a otro, el aula está llena y los alumnos esperan la entrada de su primer maestro, platicando entre ellos y otros mirando sus teléfonos celulares, cuando la puerta se abre, todos guardan silencio.

Una elegante mujer enmudece a todos, pero deja boquiabierta a una persona en especial. Tan grande es el destino que es la misma mujer que vio esta mañana. Mientras acomodaba sus cosas se percata que no es occidental ni europea, es asiática.

–Buenos días– Saluda educadamente –Mi nombre es Matsui Rena–

– _¿Matsui?_ – Inmediatamente se genera con extrañeza en la mente de Jurina y en la de las otras dos chicas esa pregunta. Tiene el mismo apellido de Jurina y de su hermano.

Cuando Sayaka voltea a ver a su compañera, nota cierta mirada extraña, nunca había visto tal.

–¿Jurina? – Le dijo en voz baja escondiendo lo hombros –¿La conoces? –

–Sí, ¡No! –

–¿Qué? –

–¿Es ella?... –

La mirada de Jurina era de una completa estúpida, pero Sayaka la conoce y parece que estuviera algo que le ha facinado.

–¿Qué? Es la Maestra indecente deja de mirarla así–

–La vi, sé que la he visto antes–

–¿Eh? –

– Hoy en la mañana la vi cerca de la fuerte que estaba fuera del café, es hermosa…–

–Oh ya veo el motivo de tu distracción, ¡Oye! estamos en cubierto, solo te lo recuerdo–

–Pero…–

–¿De que hablan? –

Los murmuros en la línea trasera se hicieron más evidentes, y les costó su primera llamada de atención.

–Ustedes tres de allá atrás, pónganse de pie–

Inmediatamente la Maestra se dio cuenta de quienes se trataba, esta mañana mientras revisaba la lista noto tres nombres nuevos en la lista y además asiáticos. Ahora solo es cuestión de saber quién es quién.

–Rayos– Sayaka odia ser el centro de atención y ahora todos las miran –¿Este es tu concepto de encubierto? – le dice entre dientes mientras se ponían de pie.

–Tú empezaste–

–¿Yo? Tú que no te reservas ni un poco…–

–O no, no recuerdo mi apellido– dijo una angustiada Miyuki

Mientras conflictivamente discutían unas a otras casi solo entre dientes, se ponían de pie sintiendo la mirada de todos sus compañeros inmediatamente.

–¿Pueden presentarse? –

–Ahh… si claro– Tartamudeando respondió Sayaka tomando la iniciativa al ver la cara de idiota de Jurina y la precupacion de la doctora que olvido su apellido, al menos su comportamiento era digno de simples estudiantes.

–Tu primero– Le dio un pequeño codazo a la inusual Jurina.

–No tú–

–¡YA! – Exclamo con felicidad Miyuki al recordar su apellido falso. –Aihara Miyuki– Se presentó en medio de su encantadora sonsa atrayendo de inmediato la atención de muchos.

–Komatsu Sayaka– Sayaka al ver eso, corto suspiros atrapando la atención y causando gestos por su rudeza.

–Gracias, mucho gusto– Les respondió la maestra en su idioma nítido y con bello acento –¿Y usted es? –

Enmudecida y descifrando en su interior que es lo que de la nada ha sentido, una extraña incomodidad y aparte cierta familiaridad al verla le encontraba. Definitivamente es diferente a otras personas.

–M…Utagawa, Utagawa Jurina– Con una mirada inexplicable, Jurina miraba a la maestra.

–Bienvenidas, tengo entendido que vienen de Japón. No duden en preguntarme si no comprenden– A distancia, no las apreciaba bien, pero al menos ya sabía quién eran sus nuevas alumnas –tomen asiento por favor, lo mismo para los demás, no duden en preguntar. Seré su tutora en este semestre– Sonriendo termino de presentarse y comenzó a escribir con una caligrafía excelente algunas cosas en el pintarrón.

Mágicamente iniciaron en el quinto curso de la carrera, se sentían un poco perdidas en conocimientos pero confían que harán las cosas bien.

Fueron muy pocas clases en el día, las chicas comenzaron a sentir las horas de viaje y por hoy lo único que deseaban era descansar un poco. Ayer no tuvieron mucho tiempo para apreciar el lugar.

Cada una contaba con su propia habitación, un cuarto de armas, gimnasio, alberca, todo lo necesario para su acondicionamiento, además de las habitaciones básicas de una casa, era amplia y muy bonita. Si no fuera porque están en una misión serías las vacaciones perfectas.

Jurina se encontraba en el camastro cerca de la alberca disfrutando del sol y relajándose aunque con ropa pues con el frio no se le antojaba nadar. Yamamoto la vio desde dentro de la casa, ya que la sala tenía vista hacia la piscina por medio de unos amplios cristales.

–Hey– Yamamoto la saludo como típicamente lo hacen.

–Hey–

–¿Qué tal nuestro día? –

–Pues no esperaba mucho, ¿y tú? –

–¿Yo? –

–Sí, ¿qué se siente vivir en la misma casa de tu querida?–

–Ya te dije que no es mi querida–

–Ya, ya está bien, solo bromeo ya sabes. Pero me llama la atención que de pronto se hablan peor que antes–

–No me moleste, ¿Qué te pareció la Uni? –

–Fue extraño–

–Sí, y no dejas de ser Jurina Matsui, ni a la Maestra respetas–

–Hablando de eso, hay algo en ella llama mi atención–

–¿Ya tan pronto y quieres ir tras de ella? Sí que lo noté –

–No, no es eso bueno, no está nada mal pero, no es…– Con sus brazos deteniendo su nuca mirando al cielo se queda pensativa viendo como las nubes pasan sobre de ellas.

–¡Hey! ustedes dos, la comida esta lista– Miyuki a la distancia les invito a comer, a lo cual las chicas le siguieron de forma inmediata.

–Wow, tenemos una linda cocinera–

–Espero que sepas cocinar bien– Dijo Sayaka sin el afán de agredirla pero falló en el intento.

–Voy a tratar de no ofenderme con tu comentario, de lo contrario y casualmente tus platillos podrían estar envenenados…– Dijo mientas le sirvió de mala gana el arroz salpicándole alguno granos fuera del tazón.

–¿Por qué tengo que soportar sus peleas maritales todo el tiempo? –

–¡Cierra la boca!– A la defensiva le exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

–Ok, no dije nada–

Miyuki termino de servir y se sentó a degustar su comida en un ligero pero tenso ambiente.

Las cosas transcurrían casi tranquilamente el resto del día pues siempre había roces entre la forense y la agente Sayaka. Sino era por el desorden que sorpresivamente Miyuki hacia era por el mas mínimo error de Yamamoto.

Las chicas pasaron su segunda noche en España, dándole la bienvenida a nuevos días nuevos como simples estudiantes. Había pasado una semana y no tenían avances de nada, salían por las tardes reconociendo el área pero solo consiguieron comprar comida y muchos objetos curiosos como si fueran turistas.

Jurina aun sentía esa ansiedad dentro de ella cada que estaba en clases con esa maestra y debía de admitir que realmente es muy hermosa. En los alrededores no ocurría nada y todo se tornaba muy tranquilo, aunque ya habían conocido varios lugares y Miyuki no desaprovechó la oportunidad de visitar Francia.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, se encontraban en el aula de clases esperando la primera clase del día, Jurina inquieta, se le venta de su asiento.

–Saldré un momento– Dijo de pronto.

–¿A dónde vas? –

–Al baño, no tardo–

Ella sale del aula, pensando que posiblemente esa ansiedad es ocasionada porque no se acostumbra a este país y lo poco que ha podido conciliar el sueño, de hecho suele tener problemas para dormir mucho antes de viajar. Revisa la hora en su reloj de pulso aún queda algo de tiempo así que vuelve a al aula casi arrastrando los pies. A lo lejos del pasillo observa como la maestra viene en camino cargando varios libros y su maletín.

De forma amable e involuntaria como buena policía se apresura a encontrarse con ella brindándole un poco de ayuda.

–¡Oh! Gracias– Le dijo pero no la miro ya que inmediatamente entro al aula.

Jurina entro detrás de ella llevando los libros hasta el escritorio y solo inclinándose un poco cumple con ello y vuelve a su asiento. Ahora solo ponía atención en la clase mientras Sayaka y Miyuki miraban de vez en cuando a su compañera que solo ponía atención en esa clase. Ahora que la había visto de cerca le llama mucho más la atención usa una agradable fragancia muy diferente al de todos, incluso a las fragancias que usan en Japón además, no deja ver mucho de ella y siempre es discreta incluso con los mismos maestros. Tanta tranquilidad en una persona la hace ligeramente interesante.

–¡Oh! Ya casi es hora– Dijo sonriente –Mañana iremos a una galería de Arte, así que nuestro punto de encuentro será en el Museo de Barcelona– Dijo con emoción –Hasta mañana entonces.

La euforia no tardó en llegar por parte de los estudiantes, su primera excursión del semestre y la primera oportunidad de salir de día a investigar para las agentes. Pocos minutos después, la maestra abandona el aula y las clases siguen su curso normalmente con los otros dos maestros del día.

Al finalizar la ultima hora, Sayaka manifiesta tener hambre y se reúsa comer bajo los maltratos de Miyuki, aun mal hablándose deciden comer fuera para probar cosas diferentes.

–Yo las alcanzo en un momento–

–¿A dónde vas? –

–Tengo una duda y voy a preguntar–

–¿vas a buscar a la maestra? –

–No, bueno si–

–Te recuerdo que estamos de encubierto…–

–No es eso, es solo que, no sé cómo explicar…–

–¿Sospechas de la Maestra? –

–No lo sé, la encuentro muy familiar, el solo verla me es muy familiar–

–¿Entonces crees que ella pueda saber algo? –

–No estoy segura de eso, pero díganme, el tiempo que llevamos aquí ¿Han visto algún otro japonés? –

–Tienes Razón, yo he visto ninguno–

–Yo tampoco, vi algunos en Francia pero parecían más turistas que yo–

–Como sea, les llamo en un rato para que me digan dónde están y como llegar–

–Sí, si–

***Cubículos de maestros de la facultad de artes***

–Matsui, Matsui, Matsui– Murmuraba Jurina mientras buscaba puerta por puerta caminando por un solitario y tranquilo pasillo hasta que se detuvo un poco para cerciorarse que fuera el camino indicado –Rayos que raro se siente buscar mi nombre y saber que no es el mío–

–¿Qué no es suyo? – Una voz la sobre salto cuando una puerta se abrió detrás de ella.

–Mat…Maestra– Giro apresurada con cara de susto por su descuido, se preguntaba si la maestra escucho el resto de lo que dijo.

Al estar frente a frente, se podían ver y apreciar nítidamente las facciones de cada una. Por un lado, una deslumbrada Jurina perdió seguridad de sí misma al ver que en esta ocasión si la miraba, y por otro lado una tranquila Maestra cambio por un momento la expresión pasiva de su rostro al verla de cerca igualmente, pero volvió a su aire profesional y sereno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–¿Si dígame?, ¿me estaba buscando?–

–Si, algo así–

–Utagawa, ¿cierto? –

–¿Eh? –

–Utagawa, usted es Utagawa ¿no? –

–ah, sí, Si–

–Pase por favor–

Jurina entro al cubículo de esa maestra misteriosa, con un mundo de libros, cuadros, figuras. Dignamente toda una maestra apasionada por su profesión.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Pregunto gustosa de ser buscada poro alguno de sus alumnos, tomando asiento en su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio, invitando con una seña de mano a que tomara asiento frete a ella.

Curiosamente, a la flamante Jurina experta en interrogatorios y de ágil mente, se le han ido las palabras. De verdad se siente como una estudiante intimidada por un mayor.

–Ah, p…pues, me preguntaba si pudiera brindarme algún tipo de información para comprender un poco mejor el español– Fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió.

–Si por supuesto– Ella se puso de pie para ir a su librero, pero apenas si logro levantarse cuando Jurina llamo su atención de nuevo.

–Disculpe…–

–¿Si? –

– ¿Usted conoció a un Maestro que también daba clases aquí hace algunos años de origen Japonés?–

–¿Que maestro? –Interesada y curiosa por tal pregunta, cuestiona de igual forma volviendo a su asiento.

–Touru Matsui…– Dijo con su semblante serio pero tranquilo.

La Maestra, miro detenidamente a la chica que tenía enfrente sin mostrar ninguna emoción descifrable solo recargándose en el asiento de su silla.

–SI– Dijo certeramente –Le conocí–

Un golpe en su corazón le hizo ampliar sus ojos y entreabrir un poco su boca…en verdad no esperaba saber algo inmediatamente. Esto la vuelve su objetivo a partir de ahora y tomara todo lo que pueda, sin que ella sospeche nada aunque eso implique jugar un juego peligroso.

–¿Hace cuánto? – La confianza y su perspicacia volvió a ella en el momento que confeso conocerlo.

–mmm, no lo sé, hace mucho que no sé de él–

–Oh, ya veo–

–¿Por qué le entereza saber? ¿Familiar suyo? –

–Es…. Es algo así como un amigo íntimo de mi familia–

–Oh…Comprendo–Con un semblante pacifico respondia las preguntas de Jurina – ¡Oh!, lo siento tengo una junta en 20 minutos, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Tengo libros escritos en español simultaneo con japonés, puede que te ayuden a familiarizarte más rápido con el español–

–Gracias– Dijo Jurina, no creyó que fuera tan fácil poder inmiscuirse en las cosas de la maestra, ahora que sabe que indirectamente al menos, conoció a su hermano. La cuestión ahora en la cabeza de Jurina era ¿Sabe que está muerto?

–Bien, me retiro– La Maestra Matsui Salió de forma apresurada pero cerró la puerta con calma. Sin embargo antes de retirase y soltar la manija miro con incertidumbre directo a la puerta, para después girar sobre sus talones y ponerse en marcha directo a su junta

Jurina aun sentada frente al escritorio de la maestra admiraba cada detalle de él, se puso de pie y comenzó a hurgar (Como buena investigadora), discretamente con la vista, hasta que se cerca de una ventana dejando el escritorio a su espalda. Es una buena vista, se puede ver parte del campus. Regresa su vista al escritorio ordenado y le llama la atención el hecho de no tener ninguna fotografía de ella. Camina un poco hasta él, hay algo tirado en el piso, es un ¿anillo? Una sola pegunta se forma en su mente pero es aún demasiado pronto para hacer preguntas personales.

Recuerda que quedo de verse con las otras chicas, así que toma el primer libro que encontró de paso y salió apresurada. Sin contar que alguien la miraba pasar por el pasillo desde un lugar estratégico. Ella mientras caminaba a la salida del campus, miraba si teléfono nuevo aun no familiarizada con él buscando en sus contactos a alguna de las dos chicas, se habían llevado el auto y debía tomar el trasporte público.

******comida***

–¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntaron ambas chicas a la recién llegada.

–Bien todo normal es una maestra de verdad–

–¿Y qué esperabas? Si no lo fuera no podría estar dando clases–

–Nada, en realidad nada– Dijo poniendo su mochila en el piso y el libro sobre la mesa conforme tomaba asiento.

–¿y eso? – Sayaka le pregunta por ese objeto que antes no tenía y que no es común verle a no ser los cuadernos de Miku.

–Es un libro que tome "supuestamente prestado"–

–¿El principito? – Pregunto Miyuki tomándolo en sus manos de la mesa.

–¿Eh? –

–¿De dónde lo sacaste? –

–De la oficina de la maestra Matsui ella me lo presto–

–¿Tomaste prestado un libro para niños? –

–No es para niños, bueno así lo era, pero si leyeras un poco Yamamoto sabias la riqueza que guarda, inculta–

–KO-MA-TSU, No lo olvides Aihara–

–Ya, dejen de pelear, ¿Qué pidieron? –

–Nada aun, casi acabamos de llegar también–

–Pues entonces hay que ordenar–

Simplemente llamarón al mesero para que les tomara su orden y poder cumplir con el alimento vespertino del día. Mientras degustaban platillos europeos y conversaban de las clases y lo maestros como buenas estudiantes.

***Siguiente día Camino al museo***

–¿Segura que es por aquí? –

–Eso dice Google maps–

Sayaka era la copiloto encargada de la orientación casi la mayor parte de las veces, mientras Miyuki viajaba en la parte de atrás cuando las acompañaba.

–Pues hemos pasado tres veces por la estación y no veo ningún Museo– Dijo con cara de aburrimiento por dar vueltas en círculos y estacionándose sin apagar el coche. Miyuki desabrocho su citaron de seguridad y asomo primero la cabeza de entre los asientos y después casi medio cuerpo.

–Yo no confiaría en Sayaka y su sentido de orientación–

Sayaka haciendo gestos por los comentarios que no le causan gracia, deja caer sus brazos con la Tablet sobre sus piernas.

–¿Qué te pasa?, soy un agente y es una de las reglas básicas ser ubicado–

–Pues en la preparatoria no podías ni encontrar el baño–

–¿Qué? No…–

–Miren es la Maestra– Jurina interrumpe una de las cotidianas platicas de sus compañeras, quienes voltean inmediatamente hacia la parte externa de la estación a donde apuntaba Jurina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jurina prende las intermitentes y se acerca hasta donde estaba la maestra. Al emparejarse con ella, Sayaka baja el vidrio eléctrico.

–Hola maestra, buenos días– Sayaka saludo mirando de lado con su cuerpo un poco girado a la izquierda.

–Hola….– Hizo un gesto de trabajar con su memoria –Komatsu ¿Cierto?–

–Y Aihara–

De pronto Miyuki asoma lo que puede por detrás del asiento de Sayaka, sobre saltándola un poco, en el intento de también saludar a la maestra.

–Y…– Ella se inclina un poco para ver del otro lado del copiloto –Utagawa– Dijo en medio de una agradable sonrisa.

Jurina solo inclino un poco su cabeza, esa incertidumbre al verla no se ha desvanecido ni un poco, ingenuamente creyó que tener una plática para conocerla mejor al fin le quitaría esa ansiedad pero no comprende por qué hasta las manos le sudan. Pero por ahora esta más concentrada en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

–No podemos encontrar el Museo– Miyuki le dijo sin querer el motivo de su extravió.

La maestra Matsui sonrió cálidamente y las miro a todas con un semblante que intentaba no burlase.

–Aún falta un poco y creo que van en sentido contrario–

–¿Quiere que la llevemos? –

–No hace falta, tomare un taxi–

–¿Eso quiere decir que aún está lejos? –

–Si–

–En verdad no sabemos dónde está, sería de mucha ayuda si fuera con nosotras– Jurina por fin habla sonriendo ella también, mirándose Maestra y alumna de una forma muy extraña. La Maestra Matsui contempla la petición, no tiene nada de malo ayudar a un trio de extranjeras perdidas.

–Está bien– Accede ella.

Jurina quita los seguros del auto para que pueda abrir la puerta en el lugar donde se encontraba anterior mente Miyuki. Ella puso en marcha de nuevo el auto, atenta al tráfico y los señalamientos. En una ocasión que miro por el retrovisor, se encontró con unos ojos que le veían y que inmediatamente voltearon para otro lado.

Unos ojos marrones profundos le provocaron un piquete momentáneo en su estómago pero, ¿Por qué? Varias veces ocurrió esto, la mayoría por la insistencia de Jurina que miraba al retrovisor con la excusa de espejear a los coches, en otras ocasiones Jurina podía sentir que la miraba.

–Es aquí– Puntualizo la Maestra –El estacionamiento es por allá–

Jurina hizo las maniobras necesarias para estacionarse y dejar el auto en un lugar cómodo y seguro. Las chicas descendieron del auto y siguieron en silencio a la Maestra. Al llegar al punto de reunión, ya se encontraban a ahí casi todos los integrantes de su grupo. Todos llevaban únicamente sus objetos personales y cámaras profesionales, también nuestras agentes y la forense.

Al entrar al Museo ya los esperaba un guía que, junto con la Maestra explica la historia de lo que veían. Ahora no había excusa para poder mira bien a la maestra, que también aprovechaba explicar para mirar de vez en cuando pues, sus miradas intensas les provocaba hacerlo. Un juego de miradas silencioso siempre correspondido por una linda sonrisa por parte de ambas muy discreta, se volvió interesante en todo el trascurso de la clase de arte.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron al arte abstracto, en el cual Miyuki estaba fascinada, pero Sayaka parecía sentirse fuera de lugar y algo somnolienta.

–Quita esa cara–

–No tengo otra, ¿Qué es esto? Veo puros rayones–

–Aparte de inculta grosera–

–Deja de decirme de esa manera ¿quieres? –

–¿Cómo, Grosera o inculta?

–Las dos–

– De verdad quisiera, pero tu falta de cultura y modales me prohíbe hacerlo–

–Oye, ¿En dónde está Jurina? –Pregunto Sayaka buscándola con la vista ignorando sus comentarios.

–No lo sé–

Las chicas estaban tan entretenidas agrediéndose, que no se dieron cuenta en que momento Jurina las abandono. Terminando esa sala de exposición la Maestra les dio una hora libre para ir a donde quisieran dentro del museo y elegir algo para hacer un ensayo. Los estudiantes se dispersaron hacia los lugares, pinturas, esculturas, fotografías etc, que llamaron su atención para cumplir con la actividad.

–¿Adónde vas a ir Sayaka?–

–A buscar una máquina de sodas–

–¿No vas a hacer lo que nos pidió la Maestra? –

–Sí, pero después de que consiga algo para beber–

–Hum, como quieras–

Mientras Sayaka buscaba una máquina de sodas para satisfacer su sed, caminaba por un área alejada de las exposiciones. Miro a Jurina desde lejos, estuvo a punto de hablarle pero su nombre se quedó ahogado en su garganta al ver como parecía observar algo. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta descubrir que era lo que observaba su amiga la cual se encontraba recargada en un pilar con sus brazos cruzados. Se quedó un poco a la distancia cuando Jurina camino hacia el frente. Hora era ella quien ocupaba el anterior lugar de Jurina, espiando sin querer.

–¿A estado muchas veces en este lugar? –

Una voz que apenas si conoce pero que le habla en su idioma natal la hace girar un poco, la Maestra Matsui se encontraba sentada en un banca a la sombra de un árbol, en lo que parecía ser un jardín ya casi a las afueras del Museo.

–¡Utagawa!– Exclamo con un poco de sorpresa, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras vio cómo se sentaba aun lado de ella y termino recibiéndola con una linda sonrisa. –¿No está haciendo la actividad con sus compañeros? –

–Sí, solo que la vi y no pude evitar acercarme a usted–

–¿Le parezco un objeto de este museo? –

–Me parece que quedaría perfecta una escultura de usted, justo ahí– Dijo en su tono juguetón y simpático sin faltar su bella sonrisa.

–Eso no es posible– La maestra rio un poco avergonzada, –Me gusta venir muy seguido aquí, es uno de mis lugares favoritos, es como… como un segundo hogar– y respondió la pregunta de la agente.

Sayaka a lo lejos alcanza a escuchar lo que dialogaban y le parecía curioso el hecho de la naturalidad y sinceridad en las facciones de Jurina, era como cuando hablaba con Miku o su Madre.

–Ooh ya veo entonces, ¿Puedo hacer un ensayo de usted? –

–No, por supuesto que no–

–Es una lástima…–

–Utagawa, es usted muy ocurrente–

Jurina orquesto una plática llena de halagos que hacían sonreír a la Maestra, que por un momento casi olvida que es la Maestra. Sayaka pensó en interrumpir aquello que quizá pueda traer problemas pero al mismo tiempo pensó en que fuera una estrategia de Jurina, así que solo siguió observando sintiéndose un poco culpable por ello.

–¿Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? –

–¿En el Museo o en España?– Pronto la confianza era tal que se daba la oportunidad de bromear con su alumna.

–¿En ambos?– Respondió Jurina con otra pregunta como refiriéndose mas al país, pero pues ya que toca el tema también le viene bien cuánto tiempo lleva frecuentando el bello lugar.

–Sí, bastante– La maestra, entendiendo el punto respondía una pregunta tras otra en una plática que parecía muy cómoda.

–Puedo preguntar ¿Cuánto? –

–¿Es una investigadora acaso? –

La sangre se le helo a Jurina, y Sayaka se puso en alerta a la distancia. De pronto, por la cabeza de Jurina no pasaba nada, absolutamente nada pero trataba de mantenerse lo más normal posible.

–No, claro que no– Respondió entre una risa bien hecha. –¿Parezco una? –

–Si no fuera porque la tengo en mi lista de asistencia diría que sí, pregunta demasiado–

–Solo tenía curiosidad y quería saber por qué vive en este país ¿tiene algo de malo eso?–

–No tiene nada de malo– Respondió en modo sereno y sin perder su sonrisa. –¿Desea saber algo más? –

–¿Está usted casada? –

–¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? –

–Bueno, tal vez no debería saber eso pero…Siendo usted tan bella y llevando mucho tiempo aquí es sorprendente que no esté con alguien. Pero no tiene que responder a eso…–

–No puedo explicar por qué, pero hay cosas que no puedes detener y otras que no puedes evitar…– La Maestra reflexiona las palabras antes de seguir hablando, esta chica extraña le genera incertidumbre – ¿Usted tiene pareja? –Rápidamente invirtió la pregunta.

–¿Yo? No para nada, no soy muy buena en eso de las relaciones ¿ahora quiere saber de mí?–

–Creo que es válido– Poniendo sus manos al borde de la banca entrecoge sus hombros de una forma muy linda y la mira llena de interés, si no supiera que es la maestra juraría que le está provocando sutilmente –¿Entonces, huye de los compromisos? –

–No creo en un sentimiento que te haga estar con una sola persona–

–Es muy joven para decir eso–

–Puede ser, pero la experiencia es lo que cuenta– Sin darse cuenta comenzó a coquetear con la maestra y ésta no parece incomodarse.

–¿No cree en el amor? –

–Creo en el amor, pero no he experimentado tales cosas–

–Tal vez tenga un poco de razón, una relación entre dos personas suelen ser complicadas, se traiciona, se lastiman…– Las palabras de pronto sonaron muy amargas por parte de la Maestra y Jurina lo noto inmediatamente.

–Pienso que, la vida es demasiado corta para arrepentirse o para sufrir– En un poco de confusión puede rescatar que no está bien lo que hace, está en plena misión de encubierto pero ella le hace actuar de forma involuntaria.

–Joven a fin de cuentas así que, ¿prefiere las relaciones sin compromiso? –

–mmm, digamos que solo tomo mis oportunidades– Una vez más usa su tono sugestivo inconscientemente –¿Por qué me observa? –Jurina sabe del efecto que tiene en las personas y más con las mujeres así que va directo al grano de forma impulsiva intuyendo que la Maestra también tiene un comportamiento extraño.

–¿Por qué me observa usted a mí Utagawa…san?... –

Jurina sonríe un poco en la comisura de sus labios, la maestra le puesto una línea de restricción al usar el "San" en un país donde no tiene por qué hacerlo, contrario a lo que ha venido haciendo desde que se subió al coche. La plática se tornó muy personal y ambas se sienten incomodas, pero al mismo tiempo se provocan con sus gestos.

–Disculpe mis palabras, solo quería saber un poso más de usted, es todo–

– ¿Es todo? –

–Si usted así lo quiere–

Una sonrisa muy conocida por Jurina le hace saber que no está del todo equivocada en cuanto a lo que ha comenzado intuir. Sabe que no debe, pero un poco de diversión en un país tan lejano no cree que se le pueda negar. Sin embargo, el verdadero motivo por el cual se miraban una a la otra queda oculto para ambas, ahora Jurina debía ser más cuidadosa de lo contrario podría empezar a sospechar en su insistencia por saber más de aquel Maestro y pretende crear un vínculo más fuerte para obtener mayor confianza por lo cual deberá ser más astuta para averiguar mas de esta maestra que conoce a su hermano, pero por otro lado la maestra que pareció acceder a los encantos de Jurina también sabe jugar con fuego, incluso se podría decir que le ha seguido la corriente.

–Bueno, me retiro–

–Hasta mañana Utagawa–

–Hasta mañana Maestra Matsui–

Jurina se levantó de la banca conforme volteo al pilar donde antes se encontraba, desde hace un momento sentía que alguien miraba pero no podía comprobarlo. Cuando miro hacia aquel lugar no vio nada. Volteo para mirar por última vez a la maestra y se despidió agitando su mano conforme caminaba directo al pilar.

La Maestra Matsui le siguió con la mirada primeramente serena y tranquila, pero al saber que no se voltaria ni regresaría, su semblante cambio por completo. Jurina, esa estúdiate que no parece ordinaria tiene unos ojos fríos, penetrantes y le hace sentir algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, peligro. Altera su estabilidad que había buscado desesperadamente. Ella tiene la misma mirada de un lobo hambriento, de un lobo vestido de oveja muy contrastante a su hermosa sonrisa. Ahora es ella quien sonríe en la comisura de sus labios como si Jurina hubiese sido un blanco fácil. Cualquier persona que pregunte por Touru Matsui, es de su completo interés.


	8. 7 -Noche de Encubierto-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 6

-Noche de encubierto-

Jurina caminaba hacia el pilar donde antes estaba observando a la maestra, dejándola ahora a su espalda. Sayaka al ver eso encuentra muy inútil huir de ahí pero lo intenta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –

–¿Eh? – Volteada, dando la espalda a lado contrario por donde aprecio Jurina, Sayaka se encoje de hombro por ser descubierta.

–¿Eh? – Imita su tono –¿Qué haces Komatsu? – Siguiendo su papel encubierto utiliza el apellido falso, por si alguien pudiera escuchar.

–Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, es todo–

–Claro…–

Jurina regreso la vista a donde se encontraba la maestra, pero ya no había nadie ahí. Sin darle mucha importancia, no pudieron seguir hablando cuando una llamada entrante las hace salir del museo y dirigirse a una extraña bodega, no sin antes encontrar a Miyuki.

Así, las chicas se trasladaban a su verdadero trabajo, el primero desde que llegaron. Era un lugar bastante húmedo y parecía estar recién abandonado, ya había agentes del departamento hurgando el lugar así que solo fueron directo a la escena.

–Agente Lola– Jurina fue la primera en hablar mientras Sayaka hacía gestos de repulsión y miraba para todas partes. Miyuki daba apoyo a los criminalistas que no sabían que hacer en el momento.

–¿Por qué nos mandan llamar tan repentinamente si tienen todo bajo control? –

–Agentes, bienvenidas– Saluda educada la agente Lola – Ciertamente esta todo bajo control, se les hizo venir para que vean como es un acto del crimen organizado en este país–

–Pues no hay mucha diferencia–

–Puede ser, pero aquí los homicidios suelen parecer suicidios–

–Oh ya veo–

–Es una forma en la intentan persuadirnos sin embargo, no esperábamos esto… Síganme–

Pronto llegaron al área del crimen donde el olor era más concentrado y la agente Sayaka parecía perder el control de su rudeza, se le podía notar su incomodidad en el rostro.

–¿Le ocurre algo agente? –Pregunto la oficial a cargo.

–No, no, todo está bien– Dijo recobrando su compostura. –¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Pregunto después, al no ver nada parecido a un asesinato. –¿Y ese olor? – Sayaka ya se veía algo pálida pero seguía firme a su profesionalismo.

–Caldo humano– Fue la respuesta de la forense Miyuki que estaba haciendo lo suyo y apareció por detrás de la agente.

–¿Eh? – Obviamente esa definición causo repulsión en la sensible Sayaka –iaghh~~… –

–Efectivamente Doctora Miyuki, ven ese caldero–

–¿Lo que parece una tina gigante de metal?– Pregunta Jurina.

–Sí agentes – Vuelve a intervenir Miyuki –es una tina llena de H2SO4, con una densidad de 1800 kg/m3; 1.8 g/cm3 lo hace ser bastante miscible, altamente corrosivo–

–¿Qué? – Aparte de asqueada Sayaka no pierde su falta de interés por los términos científicos de la Doctora.

–Ácido sulfúrico– Aclara la agente Lola –Comercialmente se conoce de esa forma–

–Me alegra que alguien al fin me comprenda– Dijo con la intención de molestar a Sayaka adulando a la agente Lola.

Sayaka miro a la Doctora importándole poco aparentemente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jurina intuye lo que viene y causa distracción.

–¿Podemos revisar el área mientras la Doctora hace lo suyo? – Dice.

–Claro, adelante– La agente Lola les da pie para que urgen en el lugar.

Jurina jala a su compañera del brazo solo para hacerla dar algunos pasos y alejándose de la escena del crimen, observaban a detalle cada rincón del lugar. Aparentemente viejo, con un olor excesivo de humedad y narcóticos, recién que recién se producía, además del olor de un posible cuerpo deshecho. Llegan hasta un cuarto de esa bodega y la policía no parece haber llagado hasta ahí, está bastante alejado del lugar de los hechos.

Las agente Sayaka mira por una pequeña ventana aparentemente no hay nadie a la vista, mientras Jurina miraba hacia otro lado.

–Parece una oficina– Le dijo Sayaka y Jurina se acerca para mirar también.

–Muy ordenada por cierto– Complementa Jurina observando cómo es muy sospechoso el lugar.

Se miran una a la otra y hablándose con señas, desenfundan su arma con mucha seguridad y conforme la colocan en forma de prevención apuntando hacia arriba, la cargan. Con su mano Izquierda Sayaka abre lentamente la puerta y se introducen en esa habitación.

–Huele a Rata encerrada– Comento Jurina conforme registraban la amplia habitación.

–Sí, ¿me pregunto que habrá ahí? – Sayaka camino hasta lo que parecía un closet.

Cuando abrió una de las puertas, un hombre muy bien vestido salió cono un muñeco de trapo cayendo al piso. Jurina hablo por radio a otros elementos inmediatamente al ver eso.

–Wowow– expreso Sayaka mirándolo en el piso y tocándolo con la punta de uno de sus pies viendo que no reaccionaba –Está muerto– Afirmo después y efectivamente, el cuerpo tenía varias puñaladas y el tiro de gracia – Y adivine que Agente Matsui–

–¿Qué? –

–El hombre es asiático–

–¿Qué? –

–Como lo oye–

Jurina se acerca al cuerpo sin vida del sujeto y lo analiza sin tocarlo, sabiendo bien que la Doctora Miyuki anda cerca, no quiere ser reprendida por su curiosidad.

–¿Qué es eso? –

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Ah, eso…espera, – Con un guante de látex la Agente Sayaka se arrodillo en el piso y apenas si toco el objeto, no podía moverlo por completo si no han tomado fotografías antes. –se parece al crucifijo que le dejaron al forense de nuestro departamento–

–Todos los crucifijos se parecen, sin embargo este parece mucho a aquel ¿Crees lo mismo que yo?–

– ¿La organización lo usa para dejar su marca?–

–Puede ser o, que estamos en el lugar indicado –

–Mira, tiene algo escrito…– El objeto se encontraba con la parte trasera a la vista.

–L..a ..ca…No distingo y no entiendo, sin tocarlo no puedo saber que dice–

En ese momento, llegaron los criminalistas junto con la Doctora Miyuki, y procedió con la rutina de rigor, había dos cadáveres que necesitaban la atención.

–¿Dónde está la agente Lola? – Pregunta Jurina a Miyuki, al no verla en el lugar.

–No lo sé– Miyuki se acercó a uno de los policías para preguntar, siendo la única que comprende y habla un poco el español y después de preguntar, regresa con las agentes y les informa.

–Me dicen que fue a una vigilancia–

–¿Qué? – Eso no le gusta para nada a Jurina.

–Es cuche hace un momento algo referente a un sospechoso del caso del "extranjero" – Jurina jala sutilmente a la forense y a la otra agente.

– ¿Tienes idea de porque estamos aquí? –Pregunto Jurina a Miyuki.

– Pues, para investigar la posible relación de los atentados y asesinatos de Japón con miembros delictivos de este lado del mundo–

–No, bueno si–

–Estamos aquí, buscando al extranjero– Dijo Sayaka a su compañera.

–Pero por alguna razón, no nos han invitado a la fiesta…– Jurina se queda pensativa –De todas formas toma algunas fotografías del crucifijo– Le pidió de favor a Miyuki y eso hizo.

Dando por terminada su permanencia en aquel lugar, deciden volver a la comisaria, Sayaka y Jurina maquilando cosas en su mente y Miyuki revisando sus pruebas que le fueron permitidas tomar. El camino de vuelta muy silencio, pero algunos ruidos ajenos a las voces llaman la atención de Sayaka que mira al asiento trasero del auto.

– ¿Que traes ahí? – Pregunto Sayaka

–Algunas muestras del caldo humano– Respondió en su usual tono de felicidad.

–Iaggg~~… ¿Te trajiste al muerto en frasquitos? –

–No lo sé, es lo que voy a revisar– Dice Sonriente –Siendo bastantes litros de disolución, lo han repartido a distintos forenses y criminalistas–

Con una actitud diferente a la de todos los días Jurina estaba muy seria, al parecer no le gustó nada que no se le haya informado de la vigilancia, siendo ella la líder del en esta misión.

****Comisaria****

–No veo nada sospechoso–

–Yo tampoco–

Las agentes se encontraban revisando las pruebas que aparentemente no les compete, pero Jurina se empeñó en asistir en el caso por aquel objeto que reconocieron ella y la agente Sayaka.

–Parece un simple asesinato ¿pero quién mato a quién?–

–Es una buena pregunta, además me es muy sospechoso que uno de los muertos es asiático–

–Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos a casa, mañana hay cosa que hacer como gente normal– Sayaka estaba cansada, viéndose aun afectada por el cambio de ciudad, le pesa aun el horario.

–Tienes razón– Puntualizado Jurina dando pie a la retirada.

–¿Vienes o te quedas? – Pregunto Sayaka a Miyuki sorprendiéndola un poco.

–También me retiro– Dijo.

–Bien, entonces vámonos–

Ellas volvieron a casa, estaban a punto de dar las doce de la noche y fue un día largo dado que deben fungir dos papeles al día y sin contar sus actividades extra clase.

****** Universidad, Siguiente Día******

Las chicas están a punto de terminar un día que por más es agotador, han estado interactuando con media universidad interrogando sutilmente a maestros y alumnos, siempre tratando de aprovechar al máximo sus estadía en ese lugar, ahora mucho más familiarizadas con el idioma se podían desenvolver con mayor facilidad, pero Miyuki tenía una forma muy peculiar.

A la distancia, en un par de horas libres que rara vez tenían, mientras Jurina visitaba locales externos con la excusa de consumir algo, Sayaka al volver de su comisión, observa como Miyuki interactúa con un español demasiado alto (para su gusto). Sonreía como es su costumbre coqueta y al tipo parece no molestarle al contrario cada vez se le acerca más y más. De un momento a otro lo que hacía dejo de tener importancia cuando el tipo sujetó su mano la cual jalaba con sutileza, bastaba con ver como Miyuki solo sonreía y no parecía tener desinteres en seguirlo. Ver a la distancia era un poco flagelante y con gestos involuntarios manifestándose en la comisura de sus labios, se acerca con una paso seguro movida por un impulso. Ha observado esta escena tantas veces en los casos de acoso y abuso sexual que puede leer muy bien las intenciones del tipo.

–Es hora volverá a clase– Un voz familiar hace voltear a Miyuki.

–¡Ah! Sayaka, él es Enrique– El joven le sonríe un poco apenado por ver otra chica linda frente a él. –Estudia medicina y le falta un año para graduarse, trabaja…–

–Sí, sí, que bien, mucho gusto, ahora si nos disculpas…– Sayaka la tomo de la otra mano y la levanto con un poco de prisa.

–WOW que fuerte….Oye ¿Qué te ocurre? Solo platicábamos –

–Debemos volver a clase–

–Aún falta Media hora–

–Yo puedo acomp… –

–No, ella puede volver solita– Sayaka lo interrumpe con un rostro que más que provocativo le dio miedo al tipo.

–Discúlpame Enrique, mi amiga no tiene modales–

–No hay problema, nos veremos luego–El chico apenas si logro despedirse, al parecer Sayaka tenía prisa por llevársela de ahí.

–¿Qué te sucede Sayaka? – Miyuki se zafa de la mano de la agente ya que la apretó un poco fuerte.

–Te llamó más tarde– Grito el chico a la distancia haciendo la simulación con su mano derecha en el oído. Visto por ambas chicas que voltearon, una con la sonrisa más grande que tenía y la otra con la cara más horrible que pudiera mostrar.

–¿¡Eh!?¿Le diste tu número de teléfono? –

–Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

–Estamos de encubierto además, no me da buena espina–

Ellas caminan hasta su aula que no está muy lejos, pero mientras lo hacían discutían como ya se había vuelto una costumbre.

–Precisamente eso es lo que estamos buscando ¿Ahora vas a elegir a mis sospechosos?– Miyuki tenía un punto a su favor, persona de edad adulta y que al menos hayan estado en ese lugar entre cinco y seis años de antigüedad.

–No, pero tampoco debes exponerte–

–No parecía mala persona–

–Qué tal que es un violador o un secuestrador o asesino en serie…–

–¿Y tú eres una adivina o qué diablos?–

–No, pero te puedo decir que ese sujeto parece más delincuente que médico…–

–¿Y ahora porque discuten?–

Las chicas voltearon al escuchar a Jurina que las vio a lo lejos y se apresuró a darles alcance al verlas dar vuelta por las escaleras antes de entrar al aula, solo para ser testigo de cómo se peleaban de nuevo.

–Pues aquí tú amiga Sayaka que ve alucinaciones– Dijo deteniéndose justo en la entrada del aula.

–¿Qué? –

–No son alucinaciones, deberías hacerme caso–

–¿De que hablan? –

–Hoy conocí a un chico muy agradable– Miyuki suspira y junta sus manos al frente emocionado mientras Sayaka hacía gestos desagradables.

–¿A sí? – Jurina parecía emocionada también, siguiéndole el juego a la Doctora viendo las reacciones de Sayaka.

–SI, los occidentales son muy interesantes–

–Y también tienen un índice de delincuencia y genocidio muy alto– Intervino Sayaka quitándole la felicidad por su comentario.

–Pues no te preocupes demasiado se cuidarme sola–

–Vamos Sayaka, no seas tan estricta–

–Si debo, si no te regreso a Japón sana y salva tu padre me arrancara cabeza y la exhibirá en el recibidor del departamento– Dijo puntualizando –Y la tuya también Jurina, solo te lo recuerdo–

–Es verdad, debemos preocuparnos– De pronto Jurina cambia su postura pues el Jefe es de temer y mucho más si se trata de su hija.

–¡Gosh! Ustedes dos son tal para cual– Miyuki viendo se envuelta en un ambiente de desconfianza se mete al aula dejando a ambas a fuera en el pasillo

–Es por tu bien…– Le dijo finalmente Sayaka, pero no alcanzo a oírlo.

–¿Por su bien? – Jurina le pregunta sugestivamente.

–Si, por su bien– Sayaka viendo insinuación venir por parte de Jurina, exclama y se mete también al aula. Jurina sonriente ante tan divertido suceso hace lo mismo.

***Clase de la maestras Matsui****

Las chicas presenciaban su clase de literatura y análisis de las palabras, era un módulo bastante amplio y apenas estaban en la introducción del tema pero aun así las últimas dos horas se fueron muy rápido.

–Antes de que se retiren– Sonriente como siempre la Maestra Matsui culmina la clase con algo que no recordaba Jurina –Entréguenme su ensayo, tendrá un valor en el parcial–

– _¿Qué?_ – Jurina expreso más para sí misma viéndole la cara sus otras dos compañeras.

–¿No lo hiciste? – Pregunta Sayaka.

–¿Tu cuando lo hiciste? –

–Ayer antes de dormir– Dijo levantándose yendo al escritorio de la maestra junto con Miyuki

Jurina se lleva una mano con la que cubre su frente deslizándola hacia su barbilla, jamás, nunca e la vida había faltado con algo. Notas perfectas, adulaciones por su excelente trabajo y desempeño, a hora solo ríe ante la ironía. Lentamente ve salir a sus compañeros incluyendo a las de encubierto.

–¿Utagawa?– La maestra la nombro viéndola con un rostro cuestionante aun sentada en su asiento. –Acérquese por favor– La maestra, experta en expresiones corporales de alumnos incumplidos la llama.

Jurina, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo por primera vez un temor extraño llega hasta ella.

–Dígame–

–¿Y su ensayo? –

–Lo olvide– Dijo con el orgullo asomándose en su voz.

–Que lastima, tendrá valor en la evaluación de parcial, ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto? –

–Lo que usted me… ¿pida? – Sin saber que decir, solo habla como se supone lo haría un estudiante.

–No suelo dar segundas oportunidades–

–Y yo no suelo ser incumplida– Murmuro entre dientes sintiendo una molestia impotente.

–¿Qué dijo? –

–Lo siento, no tengo excusa para ello–

–Sea más cuidadosa para la próxima vez, hasta mañana Utagawa–

–Hasta mañana– Dijo de forma resignada aceptando su incumplimiento. Nunca le ha gustado que le llamen la atención, hoy se siente verdaderamente extraña.

Las chicas que esperaban a Jurina, ven salir a la maestra y la saludan inclinándose un poco al ver pasar a la maestra.

–¿Jurina? – Miyuki le hablo.

–Ya voy– Respondió acomodando su mochila en su hombro.

Inmediatamente notaron como las facciones de Jurina se descomponían a algo muy parecido a la molestia. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al auto, le entrego las llaves a Sayaka.

–Maneja tú– Sayaka recibiéndolas a la altura del pecho, quita los seguros y suben al auto.

–Te pego fuerte en el orgullo– En el acto de encendido no puede evitar comentar con forme el motor del auto disminuía su sonido.

–Y como no, ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente con ella? – Respondió con mucha frustración en su voz.

Sayaka gira su cabeza hacia a un lado mirándola como si la desconociera.

–¿Qué pasa, por qué me ves así? – dijo abrochando su cinturón.

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Tan importante es? –

–¿Eh? –

–Me pregunto si de verdad es solo tu orgullo–

Jurina la miro con fastidio y dando un suspiro profundo recargándose en el asiento voltea hacia afuera para no seguir con la conversación.

Sayaka al volver su vista al frente entendiendo el mensaje de Jurina, pero se topa con los ojos interrogantes de Miyuki en el retrovisor, ambas estaban en el mismo canal ahora preguntándose ¿Qué le ocurre a Jurina?, desde que llegaron incluso días antes de salir de Japón, no es la misma.

Después de haber cumplido con los alimentos del día, se dirigieron a su lugar de trabajo, la comisaria.

Las agentes miraban continuaban con su examinación a las pruebas fotográficas y búsqueda en los aparatos inteligentes familiarizándose con otros lugares. La Doctora Miyuki entro a esa habitación de tecnología para entregarles reportes escritos.

–Oh, Miyuki ¿Puede mostrarnos las fotos del crucifijo? –

–Claro–

Proyectadas las imágenes en una de las pantallas gigantes, Miyuki hizo lo que Jurina le pidió.

–¿Ven eso? – Jurina señalizo a los otros dos agentes, Ricardo y Lola.

–¿Qué? –

–Es exactamente igual al que el sembraron a nuestro forense–

–¿Qué forense? – Pregunta el agente carlós

–Cuando estábamos en Japón, asesinaron a nuestro forense de recién capturado un tal "Edgar"– Intervino Sayaka, mientras Miyuki solo escuchaba.

–¿Quién? –

–Edgar, dijo ser el jefe de una célula criminal conocida– Respondió dio Jurina tomándola palabra de nuevo.

–Ahh, el Señor…–

–¿Qué señor? –

–Él es el señor, "señor" es su alias. Usualmente no usamos sus nombres–

–Oh, ya veo–

–¿Y cómo lo sabes que es el mismo? –

–Pedí al departamento de Japón que me enviaran unas fotos de aquel crucifijo–

Comparando ambos en su pantalla, vuelven a ver que tenía algo detrás.

–Ven la misma leyenda…supongo–

–Aah…interesante–

–mmm– Murmura Miyuki y hace algunos acercamientos a las imágenes –Ahí dice… La…la Casa…–

–¡La casa del Señor! – Exclama el agente.

–¿Qué?

–Claro–

–¿De qué habla? –

–Es un bar en el cual no podemos entrar, conocen a la mayoría de nuestros agentes, pero ustedes…– Las chicas voltean a mirarse entre ellas, que es lo que quiere decir el agente –Ustedes si pueden, aunque hoy es martes. Por hoy sería bueno que vayan y revisen los alrededores, pero el viernes deberán entrar a investigar ahí. Este bar le pertenecía a Edgar pero al ser detenido fue desplazado. Es todo lo que sabemos–

–Entendido– Respondieron las Agentes encubierto.

Y así, por órdenes del comandante de la unidad, por esta noche vigilarían el Bar para ver como era su movimiento.

****Casa de la Maestra Matsui****

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, casi al mimo tiempo. Después de un día ordinario como todos los días, La maestra Matsui volvía a casa después de culminar sus actividades tanto en la Universidad como en algunas galerías. A pesar de ser conocida por al gunos famosos artistas en el medio era muy discreta al relacionarse con otras personas. Un hobie muy disfrutado por ella era pintar, un medio por el cual descubrió que podía olvidar sus aflicciones, además de ser remunerada por ello. Ella era un chica muy peculiar, llevaba varios años dando clases en la Universidad y era muy querida por sus compañeros de trabajo. Había algo que la caracterizaba de entre muchos extranjeros. Reservada y desinteresada por lo que le rodea, pretensiones, conquistadores, a nada hacía caso. El siempre estar concentrada lo suyo la hacía parecer inalcanzable, especial. Envidia de muchas, tanto alumnas como maestras y admirada por otros tantos, esa era la visión que tenían de Rena Matsui. "Perfección" era la palabra que encubría su misteriosa personalidad.

Ella se encontraba revisando los ensayos uno por uno y leía, 17 de 30. De forma peculiar le llama la atención los dos siguientes en su revisión. En definitiva nota que no son alumnas comunes, su redacción y precisión a los detalles tienen un mundo de diferencia a los de los demás ensayos. Piensa que muy posiblemente el de Utagawa hubiera sido excelente también.

Sacude su cabeza y se pone de pie de su escritorio, ¿Por qué debía pensar en Utagawa? Ciertamente no es como un alumno cualquiera. Tiene una personalidad peculiar, es más atenta y sabe que decir y hacer en el momento adecuado. Siempre ha sido la que ha estado más alerta de todos sus alumnos. Ha tenido la oportunidad de verla en extra clases es muy sobresaliente y juguetona con su compañera Komatsu, casualmente las tres chicas eligieron natación. Nuevamente sonríe y sacude su cabeza, ha perdido sus pensamientos en aquella chica, Utagawa, varias veces en el día. Su comportamiento y su actitud le parecen conocidas, a excepción de su personalidad, si no fuera por eso Juraría que es muy similar al maestro que busca.

Por alguna razón llama mucho su atención, y aunque no quiera verlo de esa forma, la ínsita a no tratarla como una alumna.

**Coche, fuera del Bar**

Las agentes se encontraban en su lujoso auto fuera del bar, solo vigilando el movimiento. Lo analizarían antes de entrar en él. Ya llevaban un par de horas y todo lucia normal, ellas solo permanecían viendo los alrededores y bebiendo café.

–Aaah~~, que aburrido– Dijo Jurina en un puchero con las manos sobre el volante recargándose completamente en el siento, mirando un poco hacia el techo del auto.

–Lo sé– Le respondió Sayaka dando un sorbo a su café –¿Jurina? –

–Si–

–¿Qué te ocurre? –

–¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso tan de pronto?–

–¿Te pasa algo malo? Desde que conociste a la Periodista no eres la misma–

–No de nuevo– Se expresó con fastidio sentándose correctamente en su asiento.

–¿Te molesta que pregunte?, puede que no me consideres importante, pero tú para mí eres una amiga, más que mi jefe–

–Hey, por supuesto que eres mi amiga, no me ocurre nada, créeme–

Sayaka la miraba como si no estuviera convencida de las palabras de Jurina. Aquella ausencia en sus ojos antes, sabía que era lo que la causaba pero ahora, su mirada tiene algo diferente.

–¿Sabes que pienso? –

–No… no leo mentes–

–La forma más estúpida de perder tu identidad encubierta es haciendo cosas que usualmente no harías pero tú, eres capaz de arruinarlo todo haciendo lo que sabes hacer muy bien –

–¿Qué, qué quieres decir con eso?–

–¿Qué planes tienen con la maestra? – Sayaka sin más rodeos pregunta seriamente.

Jurina involuntariamente amplía sus ojos en sorpresa, aquello que creyó controlar dentro de ella es visible ante los ojos de las demás personas y mucho más ante su amiga.

–Nada– Fue su respuesta mientras voltea hacia el frente y se recarga en el volante con su barbilla sobre sus brazos.

–Explícame algo, si no la crees sospechosa, ni alguien "interesante" como esas mujeres que estas acostumbrada a tratar, ¿Por qué la persigues? ¿Por qué fallar en algo que cualquier estudiante haría te afecta al grado de enojarte? Somos simples estudiantes ¿Lo olvidas?–

Sayaka la deja sin respuesta, solo escucha un suspiro a cambio. Ni ella misma sabe que es lo que sucede. El hecho de estar en un país extraño la hace sentirse fuera de lugar. Estar en donde vivió su hermano y también donde falleció la hace vulnerable incluso parecer novata. Pero eso es lo que menos le preocupa si no lo que descubrió hace poco.

–Cuando estuve con la reportera– Hace una pausa y regresa a su anterior postura recargada en el asiento pero sin dejar de mirar al frente –me sentí….me sentí tan sola…– Confiesa ante la sorpresa que ahora le pertenecía a Sayaka –No sé cómo explicarlo, pero verla al día siguiente, fue muy incómodo e incluso me sentí mal–

–¿Te gusto? –

–No, no sé… Últimamente siento cosas extrañas…– Dice pensativa

–Después de todo si tienes sentimientos–

–Cállate, ¿Qué hay de ti y la Doctora? –

–¿Qué hay? Nada–

–Eso es lo más triste, no hay nada–

–¿A qué te refieres? –

–Sus peleas constantes me hacen sentir estar en un campo de tensión sexual–

–¿Qué? –

–No te hagas, sabes que es verdad y mira que poner una excusa para que deje de hablar con un chico…–

–No fue una excusa, solo deberías vera ese tipejo–

–¿Ves? –

–Bueno…es complicado–

–Solo deberías considerar tratarla bien–

–¿Tratarla bien? Ella es la que me provoca–

–¿Y por qué será? Solo reacciona a lo que tú le provocas ¿Te gusta, cierto? – Sayaka giro su cabeza para mirar al frente, evadiendo los ojos interrogantes de Jurina. La conversación inicio por el comportamiento de la agente y termino volteando los papeles. –No sé qué es lo que te detiene, pero no siempre estará ahí–

El silencio se apodero del interior del coche, ambas agentes miran hacia el exterior a las personas que pasaban por ahí y a los que entraban al bar. Dando por terminado su vigilancia cecas de las dos de la madrugada, deciden volver a casa, donde todo se tornó en silencio y cada una yacía en su habitación.

***Fin de semana***

La noche se consumió rápido y las chicas se alistaban para salir como todos los días en su papel de estudiantes. Hasta ahora eran las más destacadas de la clase, mucho más lo era la sabelotodo de Miyuki, ya que siempre tenía una respuesta lógica y debatiente.

Siendo viernes por la maña, ellas visitarían hoy el bar y trataran de sacarle el mayor de los provechos sabiendo que es fin de semana. Sin embargo, deben cumplir con la clase de la maestra Matsui, muy interesante por cierto. El análisis de las palabras o lo que un autor quiere decir, suele ser mal interpretado por la mayoría de los lectores. Influyen el sentimiento y el estado de ánimo. Eso de verdad es interesante Jurina tomara muy en cuenta eso la próxima vez que un libro toque sus manos.

–Voy a hacer entrega de sus ensayos revisados, la mayoría fueron excelentes, pero hubo algunos que deben esforzarse más ¿de acuerdo? –

–Si~~– Dijeron los alumnos.

–Voy a nómbralos y pueden ir saliendo, disfruten su fin de semana. [ _Enríquez de Santiago, Rodríguez…]_ – La expresión en su rostro es tan tranquila, pensaba Jurina mientras aquella mujer repartía los ensayos.

–Las espero afuera–Se levantó y les dijo a sus compañeras

–¡Utagawa! – Exclamo la maestra interrumpiendo la lista de nombres al verla que se iba.

–Dígame–

–Espere hasta el final por favor–

–Como usted diga– Ella volvió a sentarse a esperar.

Después, cuando la maestra Matsui termino de entregar los ensayos, la miro y le hizo una seña para que se acercara al frete, estando únicamente ella en el aula.

–Los ensayos de sus compañeras fueron los mejores–

–No se ofenda pero, ¿por qué me lo dice a mí? –

–Porque no dudo que el suyo hubiera sido igual o mejor, pero no veo que le importe...–

–Me importa, pero si algo sé muy bien es que hay que aprender de los errores, yo lo hice y créame que jamás volveré a fallarle–

–Qué raro–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Los estudiantes comúnmente se excusan de diferentes formas y ruegan siempre por otra oportunidad–

–Tal vez no soy una simple estudiante– Pensó en voz alta más distraída por esas nuevas sensaciones dentro de ella que se manifestaron desde que olvido hacer su ensayo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

–Veo que no– Dijo con sorpresa –pero es usted un poco arrogante–

–Lo siento–

–¿Se disculpa? Que peculiar– Con la situación en sus manos se atreve a considerar una segunda oportunidad –¿Qué va a hacer mañana por la tarde? –

–¿Eh? – Jurina se sorprende de eso tan repentino.

–¿Estará ocupada?

–Ehh, pues no…– La tomo de tan sorpresa que olvido que es un agente.

–La veo mañana en el salón de la quinta avenida a la una de la tarde, es el único sea puntual–

–¿Eh? – Seguía la sorpresa en ella.

–Necesito un poco de ayuda y puede ser que le ayude a usted también en el parcial– Sin decir mas muy enigmática, recogió su maletín y se fue dejando a Jurina sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Sale del aula y ve a sus compañeras las cuales ya caminaban a la salida, cuando les da alcance se veía ausente.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te regaño de nuevo?– Miyuki le pregunta al verle su rostro.

–No~~–

–Entonces, ¿Por qué esa cara? –

–Me dijo que me quería ver mañana…–

–Vaya… ¿El ratón está cazando al gato?– Después de su plática y la cara de pánico Sayaka se da el lujo de bromear con la inestabilidad de Jurina.

–¿A mí? Por favor no digas tonterías eso jamás pasara–

–¿A no? Deberías verte la cara–

–¿De qué hablan? ¡Oh! ¿Te gusta la maestra Jurina? –

–¿Qué? no – Su respuesta no fu tan convincente.

–Me habían contado que eres de temer agente, pero yo no he visto tal cosa–

–¿Te asusta la maestra? – Sayaka seguía con su broma.

–¡No! Déjenme en paz – De forma inusual, Jurina deja verla otra cara de la moneda.

Des pues de que Sayaka jugara un poco con ella divertida por el humor peculiar de Jurina, no le queda más duda de que algo más en este viaje puede resultar para su amiga la agente Ellas regresaban a casa para alistarse en su misión nocturna, emocionadas y amando su trabajo que les regala situaciones de ese tipo.

****Noche de encubierto****

Las agentes ya se encontraban listas para salir y un poco impacientes pues la Doctora de los muertos llevaba horas arreglándose. Para ellas lo más natural era mejor, pero siempre con estilo, gustaban de jeans o pantalones de vestir ajustados tenían un muy buen gusto con sus blusas y camisas, además de amar las chamarras de piel.

–¿Por qué se tarda tanto?– Refunfuñaba Sayaka cruzada de brazos en el sofá de su elegante sala.

–Yo que sé, es tu mujer– Se burlaba Jurina para entretenerse un poco, encontrando la oportunidad perfecta para regresarle las burlas de esta tarde –Tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo– Seguía con su burla mientras revisaba su celular.

–¡No es mi mujer! – Exclama un poco alarmada entre dientes.

–Pero quisieras que lo fuera– Jurina le sonríe sínicamente.

Ahora que sabe un poco más se atreve a decirlo y puede apostar por algo muy interesante.

– ¡No!, de ninguna manera asalta tumbas–

– ¿Asalta tumbas? –

–Pues la maestra es más grande que tu…–

–Y eso puede ser muy interesante ¿no crees? – A Jurina no parece afectarle ahora lo que Sayaka le decía, pero era parte de su plan para molestarla –¿Por qué no consideras portarte mal un rato? –

– ¡Porque No! No soy como tú–

Mientras ellas discutían Sayaka más irritada que la bromista de Jurina, unos tacones sobre las escaleras de caracol de metal se escucharon, haciéndoles saber que ya venía la única chica femenina del hogar descendiendo por fin.

Jurina tenía de frente las escaleras y quedo sorprendida por lo que veía sonriendo involuntariamente, no puede evitarlo cada que ve una chica bella y ya sabía que Miyuki era hermosa pero verla por primera vez en un vestido así era un deleite para sus ojos. Le hace una seña a Sayaka para que voltee fascinada por lo que estaba frente a ella, y ella gira su cabeza hacia donde veía Jurina, pero la sorpresa para Sayaka es mucho mayor, cosa que Jurina ya sabía. Mientras descendía y tocaba delicadamente con su mano izquierda el barandal de protección Sayaka abría lentamente su boca completamente embelesada ni siquiera podía parpadear y solo la seguía con la vista.

Jurina se puso de pie, miro a su amiga que estaba en otro mundo tirando una sonrisa burlona y camino hacia las escaleras para ayudarle a bajar el último escalón, ayuda que Miyuki agradece caminando después hacia la puerta.

– ¿Sayaka– La llama Miyuki notando que seguía sentada y obviamente se dio cuenta de lo que le había causado.

Tania la ligera sospecha de que el comportamiento de Sayaka había cambiado un poco desde lo que sucedió en su mansión de Osaka.

La chica responde inmediatamente en un sobresalto sacudiendo su cabeza y saliendo de su asombro. Era tal cual la recordaba como la última vez que la vio y aunque no era el mejor de los momentos lucia increíble. Por otro lado Jurina confirmaba cada vez más sus sospechas y simplemente hacia pequeños movimientos con su cabeza como obviando divertida la situación.

***Bar***

Todo era tranquilo esa noche, había buen ambiente y siendo las únicas chicas orientales, a pesar de que había de otras nacionalidades, llamaban mucho la atención y más lo hacia Miyuki quien era una tremenda y sexy novedad a la cual le sobraban invitaciones para bailar, y eso, definitivamente le molestaba a cierta agente.

–No comprendo si no te interesa, ¿por qué estas así?–

– ¿Así como? No estoy de ninguna forma– Se empeñaba en decir Sayaka pero su cara decía todo lo contrario. –Voy al tocador– se levanta y desaparece, mientras Jurina socializaba con todas las personas que podía sin perder de vista a Miyuki.

Al volver Sayaka el ambiente era un caos total, había un círculo en el centro de la pista de baile y lo amenizaban nada más y nada menos que la Doctora de los muertos y la agente en cubierto Jurina.

Sayaka observa desde lejos aquellos movimientos delirantes de Miyuki perdiéndose un momento en ellos, pero después, los energéticos y sensuales de Jurina roban un poco de esa atención. Si fuera alguien más seguro ya le hubiera arrancado la cabeza, aunque por un momento lo considero si no fuera por el suceso que no esperaba.

A un tipo degenerado se le ocurrió la buena idea de darle una palmada en uno de sus bien formados glúteos. Sayaka al sentir eso, primero no supo qué hacer y volteo enseguida a buscar al causante, posiblemente fue un accidente, pero al verle la cara de depravado se molestó y mucho.

Primero simplemente se le quedo viendo, pero al ver los gestos sugestivos que le enviaba no lo resistió más.

–Aaah, nooo, te equivocaste de trasero amigo– Moviendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Ella dejo salir uno de sus mejores golpes, directamente al rostro y noqueando de inmediato al pobre sujeto incauto que cayó al piso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se armó tremendo alboroto, y la atención se dirigió hacia ella ya que el tipo no venía solo. Con la música electrónica opacando los murmuros Jurina se da cuenta que algo sucedía al ver un grupo de gente y ver entre toda esa gente a Sayaka en problemas rodeada de varios tipos. Acudió sin pensarlo en su ayuda y se hicieron de golpes en aquel elegante bar que ahora parecía de mala muerte. Había quienes golpeaban solo por golpear, otros por ayudar a las chicas aun sin conocerlas, pero hubo un punto donde los golpes venían de cualquier lado.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, dos de las chicas asiáticas eran auténticas luchadoras. Mientras que la tercera fue la responsable de las botellas voladoras al intentar defender a las chicas cuando se les juntaban más de dos hombres, muy efectivas por cierto, ya que su ajustado vestido no la dejaba hacer mucho.

–¡AY!– Se quejó Jurina de un golpe en la cabeza con una botella perdida, desconcentrándose un poco y siendo capturada por un tipo.

–Lo siento Jurina– Se disculpa Miyuki llegando hasta ella y pegándole al tipo que había tomado ventaja sobre Jurina, afortunadamente Jurina esta agente es de cabeza dura.

Sin embargo, entre tanta multitud al voltear a ver hacia otro lado, trata de llegar con Sayaka a la cual le daban golpe tras golpe, esquivando algunos y recibiendo otros. Justo cuando Miyuki le da la espalda a Jurina, es sometida de nuevo por un sujeto que no había visto o no recordaba entre tatos.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? – Dijo aquel tipo quien parecía ser el líder de los que comenzaron todo esto –No había visto rostros tan bellos desde hace mucho tiempo– Él tipo la tomo de la barbilla estando en una posición muy incómoda para ella –Espera, tú me recuerdas un poco a alguien…– pero Jurina hizo un movimiento con su cabeza bruscamente zafándose de sus dedos, ser sometida no es mucho de su agrado, el sujeto se rio sínicamente por el carácter de la chica –niponas rudas eso me gusta…–

Jurina seguía mostrando mucha habilidad y resistencia así que no era fácil de someter y sabía perfectamente que hacer, basto con poner en práctica sus mañas y mostro inmediatamente su superioridad, con la cual terminaba siempre volteando los papeles.

– ¿De quién hablas?–

–¡WOW! – Se expresa el tipo burlándose –No te molestes todos los asiáticos se parecen. Pero no, me equivoque, tú no eres como ese Cab…¡Ouch! – El tipo se quejó de un movimiento torturante por parte de Jurina, uno de sus favoritos.

–¿A quién te refieres?–

–Está bien, está bien, ¿vas a romperme el brazo? –

–Depende de ti–

–¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? –

–Habla–Dijo ejerciendo más fuerza a su movimiento.

–¿Por qué te interesa? ~~ooocuh~~…– Dijo con dolor pero burlándose, solía venir a este bar muy bien acompañado, decían que era la hija del Jefe, pero de pronto desapareció junto con todos–

– ¿Quiénes son todos? ¿Y quién e..?. –

No alcanzo a terminan de preguntar cuando fue interrumpida. Ese momento de información le valió un golpe en la espalda y esta vez no fue Miyuki si no alguien más defendiendo a su jefe. Fue un golpe bastante fuerte a la altura de las cortillas el cual la hizo caer al piso de rodillas siendo levantada de inmediato con dolor en su rostro por dos tipos que la mantuvieron sujeta.

La cantidad de individuos se vio multiplicada como si les hubieran hecho llamada de auxilio sus cobardes compañeros y las cosas se invirtieron para las tres chicas. Sayaka podía ver su surte delante de ella sujetada de los brazos por dos tipos, tres contra ella recibiendo un par de golpes limpios en el rostro pero aun así no dejaba de forcejear con ellos. Estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago pero una vez más Miyuki la sorprendió atrayendo la atención del tipo con uno de sus tacones a falta de botellas. De inmediato el sujeto intento defenderse pero Miyuki sabía muy bien donde golpearlo.

– _¡Auch! Eso dolió_ – Pensaba dentro de sí con gestos muy expresivos por cada golpe que repartía Miyuki viéndola también con admiración.

Poco le duro el gusto ya que fue la primera en ser capturada ante la mirada de Sayaka que seguía cautiva entre los dos tipos. Ahora su mirada estaba mucho más molesta que antes al ver un arma de fuego que sometía a la Doctora. La única al parecer en el lugar por ahora. Sin pensarlo dos veces baja la guardia y deja de forcejear al igual que Jurina segundos después. Ambas chicas sometidas debían mantener la calma para no poner en riesgo la vida de Miyuki y la de las demás personas.

Todo se tranquiliza y la música del lugar dejo de escucharse, ahora las personas que quedaban en aquel lugar veían con susto lo que pasaba.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Jurina a quien le había hablado antes mientras peleaban.

– ¿Tu, me preguntas a mí que quien soy? Este, es un lugar que está bajo mi custodia, todos me conocen pero la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?–

–Soy… soy una simple estudiante que quiso venir a divertirse con sus amigas– Habla ágilmente, aunque tienen nombres de encubierto, no puede evitar ese instinto provocador.

– ¿Estudiantes? –

– ¡LA POLICIA!– Alguien grito desatando el caos entre toda la gente y en un ágil movimiento de Miyuki desarmo al tipo que la sometía.

Fue demasiado tarde no todos pudieron escapar y parecía ser una noche muy larga, además de que el arma la encontraron en manos de Miyuki, de esta no iban a escapar fácilmente.

***Celdas de la comisaria***

Se encontraban solas en una de las celdas casi en las últimas de un pasillo largo, tenían de frente a algunos con los que estuvieron repartiendo golpes, pero no estaba a la vista el que le dio información valiosa a Jurina, al parecer logro escapar o, alguien infiltrado lo conoce y le dejo ir, piensa ella.

–Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo fue que terminamos golpeando gente? – Pregunto Jurina mientras se tomaban su cabeza con sus manos esposadas. Había una pequeña cortada cerca de su ceja pero comenzaba a inflamarse y los golpes comenzaban a doler y más el botellazo proporcionado por Miyuki.

–Es verdad, –Dice Miyuki –yo estaba disfrutado de la noche, Sayaka ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Le decía mas como un reclamo.

–¿Yo? Yo no hice nada–

–¿Entonces? – Pregunta Jurina.

–Ah, p…pues– Sayaka tartamudeaba un poco, le daba pena decir el motivo de su enojo –Mientras ustedes… bailaban yo las miraba y pues, este…verán… ~~un tipo me dio una palmada en el glúteo~~… – Dijo balbuceando lo último.

–¿Qué? No te entendí– Le dijo Jurina.

–¡Que un tipo me agarro un glúteo!, ya, ¿satisfecha?– Lacara irritada de Sayaka daba más risa que preocupación.

Tanto Jurina como Miyuki se quedaron sin habla volteándose a ver verdaderamente sorprendidas, pero después de su momentáneo shock soltaron tremenda carcajada. Viendo inmediatamente la cara de enojo de Sayaka ambas chicas. No podían evitarlo, a la chica de temperamento recio le ocurrió algo como eso.

–¡Basta! no es divertido– Decía con el ceño fruncido viendo cómo se burlaban de ella y más Jurina sin contenerse ni un poco.

–JA JA JA… No… ¡no puedo con esto!~~ JA JA JA JA ¡Ay! Mis costillas ¡JAJAJAJA!…. Mi estómago ~~…–

–Las tres chicas de ahí, puede salir– Uno de los custodios de las celdas las llamo conforme se acercaba a su celda golpeado los barrotes con una macana, una hora después de haber ingresado.

Una por una, abandono la celda conforme les quitaban las esposas, eran las únicas por fortuna ahí dentro, de lo contrario hubiera habido otra pelea.

–Nos volveremos a ver preciosas– Decían lo tipejos encerrados.

–No lo creo– Respondió Sayaka haciendo hacia el medio a Miyuki quien aún se veía provocativa con su vestido.

–Adiós Muñeca– Le dijo quien le había tocado con su nariz rota y lleno de sangre.

–¡Cállense! – Les grito el custodio a los que parecían perros en celo y no dejaban de decirles cosas sugestivas con gestos y silbidos.

Las chicas sabían cómo fue que salieron de ahí, deberán esperar hasta mañana para ser llamadas por su jefe en esa misión, saben que no viene nada bueno. Por ahora solo irán a su casa después de recoger sus pertenencias para descansar y darle atención a algunos de los golpes como el de la botella en la cabeza de Jurina.

***De vuelta a casa***

–¿Segura que estarás bien? – Pregunto Miyuki preocupada, teniendo a la Doctora en casa no había de que preocuparse. Había aplicado una pomada un poco más arriba de su ceja donde Miyuki la golpeo accidentalmente y tenía una ligera cortada que cubrió una bandita en forma de mariposa. También le coloco un parche muscular donde recibió el golpe que la doblego.

–Sí, estaré bien con lo que has hecho, gracias–

–Tomate esto también– Dijo –Bueno, entonces te dejo descansar, ya paso un tiempo considerable creo que ya puedes dormir –

–Gracias– Le respondió nuevamente.

Al dirigirse a su habitación después de revisar a Jurina, se topó en el pasillo con Sayaka saliendo del baño principal. Se había lavado su cara, era una costumbre después de pelear, le ayudaba a sentir frio y menos dolor, además de hacerse un poco.

–¡Oh! ¿Estás bien Sayaka-chan!? – Después de ese de lo que ocurrió hoy se tomó la libertad de llamarla así.

–No soy una niña, no me llames "Sayaka-chan"–

–Está bien, Sayaka. Vaya que eres muy cambiante, déjame ver– Se acercó más a ella mirando de cerca los golpes de la ceja y la boca, a comparación de Jurina se notaba mas ya que no pudo cubrirse del par de golpes y el agresor traía algo en los dedos que la corto.

– ¿Tu estas bien? – Preguntaba mientras se resistía un poco a la exanimación de Miyuki que le tocaba el rostro, tenerla tan cerca era un poco incómodo para ella, pero se dejaba examinar.

–Sí – Respondió como si nada. –Tienes el labio roto, ven– Aunque también había recibido algunos golpes cuando la sometieron con el arma.

No le da oportunidad de negarse y la mete a su habitación, donde más que habitación parecía laboratorio quirúrgico. Para Sayaka era la primera vez que estaba ahí dentro.

–Wow, ¿vas a tratarme coma uno de tu muertos?– Dijo haciendo uso de su habitual sarcasmo.

–No, realmente estoy preocupada por ti, siéntate ahí– Le indico mientras sacaba una cajita.

–Oohmm…– Solo se limitó a expresar mientras seguía examinando el lugar con la vista sin darle importancia a lo que dijo antes Miyuki y tratando de distraerse por obvias razones..

–¡Auch! – Se queja involuntariamente por el dolor ocasionado, pero se distrae por el escote muy cerca de ella.

–Aunque, no hay mucha diferencia entre el corazón frio de un muerto y el tuyo– Le dice haciendo presión innecesaria en el labio con ungüento.

–¡AY!...Sayaka obvio se ofusca con la indirecta en el comentario, – ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Pero lo evade preguntando y evade también la vista de enfrente.

–Una pomada, te ayudara, lo uso con las heridas que no cierran pos-mortem, debería de ayudarte…–

– ¿Así que no estás segura? –

–No del todo, los muertos ya no sangran, solo me ayuda a pegar las heridas…–

–Entonces si me está tratando como uno…– Dijo Sayaka con un gesto de dolor.

–Ya te dije que no, no podría– Le respondió con un cambio de voz más sutil lejos del sarcasmo.

Después de ponerle un par de banditas en la ceja y cerciorarse que la curo perfectamente Miyuki se alejó de ahí para devolver la caja de donde la tomo. Sayaka se levantó y camino a la salida dispuesta a irse a descansar. No quería discutir con Miyuki después de notar ese cambio de voz, la conocía perfectamente bien. Pero también estaba preocupada por ella.

–¿Segura que estas bien? – Dijo deteniéndose un poco antes de abrir la puerta girando y observando la figura que ceñía el vestido.

-Sí, lo estoy ¿Por qué de repente te preocupa? – Voltea a verla notando como ella dirige su mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación.

–Es normal ¿no?– Responde un poco nerviosa.

–Claro, ya lo sé… casi se me olvida que solo soy tu compañera de trabajo–

–Bien, entonces te dejo descansar, hasta mañana.- Sayaka gira sobre sus talones para disponerse a dejar la habitación de.

–¡Saynee! – Miyuki la llama repentinamente de forma linda antes de que salga lo cual le hace sentir escalofríos.

–¡Sí! – En un tonto movimiento torpe Sayaka regresa sus pocos pasos atendiendo rápidamente a su apodo.

–¿Me ayudas con la cremallera, por favor? – Miyuki fue hasta ella.

Mientras Sayaka trago saliva, y torpemente asienta tratando de no verse intimidada por aquella petición.

–S…Si, Si claro…–

Miyuki le da la espalda recogiéndose su cabello y haciéndolo hacia enfrente de ella dejando libre su espalda mirándola con el rabillo del ojo. No había aparente perversión en su petición, como usual mente es esta coqueta mujer. Así que Sayaka se acerca un poco más a ella temerosa, y movía sus manos como no atreviéndose a tocarla cuando por fin estuvo completamente detrás de ella.

Sentía de pronto un calor intenso invadiendo su cuerpo al ver de tan cerca la espalda semi descubierta de la chica y con mucha delicadeza deslizaba el cierre de aquella cremallera mientras tragaba saliva, apretaba sus dientes y después labios que ahora le temblaban sin su consentimiento. Las palabras de Jurina vienen ahora a su mente y sabe que no estaba del todo equivocada. Desearía que fuera suya pero algo se interpone entre su deseo y ella.

-Ya está.- Dijo volteando hacia otro lado y dando pequeñas miradas involuntaria a su humanidad.

El vestido flojo era detenido por los brazos al frente de Miyuki, quien se dio la vuelta repentinamente, teniendo muy cerca a la agente.

–Gracias –Con una radiante sonrisa le agradece dándose cuenta del nerviosismo que ahora invadía a Sayaka.

Esta se sobre salta por ver un poco más abajo el escote del vestido dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado, lejos de la repentina mirada erótica de la chica que tenía enfrente. Se siente frágil dentro de ella, siempre esa expresión en ella fue tan natural que ni siquiera se da cuenta que lo hace.

–¿Sayaka? – Dijo su nombre acercándose a ella y haciendo la retroceder como intentado no saber que le sucede fingiendo ingenuidad.

–¿S…si? –

–Gracias por lo de hoy–

–N...No…No hice nada especial, no sé de…de que hablas. – Respondió ya viéndose atrapada entre la puerta y la poca distancia que quedaba entre Miyuki y ella.

–Lo hiciste, como siempre, como aquella vez en el campo minado o debo recordar también ¿el parque? Siempre te arriesgas para que todo salga bien–

–No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo. –

–Huuum, ¿de nuevo? –

– ¿De nuevo Qué? –

–¿Desde cuándo me volví algo cotidiano en tu vida? –

–Desde que eres la hija de…. – Trata de responder enmudeciendo al instante interrumpida por Miyuki

–¿A sí? – Miyuki dejo caer el vestido ante la media respuesta obviándola.

Puede que en un pasado fuera justificable su comportamiento, pues su madre era la directora del colegio al que asistían ambas antes de fallecer. Y ahora la historia se repite pero con su padre como el Director del departamento de investigación en el cual ella y Jurina son su mano derecha las cosas son mucho muy distintas, además no solo es eso.

Sayaka obvio se inquieta por ver ese vestido caer el piso y admirar esa preciosa y provocativa lencería. De pronto comenzó a temblar y a verse frágil ante la sutil insistencia de Miyuki.

– Déjalo ir – Sayaka no le respondió nada, solo fue juzgada por su silencio por parte de Miyuki –No fue tu culpa – Le dijo recortando completamente la distancia haciendo topar a la otra chica con la puerta cerrada y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Había otorgado una clara invitación a Sayaka para manifestar eso que celosamente guarda dentro de ella y es bastante obvio no solo para ella sino para otras personas.

–No debería, yo no pu…– Pero un par de dedos sobre sus labios cortan sus palabras.

–Si no te importo, ¿por qué me cuidas tanto? – El silencio por parte de Sayaka era acompañado de una mirada perdida y comenzaba a perder el control de sí misma – ¿Por qué te resistes?– Miyuki le pregunta tomándola de ambos lados de su rostro haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

Sayaka no es más alta que Miyuki, son perfectas una para la otra, de hecho Miyuki lo es un poco más, pero es mínima la diferencia y como se había despojado de sus tacones las botas de piel de Sayaka la hacía ver ligeramente hacia abajo.

Su cuerpo temblaba completamente, no se había sentido tan vulnerable desde aquellos días en la preparatoria donde al reconocer a Miyuki su vida dio un giro total y ahora sabe que nunca pudo olvidar del todo.

Miyuki era una seductora perfecta, su arte natural, dueña de una eterna sonrisa y ojos manipuladores era todo lo que Sayaka pudiera pedir para caer en su encanto. Siempre supo cómo doblegar su indiferencia y avergonzarla con facilidad. Antes se mofaba de poseer un temple de acero y un carácter frio. Mucha seguridad y perfección en lo que hacía, pero cuando volvió a encontrarse por segunda ocasión con Miyuki, torpe era una palabra insuficiente para describirla.

Así, dejándose llevar después de mucho tiempo, recordando ese pasado que se empeñó en enterrar, resurge un sentimiento de posesividad reclamando lo que siempre ha rechazado. Era consciente de lo que ocurría, de cómo poco a poco se acortaba la distancia de sus rostros entre ellas por aquel movimiento orquestado por Miyuki la cual aún tenía las manos en su rostro. No podía luchar más contra ella misma, ante ella tenía a su delirio, su culpa.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente indefensa pero perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio cuando se vio envuelta en un beso tímido donde únicamente tocaban sus labios.

Era tarde para ignorar que lo disfrutaban cuando en la lentitud de Sayaka entre abrió su boca y correspondió de forma profunda ese beso que comenzó inocente. Frunció un poco su ceño al sentir un poco de dolor, pero era un dolor que le hacía sentir que todo era real. Supo que estaba todo perdido cuando sus manos se movían por si solas y tocaban cálidamente la espalda y la cintura desnuda de la chica mientras la pegaba completamente a su cuerpo. Las manos de Miyuki desaliñaban el cabello corto perfectamente arreglado de Sayaka y tomaba respiraciones profundas cuando el beso comenzó a intensificarse.

Miles de emociones venían al cuerpo de cada una, y poco a poco se dejaban llevar por aquello que sentían, estando lejos de Japón se siente menos culpa. Sayaka camino sin separarla de su cuerpo hasta la cama y bajo su juicio nublado abandono los labios y beso las clavículas empezando a marcar un camino bien hecho reconociendo un cuerpo que le daba la bienvenida nuevamente. Un gemido por parte de Miyuki que se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de Sayaka, le hizo saber lo que estaba haciendo una vez arriba de ella. Dejo de explorar la parte baja del cuello, muy cerca de sus pechos. Y se reincorporo separándose de ella pero estando aun encima. Su rostro estaba asustado y su respiración en extremo agitada.

–Lo siento, lo siento– repetía varias veces, levantándose de la cama. –Lo siento– Hizo una reverencia y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

–¡Sayanee…!– La llamo rápidamente Miyuki apoyándose sobre sus codos levantando medio cuerpo, pero fue inútil, solo vio cómo se cerró la puerta. –¡Idiota!– Exclamo al no ser escuchada, volvió a recostarse mirando el techo y arrugando las sabanas con impotencia.

Al cerrar la puerta, Sayaka puso sus manos sobre su rostros como ahogando un grito frustrado. Camina para alejarse de ahí con su corazón acelerado dirigiéndose a la cocina muy agitada. De ninguna forma posible podría dormir y en todo el camino hacia allá, se flagelaba mentalmente no perdonándose lo que acaba de hacer. Al dar la vuelta para entrar a la cocina se topó con Jurina, pegando un brinco de susto.

–¡Jurina/ Sayaka!– Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Pregunta Jurina con un vaso de leche en su mano.

–¿A qué te refieres con "tampoco"? – Sayaka devuelve la pregunta malhumorada.

–No es obvio, ¿qué te sucede? estas muy a la defensiva –

–Nada – dice entrando completamente.

–¿Nada? – Se pregunta Jurina más para ella misma que para Sayaka, viendo como entraba apresurada.

–Sí, nada– Responde más irritada y Jurina vuelve regresa sus pasos a la cocina.

–Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero te conozco desde que entraste a la academia, y nada es mucho.– Dijo poniendo una buena razón para preocuparse por la actitud de su amiga, nunca le había visto esa expresión en su rostro –¿Se trata de Miyuki, verdad? – Pregunto ya sin duda.

–¿Qué? – Susto era poco para lo que había en su rostro.

–Ehhh, ¿acerté? –

– No he dicho nada– Sayaka evadía a Jurina mientras se servía un vaso con agua.

–No hace falta que lo digas, yo lo sé–

– ¿Eh? ¿Y qué es lo que según tú sabes? –

–Jaja, ¿vas a jugar con migo a preguntas y respuestas? Simplemente no me engañas el 80% de lo que supongo es verdad, todo el tiempo –

Siendo su mentora en este asunto de investigación, Jurina le había enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sabe en cuestión de interrogatorios, sin mencionar que era una de las mejores investigadoras.

– ¿Quién te hace pensar eso? –

–Pues, voy a ser honesta contigo. Un campo minado, fuegos artificiales ¿Creíste, qué solo el sospechoso de parque se dio cuenta?– Confiesa –Siento mucho no poder ignorarlo, pero solo verte como la miras, como desconozco a mi compañera cuando está presente ella, tu forma de decirle a todo aquel que se atreva a mirarla que le costara caro acercarse a ella. Y ella, como te mira, como se defiende de tu sarcasmo hiriente que creo yo es la forma en que le demuestras aprecio pero, estoy cansada de sus peleas sin sentido aunque a veces pueden llegar a ser divertidas. Quise ignorarlo pero me di cuenta de que te mueres por ella – Sayaka escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Jurina, no cabe duda que es de las mejores. –Ella hoy se vistió especialmente para ti–

–¿EHHH?¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– Lo supe desde que bajo por la escalera y no dejaba de mirarte. Solo un ciego y sordo no podría entender las indirectas que se han mandado todo este tiempo. Solo acepta que la quieres y ya–

– No es tan simple, es la hija de Direc…–

– Yo no veo a ningún director por aquí– La interrumpe haciendo señas de buscar a su jefe poniéndose una mano sobre la frente y mirando a todas partes. –Eso lo sé, pero ¿y? –

– ¿Cómo que "Y"? –

–No es su padre verdadero…–

– Eso lo sé pero, no solo es eso–

– ¿A no?, ¿Hay algo más? –

– Me sorprende que no lo sepa, sensei– Le dice en broma y completamente desarmada.

– Bueno, yo solo te puedo decir lo que veo, en lo que concierne a ti en un "aquí y ahora". No tengo derecho de inmiscuirme en tu pasado mucho menos en el de ella–

–Sabes que ella y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria…–

–Ahá, ¿Y? –

–Entonces, ella murió…– Murmuro con pesar en su rostro.

–¿Ella?, ¿te refieres a su madre? –

–Miyuki quedo devastada y me sentí culpable y aun me siento culpable, además durante el funeral estaba muy bien acompañada– Dijo con una mueca de desagrado en la comisura de sus labios.

– Pero no fue tu culpa ¿O sí? –

–El día del final del festival de verano, yo estaba con su madre, la directora, y ella después de muchos problemas me dijo que cuidara de Miyuki, que estaba bien si la quería y que no le importaba. Me dejo estar con su hija pero cuando salí a buscarla, apenas si iba bajando las escaleras del área de la dirección las alarmas de incendio se activaron, comenzó a incendiarse todo el lugar... Acudí en su auxilio pero no pude rescatarla… Desde ese momento hasta ahora he sentido que lo fue… En el funeral ni siquiera pude acercarme a ella y estaba bien acompañada por un hombre–

–Mira, es cierto que he hablado con Miyuki de esto, ella me hablo de algo mientras tú estabas en el campo minado y cuando la lleve a casa después de estar contigo en el hospital– La mirada de Sayaka era de desconcierto – Honestamente no sabía de esto, pero ella estaba verdaderamente vulnerable, le importas ¿De qué forma quieres que te lo diga? Entiendo, puedo comprender tu culpa, pero sí entre ustedes dos existe un pasado ¿Cómo puedes ignorarlo? –

–Antes podía, aun los últimos meses pude distanciarme de ella lo suficiente, tomando mi lugar como una simple alumna y renunciando al consejo estudiantil–

–¿La dejaste sola?…–

–Al pasar el tiempo, ella se volvió fría y también solo me hablaba para lo necesario y cuando quería entretenerse, solo… Parecía jugar conmigo. Nos graduamos y no volví a saber de ella… hasta que supe que nuestro jefe la había adoptado además seguía con el mismo hombre del funeral y juraba que se había casado…–

–Eso explica tu comportamiento todo este tiempo, crees que ella y el tipo…–

–No lo sé, viéndola coquetear con el sujeto del otro día, me da mucho que pensar, es por eso que antes podía, pero hoy…–

–¿Hoy? –

–Rayos ella es tan persuasiva, no me guarda rencor pero a mí me cuesta tanto trabajo verla y no sentirme mal…–

–¿Qué paso hoy? –

–Me deje llevar y…– Sayaka Suspiro más con culpa que con satisfacción mientras Jurina obviaba lo que diría.

– ¿En serio? – Jurina no se sorprende, está claro que lo que hay entre ellas no fue un simple juego de adolescentes y parece un bomba que aguarda el momento perfecto para explotar –¿La quieres? –

–No–

– ¿No? –

–Para ella es fácil seducir a cualquiera–

–¿Crees que ella te engañó con aquel chico y ahora intenta jugar contigo?–

–Lo creo, además el director es… mi tío–

–¡QUE! –Jurina escupe el líquido que bebía.

–Ese es otro de los motivos por los cuales debo dejar en de pensar en ella, pero debo cuidarla al mismo tiempo–

–Ahora comprendo tu desaparición después de que nos dijeron que vendríamos a España, supongo que hablaste con él de esto–

–Sí–

–Él, sabe…que–

–Sí, lo sabe todo y hoy no puedo darme el lujo de fallarle también a él. Es el único familiar que me queda–

–Pero tú la…–

–No, no lo digas y creo que es suficiente por hoy, vamos a dormir en algunas horas vamos a las oficinas de investigación y te recuerdo que no tenemos auto–

–Ya se–

–Hasta mañana, te vas directo a tu habitación he~~…–

–No fastidies–

Sayaka sabe ahora que Jurina le recordara cada que tenga oportunidad lo que le acaba de contar, pero ahora no sabe qué hacer con lo que hizo anteriormente.

Miyuki, después de que su madre murió, en el funeral estaba con un chico que parecía más que su amigo. En aquel tiempo ella la quería de verdad pero a Miyuki no le importó. Después de todo aquello que ocurrió, no volvió a saber nada de ellos hasta hace poco en la oficina del director cuando la nombro forense de la unidad, vio la foto en su escritorio.

Devuelta por el pasillo, vuelve a toparse con Miyuki al parecer nadie puede dormir en esa casa. Después de lo que habían hecho hace unos instantes no podían verse con normalidad, bueno al menos por parte de Sayaka. Continuaron caminando por el pequeño pasillo.

–Ojala pudieras ser más amable conmigo y honesta contigo misma Yamamoto–

Le dijo repentinamente al pasar junto a ella y deteniendo sus pasos, ahora traía puesta su pijama más modesta pero de igual forma dejaba ver mucha piel. Sayaka se paró en seco al escuchar eso quedando casi hombro con hombro.

–Lo siento, a diferencia de ti, yo no puedo decir lo que pienso con facilidad, lo siento Miyuki– Dijo finalmente y continúo su camino hacia su habitación dejando a la chica parada en medio del pasillo meditando si perdonar tanta estupidez o darse por vencida.

+++Oficinas principales de investigación+++

Al siguiente día, presentándose ante el Jefe del departamento, viendo a dos de ellas golpeadas se molesta muchísimo por el hecho y por llamar la atención en aquel lugar.

–¡PERO QUE COJONES ESTAIS HACIENDO! Me dijeron, ¡NO! ¡Me aseguraron, me perjuraron que sois las mejores de Japón!, Tokio específicamente ¿y qué esto? ¿¡Debo salvarlas de mi comisaria por una pelea de gatas!?–

–Director, – Toma la palabra educada mente y con encanto Miyuki –Lamentamos este pequeño incidente–

–¿LO LAMENTAN?, el departamento debe pagar 20mil euros por los daños al local–

–No fue nuestra culpa, ellos iniciaron todo, además los tipos de aquel lugar son miembros de alguna organización–

–¿Que sucedió? ¿Dijeron el nombre?– Pregunto más tranquilo el Jefe por las palabras de Jurina.

–No, salió a relucir cuando logre mantener una conversación con el que parecía el Jefe y casualmente logro escapar del lugar –

–Prosigue Matsui–

–Menciono a alguien que se le recordaba mi rostro y a una acompañante…–

–¿Dijo quién?–

–No, solo que se rumoraba ser la hija del dueño–

–¡Sebastián!– Grita de la nada sobresaltando a la chicas.

–Si señor–

–¿Aún están los tíos en las celdas?–

–Si señor–

–Que los pongan en interrogatorio–

–Pero solo están detenidos por riña señor–

–Me importa un…. Los quiero ahí–

–Bueno a uno le encontraron 10gr de Cocaína–

–Eso es suficiente…–

–En realidad no–

–¡Dije que es suficiente coño! –

–Pero…–

–¿Quién es el jefe con un demonio? –

–Enseguida voy…– El asistente se retiró pensando en cómo incriminarlos para justificar un interrogatorio.

–¿Y por qué empezó la riña? –

–Señor, uno de los sujetos…– Sayaka estaba avergonzada por el hecho mientras las otras chicas intentaban no reír –Toco uno de mis glúteos y me hizo insinuaciones sugestivas. Entonces lo golpee señor y no venía solo, así fue como todo comenzó–

–Esos tíos, seguro que ahí sigue siendo una de sus madrigueras ¿Cómo fue que les confeso todo eso?–

–Él lo dijo en presunción, ser el encargado del lugar creyendo que nosotras éramos simples universitarias–

–Al menos hicieron algo productivo, ustedes dos, – Señalo a las agentes –vamos a la sala de interrogatorios, y usted– en un tono más sereno le dijo –Vaya a los laboratorios necesitan de su asesoría–

–Claro– Miyuki sonrió y salió de la oficina del Jefe, dejando a las otras dos agentes ahí como regañadas.

***Sala de interrogatorios****

–¿Quién es el que la ultrajo agente? – Pregunto el jefe.

Los detenidos se encontraban en la sala y los observaban desde el cristal del cual se podían aprecie bien. Sayaka los miraba uno por uno hasta encontrar a su agresor.

–Es él– Diciendo el número del agresor –el cinco–

–¡Sebastián! –

–¿Señor? –

–¿Quién es el que tenía cocaína en su posesión?–

–El tres señor–

–Bien, entonces quiero a ese y a ese guardados, no pueden salir bajo fianza ¿entendiste? –

–Sí, señor, pero a uno se le imputara la posesión de drogas pero ¿al otro? –

–Estos tíos son unos miedosos cuando vena un policía, vamos a darle una sorpresa hasta el lunes, por ahora acúselo de daños al pudor–

–Entendido– El oficial asistente del Jefe se retira a cumplirlas ordenes dejado a las otras chicas ahí.

–Y ustedes, tómense un descanso. Las veré de nuevo el lunes. Pueden irse–

–Con su permiso señor– Dicen las chicas anisómeramente.

****Ya fuera de las oficinas*****

Ellas se dirigen al corralón donde la policía llevo el auto. Siendo sábado y el estar reprendidas ambas agentes las hacia libre al menos esta tarde y Jurina recordó tener un asunto pendiente.

–Yo debo ir con la maestra– Dijo Jurina.

–Oh es verdad. Al paso que vas puede que pases todos los exámenes–

–Cállate, tú deberías arreglar las cosas con la forense– Hoy no se han dirigido la palabra, ni ha escuchado Jurina ninguna pelea.

–No lo creo posible, va verse con el tal "Enrique" –

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –

–Escuche por accidente cuando hablaban por teléfono–

–¿Por accidente?–

–ACCIDENTE DIJE–

– Esta bien, está bien fue un "accidente" ¿Y piensas dejarla así sin más?–

–Si– Respondió ella como si de verdad no importara –No, no he estrenado esa motocicleta y aprovechare para dar un paseo mientras ella sale de los laboratorios la vigilare muy de cerca, ese sujeto no me da buena espina–

–No esperaba menos de ti–

–Entonces ¿me llevas a casa? – Le pregunto Sayaka.

–Ya que~~–

–¡Oye! –

Las agentes se retiraron del lugar para cumplir cada una con sus actividades programadas. Al despedirse ya en la salida de su casa, una en la moto y otra en el auto. Sayaka le recuerda algo muy importante a Jurina.

–Ten cuidado, es la maestra y te recuerdo que ella si entra en las reglas de la Universidad–

–Todo está bajo control– Dijo guiñándole el ojo, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

***Quinta avenida**

Jurina estaciona el automóvil sobre esa avenida en un lugar hecho para aparcar. Con lestes oscuros y su cabello recogido, daba un aspecto más grande de lo que en verdades. Caminaba buscando el salón que la Maestra le menciono ubicándolo del otro lado de la acera. Cuza de la calle fijándose que no venga ningún auto y llaga a las afueras de una elegante puerta de cristal. Un señor de altura media le hace parase.

–Hola, ¿se le ofrece algo? –

–Pues, vengo con la Maestra Matsui ¿La conoce? –

–¡Claro! Ella vive en el edificio de aquí a lado– Jurina gira su cabeza un poco y ve un edificio también con arquitectura hermosa y elegante. Devuelve su vista al señor un poco sonriente por el extra de información –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Samuel, y soy el portero y el recepcionista del salón–

–Oh, eso bueno saberlo–

–¿Y, usted… es? –

–Jurina, Utagawa Jurina–

–Mucho gusto de nuevo Jurina– El señor es un poco parlante pero parase buena persona –¿Entonces usted busca a la Señorita Rena? –

–Sí, así es…–

–¿Ella le mando llamar? –

–Algo así…–Jurina ya se encontraba algo abrumada por las preguntas consecutivas del portero.

–Entonces no se diga más, pase usted–

Jurina un poco inquietada por tantas preguntas, que por un momento casi se invierten los papeles de investigación, agradece con pequeñas reverencias y entra en el recibidor de ese salón.

Aparentemente no hay nadie, pero tiene mucha iluminación por lo cual no se quita los lentes ya que no hay diferencia entre afuera y dentro. Camina sin saber a dónde ir, conforme lo hace, mete sus manos a las bolsas de sus jeens y mira hacia todas las direcciones posibles, daba el aspecto de ser una galería y tenía innumerables cosas dentro, aunque solo se podía observar por un par de puertas de cristal

Cuando llega a una habitación muy amplia, mucho más grande que las demás, sobre un andamio no más de dos metros encuentra por fin a su maestra. Abre una de las puertas sin hacer mucho ruido. Una vez dentro se queda quieta admirando la majestuosidad que tenía frente allá. Retira lentamente sus lentes oscuros de sus ojos asombrados de que una mente y unas manos humanas puedan hacer eso. Un bello mural que de alguna forma le trasmitía un sentimiento indescifrable.


	9. 08 -Lo que no ves-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 7

-Lo que no ves-

Parada, con una mano en la bolsa de sus jeans y la otra sosteniendo sus lentes, dejando ver su herida que se ocultaba de bajo, solo observaba. Aunque con un peculiar atuendo, la maestra Matsui se veía muy linda. Un overol de tirantes manchado de pintura vieja más un suéter arremangado un poco holgado de bajo y su cabello recogido con una cinta que rodeaba su cabeza.

Nunca en su corta vida había contemplado algo similar y mucho menos había conocido al creador de dichas obras. Su corazón palpitaba con una tranquilidad tan plena que no sabía que podía sentir y tampoco sabía que podía juzgar una obra, nunca fue de su interés o mejor dicho nunca lo había tenido de cerca. De pronto sabe que estar ceca de ella la tranquiliza, pero cuando no lo está, se desespera. Por ahora puede controlarlo y disfruta del el hecho de ver a su maestra pintar, ahora solo sabe que esa calma en estos breves minutos le recordaba cuando era niña y no guardaba ningún tipo de odio.

La maestra aun concentrada en lo que hacía siente que ya no está sola, voltea y sonríe ante la presencia de su alumna que está en la entrada a casi quince metros de distancia. Sin embargo, de inmediato nota como el aspecto físico de quien está en la puerta se ve muy diferente a la chica de clases. Matsui Rena era la creadora de varias obras y le habían asignado esa habitación de ese gran salón para inaugurar una galería en donde se había ganado el privilegio de pintar el mural sobre una estructura diseñada para eso.

Ella le hace un seña para que se acerque, la cual Jurina atiende rápidamente. En lo que Jurina caminaba hacia el andamio, ella dejaba sus pinturas que traía en la mano y comienza a bajar por la escalera. Jurina le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a bajar el último par de escalones cuando ya se encontraba debajo de ella. La maestra sonríe ante aquel gesto de cortesía, pero al mirar de cerca a su alumna se da cuenta de la lesión en su rostro. Extiende su mano a un lado para tomar la mano de Jurina que le ofrecía apoyo seguro pero no dejo de mirarla.

Al sentir la mano de la maestra se inquieta un poco y más por la combinación de esos ojos que la miran – _¿Qué era esa calidad que le trasmite?_ – Pensaba mientras su expresión en su rostro era de completa extrañeza. Sus manos se encontraban un poco frías puesto que afuera lo hacía. Pero ella supo de inmediato que había algo más que el simple calor de su mano.

La maestra baja por completo y la examina de la cerca, sonríe como usualmente lo hace para darle la bienvenida y las gracias.

–¿Una noche difícil Utagawa? – Pregunto cuando sus ojos miraban hacia su ceja.

– a-ah…pues, si…– De pronto no supo que responder, es tan usual para ella tener golpes o heridas que no le dio importancia, pero viéndose ahora con esa pregunta no viene nada a su mente.

Por más que lo intenta no encuentra que decir, es curioso como ante ella, ahora lo sabe, pierde todo de lo que presume e incluso se desconoce cada vez más.

–¿Qué le ocurrió? –

–Nada de qué preocuparse–

La maestra la miraba insistentemente no es normal ver a sus alumnos golpeados, tal vez si fuera hombre pero una mujer. La maestra apretó la mano que aún sostenía respetando la privacidad de la chica, pero algo sucedió en las sensaciones de Jurina. Una pequeña descarga de electricidad le erizo la piel por un instante en el momento en que la maestra apretó su mano. Jurina miro rápidamente ambas manos unidas a la altura del pecho, dedos largos, delgada y fuerte era esa mano que ella sostenía.

Mirando parte de su palma con el dedo pulgar que no tocaba esos dedos la contempla mientras su cuerpo no entiende que pasa. El pulgar de Jurina se posa por encima de los dedos de la maestra y genera una ligera caricia sobre ellos volteando a ver de nuevo a la maestra mientras ejercía ahora ella un poco de fuerza a la mano que seguía apretando la suya.

Un encuentro de miradas inexplicable se derivó a partir de ese suceso. Las mismas que se acosaban en el museo y una que otra vez en el aula de clases. Jurina bajo ambas manos y poco a poco la soltó.

–Dígame, ¿Qué hago hoy aquí? –

–Es verdad…– La maestra también involucrada en el intercambio de miradas, viéndose de igual forma afectada reacciona de golpe. –Sígame–

Llegan a un lugar que parece una bodega de ese edificio, hay varias cajas en formas de mini bodegas y una de ellas tenía su nombre "Matsui Rena". Ella saca una especie de llave con una forma y tamaño bastante pequeño. Al abrirlo se encuentra con un mundo de arte moderno, esculturas en diversos tamaños, cuadros y pinturas.

–¿Usted hizo todo esto? –

–En mis ratos libres, sí–

–Usted es sorprendente– Decía mientras miraba con fascinación todo aquello.

–No, para nada. Hay muchas personas que se esfuerzan y son mucho mejores que yo–Jurina solo sonríe ante la modestia de su maestra mientras seguía observando, pero no podía evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento que aumenta porcada cosa que descubre en ella. –Necesitamos llevar todo esto al salón ¿Sabe manejar cierto?–

–Usted me ha visto hacerlo–

–¿Montacargas? –

–Alguna vez, sí y un poco de maquinaria pesada, tractores, tráiler… –

–Que practica es usted, ¿hay algo que no haga?–

–Ahh…bueno, cosas que pasan– Dijo sin revelar más, muchas de sus misiones la han llevado a hacer eso y muchas otras cosas más. Llevaba más de 6 años sirviendo a la policía y otros de agente que ha aprendido muchas cosas, ella y Sayaka son realmente asombrosas a la hora de hacer su trabajo.

–En el fondo de la bodega está el montacargas– Dijo entregándole las llaves sin faltar su amable sonrisa.

Jurina se dirige por el montacargas preguntándose si no hay nadie más que haga eso o si cada artista hace lo suyo. Al volver no pregunto nada solo hizo lo que le pidió e hizo varias vueltas un y otra vez hasta llevar todas las cosas al salón. Era divertido hacerlo y tenía que aceptarlo. Sintió de pronto calor y se quitó la chaqueta de piel que siempre, en distintos modelos, le acompañaba. La coloco en el asiento del montacargas para no perderla de vista. Cuando por fin llevo todo al salón y repartió los objetos en los puntos donde le indicó la maestra, por ultimo lleva el montacargas de nuevo a su lugar y ella vuelve caminando con su chaqueta en la mano.

Cuando entra al salón, observa una vez más a su maestra colocar un cuadro en una mampara moviéndolo repetidas veces. Jurina se para a un lado de ella y deja su chaqueta en una silla que estaba ahí cerca.

–Hay una materia que supongo ya llevo usted, en la que llevan colocación, iluminación y perspectiva, vamos que tanto aprendió– De la nada, la maestra pone a prueba las habilidades de Jurina.

Obvio Jurina se inquieta, en su vida ha llevado eso lo más lejos que llego fue al festival artístico de Miku y solo le toco la parte de aplaudir.

–Claro, claro– Respondió insegura.

Jurina procedió a colocar las figuras en los lugares señalados y también acomodo los focos de dichas obras. No sabía lo que hacía, pero hacia lo mejor que podía.

*********Al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar*********

Sayaka paseaba por distintos lugares de la cuidad, hasta que se detuvo cerca de un lago que llama su atención. No precia un parque y se veía bastante solitario para ser sábado. No pudiendo ocultar su lado turista, saca su teléfono celular y captura algunas imágenes en él desde diferentes perspectivas. Mientras cambiaba encontró un lugar muy acogedor en el cual aun con todo y su dolor por la pelea anterior, se sienta debajo de un árbol y se deja llevar por la calma del lugar, descansando e incluso recostándose mira la luz del sol colarse entre las hojas.

–¿Vale la pena volver atrás? – Se pregunta en voz alta conforme deja salir un suspiro.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_SAYAMILKY pte3-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Una relación en un secreto a voces circulaba en el colegio femenino y era la comidilla de todos los días. Para algunas era fascinante la historia, para otras la pareja de ensueño, a muchas otras les daba igual y otras odiaban la idea, pero lo cierto era que algo sucedía de verdad.

Era nada más y nada menos que la brillante presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la chica rebelde y amiga de las impopulares.

++++Dirección++++

–Miyuki–

–Si madre–

–¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

–¿Sucede respecto a qué madre? –

–A cerca del rumor que corre por los pasillos– Al escuchar eso, se deja caer el en sillón.

–Aaaah~~ Por los pasillos, las canchas deportivas, las aulas, el comedor, los baños ¿me falta mencionar alguno? –

–Los clubs–

–Ah cierto, también los clubs. Nada madre, sabes que Sayanee y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas, ¿no puedo actuar en confianza con ella? –

–Sabes que no es ese el problema, si no…–

–La imagen de la escuela, ya lo sé madre–

–Me alegra que lo entiendas, es tu último año y volviste a ser presidenta, solo has bien tu trabajo Miyuki–

–Sí, ¿Puedo retirarme? –

–Te veo a la hora de la cena–

–Si Madre–

Miyuki se pone de pie y sale de la oficina de su madre la directora pero no va muy lejos si no solo al sala de al lado, la elegante sala del consejo estudiantil.

***MESES ANTES***

–¿M-Mi-yuki…? – El rostro de Sayaka por fin reaccionaba ante la chica que tenía enfrente de ella –Mil-ky…–

–La misma– Le dijo en medio de su típica sonrisa, mostrando casi todos sus dientes y entre cerrando sus ojos, característica de ella que la hace ver hermosa.

–Eres…completamente diferente…–

–¿Y qué esperabas, que siguiera siendo la misma niña redonda y llorona? –

–Menos mal que reconoces que llorabas mucho–

–Y llore más cuando te fuiste– Sayaka solo guarda silencio ante su comentario, viendo eso Miyuki, solo gira su cuerpo y sigue caminando –Anda, debes entregar eso antes de que el tutor se valla–

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de profesores de su grado. Entraron a otra elegante habitación donde cada maestro tenía su propio cubículo.

–Yamamoto–

–Maestra–

–Déjelos aquí– Le indico donde poner los cuadernillos de evaluación –Gracias por traerlos–

–No tiene nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo–

–Tan responsable como siempre. Ya que la veo junto con la señorita Watanabe, ha considerado la idea de pertenecer al consejo estudiantil. Sus notas son excelentes y las alumnas parecen respetarla y admirarla. A demás de la mano con Watanabe harían un excelente trabajo–

–Agradezco mucho sus palabras, pero el club de música es suficiente para mí–

–No le estoy diciendo que debe dejarlo, puede seguir en él y también puede ser de mucha ayuda para el consejo ¿No lo cree así Presidenta? –

–Tal vez, pero parece que a esta alumna no le interesan los problemas de esta escuela– Interrumpe deliberadamente en la conversación Miyuki.

–¿Qué? un momento, si me interesan–

–Siendo así no veo ninguna excusa para no aceptar– Intervino la maestra.

–Se puede ayudar de muchas maneras– Replico Sayaka

–Eso es correcto, pero la mejor de todas es desde el consejo– Dijo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ella y la presidenta para persuadirla – Las elecciones para renovar el equipo y en su defecto cambiar al presidente serán el mes que entra. Piénselo–

–Está bien–

Después de despiédrese educadamente ambas chicas salen de esa sala de maestro para tutores de segundo año y caminan por el largo y brillante pasillo que iluminaba el son de la tarde.

–¿Por qué no quieres ser parte del consejo? Me rechazaste el año pasado–

–No es lo mío– Respondió con honestidad – Y no sabía que eras tú, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre además, a ti se te da mejor–

–¿Tu crees? –

–SI–

De un momento a otro, la tensión desapareció, como si la amistad que tuvieron de pequeñas jamás se hubiera fracturado por la distancia y la incomunicación.

–No estaremos aquí para siempre ¿y no me gusta realmente?–

–¿Eh? ¿De verdad no te importa? –

–Si estoy ahí es por mi madre–

–¿Tu madre es? –

–La directora lo olvidas–

–Oh es verdad…– Dijo frotando un poco su nuca avergonzada.

–¿Cómo le haces para ignorar todo?–

–No lo ignoro, no lo recordaba es todo ¿Entonces no te ganaste el puesto? –

–Por supuesto que sí el alumnado vota por mí, al menos la mayoría pero en esta ocasión habiendo tanta inquietud en el alumnado, creo que debe ponerse en debate ya que está en el reglamento y las alumnas comenzaran a exigirlo–

–¿Y enserio no te molesta que me postulara? –

–¿Tu que crees? – Pregunta evadiendo repuestas y jugando con la mente de Sayaka.

Ella solo mira a Miyuki de una forma peculiar con sus manos detrás sosteniendo su maletín y ella tomando los tirantes del suyo sobre su hombro con una mano y la otra oculta en la bolsa de su saco.

Ellas bajaban por las escaleras piso tras piso, conversando tranquilamente, ambas chicas se dirigían a sus labores.

–Si fueras un chico te diría que es eres "guapo" Aunque no has cambiado mucho, tu apariencia es muy galante– le dijo sin pena e inesperadamente. El sonrojo inusual no tardó en llegar por el cumplido de la atrevida chica que no se guarda sus comentarios. –¿Qué opinas de mí?– Miyuki al ver a su torpe amiga en dificultades divertidas, le hace otra pregunta en una conversación extraña.

–¿Eh? ¿De ti? Pue…para empezar… Adelgazaste… y te creías la reina de la cuadra ¿Ya no lo haces cierto?–

–¿Qué? – Miyuki se para en seco al oír eso justo en el último escalón viendo como Sayaka baja completamente quedando casi una frente a la otra ya que la otra chica no siguió caminando al ver que Miyuki se detuvo.

–No, quiero decir…que eras mimada… muy posesiva de pequeña… ¿Tú me preguntaste?–

–¡Hum! ¿Lo dices por que no te prestaba mis juguetes? –

–No, porque no dejabas que otras niñas se acercaran a jugar conmigo…–

–Eso no es verdad–

–Claro que sí, las asustaba tu carácter controlador "Sayaka es mía" decías a todos– Decía arremedándola con voy de niña pequeña.

–Hum – De nuevo esa expresión se hacía presente y Miyuki acompañada de una misteriosa mirada. Baja el último escalón para quedar a la par de la otra chica. –Sayaka es mía de todas formas– Dijo sonriente, muy sonriente.

–E…Eso no-no es verdad–

–¿A no? – Dio pasos al frente conforme preguntaba sugestivamente haciéndola retroceder hasta topar con las ventanas.

–N-no–

–¿Entonces por qué me espiabas desde los arbustos cerca del invernadero? – Le pregunto mientras sus manos supuestamente acomodaban la desaliñada corbata de su "amiga".

–¿E-eh? – Ligeramente afectada por la forma en que se lo dice y lo que hace, se siente vulnerable. No está acostumbrada a ningún tipo de afecto o atención, y desde que fallecieron sus padres se volvió fría e indiferente encontrando refugio en la música. –No te espiaba, es solo que las alumnas de este lugar son raras…extrañas y no entienden el concepto de espacio personal –

–Vaya, Sigues siendo tímida, las personas te asustan–

–yo no soy tímida–

–¿quieres ver que si? – La acorrala completamente contra las ventanas del pasillo mientras sus manos, de estar en la corbata pasaron los hombros, disfrutando del cuerpo nervioso y tenso.

Sayaka traga saliva, apenas si la acaba de reconocer hace menos de una hora y ella se toma la confianza como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo. Cuando eran pequeñas Miyuki solía ser muy empalagosa y al parecer no ha perdido esa costumbre. Aunque a decir verdad si la observaba sin saber que era su vieja amiga. La distancia era muy poca y el nerviosismo de Sayaka era evidente, el cual Miyuki disfrutaba por alguna razón.

–¡Sayaka! – Una voz extraña sobresalta a ambas chicas y las hace voltear para el mismo lado al mismo tiempo que Miyuki retrocede elegantemente solo un poco –Con que aquí estabas– La recién llegada subió las escaleras en búsqueda de su compañera y al girar encontró esa peculiar escena.

–¡Momoka! ¿Qué ocurre? –

–Perdón ¿interrumpí algo? –

–No/Si, – Respondieron al mismo tiempo, pero tomado la palabra Miyuki –pero ya no importa, te veo mañana SA-YA-NEE– Miyuki se retira con una linda y frívola sonrisa, no sin antes ver a Momoka una de sus ovejas descarriadas, que al mismo tiempo veía como bajaba por las escaleras devolviendo la vista a su amiga que aún estaba recargada en las ventanas.

–¿Sayanee?…–

–No preguntes–

–Per…–

–¡No! –

–Está bien, las chicas de la banda preguntan por ti–

–Lo siento, fui a llevar los cuadernillos de evaluación de mi grupo– Dijo acercándose a ella para disponerse a bajar también las escaleras.

–Y estabas muy ocupada también~~ ¡Ay!– Sayaka le da un golpe en el brazo para que guarde silencio.

–Dije que no digieras nada–

–Vamos Yamamoto, ¿Cómo me pides eso?, viendo cómo te tenia arrinconada la Presidenta–

–No me tenía arrinconada–

–¿No? –

–No–

–Está bien, pero si ese fenómeno intenta disuadir nuestra banda…–

–¿Fenómeno? – Interrumpe Sayaka.

–Lo siento pero nadie concibe tanta perfección en un solo cuerpo, es buena en los deportes, en las artes, en clases y por si fuera poco, la admiran como si fuera una Diosa porque también en bonita. Ni nosotros que somos becadas podemos alcanzar el diez limpio, bueno ella y tú –

–¿Me estás diciendo fenómeno a mi también? –

–No, bueno un poco pero, pero uno que canta y no nos subestima ni excluye–

–¿Tan mala es? el tiempo que llevo aquí no me lo parece–

–En su actitud lo es, no habla con nadie o mejor dicho no tiene amigas ni se le ve con nadie pero ayuda a todo mundo en cuestiones académicas, solo que la mayor parte del tiempo nadie la conoce en sí. Solo pasa su tiempo libre en el invernadero y eso es todo lo que se sabe–

–ohh ¿No hay club? –

–No, creo que a nadie le gusta la jardinería y solo se le ve a ella–

–Donde han estado– Un miembro de la banda se asoma por la puerta impaciente por la llegada de la baterista y su guitarrista/vocal justo cuando ellas iban llegando a su salón de ensayos.

–Ya vamos Anna~– Respondió Momoka adelantándose mientras arrastrando sus pies.

Ambas entran a su aula destinada al club, pronto se ponen en práctica de sus canciones favoritas, covers mayoritariamente, y solo una que ha compuesto la vocalista y estaba en proceso de realización. No lo hacen con algún fin específico solo por hacer lo que les gusta.

La pequeña banda estaba conformada únicamente por cuatro chicas, Kinoshita Momoka la baterista, Yamaguchi Yuki bajista, Ijiri Anna la tecladista y su actual vocalista guitarrista Yamamoto Sayaka. Casualmente todas becadas, no eran las únicas pero si las únicas que estaban juntas, eso las hacia blanco de burlas en esa escuela para niñas ricas, hasta la llegada de Sayaka empezaron a tratarlas con respeto viendo lo que eran capaces de hacer. Se podría presumir que los mejores promedios después del concejo estudiantil se encontraban ahí.

Por otro lado el consejo estudiantil se encontraba en una reunión importante los escasos de miembros, ellas preparaban las próximas elecciones para la renovación del consejo estudiantil. Por el momento solo se encontraba la Presidenta, la coordinadora de eventos Yagura Fuko, la encargada de todos los papeleos y solicitudes, Jonishi kei. Faltaban algunos miembros pues ya se habían graduado los de tercer grado entre ellos, el encargado de deportes y la vicepresidenta que apoyaba directamente a la presidenta y un par de voluntarios.

Pasaron varios días y las elecciones se acercaban, en entre Yamamoto y Watanabe comenzaba a regenerarse esa amistad perdida por los años y empezaron a crear sus propios secretos. A la hora del almuerzo Sayaka vio cómo su vecina de al lado desaparecía al toque del timbre que indicaba el descanso, desde que sabe quién es, siente una inquietud por conocerla mucho más. Así que no resistió la tentación de ir al invernadero, después de ser acosada con una sonrisa inocente durante la primera mitad de clases.

Solo se espera un poco a la distancia para observar los movimientos de la chica, al acercarse un poco mira para todas partes, el lugar es de verdad hermoso, hay una sensación fresca y de humedad. El aroma de la tierra mojada se mezclaba con el olor característico de las plantas, _[–¿qué es ese aroma? –]_ se preguntó conforme lo seguía dando pequeños olfateos. A pesar de que ya había estado ahí un par de veces no conocía todo el invernadero. Detrás de una estantería de retoños, en un área muy amplia y que estaba directa sobre la tierra. Ahí, de rodillas ya con un mandil blanco con manchas de tierra se encontraba Miyuki trasplantando pequeñas plántulas de las cuales salía ese agradable aroma.

–¿Qué es? –

–Oh…Sayanee ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Nada, ayer no puede venir–

–¿Tan pronto y ya me extrañas? ¿Será que te enamoraste de mí? –

–¿Qué? imposible –

–Nada es imposible, todo es probable –

–Estás loca–

–No seas tan modesta–

–No seas absurda, aún no has respondido ¿qué es eso?–

–Son rosales de donde sale mi flor favorita, la rosa ¿También lo olvidaste?– dice poniéndose de pie –aah~….Sayanee ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?–

–No necesitas hacer nada, ¿Necesitas ayuda en este lugar? –

–mmm, de vez en cuando vienen mis compañeras del consejo pero me gusta más estar sola–

– ¿Entonces no? –

–Ya que, si es tu compañía puedo hacer una excepción–

–No lo digas como si fuera un sacrificio–

–Solo bromeo, pero es verdad que si eres tú no hay problema–

–¿Ya comiste? – Sayaka intenta evadir el comentario haciendo otra pregunta.

–No–

–¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería? –

–Que amable, gracias pero traje mi almuerzo y ahora que lo mencionas ya me dio hambre, ¿me acompañas?–

–Pero yo si iba a ir por algo…–

–No lo necesitas, traje suficiente– Dijo tomando la de la mano y jalándola para que la siguiera.

–¿Sigues siento un tragona? –

–¡Oye! – Se para de golpe.

–¡Hum! pero una tragona muy linda– Dice levantando una ceja con arrogancia.

–Eso no lo niego–

Extrañamente, Miyuki mostro un sonrisa diferente por el alago de su amiga que lo ha hecho imprudentemente. El invernadero tenía una linda habitación de madera, era como una bodega muy elegante pues ahí estaban los accesorios que ocupaba para jardinería, había mandiles, macetas, botas de lluvia entre muchas otras cosas, todo perfectamente ordenado.

Sayaka admiraba todo el lugar mientras Miyuki sacaba su almuerzo con un tamaño verdaderamente grande, o al menos lo que una persona normal puede comer.

–AAAAAH–

–¿Eh? –

–Di AAAAAAH—

–¿Qué? N…– No la dejo terminar cuando ya tenía un par de palillos en la boca con un bocado dentro.

–¿Te gusto? – Sayaka acento con su cabeza.

–¿Qué es? – cubriendo su boca mientras masticaba.

Miyuki le acerco el recipiente donde estaba lo que le dio desprevenida a Sayaka y ella dio un vistazo cambiando su semblante lo más parecido a un recuerdo profundo.

–Aprendiste a cocinarlos…– Murmuro sintiéndose invadida de recuerdos, llevaba años que no probaba ese platillo.

–No son tan buenos como los de tu madre lo sé. ¿Recuerdas que me gustaba desayunar en tu casa solo por esto? – Sayaka volvió a asentar con su cabeza, pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, Miyuki le dio otro bocado y así pasaron el resto de la hora de la hora del descanso, compartiendo el desayuno de Miyuki que coincidió con el pasado de ambas.

Entre ellas, a escondidas se creaba una convivencia maravillosa, reforzando su amistad de pequeñas y abriendo el camino para algo más grande, mucho más de lo que ellas se imaginaban.

A menudo se le veía realizar actividades en el invernadero y en actividades extra clase, en otras ocasiones caminar por las calles principales de Osaka así que los rumores no tardaron en llegar. Aquellas dos se llevaban sorprendentemente tan bien que se decía " _la pareja perfecta"_.

*****Club de Música*****

–Sayaka, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Momoka, las inquieta y extravagante de las estudiantes, hace una pregunta.

–Si claro, adelante– Respondió conforme afinaba su guitarra acústica.

–Por los pasillos…Dicen, bueno… que tú y la presidenta,,, –

–Solo somos amigas– Sabiendo ya la pregunta que se avecinaba no la dejo continuar, cansada de siempre la misma insinuación.

–Claro amigas–

–De verdad, ella y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos bebes–

–¿QUE? – Todas las chicas de la banda la rodearon.

–¿Qué les sucede? – Pregunta mirando para todas partes.

–¿Es en serio? – Pregunto Anna.

–Si–

–Vaya, entonces creo que no te molestara entonces…–

–¿Qué cosa? – Momoka le muestra una papeleta doblada, que Sayaka toma con una mano dejando su guitarra de lado. Desdobla el papel y frunce su ceño al instante. –¿Qué significa esto? –

–Es tu postulación para participar en las elecciones del consejo– Dijo en medio de una sonrisa burlona mientras las otras miembros se emocionaban a espaldas de la chica guitarrista.

–Pero yo…–

–Escúchame bien Sayaka, – Le dijo Momoka tomándola de los hombros como un padre dando un sabio consejo –tu harías un cambio en esta escuela, no eres como todas las populares que no hacen más que pintarse las uñas–

–Miyuki tampoco lo es–

–Lo dices porque es tu amiga y la conoces–

–¿Por qué no se dan la oportunidad de conocerla también? –

Las chicas guardan silencio y se miran entre ellas –No sé por qué te molestas en preguntar Yamamoto– Dijo Momoka.

–Oh vamos, no es tan mala– Al ver que las chicas no cambiaban su expresión ya no dijo nada más en su defensa –tienes Razón, no sé porque me molesto–

–¿Entonces? –

–¿Entonces qué? –

–Aceptas la postulación–

Con un gesto de resignación en su comisura de los labios pero al mismo tiempo entendiendo el sentir de sus compañeras. Acepta silenciosamente pero con un plan en mente.

****Mañana siguiente****

La emoción de muchas de las alumnas se manifestó al día siguiente cuando llegaba Sayaka al instituto. El rumor se había esparcido y sabe quién o quiénes son las culpables de ello. Caminaba entre suspiros y saludos de "Buen día", los cuales ella correspondía educadamente pero se sentía más extraña que nunca. A la distancia justo en las escaleras que van a su piso estaba Miyuki. No la espera, se gira abruptamente y sube por ellas inquietando a Sayaka.

En el aula de clases, Miyuki fue muy seria con ella, solo respondía páralo necesario y esa sonrisa de cachetes pronunciados no apareció ni la primera mitad del día ni en la última.

Al terminar las clases, decidida a hablar con ella se levanta tomando sus cosas apresuradamente al ver que Miyuki fue más rápida, pero al intentar dar un paso fue interceptada por sus compañeras gracias a esa dichosa postulación. Miyuki la vio rodeada de todas ellas, y ella en medio de ellas solo vio como volteo su rostro, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón. Sayaka no veía la importancia que ello tenia, tampoco comprende porque el alumnado no aprecia a su amiga.

****Invernadero*****

Sayaka la siguió hasta el invernadero después de que logro escaparse de las chicas que la rodeaban, esta mañana a la hora del descaso no la encontró así que espero hasta la hora de la salida, ¿Por qué de pronto la está evitando? Al encontrarla se acerca anunciándose con el sonido de sus zapatos al caminar cada vez más lento. Conforme se acercaba a ella veía como regaba como delicadeza sus plantas.

–Creí que dijiste que no te importaba– Habla primero Miyuki deteniendo la pequeña cascada de agua que salía de su manguera, sabiendo quien era la que estaba detrás de ella.

–Yo no…– Habla un poco nerviosa por el tono en que se lo dice – ¡espera un momento! Tú fuiste quien me dijo que no importaba– De pronto un instinto de defensa habla por ella.

–Pues sí importa–

–¿Qué te hizo cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

–Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás ¿Cierto?– Dándole aún la espalda, su tono de voz era muy serio lo cual le preocupaba de verdad.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Solo son unas elecciones–

–Muy posiblemente seas parte del consejo e incluso la próxima presidenta, será muy incómodo tenerte a mi lado–

–¿Estas molesta? – Al parecer sus pensamientos no coincidían en absoluto Sayaka no comprendía nada.

–No–

–Mientes– Dice caminando más hacia ella.

Era bien sabido para Sayaka lo cambiante que era su amiga, poco a poco va recordado sus travesuras de niña y de cómo siempre se escapaba de los castigos con sus berrinches manipuladores.

–No miento, Sayaka será blanco de seducciones, tretas baratas, tendrá su propio club de fans de resbalosas y me engañara con cualquiera ~~…– Recitaba mientras tomaba la manguera con sus dos manos hablando al viento y girando hacia ella.

–¿Qué? – En un tono de incomprensión expresaba Sayaka mientras escuchaba las explicaciones absurdas de su aparente molestia y cambio drástico de comportamiento.

–¡AY! Desdichada, pobre y mísera de mi~~ – Seguía con un comportamiento extraño.

–¡Un momento!– Cansada de escuchar tonterías la toma de los hombros.

–¡No te acerques!– Expreso al sentir sus manos, accionando la manguera y mojándola con la presión.

–Peghl~ Qugghluglughlu~~…Oyglhg~… N~~– Mientras balbuceaba cosas forcejeaba quitándole al fin la manguera.

–¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta viéndose a sí misma ella misma completamente empapada y viendo a Miyuki frete a ella.

–Eso es solo un pequeño escarmiento–

–¿Q-Pero no he hecho nada? – La incomprensión e su cara era cada vez mayor.

–No, pero solo es una muestra de lo que te sucederá si eso ocurre–

–¿Eh? ¿Ocurre que? ¿Todo este tiempo has esto haciendo un berrinche? – Dice aun con el agua escurriéndole y pucheros en su cara entre incredulidad, incomprensión y molestia.

–Eres linda irritada–

–¡Basta! ¿A qué viene todo esto?¿Qué quieres decir con que es incómodo estará mi lado?–

–Aah~…Olvídalo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?–

–De verdad estás loca – Dijo Sayaka aun sin comprender que es lo que acaba de suceder. Simplemente la miraba, aprieta la manguera que tenía en su mano Izquierda y haciendo un puchero de impotencia, la levanta y la acciona como Miyuki lo hizo antes pero solo un poco.

–¡Ahhh!– Miyuki se cubría pero no pudo evitar mojarse, sin embargo no le dice nada.

–Loca– Le dice y arroja la manguera un lado, girando al mismo tiempo y caminando un poco hacia el frente.

–Eso es lo que dicen ¿no? – Sayaka se detiene, solo se le podía verla nariz junto a su barbilla pronunciada –Que estoy loca– Vuelve su vista al frente y sigue caminando hasta salir completamente –Hum…– Con el rostro mojado limpia sus ojos y regresa a hacer lo que hacía antes de la llegada de Sayaka. Miyuki se traiciona a si misma por no querer aceptar una verdad que tenía ya encima de ella y que al parecer se dio cuenta mucho antes que Sayaka pero su temperamento orgulloso y disfrazado le impide incluso se honesta con sigo misma.

*****Club de Música*****

–¿Que te ocurrió? – Yuki la bajista pregunta al abrirle la puerta a Sayaka que recién llegaba a la práctica y las chicas de la banda la miran de arriba abajo mientras ella permanecía justo en la entrada con una mirada molesta.

–¿Está lloviendo? – Momoka se asoma y mira para todas partes pero todo está normal a fuera –No, no está lloviendo–

Sayaka hace un chisteo con su boca y entra de lleno al club solo dejando las miradas expectantes en su camino.

–Te vas a enfermar– Le dijo Anna

–Estaré bien– Sayaka dejo su mochila en el sillón y se quitó el saco mojado dejando ver su camisa de manga larga blanca húmeda y pegada a su piel. Desajusta su corbata y solo abre algunos botones desfajándose.

–Wow, propongo ese estilo para nuestro evento cultural–

–¿Mojado? – Yuki pregunta.

–No, rebelde–

–Oh~ –

–El consejo terminara odiándonos definitivamente– Anna dice mientras regresa a su teclado.

–A fin de cuentas ya nos Odia qué más da– Momoka se acerca a ella y la olfatea –Aah hueles bien–

–¿Eh? –

–Wow Son reales– Con sus dedos toca el busto de Sayaka.

–Pero que ¡Qué haces! – Sayaka se abrasa así misma cubriéndose los pechos ante el acoso de su compañera.

–Nada, solo quería conocer un poco más a nuestra futura presidenta–

–¿Qu…? Vamos a ensayar– Mas ultrajada no podía sentirse, es un día bastante extraño así que solo la mira y se dirige adonde esta su guitarra.

–Segura que no quieres quitarte la ropa comple…–

–¡NO! ¡ A ensayar dije! – Interrumpe abruptamente.

–Está bien, está bien– Momoka goza de hacer bromas a sus compañeras además de poseer una mínima cantidad de vergüenza, pero es una amiga confiable.

Las chicas ensayaron arduamente por poco más de dos horas, cayendo la tarde sobre ellas amenazando con oscurecer rápidamente. Cuando estaban listas para marcharse, alguien toca la puerta. Momoka al ser la que estaba más cerca de ella la abre quedando boquiabierta de ver quien era.

–Presidenta…–

Todas dejaron de hacerlo que hacían incluyendo a Sayaka que estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias para retirarse, la cual se quedó parada frente al sillón arrugando el ceño de inmediato con su maletín colgado de lado y el saco en una de sus manos.

–¿Aún está aquí Yamamoto? –

–Si claro, pase usted–

Quedando a su espalda, Momoka hacia caras divertidas a sus compañeras, y al mismo tiempo hacia señas para dejarlas solas. Miyuki espero a que las chicas dejaran su salón de ensayos. Como unas buenas compañeras solo salieron pero se quedaron a escuchar detrás de la puerta. Nunca, en sus años que llevan formando parte del club se había parado alguien del consejo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunta Sayaka y no se le veía muy contenta. Miyuki se acerca a ella lo suficiente para admirarla de arriba abajo cosa que la inquieta y la comienza a poner nerviosa al ver como la miraba.

–Mañana son las elecciones–

–Ya lo sé, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Vuelve a repetir.

–Nada–

–¿Nada? Viniste hasta mi club para ¿nada?– Sayaka se veía irritada.

–Sayaka-chan, ¿estas enojada? –

–SI, la verdad sí. No entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo–

–Pero no está pasando nada–

–¡Ese es el punto! – Exclama – No pasa nada, y tú me hablas cariñosamente y después me evitas de la nada, ¡Claro! No pasa nada– Miyuki la miraba claramente confundida y cada vez más exasperada, de cierta forma era divertido, le gustaba hacerle bromas y avergonzarla todo el tiempo cuando eran pequeñas, pero lo cierto era que había una verdad inminente en el aire y no se sabía quién iba a dar ese primer paso –¿Qué quieres tú de mí, presidenta? –

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

–Porque no te comprendo, tú, tú me confundes ¿Sabes? – Por fin Sayaka se atreve a hablar, de cómo se ha sentido desde que llego al instituto –Juegas con mi mente, te comportas de una forma muy extraña, haces como si todo pasara y después como si no pasara nada… me tratas como si fuera…–

–¿Tu pareja? –

–¡No! Un juguete iba a decir…–Algo inquieto aún más a Sayaka después de esa pequeña intervención.

–Siento mucho hacerte sentir de esa forma–

–¿Qué? ¿Solo lo sientes?– Sayaka ya se veía exaltada la indiferencia y el comportamiento de Miyuki la desespera –Así que es eso, solo haces lo que te da la gana conmigo? –

–¿Por qué estás tan molesta?–

–¿Ni siquiera sé porque me molesta? Y eso me molesta –

–¿No lo sabes? –

–No, y no tengo nada más que decir así que con permiso– Sayaka verdaderamente molesta ahora se acerca a la puerta, y las que estaban afuera rápidamente se dispersan. Miyuki lo sabe, sabe que si Sayaka sale por esa puerta así de molesta no le volverá a dirigir la palabra.

–¡No lo entenderías Sayaka!– Por fin habla claramente antes de que ella abra la puerta.

Sayaka se detiene, gira su cuerpo y la ve de espaldas mirando fijamente al frete erguida como la orgullosa que siempre ha sido.

–Explícame, ¿Porque no debería estar a tu lado? ¿Hay alguna razón? – Le pregunta Sayaka parándose frente a ella.

Miyuki la mira directamente a los ojos exigiendo una explicación. Levanta lentamente su mano y de igual forma rosa con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla derecha de la chica. Se acerca lentamente a ella y cuando su mano pasó al cuello, la jala delicadamente al frente lo más cerca posible. La mirada que proyecta es inexplicable para Sayaka y cuando menos se lo espera Miyuki alcanza sus labios, se mantiene así por algunos segundos y ella no sabe cómo reaccionar –Sé que creerás que estoy loca, pero hace tiempo me di cuenta que vivía para recordarte– Le dijo en voz baja aun cerca de sus labios –Solo una, solo hay una razón por la que no deberías estar aquí– A hora con su mano contraria a la que tiene en el cuello acaricia con sus dedos desde la sien hasta su mentón delicadamente ante la mirada expectante de Sayaka.

–N-no sé qué de…– El dedo índice se posa en su labio en señal de que guarde silencio.

–No tienes que decir nada Yamamoto, la que tiene estos sentimientos soy yo – Sayaka amplía sus ojos, asimilando rápidamente lo ocurrido.

Ahora comprende porque le dijo todo aquello en aquel lugar, muy a su manera, pero se lo dijo. La razón de su molestia es porque tiene sentimientos por ella y en la creencia de compartir el mismo lugar, debe ser una tortura si es rechazada. Después de aquellas palabras solo se miraban a una corta distancia una de la otra.

Miyuki retrocede resbalando sus manos por los brazos de Sayaka y por primera vez agacha su cabeza como si le avergonzará, da media vuelta pero no alcanza a dar ningún paso más. Sayaka se lo impide tomándola inmediatamente de su mano empuñada.

–Déjame intentarlo– Sayaka la regresa bruscamente haciéndola chocar con su cuerpo abrazándola. Miyuki sorprenda, con su barbilla posada en su hombro escucho sus palabras –Déjame descubrirlo a mí también, déjame saber qué esto– Miyuki cerraba y apretaba fuertemente sus ojos al escucharlo –Tengo la impresión de que debe ser contigo– Le dijo separándola de su cuerpo y mirándola de frente.

–¿Sayanee? –

–Independientemente de los resultados de mañana, quiero estar contigo, quiero estar cerca de ti quiero corresponder tus sentimientos, pero no porque los tengas si no porque…– Sayaka toma un respiro para darse valor –Porque, porque creo también están en mi–

–¿Crees? ¿No está segura? Y aun si los tuvieras, ¿Cómo sabes que no es solo por un momento? –

–Aun si es solo por un momento Miyuki, aun si sea algo que no se pueda ver, quiero vivirlo– Declara decidida –Sin saber que eras tú, fuiste lo primero que vi y que ansiaba ver todos los días. Nadie más roba mi atención como lo haces tú ahora, si acepte la postulación fue solo con la intención de estar más tiempo junto a ti. Por esa razón iba diario a los arbustos que están junto al invernadero. ¿Necesito explicar más?–

–Honestamente no esperaba esto– Miyuki se encontraba un poco sorprendida por la seriedad en las palabras y de la reacción de Sayaka.

–Yo tampoco– Responde Sayaka

–¿Estamos en problemas?–

–Puede ser– Le dice pensativa –Ya es tarde, debemos irnos–

–Te acompaño a casa–

Miyuki asentó con su cabeza, definitivamente fue un día muy extraño para ambas, mientras una luchaba contra sus ideas y sus sentimientos, la otra no comprendía que pasaba, pero ahora todo es más claro que el agua de la manguera que las mojo a ambas. Estando a las afueras de la humilde mansión Watanabe, únicamente con las lámparas alumbrando la calle,

–¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –

–No, debo volverá casa–

–mmm…– Miyuki se detiene en la entrada y abraza a Sayaka repentinamente muy fuerte.

–¿Y eso? –

–Suerte mañana–

–mmm– Asentó con su cabeza –Hasta mañana entonces–

Miyuki abrió la reja de su gran barandal que daba acceso a la mansión, con su típica sonrisa honde su mano desde donde esta para despedirse de Sayaka.

************* Siguiente día –Elecciones– ************

Las clases se suspendieron de lo que quedaba del día y todas son llamadas a un auditorio de la escuela para emitir su voto y esperar los resultados. Era un día bastante importante como tradición y como todo era de manera electrónica y sofisticada no demoraba mucho.

Solo había un par de tercer grado y únicamente Yamamoto por parte de los de segundo, nadie más. Así que dependiendo de los votos seria el cargo que ocuparía cada una.

–Su atención por favor– El sonido de un micrófono activándose hace eco y la voz de la todavía presidenta pone orden para que inicie el nombramiento de cada una. Las chicas participantes ya se encontraban en el estrado del auditorio. La directora del instituto sube con su tableta electrónica donde ya estaban los resultados inminentes, el alumnado ha reestructurado al consejo estudiantil.

–Bunas tardes alumnas, voy a dar el orden de acuerdo a la cantidad de votos proporcionados– La directora mira su dispositivo electrónico corroborando las posiciones –Como ayudante del consejo; Jo Eriko en apoyo con la encargada del Orden en todos los eventos, Ichikawa Miori; como encargada de los eventos deportivos, Jonshi Kei. Como encargada los eventos culturales Yagura Fuuko – Por cada nombramiento los aplausos no tardaban en llegar –Y por último, voy a dar el nombre de la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil para este ciclo escolar, y por ende, a quien no nombre tendrá el puesto de vice presidenta. Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, porque así lo ha decidido del alumnado; Yamamoto Sayaka–

La euforia a se hizo presente en el auditorio, gritos, suspiros y aplausos se podían distinguir entre las alumnas, para sorpresa de la directora que no recordaba unas chicas tan animadas desde hace mucho tiempo. Sayaka, en medio de todo eso pasa a decir unas palabras. Nerviosa pues, ella no metió la postulación pero estuvo de acuerdo.

–Hem…Hola– Apenas si acucharon su voz, mayor fue el ruido de aquel lugar pero a poco disminuía –Mi nombre es Yamamoto Sayaka, pero creo que no hace falta presentarme. Agradezco a todas sus votos y su confianza. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo en este ciclo y externo mi invitación para quienes quieran ser voluntarios–

Miyuki sonríe por esas palabras, es la primera vez que ve al alumnado interesado en ayudar, sin duda alguna Sayaka es una influencia positiva para la escuela.

Después de dicho evento, cada alumna se retira a sus actividades extra clases incluyendo a nuestras protagonistas. Sayaka termina su actividad con la banda recortándola a tan solo dos horas. Para iniciar con sus responsabilidades como nueva presidenta. Sin embargo la ansiedad por terminar rápido tenía otro nombre, Watanabe Miyuki.

Camina por los pasillos de los pisos más altos de la escuela, como si fuera a la dirección, pues el consejo estaba aún lado de ella. Al llegar siente un nudo en el estómago incluso le sudan las manos. No llama a la puerta, así que la abre y lo primero que ve es a sus nuevas compañeras esperando por su primera reunión.

–Yamamoto Sayaka– Se presenta haciendo una reverencia.

–Presidenta– Las chicas cambian su nombre y ahora la llaman como lo que es, se ponen de pie y también hacen una reverencia respetuosa, incluyendo a Miyuki.

Es una reunión larga y tediosa, pero es la primera y no se puede evitar. Hay muchos eventos por cubrir y el personal es poco. Sin embargo, no se comparaba con lo que s les venía encima a la presidenta y vicepresidenta. Al terminarla reunión y delegar comisiones para el próximo festival deportivo, todas las chicas se retiraron quedando únicamente Yamamoto y Watanabe, no se habían visto desde las elecciones y solo de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas una a la otra.

–Excelente trabajo, presidenta– Miyuki se pone de pie y camina hasta ella la cual aún se encontraba sentada.

–Que aburrido– Suspira y se recarga completamente hacia atrás en la silla.

–Pues acostúmbrate–

–¿Siempre esa sí? –

–Cuando hay reuniones sí, pero cuando hay que hacer todo mejora un poco y cuando no hay mucho por hacer podemos jugar, beber y comer golosinas y ver Tv–

–Vaya que lujo–

–¿Me acompañas a casa? –

–Claro–

–Mamá quiere hablar contigo–

Sayaka asienta con su cabeza, ambas abandonan ese salón. En la planta baja había muy pocas alumnas saliendo de igual forma de sus respectivos clubs y las luces de los pasillos comenzaban a encenderse, lo mismo pasaba con las lámparas de la calle.

**Casa de Miyuki**

Al llegar a su casa, fueron bien recibidas por su madre reafirmando su asistencia a cenar, también estaba un señor muy bien conocido para Sayaka, su tío y hasta ahora se da cuenta que es el nuevo amante de la directora. Ahora sabe porque todos los fines de semana se quedaba ella sola en casa. Su tío era comandante en jefe de la policía de Osaka y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupado, así que era muy raro verlo.

Poco tiempo después, se encontraban sentadas en el comedor de la casa, una casa muy elegante a las afueras de Osaka, pero no muy lejos del instituto. Había un silencio acompañado del sonido de los cubiertos haciendo pequeños choques con la vajilla y miradas sugestivas por parte de Miyuki avergonzando cada que podía a Sayaka que estando frente a su madre era más incómodo, a decir verdad no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo la chica era fácil de intimidar para ella, bastaba una linda sonrisa para sonrojarla.

– Felicidades por obtener la presidencia, me alegra que te estés adaptando bien a la escuela Sayaka– Dijo la madre de Miyuki, a lo que Sayaka solo asentó con su cabeza inclinándola un poco y mirándola con pena –Y me alegra también que cuides de Miyuki, desde que volviste ella se ve más feliz–

–Mama – Miyuki le advertía con su voz tranquila que no abriera la boca de más. Desde que llego Sayaka le ha puesto más atención y se sintió celosa de ello, por eso no hizo el esfuerzo de hablar con ella desde antes solo la ignoro al ver que era muy engreída. Pero se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde unos arbustos casi todos los días a la hora del descanso. Así entrando el siguiente curso pidió a su madre estar en el mismo salón de ella.

–No me equivoque en pedirte que vinieras a estudiar aquí después de…–

–Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho–Sayaka no la dejo terminar.

La madre de Miyuki, ha sido su benefactora y administradora hasta la mayoría de edad de los bienes de su difunta familia. Así que para tenerla más cerca de ella y poder cuidarla, la trajo al prestigioso colegio sin embargo Sayaka no lo sabía hasta que llego a Osaka y becada para no levantar sospechas de favoritismo. Únicamente se comunicaban por teléfono y mails, así que no sabía quién era ella. Sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de automóvil del que ella formo parte y solo ella sobrevivió. Ni si quiera pudo asistir al funeral ya que estuvo hospitalizada por un mes entero. Odiando a muy corta edad la vida la llevo a ser insoportable en su antigua escuela descubriendo vicios y abandonándose a su suerte. Así fue como perdió medio ciclo de la preparatoria de eruditos a la que asistía, incorporándose a mitad de ciclo por influencia de la madre de Miyuki.

El cambio le vino bien, al descubrir a su benefactora pero ignoraba por alguna razón la existencia de su amiga de la infancia. Se negaba a recordar todo lo que la ligara a sus padres incluyendo fotografías de la infancia. Justo en estas vacaciones se atrevió a desenterrar recuerdos, pero solo aceptando vivir de nuevo en su antigua casa, la cual estaba siendo ocupada por su tío.

–Lo sé, por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti. He notado cierta influencia tuya en el alumnado–

–No era mi intención, solo hice lo que me gustaba y comenzaron a interesarse en todo lo que hacía–

–Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un obsequio para ti–

–No, es necesario– Expreso Sayaka al ver un estuche muy bonito que guardaba sin duda alguna una guitarra.

–Puede que no, pero para mí eres como mi segunda hija, te conozco desde bebe– Dijo entregándoselo–

–Gracias– Sayaka se sentía avergonzada y forzada a aceptar. Solo saca una hermosa guitarra acústica quedando prendada a ella al instante –es hermosa…– Dice admirándola.

Miyuki observaba todo eso, comiendo tranquilamente su cena, y pensando únicamente en Sayaka y lo mucho que ha cambiado y por todo lo que ha pasado

–Aprovecho esta reunión inesperada para comunicarles algo a las dos–

–¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta Miyuki.

–El Próximo fin de semana– Ella hace una pausa y toma la mano del tío de Sayaka. –Tu tío Sayaka, y yo vamos a casarnos– Termino de decir mirando directamente a Miyuki.

Miyuki ya se esperaba algo así, ya llevaba varios años sin pareja después de que su cobarde padre las abandonara.

–Me parece perfecto– Dice ella –Si Sayaka no tiene ningún inconveniente, no hay ningún problema–

–No, no claro que no…me da mucho gusto por ustedes dos– Dice aunque en realidad es una verdadera sorpresa.

A hora se convertirán en familia, eso representaba un punto a favor y al mismo tiempo en contra pero era algo de lo cual no era consiente en su momento.

–¿Te quedarías hoy en casa Sayaka? –

–¿Puedo?–

–Por supuesto, tu tío y yo saldremos y regresare hasta muy tarde, nada más no se desvelen–

–Por supuesto que no madre–

+++++++++++De vuelta en el lago (Con Sayaka descansando) ++++++++++++++++

–Hey, agente ¿qué hace usted ahí? –

–¿Eh? – Expresa sentándose en un solo movimiento –¡Auch! – Se queja un poco al resentir los golpes por voltear rápido –Agente Lola ¿Usted que hace aquí?–

–¿Yo?, pues iba de paso y vi su motocicleta, vengo del departamento, acaba de terminar mi turno– Le respondió sentándose a un lado de ella –Escuche que tuvieron dificultades–

– Oh si, un poco ¿También escucho por qué? –

–Omitamos esa parte. No se le ve bien ¿Le veo triste, sucedió algo aparte de la golpiza?, –

–Gracias– Responde de verdad agradeciendo el hecho de que no tenga que hablar de las manos largas de algunos españoles –No ocurre nada– Dijo evitando su mirada rápidamente.

–La forense Watanabe pregunto por ustedes–

–¿Así? –Inmediatamente nota un cambio radical y cierto nerviosismo en su voz al menciona a la forense.

–Sí, pero un tío en un auto la recogió. No sabía que ya tenía amigos–

–¡Hum! – Hay una molestia evidente en su rostro cuando le mencionan al sujeto –Sé quién es, lo conoció en la universidad, supongo que le ayudara en algo es estudiante de Medicina y el cree que estudia arte pero sabe más de medicina que cualquier estudiante, ese sujeto no me da buena espina– La actitud de Sayaka es muy interesante para perspectiva de la agente, las ha visto en los operativos y pareciera que no pueden estar en el mismo lugar.

–Veo que le preocupa–

–Por supuesto que no, ella puede hacerlo que le plazca–

–Lo que le plazca… repite ella con un tono de no creerse nada – Veo le conoce muy bien, he notado que no os lleváis bien–

–¿Eso parece? –

–Sí, solo veo como discuten y se avientan tirria una a la otra, de pronto es bastante divertido–

–En realidad nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo–

–¿Mucho? ¿En el cole o algo así? –

–Desde pequeñas–

–Oh entonces, ¿Cómo hermanitas?–

–No, para nada– Se inquieta

–Entonces ¿No le ocurre nada Agente? –

–No, ¿por qué lo pregunta?–

–Bueno es que le he mencionado a la forense y parece haber escuchado el nombre del diablo–

–Todo está bien, en verdad– Entre más lo negaba menos le creía.

–Es muy linda y se le veía mal humor también– La agente sonríe un poco en la comisura de sus labios por el voto de confianza, es un extra de información de la agente y la forense –¿Le hizo enojar agente? –

–Un poco–

–¿Por eso se fue con aquel tío? –

–No lo sé–

–Y que espera agente, vaya con ella. No hace más de 10 minutos que salió y apuesto que la ha llevado al centro comercial. Bueno me retiro, quiero llegar a descansar un poco a casa–

–Sí, está bien. Gracias Agente Lola–

La agente se pone de pie y camina unos cuantos pasos, para devolver algunos y decirle algo más a Yamamoto.

–Tómelo como una idea, pero haga algo que le guste a ella– Dice guiñándole el ojo y retirándose al fin.

– _¿Algo que le guste? –_ Piensa ella en su mente –Que le guste huh...– Dice en voz alta de volviendo su vista al agua sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus recuerdos el que se niega a desaparecer el día en que le entrego su voluntad a Miyuki.

+++++++++DE VUELTA EN SAYAMILKY ****Habitación de Miyuki****+++++++++++++

–Wow, casi olvido que tan rosa era tu habitación–

–¿Hay algún problema? – Pregunta mientras dejan sus pertenecías sobre unos sofás de habitación.

–No, ninguno–

Era una habitación con la combinación de color Rosa y blanco, aunque en realidad no le gusta mucho el rosa. Sayaka miraba por todas partes y cada vez recordaba más cosas. Solían jugara las escondidillas debido al tamaño de la casa, hay fotos de ellas dos juntas de pequeñas, se pregunta por qué ella no tiene ninguna. Cuando regresa su vista a Miyuki, ella se está quitando el saco y aflojando su moño para quitárselo de igual forma. Contemplar eso es maravilloso, ahora entiende porque se sentía así al mirarla.

Inconscientemente comienza a dar algunos pasos hacia ella y poco a poco se da cuenta de lo que surge dentro de sí misma cada que están a solas, se desconoce, se deja llevar por un deseo que nace del solo verla despojarse de algunas prendas ¿Qué era lo que sentía la primera vez que la vio escondida detrás de aquellos arbustos? Ahora lo sabe y solo tiene un solo nombre, atracción.

–¿Sayanee? – Un poco extrañada por una acción inesperada de pronto siente su cercanía un poco diferente, nada ingenua y acechante –¿Sayanee? – La chica casi rosando su cuerpo con el de ella pero solo la miraba –¿Qué te ocurre? –

–Nada, solo te admiro– Dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima parándose frente a ella.

–¿Admiras? Wow, la chica rebelde de la popular banda de la escuela ahora presidenta del consejo estudiantil admira a una sabelotodo y simple vicepresidenta. Quiero ver qué sucede cuando se enteren tus compañeras y tus seguidoras–

–¿Se enteren de que, de que te admiro o, de que me gustas? – Claro, conciso y sin titubeos las palabras de Sayaka salieron de su boca haciendo juego con un lindo par de ojos que volvieron a su inocencia.

–¿Así que te gusto? – Miyuki forma una sonrisa altanera en la comisura de sus labios y levanta sus manos conforme lo hace.

Sayaka sale de su trance de admiración y se pone nerviosa cuando las manos de Miyuki se colocaron en la solapa de su saco. Solo observa junto con unos escalofríos como esas manos lo deslizan hacia atrás quitándoselo completamente. Ella por alguna razón no se resiste, le es imposible. Cuando regresa su vista hacia ella, se encuentra con unos ojos que la absorben completamente. Con su vista periférica, debajo de ella distingue como ahora sus manos desenredan la corbata pero sin dejar de verla a ella, siente como se desliza sobre su cuello dejando un ligero cosquilleo al derredor de él hasta ver como se la ha quitado completamente.

Su corazón no deja del palpitar y cada vez lo hace más y más acelerado conforme las manos de Miyuki desabotonan el primer botón de la camisa escolar.

–Es un poco vergonzoso– Dijo conforme Miyuki desabotonaba casi los últimos que quedaban dejando ver ya la lencería y el abdomen definido de la chica.

Miyuki solo se ríe con un sonido que le causo escalofríos, su vista estaba en los bordes inferiores de la camisa y la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba lentamente como si mirara cada centímetro de ella hasta llegara de nuevo a sus ojos. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios cerrados. Y su mano derecha sin previo aviso recorrió lentamente con la yema de sus dedos el cuello dibujando un camino hacia abajo, contorneando lo que se dejaba ver del busto bien formado, que para su sorpresa se había desarrollado perfectamente para su gusto. Ahí se detuvo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con ambas manos abrió la camisa dejando expuesta un poco más su lencería.

Sayaka no hacia ni un solo movimiento, solo veía todo aquello en silencio y de alguna forma ansiosa. Ver aquella delicadeza con la que Miyuki la despojo de sus prendas, ver como frente a ella no tenía a una niña si no a una joven que estaba por pasar a la edad adulta junto con ella. Ambas curiosas por la vida y afortunada o desafortunadamente atraídas por el mismo sentimiento.

–Voy a ducharme, ¿vienes? –

–¿Qué? N-no, no. Después de ti–

–Que lastima– Dijo mordiéndose los labios, fugazmente roba un pequeño beso que apenas si sintió la otra chica – En aquel armario hay varios cajones, puedes tomar lo que gustes de ahí para dormir – Diciendo eso Miyuki se dirigió a su baño personal con una sonrisa traviesa provocada por el nerviosismo de Sayaka quien no hablaba, solo hacía gestos lindos e involuntarios.

Sayaka, consiente de su rubor recuperando el control de sí misma camina hasta el armario y sacude sus ideas repentinas al escucharla regadera. Tiempo después, esperando su turno para tomar un baño, estaba ella ocupando el escritorio de Miyuki haciendo sus deberes. La puerta del baño personal se abre y sin pena alguna, sale la chica del cuarto de baño enredada en una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y otra que detenía su cabello. Sayaka se asusta al ver eso, demasiada piel expuesta.

–Tu turno– Le dijo de forma muy sensual.

–¡Ah! ¡sí! ya voy– Sayaka más torpe que de costumbre se le resbalaban los objetos de las manos, levantándose de la silla rápidamente y de la misma forma se encierra en el cuarto de baño.

Al salir Sayaka, ya traía puesto lo que había elegido para dormir. No había que preocuparse mucho, era viernes y mañana solo habría actividades de club. No tardaron mucho en acostarse en la cama hacía de verdad muchos años que compartían una. Sayaka es muy buena para dormir, apenas si toca la almohada y entra en la primera fase de sueño. Ella le estaba dándola espalda a Miyuki Que se encontraba boca arriba mirando al techo. Únicamente una brillante figura azul aluzaba tenuemente, era una curiosa lámpara que cambiaba de colores pero era muy útil por las noches.

–¿Sayanee? –

–¿mmh? –

–¿Ya estas dormida? –

–No– Contesto entre dientes.

–¿Estas nerviosa? –

–No, ¿por qué habría de estalo? –

–No lo sé, tienes tu oponente a tu espalda, tal vez pueda asesinarte esta noche para recuperar la presidencia–

–¿Piensas convertirte en un asesino cada que alguien compita contigo? ¿No serias capaz?– Haciendo gestos con los ojos aun cerrados gira para quedar boca arriba.

–Tienes razón, tal vez primero aprenda a desaparecer un cuerpo–

–Ya duérmete, no digas tonterías– Entre abrió los ojos y la chica la estaba viendo, no sintió en qué momento se movió pero ahora ya se encontraba bocabajo sosteniéndose de sus antebrazos aun lado, casi pegada a ella.

–¿Sayanee? –

–Q-qué– Ahora completamente despierta la miraba.

–¿Qué quieres ser al salir del instituto? Cantante, delincuente, comerciante, policía…–

–Cantante– Responde sin titubear

–¿He? ¿Es en serio?–

–¿Tiene algo de malo? –

–¿En Osaka? –

–No quiero probar suerte en Tokio. Pero aun no sé, no necesito trabajar realmente para sobrevivir y ¿Tu?–

–Quiero estudiar Medicina–

–¿En Osaka? –

–No en Tokio–

Sayaka sonríe, puede leer las intenciones en la mente de Miyuki, un plan alterno para después de una graduación que será el próximo año.

–Dos cosas muy diferentes– Dice Sayaka y en un suspiro Miyuki se deja caer sobre un brazo pero recargándose en el hombro de Sayaka.

–Si, pero Sayaka siempre será mía, que te parece rentar un departamento–

–Ya, ya deja de soñar, este es nuestro presente por ahora–

–mmmh aguafiestas, lamento haberte mojado el otro día–

–Yo no lo lamento–

–¡Oye!– Miyuki se levanta rápidamente y se sostiene de nuevo en uno de sus brazos, y con una de sus manos aprieta los costados de los cachetes de Sayaka.

–Está bien lo lamento– Dice sin poner resistencia.

–Discúlpate de verdad– Miyuki la suelta y se indigna haciendo un puchero.

–Tú iniciaste, yo solo respondí a tu agresión–

–¿Así? – Miyuki se acerca al rostro de Sayaka haciéndola que se callara.

–S-Si– Responde titubeante pero tragando saliva.

–Responde a esto entonces– De forma furtiva, siempre dando el primer paso, Miyuki no deja pasar la noche en vano. Roba un beso nada inocente a una boca semi abierta, pero no muy largo solo lo suficiente como para dejar perpleja a la otra chica.

Lentamente sobre sus codos, Sayaka levanta y gira su cuerpo sobre Miyuki haciendo que se acostara para ser ella ahora quien mirara desde arriba.

Un lado desconocido para Miyuki se refleja ahora en un rostro que le hace sentir escalofríos junto a la mano que acaricia su brazo y que sube hasta su mejilla. Un lado desconocido incluso para la misma Sayaka que intentaba poner en orden sus emociones mientras tocaba sutilmente aquello que tenía frente a ella. ¿Qué es lo que se siente? ¿Qué es eso que se niega a detenerse?¿Que lo que las hace dejar claro que están muy lejos de una amistad pero más cerca de una relación más íntima?

Sayaka baja poco apoco y besa la frente de Miyuki para volver a mirarla ahora más cerca, casi rozando su nariz. La miraba como si pidiera permiso, cosa que le pareció tierno a Miyuki. Sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus dietes y con una de sus manos tomo entre la mejilla y el cuello de Sayaka invitándola a seguir con lo que leía en sus ojos desde que comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.

Sayaka se acercó tímidamente a los labios que besaría por primera vez siendo ella quien tome la iniciativa. Haber recibido aquellos besos robados de Miyuki no implicaba mucho trabajo, pero ser ella quien se está cercando ahora le causa una sensación indescriptible.

Puede sentir como su propia respiración se agita y su ansiedad crece a medida que se acerca, estando a pocos milímetros siente sobre ella la respiración de Miyuki e incluso la calidez de sus labios. Sin pensarlo más, toca aquel suave par de labios conforme cierra sus ojos, disfrutando del hecho de que se mueven justo al ritmo que ella a puesto, tranquilo, lento y delirante.

Poco a poco toma el control del momento y se recuesta completamente sobre Miyuki, la cual la recibe estrechándola entre sus brazos y repetidas veces acariciando toda su espalda. Cuando los labios no son suficiente, de la misma forma tranquila pero deseosa de explorar más el cuerpo bien desarrollado de ella. Únicamente su pijama holgada hacia una división de cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que la suya. Sin querer tomar ventaja alguna se reincorpora un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos y con una de sus manos la indicaba que quería despojarla de esa prenda cuando acariciaba su pierna levantando el fondo de pijama. Sin previo aviso conforme tocaba ya el glúteo de Miyuki volvió a tomar sus labios e incremento su ritma calmado.

Con su piel erizada dejándose llevar, ella misma le ayuda y se deshace de la prenda, pero de igual forma pedía con su mirada lasciva al momento en que se separaron, que también ella se quitara el par de pendas que llevaba encima. Sayaka traga saliva al ver el cuerpo desnudo de quien ya no es su amiga. Sintió como su cuerpo deseo hacerla suya inmediatamente como sus manos se desesperaban por tocarla y como sus labios ansiaban probar cada parte de lo que veía.

La conciencia la ha abandonado, y la atracción que siente hacia Miyuki se ha apoderado de ella, no razona y ni siquiera lo intenta. Miyuki podía ver la transformación de Sayaka con el simple hecho de verla desnuda, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha levanta la barbilla de la chica haciendo que la mirara y la invita quitarse también su pijama como si la sinoptizara con sus ojos penetrantes llenos también de deseo y libres de toda culpa.

Sayaka puede leer perfectamente las intenciones de Miyuki con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos. Consecuencia de crecer junto a ella y ahora, al encontrarla de nuevo es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en ese lazo que las une, únicamente hizo el trabajo de devolverle una mujer con todas sus bondades. Pero ella no se queda atrás, tiene un cuerpo atlético bien formado y definido, facciones que daban aire de carácter y pasividad, una barbilla curiosa y hermosa junto a un busto bastante pronunciado que la hacía ver bastante atractiva.

Eso era lo que Miyuki tenía frente ella y no podía pedir nada más, solo disfrutaba de lo que le fue arrebatado de pequeña. En aquel entonces ni siquiera lo pensó de esta forma, pero está de vuelta y las circunstancias las ha puesto en esa encrucijada de su juventud.

Sintiendo esa piel de la espalda suave bajo sus dedos acariciaba sin pudor todo lo que ellos alcanzaban, sus caricias acompañaban la exploración de Sayaka la cual no solo besaba, mordía ligeramente todo lo que encontraba. Tomando inhalaciones profundas sin separarse de la piel de Miyuki se concentra en un solo punto, el pecho, mientras su mano tocaba lo más íntimo de la chica al ritmo incluso que la misma Miyuki marcaba haciéndole saber que era lo que realmente deseaba.

Miyuki solo enterraba sus dedos de una de sus manos en la espalda, Sayaka debía agradecer que no tenía uñas largas la chica, y su otra mano desaliñaba el cabello dando pequeños tirones. Un quejido involuntario le avisa que ha tocado con sus labios más de lo nunca se atrevió a pensar. No sabe realmente lo que hace, solo se deja llevar por un deseo que ninguna de las dos puede ver, solo sentir.

En una lucha inútil por contener su expresión Miyuki, aferrada a las sabanas solo recibía beso tras beso por todo su cuerpo, podía sentir como la temperatura se elevaba cada vez más pero para su sorpresa no era un calor desagradable era algo que nunca había sentido. Las respiraciones jadeantes de Sayaka complementaban su excitación y su cuerpo solo se preparaba para lo inevitable y en viceversa, los sonidos emitidos por Miyuki le hacían desear escucharlos más y más, así que solo fue insistente en lo que hacía hasta sentir como el cuerpo de Miyuki se desplomo después de que se abrazó con fuerza de ella y ahogo su ultimo gemido mordiendo el hombro de Sayaka.

***************MESES DESPUES (de vuelta al consejo estudiantil) ************

Sayaka miraba por la ventana hacia las canchas deportivas, pensaba en cómo sería el próximo festival deportivo. De pronto alguien cubre sus ojos por detrás y no hace falta ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba.

–Hey, Milky–

Después de hablar con su madre, entro al salón del consejo sabiendo bien a quien iba a encontrar ahí. Permaneciendo detrás de ella, solo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros le hablo al oído – ¿Qué es lo que estas dispuesta a hacer por mí Sayanee? – Seguido de esas palabras le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Fin SAYAMILKYpte3 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++GALERIA++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jurina admiraba a aquella figura esbelta andar de un lado a otro, parecía disfrutar de lo que hace no, no lo parece de verdad lo disfruta. Acostumbrada a las personas con agendas ocupadas, con mil cosas por hacer caminado apresuradamente, comparada con todas ellas su maestra era una calma inexplicable.

La maestra mientras hacia lo suyo voltea sabiendo que era observada, sorprendiendo a la chica, pero en esta ocasión ninguna esquivaba la mirada, no era incomodo ni mucho menos acosador, se podía decir que era incluso agradable, así que solo se sonreían una a la otra cada que cruzaban sus ojos admirando lo que hacía cada una.

Jurina vuelve a su concentración inicial tratando de hacer lo mejor posible lo que le ha encargado la maestra. Cuando trabaja en ello, hay un pequeño cambio dentro de ella una sensación en su estómago y un calor extraño en su pecho que al ser desconocido le incomoda un poco incluso lo confunde con un resfrio.

–Nada mal– Dijo la maestra a Jurina que estaba de rodillas en el piso acomodando una y otra vez la luz a su gusto mientas pensaba todo aquello, nunca creyó que iluminar una figura en 360º fuera complicado.

–¿A sí? Gracias– Cuando giro aun en el piso para mirarla, ahora era la maestra quien le ofrecía la mano para ponerse de pie.

–Lo digo en serio– Afirmo y acerco su mano más agachándose un poco poniendo su otra mano en su rodilla.

–Gracias– Dijo Jurina atendiendo a esa mano en la cual volvió a encontrar calidez, dándose cuenta que también es fuerte.

–¿Para qué es todo esto? – Pregunto una vez de pie disimulando su inestabilidad inexplicable.

–El próximo fin de semana hay una exposición a la que usted está cordialmente invitada y me ayudara también. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, estamos en la parte trasera del Museo que visitó hace días–

–¿He?, ¿de verdad?–

–Si– Ríe ante su sorpresa. –Venga– La muéstrala invita a volver al punto de partida, el andamio del mural casi terminado.

–¿Por qué esta sola usted hoy aquí? – Pregunto mientras caminaban.

–Cada colaborador tiene un día para colocar sus piezas, el mío es hoy y mis ayudantes no pudieron ayudarme, así que le pedí de favor a Samuel que me ayudara con el andamio. El plan real era solo que me ayudara a acomodarlas piezas, pero debimos trasladarlas y eso nos tomó más tiempo del esperado, siento mucho eso–

–Oh, ya veo. No hay ningún problema, hoy estoy completamente libre– Dice ella recordando su suspensión.

–Gracias por venir hoy, fue de mucha ayuda–

–De nada, me alegra haberle ayudado–

–¿Cómo puedo agradecer lo que ha hecho hoy Utagawa? –

–Dejan dome de hablar de usted, en este país no se usa ¿cierto? –

–Tiene razón, es solo que yo no llamo a mis alumnos por su nombre–

–¿Entonces no puede? –

–Si que puedo, es solo que no lo hago, pero puedo hacer una excepción– Dijo en tono pensativo pero haciendo al fin lo que Jurina quería. Entre mayor confianza genere de la chica es mucho mejor para ella.

–Gracias–

–Ayúdame a mover eso de ahí, por hoy hemos terminado– Al parecer el día había concluido y había que dejar el lugar por hoy. Jurina sonríe al escuchar eso "ayúdame" le ha quitado la formalidad, así que se agacha para levantar lo que parecía una simple maleta.

–Claro- ¿Pero qué…? [ _Esto pesa]_ – no terminando de preguntar y hablando para ella misma dejándola en el piso de nuevo para acomodarse mejor. El golpe en las costillas hacia que fuera mucho más pesado pero no iba quejarse frente a ella además, hoy no había cargado nada porque uso el montacargas para los objetos grandes.

En lo que ella estudiaba una forma de levantarla maleta sin verse débil, la maestra movía la escalera rodante, pero no se fijó que estaba adherirá al andamio. Así que lo movió fuertemente al sentirla atrancada desestabilizando la estructura de metal al instante. Hoy pidió el favor al portero mientras llegaba Jurina pero al parecer la sujeto al andamio, ella siempre pedía a sus colaboradores no hacerlo, pero hoy lo olvido.

–¡Cuida!... do… – No alcanzo a terminar cuando una cubeta de agua sucia y espesa mezclada con pintura le cayó encima a Jurina. Ahí, su maestra vaciaba el agua con la que enjuagaba sus brochas –Lo siento Uta-ga Jurina– Dijo con pena la maestra. Esta vez ni los reflejos de Jurina la salvaron de ser víctima de algo tan inusual.

Sintiendo como le escurre el agua con un olor extraño, solo abrió lentamente los ojos y se miraba así misma escupiendo un poco de agua que le entro a la boca. Miraba como su blusa estaba totalmente mojada y estropeada con manchas de colores. El mismo escurrimiento de agua manchaba sus jeans. y su cabello recogido parecía teñido decolores tenues pero exóticos.

–¿Vives muy lejos? – Fue lo único que pregunto la maestra al ver lo que había hecho con culpa en el rostro.

–Algo…–

–De vedad lo siento, usualmente la escalera esta suelta y…–

–Está bien, no importa. Si me permite ¿Puedo retirarme?–

–Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así, vas a manchar tu auto puedes lavarte la pintura en mi departamento–

–Gracias– Jurina encuentra inútil discutir –Está bien, gracias– Ella ve en rostro de la maestra preocupación de verdad, así que acepta.

Jurina cargaba la maleta de la maestra, aquella por la cual no pudo huir del incidente del agua, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a partir a la mitad pero aun así la cargó.

–El portero me dijo que vive aquí a lado–

–No me sorprende, suele ser algo indiscreto–

–¿Entonces es verdad? –

–Es correcto–

–Entonces ¿Qué hacía en la estación el otro día? – Pregunta por el día que fueron de visita al museo, razón por la cual esta ella hora ahí.

–Solo….solo pasaba por ahí–

Jurina no pregunta más, distraída por no saber si tomarlo todo como buena o mala suerte, hoy la maestra le mostrara su casa y curiosamente está un poco nerviosa. Eso pensaba conforme se dirigían a salida

–¡Señorita Rena– Exclama el portero –¿Pero que le paso…aahm Ju-rina no es verdad? –

–Sí, Jurina– Reafirma –Nada, un poco de agua… de colores, es todo–

–Se va a resfriar, hace frio–

–Por eso, la llevo a mi departamento. Cualquier cosa estoy allá–

–Si señorita Rena–

Ellas caminan hasta la entrada del otro edificio, Jurina aun escurriendo agua de colores y la maestra le mostraba el camino.

–¿Siempre es así? –

–¿Así como? –

–Habla demasiado–

–Sí, siempre-

Al llegar al piso número 10, salen del ascensor y se encuentran casi inmediatamente con una linda puerta de madera diferente a todas las demás.

–Sígueme…– Llegaron a lo que parecía una sala, muy cerca de

La llevo hasta su habitación, la cual era un poco austera en decoración a comparación de su sala o su cubículo.

–Puedes ponerte esto– La maestra le ofreció algo muy parecido a una pijama. Una playera de manga larga y un pantalón de franela, se veía acogedor.

–Oh, gracias–

–Yo me cambiare rápidamente y después pasas tú al cuarto de baño, puedes irte quitando tu ropa, Siéntete en confianza, la dejas ahí– Dijo señalando un cesto de ropa –Yo la llevare al cuarto de lavado–

–Sí, Gracias– Dijo de nuevo.

La maestra Matsui se fue el cuarto de baño personal y ella se sentó en lo que parecía un sillón cuadrado sin respaldo, cuando agacho su vista para desatar sus cintas, noto un espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina y justo daba una vista perfecta del baño. Por el reflejo se miraba más de medio cuerpo de la maestra, la cual, no cerró la puerta completamente y se abría cada vez más poco a poco.

Jurina sabía que estaba mal mirar, pero aún tiene la perversidad que siempre la ha caracterizado. Nadie va enterarse que mira un poco, eso es lo que cree ella. Sus pensamientos se veían en conflicto cuando la blusa que llevaba debajo del suéter holgado comenzó a subir descubriendo un limpia espalda bien ceñida que le hizo tragar saliva. Los tirantes colgantes del overol se hacían cada vez más hacia abajo, esa escena era delírate para los ojos de Jurina ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo en sus manos y el nudo en el estómago al ver algo que no puede o mejor dicho no debe tocar?

Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos torturantes, no era más que su instinto al ver una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, sonríe un poco con malicia al sentir que su Jurina interna no ha muerto y pronto se dio cuenta de que la maestra había terminado de cambiarse y estaba por salir.

–¿No te has quitado la ropa mojada aún? –

–Aah..No…– Dijo mientras desesperadamente desabrochaba las cintas de sus botas –Hay un nudo en mis cintas– Se excusaba con ello, pero la verdad es que ella misma lo hizo sin querer por la prisa.

Rápidamente se despojó de sus botas, y se puso de pie. Dudo un poco en quitarse la blusa pues de pronto sintió pena, pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que solo lo hizo, con un poco de dificultad cuando el dolor al levantarlos brazos le recordó el golpe en las costillas.

–¿Hace alguna actividad clandestina a aparte de ser estudiante? – Jurina vio como la maestra se acerco deliberadamente a ella.

Al quitársela dejo al descubierto el parche térmico muscular que llevaba el cual una gran parte la cubría su lencería y junto con ella estaba mojado y pintado. El rostro de la maestra estaba sorprendido, pues de verdad no es común ver eso en sus alumnos.

–N-no, no, fue un pequeño accidente en la moto de mi amiga Komatsu, sí, eso fue– Su brillante mente al parecer funciona junto con su perversión. Buena excusa saco, ya que el lunes en clases la vera golpeada también –Pero estaré bien, ¿Sera que puedo ocupar su baño? –

–Claro, pasa–

Jurina desapareció, huyo de las preguntas de la maestra y en cuanto entro al baño retiro el parche y procedió a limpiar con abundante agua y jabón la pintura de su piel prácticamente dándose un baño completo. Al terminar salió del cuarto de baño y no encontró a nadie en la habitación, se veía en el espejo en el que anteriormente observo a la maestra. No es su estilo de vestimenta pero para el rato está bien. Al salir no vio a la maestra por ningún lado.

De un sobresalto voltea al ver de reojo que alguien entra a la habitación, pero quien más podría ser si no la maestra y en sus manos, la traía un botiquín. Jurina la miraba un poco asustada.

–Estropee tu bandita, déjame ponerla de nuevo–

– _[¿Que rayos pasa?]_ – Pensaba conforme la maestral la tomaba del brazo cálidamente y la hacía sentarse frente a ella, en el anterior lugar donde vio más que la espalda de ella. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar simplemente era alucinante, muy seguramente muchos alumnos si lo supieran sería sin duda la envidia de todos ellos.

Como si hubiese una confianza mutua, ella se agacha un poco a la altura del rostro de Jurina e inmediatamente ella evita los esos ojos brillantes y profundos. La tomo cálidamente del mentón con una mano y con la otra intento limpiar de nuevo la herida que aún se veía y abierta secretaba un poco de agua con sangre manipulando su cabeza y mirando con mucho profesionalismo la herida de la chica. La Doctora Miyuki considero que las banditas serían suficientes he hizo un grandioso trabajo. Pero el agua sucia podía causar problemas, así que rudimentariamente uso merthiolate convencional. Jamás había curado antes a alguien pero si ha pintado heridas así que es algo parecido, cree ella.

–¡AY! – El uso de aquel liquido causo mucho dolora la agente, la reacción pura de un niño que se portó mal hace reír un poco a la maestra. –¿Qué es? – Pregunta casi con sus ojos llorosos, la curación de Miyuki no le dolió para nada, o eso creyó entre tanto golpe y el alcohol en sus venas pudo haberle ayudado un poco. Hoy siente que hasta el cabello le duele, pero es un dolor bastante conocido que puede lidiar con él.

–Honestamente no lo sé, estaba en mi botiquín y dice antiséptico cutáneo ¿Te dolió Jurina?–

Jurina la mira "Jurina" que bien se oye, con una gasa humedecida de ese líquido, tomando su barbilla ahora la maestra la miraba enternecida, pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran pasa algo que no pueden explicar.

–Ya paso, he terminado, ahora pondré las banditas– Dijo cortando el cruce de miradas.

Tener de cerca ese par de ojos brillantes la hacían sentir indefensa, débil e incluso cualquier pensamiento de perversidad no estaba. Jurina solo cerró sus ojos resistiendo un poco la inexperiencia de la maestra que ejercía presión para pegarlas.

–Listo, sube un poco tu blusa–

–¿Eh? – Jurina abre inmediatamente sus ojos sorprendida.

–Tu blusa, repondré parche también–

–Eh…no, está bien, puedo hacerlo yo de hecho…–

–¿Te avergüenza? – Jurina no dijo nada, solo la veía, no traía sujetador.

–No– Dijo mientras en su mente se hacía varias preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus simples palabras y acciones la ponen nerviosa? ¿Por qué el deseo de sobresalir y hacerlas cosas bien en su presencia? ¿Por qué la pena vino de pronto a ella?

Lentamente sube su blusa viendo a la par como la maestra se ponía de rodillas para estar en una posición más cómoda. Jurina deja ver un poco de su ceno pues el golpe estaba justo a un lado de él. Pero la maestra Rena es muy respetuosa sin embargo se sorprende.

–¿Cómo es que puedes moverte con eso?– Pregunto al ver un hematoma verde azul de más de diez centímetros.

–Gajes del ofici…– Rena la mira desconcertada por su comentarios al mismo tiempo que Jurina enmudece como si se hubiese dicho algo malo –aah, quiero, quiero decir no es la primera vez que nos pasa esto… a mi compañera y a mí~~…– ceso sus palabras al ver el rostro de la maestra. Su explicación no estaba sirviendo en nada.

–¿Te duele? – Dice apenas si rosando la piel con la yema de su dedo medio e índice.

–Honestamente si–

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? No te hubiera hecho venir y así te hubieras quedado en tu casa descansando–

–Está bien, no hay problema en verdad además, dije que no volvería a fallarle…– Victimizándose un poco ganaba puntos con su maestra.

–Eres bastante peculiar Jurina, como un niño grande– La maestra no le dijo más, y con mucho cuidado froto suavemente su costado.

Una vez más el cuerpo de Jurina reacciona ante el toque de su maestra y no por el dolor, esto comenzaba a estar fuera de su conocimiento.

Por otro lado, la maestra Rena no es del todo ignorante de lo que ocurre, la chica tiene un lindo cuerpo, pero que ella sepa no le gustan las chicas sin embargo algo en ella hace que no pase desapercibido ese abdomen estéticamente marcado en un cuerpo que ya sabía desde antes al verlo en la alberca, era atlético. La maestra Rena coloco de nuevo el parche anestésico y se puso de pie ante la mirada idiotizada de Jurina.

–Termine– Dijo desviando su vista hacia otro lado con el pretexto de dejar el botiquín en algún lado. –¿Quieres, quieres quedarte a comer mientras tu ropa esta lista?

–Pues, si, Gracias– Que más le quedaba a Jurina, ¿volver a casa con otra ropa? No se quitaría a Yamamoto de encima, ellas dos atravesaban un momento de bullyng dado a la información intercambiada –¿Quiere que le ayude a cocinar? –

–No es necesario, ya lo tengo listo–

Así que Jurina fue guiada hasta la cocina donde únicamente observo a la maestra hacerlo suyo. Terminando de comer, Jurina insistió en que al menos la dejara lavar la bajilla, y a la maestra no le quedó más que aceptar ante su insistencia, Jurina es muy buena convenciendo gente. Caminaron hacia el cuarto de lavado, no pudiendo ignorar Jurina un elegante mini bar.

–Woa, ¿qué es eso? – Jurina señalaba una botella desconocida para sus gustos alcohólicos

–¿eh? – La maestra devuelve algunos pasos y mira hacia donde Jurina apunta – Ahh eso, lo llaman tequila ¿bebes? –

–La verdad si–

–No fue por eso que tuvo su accidente ¿verdad? – La Maestra Rena le entrega la botella en sus manos y Jurina la observa curiosa.

–No, claro que no. ¿Puedo? –

–Adelante, dicen que es peligroso–

–Si es peligroso ¿por qué lo tiene? –

–Me lo obsequiaron en un intercambio navideño– La maestra le daba la vuelta y le ofrecía la botella con unos curiosos vasos pequeños. –En seguida vuelvo, iré a ver cómo va tu ropa–

Jurina destapo la botella, la olfateo un poco pero el aroma de verdad era fuerte, aunque tenía un toque de aroma a madera.

–Wow– Expreso volviéndola a tapar. No había reconocía ese aroma y no era parecido a ningún otro.

–Bien, iré al cuarto de lavado puedes quedarte aquí, no tardo–

La Maestra Rena desaparición, dejando a Jurina con la botella en la mano preguntándose cómo se beberá. En verdad no tardo mucho la maestra, solo unos cuantos minutos, los suficientes para encontrar a Jurina dando el primer sorbo a su vaso.

–Ya está en la secadora– Jurina giro su cuerpo solo para ver como la maestra se sentaba a un lado de ella en la barra de su mini bar –¿Qué tal sabe? –

Con el líquido pasando sobre su garganta, con un puchero extraño la miraba, tosiendo un par de veces cuando el líquido llego por fin a su estómago.

–Es fuerte–

–¿Más fuerte que tú? – Le pregunto al ver su cara de desagradado. Jurina le ha demostrado tener una fuerza mayor a la de una mujer normal y después de ver ese abdomen no le queda duda de que la chica se ejercita.

–Creo que si – Respondió aun haciendo gestos –¿Usted no bebe? –

–Un poco, pero creo que mejor paso por esta ocasión–

–¿Le tiene miedo? –

–No a la bebida exactamente, bueno solo un sorbo–

Jurina tomo otro vaso y vacío más de un sorbo al ser distraída por una llamada entrante a la cual la maestra aun e sus cinco sentidos, puso discretamente atención tomando el vaso entre sus manos y dando un pequeño sorbo.

[–¿Mamá, Papa?–

–Hola Jurina, ¿Cómo has estado? –

–Bien,bien–

–¿Cómo va el caso? –

–Ahh, pues bien, aun no hay nada concluso pero bien– Jurina no podía dar más información frente a la maestra.

–Creo que no puedes hablar ahora–

–No, no mucho–

–Hay alguien que quiere Hablar contigo–

–¡Mamá Jurina! –

–¡Miku! Que sorpresa, ¿Cómo te has portado? –

–Muy bien, no me han expulsado aun–

–Eso es bueno oírlo–

La actitud de Jurina cambio sin darse cuenta al hablar con Miku, la maestra nota un aire maduro como toda una adulta para la edad que tiene. Quince minutos después Jurina cuelga la llamada volviendo a beber de su vaso.

–Sus padres se preocupan mucho por usted–

–Si bueno, no puede evitarse estoy muy lejos de mi país–

–Tienes toda la razón–

–Usted no tiene familia allá–

–No, mi madre y yo nos mudamos cuando papá falleció y aquí estudie la preparatoria y la Universidad. Mi madre volvió a casarse y ya no hubo necesidad de volver–

–¿Algún hermano? –

–¿Quién es Miku? – Jurina sonríe irónicamente, entran a un juego de intercambio de preguntas y cuando parece que la maestra habla de forma fluida, pone barreras repentinas con preguntas iguales.

–Es como una hija para mí, si lo sé soy muy joven pero la vi crecer, es más como mi hermanita pequeña–

–Ooh y, ¿Cuántos años tiene? –

–Va a cumplir 7 años–

–7…– Murmura y se pierde por un momento, Jurina paciente espera que salga de ese repentino trence.

–¿Maestra? –

Con una actitud fría, bebe lo que quedaba del vaso y no hace ningún gesto, cosa que le llama la atención a Jurina.

–Yo tengo una media hermana–

–¿En verdad? –

–Sí, solo de nombre, mi padrastro ya la tenía cuando mamá se casó con ella – por primera vez Jurina escucha un suspiro y ve como toma la botella y sirve más a su vaso.

Comenzaron a platicar sobre eso, pero ambas fueron muy cuidadosas con sus respuestas. Siendo galante como siempre hacía reír a la maestra con sus ocurrencias después de verla seria y triste. Bajo la influencia del alcohol las preguntas y respuestas se volvían más personales de ambas partes.

*********************De regreso con Sayaka en el lago******************

Sayaka se quedó dormida en aquel lugar después del encuentro inesperado de la agente Lola, recordando todo aquello. Cuando abre los ojos el sol esta por ponerse pero el deseo de ir tras ella se desvaneció junto a sus recuerdos. Tristemente, en el pasado Miyuki la desecho de su vida, o al menos así lo tomo ella. Es algo que no se ha dado el tiempo de preguntar, así que solo decide volver a casa.

Cuando la luz delantera de su moto ilumina la entrada principal, dos figuras voltean, Sayaka sabe perfectamente quienes son, es el tipejo y Miyuki. Al tipo la saluda, pero Sayaka solo mueve un poco su cabeza, simulando un saludo forzado y desganado. Por el casco que llevaba encima….

Desde la ventana daba una ilusión de darle un beso no estaba segura, pero obvio se molesta por su cercanía y más con ella misma, eso confirma sus sospechas, Miyuki no ha cambiado en nada. Cuando ella entro, Sayaka se encontraba en la sala sentada después de ver eso por el gran ventanal y todas sus emociones revueltas hablan por ella.

–Al parecer no pierdes el tiempo–

–Al parecer no pierdes la costumbre de meterte en las cosas que no te importan– Sayanee hace un gesto de molestia tras ese comentario.

–No debiste traerlo aquí– Le dice poniéndose de pie debido a que Miyuki se pasó de largo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te gusta o, por qué es una propiedad federal? – Dijo al final deteniéndose y girando un poco, pero aun así se encontraban muy lejos una de la otra.

–Tú lo has dicho, es propiedad privada–

–Imbécil– Murmura, no olvida el desplante que le hizo anoche y aun así se atreve a decirle algo ahora.

–Puede que lo sea, pero jamás he engañado a las personas– Sayaka alcanza a escucharla.

–Eso tú crees–

–Tan es cierto que puedo júralo–

–Claro como tú digas– Dijo ignorándola girando de nuevo para simplemente irse –y para tu tranquilidad el departamento está enterado, eso incluye a mi padre así que, no se preocupe por mi agente–

Sayaka se queda sin palabras, solo ve como la doctora se retira y escucha como se encierra en su habitación. Ella solo se deja caer en el sofá con un sentimiento frustrado por no poder ser fuerte cuando se trata de Miyuki. Con mucha decisión se pone de pie desaparecido también de la sala, al entrar a su habitación se recarga sobre la puerta y con una mirada seria, vuelve a encerrar su corazón en un caparazón para no verse afectada por el comportamiento de la doctora ahora que tiene un nuevo acompañante.

*************De vuelta en el departamento de la Maestra*************

Después de varios tragos le tomaron el gusto a ese alcohol llamado tequila y seguían conversando en el mini bar. Trago tras otro trago se pasó el tiempo rápidamente, sintiendo el estómago caliente y el pecho caliente, aparentemente a una le hizo más efecto que a la otra. Viéndose favorecida Jurina por la experiencia decide que es hora de irse pero se conoce y sabe que está a nada de perder la conciencia, así que acompaña a la maestra apenas resistiendo su peso a su habitación.

Al llegar mira la distancia que hay de la puerta a la cama, aun resistiendo el dolor de sus costillas. Camina pero con los pies torpes de la Maestra apenas si logra llegara a la cama el peso y su propia inestabilidad la vece. La Maestra Rena cae encima de ella con poco más de medio cuerpo sobre la cama, como si el destino les jugara una broma y quisiera que las cosas fueran así. La maestra se queda con su cabeza entre el cuello y su hombro, en calidad de bultos es bastante pesada.

Se queda aparentemente dormida cuando Jurina la mueve un poco, no sin entes admirarla de cerca, puede sentir su respirar pesado, desearía quedarse a sí pero no puede violar las reglas de la Universidad, es su maestra aun fuera de ella. Así que opta por moverse para zafarse de ese cuerpo pesado sin embargo, al sentir la maestra que Jurina se va la sujeta fuertemente de ambos brazos aprisionando sus manos contra la cama, definitivamente no está dormida.

–Tú me quitas mi calma– Murmura y Jurina deja de moverse solo para ver como con dificultad se reincorpora para mirarla, aunque ella también por cada minuto que pasa más afectada por el alcohol se sentía –¿Quién eres, a quién buscas? – Esa pregunta sería proveniente de ella la deja fría.

Se dice que hay varios tipos de borrachos, los que se acuerdan de todo, los que recuerdan fragmentos y los que simplemente no recuerdan nada.

–¿Maestra? – Jurina intentaba huir por primera vez de una situación tal, sintiéndose descubierta creyendo que ella sospecha que no es una simple alumna.

–Te vi, vi cómo me observabas por el espejo– Dijo mirándola y tocando su mejilla muy cerca de su mentón y sus labios, dejando una de las manos de Jurina libre. La distancia era muy poca y podía sentir su aliento alcohólico no muy diferente al de ella –conozco tus intenciones y reconozco esa mirada, pero nunca la había con tanta intensdad– Jurina se perdía poco apoco en esos ojos que la veían y que la estremecen junto con el toque de sus dedos y su conciencia comenzaba a traicionarla –La genuina lujuria reflejada en tus ojos deseando poder tomar un cuerpo que no puede hacer tuyo ¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta?–

–¿Q-qué? –

Le está costando mucho trabajo contenerse, ambas dominadas por el alcohol y la inconciencia, una extraña tarde que se ha convertido en noche está a punto de terminar en algo que ninguna de las dos aparentemente no planeo.

Jurina la gira quedando arriba de ella, en un movimiento rápido y ágil con un impulso de locura generada por sus provocaciones acomodando bien cada una su cuerpo sobre la cama.

–Y usted me arrebata mi calma, hace polvo lo que creía ser ¿Quién es usted reamente?–

–¿Quién eres tu realmente? –Casi en el mismo nivel de conciencia seguían manteniendo su anonimato firmemente negándose a contestar ambas esa pregunta.

Jurina sabe que no hay ventaja alguna, solo pocos milímetros la separan de probar esos labios que la están provocando ¿Por qué se detiene? Sabe que no debe tomarlos pero ¿Por qué los desea más que cualquier otra cosa? Incluso en su película mental ya casi no recuerda por qué esta en España, gradualmente olvida su objetivo y solo puede saborear lascivamente lo hay debajo de ella.

La Jurina que había estado dormida después del incidente con la periodista se hace presente y de una forma descomunal. Hambrienta y sedienta por tomarla, reduce la distancia a la mínima posible. Aun en ese estado y en esa posición no se atreve a seguir.

La mano derecha de la maestra, la toma fuertemente de la nuca y la jala sin previo aviso haciendo que sus labios chocaran, en lo que Jurina asimilaba eso, fue subiendo la intensidad de un beso que había orquestado la misma maestra Rena. Misma que la apretaba contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirla en ella. Su mano detrás de la nuca no dejaba que Jurina se le escapara, pero la chica no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. La otra mano jalaba la prenda superior que le había otorgado.

¿Qué era eso que se generaba dentro de ella? pensaba Jurina mientras luchaba dentro de sí misma pero entre más sentía culpa mas era su deseo de besarla hasta casi caer en una asfixia provocada por la lucha de sus labios. Sus respiraciones eran más que intensas e incluso comenzó a sudar por el calor generado únicamente por esos besos que parecía no tener fin, hasta que la blusa que la Maestra Matsui que demandaba quitar las hizo ceder por un momento.

Los ojos lascivos y llenos de lujuria no se despegaron del rostro que simplemente la miraba deseosa y fascinada de como dominaba todos los sentidos de la chica, de esa chica que es diferente al resto ante sus ojos y que a pesar de saberse heterosexual de igual forma lo quiere y lo desea.

La maestra la desnudo completamente, mientras Jurina caía en una cadencia que aumentaba de forma progresiva en la que no se abstenía de besar su boca, las mejillas y su oreja. Marcaba besos devoradores del lóbulo de la oreja al cuello, y de igual manera comenzó a despojarla de sus prendas. Eran tan agudos sus sentidos que podía percibir el olor del alcohol mezclado con un sutil toque de pintura y la fragancia exquisita de su Maestra.

Hambrienta por probar más y más, exploraba todo con sus manos y con su boca. No supo en que momento perdió el control de sus acciones, ya no le importaba nada solo terminar lo que sabe hacer muy bien. No sabe si es lo prohibido, lo hermosa que es o porque es mayor que ella lo que la excita pero no puede parar. Se convierte rápidamente en una droga que le genera adicción, jamás había estado en ese nivel de éxtasis y necesidad.

**********Al siguiente día*********

Al amanecer, Jurina abre lentamente los ojos ¿Qué era ese dolor de cabeza repentino y ese cansancio en su cuerpo? Esa bebida llamada Tequila si hace grandes estragos los cuales nunca había sentido. Gira su cuerpo para mirar el techo (aún estaba oscuro) pronto se da cuenta de que no está en su casa, así que gira asustada y recuerda de golpe lo que había hecho o mejor dicho lo que le había hecho. Se mira bajo las sabanas completamente desnuda y no concibe lo que ha pasado. Sale lentamente de la cama para no despertar ese cuerpo inmóvil y envuelta en una de las sabanas se va rápidamente al cuarto de lavado. No vuelve a la habitación, solo se viste rápidamente y sale de ahí. Una vez dentro de su auto trata de tranquilizarse recargando su cabeza en el asiento y apoyando sus manos sobre el volante. Recuerda las palabras de Sayaka, viéndose en aquella situación sabe que son ciertas y que no pudo detenerse, o mejor dicho no quiso hacerlo. El solo hecho de recordar solo un poco lo le ocurrió antes de perderse totalmente, siento un calor extraño en sus mejillas y su corazón golpea su pecho de forma extraña incluso las manos le sudan.

A pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo admite que hay algo en ella que le atrae más de lo que se sabía capaz de resistir. Para cuando ella enciende el auto y avanza hacia el frente, la maestra ya le veía desde la ventana de su departamento con un rostro serio y una mirada sin brillo alguno.


	10. 9-Indeferente-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 8

\- INDIFERIENCIA –

Sayaka no había pasado una buena noche después de esa pequeña discusión con Miyuki, así que sale de su habitación muy temprano asegurándose de que no haya nadie en los alrededores dirigiéndose en automático a la cocina. Sirviéndose un vaso de leche fresca le llama la atención un ruido bien conocido y muy temprano en la puerta de la entrada, la cochera específicamente. Ella da un vistazo por el ventanal de la sala y ve salir a Jurina del garaje. Esto no le huele muy bien, de forma inmediata sabe que no llego a dormir pues trae la misma ropa de ayer.

Pocos segundos después, las llaves le dicen que está entrando y cuando pasa por la sala la asusta sin querer.

–¿Buenos días agente? – Da la bienvenida como si de su madre se tratara.

–¡Yamamoto! – Dice en un sobresalto llevándose su mano derecha al pecho, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y no se esperaba encontrar a alguien despierto a las seis de la mañana en pleno domingo –Me asustaste…–

–Sí lo note, pues qué es lo que habrás hecho para estará sí... – El tono de la agente Sayaka era muy serio y amargo, no era ese tono juguetón sarcástico lo cual en medio de su pesar le llama la atención a Jurina –Espera, ¿te sucede algo? –

–No– respondió de manera cortante sentándose en el amplio sillón de la sala –¿A ti te sucede algo? ¿De dónde vienes? Y ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?–

–¿Por qué me interrogas como si fuera un sospechoso recién arrestado? – Jurina entra de lleno en la sala y camina hacia ella interrogándola también.

–Lo siento, no me he sentido bien desde ayer– Sayaka se percata de ello y cambia su manera de hablarle.

–Está bien, comprendo ¿Volviste a discutir con Miyuki?, supongo…– Jurina se sienta un lado de ella aun temblando y Sayaka dando un sorbo su vaso de leche.

–Un poco sí, pero ya no importa ella puede hacerlo que quiera con su vida– Dijo repentinamente sin razón alguna cambiando su semblante a algo molesto.

–¿Por qué hablas de esa forma? ¿Segura que quieres beber leche? –

–Son las seis de la mañana Jurina, claro que quiero beber leche–

–Bueno, para la cara que traes–

–Pues si vamos hablar de caras ¿qué hay con la tuya?

–¿Eh?..amh..Tu primero– Le cede la palabra a Sayaka, intentando verse fuerte aun luchando en contra de sus pensamientos.

Para cuando estaban dispuestas a conversar, sabiendo que se encontraban solas, Miyuki había despertado ya, y al ir a la cocina también escucho entre murmuros su nombre proveniente de la sala así que se desvió hacia ella para escuchar mejor pero no entro, sé quedo al filo de la puerta recargada en la pared al oír lo que dijo Sayaka.

–Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en molestarme– Sayaka hace un pequeño chisteo con su boca un poco molesto pero más con ironía ante las preguntas de Jurina.

–¿Tan malo es? –

–No es malo de hecho, que bien por ella, puede rehacer su vida como le place cuando le place, con quien le plazca–

–Espera, espera… a ver si comprendo, Miyuki está saliendo con alguien ¿verdad? –

Sayaka guardo silencio y su rostro denotaba una molestia enorme, pero se empeñaba en hacerse la fuerte, lo cual era más parecido al orgullo. Jurina suspira, viendo como es desdichada su amiga pero también se pierde en sus propios pensamientos.

–Jurina–

–¿Humm? – Solo hace un sonido extraño atendiendo a su nombre.

–No llegaste a dormir…–Dice desviando el tema analizando los gestos de su amiga que al escuchar eso miraba a otro lado pero nada fijo –¿Estuviste…?– Jurina dirigió su vista directamente a la interrogante Yamamoto adivinando lo que iba a decirle –¿Toda la noche? – Jurina primero la mira sin moverse pero progresivamente asentaba su cabeza perdiendo de nuevo su vista y con la cara pálida. Sayaka se pone de pie y camina un poco por la habitación adivinando ya lo que sucedía con su amiga y aun creyendo en otras opciones –¿T-tu- no…? – Le dice un poco trabada, aun con su vaso entre las manos ahora vacío caminaba de una lado a otro. La actitud de Jurina era jamás vista para Sayaka, en estos momentos era lo más parecido a un cachorro que hizo algo malo y miraba con lindos ojos a su dueño para evitar un fuerte regaño –¿¡Sí!? – Sayaka sube el tono de su voz deteniéndose a espaldas de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala, la agente solo cierra sus ojos y agacha su cabeza –¡Te acostaste con la Maestra Jurina! – El silencio más el rostro pálido de Jurina lo decía todo –¿Qué paso con eso de "lo tengo todo bajo control"? – Dijo imitándola e incluso imitando el guiño en medio de todo su drama.

–¿Qué hiciste qué Jurina? – Miyuki que escuchaba la conversación sale de su escondite creyéndolo conveniente y no podía creerlo Sayaka no se asusta ni se sobresalta, era más su sorpresa. Solo voltea a verla como entra de lleno en la habitación y pasa por un lado de ella la cual se dirigió directo a donde se encontraba Jurina.

–Lo siento– Dijo con dificultad aun sin abrir sus ojos. Su postura encogida de hombros e inclinada hacia el frente, con sus brazos sobre sus piernas sosteniendo ambas manos unidas frente a ella, deja salir un suspiro con todo el nombre de culpa.

–No te disculpes – Miyuki se sienta aun lado de ella y soba un poco su espalda –es raro pero son cosas que no puedes evitar, al menos alguien sabe lo que quiere– Dijo con toda la intención de agredir a Sayaka después de escuchar a escondidas.

–No se trata de querer o no…–

–No, no empiecen me duele hasta el cabello– Por esta ocasión, viendo el estado de Jurina y la gravedad de la situación se abstienen de decirse algo una a la otra solo se miran obstinadamente.

–Bebiste ¿cierto? – Pregunto Sayaka.

–Si–

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Habías estado muy tranquila desde que tuviste tu encuentro con…–

–No me lo recuerdes...–

–¿Hablan de Miyawaki, la reportera? –

–Gracias por recordármelo…– Jurina echa para atrás su cuerpo y las mira a ambas.

–Lo siento, Iré a traerte algo para tu resaca– Miyuki se levanta y va a preparar su mágica bebida, la misma que le dio a Yamamoto hace tiempo.

–Nunca te había visto de esa forma Jurina– Le dice Sayaka mirándola detenidamente y con extrañeza mientras posaba una mano en su afilada barbilla.

–Es que, nunca me había sentido así– Responde incluso con sorpresa para ella misma

–¿Así como?–

–No lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo–

–Lo que paso, no lo hiciste consiente ¿O sí? –

–Tú más que nadie sabe Yamamoto que aun si bebo, puedo controlarme y recordarlo todo–

–¿Y? –

–No supe que sucedió y no pude controlarme y lo que es peor– Dijo con verdadero pesaren su cara –Puedo recordarlo perfectamente–

–Y, ¿estas así por el hecho de recordar? O, ¿Por qué no pudiste controlarte? –

Jurina parecía de verdad perdida, sin repuestas y molesta consigo misma además del mal aspecto que trae. Solo estaba quieta y no miraba un punto fijo nuevamente, ausente y con desgano después de escuchar las palabras de Sayaka. Miyuki entra de nuevo a la sala y ella solo ve como se acerca y le entrega un vaso con aquel líquido.

–Simplemente no sé qué sucede– Jurina volvió a su anterior postura antes de que Miyuki le recordara a la periodista a hora para tomar el vaso que le ofrece.

–La maestra te atrae, ¿cierto? – Jurina asentó con su cabeza ante la pregunta de Miyuki –Puede que solo sea eso, según la ciencia la atracción es muy parecida al capricho de satisfacción…–

–¿Ahora eres psicóloga? – Interrumpe Sayaka a la sabelotodo, ganándose únicamente una mirada de desprecio.

–Voy, voy a tomar un baño y dormir un poco – Dijo sin dar más explicaciones viendo cómo se avecinaba una nueva discusión poniéndose de pie rápidamente y yendo hacia la puerta –Gracias– Se detuvo un segundo para mirarlas y después salir de ahí.

Sayaka y Miyuki se voltearon a ver conforme Jurina abandonaba esa habitación, Miyuki giro sobre sus talones y salió justo de pues de que Jurina lo hizo y Sayaka se queda sola en medio de la sala pero pensando en muchas cosas.

***Habitación de Jurina****

Había transcurrido un tiempo considerable desde que Jurina se encerró en su habitación y bebió ese líquido que le dio Miyuki. Se acostó en su cama después de tomar un baño rápido y miraba fijamente el techo sin comprender lo que sentía.

Intentaba dormir pero cuando caía en un sueño profundo su cerebro le revivía lo que había hecho con la maestra. Despertó varias veces en sobre saltos hasta que se dio por vencida, solo volvía a mirar el techo de su habitación sin poder asimilar una idea concreta de lo sucedido.

Una felicidad incrédula y asfixiante la invadía por dentro, no podía creerlo pero no se explicaba que era lo que no le permitía creerlo. Usualmente seria cosa de una sola noche una plena satisfacción de cacería, pero en verdad le tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Por qué? – Murmuraba sin comprender lo que sentía y lo que pasaba –¿Por qué me tortura de esta manera? – La agente estaba en el más grande de sus dilemas, quiso acercarse a esa maestra porque le causo intriga el hecho de conociera a su hermano e intento estar cerca por creerla un vínculo importante en todo esto de la investigación pero ¿En qué momento se salió todo de control? ¿En qué momento comenzó a verla de forma distinta? Y está de más decir, una forma completamente nueva para ella.

Había iniciado algo que nunca había sentido y no sabe cómo manejarlo, posiblemente la Jurina antigua solo disfrutaría de los momentos que le regalaba la vida pero desde hace tiempo había cambiado algo dentro de ella sin su consentimiento.

La mañana siguiente se encontraban listas para salir como todos los días, pero algo era diferente. Miyuki muy seria sin quitarle la vista al celular, Jurina impaciente y nerviosa de volverá ver a la maestra, por otro lado Sayaka opto por irse en moto evitando lo más posible a la doctora. Algo se había fragmentado entre ellas y cada una se encontraba en su mundo aún con todo eso salieron de su casa temporal para seguir con su investigación en la universidad.

Robando miradas, la comunidad universitaria veía llegar a alguien en motocicleta, su potente motor no pudo pasar desapercibido. Al estacionarse escuchaba murmuros pero los ignoro todos, solo bajo y se quitó su casco con elegancia dejando ver un perfecto corte de cabello desaliñado pero con estilo, el cual le daba metiendo sus dedos entre él. Comienza a caminar con su casco en una de sus manos haciendo fricción en su rodilla mientras con la otra sostenía su mochila en el hombro. Entre la multitud que iba y venía, reconoce a alguien. Pausa su caminar solo por unos segundos pero camina de forma lenta sin quitar su mirada discreta del pretendiente de Miyuki.

El sujeto no estaba precisamente con ella, si no que para su deleite, estaba con otra la cual daba la espalda así que no pudo observar su rostro, solo una castaña cabellera aparentemente larga que colgaba hacia el frente pues se podía ver un poco del cuello y su espalda, la chica parecía tener un tatuaje justo en esa zona. Al parecer al sujeto le gustan las chicas sin límites y decididas. Eso le causa cierta molestia sin embargo por ahora no interviene, solo lo observa y se pasa de largo. Miyuki es lo suficientemente grandecita para saber con quién se involucra, además cuerda, ingenua y mojigata no es para nada.

Por otro lado, impaciente y mal humorada por no poder dormir y de igual forma aun sin asimilar lo que había sucedido, toda la mañana la ansiedad de Jurina fue muy evidente, solo esperaba la horade la clase de su maestra casi mordiéndose las uñas.

–Deja de moverte Jurina– Le dijo Sayaka al ver tan hiperactiva a su compañera.

–No puedo evitarlo, hasta me duele el estómago ¿Sabes tú lo que es eso?–

–Woow, me doy una idea…– Era increíble el estado por el que pasaba Jurina, hasta casi podía jurar que alguien al fin atrapo a su compañera pero era un poco incómodo saber quién.

Sus pensamientos y sus palabras fueron cesados cuando la maestra hace acto de presencia al salón, Jurina temblaba como una gelatina en contra de su voluntad, sin embargo, no había nada extraño en la maestra. Tranquila y sonriente como si no hubiese hecho nada, como si no hubiera pasado nada. La mirada incluso con que voltea a verla la hace sentir como si lo hubiese soñado todo.

Las otras chicas también estaban extrañadas por el hecho, Jurina no parecía haber mentido pero la maestra no expresa nada, absolutamente nada. Todo el transcurso de la clase fue relativamente normal al menos en el ambiente de clases, pero en el interior de Jurina había un caos incontrolable que no podía asimila y peor aún no podía afrontar. Antes de que terminara la clase las tres chicas reciben un silencioso mensaje de texto pidiéndoles que abandonen la universidad y citándolas en la comandancia de urgencia.

Sin perder más tiempo, al cambio de clases salieron inmediatamente del salón. Jurina detuvo sus pasos un poco antes de salir solo para observar a una indiferente maestra mirar a otro lado sin inmutarse por su presencia o ausencia. Los sentimientos que la envolvían por dentro eran de verdad inexplicables y cada vez le era más difícil contenerse.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la comandancia, aun había un ajuste de cuentas con algunos de los tipos con los cuales habían peleado el fin de semana y por los cuales aún resentían los golpes. La urgencia radicaba en el hecho de que alguien poderoso quería pagarlas fianzas de los tipos aun si estas eran elevadas.

***Comandancia***

–Agentes, doctora, buenas tardes– La agente Lola y su compañero les daban la bienvenida en la entrada.

Las chicas investigadoras se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios junto con los otros dos agentes donde se reunirían con el jefe y la forense fue directo a los laboratorios, donde solicitaban su vasta experiencia. Uno de los detenidos en la riña iba a ser interrogado por alguno de ellos para obtener información que era más que evidente de su conocimiento.

El primero en estar en interrogatorio era el agresor de la agente Sayaka y el Jefe le indica que sería ella misma la encargada de entrar a la sala mientras los demás observaban de la cabina.

–Agente, antes de entrar estas personas la arreglaran un poco, no queremos arriesgarla allá afuera–

Aun si el agresor la conoce, con la ayuda del equipo técnico daba otra apariencia que la ayudaría distinguirse de la estudiante del bar y de la agente en la vida real. La maquillan resaltando sus facciones, se quita su chaqueta y solo deja su camisa blanca ajustada un poco desabotonada y con su coleta de caballo corta, definitivamente era otra.

–Wooow– Se expresó Jurina al verla de arriba abajo.

–Cállate– Advirtió irritada a su compañera cuando la vio transformada.

Sayaka aunque un poco insegura por exponer su identidad, es el primer encuentro en calidad de oficial y de agente. Jurina en su actitud profesional despejando su mente en una lucha interna y concentrada lo más posible, da unas palmaditas en la espalda de Sayaka apoyándola para lo que sigue y admirando lo que se guarda cuando se arregla. Ella sale de la cabina de observación para dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada de la sala de interrogatorios.

El agresor, mirando engreídamente al frente esperando a su interrogador, escucha como la puerta se abre y entra un policía con su uniforme azul marino y enseguida, entra la agente viendo como la cara del tipo le cambia completamente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, una mirada lasciva no tardó en aparecer sin embargo algo le era familiar en ella.

Afortunadamente para Sayaka el tipo yacía en el suelo sin conocimiento durante toda la pelea de tal forma que desconoce el encuentro con su jefe y el hecho de que están de encubierto e incluso a sus dos compañeras que no estaban con ella a la hora del suceso.

–Veamos, anfetaminas, marihuana, cristal, posesión de armas ilegales… parece que no es la primera vez que visita este lugar– Dice ella leyendo el historial de tipo sentándose frente a él, cruzando su pierna y recargándose en una silla más cómoda que la del interrogado –Agresión a la autoridad, ¡ah! mi parte favorita, daños al pudor ¿Si sabe por qué está usted aquí hoy?–

El sujeto la miraba analizando con detenimiento la figura de la chica ruda que tenía enfrente y fascinado por su belleza exótica.

–¿Es usted la chica Asiática del bar cierto?– Pregunto un poco incrédulo y maldiciendo su instinto pervertido al ver un cuerpo bonito, sin embargo no estaba seguro si era ella en realidad.

–¿Bar? ¿Qué bar?– Sayaka regresó su pierna para sentarse correctamente y apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa, robando la atención del sujeto por como llevaba desabotonados un par de botones.

–Sí, es usted– Si su lógica no le fallaba estaba en grabes problemas pues, hace un par de días le falto el respeto no solo a una policía si no a una agente federal. Pero aun tenia la duda de que fuera la misma mujer, de ser así, podría comprender porque quedo inconsciente después de un solo golpe. –Ya decía yo que ese golpe no era de una chica normal– Dice con una sonrisa retorcida. –¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? – Pregunta finalmente dando por hecho su deducción.

En la cabina todos se voltean a ver unos a otros, ¿Qué pretendía el tipejo siendo tan amable con la agente, no puso ninguna resistencia.

–Dejare que crea lo que quiera, – Respondió dejando la duda al aire y fingiendo demencia –ya que parece quiere terminar rápido–

–Digamos que es una retribución por ese hermoso trasero suyo– La mirada lasciva era más que asquerosa, pero Sayaka no parecía caer tan fácil en su provocación.

–No pues, muchas gracias aunque no he dicho que sea esa de quien habla–

–No hace falta saber ya lo he dicho también tiene lo suyo… ¿Cuál es su nombre?–

–Me reservare mi nombre–

–Tengo derecho a saber quién me interroga–

–No, no lo tiene y bueno, seamos directos– Sayaka se pone de pie y se coloca a un lado del sujeto sentándose un poco en la mesa con sus brazos cruzados –¿Qué sabes tú del extranjero? –

–Nada– El tipo sonríe con cierto nerviosismo, la agente estaba demasiado cerca de él –Pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y podría darle sitios de interés para usted– Sayaka lo mira directamente, aun con sus manos esposadas eran lo suficientemente libres así que no desaprovecho esa cercanía para pedir recompensa por la información. –Aunque usted puede refrescar mi memoria– Con sus manos sobre la mesa, muy cerca del muslo de la agente lo rosa repetidas veces con los nudillos de su mano izquierda, el pantalón es lo suficientemente ajustado pudo sentir perfectamente la mano del infeliz.

–Te crees muy importante ¿No? – Aunque incomoda, Sayaka no perdió los estribos.

–Por ahora soy lo único que tiene, ya que voy a condenarme pues… por usted sería un privilegio– El tipo cambia su tono de voz a un verdadero galante, hasta lo hizo sonar menos ofensivo. Sayaka se lleva una mano a la barbilla pero no le quitaba la vista de encima y el tipo de tocar sutilmente, hacia más prolongados sus roces.

–De acuerdo– Responde sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

***En la cabina de observación***

–¿Pero qué cojones? ¿Así es como arreglan las cosas en su país? – Pregunto el Jefe a la otra agente asiática.

–Ahh, pues no – Jurina no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, lo único que sabía es que no le esperaba nada bueno al tipo. Sayaka no era esa clase de mujer pero al igual que ella tiene una peculiar forma de obtener información.

***Devuelta al interrogatorio***

–Dígame, Francisco dice que se llama ¿cierto?–

–Paco para usted– Mucho más amable le responde el sujeto, Sayaka parecía tener al sujeto en sus manos. Aparte de tener un rostro bello, la agente poseía un muy envidiable cuerpo aunque no tuviera una estatura europea, cualquier modelo envidiaría.

–Bien Paco, cuéntame ¿qué es lo que sabes? – La agente toma un sobre de la mesa y saca algunas fotografías tanto del lugar como de algunos de los agresores las cuales miraba el sujeto conforme Sayaka las mostraba.

–En realidad agente no mucho– Dice – Estaba yo inconsciente en el piso.

–Déjese de rodeos, sé que los conoce– El tipo la ve y sonriendo retorcidamente acaricia el muslo hasta la rodilla.

– Cuando yo me uní a ellos fue para poder costear mis estudios en la universidad, pero después vi que ganaba más incluso que lo que pudiera ganar estudiando y me quede ahí–

–¿Quiénes son ellos? –

–Pues al grupo al que pertenezco–

–¿Qué grupo es? –

–Le llaman Cementerio–

–¿Es el más importante? –

–No que va, hay muchos, pero si es uno de los más influyentes desde hace varios años. Muchos dicen que de no ser por un suceso que se salió de control hace ya varios años, sería el único del país–

–¿Qué sucedió hace varios años? – Sayaka encuentra interesante esa confesión y Jurina da un paso al frente, atenta a lo que él pudiera decir.

–Me encantaría decírselo, pero no lo sé, los jefes son bastante herméticos con eso–

–¿Quién es tu jefe? –

–¿El del bar, o el jefe de la plaza? –

–Tu sabes a quién me refiero–

–Lucas, no se mas–

–¿Tiene algún apodo? –

–El pantera, tal vez, nadie lo llama Lucas por una razón que le toca investigar–

–Va a decirme ¿Cuál es mi trabajo? – Sayaka se inclinó un poco dejando ver su escote en aquella camisa blanca desabotonada y puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del tipo.

–N…No como cree– Respondió tragando saliva.

****Cabina***

–Esta tía…le ha sacado el nombre del jefe– Carlos expreso incrédulo mirando al Jefe asombrado de su fluido español que ha desarrollado en pocos días.

Jurina estaba que no cabía de la impresión, Sayaka es tan femenina y seductora cuando se lo propone, si no es porque la conoce y la respeta como una verdadera amiga, muy seguramente sería la numero uno en su lista de presas.

****Interrogatorio***

–Y bien ¿A dónde debo ir? –

–Para empezar no tiene que salir de aquí–

Sayaka lo mira pensativa es la primera vez que cambia su expresión en lo que llevaba el interrogatorio no comprendía las palabras que él decía o mejor dicho se sintió insegura al escucharlas.

***Cabina***

La agente Lola se inquieta, al igual que los otros dos varones presentes, a Jurina no le huele bien esto pues, si es lo que ella piensa aquí hay infiltrados. No le sorprendería pero de ser cierto, pone en peligro su estancia y sus identidades. De reojo durante todo el interrogatorio observo a cada uno de ellos sin perder de vista lo que ocurría en aquella sala de interrogación, como los más jóvenes se entretenían con sus móviles en sus manos y el jefe de brazos cruzados observaba atento.

–¡Eso no puede ser posible, no en mi unidad!– Refutaba un poco exaltado el jefe.

–Tiene toda la razón– Apoyaba el comentario la agente Lola y Jurina solo observaba a su compañera ahora con mayor seriedad.

***Interrogatorio***

–Así que no debo ir muy lejos–

–No preciosa– Sayaka tira una sonrisa al escuchar eso.

–¿Y después? –

–Solo debe seguir el camino–

–¿Qué camino? –

– El rastro que dejamos todos– El sujeto más en confianza subía cada vez su mano izquierda tocando más y más el muslo de la agente –Seguramente ha encontrado algo igual un par de veces– Sayaka vuelve a hacer un gesto de extrañeza, sin embargo para Jurina en la cabina con mayor experiencia en los acertijos de los delincuentes sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere.

La agente Sayaka ha hecho un gran trabajo y por raro que parezca han obtenido la línea de investigación para seguir dentro del juego cuando todo parecía más incongruente. Lo que no sabe es si puede confiar en todos lo que se supone son los policías ejemplares.

–¿Cómo sé que es cierto lo que dices? –

–Soy de palabra verdaderamente confiable, además usted es agradable– Deliberadamente la mano del sujeto casi toca la parte más íntima de la agente si no es porque ella retiro solo un poco su pierna.

–¿De verdad lo cree?– Dijo ocultando su incomodidad por la mano larga del tipo.

–Por supuesto–

–Lo dudo, Francisco–La agente toma entre sus manos las a manos esposadas del sujeto –Permítame un momento –

–¡Por supuesto! Sera un placer– Responde el tiempo creyendo que le quietaría las esposas, así Sayaka eligió la mano Izquierda la cual tomo con un poco de fuerza.

–Fue un placer haber conversado con usted– Con una linda sonrisa y un movimiento fuerte, rápido y preciso, despendio la muñeca del individuo. Fue tan rápido que no sintió dolor al instante pero después se convirtió en lo mas insoportable para él, en la cabina alcanzaron a escuchar el crujido de la mano y la cara de sorpresa no tardó en llegar.

–¡Maldita Zorra hija de puta! ¡Soy Zurdo!¿Estás loca perra? – Se quejaba con mucho dolor sóbrela mesa en la cual medio cuerpo estaba sobre ella. Justificada o injustificadamente, la agente Sayaka es de temer y se había propasado con ella.

–La próxima vez que quiera tocara a una mujer acuérdese que de milagro tiene la mano aún–

Sayaka abandonó la sala de interrogación, y se dirigió a la cabina preparada para lo que venía pues no espera felicitaciones de pues de lo que hizo.

–¿Pero qué le pasa ustedes los asiáticos coño? – Dijo el jefe al verla entrar.

Nadie sabía que decir ante lo que habían visto, pero en ese momento un llamado por radio las invita a una nueva escena del crimen, así que todos se dirigen a sus vehículos.

–¿Agente Yamamoto que acaba de hacer? – El jefe la detiene antes de que saliera detrás de los demás exigiendo una explicación con toda su autoridad.

La agente Sayaka no tenía buena cara, obviamente las confesiones del sujeto la han dejado pensando y estaba claro que debían andarse las tres con cuidado en este país extraño.

–¿Qué le haría a la mano del que ultrajara a alguna de sus hijas –

–¿Cómo sabe que tengo hijas? –

–Hum… ¿verdaderamente creen que ustedes lo saben todo? – Sayaka devuelve la pregunta desafiante, ahora no confía en nadie más que en sus compañeras asiáticas y marca la diferencia.

–Veo que os estáis muy bien informadas–

–Solo lo suficiente al igual que ustedes– Responde ella girando su cuerpo y caminando hacia la salida. El Jefe solo chisto un poco y la miro salir de la habitación así que solo la dejo ir.

–¡Sebastián! – Grita el jefe a su asistente–¡Sebastián! – Grita a su asistente como todos los días

–S-si Señor diga– Llego el probé asistente jadeando.

–Lleve junto con el guardia al acusado al área forense, a ver si ahí algún medico puede hacerle algo–

–¿Pero que le sucedió? –

– Se le quebró la mano–

–Per…–

–No pregunte–

–P… –

–Que no pregunte–

–Está bien, en seguida lo llevo–

El jefe de la comandancia encuentra interesante pero cuestionante los métodos de las agentes trasladadas. Le han sido de mucha ayuda, sobre todo y hasta ahora el impecable trabajo de la doctora Miyuki, así que dejara pasar esto de largo.

***Escena del crimen***

Ya se encontraba la forense Miyuki encabezando el operativo criminalista analizando la escena para cuando los agentes llegaron al lugar de los hechos la demora de la agente Yamamoto les retraso un momento valioso.

–Oh, agente Lola– Miyuki Recibe a la jefa de la unidad con un alinda sonrisa.

–Doctora Miyuki, ¿Qué es? –

–Pues la víctima es mujer, aproximadamente veintitrés años, castaña de 170 cm de altura y tiene laceraciones en su cuerpo lo que pudieran ser…–

–¿Puñaladas? – Intervino Sayaka metida en su papel observando detenidamente a la chica.

–Heridas en distintas partes, lo que pudieran ser golpes y cortadas, etc.– Respondió ignorando a la agente y ésta, se dio cuenta.

–No parece ser algo de nuestra línea de investigación, pero aun así no es agradable de ver–

–¿Genocidio? – Pregunta Jurina

–Puede ser, se han presentado casos así esporádicamente así que no es algo muy común por el momento, aunque hace un año se veía esto dodos los días–

–Bueno entonces no están extraño–

–Lo que es extraño aquí es la precisión de los cortes, no hay sangrado–

–¿La víctima fue atacada aquí? –

–Tal vez– Responde la doctora.

–Agentes – La agente Lola llama a ambas chicas –Vengan acompáñeme–

Las agentes, Lola y Jurina, se alejaron de la zona en busca de algún indicio mientras conversaban sobre los casos de genocidio. Sayaka sigue los movimientos de las agentes pasar por enfrente de ella pero antes de dar un paso detrás de ellas, aprovecha ese momento para dejar al menos un par de cosas claras estando ahora las dos solas.

–Oye, este es nuestro trabajo, hagamos esto bien Miyuki– Le dijo en un tono serio pero profesional, después de lo ocurrido en el interrogatorio debía mantener la armonía entre ellas y cuidarlas también.

La forense recogía las muestras que encontraba y que ella consideraba le serian de utilidad, al escucharla voz de Sayaka intento ignorarla pero su instinto de defensa pudo más que ella.

–¿A qué te refieres con bien? ¿Me quebraras una mano también?– Miyuki le cuestiona su comportamiento. –¿Sabes? Creí conocerte pero ahora ya no lo sé–

–Sabes que jamás te haría daño–

–No, pero has hecho cosas peores, ¿Desde cuando te preocupa hacerlas cosas bien?– Respondió con su ceño fruncido mientras ponía de pie pero aun sin mirarla.

–Pues desde mucho antes de que llegaras a invadir mi área de trabajo– Dijo poniéndosele en frente.

–Yo no invadí nada, me trasladaron– Respondió con evidente molestia y un poco fastidiada de hacer siempre lo mismo, discutir.

–Si claro, te trasladaron justamente a la jurisdicción de tu padre–

–Es tu tío también–

–Y eso que importa, solo déjame trabajar – Dijo ya sacando a relucir un poco de su molestia.

–Acaso la estoy atando de las manos y obstruyendo de su lógica aguda ag….–

La discusión fue distraída por una explosión inesperada y simultanea de coches cercana que causo pánico en la avenida encogiéndose ambas de hombros por aquel estruendo. Las personas corrían por todas partes y lo que parecía un día tranquilo se convirtió en una masacre inesperada. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la avenida donde todo era más que aterrador, autobuses con personas calcinándose, coches completamente deshechos y en llamas ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? A pesar del caos ya había muchos curiosos observando y los cuerpos policiacos presentes se movilizaron rápidamente tomando el control de la situación.

–Al parecer nos querían cerca para que viéramos esto– Hizo el comentario al aire la agente Lola cuando tanto todos se encontraban reunidos en medio del caos esperando recibir las ordenes de logística.

–Es mucha coincidencia– Refuto Jurina mirando a los alrededores. Lo mismo había ocurrido en aquel parque de Japón. Un método de distracción para después generar un caos.

Después de recibir órdenes superiores mientras observaban aquella escena, ayudaba a las personas heridas llevándolas a un lugar seguro.

–¡Solicito patrullas y ambulancias!– Se escuchaban por los radios de todos los policías. Aquello era todo un caos de psicosis y no sabían si había terminado pero la situación era muy seria.

Por fortuna solo fue en un punto el ataque pero que dejo grandes estragos. Más tarde, exhaustas por hacer labor social y levantamiento de pruebas más un par de reportes ellas vuelven a su casa cada una en lo suyo y dispuestas a descansar al menos algunas horas.

***Habitación de Jurina****

Su cerebro por la mañana no asimilo lo que ocurría de pronto con la actitud de la maestra y tenía la esperanza de que su tortura desapareciera pronto después de cerrar los ojos. Pero su mente ha decidido embargarla de preguntas, como si no fueran suficientes las cuestiones de su trabajo, tenía que lidiar ahora con un mundo que se ha creado en su cabeza.

***Habitación de Sayaka***

Por otro lado Sayaka se sentía cada vez más molesta e incómoda y comenzaba a dudar si podía contenerlo. Se había jurado a sí misma no volverá mostrar debilidad ante nada pero Miyuki podía intervenir en sus emociones fácilmente y eso, eso le molestaba más.

***Habitación de Miyuki***

Realmente ella parecía un ente sin sentimientos, a pesar del día agotador, ella seguía revisando hoja tras hoja los análisis realizados y viendo las actualizaciones de resultados que llegaban a su laptop. Esta tarde antes del incidente se percató de algo verdaderamente escalofríate pero no estaba del todo segura pues no llevaba con ella cierta información, la cual pidió a la forense en turno en Japón, Fujita Nana, que amablemente el transcurso del día le hizo llegar.

Los resultados de las muestras de sangre y del caldo humano (lo poco que quedo solido) arrojaban parentesco con los restos mutilados de los crímenes no resueltos aún, varias semanas atrás en Japón, pero sabiendo por las situación que pasa en la comandancia dadas las recientes declaraciones, prefiere investigar más antes de alertar a sus compañeras.

+++Transcurso de semana++++

Los días siguientes fueron de verdad incomodos para todos, había tensión en la universidad, en la casa y también el trabajo. Se respiraba ansiedad, desconfianza, recelo y todos actuaban muy cautelosos. Para Jurina no era muy diferente su situación, era pésima. Conforme habían pasado los días sus sueños extraños eran cada vez más molestos y la indiferencia de la maestra le torturaba más de lo que podía soportar y más de los que nunca imagino.

Aproximándose el fin de semana recuerda la cita que tenía con ella en la galería. Su cuerpo se vuelve frio y un temor crece dentro de ella completamente desconocido que pulverizaba su confianza. De pronto se sintió cobarde para dirigirle la palabra y sin tenerla cerca, que sería si lo estuviera. Trato de no pensar en ello y enfocarse a lo que verdaderamente importaba y era seguir las pistas de quien busca, y así poder vengar la muerte de su hermano. Depositando así su confianza cree encontrar en ello el valor y el coraje suficiente para mantenerse estoica ante lo que le está sucediendo.

Así nuestras agentes acudieron a la universidad, cansadas pero siempre al tanto de su responsabilidad. Jurina había tomado una decisión esta mañana, se atrevería a hablarle a su indiferente maestra y aclarar al menos lo que sucedió hace ya varios días.

***Clase de la Maestras Matsui***

Hoy tomaron una clase al aire libre en el campus, un poco de fotografía a la intemperie. Jurina hace lo mejor que puede no es su fuerte además, su humor no le permite sentir la imagen. Yamamoto se ve muy emocionada capturando la naturaleza y cuanto insecto le pasa por enfrente mientras Miyuki llamando la atención como siempre sirvió como modelo para algunos de sus compañeros.

Un par de veces Jurina capturo la imagen de sus compañeras oficiales, y claro, de su maestra aparentemente distraída pero sabe que muy posiblemente no la ignore del todo como sucedió en su habitación o eso quiere pensar, siente un poco de pena por ello pero nadie le va a quitar esa satisfacción.

Solo veía como a lo lejos la maestra conversaba con algunos jóvenes, muy sonriente ella. Por su cabeza aparece un solo y firme pensamiento y es, el momento indicado para interceptarla y poder hablar con ella.

***Horas más tarde***

Cada una de las chicas hizo lo que quiso en un par de horas libres antes de ir a la comandancia, Sayaka simplemente desapareció y Miyuki se fue a tontear con su pretendiente así que Jurina se dirigió a donde sabia en contraria a la Maestra. Caminando por el pasillo que conduce a los cubículos, solitario como es normal observa como su maestra está abriendo la puerta del suyo. Al verla de pronto no le salió la voz y la poca seguridad que tenía se volvió nada. Sus pasos los sentía cada vez más pesados y su cuerpo daba señales de titiritar aun sin hacer frio.

–¡Muestra Rena!– Exclamo con decisión abrumada de todo aquello.

De un pequeño sobre salto, la maestra detiene su mano que giraba la perilla de su puerta, sabiendo bien quien es el dueño de esa voz mientras escuchaba sus pasos ya casi a su espalda.

–Utagawa– Jurina hace un involuntario gesto al escuchar su apellido de nuevo, no hay nadie a su alrededor y después de lo acordado, le parece una mala señal –¿Qué se le ofrece? – Dijo girando un poco y con tremenda desfachatez miraba la maestra a Jurina conforme se paraba justo debajo del marco de la puerta.

–Necesito hablar con usted–

–¿Sobre qué? – Pronto se giró de nuevo y entro apresurada a su cubículo dejando algunas cosas de paso y otras en el escritorio, pero nunca se quedó quieta buscaba y movía papeles de un lado a otro.

–¿Por qué me ignora? – Pregunta siguiendo sus movimientos con su cabeza yendo directamente al punto.

–Lo siento, llevo un poco de prisa y no es mi intensión ignorarla– Le dijo acercándose de nuevo a la puerta evadiendo la pregunta.

–No, no ahora– Dice de forma seria –Desde el hace ya varios días–

–Lo siento, en verdad llevo prisa–

–¿En verdad? –

–Si– Respondió sin darle relevancia.

–Juraría que iba a atenderme– Replico Jurina viendo como estaba cerca ya de la salida casi en el marco de la puerta con bástate ironía en su voz.

–Pues recordé que tengo una reunión en diez min…– Jurina interpone el brazo en un movimiento rápido y no la deja pasar.

–¿Ahora me evita? O debo decir… ¿Me evitas Rena?– De pronto, le habla con bastante familiaridad ejerciendo presión.

–No sé de qué habla Utagawa– Dijo evitando la mirada y asentando su trato impersonal viendo hacia la parte externa del pasillo como ocultando algo en su mirada.

–¿No? –

–N-No– Respondió insistente en su negativa, pero ese titubeo le costó la agudeza de la agente.

–Veo que si recuerda después de todo– Una actitud arrogante aparece derivado de ese intento de escape.

–¿Y que si lo hago? No voy a cambiar de parecer– Una seguridad se formó en su rostro y la seriedad en sus palabras golpearon duro a la conquistadora que nadie se le escapa, cuando la maestra la miro directamente a los ojos dela forma más fría que pudo.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta en un tono repentino melancólico con el cual Jurina le devuelve la mirada.

–¿Por qué fue un error? Porque no deberías de estar aquí…ustedes… – No termino lo que quería decir, solo se quedó pensativa perdiendo su mirada en los profundos ojos de Jurina.

–¿Nosotras? ¿Lo sabe? – Jurina en laza esas palabras inmediatamente al notar algo extraño en la maestra.

–¿Qué cosa? –

–¿Lo sabe?–

–¿De qué habla? – Jurina la miraba con extrañeza y con inseguridad, un poco preocupada de que supiera quienes ella en realidad –Sé que no eres una simple estudiante–

–¿Qué le hace pensar eso? –

–Su inteligencia, de la de ustedes tres, está por encima de intelecto de un estudiante promedio incluso muy por arriba del numero una de la clase, su lógica, sus trabajos…ese ensayo que me entregaron fue impecabley no dudo que el suyo hubiese sido extraordinario, los trabajos y sus opiniones en clase. Ustedes no tienen esa inquietud de la juventud y me pregunto por qué si son jóvenes– Una mirada de escrutinio se paseó por la humanidad de Jurina conforme le explicaba su punto de vista –En la universidad realmente no importa la edad, pero usted no está aquí por casualidad, yo vivo en este lugar y no perderé mi empleo ni mi reputación por una aventura. Voy a pedirle de favor que se mantenga al margen de nuestra relación Maestro-Alumna–

–Solo eso…– Murmuro Jurina en alivio pero aun sin sentirse confiada.

–Sus golpes…– De pronto mira detenidamente de forma cuestionante, como si intentara explicarse algo –De Komatsu y de usted lo comprendo pero ¿qué hay de Aihara? –

Jurina de pronto se queda perpleja, la excusa que dio anteriormente solo involucraba a Yamamoto y a ella, olvido por completo las heridas que apenas si se notaban en Miyuki ¿Y ahora que hacia? La maestra parece haberles puesto una atención especial y ellas ni cuenta se dieron.

–¿De verdad eso importa para aclarar lo que ocurrió entre usted y yo? – Deforma muy evasiva solo se le ocurre preguntar por lo que las involucra a ellas dos directamente, aprovechando su confusión y el nerviosismo –Veo que le he complicado su existencia– Jurina se interpone entre ella y la salida bajando el brazo que antes le bloqueaba a la maestra, la hace retroceder y cierra la puerta –¿Me pregunto por qué? – Da pasos decididos que hacen retroceder aún más a la maestra y la arrincona cerca de un librero cuando intentó escapar nuevamente por un lado –No será qué ¿esa aventura le gusta? – Maestra de las encrucijadas y el interrogatorio, Jurina hace uso de profesionalismo aplicándolo en su vida personal.

–¡No! Y no sé quién eres en verdad ni cual sea su objetivo en esta escuela, pero tenga mucho cuidado– La Maestra la empuja al sentir la distancia sofocada. Pero Jurina es persistente y no retrocede ni un solo centímetro.

Las manos de la maestra se paralizaron empuñadas en las clavículas de Jurina sintiendo un poco de presión en ellas.

–Y si no ¿Qué? – Jurina recorto la distancia aún más.

A pesar de su agresividad impulsada un tanto por la desesperación que le hizo sentir con su indiferencia, sentía una gran inestabilidad dentro de ella, luchaba internamente porque su cuerpo tembloroso no la delatara. Pero irracionalmente siente una necesidad enorme por apoderarse de los labios que tenía ya a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Estuvo a nada de robarlos sin embargo, la maestra aparto su rostro de forma decidida.

–Deberá atenerse a las consecuencias, ahora sino es mucha molestia, abandone mi oficina– La maestra término empujándola con fuerza mostrándole su seriedad y su negativa.

Jurina de momento no se explica cómo cambio el panorama además, alguien por fin se había negado a sus irresistibles labios. Sorprendida por la forma tan fácil en la que la maestra la persuadió, lanza un comentario.

–De acuerdo, veremos si mantiene su palabra–

–¿Es una amenaza? – Le pregunto estoica la maestra.

–Puede ser– Jurina respondió aun con confianza acechante –De la misma forma da algunos pasos hacia otras y mirándola seriamente gira lista para abandonar su oficina.

–¡Utagawa! – Jurina gira de nuevo y responde a su llamado.

–Diga, M-A-E-S-T-R-A– Deletreando su oficio, de forma cínica le hace saber que no le importa el grado que tenga, ella la va a retar sin medir aparentemente las consecuencias.

–No se moleste en ayudarme el domingo, tengo todo listo en la galería así que con lo que hizo el sábado pasado fue suficiente–

–Por supuesto que lo fue– Dijo con una sonrisa fría en la comisura de sus labios de forma sugestiva.

–Considerare su apoyo para no perjudicarla por no entregar su trabajo– Dijo sin darle importancia a la intención de lo que acababa de decir Jurina.

–No necesito su consideración ¿acaso no lo dijo ya?, mi inteligencia está muy por encima del alumno promedio, creo que me las arreglare– contesto finalmente abandonando el cubículo dejando a la maestra con sus manos empuñadas a los costados aun recargada en el librero.

Cuando Jurina dejo completamente la habitación, la maestra se quedó mirando la puerta. Apretando sus dientes miraba con insistencia hacia ella, pero viendo más a su realidad preguntándose como fue que termino de nuevo en una situación tal. Solo empuñaba cada vez más sus puños casi ya cortando su propia circulación.

**** Sábado por la noche (Coche de judicial) ****

Aunque Jurina se mantuvo con un temple seguro, su estabilidad se vio severamente afectada por la conversación con la maestra, todo el resto de la tarde de ayer estuvo muy seria se mantuvo en el área de practica de tiro y consumía cartucho tras cartucho. Preocupada por el comportamiento extraño de su amiga Sayaka aprovecha la oportunidad de vigilancia para tratar de averiguar qué es lo que sucede.

–¿Está todo bien Jurina? – Pregunto la agente Yamamoto a la seria y pensativa piloto.

–Si– Respondió con desgano sin quitar la vista del frente.

Las chicas vigilaban uno de los lugares proporcionado por el interrogado Sayaka, la noche comenzaba a llegar a acompañada de las luces públicas que se encendían sincronizadamente.

–¿Hablaste con la maestra? – Su silencio, el mirar hacia otro lado más un movimiento incomodo le dio la repuesta a la agente de que la actitud de su compañera tenia nombre y apellido. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo arreglaste? – Las preguntas de Sayaka se hicieron presentes pero más que ver algo positivo en Jurina, ve como frunce el ceño y la percibe frustrada –¿Te…te rechazo? – Jurina no volteo a verla solo mantenía su vista perdida al frente y después de un rápido suspiro frustrado le responde de forma muy fría y parecerá molesta.

–Lo hizo…– Sayaka la miro con sorpresa y guardo silencio pero no dejo de mirarla muy seria –¿Qué? – Pregunta Jurina por la mirada insistente e incomódate de Sayaka cuando giro su cabeza ya que no decía nada.

–Es la primera vez que te sucede… – Dice asombrada aun sin dejar de verla.

Jurina hace una mueca de disgusto pero no hacia Sayaka si no hacia su situación, no era una pregunta lo que decía su compañera era una clara afirmación. La mayoría de sus años de juventud fueron muy tranquilos, sin embargo al ingresar las fuerzas policiales y estudiar la preparatoria le dio un aspecto físico que reforzó su personalidad natural. Se dio cuenta de lo atractiva que podía ser y de cómo podía influir en la vida de las personas y más en como las mejores chicas de la academia se le insinuaban incluso teniendo clara su sexualidad, pero a ella no le importaba ser solo participe de sus aventuras encontró placer en ello así que, un gen malvado se manifestaba junto con la explosión de su juventud y jamás, nunca de los jamases se quedó con las ganas ni se vio en la necesidad de atarse a alguien. Pero algo incierto en su presente le hacía desconocerse, incluso su experiencia le parecía insignificante para saber cómo manejar esta repentina situación.

–Así es– Respondió con la voz y la expresión más amarga jamás vista por su compañera.

–Si no te viera, si no me lo digieras tu misma, jamás lo creería–

–Pero no solo eso, sospecha algo de las tres– Su semblante amargo también parecía preocupado.

–¡Qué! – Sayaka de verdad se sorprende y ahora la preocupación la compartían ambas.

–No, no sé cómo pero lo sabe–

–¿Qué sabe? ¿Sabe que somos oficiales? ¿Investigadoras? –

–No, solo no cree que seamos simples estudiantes–

–¿No te dijo nada claro? –

–No–

–Bueno, pues debemos ser más cuidadosas pero…tu…– Hace una pequeña pausa pensando bien en sus palabras –Bueno, me vas a perdonar por decirlo pero…–

–Lo sé, me metí con la persona equivocada–

–No, de hecho no–

–¿Eh? – Jurina se extraña por las palabras de Sayaka pero más es su sorpresa por la calma con lo que le dice eso.

–¿Te estas creyendo de verdad ser una estudiante? En condiciones normales la Jurina que conozco iría por todo–

Sorprendida, miraba a Yamamoto. Es verdad, no es una estudiante es un adulto e incluso con una profesión igual que la maestra solo que con menor edad.

–Estamos de encubierto, no puedo echar perder la misión–

–Como si Miyuki no lo hiciera ya– Sayaka regresa su vista al frente y con su brazo extendido hacia el frente empuña su mano y golpea suavemente repetidas veces la guantera.

–¿Es verdad, que pasa con ella? –

–Te lo dije ya, la princesa se da el lujo de tener una relación–

–Bueno, tienes razón, pero aun si no somos estudiantes reales, para muchos lo somos–

–Y dime, ¿vale la pena? –

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Romper esa regla–

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero romperla? – Sayaka la veía ahora con ironía y haciéndola ver que la conoce mirándola como si esa pregunta estuviera demás –Esta bien, no me importa esa estúpida regla, lo que me importa es saber que me ocurre– Por fin confiesa Jurina su mal.

–Lo que iba a decir hace un momento es que, me vas a disculpar que te lo diga pero creo que estas conociendo por fin el amor hacia una persona–

–¿Qué? ¡No seas ridícula por supuesto que no!– De pronto, la agente se exalta e incluso parece molesta.

Jurina se baja del auto, dejando a Sayaka dentro, la otra agente sabe que tiene toda la razón del mundo pero Jurina es muy testaruda y no lo va a aceptar sí por que sí. Solo se queda dentro observando como su compañera le da la espalda cruzada de brazos recargándose en la puerta, definitivamente debe ser un shock terrible ser un cazador cazado.

Cuando Sayaka dirige su vista al frente observa como alguien a hurtadillas se escabulle entre la oscuridad a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. Rápidamente toca el vidrio de la ventana y le indica que se agache y entre al auto con señales que solo ellas entendían perfectamente y Jurina entra de nuevo en el auto.

–¿Qué sucede? –

–Alguien acaba de entrar por ese callejón–

–¿Cómo era? –

–No muy alto, como tu estatura, complexión muy delgada–

–¿Mujer? –

–No estoy segura iba cubierta–

–Vamos a dar un vistazo–

–De acuerdo–

La escena que más adoraban ambas a gentes, buscar el peligro les era natural y lidiar con ello era lo mejor que sabían hacer. Las chicas preparan su arma dentro del auto y salen asegurándose de que no haya nadie mirando.

Sayaka indica el camino, siendo ella quien vio a esa persona sospechosa desaparecer en la oscuridad. Al llegar al callejón no ven nada extraño, se introducen en él, pero efectivamente no hay salida ni rastro la persona.

–Juraría que vi a alguien y no volvió a salir–

–Te creo, esta debe ser una madriguera, pero debe tener una entrada oculta–

Las agentes volvieron a la comandancia a dejar el automóvil que tomaron prestado y tomar cada una el suyo para volverá casa.

*****Domingo*****

Con el reciente suceso, las chicas apenas si tenían tiempo para dormir y descansar un poco. Investigaron varios lugares sin perder de vista el callejón donde ingreso una persona sospechosa. Y en sus pocos ratos libres solo aprovechaban para alimentarse, habían tenido una semana muy activa, de hecho la más activa desde que llegaron al país Europeo. Únicamente aspiraban a su domingo libre.

Siendo la 1:00 pm en punto del domingo, se encontraban distrayéndose la agente Jurina y la agente Sayaka en la sala frente a la pantalla gigante y su x-box como si fueran niñas pequeñas aun en pijama. Justo la partida termina y regresan al menú a elegir sus nuevos autos para la próxima competencia, Jurina dirige su vista hacia el pasillo y observa como Miyuki se asoma para despedirse.

–Voy a salir, no me esperen para comer–

–Wow, doctora~ ¿a dónde va tan elegante y hermosa como siempre? –

–Tengo una cita con Enrique– Dijo muy feliz.

–¿Enrique? – Pregunto como si ignorara al individuo levantando sus cejas mirando de reojo a Sayaka mientras veía el rostro de la doctora, en el cual nota algo extraño.

–Oh, es verdad. Enrique es estudiante de la facultad de Medicina y pues le estoy dando una oportunidad–

–¿Así? ¿Y a dónde Ira? Digo si no es indiscreción–

–No lo sé, por lo pronto a comer–

Sayaka hacia como que no escuchaba nada, sin embargo no podía evitar hacer muecas y gestos mentales, aun que de repente su boca parecía torcerse.

–¿Y a qué hora vuelve? –

–No cabe duda que usted agente hace muy bien su trabajo– Dice en juego –Pues quiero ir al cine a pasear y comer, así que no me esperen–

–Oh… pues le deseo buena suerte doctora–

Jurina la despide con una sonrisa inocente pero Sayaka nunca voltea a verla, mantuvo su vista en el televisor eligiendo los aditamentos de su vehículo para iniciar la carrera de nuevo.

–Bueno, me voy– Dice finalmente continuando con su caminar no sin antes mirar de reojo a la desinteresada Yamamoto.

Ella desaparece por el pasillo dejando un rastro de su agradable perfume, el cual se filtra por las fosas nasales de ambas chicas, pero se convierte en una tortura para Sayaka pues siempre le ha fascinado el aroma de Miyuki. Cuando escuchan la puerta principal cerrarse y un motor partir, saben que se ha marchado.

–Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos Yamamoto? –

–Pues… ¿sigamos jugando?–

–¿Es en serio? –

–Pues si– Sayaka miraba a Jurina verdaderamente convencida de querer seguir jugando, pero pronto se da cuenta que no puede engañar a su amiga.

–¿Te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados cuando la doctora esta quien sabe que tipejo? –

–No puedo hacer nada, si ella así lo quiere–

–Quita esa actitud derrotada, tú no viste lo que yo vi–

– ¿Y qué miro agente? –

–Me dio la impresión de que quería llamar tu atención–

–Claro, saliendo con el tal Enrique– Jurina la miraba insistentemente obviando lo obvio y sabe perfectamente que su amiga muere de celos – ¡Ay! Ya está bien ¿Qué quieres que haga? no puedo forzarla y además me jure que no volvería a sucumbir ante ella–

–Ahí vas de nuevo con lo mismo… Salgamos también nosotras–

–Me parece curiosos que quieras salir a divertirte después de lo que te sucede con la maestra– Sayaka intenta defenderse sabiendo bien que su amiga no sale del todo ilesa en este momento de la vida.

–Jamás dije que fuéramos a divertirnos–

–¿Propones espiarla? –

–Propongo cerciorarnos de que todo está bien y casualmente visitaremos el centro hoy–

–¿No será que quieres ir a la exposición dela maestra también? –

Ambas a gentes si miran una a la otra intentando conocer lo que pensaban, conociendo muy bien sus mañas.

–Claro, podemos salir a comer– Dice Jurina sin dejar de mirarla

–Ohh, podemos ir a ver una película…– Responde Sayaka devolviendo esa mirada conspiradora.

Entre líneas y sugestivamente, ambas se miran y se comunican con los ojos. Sí, efectivamente harán uso de sus talentos investigadores acechantes para espiar a la Doctora.

–¡5 minutos/ 5 minutos!– Exclaman ambas corriendo directamente cada una a su habitación para despojarse de la pijama.

Cada una muy a su estilo, agregando lentes oscuros a sus atuendos, estaban listas para ir "casualmente" a pasear y disfrutar de su día libre. Ambas chicas Viajaban en el auto lujoso hacia el centro dela ciudad.

Aparcan en un lugar lejano donde el automóvil no las delatara y caminan mezclándose entre la gente que de igual formas disfrutaba del domingo. Mirando para todas partes observaban sus alrededores.

–Jurina, ¿mencionaste que la maestra vive por aquí? –

–mmm, me parece que sí, el museo que visitamos está cerca, solo que hay que darle la vuelta una gran manzana–

–¿Oye? –

–¿Si? –

–Si el museo está cerca, ¿Qué hacia la maestra en la estación? –

–Pues… – Un pequeño detalle vuelve a saltar a la vista, todo es muy céntrico en realidad, pero si la maestra solo debía caminar, ¿Por qué estaba en la estación? –Yo también me lo pregunte y se lo pregunte pero dijo que solo pasaba por ahí casualmente–

–Como si hubiese coincidido…–

–Puede ser–

–¡Mira! Es Miyuki– Sayaka distrae la mente pensativa de Jurina jalándola detrás de un poste.

Mira por encima del hombro de Jurina mientras a ella la mantenía de espaldas aprovechando que es más alta. Jurina voltea disimuladamente hacia donde mira Sayaka. No es más que una escena típica de una cita simple, el chico pareciera que se lo sabe de memoria, al parecer fueron de compras primero, después solo caminaban por la calle principal y se metieron a un restaurant.

Jurina aun manteniendo su espalda contra el poste, gira su cabeza para el lado contrario y para su sorpresa, era el portero parlante quien venía a lo lejos. Si la reconoce tendría problemas ya que no pararía de hablar además su tono de voz es demasiado alto. Hacia el frente y de manera rápida ve como los edificios no se juntan totalmente pero en algunos el espacio es mayor dando lugar a un callejón y ese no era el caso del que tenía a la vista.

– ¿Que- ahh!– Empujo de manera rápida y efectiva a la agente hacia el hueco. –¡Oye! –

– SHHH, baja la voz – Jurina le indica que se calle.

–¿Qué pasa? –

–Es el portero del edificio de la maestra–

–¿Y solo por eso me empujas?–

–Si me reconoce nos evidenciara, grito mi nombre cuando me vio por última vez además no para de hablar y hace muchas preguntas–

–Ohh–

Una vez pasando el supuesto peligro que veía Jurina, las chicas estaban varadas ahí. El espacio era bastante reducido, y se encontraban ambas en posiciones extrañas, intentando salir del lugar movían sus cuerpos ríspidamente. Miraba hacia la acera de enfrente en el conocimiento de que Miyuki está dentro y después hacia otros lados lejos de esa bochornosa situación mientras se coordinaban para salir de ahí.

–Quítame tu codo de encima…–

–Pues acomódate bien–

Jurina no contemplo el volumen de ambas y más algo muy obvio de Sayaka, trataban de moverse pero por alguna extraña razón no podían salir. Jamás habían estado así de cerca, era solo una pequeña división y obviamente el busto pronunciado de Sayaka quita bastante espacio.

–Cielos, nunca había visto de cerca tus ojos– Comento Jurina mirándola detenidamente.

–¿¡Qué!? – Sayaka se sobresalta de pronto.

–Son lindos de verdad–

–¿¡Eh!? – Sayaka hacía gestos de repulsión por los repentinos halagos de su compañera –¡Cállate! …con eso de que están domando tu carácter…–Dijo con como si de pronto no la conociera pero de forma divertida.

–¿Qué? ¡HA! Para nada, ya sabes que no soy así contigo, solo lo comentaba–

–Pues no hagas ese tipo de comentarios me asustas–

Jurina recuerda la impresión que tuvo en la sala de interrogatorios donde le sorprendió de verdad el lado femenino de Sayaka, pero era cierto que los ojos de la agente tenían algo especial, eran muy parecido a un gato.

–Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte–

–¿Mas? Estas clavando tu arma en mi estómago…–

–Pues si no estuvieras... Tan…grande~ – Jurina hacía referencia al busto de Sayaka pero igual su tono sarcástico y burlón estaba presente.

–Pues no-e-s mi culpa~ –

–Yo sé q-ue-no~ – En ese momento Jurina logra zafar sus brazos levantándolos un poco volteando a la cera del frente –¡No puedo creerlo!– Dijo exaltada pero sofocada al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué, qué Pasa? –

–¡Mira!– Jurina viéndose un poco más libre de sus manos toma la barbilla de Sayaka y la hace mirar en la misma dirección que ella.

–¿Es la maestra? – Pregunta Sayaka

–Si…–

De pronto una figura conocida se acercaba por los amplios ventanales del local por el lado contrario.

–Y… ¡esa es la Periodista! – Exclaman aún sofocadas ambas al mismo tiempo.

Vuelven a verse mutuamente a la cara intentando explicarse lo que extrañamente estaba ocurriendo.

–¡Tenemos que entrar!– Dijo Jurina moviendo desesperadamente más su cuerpo.

–¿Qué? ¡Auch!–

–Ella sabe todo pero no sabe que estamos de encubierto, puede decirle que no somos estudiantes cundo reconozca a Miyuki, o lo que es peor, si la reconoce la llamara Doctora y no Miyuki –

Sayanee capta inmediatamente la idea y luchan por desatorarse. Al hacerlo se acomodan su ropa arrugada y ambas se apresuran a cruzar la calle no sin antes voltear a ambos lados. No pudieron ser del todo discretas, muchas personas que pasaban por ahí las miraban raro pero en un país donde cosas raras se ven a diario no le toman mucha importancia.

Al entrar, ubican la mesa en la que se encuentra feliz mente Miyuki con el tal Enrique pero ella no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de las agentes ni de las otras dos chicas y también ubican la mesa en la que se han sentado la maestra y la periodista. El Mesero les ofrece una mesa en un rincón y ellas la aceptan, toman asiento y se cubren el rostro con la carta.

–¿Y ahora que hacemos? –

–No lo sé, no esperaba esto–

–Si Miyuki se entera que estamos aquí nos va a matar–

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir en un tono de voz moderado pero bajando un poco la guardia con sus rostros ocultos en la carta del menú.

–¿Nos va? Querrás decir, te va matara ti por andar espiándola–

–Cierra la boca, ¿Quién me convenció de salir hoy? –

–¡Jurina! –

La sangre se le congela al escuchar su nombre y ambas chicas se sobresaltan bajando inmediatamente las cartas a la mesa. Pero vuelve un poco su calma pues la periodista estaba sola. Jurina mira hacia la mesa donde se encuentra la maestra a la distancia un poco más tranquila.

–Sa..s..¿Sakura? – Jurina se pone de pie para saludar con sorpresa a la chica que parece nunca va a olvidarla, pero más era su temor de que la llamara por su apellido real –Que agradable sorpresa verte en… este país ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–¡Maestra! – Sayaka levanta la voz y también se pone pie para advertir a la impactada Jurina de la aproximación de la maestra. Sakura se sorprende mirando a la maestra y a la chica que la ha saludado, pero solo lo hace un poco, su astucia le dice que aquí hay algo más que una coincidencia y ve divertida el nerviosismo de las agentes.

Jurina se encontraba de espaldas así que no vio cuando la maestra se aproximaba también. Todo está ocurriendo muy rápido, incluso Miyuki ya ha volteado a verlas pero se mantiene en su mesa con su acompañante observando y analizando la situación al percatarse de la presencia de la periodista.

–Está todo bien– Pregunta cuando por fin se reúne con ellas un poco curiosa de que se haya detenido con ellas.

–Sí, de maravilla– Responden las chicas incluyendo a Sakura.

–No digas nada– Se acerca un poco a su oreja le murmura –ven, hablemos afuera un momento – Jurina le habla en un tono de voz normal como si no pasara nada, la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar.

–Pero yo voy…– Jurina la jala sutilmente del brazo lejos de la maestra.

Sayaka le hace plática a la maestra de lo primero que se le ocurre mientras Jurina y compañía salen del local. No se queda mucho tiempo con ella y regresa a su mesa observando desde ahí a ambas chicas haciéndose varias preguntas en la mente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

–¿No es obvio? –

–No me refiero al lugar si no, en Barcelona–

–Vengo de visita pero no creí encontrarte tan pronto– Dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa de verdad divertida al ver a la agente en aprietos confesando en sí, su principal motivo.

–¿Cómo nos encontraste? –

–¿Soy periodista lo olvidas?¿Sin ustedes las cosas son muy aburridas en Tokio además, aquí estudie también la universidad y por alguna razón sospeche que estaban aquí–

–¿Estudiaste aquí? Bueno eso no importa, no lo puedes revelar quienes somos –

–Claro, no hay problema por eso Matsui…–

–¡Shhhhhh! No me llames así – Dijo ahogando un grito entre dientes y moviendo sus manos indicándole que baje la voz.

–Lo siento ¿Cuan es tu apellido falso? – La chica se paró un poco de puntillas para hablarle en secreto al oído.

–Utagawa–

–Que chistoso, conservas tu nombre pero no el apellido ¿mentira o verdad a medias? – Hizo una pausa mientras le quitaba en forma de caricia un poco de polvo que le quedo de la pared donde estuvieron anterior mente atrapadas ella y Sayaka de su cabello, y el hombro de su chaqueta –en fin, tengo una licencia para ejercer aquí, justo en tu caso–

–Ahh vaya que suerte–

–Te parece si entramos, necesito ir al tocador– Jurina y Sayaka no se habían dado cuenta que estaban cerca del tocador de mujeres y de verdad fue una suerte que decidiera ir sola.

–Oh, lo siento si claro–

Ellas regresan al interior del restaurant y las cosas eran un poco tensas, Sayaka podía sentir la mirada interrogante y molesta de Miyuki así que seguía ocultándose detrás de la carta fingiendo aún no poder elegir su platillo, la maestra no dejaba de voltear repetidas veces hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

Le llama un poco la atención la confianza que hay entre Sakura y su alumna muy peculiar está de más decir, pero lo más intrigante es, el cómo se conocieron. Sakura es una profesionista y por lo poco que sabe trabaja todo el tiempo como reportera y periodista en diferentes partes de Japón. Al parecer el mundo es muy pequeño.

Al volver Sakura del tocador pasa por un lado de las agentes y va directamente a conversar algo aun estando de pie con la maestra y un par de minutos después vuelve con las agentes.

–Hola de nuevo, ¿no les gustaría compartir la mesa? –

–¡Oh! Eso es una genial idea– comenta con ironía Sayaka –¿Por qué no invitamos a la doctora y a su acompañante también?–

–Claro, no hay ningún problema– En medio de una sonrisa responde Sakura.

–¿Estas segura de eso? – Pregunta inmediatamente Jurina.

–Claro que no, ¿Qué es esto, una reunión familiar? –

–Oh, vamos ag… ¿usted es?– Sakura comienza a hablar pero se detiene al no saber cuáles su nombre de encubierto, así que se inclina un poco a su oído como lo hizo antes con Jurina preguntándole en voz baja.

–Komatsu– Responde parándose rápidamente.

–Voy a tomar eso como un si– Serie Sakura y se va directamente a donde se encontraba Miyuki.

La invitación estaba hecha y era todo un hecho. La intensión generada era para que no perdiera detalle de la situación, una situación que está de más decir fue, casual bastante incomoda y no planeada. De un momento a otro, se encontraban todos reunidos en una amplia mesa en donde la única chica divertida y sonriente era Sakura.

–Y bien chicas ¿Cómo las trata la vida en este país? –

–De maravilla responde Miyuki con su mano unida a la del sujeto–

–Más que de maravilla diría yo– Cometa como si pensara en voz alta Sayaka provocando de inmediato un sonrisa fingida de la doctora y de advertencia también.

El acomodo en aquella mesa rectangular hacia mucho más tensa la situación Rena se encontraba a lado de Miyuki, Jurina y Sakura de frente a ellas y Sayaka en unos de los extremos viendo de frente a Enrique.

–¿Y quién es el apuesto joven que nos acompaña?– Continuando con su diversión y con ambos codos sobre la mesa, Sakura apoya su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos juntas –No me diga que… ¿Es su novio Aihara? – Con sorpresa en su cara, esto si no lo esperaba sus fuentes le contaron otras cosas.

–Estamos en eso, ¿no es verdad cariño? – Aparente mente derramando miel, Miyuki disfruta el momento pero no faltaron los gestos repulsivos de Yamamoto la cual fingía mirar a otra parte.

–Entonces, ¿todos estudian en la misma universidad? Supongo que son de los mejores–

–Si– Reafirmo Jurina –Somos las mejores alumnas o, ¿Me equivoco maestra Rena? – Sugestivamente había comenzado a presionar a la maestra con un simple comentario.

–Lo son– Responde ella con tranquilidad pero clavando su mirada obstinada en Jurina.

–¡Vaya! De manera que son tus alumnas Rena– De forma fingida se sorprende aunque nota algo peculiar entre ellas.

–¿Cómo es que se conocen? – Pregunto por fin la maestra un poco intrigada aprovechando la tanda de preguntas.

De pronto todas las implicadas en la mentira se miran entre ellas, tenían que concordar en alguna historia pero no sabían cómo empezarla.

–Nos conocimos en la universidad de Tokio– Y quien mejor que la periodista, narradora y escritora de historias para inventarse una más convincente, después de todo no ha parado de hablar.

–¿Y que hacías en la Universidad de Tokio? Terminaste aquí tu carrera–

–Fui a dar una conferencia de fotografía…– Comenzó a hablar tranquilamente, incluso las agentes y la doctora se convencían de la historia conforme la narraba –¿Olvidas que son alumnas de arte? –

–No, para nada. Eso es lo que son, alumnas– Dejando claro el punto se dispusieron a comer y charlas otro tipo de temas, hablando de lugares reconocidos y Sakura no perdiendo la oportunidad para agendar su próxima cita con la ahora estudiante Jurina. La chica no es para nada tonta y conforme se desarrollaba la convivencia ríspida en la mesa sintió perfectamente la tensión entre Jurina y Rena, conociendo lo casanova que es no le sorprende pero si le sorprende el hecho de que la Maestra Rena haya caído en una tentación.

Ya habían terminado con sus alimentos y todos se pusieron de pie para abandonar el lugar, mientras se despedían Sakura pide a Jurina que la espere un momento en lo que vuelve a ir al tocador y no tarda mucho, cuando la agente gira su cabeza hacia el pequeño pasillo de los baños y ve que regresa unos rechinidos de llanta y cristales rompiéndose pusieron de cabeza el lugar.

–¡Al suelo! – Grito Jurina tomando a la maestra de los hombros y cayendo al piso con ella en una lluvia de balas inesperada, cubriéndola todo el tiempo con su cuerpo.

De igual forma Sayaka reacciono asegurando Miyuki al ver que enrique se ocultaba detrás de una pilar en cuclillas y además parecía una avestruz ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Los candiles del local, espejos, charolas, vasos, copas y vajillas completas volaban despedazadas por todas partes. Las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar se encontraban muertas de miedo en piso, unos gritaba y otros lloraban.

Mas impotentes no podían sentirse, no podían hacer nada las ráfagas eran continuas y estaba de más decir que su identidad quedaría revelada así que solo trataban de resistir y ver entre aquella lluvia de balas a los agresores. Cuando por fin se marcharon, el silencio era realmente perturbador. Todas las personas, clientes y empleados estaban shock. Sakura, quien se mantuvo en ese pasillo junto con otras personas hizo la llamada a emergencias, viendo a lo lejos como las agentes yacían el piso sin reaccionar.

La maestra Rena se encontraba boca arriba y en cuanto la calma volvió abrió sus ojos viendo como la cabeza de Jurina tenía la frente en el piso a su lado izquierdo aun encima de ella. Sus brazos se interponían entre su cuerpo y el de ella, los desliza hasta llegar primero a su espalda y después a sus hombros para sacudirla un poco al ver que no se movía. Sitio de pronto húmeda la chaqueta y al mirar su mano derecha un líquido rojo la altero.

–¡Jurina! – Grito girando sobre su cuerpo para recostarla en el piso. –¡Jurina! –

La agente semi inconsciente veía como todo de pronto parecía distorsionarse y, podía apenas y sentir una de las manos de la maestra que sacudía su cabeza tomadola del mentón con su pulgar y el resto de la mano en su mejilla, repetidas veces. Inmediatamente se reincorporan Sayaka y Miyuki movidas por su adrenalina natural en situaciones como esas. Todo estaba bien en ellas solo tenían rozones de las balas y de todo el material quebrado que se esparcía por todas partes. Mas consientes, Sayaka se arrodillo a un lado de la maestra y trato de calmarla, ya que tenía las manos llenas de sangre y trataba de mantener consiente a la chica llamándola por su nombre pero la agente solo abría y cerraba los ojos, Miyuki se arrodillo a lado de Jurina y busco inmediatamente las posibles heridas dándose cuenta que tenía incrustada una par de balas en la espalda alta y baja, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

–Sa-yaka– Apenas si pudo murmurar su nombre.

Miyuki voltea a ver a Sayaka con su rostro lleno de preocupación, no podía hacer nada por el momento.

–Sí, aquí estoy Jurina–

–L-lo-s Vis-te– En un estado delirante y a punto de perder la conciencia Jurina ponía en debate el tema, olvidando ya el anonimato.

–¿A quiénes? –

–D-debe-mos ir tras ellos…–

Sayaka mira a Miyuki temerosa de que Jurina fuera a decir algo más, después gira su cabeza hacia Sakura a quien le hace señas para que aleje a la maestra de ahí, después de todo parecían buenas conocidas, ella sabrá que hacer mejor con ella. Sakura la mira y capta de forma inmediata lo que la agente le pedía acercándose a ellas.

–¡No! Jurina…– Exclamo Rena mientras Sakura la invitaba a ponerse de píe.

–Rena cálmate estará bien–

–¡Pero está sangrando!–

–Estará bien, ven vamos afuera–

Las ambulancias y los policías comenzaron a llegar, atendiendo a todos y dando prioridad a los heridos de gravedad, entre ellos Jurina. Mientras los paramédicos valoraban a la agente, las chicas permanecían con ella preocupadas. No es la primera bala que es herida de bala, pero si es la más difícil de cubrir. En esos momentos era tratada como un civil más y nadie podía decirle oficial o agente.

Por fin el turno de Jurina de ser trasladada en la ambulancia llego, lo único que Miyuki pudo hacer de momento fue contener las hemorragia y ella fue quien viajo con la agente en la ambulancia. Sayaka se despide a la distancia de las otras dos chicas perdiendo de vista a Enrique pero en realidad no le importa, por ella si desaparece definitivamente estaría bien.

–Veo que te preocupa mucho tu alumna Rena–

–No, fue solo la impresión del momento–

–¿Estas completamente segura? –

– Sí, además no es de tu incumbencia– Más calmada, la maestra vuelve a la normalidad al ver que se la ha llevado la ambulancia.

–Yo sé que no, pero la has llamado por su nombre y solo me llamo un poco la atención–

–Pues no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, dime ¿Para qué has vuelto? –

–Me vas a seguir hablando así después de la agradable comida que tuvimos hoy y después de tantos años–

–Nunca nos hemos llevado bien realmente–

–¿Y porque aceptaste la invitación a comer hoy si ese es caso? –

–No quise ser descortés–

–Pues me siento alagada– Sin que la actitud de Rena le afecte, de forma sínica y divertida por lo que acaba de encontrar, supone varias cosas y le respondía a Rena tranquilamente.

–Me voy a casa– Dijo Rena

–Como quieras, yo iré al hospital y claro, escribiré esta nota– Dice con emoción –definitivamente me quedare con la exclusiva– después dice sin escrúpulos lo que le genera desconfianza a la maestra.

Rena se retira del lugar siendo seguida con la vista por la periodista hasta que se pierde al doblar por la esquina. La maestra caminaba aturdida y preguntándose qué fue lo que sucedió en aquel lugar, el cómo perdió la calma y como se alteró al ver a Jurina en ese estado. Se comenzaba a formar un mundo de preguntas en su cabeza y de alguna forma cree que sus días de calma han llegado a su fin al tener a hora a Sakura de vuelta.

*****Hospital*****

–¡Miyuki!– Exclamo Sayaka al verla parada en la sala de espera con su celular en la mano y ésta voltea para verla ya a la par con ella –¿Cómo esta Jurina? – Pregunta preocupada.

–No lo sé, está en el quirófano por el momento– Miyuki parecía no bajarla guardia aun en esta situación además, escriba algo en su teléfono.

–¿Con quien hablas? –

–No te incumbe– Sayaka obvia la acción y detecta la apatía de su compañera generando su instinto de defensa automática.

–Seguramente será tu "cariño" –

–¿Y si así fuera qué? –

–Hum, valiente novio te conseguiste– Miyuki frunció la boca molesta pero más por darle la razón, le ha estado dejando mensaje tras mensaje pero el tipo no responde.

–Al menos sabe lo que quiere–

–Pues no supo protegerte–

–Pues no todos están hecho para esto–

–Pues deberías de conseguir a alguien que sí lo esté, no solo alguien que quiera algo fácil–

–¿Acaso me estás diciendo que soy una fácil? –

–No, lo que digo es que le dejas las cosas fáciles, tú no eres así–

–¿Y tú qué sabes de quién soy? –

–Pues se más de lo que llegara a conocerte ese tal "Enrique" –

–¡Deja de fastidiarme Yamamoto!– Miyuki sube el tono de su voz.

–¡Hey! Tranquilas chicas, no peleen aquí– Afortunadamente la agente Lola llego justo a tiempo antes de que otra pasara a alguna camilla. –La agente Jurina acaba de salir del quirófano, me lo han notificado ya–

Ambas chicas suspiran con alivio, ciertamente Jurina tiene más vidas que un gato y su buena suerte no la abandona aun en las peores circunstancias, pero este ataque sorpresa las tomo mal paradas y lamentablemente una bala encontró lugar en el cuerpo de la agente.

–Por cierto agente, ¿en dónde había estado? Solo vi al agente Carlos allá–

–Estaba en otro lugar– Se limitó a responder al ver que el medio en turno se acercaba a ellas

–¿Son ustedes familiares de la chica oriental? –

–La chica oriental como la llamado, es un agente federal de intercambio,– Habló la agente Lola dejando claro el punto – de manera que ellas son lo más cercano que tiene–

–Comprendo– Respondió el médico.

La política de los hospitales es muy estricta en cuanto a la información de sus pacientes, pero en esta ocasión no tiene otra elección y mucho menos siendo oficial.

–Su estado de salud es estable, a pesar de perder una considerable cantidad sangre la bala no daño órganos vitales, podrá recuperarse pronto. –

–¿Podemos verla? –

–Sí, pero aun no sale de la anestesia–

–¿A qué hora termina el horario de visitas? –

–Bueno en este hospital no tenemos ciertas restricciones ya que es particular. Solo les pedimos que le den el mayor tiempo de descanso posible–

–Entonces, yo pasare a visitarla, hoy doblo turno y no podré después– Dijo la agente Lola.

–Yo me comunicare con su familia y les comunicare el informe del médico–

–Me parece perfecto, hasta luego– La Agente Lola comienza a caminar y desaparece por los pasillos blancos del lugar.

Las chicas voltearon a mirarse dando por hecho que volverán más tarde cada una por su cuenta, así que se despiden de la agente y se dirigen a la salida.

Al estar afuera, Sayaka recuerda que Miyuki viajo en la ambulancia y que el cobarde de Enrique desapareció después del tiroteo.

–Miyuki…–

–¿Qué quieres ahora? – Le pregunta un poco mal humorada, Sayaka se esfuerza por ser tolerante así que ignora su tono de voz.

–¿Quieres que te lleve? –

–¿Y esa amabilidad? –

–Solo….solo recordé que llegaste en la ambulancia, yo traigo el automóvil–

–Y ¿después me echaras en cara que Enrique me abandono? –

–Pues… esta vez lo has dicho tú así que no hace falta–

–Lo sabía, me voy en Taxi ¡TAXI!– Grita ella y le hace una seña al auto de servicios que pasaba justo por enfrente y camina hasta él.

–¡Oye! No…–

–¡Idiota! – Pero Miyuki no la dejo decir más, solo subió al vehículo y se marchó sin decirle a donde.

Sayaka no comprende porque ahora se siente culpable, total, Miyuki ya está grandecita y puede cuidarse sola, pero algo dentro de ella le reprocha haberla molestado.

****Habitación de Jurina Hospital****

La agente lola llevaba un par de minutos observando a la agente Jurina inconsciente. Con el tono de su piel demacrado y conectada a varios aparatos solo se escuchaba su respirar y el bip de electrocardiógrafo marcando el ritmo de su corazón.

–Agente, hasta cuando duerme tiene estilo– Comenta aun mirándola fijamente –Sí que tiene suerte, es una verdadera lástima– Dice finalmente, decide salir de la habitación.

Su visita es realmente corta, debe volver a su puesto de trabajo así que camina con paso tranquilo por el pasillo después de todo es la jefa de la unidad. Al dar la vuelta choca con alguien más que también la dio al mismo tiempo.

–¡Oh! Lo siento– Dice la persona que choca con ella.

–Sakura– La agente la nombra como si no le fuera del todo desconocida.

–Agente, que gusto volver a verla ¿Viene de la habitación de Jurina?–

–Así es–

–¿Sigue con vida? –

–Con que frialdad lo dices–

–Bueno, a eso se exponen todos los días–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Bueno, Jurina es más que una conocida– Creándole intriga a la agente, la periodista le responde.

–¿Jurina es? –

–Así es–

–¿Entonces están juntas? De otra forma no comprendería el porqué de su valor para volver a este país después de lo que le sucedió a su Padre–

–No tengo nada que ver con él, soy totalmente independiente incluso, él me sugirió volver–

–Si tú lo dices, yo me retiro– Concluyo la patica la agente.

–¡Espere! – Sakura detiene el caminar de la agente.

–Dime–

–Espero contar con su ayuda, ya sabe este trabajo es muy peligroso–

–No tiene que pedirme eso, estoy comprometida a hacerlo– Respondió sin preocupación y sonriendo en confianza para después seguir con su caminar.

Las chicas que se hablaron de forma muy familiar siguen cada una su camino, algo extraño sucede entre ellas dos las cuales se miraron con complicidad. Al llegar Sakura a la habitación de Jurina encuentra la misma escena de la agente lola. Jurina sigue en un sueño profundo pero para sus ojos es un deleite volver a verla. Decide sentarse en la silla de espera que hay en el cuarto para solo contemplarla y así permanece por un largo tiempo.

***Casa de las Agentes***

Sayaka se estaciona a fuera de la propiedad, apaga el coche y se baja. No cree necesario meterlo a la cochera, entra y pronto se da cuenta que Miyuki no está. Ella solo hace una visita rápida al baño para limpiarse los rasguños, nada grave. De pronto siente la casa un tanto vacía a pesar de estar acostumbrada casi toda la vida sola y definitivamente es un sentimiento que no le gusta. Al dirigirse a su habitación ve como la puerta de la habitación de Miyuki estaba entre abierta y no puede evitar acercarse un poco, el simple hecho de visualizar la cama le trae a su mente lo que sucedió ahí hace poco.

Piensa en cómo ha cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo para todas y no sabe si en algún momento las cosas podrán solucionarse. Sacude de su mente sus pensamientos tortuosos y sigue con su camino. Solo llega a su habitación para cambiar su ropa sucia y después de un tiempo considerable decide volver al hospital.

***Departamento de Rena***

Cayendo ya la noche y finalizando el día, Rena aún seguía un poco alterada por lo sucedido en el tiroteo, vio pasar su vida en segundos delante de ella así que después de ese suceso decidió quedarse en casa hoy. Debía aceptar que estaba inquieta por sus alumnas las cuales estaban presentes cuando eso ocurrió. El día era gris, pero más que depresivo había que sacarle provecho. Sentada en el amplio sillón de su sala, una manta cubriendo sus piernas, una taza de café a un lado de ella con sus pies arriba de él, leía un libro intentando sumergirse en él.

De pronto alguien inquieta su tranquilidad cuando el timbre de su departamento se escucha en aquel silencioso lugar. No sabe quién podrá ser, pero mal educada no es, así que con desgano y pereza mete sus pies en sus acogedoras pantuflas y camina hasta la entrada. Al abrir la puerta su rostro se vuelve serio y a la defensiva inmediatamente.

–Hola de nuevo, ¿puedo pasar?–

–Oh eres tu… pasa…– Rena se mueve a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar a su visita, aunque esta no se mete de lleno, solo permanecen el resividor.

–Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el incidente–

–Sí, es verdad fue inesperado, aunque estando tu cerca no sé si llamarlo "coincidencia"–

–Qué cosas dices, acaso, ¿no te gusta el peligro? –

–Por supuesto, el peligro le da sentido a muchas cosas–

–mmm ya veo siempre tan metafórica– Responde ella mientras husmeaba con su mirada todos los adornos de la casa de Rena. –Fue una suerte que esas chicas estuvieran ahí, ¿no te parece que son un poco "extraordinarias"? Por cierto, la chica está bien–

–¿A qué has venido de tan lejos, Sakura? – Evadiendo cualquier tipo de conversación referente a esas chicas misteriosas.

–Vine a cubrir una nota, tu sabes cosas de policías y ladrones– Sabe que no pude decir nada, pero no puede evitar jugar con las verdades a medias –Vaya, vives bien– Dijo mientras admiraba el lujoso y elegante departamento de Rena.

–Pues parece que a ti no te va tan mal–

–No me quejo, papa me lo ha dado todo y a ti tu madre no te dejo en la calle por lo que veo–

–No, y jamás he necesitado nada de tu padre, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –

–Creí que querrías saber cómo estaba la chica que te cubrió con su cuerpo, aunque lo divertido es que ella lo haría por cualquiera–

–¿En verdad? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–

–Nada– Responde notando cierto interés por su comentario y dejándola con la intriga. – Por cierto, Papa está detenido en Japón–

–¿Y debe de importarme? –

–Pues sí, él lo sabe todo–

–Pues tu no salen tan bien librada–

–No, pero es más mi padre que tuyo– Dice con malicia –Dime, ¿A quién crees tú que salvaría de las dos? –

–¿Por qué no solo se olvidan de que existo? –

–Imposible y mucho menos ahora–

–¿De qué hablas? –

–Noto cierto interés en tu alumna––

–No digas estupideces–

–Entonces, solo la vigilas de cerca porque seguro es un erudito en clase o, ¿Será que sospechas de ella? –

–Eso no te incumbe–

–Me incumbe y tú deberías saber el por qué, pero es una lástima no poder decirlo–

–No, no lo sé y no me importa. Has lo que quieras con ella, pero aléjate de mí–

–Sí, de ti… ¿Después de todo no podremos llevarnos bien, huh? –

–No esperes mucho de mí–

–Lo sé, ¿Sabías que soy muy buena amiga de tu alumna favorita? –

–No es mi alumna favorita–

–No…– Su tono de voz era realmente fastidioso y con malicia –Yo creí que sí, la forma en arriesgo su vida y tu preocupación, honestamente no creí que tuvieras ese tipo de gustos –

–No me importa lo que creas ¿Terminaste ya? Estoy ocupada– Rena Vuelve a abrir la puerta para indicar que no le es grata su presencia.

–No cabe duda que eres muy hospitalaria– Sakura sínicamente camina para salir pero su actitud era verdaderamente presuntuosa –Bueno, entonces me divertiré con ella– Dijo cuando ya se encontraba fuera.

–Haz lo que quieras– A punto de cerrar la puerta Sakura la llama y detiene su acción.

–¡Rena!–

–¿Ahora qué quieres? –

–Esta vez gano yo– En medio de una sonrisa maliciosa de le insinúa algo.

–¿Así? ¿Y qué es lo que según tus ganas? –

–Libertad, ¿hay algo mejor eso?, ¿te parece poco? –

–¿Y a ti te parece suficiente? –

–Por supuesto, basta con mover los hilos–

–¿Qué es lo quieres decir? –

–Nada, me voy– Comienza a dar algunos pasos por el pasillo pero se detiene como si recordara algo – Sobre esa alumna tuya Rena, maestra Rena, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella, una de ellas es que es muy buena en la c…– No termina de decirlo ya que Rena la interrumpe tajante mente sabiendo bien lo que diría.

–No me interesa escuchar tus aventuras, termina de irte–

–Está bien, está bien– Sakura pone sus manos detrás de ella y sonríe sínicamente –solo no olvides que te lo he advertido, ella no solo es fuego es algo mucho más interesante y ya la he probado–

–Vete–

Rena cierra la puerta y se queda parada un momento mirándola, Sakura nunca le ha caído bien. Las palabras de su media hermana la dejan con cierta inquietud aun si no lo quiere. Y también debe de aceptar nuevamente que su domingo fue arruinado por la mención de la otra chica. Ciertamente se ha resistido a ella desde que ocurrió el incidente y también, que aun si le cuesta trabajo no puede ver a Jurina como su alumna.


	11. 10 -Complot-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 9

-Complot-

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas en las cuales Jurina se mantuvo ausente en la universidad y fuera de servicio debido a las heridas de bala ocasionadas en aquel incidente, su recuperación fue un tanto lenta pero con mucho éxito. En todo ese tiempo pudo sentir y darse cuenta del completo desinterés de la maestra por la cual arriesgo su vida. Asimilándolo y convenciéndose de ello decide cerrar este asunto que la ha tenido como imbécil y decide firmemente que solo se dedicara a lo que sabe hacer muy bien, proteger a sus compañeras, investigar y encerrar a los malos. Todo este tiempo recibió las visitas de sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso algunas visitas fugaces de la periodista. Pudo haber cuestionado su relación con la maestra pero había decidido dejar de pensar en ella.

En ese tiempo las otras dos chicas seguían realizando sus investigaciones y teniendo sus roces típicos nunca bajaban la guardia y pareciera que ganaría un premio aquella que saliera victoriosa de las discusiones. Sin embargo a pesar de eso mantenían una relación cooperativa dado que su compañera y amiga aún estaba convaleciente en el hospital.

****Después de clases****

–Bien, eso es todo, disfruten su fin de semana– La Maestra Matsui se despedía de sus alumnos viendo como sus estudiantes asiáticas también se disponían a abandonar el aula. Viendo cómo se acercaban a la salida, ella también se apresura en salir tras de ellas.

–Komatsu, Aihara– Las chicas detienen sus pasos al escuchar la voz de la maestra que las llama.

–Sí, diga– Responde Sayaka.

–Su compañera, Utagawa, ¿se encuentra mejor? –

Las chicas se voltean a ver, ambas con la misma expresión de sorpresa pues en todo este tiempo la maestra no había mostrado interés alguno en la persona de Jurina.

–Ahh… pues sí, está mucho mejor–

–¿Aun no la dan de alta? –

–No, aun no–

–¿Quiere que le digamos algo de su parte? – Miyuki pregunta.

–Solo, bueno antes que nada debe de ser raro que pregunte tan de pronto, me preocupa un poco la cantidad de faltas que no solo en mi materia, en las demás ha llegado a acumular, como recordaran soy su tutora y los parciales finales están a punto de comenzar–

–Descuide, ella ha pedido nuestras notas para no perder detalle alguno–

–Bien, siendo así, no hay de que preocuparse– Ella sonríe cálidamente como siempre –Hasta luego – se despide siendo seguida su retirada por las otras dos chicas con la vista.

–¿Iras a la comandancia? – Pregunta Miyuki a la ausente Sayaka que seguía viendo el caminar de la maestra.

–¿Eh? – Yamamoto se encontraba pensativa cosa que nota enseguida su compañera.

–¿Qué si iras ya a la comandancia? –

–Sí, supongo que tú te ocuparas–

–Supones bien ¿A caso te interesa?–

–No–

–Como sea te veré mas tarde–

–Como digas– Ellas se despiden sin pelear.

Estaba comenzando a caer la tarde, tranquila y pacífica para nuestras chicas. Sayaka ya llevaba poco más de una hora en la sala de tiro, había también varios agentes más practicando entre ellos sus compañeros Carlos y Lola, los cuales solo saludan y se hablan con señas ya que los reductores de ruido y las divisiones de las paredes plásticas les impide hablarse cada que las maquinas registraban tiros perfectos. Sayaka utiliza diferentes armas de diferente calibre y en momentos llego a conversar un poco con sus compañeros mientras tomaba pequeños descansos. Hablaban de la calidad de las armas y de sus modelos, cosas de agentes.

Yamamoto apunta directamente a la marca del pecho en el muñeco virtual, su concentración es tal que siente como su respiración entra y sale de sus pulmones, sin embargo el sonido de un disparo que no es suyo y una ventisca creada por la proyección de una bala cerca de su oreja aun con el reductor la asusta haciéndola dar un brinco a un lado chocando con la pared de plástico de forma aparatosa.

–¿PERO QUE HACES? – Exaltada, y molesta le reclama el susto que acaba de pasar al darse cuenta de quién es.

–mmm, no comprendo el gusto por pasar horas aquí– Dice ella importándole poco la cara de pánico de Sayaka y escudriñando del arma.

La sirena del carril suena y marca un tiro perfecto lo cual es una verdadera sorpresa para la aterrada Sayaka que aun así seguía exaltada.

–¡Oye! No puedes disparar solo porque si detrás de la gente Miyuki–

–A ¿no? –

–¡NO! –

–Pues ya lo hice y creo que fue perfecto–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Necesito mostrarte algo–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–¡Oh! No había visto la hora–

–¿Qué tiene la hora? –

–Estuve tan ocupada en lo que necesito decirles a ti y a Jurina– Dice pensativa –Creo que será en otra ocasión–

–¿Eh? –

–Me voy, tengo un asunto pendiente–

–Yamamoto– El Jefe la llama desde la puerta.

Sayaka voltea hacia el jefe y camina hacia el inmediatamente dejando sus cosas sobre las mesa seguida por Miyuki la cual deja también el arma en la mesa y sale detrás de ella.

–Diga– Dice Sayaka llegando hasta el jefe.

–Miyuki ¿Qué hace aquí? –

–Nada, solo quise probar un poco de suerte– Responde ella con su bella sonrisa.

–¿Nada? – Yamamoto hace esa pregunta sabiendo que no era verdad.

–Sí, nada– Reitera con la intensión de que el jefe no supiera lo que le había dicho anteriormente a ella. –Hasta luego, ¡Oh! que bonita corbata trae puesta hoy–

–¿Ah? ¿Eh? Gracias–

–Adiós– Ella sale de ahí y se retira.

–¿Qué fue eso? – Se pregunta Yamamoto mas para ella misma como en una mueca.

–Eh, Yamamoto, no he recibido los últimos reportes y recuerde lo que hemos hablado antes–

–Lo sé–

–Bien, le tengo una pequeña misión con límite de tiempo, quiero para hoy esos informes–

–¿De qué se trata?–

El jefe comienza explicarle lo que tenía que hacer en la siguiente hora, cuando termina de hablar Sayaka regresa a la mesa donde estaban sus cosas y se despide de sus compañeros para salir directamente a cumplir con su misión.

Mientras en un hospital aburrido, permanecía aun en la cama Jurina mirando el techo y sintiendo como se le consume su tiempo sin hacer nada y la tarde comenzaba a despedirse, la puerta repentinamente se abre. –¡Hey! Agente– Una cara bastante conocida y sonriente se asoma por ella.

–¡Sayaka! –

–Tengo buenas y malas, ¿Cuáles te doy primero? –

–Las malas–

–Parece ser que el Jefe quiere que volvamos a nuestro país–

–¿Dijo cuándo? –

–No–

–Estos días que has estado inactiva han ocurrido algunos sucesos en contra de nosotras–

–¿Y porque no me dijeron nada? –

–¿Para qué te salieras del hospital convaleciente y a escondidas? Tu madre me mataría si eso pasara–

–¿Hablaste con mi madre? –

–Si–

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Ya estás bien con Miyuki? –

–¿Qué? No que va, las cosas siguen iguales con ella tenemos buena comunicación solo para lo necesario. Ha habido personas que han querido acercarse a nosotras con dobles intenciones nuestra identidad de encubierto está cada vez más en riesgo–

–Mmm ya veo ¿Y las buenas? –

–Tengo en este momento en mis manos ¡tu alta! –

–¿Qué? –

–Como lo oyes, en este mismo instante abandonas el hospital aunque claro, seguras inactiva en la corporación algunos días más –

–Eso no me importa, lo que quiero es salir de aquí ¡ya!–

–Hum–… –Lo suponía– Sayaka lanza al aire una pequeña maleta, la cual con algunas dificultades atrapa Jurina.

–¿Qué es esto? –

–Tu ropa para que abandones del hospital–

–Per…pero…esto es–tartamudeaba al ver lo que estaba dentro de la maleta– ¿Es una broma verdad? –

–¿Qué? No para nada ¿No te gusta? Me esforcé mucho en encontrar algo rápido para que puedas llegar a casa y yo irme felizmente a trabajar–

–¡Oye! Te regale una chaqueta de piel nueva cuando fui por ti al hospital y, ¿tú me traes esto? No pienso salir con este ridículo pijama a la calle–

–Bueno entonces deberás esperar aquí hasta mañana ya que debo volver al trabajo–

–¿Qué? –

–Sí, me avisaron por radio de la comandancia que tu alta estaba autorizada y que pasara por ti, pero como veo que te reúsas a salir–

–¡Espera un momento! ¿No vienes de la casa? –

–No–

–¡Agggkh! Y si tuviste tiempo de comprar algo ¿por qué no compraste algo más decente? –

–Bueno, en realidad la compre cerca de aquí, solo tengo media hora y debo volver a las oficinas hay bastantes reportes que terminar–

Jurina la miro resignada y después miro el par de prendas. Era evidente la buena voluntad de Sayaka al acudir rápido al llamado de sus superiores para recoger a su amiga, pero también se le veía en el rostro con facciones de travesura, como las de una niña pequeña que solo ha aprovechado la ocasión para molestar a su amiga.

–Ni hablar– Jurina accedió a ponerse esa linda pijama de borreguitos y unas pantuflas peluditas rosa.

Vergüenza era poco lo que sentía y al ver el rostro burlón de su amiga ganas no le faltaron de ahorcarla un poco, pero aun su condición no le ayudaba mucho. A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido en recuperación aun resiente un poco de dolor así que no puede esforzarse mucho.

–Vamos quita esa cara, no exageres solo será de aquí al auto–

–[No exageres solo será de aquí al auto~] – Dijo entre dientes imitándola con un puchero mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Estando dentro del auto se sentía más segura y lejos de las miradas de la gente curiosa solo se recarga en el asiento y cierra sus ojos cuando Sayaka pone el auto en marcha

+++++++++++++++++SAYAMILKY pte 4 ++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sayaka miraba hacia las canchas deportivas, era una perfecta vista y tiro de una leve sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de forma muy seductora por parte de Miyuki "¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer por mí?"

–Mamá saldrá de viaje mañana– Pero Sayaka seguía con su vista perdida. Sin dejar de ver hacia el frente, sintió como los brazos de Miyuki rodeaban su cintura y su barbilla embonaba perfectamente entre su hombro y cuello –¿En que piensas? – Pregunto Miyuki al ver a Sayanee mirar fijamente hacia afuera.

–En que es el último año y pasara increíblemente rápido como el pasado–

–Así es, y ya que mamá no estará cerca podremos pasar más tiempo juntas en mi casa–

Miyuki retira su barbilla del hombro derecho de Sayaka y deja un pequeño beso en él, después hunde su nariz entre el nuevo corte de cabello de la chica dejando un par de besos más cariñosos en la nuca.

Inevitablemente el cuerpo de Sayaka reacciona con leves escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo su atención ya no estaba en las canchas. Gira su cuerpo aun con los brazos de Miyuki rodeándola y sus ojos se encuentran.

–¿Así? –

–¿Por qué me miras así Sayanee? – Le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta pues hizo intencionalmente que la chica reaccionara a sus estímulos y su doble intención por la ausencia de su madre.

Lo había descubierto desde antes, Sayaka no obedecía a nadie de pequeña, pero cuando compartían su tiempo juntas ella seguía cada movimiento suyo en su infancia. Ahora la Sayaka que tiene enfrente es independiente y decidida con un temple de acero, pero sucumbe ante su palabra y sus encantos, hasta ahora nunca le ha dicho no. Las manos que tenía en la cintura pasan directamente a la solapa del saco, y ahora es Sayaka quien la rodea de la cintura.

Manipulada por los encantadores ojos de Miyuki, la hace caminar hasta que sus pasos son detenidos con la mesa de juntas, pero la chica que la sujetaba de la solapa se sienta sobre ella y deslizando sus manos hacia su nuca la jala lentamente hasta sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Por más que pasara el tiempo sus besos siempre las regresaba al primero, igual de tierno igual de ardiente y con el mismo deseo, eso era algo inexplicable pero que sin duda alguna disfrutaban al máximo cada que se daba un encuentro.

Con mucha mayor confianza, las manos de Sayaka arrastraban caricias nada inocentes por la espalda de Miyuki y en ocasiones, una de sus manos exploraba más de lo debido y acariciaba suavemente el muslo debajo de la falda.

************ Mese antes**********

Una sábana blanca ceñía a dos esbeltas figuras acostadas una muy cerca de la otra, profundamente dormidas se hacían compañía. Realmente era una imagen maravillosa para ver. Sayaka rodeaba con su brazo derecho la espalda de Miyuki, a quien tenía a escasos centímetros cerca de ella debajo de su mentón.

Miyuki es la primera en despertar, abre sus ojos lentamente y con una visión borrosa reconoce el cuello y el pecho de su acompañante. Separa un poco su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba y con el rostro sereno dormía aún Sayaka. Recuerda claramente la última vez que durmieron juntas y fue un par de días antes de que Sayaka se marchara a la gran ciudad. Nada parecido a lo que ha sucedido entre ellas pero si es el mismo sentimiento de compañía, el sentimiento que no había vuelto a sentir desde entonces.

No puede resistir la tentación de besar su barbilla, teniéndola tan cerca y a su merced la besa cálidamente y marca un pequeño camino hasta llegar a sus labios entre abiertos. ¿Quién dice que el beso de una princesa no puede despertar otra princesa? Tal como en los cuentos de hadas, Sayaka comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras despertaba y poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

–¿Qué hora es? – Pregunta aun somnolienta Sayaka.

–Cerca de las 8 de la mañana– Responde Miyuki.

–mmm volvamos a dormir~– Murmura con desgano acurrucándose tiernamente.

–Que perezosa resultaste–

–¿Debo recordarte el porqué de mi cansancio? –

–No sería mala idea, – Responde girando de pronto encima de ella –y sería mucho mejor si me lo explicaras vívidamente–

Un rubor repentino ante las palabras seductoras aparece en el rostro de Sayaka, la traviesa y atrevida Miyuki comenzó a darle besos en su barbilla y su mejilla hasta su oreja. Pronto se encontraba agitad y su respiración era profunda acompañada por el estremecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo. Esa era una clara invitación para continuar lo que la otra chica ha comenzado. Sin embargo disfrutaba del saber que era ella quien le estaba generando diferentes emociones dentro de sí en esos instantes. Sentirse sometida no le desagradaba al contrario le encantaba.

El llamado a la puerta las hace separarse y tuvieron suerte de que fuera el tío de Sayaka quien tocara pues solo las ha llamado para que bajen a desayunar respetando su privacidad sin abrirla. Ambas suspiran aliviadas y con más calma se visten para bajar.

–¡Buenos días! – Saluda con euforia la madre a ambas chicas recién llegadas al comedor.

Era una mesa increíble, muy bien servida y con mucha comida, la indicada para consumir por la mañana. El olor a café importado por la adinerada familia era el favorito de Sayaka y sin duda seducía sus fosas nasales.

Todos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares, no era la primera vez que sucedía lago así, de niñas Sayaka no salía de la casa de Miyuki y viceversa de pronto fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Eran bien recibidas en ambos hogares y solían desayunar, comer y cenar casi todo el tiempo juntas.

–El día de hoy Iremos a Tokyo– Dijo inesperadamente la madre de Miyuki –¿Gustas acompañarnos Sayaka? –

–Ahh, pues no lo sé si a usted le parece–

–¿Cómo si me parece? Eres de esta nueva familia–

–mmmh Pues …– Saber del cariño que le tiene la madre de Miyuki la hace sentir un poco privilegiada, sin embargo el hecho de ser ahora más que una mejor amiga incluso más que una hermana, ya que siempre lo han parecido, le hace sentir inevitablemente culpa por abuso de confianza. –Gracias–

–¿Entonces?¿Nos acompañas? –

–SI, claro solo debo ir a casa por ropa–

–Bueno, entonces no se diga más, yo te llevo– Dijo el tío

–Pero si la llevas no podrás ayudarme con la falla que tiene el lavabo (tarja)–

–Oh, es verdad, entonces por qué no te llevas mi auto después de todo ya tienes tu licencia de manejo–

–Como usted prefiera– Responde Sayaka

Llegando a un acuerdo, antes de que dieran las 11 de la mañana, aquella nueva familia terminaba sus alimentos matutinos. Sayaka se pone de pie para ir de inmediato a su casa…

–Yo voy contigo–

–¿Eh? –

–Mama, ¿puedo acompañarla? –

–Pero te tardas mucho en arreglarte–

–No, solo espera un poco– De inmediato Miyuki sube a su habitación y aunque con un cambio modesto y casual se veía espectacular. De camino a la casa de Sayaka solo se arregló un poco el maquillaje mientras disfrutaba de distraer a la conductora, un motivo era por la pierna cruzada y la mini falda que llevaba puesta y la otra por las caras sugestivas que elegantemente le enviaba.

No podía explicarse el incontenible deseo que nacía dentro de ella conforme pasaba más tiempo con Miyuki, lo único que quería en esos instantes era besarla sin restricción alguna. Pero también ella jugaba sucio, pretendía ignorarla dándose a desear como si no le importara mucho los evidentes coqueteos que bien sabia Miyuki eran infalibles.

Encontrándose dentro de la casa de Sayaka, ambas chicas se despojaban de sus zapatos en el recibidor.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo– Lanza el cometario al aire Miyuki conforme subía el escalón que separaba el recibidor del pasillo de madera.

–¡Oh! Es verdad, hace más de 10 años que visitas mi casa–

–Te equivocas–

–¿Qué? – Sayaka toma una postura recta y la mira hacia arriba frente a ella.

–He venido algunas veces con mi madre a visitar a tu tío–

–Ah, sí es verdad– Dijo mientras ponía su cara pensativa

–Yo me refería a…– Miyuki con mucha elegancia extiende una de sus manos y la jala un poco del cuello de la camisa,ya que el uniforme era el único cambio que traía el día de ayer. –Estar aquí, contigo –

Sayaka mirándola hacia arriba se encontraba ya con los brazos de Miyuki rodeando su cuello y con los dedos de una de sus manos jugando con su cabello que caía detrás de su nuca. Comunicándose con la mirada y sonriéndose una a la otra con inocencia Miyuki se roba el protagonismo del momento y le roba un suave beso en los labios a la chica ruda y rebelde.

Ante la mirada idiotizada Miyuki sonreía pícaramente, y gira repentinamente como si explorara la casa de la chica que seguía parada en el recibidor. Veía como Miyuki meneaba las caderas y desaparecía por el pasillo de la entrada.

Sacude su cabeza y termina de ponerse sus pantuflas, se dirige directamente a su habitación no sin antes detenerse en la sala.

–¿Me esperas aquí? –

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

–No, no me referia…a… –

Miyuki suelta una risa burlona al ver que avergonzó fácilmente a Sayaka –No tardes–

–mmm– Sayaka únicamente hizo un sonido entre labios y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Hoy será un día largo pero sin duda muy interesante, en compañía de Miyuki, su tío y la madre de Miyuki, definitivamente como una familia. Eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza conforme cambiaba sus prendas. En cuestión de minutos se encontraba lista para salir.

Cuando volvió a la sala encontró a Miyuki mirando por la ventana y fue tan tentador para ella acercarse a su espalda.

–¿Qué miras? – Pregunto sin poder contenerse y suavemente la rodeo con sus brazos.

Miyuki cerró sus ojos y aspiro el aroma mentolado muy suave, regularmente su fragancia es muy discreta, pero seguramente acaba de ponérsela y siente como penetra por sus fosas nasales.

Fascinada por el aroma se gira y se encuentra con unos profundos ojos oscuros que brillan como los de un inocente niño. Después dio una mirada rápida a su atuendo, muy juvenil pero elegante, digno de ir por ahí del brazo en la gran ciudad. Repentinamente y sin aviso previo la abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo a Sayaka en el acto.

–¿Qué pasa? –

–Nada ¿No puedo abrazarte? –

Sayaka deja salir una sonrisa involuntaria y solo extiende sus brazos hacia el frente y la envuelve entre ellos. Permanecen así por algunos minutos, solo disfrutando de esto nuevo que experimentan.

–Debemos irnos– Dijo Miyuki separándose un poco, no sin antes darle un rápido y espontaneo beso en la mejilla robando otra sonrisa de la otra chica.

Así ambas salen de la casa para dirigirse a donde las esperan su madre y su tío. No tardan mucho en llegar, y al hacerlo prácticamente solo cambian los lugares con los adultos. Ahora ambas compartían el asiento de atrás del coche de lujo de su tío.

En la cuidad caminaban por la calle más concurrida y popular del mundo debido a su pintoresca y característicos gustos y la avanzada tecnología. Los mayores tomados de las manos y Miyuki sin pena alguna tomaban del brazo a Sayaka ya que las miradas hacia su chica con estilo peculiar no tardaron en llegar. Disfrutaban de una tarde amena, comida placentera, compras hasta que decidieron ir al cine, la madre de Miyuki les dio la opción de entrar con ellos o ira alguna parte mientras ellos veían una película. Miyuki no dejo escapar la oportunidad de tener una cita a solas con la única persona que habita en su cabeza. Así que sin dejar decir alguna palabra a Sayaka o ponerlo en discusión, decide por ambas así que se separaron de ellos y acordaron volver más tarde.

–Vamos Sayanee–

–Ah…mmm–

–Oye, yo si quería ver la película– Tiro al aire su comentario sin el afán de discutir mientras se adentraban a un parque.

–¿Así? – Miyuki se para en seco pero le sonríe misteriosamente.

–¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta extrañada por la forma en que la ve.

–¿Estas segura de que prefieres ver una película, – De una forma que la hace tragar saliva se acerca y la toma del brazo pero la mira directamente a los ojos casi posando su barbilla en su hombro –que, pasar una linda tarde en compañía de – ella se acerca a su oído derecho y vuelve a sonreír dejando un poco de su aliento sobre él escalofriantemente –¿tu, N-O-V-I-A? –

Unos escalofríos desconocidos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, se escuchaba tan irreal e imposible pero era consciente de que era la verdad, al escucharlo giro su cabeza encontrando unos ojos brillantes que se conectaban con los suyos al instante.

Sin decir nada, solo quedando prendada a esos ojos café oscuros dio algunos pasos al frente sin embargo, viendo el efecto que había causado no soltó su brazo, muy por lo contrario se aferró más a él y camino junto con ella por los caminos poco concurridos del parque.

Por un momento las chicas caminaban en silencio, solo sintiendo el viento que refrescaba la tarde el verano casi despidiéndose y explorando una nueva forma de expresar su cariño una hacia la otra, algo que comenzaba a volverse necesario desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

Una linda tarde que culmino en una agradable cena en la misma ciudad, fue la forma en la que "una nueva familia" comenzaba a formarse bajo la complicidad de las miradas de dos chicas a las que beneficiaba ese trato nupcial entre la madre y el tío.

La mañana siguiente cada quien en su casa, se preparaban para ir cada uno a sus actividades diarias. Miyuki en compañía de su madre rumbo a al colegio y al igual que Sayaka y su tío.

–¿Por qué estás tan feliz Miyuki? –

–¿Eh? –

–No dejas de sonreír, supongo que algo bueno te ha pasado–

–No, nada solo me agrada ir al colegio–

–¿En verdad? No hace mucho lo odiabas, esto no tendrá que ver con cierta chica guitarrista mejor amiga de mi hija o ¿sí? –

–Tal vez, ¿acaso no puedo ser feliz por tener a alguien como ella de amiga? –

–Claro que puedes, solo me parece curioso cómo cambio tu estado de ánimo aunque a decir verdad no sé cómo Yamamoto soporta una niña tan mimada y exigente– Dijo la madre en burla

–Es porque Yamamoto es especial, es como una aguja… en un pajar– Miyuki mira el pasar de los arboles por su ventana en movimiento perdiéndose en lo que acaba de decir.

Era verdad Yamamoto no era alguien más del montón y hasta cierto punto le perturbaba el hecho de sentirse necesitada de ella pero no le molestaba muy por lo contrario era algo nuevo e intrigante pero debía ser muy discreta ya que aún no podía decírselo a nadie y mucho menos a su madre.

Por otro lado, el tío no sospechaba nada en lo absoluto, Sayaka siempre es seria y reservada, aunque un mundo de emociones vivan dentro de ella. Mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana del coche algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir una enorme ansiedad, de manera descomunal, apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas de verla y sentía la necesidad de al menos sentirla cerca ¿Qué era esto nuevo que apenas hace un par de días no estaba dentro de ella? Es un sentimiento que la invade y que incluso la deja sin aire, no sabía que podía ser capaz de llegar a sentir algo así por alguien y mucho menos se imaginó que sería Miyuki alguien que no recordaba, aquella niña berrinchuda y regordeta con la que sus padres la obligaban a convivir pero que de alguna forma era parte de sus días en la infancia y hoy por hoy, es parte de sus días en un presente muy extraño.

Los días transcurrían normalmente, y ellas se encontraban casi todos y cada uno de ellos al final de las clases en la sala de juntas e intencionalmente se quedaban al final para obtener un momento a solas, lejos de su estrés en aparentar que entre ellas no ocurría nada pero siempre había quienes las observaban cautelosas y con escrutinio.

Era un miércoles por la tarde, los club se encontraban desarrollando sus actividades y los mismo ocurría con las chicas de la banda, quienes a pesar de los debates en el consejo Sayaka logro darles un lugar en el próximo festival cultural. Sería la primera vez que las rechazadas tendrían cinco minutos de fama para darse a respetar, aunque ya por los pasillos se rumoraba lo talentosas que eran.

Estas chicas ensayaban arduamente sus canciones favoritas Giveme Five, y una muy especial compuesta por la misma presidenta del consejo estudiantil Raibow rose en la cual el talento de cada una de las integrantes se notaba y mucho más el desempeño vocal. De la nada, Mion un miembro del consejo irrumpe en su salón de ensayos alterada y gritando.

–¡Yamamoto! ¡Yamamoto! ¡Yamamoto!– Decía con desesperación –¡Yamamoto! ¡Yamamoto! –

Las chicas al verla entrar cesaron la música y despojarse de sus instrumentos fueron hasta donde la chica había llegado corriendo al empujar la puerta sin llamar.

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–¡Yamamoto! –

–¿Qué? –

–¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron todas las chicas también.

–El….el invernadero…– Jadeante y recuperando el aliento trataba de decirles algo.

–¿Qué con el invernadero? – Pregunto Momoka.

–El invernadero se está incendiando–

–¿QUÉ? – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sayaka salió corriendo rumbo al invernadero siendo seguidas por las demás chicas a las cuales les costó trabajo darle alcance.

Ya había algunas curiosas en el lugar las cuales se encontraban asustadas, cuando Sayaka arribaba al lugar vio como Miyuki observaba solo de pie, sin moverse ni mostrar emoción alguna como se consumía el refugio de toda su vida académica.

–¡Milky!– Sayaka llego hasta ella y se puso delante de ella para mirarla bien asegurándose de que no estuviera lastimada –¿Estas bien?¿Que ocurrió? –

Sus preguntas se quedaron sin respuesta, era la primera vez que veía ese lado tan serio de ella incluso, le hacía sentir escalofríos y como si algo no estuviera bien.

Las demás chicas chicas le dieron alcance y al verlo que ocurría llamaron a emergencias e hicieron lo que estaba en sus manos, motivadas por Momoka las otras chicas del consejo que se encontraban ahí observando con horror la escena a usar incluso cubetas de agua para intentar sofocar un poco las llamas.

Miyuki viendo a sus compañeras y lo que sucedía aturdida simplemente se giró y desapareció.

–¡Miyuki! ¡Miyuki! – Sayaka miraba como se retiraba del lugar al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus compañeras hacer algo por la situación. –¡MIYUKI! – Sin comprender muy bien su actitud decide dejarla ir e ir a apoyar a sus compañeras hasta que llegaran los servicios especiales de los cuales ya se escuchaban las sirenas a lo lejos.

Varios días pasaron y el último día de la semana de clases inusualmente culminaron antes debido a una junta de maestros y Yamamoto desconcertada por una Miyuki apática se retira al comedor para beber algo e hidratar su garganta antes del ensayo con la banda, siempre dándole un espacio que suponía necesitaba Miyuki.

–¿Sayaka? –

–¿mmh? – Contesto entre dientes mientras mezclaba su limonada con la pajilla pero sin darle ni un solo sorbo, una actitud que a la distancia no pasa desapercibida por su amiga Momoka.

–¿Estas bien? –

–Si~…– Responde en un suspiro.

–Miyuki, ¿se encuentra bien? –

–¿Eh? –

–¿Te sorprende que pregunte por ella? –

–Pues… si–

–Tranquila, no pienso quitártela….no es mi tipo–

–¿Qué? –

–jajaja…Solo quería llamar tu atención, desde hace un rato veo como solo juegas con tu bebida–

–mmh–

–¿Sucedió algo entre tú y ella? –

–¿Eh? –

–"he" ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a hacer solo sonidos Sayaka o debo decir, Sayanee? –

–¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres –

–Vamos, las demás podrán estar ciegas pero yo no, sé que algo sucede entre Watanabe y tú–

–¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Un poco nerviosa se mueve inquieta en su asiento.

–Sayaka– Momoka la mira como si quisiera ver a trasvés de ella pero no hay mucho que adivinar, después de cómo salió corriendo como loca cuando le informaron del incendio en el invernadero –Hay muchas cosas que pudiera decir, pero la expresidenta es diferente desde que llegaste a esta escuela, de ti no sabemos mucho pero no pareces ser del tipo que llama la atención por sentirse el centro de algo, por otro lado conocemos a la otra chica desde hace mucho tiempo y en lo personal, no la había visto así nunca. Entre Watanabe y tú hay más que una simple amistad y no lo niegues–

Sayaka se encontraba sin palabras tratando de comprender lo que Momoka le decía y más aún, comprender por qué lo sabía. No ha vuelto a hablar con Miyuki desde ese día, llego a su lado pero ella la ignoro rotundamente ante sus ojos solo giro y comenzó a caminar sin decir una sola palabra dejando el invernadero consumiéndose a sus espaldas. Ella solo se quedó ahí de pie desconcertada por la actitud de quien creía conocer.

En el transcurso de la semana no ha volteado ni siquiera a mirarla a pesar de estar una a lado de la otra, de cierta forma comprende el hecho, por lo poco que llegó a saber, ese lugar era muy importante para ella desde que iba en los últimos grados de la primaria todo lo que había ahí, las plantas, las flores y los adornos los había forjado ella al pasar de los años, sin embargo su comportamiento es un tanto extraño.

–No puedo negártelo–

–¡Lo sabía! – Momoka da un leve golpe con la palma de su mano en la mesa sonriente por la confesión –Vaya, todo un príncipe y toda una princesa…– Dice imaginándose un sin fin de historias en su mente ignorando las muecas de Sayaka de repulsión pues desgraciadamente conoce el caos de lamente de su amiga.

–¿Qué? No digas tonterías–

–No lo hago, eso es lo que son ante los ojos de las demás, tú excéntrica y solitaria chica de popularidad nata codiciada por muchas y la otra, pues la otra es toda una señorita odiada por otras y me incluyo, pero de igual forma admirada– Con una mano en la barbilla – Me vas a disculpar me da la impresión de que existen para estar juntas–

–¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta facilidad? –

–Porque así debería de ser– Momoka mira su muñeca y ve la hora en su reloj –¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Seguramente está en el Invernadero o… lo… que queda de él… –

–mmh no sé, no sé si es buena idea y no sé si quiera verme–

–Si gustas puedo acompañarte y de ahí nos vamos al ensayo ¿Qué dices? –

–¿Porque de pronto eres tan amable? Hasta ayer no te simpatizaba–

–Y aun no me cae bien, pero es tu chica y tú eres mi amiga–

–¡Oye! –

–JAJA, ¿qué tiene de malo? Anda solo vamos–

Ellas salen del comedor y van directo al invernadero, en el camino escuchan murmuros sobre Miyuki la cual efectivamente se la ha pasado en el invernadero y no le ha dirigido la palabra a nadie tampoco se ha presentado a las juntas del consejo.

Al llegar se encontraba una camioneta de carga con tubos, hules, maderas y todo el material que se requería para restaurar el invernadero pero hacían falta manos expertas.

Al entrar, aun entre algunos escombros en lo que era la bodega Miyuki se encontraba de espaldas sobre una mesa nueva en la cual tenía las pocas plantas que logro salvar.

–¿Miyuki? –

La chica no volteo solo detuvo lo que hacía con las manos por algunos segundos pero después siguió con lo que hacía –Miyuki, ¿Por qué me ignoras? –

–No lo hago, es solo que este es mi problema–Dijo finalmente volteando –¿Tu? – De pronto no supo cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de Momoka.

–Este, si bueno…–

No pudo decir más, las demás chicas de la banda estaban llegando también e incluso las miembros del consejo. Era bien sabido que todos los adornos de todos los eventos salían de ese invernadero y también el hecho de quien era la creadora de los arreglos y quien cuidaba de las plantas. A demás las chicas venían acompañadas de algunos hombres que vestían de overol como si fueran los expertos que tanto se ocupan es este momento.

–Ustedes…– Murmuro al ver que todas ponían de su parte incluyendo a los hombres y como rápidamente el invernadero cambio de apariencia.

–¿Pero qué? – Sayaka se preguntó también viendo todo aquello, además sucedía algo insólito, las becadas más las presumidas del consejo conviviendo juntas en una causa común.

–¿Creíste que nos quedaríamos sin hacer nada? –

–Pero ¿Por qué? –

–Salvo tu trasero–

–¿Qué? –

–No, ya en serio, es porque te apreciamos de verdad y estos días más que cantar parecías un lobo aullando–

–¡Oye! –

–Es una forma de agradecer lo que has conseguido para nosotras y aun si esto es para la presidenta…–

–Entiendo y, ¿Quiénes son ellos?– Sayaka pregunta por los tipos.

–¡Ah! Ellos son mis tíos, son agricultores y saben muy bien lo que hay que hacer con este invernadero, bueno iré ayudar también– Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y dejándola cara a cara con Miyuki.

Pronto se formó un silencio en el que solo se veían a los ojos, Sayaka sin dejar de verla daba pequeños pasos hacia el frente hasta casi estar completamente a nada de distancia de ella. Sin importarle quienes miraran, lo único que le importaba era saber de Miyuki. Subió su mano derecha a la altura de su mejilla y la roso con sus dedos después cálidamente le dio un abrazo muy cálido y tranquilo para tomarla de los hombros.

–Me has evitado todo este tiempo ¿Por qué?–

–Lo siento–

–¿Lo sientes? ¿Es todo? Se supone que entre tú y yo hay un lazo y un compromiso–

–Sayaka lo siento yo… todo el tiempo he estado sola…– Con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos trataba de explicar el porqué de su comportamiento–

–Tranquila– Una de las manos que se encontraba en el hombro de Miyuki limpia cálidamente esas gotas –Esta bien, ya pasó– Sayaka de forma comprensiva sonríe de forma reconfortantemente contagiando un poco a la otras chica.

–¡Hey! Tórtolas– Momoka grita a la distancia con manchas la de hollín en la cara –¿No piensan ayudar? – Sin afán de reclamo solo con la intención de romper esa tensión que se había creado entre la presidenta y ella cuando la vio.

Ahora ambas chicas voltean a verla recibe a cambio una mirada diferente por parte de Miyuki incluso, le da la impresión de que no es tan mala después de todo.

Así pasaron varios días hasta que todo volvió completamente a la normalidad y los días en la preparatoria parecían más ligeros cumpliendo todos los compromisos.

La relación entre Sayaka y Miyuki parecía fortalecerse cada vez más y en complicidad aprovechaban todos y cada uno de los segundos que pasaban juntas. Sin embargo la jerarquía de Yamamoto no duro mucho pues al año siguiente, debido al trabajo en conjunto que realizaron todos los clubs el año escolar vivió una armonía nunca antes vista y al siguiente año en una elección reñida en votos por las alumnas Miyuki volvió a ser nombrada presidenta para lo que sería el último año en la preparatoria para ambas chicas.

**********De vuelta a la sala del consejo estudiantil*********

–¡Miyuki! Maña…na– Atónita, la directora entro sin avisar a la sala del consejo y sin duda alguna sorprendiendo a su hija y a su "amiga" de toda la vida en una situación bastante obvia.

Rápidamente las chicas sobresaltadas detuvieron lo que hacían recuperando la compostura y perplejas de igual forma miraban hacia la puerta. La madre de Miyuki simplemente no supo que decir, cerró la puerta y regreso a su oficina. Las chicas escucharon como la puerta de un lado se cerró de golpe haciendo que ambas se encogieran de hombros.

Con el rostro pálido voltearon a mirarse una a la otra, las palabras sobraban y sabían perfectamente lo que se les venía encima. Miyuki camino decidida de forma apresurada hasta la puerta y salió de ahí para ir a la oficina de su madre. Cuando estaba parada detrás de la puerta podía escuchar claramente los sollozos de su madre y cuando intento girar la perilla, tenía el seguro puesto. Estaba claro que su madre no recibiría a nadie en ese momento y mucho menos a ella.

Con su mano aun sobre la perilla y recargando su frente en la puerta, Sayaka la observa cuando le dio alcance, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal pero comprendiendo al instante que lo peor está por venir. Sin embargo, su mente no se encontraba en blanco y cada una recordaba cómo es que han cambiado las cosas entre ellas, desde sus momentos más íntimos hasta los más simples, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Miyuki se paró de forma erguida mirando fijamente la puerta, girando un poco su cabeza con el rabillo del ojo vio la figura de Sayaka detrás de ella y regreso su mirada la puerta y camino directo a la sala del consejo apresuradamente siendo seguida por Sayaka.

Al entrar toma apresuradamente su maletín, pretendía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

–Miyuki– Sayaka le habla con una voz cálida pero Miyuki tenía una expresión deshecha se le podían ver miles de emociones en el rostro, entre ellos el miedo y la culpa. Pero ella se encontraba igual, solo que a diferencia de Miyuki ya no tenía nada que perder ni a quien rendirle cuentas por sus acciones.

Miyuki solo hace muecas conteniendo las lágrimas y evita a Sayaka yendo de nuevo a la puerta.

–¿Lo vas a hacer de nuevo? – Pregunta sin obtener respuesta viendo como pasa por un lado de ella, esta escena ya la había vivido antes –Miyuki, detente por favor– Sayaka le pide que no la ignore como aquella vez del invernadero y gira conforme le habla para no perderla de vista.

–¿Qué quieres que diga Yamamoto?– De su boca sale una cruel pero lógica pregunta.

–En realidad nada, pero debemos hacer algo– Dice aun pensando fríamente.

–Tengo miedo– De pronto, Miyuki no puede más y baja la guardia pero rompe en llanto.

Sayaka no puede soportar escena y con pasos apresurados envuelve a Miyuki con sus brazos y no puede evitar derramar algunas gotas de agua también. Conectadas con el mismo sentimiento y sufriendo bajo la misma causa.

–Lo siento Miyuki– Dijo acogiéndola fuertemente –No sé qué hacer– Con su barbilla en la sien de Miyuki y ésta, oculta en su cuello apretaba sus ojos y sentía como una frustración emergía repentinamente –Pero haría lo que fuera, por ti haría lo que fuera–

Respondiendo a la anterior pregunta, esa que le hizo antes de que su madre las descubriera. Miyuki escucha claramente esas palabras y sale de su escondite para mirarla de frente aun con la humedad en sus ojos y sus mejillas mojadas. Se le parte el corazón a Sayaka y no puede evitar con su mano limpiar un poco la mejilla de la chica.

–Sayaka…– Con dificultad y su voz entre cortada intentaba formular las palabras en su boca temblorosa –No podemos seguir ¿cierto? –

Sayaka se sorprende por lo que escucha ampliando sus ojos en el acto de por si no sabía que decir y hora mucho menos. Baja sus abrazos a sus costados y la mira a escasos centímetros de ella. Aun así, dentro de ella sabía de la complejidad y la responsabilidad a lo que todo esto conducía.

–Creo que… tienes razón– Con la boca amarga y un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como si le dieran un golpe directo a la boca del estómago expresa sus palabras dándole la razón a Miyuki.

Conectando únicamente sus ojos cristalinos, ambas eran presas fáciles del miedo y de lo que aún les queda de la juventud en su etapa a la transición de ser adultas, aun inexpertas y sin saber decidir por sí mismas.

¿Qué más podían hacer en ese momento? Si se sentían más conectadas que nunca y más lejanas, acorraladas ¿Cómo podían enfrentar algo a lo que nunca habían estado expuestas?

Sin poder ver por más tiempo a Sayaka frente a ella, gira su cuerpo con su maletín en las manos y sale de la sala del consejo dejando a Sayaka dentro de ella. Cuando por fin no había señales de nadie cerca Sayaka, que aun miraba hacia la puerta agacha su cabeza al piso y apretando sus manos en forma de puño junto con sus dientes comienza a sollozar y a dejar caer sus lágrimas en la alfombra, por primea vez en su vida dentro de ella no sabía que podía llorar tanto.

Al llegar Miyuki a su casa se encontraba oscura, no sabía si era por cómo se sentía pero la casa parecía deshabitada y fría. Sin ánimos de nada se va directamente a su habitación y no sale de ahí en todo lo que restó del día.

Por otro lado Sayaka sale de la sala del concejo sabiendo que ya no había nadie más, el lugar se encontraba oscuro y solo las lámparas de fuera aluzaban los caminos. Al llegar a su casa encontró con su tío en la entrada y éste al mirarla fue testigo de su tristeza. No había vuelto a ver esa expresión en ella desde la muerte de sus padres además sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. Desde hace varios años él ha sido un apoyo fundamental en su vida y también respeta la independencia de la chica así que de alguna forma sabe que no se encuentra bien.

Ambos entran y dejan sus zapatos en el recibidor y cada uno realiza sus actividades cotidianas, Sayaka toma un baño mientras el tío prepara una rica cena. Cuando el tío se percata de la tardanza de Sayaka decide ir a buscarla sabiendo que ya no está en el baño va directo a su alcoba. A pesar de estar entre abierta toca con sus nudillos la puerta, para recibir a cambio una voz desganada que preparaba su maletín para las clases de mañana.

–¿Está todo bien? –

–Si~– Responde en un suspiro frustrado.

No convenciendo a su tío, el entra de lleno en la habitación y se sienta con confianza en la orilla de la cama, dando a entender que esto llevara un poco de tiempo.

–Sayaka– El tío la llama con un suave todo de voz –Se lo que ocurre–

Un frio repentino congelo sus manos y dejo de hacer lo que hacía, sorprendida gira lentamente su cabeza hasta encontrar a su tío detrás de ella. Él le hace una seña con su mano derecha dando pequeños golpecitos al colchón para indicarle que se sentara junto a él.

–¿Eh? –

–Hace algunas horas estuve con la madre de Miyuki y deshecha me lo ha contado todo– Sayaka llega hasta aun lado de su tío sentándose pero agachando su cabeza ante él –Te voy a decir lo mismo que le he dicho a ella, ustedes son seres individuales y cada una decide como obrar en su vida– Sayaka levanta un poco su cabeza y aun no atreviéndose a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, solo lo hacía fugazmente –Sayaka, esta situación no es para nada ordinaria aun en estos días pero yo estoy contigo. Para mí no han hecho nada malo pero…–

–Ella, ¿Está enojada con Miyuki? –

–Veo que en verdad te importa esa niña–

–¿Eh? –

–Te preocupas antes por ella que por ti, y bueno es su hija después de todo la perdonara y tú, pues tú, ciertamente no eres su persona favorita pero… –

–¿Me va a expulsar? –

–No, tranquila, aunque a veces da miedo la señora solo es el shock, para serte honestos su amistad nos parecía bastante perfecta pero nunca nos atrevimos a pensar demás–

–¿Eh? –

–Pues así están las cosas creatura, no te sirve de nada atormentarte solo hay que ver que es lo que el tiempo dice y es momento de crecer y ser adulto, ¿estas lista para enfrentar eso?–

Para su sorpresa, su tío no la ha reprendido, pero aun así no puede tomar a la ligera esto que está ocurriendo ni lo que le ha dicho, siente una vergüenza enorme por traicionar la confianza de la madre de Miyuki, quien fue incluso quien la llevo a ese colegio a hora como podrá verla a la cara.

Arrastrando los pies llega a la puerta principal con su típica forma de caminar una mano en el bolsillo del saco y la otra sosteniendo su maletín por encima del hombro, pero ahora cabizbaja. Para su buena o mala suerte, recuerda que la madre de Miyuki salió de viaje esta mañana así que al menos su culpa será menor. Tan concentrada en su sentir y en sus pensamientos ignoro a Momoka quien la ve pasar dejándola con la palabra en la boca. La chica sigue el caminar de Sayaka intrigada por la facha que se carga parece que no durmió bien.

Al subir un poco su mirada reconoce el auto que recién llegaba, de él baja Miyuki quien al instante cruza miradas con la otra chica. Sayaka se queda inmóvil observado como desciende y camina hacía la entrada. Miyuki solo la miro por algunos instantes y después sus ojos miraron fijamente el frente entrando de lleno a la institución sin detenerse dejando una mueca de resignación momentánea en Sayaka.

Momoka fue testigo de todo aquello y ya que siguió muy de cerca a la otra chica no duda en descubrir que es lo que pasa.

–¡Hey! Sayaka– Le dice efusivamente con una palmada en el hombro, distrayendo a la chica que continuaba viendo el caminar de Miyuki.

–Oh~ Momoka, eres tú – Le dice desganadamente reacomodándose su maletín sobre su hombro y dando algunos pasos.

–Quien más podría ser, ¡oh! es verdad olvidaba lo famosa que eres– Momoka tenía su ánimo de costumbre y caminaba a un lado de Sayaka, pero era evidente que la chica hoy no se encontraba en la misma sintonía –¿Qué ocurre Sayaka? –

–Nada–

–Vamos, te he observado desde hace un par de cuadras atrás es más, de tan distraída que estas me dejaste con el saludo en la mano–

–¿Eh? –

–Ay no, de nuevo tus sonidos extraños, ¿ves como si sucede algo? –

–A ti ya no puedo engañarte ¿cierto? –

–En efecto–…–Anda, sabes que puedes confiar en mí–

Sayaka voltea y la mira sabiendo que es verdad. –Te veo en la tarde en el club– Sin embargo ya habían llegado a las escaleras donde una subía un piso más arriba y la otra se quedaba en el pasillo del segundo piso.

–Claro, ¡huye! Déjame con la intriga~– Casi le grita soltando un chisteo chistosos por cómo se le escapo la nota del día.

Aunque no hubo mucha novedad en el salón de clases, el ambiente era bastante incomodo, tanto era la tensión que las mismas compañeras notaron la hostilidad entre las chicas pero se abstuvieron de preguntar algo, solo comenzaron a moverse los rumores como en toda escuela preparatoria.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN SAYAMILKY PTE 4-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

–[ _Agente Yamamoto, cambio]_ – En la Frecuencia de Radio se escuchó el llamado –[Yamamoto Sayaka, Cambio]–

–Ahhh~ y ¿ahora qué? – Sayaka toma su Radio y responde en la frecuencia – _[Aquí Yamamoto, cambio]_ –

–[ _Se solicita el apoyo en la avenida 9, en el callejón, cambio]_ –

– [ _Traigo conmigo a la agente Jurina, ¿puedo demorar algunos minutos? cambio_ ]–

–[ _Negativo agente, el llamado es urgente hay un elemento solicitando apoyo, cambio_ ]–

–[ _Entendido, cambio y fuera]_ Ni hablar– Murmuro dando vuelta en sentido contrario de donde se supone esta su hogar

–¡Oye, oye, oye! No pienso ir a TU llamado así– Le dice inquieta por las fachas que trae viendo cómo se aleja cada vez la calle que lleva a su casa.

–Pues lo siento, no puedo llevarte hasta la casa es el llamado es urgente–

–Pues pudiste comprarme algo más agradable, ahora debo permanecer así en quien sabe qué lugar–

–Que mal agradecida eres–

–¿Mal agradecida? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando me traes un pijama rosita? –

–Bueno, pudiste quedarte ahí un poco más–

–¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera me quedaría ahí por más tiempo, hace que me sienta peor–

–Pues entonces espera un poco más–

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar del llamado, se estacionan a una distancia prudente, Jurina miraba el lugar reconociéndolo al instante, es el callejón donde hicieron vigilancia anteriormente.

–¿Es la Doctora? – Dijo Jurina al ver a la chica cerca del callejón con gabardina sobre su atuendo de falda corta y lentes oscuros.

–¿Qué? – Sayaka se estaba desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad pero apenas si lo desprende cuando voltea de inmediato hacia donde dijo Jurina

–Es Miyuki–

–No me digas que soy su apoyo…– Murmura más para ella misma que como pregunta para Jurina –Ahora entiendo la urgencia–

–¿En qué momento se volvió agente? –

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo– Dijo quitándose el cinturón y bajando del coche yendo directamente hacia donde estaba la doctora sigilosamente esperando no ser vista por nadie.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Hola, también me da gusto verte–

–Te acabo de ver en la sala de tiro no hace falta saludar– Le respondía sin dejar de ver hacia los lados.

–Ashh, pues no creas que me es muy grato estar aquí, me enviaron a falta de elementos de incognito arruinando mis planes–

–¿Qué no tenías un "asunto pendiente?" –

–Sí, así es– Confirma Miyuki –Era este pero no creí que vinieras tú de apoyo– Sayaka la mira y no responde nada ante la pregunta –Aunque preferiría estar en una cita, que por cierto si cancele–

–Demasiada información– Murmura entre dientes con su rostro molesto –Por mi te puedes ir a tu cita, puedo hacer esto sola–

–Yo sé que puedes pero solo será un rondín de investigación–

–Sí, pero no deja de ser peligroso, aparte vienes vestida de esa forma, ven acompáñame–

–Pues ya te dije que cancele mi cit…¡ay!~…– De pronto siente un jalón por parte de Sayaka como si tuviera prisa porque nadie las viera cruzando la calle directo al auto que daba de frente al callejón.

–Sí, sí, ya entendí– Casi llegando al coche la suelta –Deja tus cosas en el auto y ve a la cajuela enseguida– Le indica Yamamoto.

Ella va directo a la puerta del copiloto y debido a los vidrios polarizados y su falta de atención no se percató de que estaba ocupado.

–¡Oh! Jurina, ¿qué haces en el auto?...y vestida a-sí–

–Cosa de Yamamoto– Dijo con resignación pero aun haciendo sus pucheros –Hola Miyuki ¿Desde cuándo contamos con una nueva y bella agente?–

–Desde que estas fuera de servicio, solo que nunca me había tocado Yamamoto de apoyo, por cierto, Me alegra verte fuera del hospital–

–¡Watanabe! – Grita moderadamente Sayaka al ver que demoraba –Date prisa–

–Ash, ya voy– Le responde –¿Siempre es así de mandona? –

–No, pero no creas que su carácter tiene que ver con cierto Medico…– Comenta aprovechando la situación y en forma de vengarse un poco por la pijama.

–¿Qué? –

–¡Jurina deja entretenerla! –

–Si, si– Jurina le guiñe un ojo a Miyuki –Ve, Yamamoto tiene razón en que esto debe ser rápido y discreto–

–Bueno, parece que hoy tomare tu lugar–

–Suerte, yo vigilare desde aquí–

–Gracias–

La chica va a la parte trasera del auto. Jurina aún si no estaba en servicio se ofrece para vigilar mientras ellas se preparan. No podía hacer más solo observar desde el asiento del copiloto. En su vigilia, nota por el espejo lateral que tiene a su derecha como discuten la agente Yamamoto y la doctora, algo que de cierta forma extraño durante su estancia en el hospital.

–Ponte esto– Sayaka le ofrece sin mirarla un chaleco anti balas.

–No puedo creerlo, mi primera misión de encubierto– Miyuki se emociona al ver tal equipamiento que solo podía ver en las oficinas.

–Te recuerdo que ya estás de encubierto–

–Me refiero en acción que por cierto estoy a cargo, tu solo eres mi apoyo–

–Si, si…. Dejare que lo creas, Pues te digo no es como las películas así que si mueres lo harás de verdad–

–Hum, eso quisieras ¿Me veo gorda?–

–¿Qué? –

–¿Qué si me veo gorda–

–Es para salvar tu vida ¿qué más da si te ves gorda– Yamamoto saca un cinto con varias fundas delgadas más una pequeña arma. –¿Tienes permiso para portar el arma? – Le dijo con desconfianza antes de entregarle el arma.

–Aunque no lo crea agente lleve un entrenamiento en la academia antes de ingresar al departamento en Fukushima en el cual me dieron mi certificado–

–Como digas– Sayaka le entrega el arma despectivamente –Recuerda que el blanco en esta ocasión es humano, solo debes tirar a part-…–

–Ya lo sé–Miyuki la interrumpe y toma su equipo como arrebatándoselo.

Sayaka esta vez la mira, la verdad el tiro perfecto de hace unos momentos por alguna razón cree que no fue de suerte, toma sus cosas para ponérselas también y conforme se abrocha sus aditamentos trata de dar una breve explicación.

–Bien, ¿Qué es lo que aremos agente? Te escucho– Le pregunta mirándola con interés falso cruzando sus brazos.

–Pues,es de vital importancia no levantar sospecha y debe parecer que solo pasamos casualmente por ahí–

–Ohh ya entiendo, mira que si sabes algo del negocio–

–¿Quieres tomar esto en serio? Porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien pidió trabajar en serio–

–Ya, está bien. La última vez Jurina y yo estuvimos aquí y deducimos que hay algún tipo de entrada secreta y según nuestro informante hoy habrá una reunión importante ¿cierto?–

–OK, en marcha entonces–

Las agentes regresan al coche y esperan ahí hasta que cae completamente la noche mientras observan los movimientos del lugar y efectivamente entraban personas pero no volvían a salir. Las agentes abandonan el coche y comienzan a husmear pos las afueras y un poco dentro del callejón, cerca había un contenedor de basura y varios botes pequeños, todo aquello que lo hacía parecer un callejón normal.

Mientras la doctora Miyuki miraba un poco hacia donde estaba Sayaka veía en ella alguien muy profesional. Fuera de los juegos de Jurina, ella sabía muy bien lo que era capaz de lograr respecto al temperamento de Sayaka pero últimamente no parece funcionar del todo. Siente en ocasiones que esa chica es un caso perdido dado a que nunca toma la iniciativa o mejor dicho dejo de tomarla desde aquello que sucedió cuando aún eran estudiantes de preparatoria.

–¿Dra. Watanabe? – Una voz que apenas conoce la hace voltear y estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de donde salió.

–¡AAAAH! Miyawaki que asusto ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Mientras Sayaka hurgaba los muros minuciosamente tampoco percibe la presencia de la periodista.

–Pero que…– Jurina mira desde el auto –¿Qué hace ella allí? – Al mismo tiempo ve venir un tres de tipos de muy mala facha altos y fornidos, aparte de que en el semáforo a tres cuadras una caravana de camionetas lujosas se avistaban, definitivamente no puede resultar nada bueno de ello. Así que baja del auto olvidando su atuendo y su inactividad.

–Mis contactos me informaron de algo de acción por aquí– Respondió Miyawaki a la doctora.

–¡Sakura! – Exclamo Jurina.

–¡JURINA! – La chica se le abalanzo encima emocionada dándole su cámara fotográfica a Miyuki por ese instante–¿También bienes de encubierto?¿O porque esa linda pijama?–

–No, olvida la pijama, es suficiente– Decía mientras trataba de deshacerse de los brazos de la chica –¡Yamamoto!~…– Jurina la llamaba entre dientes no pudiendo gritar pero Yamamoto simplemente no sabía que ocurría casi fuera del callejón.

–¿Qué haces fuera del auto Jurina?– Pregunta Miyuki.

–Eso no importa, se acercan tres tipos por la derecha y están armados, aparte en sentido contrario una caravana de coches lujosos–

–¿Crees que vengan para acá? –

–Puede ser–

–¡Diablos! Miyuki se supone que vigilabas ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?– Sayaka regresa a la salida pero se encuentra con eso.

–Lo hacía pero Miyawaki me distrajo–

–Ahí vienen– Dice Jurina al ver que los tipos están muy cerca.

–¿Quiénes? – Yamamoto no comprendía lo que ocurría.

–Improvisen– Jurina empuja a Yamamoto haciéndola chocar con Miyuki más dentro del callejón.

–¡OIGAN! – Los tipos se les acercan a ellas como si sospecharan algo –¿Qué hacen tan solas en este peligroso lugar? – Y pareciera que no se acercan con buenas intenciones.

–Ahh, Ah, pues, este…– Viendo la vestimenta de Jurina solo se le ocurre una cosa –Disculpen, esta enfermita y escapo del Hospital mental–

–¿Q~?– No pudo decir nada y solo hizo un gesto represivo por recibir un pisotón de Sakura sobre sus peludas pantuflas. Los hombres la miraron muy de cerca y ella fingió demencia con gestos extraños.

–Una loquita – Dice, a Jurina no le queda más que fingirse mentalmente mal.

Las otras chicas miraban detrás de un gran contenedor lo que sucedía aprovechando para tomar algunas fotografías de sus rostros con la cámara de Sakura la cual se la quedo son querer.

–Llévate a esa retrasada de aquí– Dijo otro.

–Sí… ustedes disculpen, me la llevo ya ehh~… con permiso– Apenas si dieron un paso, el flash delata a las que están dentro.

–¿Qué fue eso? –

–Seguramente un relámpago– Sakura regresa sus pasos un poco preocupada.

–Hay no….– Sayaka trata de pensar en algo rápido cuando uno de los sujetos decide adentrarse mientras los otros dos seguían con Jurina y Sakura.

–Ahí vienen– Sayaka jala a Miyuki y la recarga en la pared –¿por qué no usaste tu celular? –

–Por qué tenía la cámara a la mano–

–¡Pero tenia Flash! – Ahoga el grito entre dientes.

–¿Y yo como iba a saberlo? –

–¡HEY! – El tipo alza la voz cuando visualmente reconoce dos siluetas entre la oscuridad.

Sintiéndose acorraladas, Miyuki que los veía de frente por encima del hombro de Sayaka la toma de las mejillas y la besa sin pensarlo apasionadamente obligándola a que lo hiciera también conforme la apretaba a su cuerpo.

Obvio eso fue una sorpresa para la chica que tuvo que decidir en cuestión de milésimas de segundo echar a perder la misión o seguir la flamante idea de su compañera y encargada de la mision. Aquello se veía realmente intenso y también para las dos chicas a fuera.

–¿Así improvisan ustedes?– Sakura le pregunta casi como un susurro apenas si moviendo los labios acercándose un poco a ella con la cara sorprendida pero disfrutando el espectáculo maliciosamente sin perder ambas detalle de lo que la penumbra dejaba ver.

–A parte de loca pervertida– Dijo otro de los tipos poniéndoseles enfrente –Largo de aquí– El sujeto las empuja teniendo éstas, que alejarce.

–¡Oh! Si, si – Sakura Jala a Jurina que más que querer ver el desenlace se reúsa por la preocupación de dejarlas solas con tres tipejos armados pero no le queda más que alejarse de ahí.

Ellas van directo al auto y se esconden en la parte lateral cuando saben que ya no les prestan atención, así mirando por las ventanas de rodillas en el piso estaban atentas a lo que sucedía frente al callejón.

–No me esperaba algo así– Por fin habla Jurina pensando en las consecuencias que pedirán derívense. –Ni siquiera se soportan actualmente–

–¿A no? A me parece todo lo contrario–

–Bueno, es una desafortunada larga historia–

***Volviendo al callejon***

–Mira nada más, una parejita– El tipo disfrutaba de lo que veía y eso que no sabía que ambas eran chicas, Yamamoto llevaba puesta un gorra y su típica vestimenta negra.

–Hey, váyanse a un hotel, este es un lugar peligroso– Los dos que estaban a fuera entraron para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Miyuki separándose de los labios de Sayaka, quien se queda como idiota, se deja ver aunque la oscuridad ayudaba que no la vieran completamente y les sonríe.

–Disculpen, no sabíamos que ustedes también ocupaban este lugar– Dijo dándoles a entender que harían lo mismo.

–No, no nosotros no hacemos esas cosas–

–Solo váyanse de aquí si no quieres pasarla mal– Dijo otro.

–Sí, si– Sayaka engrosando un poco su voz y bajando un poco más la visera de la gorra toma a Miyuki de la canilla y la saca del callejón lo más rápido que puede.

–Hasta luego chicos– De forma cínica y sin miedo alguno se atreve a despedirse de ellos como toda una actriz impecable.

Ellas corren directo al auto estando involucrada ahora la periodista no podían hacer mucho así que su vigilancia tuvo un ligero fracaso, le dieron la vuelta al coche donde encontrando a Jurina y a Miyawaki ocultas viendo por encima del vehículo.

–Al auto, al auto– Grita entre dientes quitando los seguros eléctricos y las chicas se suben a la parte trasera mientras que Miyuki y Sayaka entran apresuradamente por la perta del copiloto.

–Déjame pasar–

–¿Por qué no usas la otra puerta? –

–Por qué no pueden ver que subimos a este auto– Responde en medio de forcejeos.

–¡Oye!, Fíjate donde pones tus manos– Accidentalmente Sayaka se apoyaba en las piernas de Miyuki para poder pasar al volante pero el bochorno entre ellas les impedía hacerlas cosas bien –¿Sera que quieres continuar lo del callejón–

–¿Qué? Claro que no… ¡quítate! si me hubieras dejado entrar antes no tendría necesidad de apoyarme en algún lugar–

–Pretextos–

–¡HA! Ni que me muriera por tocarte–

En la parte trasera del auto solo veían como esas dos chicas no podían ponerse de acuerdo y una gran tención se percibía entre ellas. Cuando por fin Yamamoto pudo llegar al volante antes de ponerlo en marcha observaron el movimiento que se daba en el callejón, la llegada de varios vehículos que se estacionaban lejos y llegaban sus tripulantes a destiempo caminando.

–Parece que hoy se puso interesante– Sakura comenta desde la parte trasera.

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí Sakura? – Pregunta Jurina.

–Es mi trabajo agente, también tengo mis contactos–

–Sus contactos son muy sospechosos– Sayaka mira por el retrovisor a Sakura hablándole con desconfianza.

–Y los sospechosos se convierten en sus contactos ¿O me equivoco? –

–Astuta la periodista, como debe de ser– Responde a su comentario devolviendo su mirada al frente. –En fin, hoy no podemos hacer mucho – Sayaka enciende el motor del auto –Volvamos debemos reportar esto– y con cautela se retiran del lugar.

Al llegar a la comandancia todas excepto Jurina, bajan del auto, la periodista solo espera a que le devuelvan su cámara de la cual extrajeron las fotos tomadas por Miyuki y se despide de ellas. Al volver de nuevo al auto, abochornadas por todo lo acontecido Sayaka recuerda algo.

–Por cierto Watanabe, ¿no tenías algo que decirnos a Jurina y a mí? –

–Sí, pero será en otra ocasión–

–Cómo quieras– Sayaka enciende el auto y lo pone en marcha.

Un par de horas más tarde por fin Jurina vuelve a casa pero lo que era inevitable sentir era la tensión provocada entre Sayaka y la doctora Miyuki. En definitiva no son muy buenas para trabajar como pareja de agentes e incluso sucedieron cosas extrañas en ausencia de Jurina y el reciente acontecimiento no ayudaba mucho.

****Días después****

La vida de Jurina no cambio mucho, se mantuvo algunos días más encerrada en casa, más cómoda pero encerrada al fin. Cada día que pasaba podía notar la mejoría a sus heridas de las cuales aún dolían un poco si hacia movimientos bruscos pero un instinto muy suyo la llevaba a ejercitarse.

***Inicio de Semana***

Por fin Jurina vuelve al aula de clases, de nuevo solo con Miyuki ya que Sayaka uso su motocicleta, todo este tiempo Miyuki era quien usaba el auto.

–¡Oh! Ahí está Enrique, iré a saludar te veo en el aula– Expreso Miyuki en cuanto bajaron del auto.

–Sí– Respondió Jurina tomando su maleta deportiva, hoy sin duda no faltaría a sus clases de natación.

Así que Jurina camina sola por los caminos de la universidad siendo vista por muchos e ignorada por otros.

–¡Jurina! –

–¿Sakura?¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Sabía que hoy volverías a tus "clases" – Dijo acentuando con sus dedos "las clases".

–¿Estas siguiéndome? –

–¿Me vas a arrestar por eso? –

–No, claro que no–

–¿Podrás agendarme una cita agente? –

–Shhh, no me llames así aquí–

–¡OH! Es verdad lo siento U-T-A-G-A-W-A– Sakura deletrea su nombre con una sonrisa traviesa tomándola del brazo y caminado junto a ella.

–No lo sé, debo volver al trabajo– Responde seriamente –¿Por qué no me lo pediste mientras estaba en reposo en casa? Fue bastante aburrida hora que lo pienso –

–¿Acaso esta estudiante admite que me extraña? –

–¿Eh? No, no… es decir, sabias que no estaba haciendo nada–

–Está bien, entiendo que lo que suceda entre nosotros es casual aunque no haya ocurrido nada últimamente– Jurina la miraba con el rostro aliviado pensando en que Sakura en verdad es diferente a otras chicas –Pero me asegurare de que eso cambie– De pronto el semblante fue acechante y muy seductor y no solo eso, Sakura bajo la mirada de Jurina se acerca a su mejilla y deja un muy cariñoso beso en ella.

Estando ya por los pasillos que van a su aula, y como si todo ello fuese planeado, cuando Miyawaki termina su muestra de afecto, de reojo ve a alguien aproximarse y para su deleite alguien muy bien conocido.

–Maestra, buen día– Dice con cinismo sin soltar el brazo de Jurina quien voltea de inmediato cruzando en un triángulo muy interesante y un silencio incómodo. –Bien, debo retirarme recuerda llamarme Jurina–

–S-si–

–Hasta luego, hermanita– Sakura sonríe y se va de lugar como si hubiera salido triunfadora.

Dejando en aquel pasillo la mirada sorprendida de Jurina por lo que acaba de escuchar y la mirada incomoda y molesta de la maestra que obviamente no quería que se enterara nadie de su fraternidad.

–¿Hermana? ¿Miyawaki es su hermana?–

–No tengo porque dar ningún tipo de explicación– Dijo la maestra dando pasos al frente apresuradamente para huir cuanto antes de ahí. Pero Jurina la tomo de la canilla antes de que se le fuera, regresándola bruscamente.

–No, claro que no, pero al menos las gracias debería de escuchar–

Nuevamente un silencio se apodera del pasillo, y una mirada obstinada lucha contra otra igual como si el destino se divirtiera con ellas y les propiciara ocasiones para que ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas.

–Me alegra verte por aquí de vuelta–

Más de lo que Jurina había pedido, el tono de voz perfecto y la mirada dejando ver lo que se ha negado a decir, Jurina la suelta suavizando sus facciones y ella gira para caminar de nuevo hacia donde iba antes de encontrarlas en el pasillo. Jurina solo observa cómo se marcha y como ahora tiene muchas preguntas tanto para la maestra como para la periodista. Es como si hubiera planeado un motivo para concretar la cita que antes le ha pedo y esto se tornaba cada vez más confuso y extraño.

Ella devuelve su vista al frente y comienza a caminar con la palabra "hermana" resonando en su cabeza, por más que quería dejarlo de lado por un momento le era imposible. Había tenido que ver con ambas, justa mente ambas y debe aceptar que se siente atraída más por una que por la otra pero siente necesidad más de una que de la otra.

*****Aula de clases****

Jurina miraba distraídamente por la ventana las clases han sido en verdad aburridas, pero es mejor eso que estar en casa haciendo nada. Un alumno captura la atención de todos los presentes dando el aviso de que la Maestra Matsui no llegaría a clase.

–Hey, ¿quieres ir a la cafetería? Tenemos un par de horas libres antes de irnos–

–Ah, si– Ella se pone de pie resignada a que esto sucederá muy a menudo, creyendo que la maestra la está evitando –¿Y, Miyuki? – Pregunta conforme comienzan a caminar para dirigirse a la cafetería.

–Estas tan en tu mundo que no te diste cuenta que vino el tipejo ese por ella–

–Lo siento, ni siquiera sé de qué se trataron las clases hoy–

–Ya lo note–

–¿Por qué no arreglas las cosas con ella? Digo, después de lo que sucedio–

–¿Eh? ¿Acaso la heridas de bala afectaron tu cerebro? ¿Estás loca? Además, eso de lo que hablas fue meramente de trabajo –

–Claro, de trabajo…–

–No fue nada, solo fue para salir bien libradas–

–Ahá, ¿y de seguro Miyawaki y yo hicimos lo mismo? –

–Ya sé que no se justifica, pero no me puedo hacer muchas ilusiones cuando viene ese tipejo y me lo restregar en la cara cada que se da la oportunidad–

–Pero tú vives con ella–

–¿Y? no hemos hablado desde encontoces–

–¿Cómo que "y"? La tienes cerca la mayor parte del tiempo y eso mi amiga, es una ventaja enooooorme~ y si no hablan es más por ti que por ella–

Llegan a la cafetería e interrumpen su conversación mientras hace cada una su pedido, cuando obtienen sus alimentos caminan a una banca compartida para degustar brevemente de ellos.

–Ya dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?– Pregunta cambiando el centro de la conversación mientras da pequeños sorbos al jugo de naranja que acaba de comprar y se sientan una frente a la otra por un momento.

–No es que me preocupe, solo me dejo sorprendida algo de lo que me entere esta mañana–

–¿Y que sucedió? –

–Bueno, esta mañana Miyawaki vino y me acompaño hasta uno de los pasillos y nos encontramos con la maestra Matsui por "casualidad"–

–Claro casualidad –

–¿Qué? –

–No, nada es solo que Miyawaki no me da buena espina. Bueno, entonces ya te encontraste con ella, eso explica tu tranquilidad inusual ¿y qué sucedió después? –

–Cuando Sakura se despidió dijo "hasta luego hermana" –

Yamamoto escupe de inmediato el sorbo que apenas estaba degustando en su paladar generándose también una tos que no cesaba mientras buscaba una servilleta para limpiarse.

–¡Wakala! Oye ten más cuidado– Jurina se limpiaba un poco de su rostro y su chaqueta lo que Sayaka le escupió accidentalmente.

–¿Qué? – Incrédula y aun limpiándose pregunta.

–Lo que oyes y la maestra no lo negó– La expresión en Jurina era de intriga y de incredulidad.

–Ósea que te has acostado con las dos…– Medita Sayaka entendiendo la distracción de su amiga como un pensamiento más que pregunta aprovechando muy bien la situación –Solo eso te faltaba en tu lista de pendientes ahora puedes tacharlo…Sucia….– Le dice en tono juguetón y de confianza.

–Ya, me siento extraña, en verdad–

–Bueno, tienes una buena razón para hacerlo– Dice volviendo a su seriedad –Oye, pero hasta donde yo sé a ti te gusta la maestra ¿no? –

–Siento algo muy extraño cuando estoy con ella, algunos gestos algunos modos me cautivan y es como si ya la conociera, me intriga, me desespera me come el alma– Sayaka de pronto ve a su amiga como es muy sensible a la mención de la única persona que a pesar de que ya habían tenido intimidad, le es renuente –Es tan cambiante, tan madura e inmadura al mismo tiempo…–

–Ok ok entiendo ¿Pero, Miyawaki?... –

–¿Sakura? Pues, ella es, algo fuera de mí, la mayoría de mis conquistas no tenían una personalidad definida y solo trataban desesperadamente de llamar mi atención y ella es todo lo opuesto, tiene su propio carácter incluso en sus propios pensamientos es interesante, saca de mi un instinto que no todas pueden pero sin importarle si me interesa o no–

–Ósea que, ¿te gustan las dos? –

Jurina no responde nada, suspira pensando quizá en su propia respuesta, pero si se ha dado cuenta de algo en todo este tiempo y es de una sola cosa, es de un sentimiento dentro de ella que desconoce.

–No, las dos no–

–¿Cómo dices? –

–No me gustan las dos, solo quiero a una pero no lo entiendo yo, jamás había estado en una situación así–

–"Así" te refieres a que, ¿sientes que nada es normal, a que te… pues simplemente te desconoces? …–

–Parase que sabes más que yo del tema, Komatsu– Jurina se recarga en el respaldo de su silla y cruza sus brazos.

–No lo creo, en estos momentos ni yo sé que sucede con mi vida– Dice pensativa – Lo que si se es que, hay muchas formas de amar, pero el amor es uno solo y es tan intenso que creo que estas cayendo por fin en sus misterios–

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?…–

–Que apenas es el comienzo Jurina, vivir en la indiferencia todo este tiempo el hecho de conocerla o de enfrentarte con alguien que no es nada fácil e indescifrable, que es capaz de contradecir tu lógica de jugar con tu ágil mente, te ha llevado adonde estas ahora, perdida y sin poder tomar el control, engañándote a ti misma haciéndote la fuerte pero por dentro eres un caos ¿Me equivoco?–

Jurina, asimilando cada una de las palabras que Yamamoto le ha dicho con cierta verdad y tan honesta como nunca. Es increíble la empatía que esta mujer genera cuando se lo propone, si alguien conoce de la locura en esos sentimientos mejor que nadie es ella, Ausente, en la mesa de la cafetería Jurina se enteraba de lo que realmente está ocurriendo dentro de ella.

–¿Cómo se puede querer desmedidamente a alguien que no se interesa por ti? –

–Bienvenida a mi mundo–

–¿Eh? ¿Miyuki no te quiere? –

–Lo nuestro solo fue un juego de niñas, dudo mucho que lo que ha ocurrido últimamente sea algo serio y también dudo que su conducta haya cambiado, ella ilusiona a cuanto chico guapo se le pone enfrente y claro, el tipejo que conoció en esta Universidad–

–Pero a ninguna otra según tengo entendido ¿Tú no solo la quieres cierto?– Sayaka hace una mueca de molestia y deja salir un suspiro pero se podía sentir en ella mucha frustración. –¿La amas? – Ante tan clara pregunta, Sayaka la mira y lentamente baja la vista ala mesa.

–Si me hubiesen hecho esa pregunta hace un par de años te diría sin pensar que sí, pero hoy no lo sé– Con tristeza y reflejados en su mirada perdida momentos desconocidos que le causan dolor responde con honestidad –Cuando conoces a la perfección a esa persona puedes esperar cualquier cosa y difícilmente algo te sorprende y créeme ella rompió toda esperanza y yo…yo le cambie la vida a ella y a mi tío–

–¿Qué es Sayaka? ¿Qué es eso que te impide estar con ella? – A Jurina le llama la atención la amargura en sus palabras y olvidando por un momento sus propios males se dispone a indagaren el alma de la chica –No estoy de acuerdo en que ella no siente nada por ti–

–¿Eh? –

–Yo sé que ella en verdad te quiere, sé que eres lo más importante en su vida pero tú, ¿qué es lo que has hecho tu para ella? –

–Ya hice suficiente en la preparatoria–

–No, nunca es suficiente. Lo único que encuentra en ti son ofensas, es lógico que se la pacen agrediéndose si tú lo único que haces es huir pero la pregunta es ¿de qué? y eso solo tú lo sabes– Es verdad, Sayaka en su cabeza lo sabe, desde que Miyuki volvió a aparecer en por tercera vez su vida lo único que ha hecho es huir, de ella y del recuerdo que representa. Pero la mezcla de emociones la tentación en su cuerpo, la seducción de Miyuki la hace flaquear sin embargo el miedo que existe en ella es más grande –Como sea Sayaka, ella no siempre va a estar ahí–

Tal y como se lo dijo una vez ella a Jurina, "no siempre va estar ahí" sus propias palabras se vuelven contra ella y le caen con muy mal sabor.

En ese momento un señor de edad avanzada parecía estarce ahogando con algo pues tomaba de su garganta y golpeaba su pecho, comenzaba a tornarse de un color purpura. Eran las claras señales de que se le estaba acabando el oxígeno y al parecer nadie sabía qué hacer. Jurina no lo dudó ni un segundo y corrió hacia él para darle los primeros auxilios y Sayaka fue un vital apoyo.

Con la situación bajo control, las chicas de sangre fría se aseguraban de que el individuo se encontrara bien.

–Gracias– Dijo el señor viendo el rostro de sus salvadoras tocando su garganta.

–No tiene nada que agradecer–

–Ohh, pero si ustedes son– En sorpresa el hombre las reconoce –Es una suerte que estuvieran justo ahora aquí–

–¿Usted nos conoce? –

–Por supuesto, señoritas soy el Decano Castillo y sé muy bien que hacen aquí–

–Oh, mucho gusto señor– Ambas chicas lo saludan con una respetuosa reverencia.

–Las vigilo de cerca y debo decirles que, es emocionante vigilar a las que vigilan– El señor se echa a reír de su propio mal chiste –En fin, gracias señoritas y como sé a qué clase se dirigen a hora, señorita Mat aamh Utagawa, perdón, entregue este maletin a su maestra Matsui está bastante ocupada con el próximo festival cultural de esta benemérita casa de estudios–

–Entonces, ¿Por esa razón no se presentó a clases? –

–Sí, lo entregaría yo mismo pero pasare por la unidad médica ya que me duele un poco la garganta después de lo sucedido, así que le encargo y se lo haga llegar es muy importante–

–Ahh, si, por supuesto–

–Bueno, me retiro–

–Utagawa, te acompañaría en esta sencilla misión pero tengo un asunto pendiente así que, anda y ve por respuestas–

–¡Oye! Estábamos hablando de ti–

–Te veo más tarde– Yamamoto huye nuevamente de una conversación en las que sabe, tiene todas las de perder y simplemente se va.

–aah~ Genial– Expresa resignada mirando el maletín que le ha entregado el Decano.

¿Cómo explicar lo sucedido? Realmente hoy no llego a la universidad pensando en conversar con su maestra, en este tiempo inactiva había decidido firmemente olvidarse de ello, el primer paso era aceptar que le gustaba ahora solo debía dejarlo pasar y dedicarse a lo que había venido a este país pero ahora resulta que debe, incluso, buscarla por órdenes del mismo decano.

Sabiendo que no cuenta con mucho tiempo ella camina directo al edificio donde se encuentran los cubículos y salas pertenecientes a su facultad. Muy poco concurrido como era una costumbre, los estudiantes preferían pasar su tiempo en las cafeterías o en los jardines aledaños o de la misma institución. Cuando llega a la puerta siente un nerviosismo que la hace sentir estúpida, de pronto no sabe cómo actuar.

Comienza por lomas obvio, llamar a la puerta. El primer contacto no obtuvo ningún resultado así que asumió momentáneamente que no estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, al alzar sus nudillos nuevamente la puerta se abre y otorga el paso sin saber de quién se trata. Al entrar Jurina ve que a simple vista su maestra pare estar muy ocupada centrando su atención en varios documentos, hojas de diseño, pilas de libros con separadores mientras ella se paseaba por toda su pequeña oficina.

–Buenas tardes, maestra–

De golpe, deja de hacer lo que hacía y voltea de inmediato hacia la puerta donde estaba parada su alumna y también a quien menos quería ver en estos instantes. Desde un rincón de su oficina la miro fijamente y a pesar de querer ignorar lo que anteriormente habló con Sakura, el incidente de la mañana se ha quedado con muchas dudas y sabe que Jurina también las tiene.

Jurina siente la mirada diferente y también la observa pero recuerdo por qué está ahí y reacciona inmediatamente.

–Oh, disculpe que me presente en su oficina, si no fuera por una petición del decano y un incidente no me atrevería a molestarla–

–¿Qué le hace pensar que me molesta? – La maestra da algunos pasos se queda en la parte lateral de una de sus sillas delanteras de su escritorio. Jurina tira una risa irónica ¿Cómo le pregunta eso después de toda esa indiferencia con que la trata?

–Creo que es bastante obvia la respuesta– Murmura en un comentario sarcástico mirando hacia otro lado –No he venido decirle nada de eso–

–Tiene razón– Jurina se extraña del cambio repentino, definitivamente esta mujer es diferente en todo momento, su inestabilidad es también un atractivo que ella misma no comprende por qué le llama enteramente su atención. –Creo que hay muchas preguntas en el aire ¿no le parece? – La maestra le hace una seña con su mano para que tome asiento en una de sus sillas.

Tan extraño, era lo único en lo que podía pensar la agente, tan sin igual esta persona, de pronto su maestra se muestra interesada en entablar una conversación. Es sus términos policiacos juraría que es como un trámite antes de entrar a una sala de interrogatorios ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con ella siempre se siente de esa mera? Nunca sabe que esperar del momento y todo lo que sucede es improbable y probable al mismo tiempo.

–Usted también tiene mucha razón– Responde cayendo en su invitación y tomando asiento –Las hay ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?–

–Para empezar, ¿qué es lo que la trae por aquí? Menciono al Decano hace unos instantes –

–Oh, es verdad– Jurina hace algunos movimientos para mostrar el pequeño maletín aparentemente con mucha importancia –El Decano me pidió que le hiciera llegar esto– Ella extiende su brazo izquierdo hacia ella para entregarle el objeto. La maestra toma asiento a un lado de ella tomando lo que le daba con su mano opuesta.

–¿Precisamente a usted? – Comento observando el contenido.

–Créame que también me lo pregunte–

–¿usted conoce el contenido de esto? –

–No–

–Es curiosos como le confían algo así–

–Pues sí y no lo es, el decano estaba en la cafetería y comenzó a ahogarse con algo en su garganta y Komatsu y yo lo asistimos–

–Más curiosos aun como le gusta salvar vidas. Me temo que he sido muy grosera con usted– En definitiva esto era muy extraño.

–¿Perdón? –

–Creo, no, es decir. Debo agradecerte el haber arriesgado tu vida para proteger la mía– Jurina hace un gesto de incomprensión total.

–¿A qué viene eso ahora? –

–De cierta forma, estuve preocupada por ti–

–¿Qué? Eso no me lo creo ni si quiera un…–

–Lo hice–

–¿Eh? – Cortando sus palabras, simplemente se queda sin ellas –¿Qué hizo? –

–Fui al hospital y te vi recostada, dormida y no quise molestar– La mirada fija en ella le hace una emoción desconocida pero le agrada –¿te sorprende? –

–Por supuesto que lo hace–

–Miyawaki estaba en ese momento y–

–Oh, si ella me visitó un par de veces–

–Parece que se conocen realmente bien–

–Ahh, pues si–

–Más de lo… profesional…–

Jurina recuerda sus palabras y las de Yamamoto de hace unos instantes en la cafetería, sin duda alguna esta mujer es bastante extraña. Así que muy segura de si misma afronta las circunstancias y la oportunidad que le otorga su maestra.

–¿Le afecta? O ¿acaso… te importa? –

–En lo absoluto Utagawa– La maestra se pone de pie y camina detrás de su escritorio guardando el maletín con una actitud muy sospechosa, actitud que Jurina está dispuesta a descifrar después de que la ha llamado Jurina y de nuevo por su apellido.

Ella también se pone de pie y camina hasta ella quedando detrás –Me parece todo lo contrario– La maestra se gira sabiendo que está detrás y la encara con una confianza como si leyera apropósito sus movimientos –hablemos claro ¿Por qué me haces creer que tienes interés en mí? ¿Por qué desesperadamente me haces creer que no lo tienes? ¿Por qué goza de torturar a mi cabeza con su supuesta madurez, cuando me da impresión de que quiere todo lo contrario? –

–Me importas– La simpleza en sus palabras y peor aún la honestidad que se respira en ellas confunde aún más aun corazón inestable contrastante con lo que sucedió la última vez en este mismo sitio –Por supuesto que me importas y por eso trato de mantenerme al margen– Sin ningún temor y a nada de distancia la maestra la miraba serenamente sabiendo que su alumna está sorprendida.

Jurina se queda fría, de pronto no sabe cómo reaccionar ante las voces que la han torturado todo este tiempo sin dejarla dormir y que sorpresivamente se quedaron calladas, su mente está en blanco asimilando lo que la maestra acaba de decir y su cuerpo no le responde.

–Que sucede Jurina – Más era su sorpresa y más su repentino nerviosismo –Parece que ha perdido la seguridad con la que se paró de esa silla–

–¿Usted me está probando?¿Está jugando conmigo acaso? –

–De ninguna manera Jurina, te debo la vida–

Qué extraña atmosfera sorpresivamente creada, un escenario que jamás se imaginó y menos orquestado por la misma maestra. Su celular timbra y ella ve de inmediato el identificador de llamadas, era del departamento pero no contesta, no podía hacerlo frente a ella.

–Debo retirarme pero… –

–Descuida, seré la misma la próxima vez– Jurina no cabía en la sorpresa, era como si la maestra supiera lo que ella ha estado pensando todo este tiempo.

Su teléfono vuelve a timbrar y no le queda más que caminar hacia la puerta para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

–Hasta mañana– Ella sale y contesta su llamada tras cerrar la puerta.

En aquella pequeña oficina la maestra continuaba parada asimilando también lo que acaba de suceder, pero con un rostro sereno y con semblante victoriosos, todo parecía indicar que se arriesgó tramando algo en su mente. Después de tirar una extraña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, regresa a hacer lo que hacía antes de la llegada de su alumna.

Jurina camina hasta el estacionamiento tratando de comprender lo que ha ocurrido en la oficina de la maestra, llega su coche, sube en él y se pone en marcha.

****DEPRTAMENTO DE POLICIAS******

Todos los elementos de asuntos internos son llamados a la sala de juntas, es el grupo con el que han estado trabajando en conjunto las agentes y la forense. Todos estaban en sus asientos.

–Buenas tardes agentes, forense, los he reunido con urgencia para informarles que– El jefe parecía verse afectado por el acontecimiento –nuestro informante, el que ultrajo a la agente Yamamoto acaba de ser ejecutado dentro de la prisión–

Los murmuros no tardaron en llegar y había muchas dudas en el aire así como preguntas y miradas interrogativas en conjunto con la sorpresa y duda.

–¿Qué? – Yamamoto desde su asiento se cuestiona mientras el ruido era amedrentado por el jefe.

–Guarden silencio– Dice seriamente –seguramente se están preguntando por qué le informo esto pues, el detenido fue encontrado muerto en su celda y no solo eso, con herida de bala. Disparos tan certeros en la espalda y peor aún, el arma pertenecía a este departamento. La información proporcionada por el ahora occiso resulto ser cierta y entre nosotros hay infiltrados – el directos hace una pausa y traga saliva –Agente Yamamoto–

–Si– Responde desde su lugar

–Entregue su placa y su arma–

–¿Qué? – Sorpresivamente se pone de pie y se exalta –¿Insinúa que yo lo he matado? –

–Es nuestro sospechoso principal por lo ocurrido anteriormente o ¿debo recordarle que le fracturo la mano? además, lamento mucho informarle que su arma fue encontrada en la celda–

–¿¡Qué!? – La cara de Sayaka no tenía precio y sus compañeras se miraban entre ellas –Eso no puede ser posible, he tenido mi arma desde que la entregaron ustedes–

–Un momento no pueden hacerle esto es mi compañera y yo pondría mi vida en sus manos– Jurina sale en defensa de su amiga ante este aparente injusto suceso.

–Sabemos que os lleváis bien entre ustedes, pero ante las pruebas por el momento es la presunta culpable–

–Esto es absurdo– Yamamoto había dejado de ver a su alrededor y solo miraba dentro de sí misma en sus propios pensamientos. Dos policías muy bien vestidos ya se acercaban a la agente la cual estaba ignorando todo movimiento hasta que sintió como la tomaban de ambos brazos –¿Pero qué? –

–¿Y Quién ha revisado dichas pruebas? – Una voz se alza fuerte y clara.

–Obviamente alguien que no esté relacionada con ella–

–Que conveniente– Sorpresivamente Miyuki también sale en su defensa –¿Podría yo ver dichas pruebas?–

–Por supuesto, pero en calidad de forense–

–¿Está queriendo decir que no puedo intervenir? O mejor dicho ¿Ni la agente Jurina ni yo podemos intervenir? –

–Así es–

–Llévensela–

–¿QUÉ? – Jurina se exalta pero Yamamoto permanecía en silencio –¿Adónde la llevaran? –

–Estará detenida por 72 horas sin tener contacto alguno con nadie, cumplido el tiempo establecido podrán visitarla en los separos hasta cumplir 48 horas que es el tiempo establecido para reunir las pruebas que la incriminen o que la absuelvan–

–¿72 horas? ¿Esto es una broma cierto? –

–No agente Matsui– Responde la agente Lola –Yo me estoy haciendo cargo del caso – De ser culpable será extraditada a su país–

–Pero debe de haber pruebas consistentes, videos de cámaras de vigilancia–

–¡Lo sabemos perfectamente agente!– Corta su agudo instinto investigador de forma fría la agente Lola –Usted no va a decirnos lo que se debe de hacer– La prepotencia con la que estaban siendo tratadas de pronto fue inesperada para las chicas extrajeras. Esto crea un primer rose entre ambas agentes pues la mirada de Jurina no era muy amistosa muy por lo contrario estaba furiosa.

Sin decir más, la Agente Yamamoto es despojada de sus objetos y conducida a los separos donde permanecerá al menos tres días, ante la vista de todos los compañeros y una mirada frustrada de Miyuki y Jurina.

–Eso es todo agente, pueden retirarse a sus labores–

–Pe…–

–HE DICHO QUE ES TODO– La voz de mando opaca las palabras de Jurina dejando claro que no hay derecho a réplica – A ustedes dos las veo hasta mañana, vayan a casa–

–¿Cómo? –

–Por hoy es todo para ustedes–

–Eso es- -–Miyuki se acerca a la exasperada Jurina y la toma del brazo sacándola de ahí y llevándola directo al estacionamiento.

Estando dentro del auto permanecen en silencio hasta llegar a casa, donde se sentían más en confianza.

–Yamamoto me dijo que habían sucedido cosas es mi ausencia–

–Sí, así es–

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –

–Pues, paquetería explosiva, accidentes fallidos, cosas como esas–

–Esto es muy extraño–

–Lo es– Responde Miyuki –Jurina, acompáñame– Miyuki le indica que la siga a su habitación donde tenía montado un pequeño laboratorio –Hace tiempo me di cuenta de algunas cosas–

–¿Qué cosas? –

–Las pruebas de ADN y de sangre me han arrojado resultados escalofriantes–

–Se más clara por favor–

–Entre los cadáveres de aquí y los restos encontrados antes de que nosotros viniéramos a este país he notado similitudes–

–¿Están directamente relacionados? –

–Así es– Responde con seriedad –Tome varios informes clasificados, aquí hay más que solo una investigación de narcotráfico Jurina–

–Esto no me gusta nada– Jurina parecía león enjaulado paseándose por toda la habitación de Miyuki.

Ambas estaban preocupadas por la repentina privación de libertad de Yamamoto, a pesar de las diferencias entre Miyuki y ella, en verdad estaban tomando muy en serio un posible sabotaje.

–Y me temo que, si es verdad lo que había dicho antes el sospechoso sobre infiltrados, alguien muy astuto lo sabe–

–Y quieren sacarnos de la jugada– Analiza Jurina

–Puede ser–

–No voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya–

–Yo tampoco–

–No sé cómo, pero debemos tener acceso a esas pruebas–

–Yo me encargo de eso– Dice con mucha seguridad Miyuki –Tu encárgate de conseguir testigos o pruebas que estén a favor de Sayaka–

–Cuenta con eso–

Las chicas se ausentaron de la escuela infiltrándose en otros lugares sin que nadie se diera cuenta cada una haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a su amiga.

****Cumplidas las 72 horas ***

A pesar de ser una celda fría Sayaka sentía un calor que no podía soportar, bañada en sudor, su pulso acelerado junto a su respiración agitada su cuerpo le dolía completamente y la cabeza no era la excepción. Recostada en la fría cama de concreto en posición fetal trataba de contrarrestar y resistir el aparente resfriado. Solo una manta delgada la separaba de esa fría cama. Escucha como unas llaves abrían cerraduras y algunas rejas se deslizaban a la distancia y cada vez más cerca.

–Yamamoto– Un guardia la llama –Y ella reuniendo algunas fuerzas intenta reincorporarse pero le es inútil, solo logra adoptar una nueva posición boca arriba pero para su sorpresa no distingue nada entra la penumbra de la celda y su vista nublada. Ella se había negado a probar alimento y solo dejo pasar las horas.

–Tómese su tiempo– Dijo el guardia abriendo la reja de la celda de Sayaka.

–Gracias– respondió mirando con cautela a Sayaka que no se había levantado y en quien puso su vista desde antes de que abriera la puerta de la celda y observa esa escena deprimente –Espere– Ella detiene al guardia –¿Pero acaso no se da cuenta usted que ella se encuentra mal? –

–Pues, pues si pero yo acabo de cambiar el turno hoy y me informaron que la reclusa no ha probado alimento y no se ha levantado de ahí desde que llego–

–Negligentes– Inmediatamente se acerca ella y toma su mano para medir el pulso –¿Sabe usted quien es ella?

–Lo sé, solo que–

–Necesito que traiga algunas cosas, ya que a mí no me dejaron pasar lo que traía– Miyuki le dice verbalmente lo que necesita.

–Pero…–

–Soy Médico, doctora de hecho, y solo le estoy pidiendo lo indispensable para atenderla–

–¿Y no me meteré en problemas por esto? –

–Créame que ellos ya tienen un gran problema enzima cuando se enteren en la embajada el trato que le han dado, ella es la sobrina del director del departamento de asuntos internos de Tokio–

–Ah, ah… en seguida traeré lo que me ha pedido–

Cuando el guardia se retira, ella mira a Sayaka en un estado deplorable, más pálido de lo habitual, las mejillas enrojecidas, el evidente sudor y la forma en que su cuerpo tiembla. Le importa, claro que le importa y usando sus conocimientos observa lo que tiene a la mano, un pequeño lavamanos y algunas toallas, y actúa de inmediato.

Boca arriba le era imposible reincorporarse, de pronto una mano fría junto con una toalla mojado le refresca la nuca y siente también como desabrocha deliberadamente su camisa sin poder poner resistirse sabe que su lencería está expuesta, coloca una compresa fría en su abdomen y la sensación al principio es torturante pero después, es reconfortante, de la misma forma esa mano con otra toalla limpia el sudor de su frente y de sus clavículas. Sin medicamentos y solo usando viejos trucos para contrarrestar la temperatura, Miyuki hacia lo mejor que podía y parecía funcionar.

–Doctora – El guardia vuelve a entrar a la celda y se queda boquiabierto por aquel perfecto medio cuerpo descubierto.

–¿Que está mirando? – Miyuki al darse cuenta de eso se le pone enfrente tapando su vista –Deme lo que ha traído y retírese por favor–

–Ah…ah… si, si con su permiso– Sonrojado el guardia se retira.

Miyuki procede a inyectarle una solución y después de algunos minutos cambiando las compresas improvisadas Yamamoto comenzó a dar señales de mejoría, ya no temblaba, su respiración se restablecía y su cuerpo caliente parecía volver a una temperatura normal.

Entre abriendo sus parpados por fin logra discernir la figura de ese alguien que ha estado ayudándola.

–Eres tú– Dice con desgano intentando apoyarse en sus codos para sentarse.

–Sé que hubieses deseado ver a Jurina, pero perdió en piedra papel y tijeras – Sin dudarlo Miyuki toma uno de sus brazos para ayudarle.

–¿Dejaron a la suerte a ver quién me visitaba? – Pregunta con dificultad pero dejando ver su sarcasmo.

–Parece que si estas mucho mejor. Algo así, lo cierto es que, Jurina prefirió que viniera yo por si te encontrabas mal– Ella se sienta aun lado de Sayaka. –Y por lo que veo, si lo estabas–

–Solo es un refriado– Dice ella llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

–Ni siquiera puedes levantarte– El rostro de Miyuki desprendía preocupación honesta.

–Gracias– Solo dice eso apoyando ambas manos en la cama de concreto encogiéndose un poco de los hombros.

–No tienes que agradecer, somos compañeras y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotras–

–Tienes razón– Con ironía y de nueva cuenta, sus propias palabras se vuelven contra ella.

–Ten come esto– Miyuki le ofrecía agua y alguno de los alimentos que el guardia trajo.

Sayaka no se opuso a ello e intento ingerir el alimento, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo en gran cantidad, dado a la misma intolerancia de su estómago debido al estrés sometido estos tres días.

–Hoy se cumplen las 72 horas–

–Lo sé–

–No me parece que debas estar aquí en esas condiciones–

–¿Y qué más se puede hacer? soy tratada como una delincuente–

–No puedo permitir eso– De pronto se pone de pie ante la vista cansada de Sayaka –Y yo me hare cargo –

En ese mismo momento el guardia llega a la celda y sin decirle más, ella sale con un aspecto molesto dejando a Sayaka sorprendida por esa actitud que no veía en ella desde hace mucho tiempo.


	12. 12 11-De vuelta a Casa PTE 1-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 10 -De regreso a casa PTE 1-

Sayaka se había quedado sentada en esa incomoda cama de concreto. Pensativa, su rostro reflejaba incertidumbre y preocupación. Sabía que pronto seria llevada a la sala de interrogatorio una vez hechas todas las pruebas y recaudación de indicios. Temía por la llegada de ese momento pues de la verdad dependía su libertad o su extradición.

*****Casa*****

Miyuki volvió a casa donde se encontraba Jurina haciendo algunas llamadas para poder conseguir pruebas o indicios que pudiera investigar.

–¡Miyuki!– Exclamo cuando la vio entrar.

–Jurina, ¿Cómo vas? – Ella se sobresalta un poco pero se le veía decaída.

–No he podido infiltrarme a los archivos para sacar una copia del reporte, así que se lo encargue a alguien, espero pronto poder verlos ¿Y ti como te fue, como está Sayaka?–

–Ella tiene un resfrió, no puede pasar más tiempo ahí o su estado se complicara, por otro lado aun no puedo conseguir una copia de las pruebas pero estoy en eso, mañana mismo serán mías– Dice con mucha determinación –Sin embargo, por lo poco que vi todo apunta que son certeras– De nuevo su semblante es triste y frustrado.

–¿Te preocupa en verdad cierto? –

–Y como no lo haría, ella siempre será importante–

–¿Solo importante? –

–Sí, solo eso– Evasiva esquiva la mirada de Jurina dejando su bolso sobre uno de los sillones.

–Ohh ya veo– Jurina no creyendo nada de su supuesto desinterés hacia la persona de Sayaka en eso son muy similares, un par de orgullosas –En fin, no estará mucho tiempo ahí–

–¿A no? –

–No, y debemos volver a los separos ahora mismo–

–¿Por qué? –

–Porque esto se va a poner interesante–

–¿De qué hablas? –

–En el camino te explico–

Ellas vuelven a salir de su casa para dirigirse de nuevo a los separos y encontrarse con otro par de peculiares personajes.

*****Separos*****

–Yamamoto– No había pasado mucho de la visita de Miyuki y mientras Sayaka se aseaba un poco con lo que tenía disponible, el mismo guardia en turno la llama detrás de la reja.

–Diga– Responde conforme se abrochaba la blusa aún con mucho desgano y su aspecto era pálido y demacrado.

–Salga, la esperan allá afuera–

Obviamente se sorprende, acababa de recibir la visita de Miyuki, pero también se pregunta ¿Quién la espera afuera? Sin pensarlo dos veces toma su chaqueta y conforme sale se la pone. Es llevada a las oficinas donde toman sus datos antes de detenerlos ahí. Y no cabe en la sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

El mismísimo director del departamento de Tokio, su tío, y la comandante Sae parados ahí esperando por ella.

–Ya-ma-mo-to– Cruzada de brazos, Sae la llama por su apellido y no parece estar de buen humor.

–Comandante Sae, director– Ella se inclina completamente mostrando profundo respeto hacia ellos. Después vuelve a su posición erguida con mucha pena en el rostro.

–Bien, solo por ser este un caso meramente especial, concederemos su salida de estos separos, pero no podrá salir de su casa bajo ninguna circunstancia al menos hasta que se lleve a cabo el interrogatorio, – Dijo el Jefe del departamento de policías. –Será mañana a las 12:00 horas del día, puede irse–

–Con su permiso– Sayaka hace una reverencia hacia su actual jefe y todos salen por fin de las instalaciones de los separos.

A las afueras en el estacionamiento se encontraban Jurina y Miyuki recargadas en el auto esperando también que al menos le concedieran una libertad "condicionada a la todavía agente Yamamoto". Jurina siendo la encargada de esta misión, tuvo que comunicarles a sus superiores en Japón de la situación. Así que en cuanto se enteraron tomaron el primer vuelo llegando directamente a las oficinas de los separos para amparar a su elemento.

Al verla acercarse al auto con la comandante Sae suspira de alivio sin embargo, el camino a casa fue muy silencioso, Sayaka se veía absorta en sus propios pensamientos y nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

***Casa***

Los visitantes se instalaron en las habitaciones para invitados afortunadamente era una casa lo suficientemente grande. El Director manda llamara a todas a la sala, está decidido a comenzar a reunir elementos para ayudar a su sobrina y valiosos elemento, gracias a la diplomacia, él y la comandante Sae conservan su grado, pero él está aquí para fungir como abogado de la defensa junto con el asignado.

–Tengo entendido que es muy grave tu situación, mañana me dejaran revisar el caso y cotejar algunas pruebas pero no será suficiente– Aclara su garganta y mira con mucha seriedad a su sobrina –¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Yamamoto? – El director le habla de una forma recia y dura..

–Alguien tomo mi arma y asesinaron a nuestro informante–

–¿Alguna razón? –

–No lo sé, ¿por dar información de más tal vez? –

–Eso no nos sirve Sayaka y lo sabes– La comandante Sae interviene.

–Nosotras no hemos podido infiltrarnos aun en los archivos, pero confiamos que mañana algunas cosas nos favorezcan– Miyuki también participa en la conversación.

–No lo dudo pero mañana es el interrogatorio– Refuta la comandante

–Eso definitivamente nos quita tiempo– Piensa Jurina en voz alta.

–Así es, ¿Sayaka?– El Director vuelve a dirigirse a Yamamoto.

–No tengo nada que decir por ahora– Ella inusualmente adopta una actitud cerrada –Estoy muy cansada iré a asearme y dormiré poco ¿les importa? –

–Está bien retírate y descansa, mañana será un día difícil–

–Gracias– Ella se levanta y camina como un zombi hacia la puerta que da al pasillo y al llegar a ella gira para hacer una reverencia y vuelve a girar para salir de ahí.

–Bueno, pues debemos esperar hasta mañana–

–Si– Todos coinciden en eso y sin más, cayendo ya la noche se disponen a descansar, unos por el largo viaje y otros por el día de labor normal.

****Mañana siguiente****

Se acercaba la hora del interrogatorio las chicas, Jurina y Miyuki asistieron a las primeras clases ya que se han estado saltando varias de ellas debido a su apuro por conseguir ayudar a su amiga y también para evadir preguntas de los maestros por su compañera.

Por otro lado, en la casa resguardada por policías encubiertos en la parte de afuera veían como Sayaka y compañía eran escoltados hacia un vehículo. En cuestión de minutos todos los interesados en el caso se mantenían cerca del lugar y obviamente los que estaban a favor de Yamamoto ya se encontraban del otro lado del cristal de la sala de interrogatorio.

Yamamoto se encontraba esposada y sentada en una incómoda silla de plástico negra su vista no se despegaba de la mesa, invadida por sus emociones más negativas que positivas, vivía en carne propia lo que siente un sospechoso de crimen. La agente Lola entra a la sala y arroja un sobre amarillo sobre la mesa, y con una actitud muy arrogante se sienta frente a ella.

–Yamamoto Sayaka. ¿Cierto? –

–Si– Responde con desgano siguiendo el protocolo.

–Está de más mencionar el motivo por el cual es interrogada el día de hoy– dice la agente mientras escribía su nombre en el registro –Voy hacerle algunas preguntas y cabe constatar que todo lo que diga quedara registrado y grabado– Sayaka seguía mirando absorta la mesa con su semblante serio y solo acento con su cabeza.

Era una de las escenas más tristes en toda la carrera de Jurina, ver a su amiga esposada y siendo interrogada en un país donde su ley es diferente a la de Japón, le parte el alma. Además no ha podido reunir información útil dado que tiene muy pocos contactos. Y le es aún más frustrante el hecho que Miyuki haya corroborado dichas pruebas.

–¿Recuerda que hizo el día del asesinato?–

–Si–

–Descríbalo– La agente interrogadora mira hacia la ventana que parece espejo sabiendo bien quienes están detrás, y de pronto hace un gesto de confianza que le hace generar un gesto de extrañeza en Jurina. Esta actitud la conoce muy bien, se la sabe de memoria y comienza a sentir un malestar en su estómago muy parecido a la ¿inseguridad?

–Me desperté temprano como todos los días para ir a la universidad, después, fui directo a la comandancia comencé a redactar mis reportes, me aburrí y fui a la sala de tiro,– Sayaka hace una pausa y mira directamente a la agente Lola, –donde me encontré con algunos compañeros, incluyéndola a usted– De pronto la mirada de Sayaka era seria, dudosa pero penetrante hacia la agente.

Miyuki agranda sus ojos en una expresión momentánea pues también recuerda ese día, pero específicamente le llama la atención algo que no puede pasar por alto pero debe guardárselo por ahora.

–Es una lástima que no pueda testificar a su favor y, ¿después?– Responde con desfachatez le ventándose de la silla y se paseaba por la sala mientras escuchaba el relato de Sayaka.

–El Jefe llego hasta la puerta y me hablo, en ese momento deje lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí a la puerta. Ahí el jefe me mando a una misión rápida y me pidió volver pronto para terminar mis reportes–

–¿Qué misión? ¿Qué le ordeno el jefe?– Nada amigable la agente, hostiga con sus preguntas –¿Adonde fue Yamamoto? – Sayaka, quien ahora se nota nerviosa y más insegura al mirarla, incluso se podía decir que estaba asustada, solo guardaba silencio, silencio que desesperaba a sus mismas amigas en la cabina detrás de la ventana. –Está bien, prosiga con su día–

–Después en la frecuencia de radio me pidieron pasar por la agente Jurina al hospital, llegue directo a una tienda de ropa y compre una pijama para la agente y fui por ella al hospital. Cuando la llevaba a casa la frecuencia de radio volvió a llamarme y me pidió ser apoyo para la doctora Miyuki quien se encontraba también en misión, pasó alrededor de dos horas y volvimos a la estación de policías donde volví a encontrarme con ustedes–

La agente Lola toma un sobre que estaba sobre la mesa y saca unas fotografías en blanco y negro, ampliaciones de cámara de seguridad aventándolas sobre la mesa.

–¿No está olvidado algo agente? – Sayaka se mueve incomoda sobre la silla –¿Intenta ocultar algo? – Tratando de hacerla ver como una verdadera sospechosa pregunta con mucha confianza la agente –¿Exactamente donde estaba usted cuando la llamaron por la frecuencia de radio?–

Ellas solían traer dos equipos de comunicación, su celular personal y un radio portable por el cual en horas de servicio mantenían con ellas pero omitían su uso en los momentos que supuestamente eran simples civiles. Detrás de la cabina de observación todos hacen expresión de sorpresa pues hay un elemento en la información que desconocen y que Sayaka no ha dicho.

–El jefe lo sabía, no tendría por qué ocultarlo– Trata de responder con seguridad.

–¿Y por qué no decirlo ahora? – La agente Lola le hace una provocadora pregunta poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando muy cerca de su rostro a Yamamoto.

–Pareciera que pretende incriminarme a toda costa agente– Sayaka ahora con desconfianza trata de defenderse reaccionando a la provocación de la agente y responde ofuscada.

La agente sonríe en una mueca torcida pues, eso no le ayuda muy por lo contrario la hace más sospechosa, así que endereza su cuerpo y se cruza de brazos permaneciendo frente a ella.

–¿Qué hacía en la prisión Yamamoto? ¿Con quién hablo en ese momento? –

–Con…– Imaginándose los rostros de sus compañeras, la comandante y el mismo director, titubea para responder haciendo evidente su nerviosismo –con…con el ahora occiso–

Por fin confiesa ella mirando hacia la ventana con su mirada asustada. No sabía en qué punto se encontraba Jurina pero aserto al hacerlo. Jurina quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados los deja caer a un lado y deja a Miyuki boquiabierta, de verdad están todos sorprendidos.

–Si se supone que usted no lo hizo, ¿Qué hacia el arma en la celda?, la cual tiene sus huellas digitales y, registró restos de pólvora en sus manos aun pasados los días y en su ropa– La agente Lola vuelve a sentarse.

–No lo sé–

–¿No lo sabe? –

–No y aun si los registros de pólvora fueron positivos disparo armas a diario en la sala de tiro– Un punto a su favor, pues relativamente se la pasa ahí, lo cual no le gusta para nada su argumento a la agente Lola así que cambia la jugada.

–¿Qué hablo con el ahora occiso? –

–El me informo de la reunión que se suscitaría ese mismo día, el mismo me mandó llamar, lo notifique con el jefe y el mando a alguien al callejón–

–A la doctora–

–Sí, así fue y en ese momento yo ignoraba a quien–

–¿Es todo lo que hablo? –

–Si es todo– Responde segura con su ceño fruncido.

–¿Estad usted completamente segura? – Vuelve a insistir inclinándose hacia el frente muy cerca del rostro de nuevo hacia Sayaka, esta a su vez sin cambiar su expresión también se inclina un poco encarándose completamente.

–¿Acaso tendría algo él tendría algo más que decirme? – Ambas se miran retadoramente, pero la agente Lola no podía permitir que esto se le saliera de las manos Yamamoto parece tener mucho carácter.

–De acuerdo con las fotos usted dejo al informante en su celda, para su mala suerte, las cámaras del pasillo y de los filtros de seguridad no estaban disponibles en ese momento debido a que era día de mantenimiento y cambio de turno, por lo que no se puede registrar o validar su completa salida a la hora del asesinato. Presuntamente volvió a la celda, aun si no es claro el brazo que apunta el arma coincide con su chaqueta de piel, disparo pero no contaba con las alarmas, se asustó y huyo del lugar olvidando su arma. Por esa razón se le ve apresurada en el estacionamiento–

–Nunca me separe de mi arma e iba rápido por la agente debido a mi escaso tiempo – Afirma –Alguien, – Ella acentúa mucho esa palabra –cambio mi arma–

–¿En que momento? –

–No lo sé–

–Pues lamentablemente las evidencias dicen todo lo contrario, se le perdió el rastro por casi diez minutos y no se le volvió a ver hasta la salida del primer filtro de seguridad de la celda del ahora occiso de forma apresurada. Hacia ese lugar no hace más de 5 minutos, ¿que hizo en el tiempo restante Yamamoto?–

–Yo no lo maté–

–¿No lo hizo? – La agente Lola cruza sus brazos recargándose en el respaldo de la silla –Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para fingir su salida y mostrar únicamente el brazo sabiendo que existe una cámara de seguridad, no hay registros de que entrara otra persona aun así, ¿niega haber lo hecho?–

–Lo niego– Responde con firmeza –¿Soy incriminada solo porque ese supuesto brazo llevaba puesto una chaqueta de piel idéntica a la mía? –

–¿Le parece poco? ¿Debo recordar que el ahora occiso fue víctima de un ataque por parte de usted dos veces; una, dejándolo inconsciente en el bar y dos, le fracturo la mano en el interrogatorio– La agente Lola toma una actitud prepotente y de cizaña como si de verdad quisiera hundir a Yamamoto, pero tampoco se le puede juzgar, ella hace su trabajo y en este trabajo las pruebas son todo para resolver un crimen –Gracias a sus contactos externos usted podrá volverá casa, pero no podrá usar su arma ni su placa y será vigilada las 24 horas del día. Desarrollará sus actividades normales ya que tienen otra misión como alumnas, pero tenga mucho cuidado con lo que haga. En las próximas 48 horas se le volverá a citar, habrá un juicio así que prepare a su defensa– Sin decir más, ella sale de la sala de interrogación y se dirige a la cabina donde se supone todos estarían ahí.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede con usted agente? – Jurina la encara en sin dejarla entrar y por inercia saliendo al pasillo siendo seguida por los demás –¿En verdad pretende hundir a uno de los nuestros? –

–¿Nuestros ha dicho? –

–Si– Jurina intenta recortar más la distancia y su apariencia era muy imprudente hacia la agente que solo hacia su trabajo.

–Calma Jurina, no debes exaltarte– Miyuki se interpone y la hace retroceder y el agente Carlos también intuye la tensión generada y al igual que Miyuki, él le pone una mano en el hombro a su compañera. Los invitados solo observaban y se limitaban a guardarse sus pensamientos.

–Suyos, querrá decir– Un poco exaltada.

–¿Qué? –

–Ella es de los suyos, a este departamento no le afecta su culpabilidad–

–Pero le afecta el hecho de que tiene infiltrados y muy influyentes al parecer–

–¿Qué trata de insinuar? –

–Que incluso usted puede ser culpable–

–Cualquiera en realidad y ustedes principalmente, las pruebas y los hechos no las favorecen en esta ocasión–

–Usted es…–

–Cállense las dos– El jefe corta abruptamente la conversación –Este no es momento para sus peleas callejeras, retírense todos de aquí y vuelvan a sus labores.

Todos de dispersan por el pasillo exceptuando al bando de Sayaka. En ese momento, un guardia llega y entra por la interrogada, pocos segundos después sale con ella encontrándose con ellos. Los de afuera solo observan cómo le quitan las esposas.

–Ahora llévense a su amiga de aquí y recuerden que la estarán vigilando así que, no se sorprenda si ven coches rondando por su casa–

–Tenga por seguro que no, conocemos como se juega esto– Indignado por el trato el tío de Sayaka por fin interviene, lo le conviene armar alboroto siendo visitante.

***Auto***

Miyuki era la encargada del volante, Jurina la copiloto, debido a que no se sentía de ánimo, estaba tan molesta por esta situación. Sae ocupaba uno de los extremos y Sayaka ocupaba el otro. El Director, su tío, se quedó en las instalaciones conversando con el Jefe del departamento sobre los recientes acontecimientos y poder indagar un poco más sobre el caso.

En el auto, todo era silencioso y solo se escuchaba el suave motor del vehículo y la fricción que hacía con el piso. Al llegar todos a casa, Miyuki toma la delantera y se detiene justo en la entrada de la sala.

–Esperen un momento, necesitamos hablar– Les dice invitándolos a pasar a la sala.

–¿Ahora? – Pregunta Sae.

–Si–

–¿De qué? – Cuestiona Jurina y Miyuki mira directamente a Sayaka haciendo que todos la miraran.

–¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también creen que soy culpable? –

–Ocultaste información– Responde Miyuki y parecía en verdad molesta.

–Esto es increíble, no la oculte, la omití –

–Lo cual agente sabe bien que no debe de hacerse a menos que exista una buena razón para hacerlo– La comandante con toda su experiencia deja expectantes a las chicas cayendo en una verdad.

–¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ayudarte si no nos brindas toda la información? – Miyuki seguía insistente.

–¡Porque eso me hace directamente culpable! – Exclama.

–¡Pero no lo eres!–

–A ver a ver, ya, ya– Interviene Jurina –Te creemos, nosotras te creemos pero lamento decir que Miyuki tiene razón, ¿Por qué no mencionaste que estuviste en la prisión y con él? –

–Porque al parecer esto es una trampa, y esta justamente hecha a mi medida– Cabizbaja y con su rostro lleno de preocupación responde.

–Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí– Interviene ahora la comándate Sae –Hemos estado al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido recientemente y nos parece bastante sospechoso–

El celular de la doctora comienza a timbrar y ella contesta, era nadas y nada menos su contacto el cual le probaría de una copia del reporte. Inmediatamente corre por su laptop y comienza a analizar todo lo que le han enviado.

–¿Qué ocurre? – Impaciente Jurina va hasta ella y pregunta.

–Pues las noticias no son buenas– Le responde sentándose sobre la alfombra con una actitud abatida –Las pruebas físicas y químicas la incriminan un 80%–

–¿80? Rayos, y ¿qué clase de pruebas hicieron?– Al igual que ella se sienta en el piso.

–ADN, Huellas digitales sin mencionar la de balística–

–¿ADN?– Cuestiona Sae.

–Sí, más comúnmente cabellos–Responde ella seguido de un chisteo frustrado por parte de la comandante.

–¿Y entonces? – Jurina pregunta.

–Y entonces yo quiero ir a descansar– Sayaka sorpresivamente muestra renuencia.

–¿Así es como agradeces nuestra ayuda? – Pregunta Miyuki.

–Gracias– responde cortante –Pero todas sabemos cómo va a terminar esto, con mi extradición– Ella agacha su cabeza y cierra los puños de sus manos con fuerza.

–¿Por qué te das por vencida? – Sayaka volvía encerrarse en el silencio –Creemos en ti–

Sayaka levanta su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Miyuki sentada, no era momento de pelear por sus celos estúpidos o competir por un orgullo que ambas alimentan por culpa de su pasado, sin poder contenerse más ella derrama un par de lágrimas, llenas de impotencia. Muy en fondo sabe que fallo como agente al no darse cuenta de cómo se estaban dando las cosas y caer en una trampa bien hecha.

Sabiéndose vulnerable da media vuelta y sale de la sala, dejando a sus amigas y a la comandante Sae ahí, con muchas dudas en la cabeza. Ellas no se veían conformes y les molestaba aún mucho más el pesimismo de Sayaka.

–Cobarde…– Murmura Miyuki y no quedándose de brazos cruzados, se levanta de inmediato siguiendo frenéticamente a su compañera.

De manera sorpresiva antes de que Sayaka cerrara su puerta algo la detiene. Al ver que no ha cerrado por completo voltea de inmediato.

–No quiero discutir y menos contigo– Le responde con fastidio al ver a Miyuki parada entrada del su habitación.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Te molesta escuchar la verdad? – Los ánimos ya estaban irritados desde que entraron y Miyuki no puede contenerse.

–¡No! –

–¡PUES QUIERO QUE TE IMPORTE! – Grita ella inesperadamente –¡Quiero que por primera vez hagas frente a tus problemas y no des por hecho algo de lo que ni siquiera tú estás segura!– Miyuki empuja la puerta, la abre y encara a Sayaka viéndola con molestia pero con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de impotencia.

–¿De que hablas? –

–¡De que estas huyendo, como siempre, así como me dejaste a mí!–

Al escuchar gritos provenientes del pasillo de las habitaciones Jurina y Sae corren hacia allá. Al llegar al extremo del pasillo subiendo las escaleras solo es cuchan como los gritos salen de la habitación de Sayaka y no se atreven a ir más lejos. Jurina jamás las había presenciado algo similar, es cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo discutían pero lo hacían sarcásticamente sin embargo, sabía exactamente qué es lo que sucedía. Han elegido el peor de los momentos para discutir sus sentimientos reprimidos y todo lo que olvidaron decirse desde que se hablaron por última vez.

–¿Qué yo te deje a ti? –

–¡SI! ¡Como la imbécil cobarde que eres! –

–¡No voy a permitir que vengas hasta aquí a insultarme! – Furica e irreconocible le responde y la empuja un par de pasos atrás, lo suficiente para dejarla fuera de la habitación. La mira conteniendo su respiración agitada y Miyuki le correspondía de la misma forma –Bastante tengo con soportarte todos los días desde que llegaste al departamento en Tokio–

–¡Ha! Parece que en verdad soy una desgracia en su vida agente o, ¿debo decirle ex agente?– Sayaka toma un respiro profundo apretando los dientes al escuchar eso pero trata de contenerse.

–Si, por desgracia– Intenta cerrar la puerta pero nuevamente la mano de Miyuki se lo impide.

–Te desconozco Yamamoto– Miyuki baja el tono de su voz –Yo pondría mi vida en tus manos ¿Porque sabes una cosa? – Sayaka se negaba a verla y haciendo fuerza contraria a la de Miyuki agarraba su puerta y miraba insistentemente el piso –A un más para tu desgracia, para tu mala suerte o tu maldición en la vida. Yo jamás deje de quererte, de pensarte ¡YO CONFIÓ EN TI MÁS QUE EN NADIE SOBRE ESTA TIERRA!– Las lágrimas revueltas con tristeza y enojo brotaban ya por los ojos de Miyuki y tomando un respiro grita una vez más –¡YO CREO EN TI AÚN SI TU NUNCA CREISTE EN MI! – Limpia de forma agresiva una de sus mejillas como si odiara que Sayaka fuera su motivo –Idiota– Deja de obstruir la puerta y solo camina hacia su habitación escuchándose como ella azota su puerta.

Jurina y la comandante Sae se voltean a ver y Jurina recibe una mirada interrogante, pues Sae no comprende que es lo que sucede pero Jurina finge demencia volviendo a la parte baja de la casa.

Sayaka levanta su vista con sus ojos cristalinos pero conteniendo su desesperación con ese orgullo inquebrantable y cierra con lentitud su puerta.

–¿Cómo pueden hacerlo, cómo confías en mi ciegamente? – Más que tirarse a llorar solo se deja caer deslizándose hasta el piso sin hacer un solo sonido en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-SAYAMILKY FINAL-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tenerla a un lado sin poder hablarle era una verdadera tortura, jamás se había sentido de esa forma sentía que su estómago le dolía y no era para nada agradable. Miyuki simplemente volvió a esa forma que todo mundo detesto por casi toda su estancia en ese colegio. Era como si de pronto no le afectara en lo más mínimo así que por el momento Sayaka mantuvo su compostura lo mejor que pudo sin embargo, su concentración se vio severamente afectada.

Más tarde, opto por no presentarse a la reunión del consejo estudiantil, lo menos que quería era deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando llegó a su salón de ensayos no había nadie aun, así que tomo su guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar lo que se le venía a la mente pero era sin duda una melodía bastante melancólica.

–Hermosa melodía–

–Momoka– Sayaka voltea hacia la puerta y ve a la chica de cabello extravagante recargada en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

–Te estaba buscando– Le dice Momoka entrando hasta donde se encontraba la chica melancólica –Si la depresión te hace componer cosas así, deberías considerar aprovecharlo y deprimirte de por vida–

Sayaka hace una gesticulación acentuando su estado de ánimo mientras se quita la guitarra junto con el tali dejándola parada de la lado. Momoka se sienta frente a ella en el suelo y sin decirle algo espera pacientemente lo que Yamamoto le quedó a deber por la mañana.

–Su mamá nos descubrió– Sin más, sin avisar siquiera confiesa de pronto.

–¡La directora! – La cara de sorpresa en Momoka no tardó en llegar.

–¿Quién más? Si, ella– Le responde con culpa y vergüenza.

–Vaya, tremendo lio– Ella medita dejando el comentario al aire –Y, ¿terminaron? –

–Pues…Parece que si…–

–¿Cómo que parece? –

–Pues, ambas coincidimos en que no podemos seguir después de lo que sucedió–

–¿Solo por eso? –

–¿Te hace poco? –

–Se me hace nada– dice cruzando los brazos –Mira, tal vez mi pensamiento es muy liberal, pero cuando tengas 80 años te vas a preguntar _¿Por qué no lo hice?_ O cualquier otra pregunta, pero todas con incertidumbre y reclamándote una libertad que es completamente tuya al final–

Yamamoto la mira un poco intrigada de cómo siempre da en el clavo y además le ha dicho prácticamente lo mismo que su tío.

–¿Tienes algún plan para el festival cultural? – Pregunta Sayaka cambiando el tema de conversación abruptamente.

–mmmh he hablado un poco con las chicas del club de teatro y tengo en mente algo y aprovechando que estamos ahí…– Responde ella frotándose sus dedos sobre su barbilla mirando insistentemente a Sayaka –De hecho para eso te buscaba–

–Oh es verdad– Sayaka recuerda que se lo dijo antes de confesarle su malestar –¡Hey! Un momento ¿Por qué ese "algo" me causa incertidumbre? –

–Porque ya me estas conociendo Sayaka– Dice sonriente –Te tengo una propuesta–

–Ahhh no, si es como esas propuestas indecorosas que sueles hacer no, definitivamente no–

–Espérate, aun no te digo nada y ya estas alucinando– ella cruza los brazos divertida en el piso –No es indecorosa– Sayaka la mira no creyéndole nada – Bueno, tan indecorosa–

–¿Ves? ¡No! –

–Ahh~ es una lástima, la protagonista de la obra de teatro esta indispuesta a cooperar–

–¿Qué? ¿¡Protagonista!?–

–Si…caray pobres chicas ellas contaban contigo para que fuera un éxito dado a que les toca el evento final y siempre han tenido poca audiencia~– Decía Momoka de forma dramática.

–¿Y cuándo se supone que iba a enterarme de que soy la protagonista? –

–En este justo momento, te dije que para eso te buscaba–

–No puedo creerlo, ¿En qué me metiste? –

–Pues es una obra de teatro, tú sabes la típica damisela en apuros y el valiente caballero andant- –

–Ya ya ya… ¿y qué papel tengo? ¿El caballero?–

–No–

–¿No? –

–La damisela–

–¿¡QHE!? –

–Te dije que eras protagonista, el caballero soy yo– Seguía con su diversión indiscreta haciéndole insinuación junto a poses sexis y galantes.

–¡NO! ¡No quiero! – Expresa decidida.

–Anda te vas a divertir –

Momoka reía deliberadamente por la cara de su compañera, en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta y Momoka se levanta rápidamente hacia ella para abrirla, son las chicas del club de teatro y las otras integrantes de la banda. Entran un poco avergonzadas su presidenta Yamada Nana, Kawakami Rena, Shibuya Nagisa y Shiroma Miru. Las cuales estaban extasiadas por tener enfrente a la mismísima Yamamoto Sayaka.

–Buenas tardes, somos miembros del club de teatro– Saluda su representante Yamada, seguido de una pequeña reverencia por parte de todas. Las demás chicas van directo a sus instrumentos para comenzar a conectarlos.

–Hola– Sayaka les devuelve el saludo un poco avergonzada también.

–Bueno Sayaka, ellas son las bellas chicas con las que he estado hablando y me pidieron de favor que te convenciera para que fueras el príncipe de esta historia–

–¿Esto si en enserio? – Les pregunta con desconfianza, obviamente no creyó nada de lo anterior.

–Si– Habla Nana –Hemos observado tu personalidad desde que llegaste y nos pareces perfecta para interpretar el papel, nuestro club tiene muy poca audiencia y pues si aparecieras tu confiamos en que llenaremos el auditorio antes de la convivencia–

–¿Y que papel? –

–Ahhh…Eso es algo de lo que demos dialogar amiga mía– Momoka se le recarga en el hombro mirándola como si fuera algo que no le va a gustar –Veras… pues específicamente no interpretaras un hombre– Momoka trataba de explicar algo para que no se escuchara tan indecoroso.

–Soy un príncipe pero no será hombre el personaje- ¡Espera! –

–Ay no~ – Momoka la mira suplicantemente, se lo temía y ahora debe dar una explicación concreta.

–¿Es una obra de esas raras que escribes tú? –

–Algo así–

Sayaka se cruza de brazos, pero al ver a las chicas ya no pudo negarse ante sus miradas que, aparte de ser muy lindas no parecía que tuvieran malas intenciones. Las chicas de la banda veían de qué se trataba todo eso y no pueden evitar reaccionar ante ello lanzándole miradas extrañas para que aceptara.

–Está bien–

–¿Qué dijiste? – Momoka se sorprende por obtener una respuesta positiva por parte de la vicepresidenta y sin tener que recurrir a sus artimañas.

–Dije que está bien, lo hare– Las chicas aplauden y dan pequeños brincos de gusto.

–Excelente, Miru– Momoka llama a una de las chicas la cual da un paso al frente.

–Yamamoto-San– Le habla un poco temerosa.

–Dime–

–Este es el libreto, subraye las partes que le corresponden–

–Gracias– Sayaka lo toma entre sus manos y lo hojea cuidadosamente dando una lectura rápida a los nombres,

–¡Oh! ¿Shiroma es la otra protagonista? –

–Sí, Yo soy Shiroma Miru, espero que nos llevemos bien– La chica hace una reverencia ante la vicepresidenta la cual corresponde con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

–Bueno, bueno a partir de mañana empiezan los ensayos–

–Entonces nosotras nos retiramos, con permiso–

Las representantes del club de teatro se retiran de ahí y las chicas se acercan con Sayaka para observar el libreto.

–Woow, se ve interesante– Anna hojeaba el libreto leyendo algunas líneas jugueteando con Yuky.

–Si claro interesante– Sayaka le responde, no sabía en qué lio se había metido solo por ser buena gente.

–Vamos, estoy ansiosa por ver tus dotes actorales– Yuky le da unas palmaditas en el hombro no evitando ahora reír un poco.

–Wow, es como Romeo y Julieta pero van a asesinarte–

–¡Voy a morir! – Sayaka le arrebata el libreto a Anna.

–¿Qué clase de protagonismo es este Momoka? –

–Ay~ es innovador, morirás a causa de tu amada y se despedirá de ti con un beso profundo en tus labi- –

–¡Aquí no hay ningún beso! – Exclama leyendo las última líneas.

–Yo sé que no, pero no sería mala idea, ¿verdad chicas? –

–Sí, claro que sí– Decían unisómeramente –Le daría un realce a la obra– Yuki le seguía el juego a Momoka.

–Pero–

–Shh, está dicho, profanaran tus labios tibios pos-mortem– Momoka exclamaba con sentimiento metida en su inspiración.

–¡Momoka! – Pero a Sayaka no parecía agradarle la idea aventándole su libreto. Momoka lo esquiva y se ríe de rubor en el rostro de Sayaka –¡Ya! Es suficiente vamos a ensayar–

–Lo que diga jefa– Momoka atiende la orden y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban llenando de notas musicales la sala del club.

****Un par de semanas después****

Los primeros exámenes parciales habían comenzado a demás los preparativos para el festival cultural que se llevaría al finalizar los exámenes requería juntas extenuantes lo cual fue bastante agotador para las chicas más para la mente desastrosa de Yamamoto, no podía memorizar del todo las líneas de su papel en la obra además estudiar para los exámenes, su banda, su alma rota ella era todo un caos. Al terminar la jornada de exámenes, para sorpresa de toda la comunidad escolar, los dos mejores promedios estaban en decadencia, apenas si con calificaciones aprobatorias habían caído por debajo de los números cincuentas. Los chismes de pasillo corrían de un lado a otro y su lógica aguda les indicaba que sus sospechas durante estos meses eran reales. Entre la presidenta y la vicepresidenta si han ocurrido cosas y ahora les afecta.

Se encontraba finalizando una de las clases cuando una ola de murmuros se manifestó y un miembro del consejo estudiantil de pronto aparece frente al pupitre de Miyuki, ella voltea inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su presencia.

–Uh, Fuuchan ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta al solo ser observada por Fuuko frente a ella.

Sayaka también la mira pero solo de reojo haciendo como si no le importara la presencia de una las chicas del consejo.

–La directora acaba de llegar– Ambas chicas agrandan sus ojos ante esa noticia e involuntariamente voltean a verse dejando de hacerlo que hacían sosteniendo algunas cosas en sus manos, como quedando paralizadas –Te manda llamara a la dirección, quiere que te presentes de inmediato con ella– Dice finalmente haciendo que Miyuki la volviera a ver y da media vuelta para marcharse dejándola con la mirada ausente.

Miyuki vuelve en sí y se levanta rápidamente para ir a la dirección, sabe que a su madre no le gusta esperar. Sayaka sigue el movimiento de la chica y siente de pronto como un golpe en el estómago, obviamente preocupada. Habían estado pacíficos los días y se había evitado la realidad que las embargaba a ambas chicas, pero ahora con la llegada de su madre solo puede suceder una sola cosa, llego la hora de enfrentarlo.

*****Dirección****

Miyuki llega hasta la puerta de madera y toca un par de veces solo para escuchar una voz dentro dándole el paso. Inmediatamente la madre de Miyuki la ve, el ambiente se tornó pesado pues, no se habían visto desde lo sucedido en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

–Siéntate– Le dice, con un tono de voz serio –¿Está todo listo para el evento cultural? –

–Sí, aún falta algunos formatos por llenar–

– Bien, te recuerdo que es el más importante de la escuela y muchas personas vienen, incluso otras escuelas–

–Lo sé, se han preparado diferentes actividades gracias a la coordinación de todos los clubs–

–¿Todos? –

–Si–

–Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo, me imagino que también el club de música tendrá una actuación importante–

–Amh no, el evento principal lo tiene el club de teatro– Miyuki se mueve incomoda en el asiento al mencionar su madre al club de música, sabiendo ambas quien está ahí.

–¿Tendrán algún número de participación? –

–Solo estarán apoyando al club de… teatro…–

–Bien, retírate– La directora se levanta a ordenar algunas carpetas de su escritorio en una gaveta pero Miyuki se sorprende en un gesto fugaz agrandando sus ojos y no se mueve –¿Qué esperas?, vete a clase–

–¿Solo eso madre? –Ella se arma de valor y pregunta obviando su pregunta, todo este tiempo ha esperado un severo regaño pero esta de verdad sorprendida de que nada de eso sucedió.

La madre de Miyuki deja de hacer lo que hacía y la mira con sus facciones serias mirándola ahora sin reservarse haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga Miyuki? – Su voz y su semblante han cambiado por completo ahora se ve molesta de verdad –¿Qué estoy de acuerdo? Sabes la respuesta a eso– Mas le valía no haberle recordado –¿Por qué lo hiciste Miyuki? ¿Es una venganza?–

–No, de ninguna manera–

–Sabes perfectamente quienes es ella y quien fue su madre, era como mi hermana y tenías que…–

– ¿Qué?, ¿Qué madre? Termina de decirlo–

–¿La quieres? –

–Es importante… para mí…–

–¿Crees que es suficiente? – Miyuki guarda silencio –Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no saberlo. Estás comprometida, ¿Lo olvidas? O ¿acaso es eso? Piensa en tu futuro, piensa en formar una verdadera familia ya casi eres una adulta y te sigues comportando como una niña haciendo una rabieta por no querer cumplir con tus obligaciones–

–¡NO, No madre! – Grita llenado la oficina con su voz, –No son mis obligaciones, no es mi compromiso ¡Es tu compromiso, déjame decir por mí misma!…– La madre de Miyuki se sorprende por la tiranía con la que le ha alzado la voz.

–¿Por ti misma?¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? – La directora pedía una explicación a la hoja que acaba de tomar de su escritorio. Miyuki mirándola aun sentada por la orden que le dio al entrar se siente acorralada al saber el contenido de esa hoja, no estaba preparada para enfrentarla, pero las circunstancias las han llevado a esto –Responde Miyuki ¿Qué significa esto? – La Directora toma un respiro deslizando la boleta de calificaciones hasta ella ya firmada, y ahora en calidad de madre se sienta en su cómoda silla observando el comportamiento de su hija nunca antes visto para ella, o al menos no después de varios años –¿Es por ella?¿Todo esto es por Yamamoto? –

Miyuki reacciona ante la mención de la chica y voltea hacia su madre que la observa de forma muy seria del otro lado del escritorio, su mirada estaba atemorizada y ni siquiera podía hacer que su voz formulara alguna palabra.

–Perdóname madre– Es todo lo que sale de su boca temblorosa después de lo que ha dicho. Sin aceptar o negar nada vuelve a agachar su cabeza ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre –No… no busco de ninguna manera alterarte…–

–Miyuki, esto le va afectar mucho a tu expediente impecable de notas, y a tu deseo de estudiar fuera ¿lo sabes cierto? – Miyuki asentaba con su cabeza agachada –Quiero que te concentres en lo que es importante y no descuides tu desempeño pero, también quiero seas feliz y que seas responsable de esa felicidad. Si eres capaz de afrontar las consecuencias eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, ahora vete–

Miyuki se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta, al abrirla gira y hace una respetuosa reverencia de 90º y sale de ahí apresurada de vuelta al salón de clases. No era precisamente el lugar al que quería volver pero dado la advertencia de su madre y que aún no terminan las clases no puede darse el lujo de escapar aunque lo que le ha dicho la ha dejado un tanto pensativa ¿Qué quiso decirle en realidad?

Al llegar su salón pide permiso de entrar, siendo la presidenta puede gozar de algunos privilegios ya que ella debe de estar en varios lugares durante toda la semana. Sayaka no puede evitar dirigir momentáneamente su mirada a la puerta pero no lo hace completamente solo observa discretamente como vuelve Miyuki a su silla.

No se han dirigido la palabra en días, la tensión entre ellas era más que evidente y un orgullo comenzaba a formarse junto con el fin de su inocente etapa de colegialas. El festival cultural se llevaría a cabo el día de mañana así que inevitablemente se encontraran más tarde.

****Sala de Consejo estudiantil****

Se encontraban las chicas dando los últimos detalles a los papeleos y a la logística del evento de mañana.

–Yamamoto– Jonishi Kei le habla y de pronto se encontraba parada a un lado de ella pero no duro mucho tiempo de pie, recargo sus glúteos cubiertos por su corta falda en la mesa, justo aun lado de los papeles que Sayaka se encontraba leyendo.

–¿S-si? – Sayaka inevitablemente vio como un par de piernas se interponía una sobre la otra, pero dirigió su vista un poco nerviosa hacia su compañera Kei, es como si la chica le estuviera mostrando intencionalmente su par de estilizadas piernas.

–Sé que es muy precipitado pero después de la obra de teatro para cerrar el día cultural me gustaría que nos apoyaras con el club de música– Sonriente y llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja le dice –También estoy enterada que participaras en la obra de teatro Yuri que escribe una de las alumnas becadas ¿crees que puedan?– Miyuki no sabía nada al respecto de su protagonismo por lo que miro atenta hacia donde estaba Sayaka expectante a su respuesta.

–Ah…Pues por mí no hay problema ya vamos a estar ahí, de hecho es una especia de musical, solo sería llevar los demás instrumentos–

–Eso es maravilloso, algo muy innovador–

–Sí, es una sorpresa para la comunidad escolar–

–Entonces solo deben llevar su equipo completo– Confirma Kei.

–Así es–

Miyuki, desde el extremo de la mesa rectangular aclara su voz, lo cual hace voltear a las chicas.

–¿Y eso, quien lo aprueba o a petición de qué? – Pregunta la presidenta.

–Presidenta, lo apruebo yo, ya que soy la encargada de los eventos culturales y no le veo problema, ustedes dos son MUUY buenas amigas ¿No?– Kei Responde con un mal intencionado comentario, después de todo no son ajenas a los recientes rumores.

Miyuki toma un respiro profundo apretando los labios obviamente su respuesta tiene una doble intensión, antes de responder mira a todos sus miembros presentes, a Hichikawa, Yagura, y las voluntarias que han dejado de hacer lo que hacían.

–Para empezar, levántate de la mesa– La chica sonríe y se levanta desarrugando su falda golpeando un poco su trasero –No me parece mala idea, sin embargo es muy apresurado es imprevisto– Continua cuando la ve de pie.

–Lo sé, pero tengo entendido que el club de música está completo y tiene todo lo que ocupa para una presentación además, en el plan actual hay una hora libre que se tiene contemplada para convivencia entre todas las alumnas pero sería demasiado aburrido que pasaran solo con música tradicional–

–Tiene Razón pero aun si lo justifica sigue siendo apresurado ¿Por qué no se propuso antes?–

–Pues he tenido esa idea desde hace varios días, pero por razones desconocidas ambas, Presidenta y vicepresidenta nos dejaron solas últimamente y no lo creo, yo sé que Yamamoto puede manejar esta situación con su banda– La chica camina detrás de la espalda de la vicepresidenta he intenta a poyar sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica –¿O me equivoco? –

–¡Kei!– Exclama Miyuki levantándose de su silla, haciendo un ruido en el piso y sobresaltando Kei antes de que pudiera tocar los hombros de Sayaka y llamando la atención de la misma. Ahora todas miraban directo a la presidenta –No voy a oponerme, si Yamamoto está de acuerdo y su banda también, entonces adelante, Yamamoto si es posible, vaya a comunicarse con las integrantes de su club–

–Ah, mmmh– Ella solo hace un sonido y se levanta quedando a la par con Kei –Con permiso– Diciendo eso sale de la sala del consejo pero solo lo hace para llamarlas por teléfono, es un método más rápido e infalible.

Se retira del lugar a una área más descubierta, cuando termina vuelve a la sala de consejo, topándose en el marco de la puerta a punto de salir con Kei.

–¿Todo bien? –Pregunta.

–Sí, mañana estarán todas en el auditorio con todo nuestro equipo sin falta–

–Excelente, entonces me marcho– Ella sale por completo al mismo tiempo que Sayaka entra –Presidenta, vicepresidenta, hasta mañana–

–Hasta mañana– Sayaka entra de lleno y cierra la puerta, inmediatamente se percata de que no hay nadie más, aparte de Miyuki.

Ella vuelve a su asiento una al extremo de la otra y continua llenando algunas hojas y firmando otras, alguien toca la puerta y ese alguien abre enseguida. Era nada más y nada menos que la directora. En esta ocasión encontrando una escena mucho más amable de ver.

–Miyuki–

–Directora– Rápidamente se pone de pie al igual que Sayaka.

Está era la primera ocasión en la que se encuentra con la directora y madre de Miyuki desde aquel suceso en este mismo lugar.

– Yamamoto– Dijo la directora mirándola por un momento de forma muy seria, como nunca antes lo había hecho –¿Están listos los formatos y el orden del día? – Pregunta mirando ahora a Miyuki.

–¡Ah!, si por supuesto– Ella le lleva los papeles hasta donde estaba su madre, la puerta.

–Veo que finalmente si han agregado al club de Música y para cerrar–

–Sí, sugerencia de Kei–

–Bien, es bueno innovar cada año– Dice ella aun hojeando los papeles –Yamamoto– La directora dice su nombre nuevamente pero ahora con voz fuerte.

–Si directora–

–Mañana después del festival quiero verla en mi oficina–

–Ah…s si–

Sin decirle más ella sale y ciérrala puerta dejando a las dos chicas ahí paradas no atreviéndose a mirarse. Miyuki vuelve a su lugar y toma su maletín. Sale apresuradamente sin siquiera despedirse. Yamamoto estaba congelada, no sabía que pensar y comenzó a temblar sin su consentimiento. Se miró las manos las cuales sudaban frio, la madre de Miyuki le generaba temor. En ese momento, tomando un respiro ella toma una decisión frunciendo el ceño y contralando su temblor cerrando los puños.

*****Festival Cultural*****

Las actividades se llevaban a cabo de forma espectacular, la primera llamada para la obra de teatro estaba llena de expectativas pues, como lo habían planeado, la presencia de la vicepresidenta causo curiosidad en la comunidad escolar.

–¡30 minutos para salir a escena! – Grito la representante principal del club de teatro Yamada Nana –¿Todo en orden Momoka? –

–¡Si capitán! – Colgada de una de las poleas del telón, ajustaba las cuerdas –Voy a ver cómo están en el vestuario –

–Sí, si–

La Voz de la narradoda invitaba a la tercera llamada y todos los interesados tomaron asiento conforma las luces del auditorio se apagaban y poco a poco se iluminaba el escenario junto los sonidos preparados que Momoka había realizado con su mezcladora.

****Obra de teatro*****

 _[La narradora iniciaba contando la historia de dos chicas territoriales de preparatoria que por azares del destino termina juntas en el mismo salón en su último año, dos chicas competitivas que se odiaban a muerte y que tenían sus propios bandos a los cuales toda la escuela temía. Era algo muy al estilo de las escuelas yankee, y sin contar también con la escuela enemiga con la que en peleas callejeras disputaban quien era la mejor. Las chicas tenían personalidades completamente diferentes pero se complementaban en la desdicha de sus vidas, Natsuki (Sayaka) era ruda e imponente de familia adinerada pero olvidada por sus padres, fuerte, galante e inteligente; por otro lado Aria (Miru) que era encantadora, seductora y muy bella pero era muy dada a la charlatanería, ella era muy astuta, abandonada por su madre al nacer y a cargo de su padre Yakusa siempre obtenía lo que quería cuando quería olvidándose incluso de lo que era tener un corazón._

 _Los personajes interactuaban entre ellos, y comenzaron sorprendiendo cundo las actrices comienzan a cantan mientras recitan sus líneas. Aria guardaba un secreto, ella tenía amoríos pasionales con la líder de la escuela vecina, sus rivales, pero era una relación enfermiza y poco a poco se fue descubriendo dicho amorío. En un punto de tantas de sus peleas entre Natzuki y Aria, comenzaron a sentir atracción una por la otra al quedar encerradas en una bodega y buscarla forma para salir de ahí, interpretando sus papeles comenzaban a coquetearse una a la otra en medio de una canción y al tener acercamientos más íntimos como caricias y roces entre sus cuerpos en un intento de pelea que termino en la demostración frenética de atracción._

 _Odiaban admitir que se necesitaban, que se comprendían y que comenzaban a verse de forma distinta.]_

Entre el público, ocupando la primera fila Sayaka no pudo evitar ver a quien se encontraba ahí, Miyuki, y la mayoría de los maestros. La directora no se veía por ningún lado, lógico, no esperaba que presenciara algo de lo cual está en contra.

 _[La historia trágica concluye con el enamoramiento, el punto débil de Natzuki y la frialdad de Aria. En una pelea campal contra la escuela vecina, solo quedaron de pie la adversaria, Aria y Natzuki un triángulo amoroso fue descubierto pues la enemiga de la escuela vecina amaba en secreto a Natsuki y una lucha cuerpo acuerpo se suscitó entre Natzuki y la líder de la escuela enemiga. Una por despecho y la otra por orgullo y el amor que sentía por Aria a quien la otra chica tiro al piso con un fuerte golpe y Natzuki entro en su defensa sorprendiendo incluso a todas las chicas que aún estaban conscientes, tanto de la escuela vecina como las de su misma escuela._

 _Peleaba ferozmente ante los ojos de Aria. Natzuki llevaba una ventaja evidente pero como en ese tipo de peleas no existen las reglas, con una navaja abalanzándose sobre Natzuki como si fuera a abrazarla para evadir más golpes esconde una de sus manos y perfora la boca del estómago provocando un brote de sangre imparable._

 _Cuando se separan, Natzuki en shock con su mano contraria al corazón toca la herida que comenzaba a doler viéndola incluso manchada de su propia sangre. Mira a su adversaria y cae de rodillas al piso. La otra chica al ver lo que había hecho huyo con su pandilla dejando a la escuela adversaria y a sus dos bandos presenciando algo que nunca antes habían visto._

 _Aria se reincorpora y corre hasta ella, se arrodilla justo cuando Sayaka perdía completamente el equilibrio y se dejaba caer hacia el frente, siendo detenida por las manos que se manchan de sangre. El peso de Natzuki la vence y ella solo coloca la cabeza de Natsuki en sus rodillas. Poco a poco perdía la conciencia y Aria por primera vez lloraba inconteniblemente implorando perdón hacia alguien que le hizo sentir que valía la pena vivir en este mundo._

– _Está bien– Natsuki dijo con dificultad levantando un poco su mano tocando su cabeza._

– _No, no está bien– Seguía llorando Aria._

– _¿Me quieres? –_

– _¿Qué? –_

– _¿En verdad sentiste algo por mí? –_

– _¿No me preguntes eso? ¿Vas a recuperarte? –_

– _No, no creo que exista un mañana– Dijo mientras tosía un poco de sangre manchando sus labios._

– _Shhh– Un poco alarmada le pide que no se esfuerce más._

– _Dime cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos y podre marcharme en paz, dime que logre apoderarme de tu corazón como nadie lo había hecho– Dijo con sus ojos brillantes y su mano en la mejilla como si no importara la situación en la que se encontraba._

– _Idiota, en verdad eres un idiota– Respondió ella sosteniendo la mano de Natzuki pero sin quitarla de su mejilla._

– _Si soy una idiota por morir defendiendo lo que amo, llámame idiota cuantas veces quieras, incluso si ya no existo, llama idiota a mi recuerdo–_

– _Ya no hables, la ambulancia no tarda en llegar–_

– _¿Me amas? – Fue lo último que pregunto perdiendo la fuerza de cuerpo y dejando el peso de su mano sobre la de Aria._

 _Inmediatamente Aria se dio cuenta que Natzuki ya había perdido la vida. Sintiendo como se resbala la mano sin voluntad de Natzuki, la suelta por completo cayendo sobre su abdomen, Aria acomoda su cabeza en el piso y permanece de rodillas cabiendo su boca con sus manos manchadas de sangre temblorosas impactada por el suceso. Contemplaba apenas si atreviéndose a tocarla de la mejilla a Natsuiki y aun con el orgullo de aceptar que por fin alguien después de toda su corta vida se había ganado su corazón, derramo lágrimas de culpa, dolor e impotencia pues, no le dijo lo que en verdad fue para ella. Se inclina lentamente sollozando hacia el frente tocando suavemente sus mejillas, de igual forma manchándolas de su propia sangre, y le da un profundo beso a los labios del cuerpo que recién acaba de perder la vida en una pelea absurda.]_

Una escena difícil de ver para muchas pues, fue claro sin trucos y de larga duración ya que debían permanecer así hasta la caída del telón. Muchas envidiando ser Miru, para poder tocar los labios de la Vicepresidenta, junto a los demás asistentes permanecían conmocionados en el auditorio, pero había alguien entre el público que apretaba los dientes al ver que alguien más probaba los labios que tanto le gustan. Aunque solo es un beso superficial intentara no odiar a esa chica que ha sorprendido a todos con su actuación.

El telón se cierra lentamente junto con una melodía bastante melancólica dejando en silencio el auditorio. Segundos después, de aplauso en aplauso se hizo una multitud ruidosa. El telón vuelve a abrirse con todos los personajes que agradecen a la audiencia, la representante Nana, agradece la presencia de todos emocionada por lo acontecido e invita a escuchar por primera vez un mini concierto de la banda de la escuela. El telón cae de nuevo y la banda se mueve rápido para instalar lo que falta, la batería las bocinas y amplificadores, modular micrófonos, mientras la guitarrista y cantante principal se cambiaba de ropa al vestuario de la banda.

A fuera algunas de las sillas eran removidas para dar lugar a las mesas donde se encontrarían bocadillos y bebidas, juegos, amuletos, recuerdos y todo lo que cada club podía ofrecer.

El telón vuelve a abrirse y la banda comienza tocando un cover de teatro de un grupo muy famoso _"Bird"_ era el nombre de la melodía. La banda quería dar a conocer que todas tenían el potencial para cantar, pero Sayaka entra como voz principal, inundando el auditorio con su voz incomparable. Con una letra frustrada y llena de melancolía le cantan al amor con estrofas que sin pensarlo cae en cuenta que es una realidad para ella cuando sus ojos caen en Miyuki que la mira ahora desde otro punto del auditorio.

" _No puedo hablar, sólo puedo correr_

 _mí amor es un pájaro sin alas que no puede volar._

 _Prisionera de mi corazón, atrapada_

 _Aah, ha llegado el día_

 _En que ese cielo ya no es mío…"_

La canción termina en medio de aplausos por el cover tan bien hecho, una voz desde la parte trasera del escenario toma la palabra y anuncia la siguiente melodía que han ensayado sin Yamamoto pero que saben, se la sabe perfectamente. Momoka, se levanta del banco de la batería solo para traer al escenario la guitarra acústica aprovechando los dotes también a su nueva integrante de primer año quien tenía la segunda guitarra tomaría otro instrumento de cuerda, el violín. Las chicas de lavanda habían ensayado sin Yamamoto por un lado, el cargo que tenía y tiene ahora y por otro lado sus relación con Miyuki la había ausentado.

Las notas en el piano de Anna suenen y Sayaka de pronto entra en pánico pero sabe que no puede fallar así que con confianza en sí misma y en esta canción que ha compuesto, comienza a cantar captando la atención de todos, absolutamente de todos.

" _De alguna forma comprendí,_

 _Que no te quedarías aquí por siempre_

 _Con un suspiro, levante la vista al cielo_

 _Los copos de nieve trajeron la esencia del invierno…"_

Miyuki caminaba sin quitarle la vista a Sayaka, quien también concentrada en el sentimiento de su letra y su melodía le seguía con la vista. Era una comunicación fascinante que todos presenciaron pero que nadie notó la realidad en ella.

" _Quería entenderte mejor que cualquier otro,_

 _di por sentado tu lugar a mi lado._

 _Aun no puedo quietar la flecha fijada en mi pecho_

 _El dolor no cesa y la fiebre no baja, aun ahora…"_

Miyuki escuchaba atentamente, cuando de pronto una mano se posa en su hombro y ella voltea para ver de quien se trata, era su madre que le dijo algo al oído y después miro hacia el escenario como recordándole a la chica que cantaba que la esperaría en su oficina. En un pequeño descanso para la banda, en medio la convivencia Momoka fue la encargada de amenizar con otro tipo de música desde su portátil. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Sayaka para ir a la dirección y hablar finalmente de lo sucedido y dar la cara por ello.

***Dirección***

Sayaka, se encontraba fuera de la oficina como se lo pidió antes la madre de Miyuki, ella y la guitarra que la misma directora le había obsequiado, estaba más nerviosa que cuando iba a entrar a escena. Toca con un par de sus nudillos y desde dentro una voz hueca entre las paredes le da el pase. Ella toma un respiro profundo y se arma de valor para girar la perilla de la puerta.

La abre lentamente y entra de la misma forma, no atreviéndose a mirar dentro, solo gira un poco para cerrar la puerta y se queda parada ahí muy cerca de ella mirando al escritorio donde se encontraba la señora firmando algunas cosas. Deja la pluma aun lado, se quieta sus lentes y mira hacia la puerta a Sayaka. A quien vio como una hija desde que era bebe junto con Miyuki, a quien vio gatear por su sala e incluso cambio sus pañales un par de veces, ahí parada con evidente vergüenza en su rostro.

–Acércate– Le da la orden de forma seria, a la cual Sayaka no puede oponerse y obedece de inmediato –Siéntate–

–Con permiso– Sayaka hace lo que le pide dejando su guitarra recargada aun lado de la silla contigua. Se sienta y la mira cabizbaja repetidas veces no atreviéndose a mirarla directamente.

–Creo que sabes porque te he pedido que vinieras, ¿cierto? – La directora coloca los codos sobre el escritorio, con una mano sobre la otra y con sus dedos pulgar e índice se tomaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda frotando un poco la argolla que llevaba puesta.

–Si– Responde temerosa.

–Cuando vi a tu madre por última vez le jure que te protegería siempre, aun ahora siento el mismo deseo de aquel entonces pero no puedo concebir lo que vi el otro día, fue un impacto que nunca imagine vivir– Dice yendo directo al grano– Te vi crecer, y en verdad te quiero como una verdadera hija ¿Qué tienes que decirme al respecto? –

–Perdón– A la mención de lo acontecido hace un par de semanas ella con sus manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas se inclina al frente y suplica su perdón.

–Sin embargo, Sayaka…– Sayaka vuelve a su posición normal al escuchar su nombre y la forma en que lo dijo –Estoy en deuda con Miyuki y quiero que ella sea feliz por encima de todas las cosas ¿Comprendes?–

–Disculpe pero no, yo había decidido no importunarla con esto y dejar tranquila a su hija–

–No voy a repetirlo dos veces Yamamoto ya que es verdaderamente difícil. No puedes hacer eso y no puedo permitirte hacerlo. Es mi culpa que Miyuki creciera sin un padre, debo decir que me he dedicado a destruir todo lo que la hace feliz y de mi depende que ella vuelva a sonreír como lo hacía antes de que te marcharas a Tokio– Sayaka denota una cara de incredulidad absoluta, ¿es correcto lo que escucha? ¿Sus oídos no la engañan? ¿Le está jugando una broma? Miles de pensamientos venían a su mente en ese instante pero ninguno era el que necesitaba, no se atrevía a pensar si quiera en la posibilidad del consentimiento de la mismísima madre de Miyuki.

–¿A qué se refiere con antes de que me marchara? –

–Cuando te fuiste, se deprimió mucho y se aisló completamente, pasaba su tiempo devorando libros y se dedicó a sacar notas perfectas. Al llegar a la adolescencia se acordó un compromiso matrimonial al que ella se ha reusado y se volvió rebelde, entonces la única condición que le puse para salvarla de eso fue que mantuviera sus notas impecables y ella de esa forma podría hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, de otra forma no podría ser independiente. Hasta hoy ella había cumplido pero de la misma manera, ha fallado– La Madre de Miyuki toma un respiro –Quiero que le entregues esto a ella y…– La directora desliza una carpeta hasta ella –Yamamoto Sayaka, la vida para ustedes apenas comienza–

–¿Qué es lo que... –

–Búscala– Interrumpe no dejándola hablar –Ella es libre para decidir y de ti depende que elija y que elija bien… !Vete¡–

–Pero–

–¡Anda, que esperas vete! – De pronto la madre de Miyuki se exalta y le sobre salta.

Por pura inercia se levanta y hace una reverencia respetuosa seguida de salir corriendo en busca de Miyuki como se lo ha ordenado la directora, su madre. Corre por el pasillo sabiendo de inmediato a donde tenía que ir. Aún estaban las chicas en el auditorio y la hora de convivencia no había terminado así que baja las escaleras lo más rápido que puede incluso saltando escalones. Pronto deja el edificio donde se encontraba la dirección y llega al auditorio buscando entre las alumnas a Miyuki. Aun sin poder creer lo que va a hacer busca desesperadamente.

–¡Ah! Ahí estas ¿Dónde te habías metido? Aun debemos continuar – Momoka la intercepta y la nota agitada.

–Miyuki, ¿Dónde esta Miyuki? –

–La vi hace un momento ¿Pero tranquila que pasa? –

–¡MIYUKI! – Grita al verla a lo lejos y corre hasta ella.

Miyuki se sorprende por el alboroto de las chicas a su alrededor, cuando pone atención de como entre la multitud Sayaka venia abriéndose paso y veía directo a ella. Cuando se encuentran por fin frente a frente las alarmas contra incendios se activan y las regaderas de emergencia comienzan a esparcir agua a presión arruinando por completo la convivencia y siendo obligadas a salir del auditorio incluyendo a nuestras chicas protagonistas sin darles oportunidad de hablar.

Cuando salen los rumores del porque se habían activado las alarmas corrían pero nadie sabía exactamente.

–¡Sayaka! – Momoka le da alcance encontrándola con Miyuki.

–¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

–¡El edificio donde está la dirección se está incendiando! – Miyuki entrando en histeria de inmediato corre sin pensarlo dos veces hacia él.

–Detenme esto– Sayaka le confía lo que antes le había dado la madre de Miyuki y sale corriendo detrás de Miyuki.

–¿¡Cómo que detén esto!? ¡Oye! ¡No vayas espera! – Ahora Momoka también corría detrás de ellas.

No se sabía exactamente que sucedía, pero algo muy cierto y evidente era que la parte alta del edificio de la dirección se estaba incendiando. Tanto Miyuki como Sayaka subían las escaleras escapándose de sus docentes que les impedían el paso pues, los cuerpos de emergencia aun no llegaban. El edificio se consumía rápidamente ya que tenía bastantes adornos de madera. Al llegar al último piso, el humo impedía tener una visión clara, ya se había esparcido por tres salones más incluyendo el consejo estudiantil.

–¡No vayas! – Momoka exclamaba sosteniendo a una Miyuki histérica forcejeando con ella, no podía detener a ambas así que solo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas a la menos racional del momento.

–¡MAMA! –

–¡Yo la sacare! –Corría Sayaka por el pasillo entre algunas llamas con un pequeño extintor de emergencias.

–¡No Sayaka!– Volvió a gritar Momoka.

Al estar tras la puerta de la dirección intenta abrirla pero se percata que tiene el seguro puesto. La patea repetidas veces hasta que logra vencerla y entra de lleno solo para encontrar llamas incandescentes a pesar de los aspersores de agua de las alarmas. No podía ver claramente pero sin importarle su vida se había propuesto rescatar a como diera lugar a la madre de Miyuki. El oxígeno comenzaba a escasear y ella se sentía mareada pero no se daría por vencida.

–¡Directora! ¡Directora!– Gritaba Sayaka con una tos intermitente –¡Directora–

Entre el humo ve como la madre de Miyuki arrastra medio cuerpo sobre el piso detrás del escritorio y trata de llegar hasta ella ayudándose del extintor, su mareo era cada vez más intermitente hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y colapso de rodillas, pero su voluntad era más agreste que ninguna y apoyándose de lo primero de lo que fuera sin embargo, algo en la oficina genero una explosión que proyecto a Sayaka hacia una de las paredes que afortunadamente no era tocada por el fuego aún, eso fue presenciado por los que estaban fuera del edificio y por las chicas del pasillo pensando lo peor del momento. Ese edificio era el más lujoso y contaba con todos los servicios, incluyendo regaderas lo cual implicaba ter gas.

–¡SAYAKA! – Grito Miyuki de forma desgarradora –¡NOOOOO! ¡MAMÁ! – Mientras Momoka hacia todo lo posible por detenerla.

Los cuerpos de emergencia pasaron por un lado de las chicas que se encontraban en el piso aun Momoka sujetando a Miyuki y ellos con el equipo suficiente actuaron de inmediato sofocando las llamas. Uno de los bomberos pidió a las chicas abandonar el edificio y a Momoka no le quedo más que obedecer y tratar de convencerá Miyuki. Al verlas salir del edificio el tío de Sayaka corre hacia ellas preguntando por su sobrina de inmediato y sujetando entre sus brazos a Miyuki. Momoka fue quien le proporciono toda la información bajo su versión.

Minutos después, ante la mirada de todos, dos camillas, una cubierta completamente de pies a cabeza y la otra, recibiendo aun reanimación en cuanto entro a la ambulancia. En ese día, la madre de Miyuki perdió la vida y aun si no fue su culpa Sayaka se lamentaba pues aun la vio con vida y creía firmemente que pudo haber hecho algo.

A pesar de todo Sayaka tuvo mucha suerte y salió casi ilesa con una intoxicación aguda por inhalar dióxido de carbono y algunas leves quemaduras tuvo que pasar un par de días en el hospital los mismos en los que Miyuki estuvo ocupada con el funeral de su madre. La había dejado sola en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, mejor dicho ambas se habían abandonado en un momento difícil de su vida.

Cuando por fin pudo salir del hospital, lo primero que hizo fue ir en buscar de Miyuki, le informaron que aún estaban en una ceremonia en el lugar donde descansan los muertos. La vio arrodillada en la ahora tumba de su madre, pero había algo que no le gusto. Un joven apuesto estaba a su lado, la tomo de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y la abrazaba con mucha confianza. Ella se acerca decidida y detiene sus pasos tras presenciar un muy cálido abrazo entre los dos. Aclara su garganta para anunciarse, lo que hace que ellos se separen.

–Sayaka…– Murmuro su nombre con su ánimo decaído y deplorable –Yo…–

–No, no digas nada– Era evidente molestia en su mirada –Veo que no me necitas además de estar muy bien acompañada–

–Yo, las dejo solas– El sujeto se despidió de ella con una cálido beso en la mejilla, beso que fue muy bien recibido he incluso devuelto ante los ojos de la otra chica parada frente a ellos. Algo que es muy inusual de ver.

–No te quietare mucho tiempo–

–Pero déjame…– Miyuki quería tomar la palabra pero una actitud molesta la interrumpe.

–SOLO… vine a entregarte esto– Ella le entrega por fin la carpeta elegante color negra la cual Miyuki toma en sus manos –Entonces, me voy–

–¿Solo así, sin más te vas? –

–Sí, veo que mi presencia no es requerida– Sayaka dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sintiéndose remplazada.

–¿Vas a huir?¿vasa dejarme sola de nuevo? – Cuestiono Miyuki a su espalda temiendo que se repita aquello, la vez que se mudó a Tokio.

Sayaka se detiene y gira para responder lo mas coherente y tranquila posible al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Miyuki.

–No creo que esta vez estés sola–

–¿Pero tú eres idiota? Ante todo eres mi amiga–

–Si claro, amiga– Digo con una mueca de desagrado –¿Eso es lo que ahora soy yo para ti?

–Sí, no seas inmadura–

–Tú y yo no podemos ser amigas–

–¿Qué? –

–Lo que oíste, no me interesa ser tu amiga–

–Sayaka ¿Tenemos que discutir esto ahora? –

–No, no hay nada que discutir. Me voy y no te preocupes no volveré a meterme en tu vida– Sayaka gira de nuevo y esta vez se vuelve sorda a la voz de Miyuki, en ese momento dejo escucharse a sí misma.

–Pero Sayaka– Miyuki la llama inútilmente –¡Sayaka! – Pero la chica de cabello corto jamás volvió a responder al llamado de su voz.

Encerrando sus sentimientos, ella renuncio al consejo estudiantil he incluso pidió un cambio de salón, en donde estaba Momoka el cual le fue concedido alejándose cada vez más de Miyuki. La ignoraba y le llenaba de cólera verla todos los días ser recogida en la puerta de la escuela por ese elegante sujeto. Así pasaron los días hasta la graduación, en la cual ambas chicas se separaron sin un destino fijo en la que cada una forjo su futuro, nunca más volvieron a saber una de la otra.

Sayaka se mudó a Tokio alejándose incluso de su tío, se sentía culpable de su viudez temprana y no supo de él hasta que lo nombraron director de asuntos internos en la misma ciudad donde ella radicó. Dentro de ella intento de todas la formas posibles rehacer su vida, abrir su corazón a alguien más pero desafortunadamente nunca pudo hacerlo. Se encontró tan cómoda con ella misma que la soledad se volvió su otra mitad. Cuando conoció a Jurina, a Miku y a sus padres se sintió acogida por la familia y creó un lazo inquebrantable arriesgando su vida una por la otra.

Miyuki se estaba borrando de su mente incluso sin darse cuenta, hasta que años más tarde por azares del destino, se volvieron a encontrar.

+++++++++++SAYAMILKY FIN++++++++++

Por una razón bastante obvia, hoy Jurina se encontraba sola, a parte de sus compañeros de clase, en la parte de atrás. Miyuki y Sayaka habían decidido no hablarse y eso complicaba un poco la comunicación entre las tres. Hasta ahora las cosas habían sido tolerables para Jurina con ese par de orgullosas pero en estos últimos días comenzaba a ser un fastidio, simplemente decidieron no salir de sus habitaciones ninguna de las dos.

Perdida en las clases, aún si pidió los apuntes no es lo mismo al haber estado presencialmente en las clases. Ahora sabe que debe muchos trabajos y debe visitar la biblioteca para consultar algunas bibliografías que le hacen falta.

Teniendo bastante tiempo libre sale directo a la biblioteca, es la primera vez que la visita y es bastante seria para su gusto. Un amplio salón central con muchas mesas y sillas con lámparas para que cada estudiante de las letras pueda concentrarse ahí. Ella se ahorra algunos pasos y va directo en busca de esos libros aunque a decir verdad no sabe por dónde comenzar. Sube al segundo piso y camina por unos estrechos pasillos que de pronto parecían laberintos. Caminaba muy atenta a los estantes siguiendo las numeraciones y uno que otro título de libro. Sin darse cuenta choca con una pequeña torre de libros que otra persona llevaba.

–¡Oh! Lo siento– Su amabilidad e instinto cooperativo actúa antes de que ella se diera cuenta de quien era. Se agacha para tomar algunos libros del suelo al igual que la otra persona.

–Jurina– Antes de tocar el primero de los libros su mano se congela y mira directamente hacia arriba–Qué sorpresa verte visitar la biblioteca–

–Maestra…– Por pura inercia levanta algunos de los libros, el resto los recogió la maestra, poniéndose de pie ambas –Ah…Aquí tiene– Cuando iba a entregarle los libros que ella tenía en sus manos se dio cuenta que eran exactamente los que buscaba –Ah… –

–¿Los ocupas? –

–Ah…pues… si–

–Puedes consultarlos, en mi cubículo si lo deseas– La maestra la invita y le sonríe deliberadamente amable.

Jurina se sorprende ante esa invitación inesperada, es como si se sintiera atraída por una trampa y para colmo queda atrapada en esa sonrisa desconsiderada.

–Yo…pues–

–Incluso puedo explicarte algunas cosas si no comprendes…– La maestra Rena se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña desde que ella volvió del hospital y hoy no era la excepción, cumplió su palabra sigue en la misma forma cálida y amable.

–¿Esta bien aceptar? –

–¿Crees que es una trampa? Soy tu tutora después de todo–

–No, no es solo q-.. –

–¿Es extraño?– La maestra le gana la palabra.

–Bástate– Responde con honestidad.

–Descuida– Dice ella en medio de una sonrisa –No voy a morderte–

–¿¡Qué!? – Jurina exclama olvidando el lugar en donde se encuentran, causando ruidos de molestia exigiendo que baje su voz. Mientras la maestra Rena reía, llevándose un par de dedos a la boca, de su alumna y de lo que había causado.

–Eres bastante interesante y bastante ingenua a veces– La maestra veía a su alumna confundida y no era para menos, entre ellas dos han ocurrido sucesos que no ocurren todos los días –Anda vamos– Ella camina con los libros en sus manos sin darle opción de réplica y Jurina no estaba segura de sí seguirla o no.

En verdad ella sabía que era una trampa descarada y aun sí se podía dudar de que lo fuera. En un par de segundos de indecisión, ella opta por seguir los pasos de la maestra total ¿Qué más podía pasar? Entre ellas dos ya ocurrió lo inesperado.

–Déjeme ayudarle– Jurina le dio alcance y como todo buen oficial ofrece ayuda.

–¿Segura que puedes? –

–Sí, sí, me encuentro mucho mejor–

–mmmh, veo que en verdad eres fuerte ¿Te gusta el ejercicio?– Jurina se vuelve a sorprender, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

–ah…S-si~ algo–

–¿Bastante modesta ahora? –

–¿Eh? –

–La chica que se desvivía por mencionar sus cualidades, ¿hoy delimita sus capacidades? –

¡Duche! Jurina era una completa idiota en presencia de la maestra Rena y ella ya se había dado cuenta, quizá por eso hace lo que hace. Jurina se para en seco al escuchar y razonar eso haciendo que la maestra se detuviera también.

–¿Y le divierte? – Con mucha determinación pregunta.

De algún lugar, de manera imprevista Sakura las vio caminar por uno de los pasillos, y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta ellas, pues de hecho buscaba a Jurina.

–¡Jurina! – Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre ella importándole poco la presencia de la maestra y el lugar.

–¿Sakura?¿Qué haces aquí? – Sakura, deslizando un mano sobre su hombro contrario deshizo medio abrazo pero solo para mirar a la maestra retadoramente sonriente.

–Necesito hablar contigo– Dijo volviéndola a mirar a ella.

–¿Ahora? –

–Es….sobre ya sabes qué– Dice ella susurrándole al oído agrandando los ojos de Jurina al instante.

Rena sabe que claramente es algo que no quiere sin embargo también sabe que cualquier cosa proveniente de Miyawaki para ella, no es de confianza.

–Puedo verte un poco más tarde, necesito hacer unas cosas–

–¿De estudiante? – Pregunta mal intencionada.

–Jurina– Con una voz hermosa, dulce, cálida e inclinando su cabeza la maestra dice su nombre con todo el "teníamos un pendiente" subliminal detrás de él.

Jurina por enésima vez queda prendada a su actitud, ¿Qué debía de hacer? Aún no se ha dado cuenta que está en medio de una sutil pelea de egos y uno de ellos tiene un gran ventaja.

–Te veo más tarde ¿quieres? – Ante sus palabras Sakura frunce un poco la boca y Rena, seria pero dominante jamás dejo de delinear una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Sí no te importa Miyawaki, ella debe ponerse al corriente con sus materias–

–Ahhhh, claro y tú muy amablemente te has ofrecido para ayudarle– Al escuchar eso la mira de reojo y se posiciona a un lado del Jurina aun sosteniéndola del brazo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

–Si– Responde Rena sin mostrar emoción negativa alguna, todo lo contrario, se veía muy segura de sí misma.

–Que bondadosa– Sakura mantenía su actitud imperturbable aunque no le gusto el hecho de cómo ha reaccionado Jurina simplemente al llamado de su nombre.

–Soy su tutora–

–Sí, perdón olvidaba ese detalle– Responde irónica –Que divertido es esto, en fin te veo más tarde… Jurina–

–Sí, Gracias– Jurina no sabía exactamente qué pasaba pero se daba una idea, de pronto un duelo de miradas se estaba ejecutando detrás de un par de sonrisas hermosas. Lo que le perturba era que sabía exactamente el significado de la sonrisa de Sakura, pero de la maestra no sabía cómo tomarlo.

–Hasta luego– Nuevamente se despide de ella con un beso aún más marcado y casi en la comisura de los labios.

–Si ya terminaron con sus muestras de afecto, la espero mi cubículo– La maestra Rena camina pasando por un lado de ellas, segura de que Jurina iba a seguirle.

Y así fue, en cuanto se separó un par de metros de ella se deshizo de las manos que sujetaban su brazo.

–Te veo luego– Fue lo único que le dijo a Miyawaki dejándola viendo cómo se iba tras la maestra, pero sonríe finalmente divertida, de pronto le traía nostálgicos y trágicos momentos.

El camino al cubículo fue muy silencioso y al llegar a él, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Jurina se mantuvo en una de las sillas que se encuentran detrás del escritorio, buscando, escribiendo y analizando los párrafos de las citas bibliográficas. Aunque no podía concentrarse del todo, la silueta que le daba la espalda se ceñía perfectamente por la luz brillante que entraba por ella, incluso era cegante. Ella sostenía un pequeño libro en su mano y por lo que alcanzaba a apreciar era uno igual al que no le ha devuelto.

– _Las espinas, ¿para qué sirven?_ – No pudo evitar en medio de su estudio, recitar un fragmento de dicho libro, justamente la parte que llamo su atención, ese que hablaba de la rosa.

La maestra se separa del marco de la ventana y voltea hacia su alumna, gira completamente su cuerpo y camina hasta su silla para dejar el objeto de su mano sobre el escritorio.

–Veo que leyó el libro– Se sentó y acomodo su mentón sobre sus manos empuñadas.

–Sí, lo hice–

–¿Qué le pareció? –

–¿Por qué le un libro infantil?– La maestra sonríe ante esa pregunta

– _No sirven para nada, son pura maldad de las flores_ – Recita ella el siguiente fragmento en respuesta a lo que dijo Jurina –No es que sea infantil, es sencillo y complejo al mismo tiempo, como tú–

–¿Eh? –

–¿Alguna duda de sus citas?– Cambia abruptamente el tema.

–Bueno, en esta novela el párrafo que dice _"Cuando nos despertamos del más profundo sueño, rompemos la telaraña de algún sueño. Y, no obstante, un segundo más tarde es tan delicado este tejido, que no recordamos haber soñado."_ –

–¿Y cuál es su duda? –

–¿Cree usted que los recuerdos estén ligados a los sueños? –

–Puede ser, creo que los sueños no predicen el futuro sin embargo, si tenemos suerte nos mostraran un poco de nuestro pasado–

–Ósea que, nosotros provocamos el contenido de un sueño–

–Ven– La llama mientras vuelve a la ventana, Jurina hace lo que le indica y ambas miran desde el quinto piso hacia el campus

–Hablando relativamente de un sueño nocturno, a veces no siempre los controlamos pero siempre hay algo en que lo queremos relacionar a toda costa con nuestro presente, creo que volver al pasado en un sueño es una frustración subconsciente de repetir algo u hacer algo que no se hizo– Levanta su mano y señala hacia una bacas –¿ve a esos jóvenes de ahí?–

–mmmh– Acento solo con un sonido.

–Están realizando un sueño, si hablamos de lo que anhelamos lo llamamos "sueño" de igual manera y de esos sueños si provocamos su contenido– Dice deslizando su dedo hasta devolver su mano a un costado de ella –Ellos están cimentando su sueño, no todos se cumplen, y al algunos se olvidan de la mayoría ellos, pero un solo sueño basta para hacerte creer que puedes conquistar el mundo–

En ese momento, Jurina maravillada por sus palabras y con su mente totalmente en blanco, estaba más sumergida que nunca en una tranquilidad inalterable ¿Por qué esta persona tiene ese efecto en ella? Se sentía tan cómoda como con ninguna otra y es tan hermosa toda ella, la luz entrante iluminaba su piel blanca dándole un brillo resplandeciente tal que, ante sus ojos es sublime. Jamás había admirado la belleza de una persona fuera de su físico, jamás había adorado la forma de expresarse y hasta hora no se creía ese cuento de ver el interior alguien si no fuera porque lo está viviendo.

La maestra voltea hacia ella y se encuentra con una mirada llena de admiración pero no solo eso, la pureza con que lo hace es nítida. Mirarse una a la otra ya se había vuelto un hábito y contemplarse como lo hacen ahora, es completamente nuevo. Se detiene el tiempo, los pensamientos se callan y la razón desaparece pero, son plenamente conscientes incluso de la más mínima corriente de aire.

Preguntándose dentro de sí mismas ¿Quién es la persona que tienen enfrente?¿Por qué su sólida presencia perturba su tranquilidad y altera sus sentidos?¿Por qué de pronto siente un arrebato de quererla solo y únicamente para ella?

–No me divierte Jurina– De la nada responde la pregunta que fue interrumpida por Miyawaki. Un par pasos son suficientes para llegar hasta ella y sin importar la invasión del espacio personal, ella toca suavemente con la yema de sus dedos el rostro que no ha dejado de mirar y de mirarla –Eres tan inusual, tan diferente a lo que he conocido. No puedo permitirme encadenar tu juventud– Mientras la maestra hablaba, Jurina llena de confusión e incredulidad hacia pequeños gestos intentando comprender que sucedía.

–Yo…–

–No, – Con esos dedos que se encontraban apenas si rosando su oreja, cubre delicadamente sus labios –déjame seguir– dijo serena – No sé quién eres sin embargo me recuerdas a alguien, desde la primera vez que te vi, quiero estar cerca de ti pero al mismo tiempo lo más lejos posible. Todo en ti me es atrayente y puedo parecer infantil pero envidio a quienes pueden estar cerca de ti–

–Maestra Rena usted están confusa ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? Un día me habla y al siguiente me ignora–

–¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de mí, Utagawa Matsui?– La maestra pregunta generándose un silencio, imaginando sus argumentos con la mirada, ocultando su identidad pero desnudando su alma.

–Un sueño– Fue su respuesta.

–¿Un sueño? – Pregunta Rena sin comprender.

–Sí, si puedes analizar las palabras de un libro, por qué no de mis palabras– Sintiendo la necesidad de romper completamente el espacio personal, sus manos actuaron por si solas y con mucha delicadeza sintiendo efímero el momento atraía a la maestra contra su cuerpo sin que se resistiera –Un sueño que llega a mí todas las noches– Jurina hacia pequeños movimientos con su cabeza intentando cruzar la línea del respeto a su mayor, pero algo en su interior le advertía no hacerlo –incluso si me mantengo despierta no desaparece– No podía resistirse, merodeaba muy cerca de la nariz de su maestra pero, sin esperarlo, la misma maestra la toma de ambas mejillas.

–Dilo– Con sus manos tomando su cintura y sintiendo la calidad de las manos de ella en sus mejillas cambiando su mirada al deseo puro la reta.

–Te quiero a ti– Respondió comprendiendo el mensaje, bajo los efectos del encanto de la maestra, no, de Rena Matsui. ¿Era esto verdad? ¿Es el sueño del sueño?¿En qué momento se levantó de la cama?¿No seguirá en ella?

Miles de dudas llegaban a ella en esas milésimas de segundo en las que se agotaba la distancia entre sus labios. Mezclándose sus alientos, podía jurar que la misma Rena la jaba invitándola a concluir sus días de agonía.

Esta vez, sin los efectos del alcohol con un aliento dulce y fresco mezclándose entre sí, saboreando su protector para labios Jurina la besa con delicadeza, un solo beso, lento profundo, reconociéndose al instante embonando perfectamente. La luz se colaba entre los pequeños espacios provocados por el movimiento de sus labios y el choque de su nariz.

Ambas se separan un poco, solo un poco y únicamente para verse directamente a los ojos. Estaban sorprendidas por lo generado en ese momento, asustadas por la insuficiencia y la necesidad que nacía de volverlo a hacer. Jurina mientras clavaba sus ojos deslizaba una de sus manos hacia arriba en una caricia que hizo que Rena parpadeara lentamente como disfrutando de ella. Eso era todo, el momento era perfecto y la regla se había quebrantado.

Rena cedió y Jurina dejo de ser la chica casanova pues en esos instantes olvido todo lo que sabía hacer muy bien, controlar el momento y obtener lo que quería. En ese momento solo pensaba en quien estaba frente a ella entre sus brazos, ella podía sentir la textura de los suaves labios de su maestra y disfrutaba de ellos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su celular comienza a timbrar, interrumpiendo el momento, lo que las hace separarse después de la insistencia de la llamada pues no tenían intención de hacerlo. Jurina mira el identificador y vuelve a la realidad cuando ve el nombre su comandante. Siente un poco de culpa por disfrutar extasiada este momento en crisis.

–Lo siento maes–

–Rena– La maestra corta sus palabras solo para indicarle que le quite el título y que solo la llame tal cual.

–Me tengo que ir R…Rena– Nueva mente se sorprende, como le tiembla la boca y le cuesta pronunciar su nombre.

–¿Tu amiga está en problemas cierto? –

–¿Cómo lo sabe?– Rena inmediatamente inclino un poco su cabeza recordándole lo obvio –¡Oh! Lo sabes… –Jurina rectifica.

–A veces, eres bastante evidente– Dijo mirándola compresivamente y Jurina sintiéndose trasparente ante ella.

Definitivamente era extraño lo que le estaba sucediendo, nuevo y emocionante mucho más que lo que sentía por solo una noche de diversión, nada parecido.

–Bueno, me voy…ah–

–Vete, te veo mañana–Dijo en medio de una enorme sonrisa, angelical y sublime para Jurina que aún no creía lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Una nueva llamada entrante le hace recordar que debe irse de inmediato, y ella mete todas las cosas a su maletín y sale rápidamente del cubículo de la maestra, a hora literalmente su maestra, para dirigirse de inmediato al estacionamiento mientras respondía la llamada.

[ _–¿Qué ocurre Miyuki? –_

– _Necesito que vengas a casa, adelantaron el juicio para Yamamoto–_

– _¿Qué? –_

– _No sé qué es lo que sucede pero el director está furioso con el departamento de aquí–_

– _Y como no estarlo, es como si quisieran hacerla culpable a como diera lugar–_

– _No tardes–_

– _No ya estoy en el auto, salgo para allá–]_

Seguido de decir eso cuelga y enciende el auto, saliendo apresurada del estacionamiento y llegando en cuestión de minutos a su casa.

Miyuki aún después la discusión que ha tenido con Sayaka no pierde la esperanza de poder ayudarla, además esto es un reto a su intelecto y su instinto agudo forense le dice que hay algo que se le está escapando de las manos. Seguía arduamente revisando las pruebas en lo que habían convertido ahora en su centro de investigación, la sala.

Escucha la puerta de la casa que se abre y se cierra junto al sonido de sus llaves que cuelga en el lugar de las llaves. Pocos segundos después entro a la sala.

–Hola–

–Hola/ Hola– La comándate Sae y Miyuki saludan al mismo tiempo –No respondió mi llamada Agente–

–Ah, pues estaba un poco ocupada ¿Y, y Yamamoto? – Pregunta evadiendo el tema no quería dar detalles y menos en presencia de su comandante.

–No lo sé, no la he visto en todo el día–

–Viven en la misma casa ¿y no se han visto? – Miyuki parecía ignorar la pregunta de Jurina y ella sabía perfectamente bien por qué, así que decide dejarlo pasar –Bueno, aparte de que adelantan el juicio, ¿Qué más hay? – El timbre de la casa hace eco entre sus paredes y anuncia a alguien en la puerta –¡Oh! Espera ahora vuelvo–

Jurina se dirige a las cámaras de seguridad y no le sorprende ver de quien se trata. Camina hasta la entrada de la primera puerta y abre.

–Sakura–

–Hola Jurina, ¿termino tu cita? –

–¿Qu?-… –

–Ya, solo bromeo, sería ilegal si pusieras esas maravillosas manos sobre tu maestra, además yo puedo sorprenderte en muchas otras cosas, no como la mojigata de mi hermana–

De pronto Jurina recuerda algo que olvido por completo, embelesada por el poder de Rena.

–Es verdad ¿Cómo es eso de que es tu hermana? –

–Ahh~ Es una historia larga de contar, ¿segura que quieres hablar de eso ahora? –

–Es verdad oye, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No, no me digas tus contactos –

–Sí, vine porque de verdad es urgente–

–¿Así? –

–Si–

–Está bien, entra–

Jurina la deja entrar y mientras lo hace, ve disimuladamente un par de coches oscuros vigilando la casa, ahora sí sabe lo que se siente ser espiado.

–Miyawaki, que sorpresa verte por aquí– Dice Miyuki al verla entrara la sala.

–Sí, lo sé, pero dado a mis contactos y mi profesión tengo algunas cosas que pudieran servirles, ya que se adelantó el Juicio–

–¿Quién es ella? – La comandante pregunta.

–Oh, soy periodista y amiga íntima de Jurina–

–¿Y que hace aquí? Esto es una reunión privada– Dice ella, a la comandante no le simpatiza mucho la prensa.

– Vine a ayudar un poco–

–¿Qué información es la que tienes? – Pregunta Jurina cortando el interrogatorio de la comandante.

–¡Ay! Corazón, iba a contártelo pero preferiste ir con tu maestra– Dice fingiendo su tristeza haciéndolo más para evidenciarla.

–¿Qué? – Sae de pronto se siente fuera de contexto –¿Me he perdido de algo? –

–¿Estuviste con la maestra Jurina? – Pregunta Miyuki –Ya veo porque no respondías–

–No es lo que piensan– Intentaba explicarse aun que si era lo que pensaban – bueno, solo estuve un momento y fue cuestión académica ¿Dime, que has encontrado? – De pronto Jurina cambia radicalmente el tema después de tartamudear un poco.

–Como veras, estoy revisando las pruebas que por fin pude conseguir, aun si a la estúpida de tu amiga no le importa. Hasta hora, la única que no concuerda del todo es la de las huellas digitales ya que no se pudieron tomar completas las evidencias, pero de ahí en más todas dan positivo– Dice ella pensativa –Incluso a pesar de que pasaron algunas horas desde el asesinato se registraron restos de pólvora en las uñas de Sayaka y eso me preocupa, siento que no estamos viendo algo–

–Yo también lo siento– Dice pensativa.

–¿Entonces Yamamoto acciono el arma? – Pregunto la comandante.

–Sí, lo hizo–

–Definitivamente no es bueno, ¿Crees tú qué? – Jurina habla tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos y rodeando su cintura con la otra.

–¡NO! – Abruptamente no deja ni siquiera que termine de preguntar –¡Ella no lo hizo!– Exaltándose un poco Sakura hace un gesto divertido.

–ahhm bueno, no era eso lo que iba a preguntar pero, es interesante ver como después de todo la defiendes con mucha seguridad–

–Es mi trabajo y mi padre me mata si no lo hago bien ahora más que nunca– Habla en su defensa por su sobre salto.

–Lo sé, lo sé– Le respondió pensando en lo tonta de verdad que es su amiga –Iba a preguntar que si crees que exista alguna forma de saber si, ¿la pólvora de sus uñas y su ropa sea la misma que la de su arma? –

De pronto Miyuki se levanta y corre hacia sus cosas sacando desesperadamente su laptop en ella tenía la copia de las pruebas que clandestinamente tomo al momento de revisarlas cuando se le fueron concedidas para corroborar la supuesta culpabilidad de Yamamoto.

–La pólvora no, pero…– Ella busca entre los archivos y al encontrarlos conecta su computador a la pantalla grande de la sala.

–El arma que tenía Sayaka antes de que la detuvieran no era la suya ¿Cierto? –

–Así es– Reafirma Sae leyendo lo que parecía algunas impresiones que hizo Miyuki antes.

–Y ésta, de acuerdo con los análisis no tiene más que las de Yamamoto…–

–¿Cómo que solo las de Yamamoto? – Jurina cuestiona más interesada en el tema.

–Sí, esa tarde antes de que fuera por ti al hospital yo estuve en la sala de tiro y accione su arma, por tanto–

–Tus huellas deberían de estar en esta también–

–Así es–

–¿Pero eso no te hace sospechosa también? –

–No, porque en ese mismo momento yo estaba recibiendo el reporte justamente cuando iba a mí cita, con mis registros de entrada y salida del departamento y de haber estado con Enrique no hay tiempo de sobra en el que yo pudiera realizar tal acto–

–¡Ah! Yamamoto-San– Miyawaki le da la bienvenida a Sayaka quien se dignaba a ir a la sala al escuchar voces en ella.

–¿Miyawaki? –

–Ya sé, ya sé, es extraño pero he venido a ayudar un poco aunque al parecer lo hacen muy bien solas, las he subestimado–

–¿De qué hablas? –

–Eres inocente Yamamoto–

–¿Debo creer eso viniendo de ti? –

–Bueno, sé que no soy una adonis, pero en verdad quiero ayudar y si ustedes ven lo que yo he visto me darán la razón–

Sayaka suspira, con su semblante estresado en lo que ella ve como una verdadera desgracia sin salida observando a todas las presentes ahí. Va directo a un sofá y se sienta a observar lo que había en la pantalla.

–¿Esa es mi arma? –

–No, es la falsa y gracias a un pequeño incidente hemos descubierto cuando la perdiste– Responde Sae.

–¿De verdad? –

–Así es Yamamoto, la ciencia jamás se equivoca– Miyuki dice desde su lugar manipulando la pantalla orgullosa de su trabajo.

–Le tienes mucha fe a la ciencia– Se expresa con voz irónica.

–Mucha, es como mi religión, jamás falla–

–No, no comiencen– Sae interviene.

–Descuide comandante, he estado en terapia para hacerme inmune– Pero la comandante es ignorada al igual que las otras dos chicas.

–Y te ha ido bien por lo que veo –

–Bastante–

–¡Suficiente!– Sae no soporta más este tipo de encuentros y levanta su voz como la jefa que es –¿Miyawaki te llamas cierto? –

–Sí, así es–

–¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decir? –

–¡Ah! Es verdad– Sakura mira en su bolso y saca algunos DVD´s de ella –Son algunos de los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que me proporcionaron para el reportaje, aunque por alguna extraña razón no me lo proporcionaron todo–

–Mmh Vaya, sí que es de utilidad–

–No puedo creer que lo consiguieras en verdad– Dice Jurina

–¿Te lo dije no? No hay imposibles para mí– Sakura alardea de su éxito obtenido –Bien, me marcho y no se preocupen conozco el camino de salida, hablamos luego Jurina– Dice ella cerrando un ojo en forma de coqueteo y saliendo de ahí.

Unos minutos más tarde, analizando minuciosamente todos los elementos que tienen en su poder hasta que Sayaka, decide revelar algo más, viendo la preocupación y el trabajo que están realizando todas y más viendo todo lo que Jurina ha hecho por ella desde el primer día que la conoció.

–El ahora occiso no solo me dio información de la reunión– Dice captando la atención de todas las chicas inmediatamente.

–¿A no?¿Que más te dijo? – Jurina la interroga yendo a sentarse a un lado de ella.

–Menciono….me dijo tu nombre Jurina, saben que estamos aquí saben que Jurina Matsui esta aquí y el incidente en el restaurante no fue una casualidad, iban por tu vida además, medio un apodo, el del infiltrado–

–¿Qué? –

–¿Y por qué no lo dijiste en el interrogatorio? –

–Porque se supone que yo vería al tipo hasta la próxima semana y el jefe llego de la nada y me mando ese día. Menciono que si esperaba más tiempo no tendría oportunidad de decirme nada, ss algo que no se debería de saber y quien quiera que sea el infiltrado sabe que yo lo sé y me han incriminado con todas las pruebas a su favor. Obviamente quieren saber si estoy enterada–

–¿Qué apodo Sayaka? –

–Zafiro–

–Es ambiguo– Opina Sae.

–Y como una piedra preciosa– La agudeza de Miyuki no disminuía a pesar de las diferencias.

–¿Crees que eso tenga que ver? – Pregunta Jurina.

–Por supuesto– Responde Miyuki –La mayoría de los sobre nombres son dados de acuerdo a su grado de violencia o personalidad–

–Definitivamente alguien no nos quiere aquí– Habla Sayaka aun sintiéndose abatida en el sofá –Diseñaron todo esto sin contemplar que el informante pidiera verme antes.

–Eso mismo pensé, pero creo que hay algo más detrás de todo esto y no se detendrá hasta la peor de las circunstancias– Ahora Sae toma la palabra y su experiencia le dice que esto no tardará mucho en resolverse.

–¿Habla de la muerte?– Sayaka pregunta pero al instante guarda silencio obviando la respuesta, bien pudo ser Miyuki o la misma Jurina las incriminadas sin embargo las circunstancias apuntaron a hacia Sayaka como un blanco perfecto, no hay rastros de que se hayan equivocado y eso solo la deja como la única culpable.

–Un momento, ella dijo que le llamaron en frecuencia de radio para que pasara por ti, pero ¿Sayaka que hiciste en ese tiempo en el que las cámaras no te ven?–

–Me detuve porque la estática de la señal se perdía y después salí apresurada por que se me cortaba la llamada y tenía el tiempo medido, debía volver a terminar mis reportes–

–Además, hay algo que ignoramos, el brazo que dispara es zurdo– La comandante Sae se percata de un pequeño detalle.

–Es verdad–Miyuki vuelve a mover las imágenes dela pantalla.

–Pero eso no influye o ¿sí? –Jurina cuestiona.

–Claro que influye, miren esto– Miyuki realzaba algunos detalles –de acuerdo con los registros de balística hay mayor acumulación de restos en la mano derecha de Yamamoto aun si es mínima la diferencia, además, en la chaqueta predomina el resto lado izquierdo, obiament–

–Y definitivamente no fue Yamamoto quien acciono esa arma– Sae termina lo que Miyuki iba a decir con asombro y orgullosa de su equipo de trabajo.

–Y además ella llamo al jefe antes justo enfrente de donde se encuentra la cámara inservible, que es la que está afuera del primer filtro de seguridad y alcanzo pasar el rango de alcance por esa cámara y captada por la otra justo cuando guardaba el celular – Analiza Jurina –Si cotejamos la hora de la llamada con el jefe en ambos celulares y el registro de la hora en frecuencia de radio, no existen esos diez minutos en los cuales se supone Yamamoto disparó su arma–

–Bueno, sí pero aún pueden incriminarme por la cantidad de explosivo, es demasiado–

–¿Y cómo explica las pruebas de balística? positivo es positivo–

–Eso fue porque estuvo media hora antes en la sala de tiro, y yo estuve ahí y el mismo jefe me vio salir de ahí –

–¿Y el arma? –

–Alguien la cambio, y alguien la tenía en la mira para tenderle una trampa–

–Así es y ese alguien supo del momento preciso alguien que, sabía que estarías ahí y que te darían esa orden–

–El Juicio es mañana, yo le hare llegar esta información a nuestro director, vayan a descansar–

Sae abandona la sala con todas las pruebas en busca del director para comenzar a armar la posible defensa improvisada de Yamamoto. Las chicas se quedan limpiando el lugar que dejo de ser una sala desde hace varios días. Cuando terminaron de limpiar y acomodar todas las cosas que movieron de un lugar a otro en silencio, Miyuki abandono la sala sin decirles nada, dejando a las otras chicas solas.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Jurina conforme acomodaba las almohadillas de nuevo en el sofá.

–Un poco asustada– Confiesa

–Todas lo estamos–

–¿Y cómo van las cosas en la universidad?–

–Todo va bien–

–¿Solo bien? –

–¿Que te digo? –

–Mmh no lo sé ¿Cierta maestra?... escuche que estuviste con ella–

–Sí, estuve revisando algunas bibliografías–

–¿Y? –

–¿Cómo que "Y"? –

–Te conozco Matsui Jurina y hoy y hace varios días tienes algo diferente–

–¿Diferente? –

–Sí–

–No, como crees– Jurina sentía cierta culpa por sentirse feliz dadas las circunstancias, así que termina lo que hacía y se disponía a abandonar la habitación.

–¿Lo conseguiste cierto? –

–¿Eh? –

–La Maestra, lo conseguiste– Jurina se queda inmóvil por unos segundos dándole la espalda pero decide voltear y ser honesta con su amiga.

–Bueno, no sé si lo he hecho del todo porque en realidad no hice nada, ella simplemente vino a mí–

–¿Solo así? –

–Bastante extraño, ¿no lo crees? – La misma Jurina aun no puede creer lo que le ha sucedido y pone en duda su suerte.

–Mmh, si, y no– Sayaka después de lo ajena que ha estado da un punto de vista que Jurina había dejado pasar –Teniendo en cuenta que alguien está asechándote cada que se da la oportunidad incluso frente a ella y que ese alguien tiene cierto parentesco, por muy hermanas que sean, pienso que no quiere perder–

–¿En verdad crees eso? –

–¿Me vas a decir que tu no lo pensaste? –

–Bueno, en algún momento pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza pero ellas dos parecen tan ajenas una de la otra–

–Pues sí, pero por a hora comparten algo en común– Dice ella –Me alegra saber que al menos alguien de esta casa es feliz –

–Lo siento–

–No te disculpes por ser feliz, el hecho de que las circunstancias no nos favorezcan no tiene que ser tan malo para todos–

Jurina no respondió nada ante eso solo suspiro y sonrió mientras la veía afligida, aun si sabe que esto no es culpa de nadie complica mucho sus vidas. Por ahora solo quedaba esperar el Juicio que se llevaría a cabo el día de mañana por la mañana en un auditorio cerrado. Así que las chicas solo se preparan para los resultados de este suceso inesperado.

****Juicio****

La mañana del juicio había comenzado, todo era muy silencioso hasta que a la puerta de la casa llego un auto lujoso del cual bajaron tres oficiales vestidos de negro y se llevaron a la agente Yamamoto esposada como delincuente hacia donde sería el juicio ante la impotencia de Jurina quien fue quien la despidió en la puerta. Una hora más tarde ya se encontraba llena la sala de juicio por oficiales y todos los involucrados en el caso.

– Sean todos bienvenidos a este juicio cerrado, nadie aparte de la defensa, juez, testigos y enjuiciado podrá emitir argumento alguno a menos que el Juez superior le conceda la palabra. Dando por enterado esto, procedo a llamar al acusado a la silla de testificación. Yamamoto Sayaka– De pronto un oficial de rango superior comienza a hablar haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes y dando inicio al Juicio.

Sayaka entra con sus manos esposadas al frente y se sienta en dicha silla aun lado del Juez, era un pequeño auditorio con algunas butacas frente a ella separadas por una barandilla que dividía a los civiles, en este caso sus compañeros, de la mesa de la parte acusadora y la parte defensora. El ambiente se sentía tenso y todos estaban a la expectativa.

–Capitán de flota en entrenamiento de fuerzas especiales en el departamento de policías de Tokio, Japón– Iniciando con el Juicio, presentaban a la acusada sin menospreciar sus rangos –Yamamoto Sayaka, Agente federal de las fuerzas especiales de investigación criminal de origen Japonés y que ejerce de igual forma en dicho país, hoy imposibilitada de su cargo por el presunto delito de asesinato. Sera juzgada bajo tres declaratorias dependiendo la gravedad en la que el juez considere. La primera; Culpable con cargos menores por motivo de venganza con dolo. Su prohibición para entrar a este país como autoridad y bajo vigilancia como civil, así como también su presunta extradición; Segunda, culpable con derecho a ser juzgada en su propio país bajo sus normas en un plazo no mayor a 144 horas, con extradición. Tercera; Inocente libre de cargos– Termina de leer lo acordado por el parlamento –Damos inicio al Juicio–

Sae, Miyuki y Jurina miraban desde la parte media del pequeño auditorio, el director ahora su abogado estaba sentado en la mesa de defensa esperando ya su turno. De otro lado se encontraban los que fueran sus compañeros agentes y mezclado entre ellos, la periodista lista para tomar nota del acontecimiento.

De la parte acusadora se levanta un sujeto con facciones recias nada agradable, el cual se encontraba en compañía de otro sujeto, los cuales nunca antes habían visto.

–¿Agente Yamamoto Sayaka, Jura usted decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante el presente jurado? – El juez inicia con la respectiva y típica declaratoria de juramento.

–Lo juro–

–Siendo así doy por iniciado el interrogatorio, adelante si es tan amable abogado–

–Soy el abogado de asuntos internos, Alfonso Valtierra– Se presenta – Señorita Yamamoto ¿Puede relatar el día del asesinato? –

Sayaka comienza a relatar todo lo sucedido ese día una vez más, esta vez sin escatimaren información. Uno a uno iban siendo llamados testigos y se exponían las pruebas, la defensa refutaba cada una de ellas y el tiempo corría sin piedad palabra por palabra. Se podía sentir en ese ambiente angustia e inseguridad, cada que se intentaba defender un punto visible la parte acusadora hacia más a su favor un punto ciego. Todo era tal y como lo habían previsto, se estaban encargando de hundir a la agente.

El Juez detiene la sesión para la deliberación del caso dando algunos minutos de descanso sin embargo, no se les permitió tener contacto con Yamamoto. Pasados quince minutos la sala vuelve a llenarse y esperan sentados la entrada del Juez, cuando eso sucede inmediatamente todos se ponen de pie para escuchar el veredicto. El Juez permanece de pie sobre su estrado, con la deliberación escrita en una papeleta.

–Agente federal de las fuerzas especiales de investigación criminal, capitán de flota en entrenamiento de fuerzas especiales, Yamamoto Sayaka. En acuerdo con los hechos y las pruebas recabadas después de cumplir 144 horas de investigación exhaustiva y discreta, este jurado, con el poder que les otorga el estado y el poder que me otorga a mi como juez máximo superior ha decidido declararla, culpable–

–¿Qué? – Inmediatamente los susurros y murmuros ante la obviedad y la injusticia se escucharon en el pequeño auditorio.

– Silencio– El Juez pedía orden dado el escándalo suscitado –Culpable con derecho a ser juzgada en su propio país bajo sus normas en un plazo no mayor a 144 horas, con extradición y, no obstante este jurado se deslinda de cualquier decisión tomada por las autoridades de su país de origen– Termina de leer la sentencia pero permanece ahí pidiendo silencio –Así pues, la Agente Yamamoto deberá abandonar el país en 72 horas y ser consignada con la autoridad correspondiente. Declaro, caso cerrado–

El Juez se retira del auditorio dejando la felicidad en el rostro corrompido de las autoridades locales y la molestia evidente en los extranjeros que ahora estaban más seguros del complot bien articulado. Cuando estaban por salir el jefe del departamento con el cual colaboran los intercepta.

–Es una verdadera lástima el resultado– Dice él regocijándose de ganar un caso a un integrante de una sociedad intachable –En verdad sentimos mucho lo sucedido pero como usted vera, mi equipo es fenomenal y las pruebas no han podido refutarse–

–No creo que en verdad lo sienta– Responde el Director reciamente y su rostro severamente molesto –Respóndame una cosa ¿Qué se siente corromper el sistema?–

–¿Qué está usted insinuando? –

–No estoy insinuando nada, usted está protegiendo a alguien–

–Esa acusación es muy grave–

–No, mi rango mayor al suyo me permite especular de tal manera–

–Usted no va a venir aquí a cuestionar mi autoridad–

–¿Autoridad? Yo no ve ninguna, en este país no existe tal cosa, usted sabe que mi agente es inocente y ahora ha manchado su historial por no sé qué retorcidas cosas–

–No-..–

–No, dígame ¿Cómo es posible que conozcan todos los movimientos, sitios personas y por lo que acaba de presumir, excelente equipo de investigación y no puedan resolver un solo caso? Por el cual mis a agentes están aquí en llamado de sus superiores y obviamente le estorban–

–¿Cómo se atreve? – Ambas autoridades se retaban frente a frente, era obvio lo torcido que estaba todo y no le gustaba, ahora el tiempo era lo que más le preocupaba – Si eso es lo que usted cree, creo que no tiene sentido que sigan sus elemento aquí–

–Efectivamente, no lo estarán, ellas también volverán–

Jurina, Sae y Miyuki eran testigo del enfrentamiento con palabras que estaba ocurriendo, esto por ningún lado las favorecía y estaba más que claro que no las dejaran tranquilas hasta que vuelvan a su país.

–Su nivel de desconfianza es impresionante, Director–

–No es desconfianza, es decepción–

El actual jefe del departamento toma un profundo respiro, asimilando la situación y mordiéndose los dientes. Esto ha provocado un desajuste en las relaciones que se tienen con el país asiático y realmente no sabe que tanto se pueda ver afectado.

–Ellas aun no entregan su reporte de lo que han venido haciendo estos meses, dentro de poco terminan los cursos, voy a ser generoso y permitiré su estancia sin cambios hasta que terminan su labor–

–Descuide, así será–

El trato estaba hecho, no les quedaba mucho tiempo a la doctora y la agente Jurina en ese país, y aun había muchos cabos sueltos. A pesar de que Miyuki se comunicaba con el área forense de Japón y compartían en confidencia información que solo ella descubría y que mantenía al margen a los demás pero aún no había nada claro.

–Tienen poco tiempo Jurina, Miyuki, reúnan toda la información que puedan, las estarán vigilando así que sean cautelosas–

–Lo haremos–

–Ustedes corren peligro aquí y lo que acaba de suceder solo fue un atento aviso, quiero a mis elementos vivos–

–Y así será–

–La comandante Sae relevara a Yamamoto, trátenla bien–

–Seguro–

Así, las cosas cambiaban en esa casa de las investigadoras que aun en malos términos seguirían ahí pero con el tiempo determinado y deberán esclarecer muchas cosas con los días medidos.


	13. 13 11-De vuelta a Casa PTE 2-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 10 -De regreso a casa PTE 2

****Casa de las agentes***

Habiendo trascurrido apenas 24 horas del juicio Yamamoto se disponía a abandonar el país, pero las cosas no habían mejorado en lo más mínimo para ella, se ausento definitivamente de la Universidad y prácticamente estaba de forma temporal fuera del caso, ahora solo preparaba sus cosas para volver a casa.

Ella Introducía sus pertenencias de forma tranquila y pensativa en su maleta, de antemano ya sabía cuál sería el resultado a pesar de todo, el mismo sospechoso se lo advirtió al decirle el nombre del infiltrado, ahora que todo estaba supuestamente esclarecido no se quedó con los brazos cruzados así que, en el tiempo que dejo de ser vigilada resolvió varios paradigmas a raíz de su sentencia confirmando algunas cosas y poniendo en duda algunas otras.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –

Sayaka voltea solo un poco, e intenta ignorarla y sigue acomodando sus prendas en la maleta. Sin embargo, había algo que no entendía en medio de todo este drama. Firmando una tregua está dispuesta a averiguarlo antes de irse. Voltea de nuevo hacia la puerta, Miyuki se encontraba recargada en el marco observándola, bajando su orgullo quiso al menos decirle algo antes de dejar de verla por un tiempo. Sabe que es lo mejor, por ahora, la distancia ayuda pero no siempre es la mejor aliada.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –

–¿hacer qué? – Responde Miyuki

–Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar tratas de que todo sea como antes pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que no es posible–

–Mira, yo no he venido a pelear y no voy a discutir esto, está claro que no quieres nada conmigo. Solo he venido para saber cómo te encuentras después del juicio y desearte buen viaje–

–Pues gracias, me encuentro bien–

–Bien, pues… como ya lo hice, me retiro–

Miyuki da la media vuelta y vuelve a su habitación un poco más tranquila, aceptando poco a poco su situación. Sabe que Sayaka muy en el fondo aun siente algo, y cuando todo sea más favorable se encargara de hacerlo salir.

Sayaka da un suspiro profundo y se resigna a su inesperado presente así que solo hace lo que está en sus manos y se prepara para abandonar el país.

****Días siguiente****

Se encontraban las chicas presentando los exámenes del segundo periodo aun en su papel de estudiantes, últimamente no han podido realizar sus investigaciones diarias debido al caso Yamamoto, prácticamente se habían obstruido sus actividades hasta la llegada de la comandante Sae quien ya se encontraba trabajando en el lugar de Yamamoto poniéndose al día, así pasaba el tiempo mientras pensaba cada una en la situación y en un sinfín de cosas, habían inventado una enfermedad de gravedad para justificar la ausencia de Sayaka además de que las cosas no iban bien en el departamento desde el juicio, el ambiente era hostil e incómodo. Al finalizar las chicas con su examen lo entregan y salen del aula, en algunas horas deberán ir al aeropuerto para despedir a su amiga.

–¡Utagawa! – cuando caminaban por el pasillo uno de sus compañeros les dio alcance.

–¿Si? –

–La maestra Matsui me pidió que te entregara esto– El chico que antes había gritado su nombre le entrega un papel doblado a la mitad y se retira si decirle más.

Jurina lo ve marcharse y ella mira a su compañera para después mirar el papel, justo en ese momento, Miyuki recibe un mensaje en su celular el cual le indica que Sae está en el estacionamiento lista para entrar en turno y seguir con su misión.

–Ve, te vemos en la comisaria–

–¿Segura? –

–Sí, le diré que estas limpiando tu historial por los días que pasaste en el hospital–

–Realmente esto no tiene sentido, nos vamos en un par de meses que más da que se entere–

–Se entere quien, ¿Sae o la maestra? –

–Pensaba en la maestra pero ahora pienso en las dos–

–No puedes revelar tu identidad y mucho menos ahora que esperan cualquier error nuestro–

–Lo sé–

–Pero si puedes decirle a Sae de esto–

–No sé, no estoy tan segura–

–Anda ve y compórtate como una alumna, por ahora lo mantendremos en secreto–

–Está bien, Te veré más tarde–

–Claro…–

Jurina comienza a caminar hacia el edificio de los cubículos de los profesores con una sensación muy extraña que le molesta hasta cierto punto, por más que quisiera negarlo, moría por verla pero las circunstancias no eran favorables para su romance que bien sabe, terminara pronto. No podía describir lo que sentía mientras caminaba hacia esa oficina.

Al llegar, la puerta estaba entre abierta, lo suficiente como para observar a su maestra detrás de su escritorio escribir conforme ojeaba y subrayaba algo en distintas hojas, una vez más la tonalidad de la luz la hacía parecer sacada de una película. Camina lentamente hacia el hueco que separaba la puerta del marco y sigilosamente abre un poco más solo para contemplarla.

–¿Hace cuánto estas ahí? – Pregunta de pronto sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía la maestra.

Jurina hace una mueca sonriente y entra de lleno cerrando por completo la puerta y sentándose como buena alumna en una de las sillas de enfrente.

–¿Por qué me has llamado? –

–Solo quise hacerlo–

–En vedad eres muy extraña, ¿en qué momento cambiaste tu profesional opinión?–

–¿Sarcástica? –

–¿Eh? –

–¿Algo te molesta Jurina? – Pregunta con su voz tranquila pero sin mirarla.

–No nada, todo está bien–

–Me llego un memorándum sobre tu compañera, espero que se encuentre bien–

–Oh…es verdad, si ella está bien–

–Son muy cercanas por lo que he visto ¿cierto? –

–Sí, es como una hermana realmente–

–Ustedes también se van dentro de poco…– Decía aun sin despegar su vista de lo que hacía y Jurina nota esa actitud –Debo adelantar sus exámenes por ese pequeño inconveniente–

–¿Por qué no me estás mirando hoy? –

–Porque debo terminar esto–

–¿Y si debes terminarlo porque me has llamado?–

–Creo que en esta ocasión tienes un punto a tu favor – Dice mirándola finalmente retirándose las gafas y dejando la pluma de lado –¿Por qué se van antes de que termine el semestre? –

–¿Importa? –

–Mucho ¿Puedes ir a mi casa más tarde?–

–Ahh, no lo sé debo ir al aeropuerto y después a…– Antes de decir que tenía que ir al departamento de policías se queda callada solo mirándola.

–¿A? –

–¿A…a qué hora? – Y rectifica su comentario

–Después de las siete, eres bienvenida–

–Okay, llegare ¿eso es todo?–

–Sí, gracias por venir– Rena nota cierta hostilidad en Jurina lo cual no le agrada pero comprende que puede ser a raíz de lo que le ha ocurrido a su amiga.

–Por nada–

Jurina sale de su oficina sintiéndose de inmediato molesta consigo misma ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Una vez más enfrenta un sentimiento desconocido, es como si hubiera querido escapar de ahí mucho antes de llegar pero ¿por qué? Arruino el momento y teme arruinar lo que inesperadamente le pidió su maestra para esta noche.

***Comisaria***

Sae ocupaba ahora el lugar de la ex agente Yamamoto, revisaba los archivos y al mismo tiempo enviaba los reportes tanto a Miyuki como a Jurina para que ellas los terminaran. Mientras hacía eso, observaba el movimiento de todos los oficiales y también podía sentir las miradas que enviaban hacia ella. De pronto todos eran muy cautelosos con lo que comentaban entre ellos, era si como todo estuviese diseñado para encubrir algo.

–Hola–

–Hola Jurina, ¿Qué tal la universidad? –

–Honestamente no comprendo por qué estudiar lo mismo que otras veinte personas y que tu valor como persona se vea reflejado en calificaciones, pero en fin, quizá me hubiese gustado si tuviera alguna espiración de ese tipo–

–¿Y no la tienes? –

–Sí, mi trabajo me gusta, lo amo y no me veo haciendo otra cosa. Me apasiona lo que hago–

–Bueno, mientras sientas esa pasión supongo que está bien–

–Y bueno, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –

–La verdad hay bastante, pero… – La comandante Sae se acerca a su oído para hablarle en un tono de voz que nadie más pueda percibir – El director nos espera es otro lugar–

–Ahh ya entiendo–

–Tenemos que visitar unos puntos que parecen importantes– Le dice a Jurina en su papel de agente.

–Claro–

Ellas salen de la comandancia a hacer una supuesta ronda de rutina, pero se detienen en un establecimiento de comida muy sencillo. Jurina solo seguía a la agente y ambas entran al lugar. En una de las mesas se encontraba un señor vestido de negro dando la espalda a la puerta, de pronto Jurina no lo reconoció sino hasta que se sentaron frente a él.

– ¿Director? ¿Qué hace usted vestido de esa forma? –

–Shhhh– Él les hace una seña con su dedo índice sobre su boca seguida de invitarlas a sentar.

Ellas se sientan y en seguida llega un mesero elegantemente vestido a ofrecer les la carta y tomar su orden, ellas siguen un protocolo ordinario y lo hacen como simples clientas. Al finalizar el mesero se marcha y esperan que este lo suficientemente lejos y que nadie más que pueda reconocerlas este cerca.

–¿Y bien? – Pregunta Jurina

–Solo esperamos a alguien más–

–¿A quién? –

–¡Ah! Perdón por la tardanza–

–Miyuki– Dijo el Director, su padre como reprendiéndola, creyó que llegaría con Sae y Jurina.

–¿Por qué tardaste? –

–Lo siento, últimamente me están llegando casos de feminicidios y parece ser un asesino en serie ya que muestran el mismo patrón de asesinato y comparten casi la misma morfología–

–Bueno este bien, ahora que estamos aquí, seré breve–

–Lo escuchamos– Sae se acomoda en su asiento para escucharlo que el director les iba a decir, parecía ser algo importante para que sea de esta forma.

–Lo que voy a decirles, no son pruebas concretas pero se encargaran de ello el tiempo que les quede aquí, Yamamoto me entrego este sobre, y me dio el nombre del infiltrado. Aunque no es un hecho lo que Sayaka me plantea es sumamente delicado e importante–

–¿Y de que se trata? – Sae, un rango más alto que Jurina se encargaba de hacerlas preguntas.

–Véanlo ustedes mismas– El director saca un misterioso sobre color paja y lo pone sobre la mesa.

Sae lo toma y lo abre sacando su contenido, varias hojas en copia del archivo muerto, hojas con datos aparentemente del área forense, fotografías y una cinta, se revelaban ante sus ojos. Las chicas tomaban cada quien una parte, lo que más les llamaba la atención.

–¿Pero qué significa esto? – Sae un poco consternada por lo que ve pregunta.

–¿Cómo consiguió esto? – Jurina mira al director y pregunta también.

–Yamamoto se ha caracterizado por ser empática y previsora, huele el peligro y parte de su anterior frustración fue que cayó en una trampa y que sabía de antemano que no se iba a escapar fácilmente, lo que ocurrió solo confirmo sus sospechas y nos ha dejado esto en confidencialidad. También, parte de su talento implica una buena relación con sus compañeros y más los que son de su interés, no me revelo su fuente pero de esa forma ha conseguido todo esto–

–¿Entonces Yamamoto sabía que iba a ser culpada? –

–Sí, de acuerdo con estos resultados, el jefe del departamento es el padre de la Agente Lola, Yamamoto me confesó antes del Juicio cosas que no podía usaren ese momento, fue tan frustrante– El director empuña sus manos –El ahora occiso, le comento que recibió amenazas por parte de otros reclusos de que Zafiro lo tenía en la mira y más le valía estarce callado, al no existir pruebas físicas de ello su palabra solo era una especulación y no nos serviría de nada tan siquiera plantearlo. Sayaka afirma que el testigo le dijo el Apellido de la agente junto con el alias "Zafiro" –

–De hecho, el día del asesinato yo estuve en la sala de tiro como ya había mencionado, y ahora sabiendo esto en ese momento fue el intercambio de armas me atrevo a decir que fue ella– Miyuki analizaba las hojas que tenía en sus manos y recuerda algo que pudiera ser de utilidad –Lo cual, tendría mucho sentido ya que el rango de la agente le hace usar un uniforme azul distintivo de los demás ahora que lo pienso–

–Eso sería ridículo– Refuta Sae

–No del todo, – Jurina aun pensativa concuerda con Miyuki –Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista personal de la agente es un elemento invaluable–

–O en su defecto valioso, dada su posición y ser la hija del Jefe–

–Exacto, no es un sobre nombre que hayamos escuchado antes en la corporación ¿no les parece curioso? – Cuestiona Jurina –Es como si fuera innombrable y temible al mismo tiempo–

–Un taboo–Complementa Miyuki.

–Por eso no menciono la existencia de Zafiro en los interrogatorios ya que al saber que nosotros lo sabemos, cualquiera de ustedes correría peligro al saber de antemano cual sería el veredicto– Confirma el Director.

–Ahora recuerdo que durante el interrogatorio la agente Lola estaba muy insistente por saber que más le había dicho el sospechoso– Jurina se llevaba una mano a la barbilla recuperando momentos del interrogatorio que le parecieron curiosos.

–Es verdad, en ese momento todos lo vimos como un mero protocolo, pero ahora que lo plantean así, era de su completo interés, si los reclusos mencionaron a Zafiro en las declaraciones quería saber si ella lo sabía– Comenta Sae.

–El ahora occiso al menos no mintió al predecir su muerte, sabía que tenía los días contados, a Yamamoto le llamo la atención el sobre nombre y también investigo por su cuenta, me dijo de igual forma que todo lo que tratáramos de este asunto sea en lugares donde no podamos ser espiados–

–Maldición, como no nos dimos cuenta antes– Jurina molesta le da un golpe a la mesa.

–Tranquila, no lo veníamos venir, además ignoramos su apellido, desde que llegamos la hemos llamado agente además, al no dominar completamente el español nunca le prestamos atención a su placa –

–Entonces todo esto hace a la agente Lola de desconfianza y sospechosa–

–En efecto, ahora recuerdo que en las primeras misiones no se llevaron bien ella y Sayaka–

–Los nativos de este país son muy celosos de su trabajo y también muy inteligentes, supongo que represento una amenaza al verla desde un principio con desconfianza ¿Qué le sucede agente?– El director pregunta al ver el semblante de Jurina.

De pronto Jurina permanece en silencio con el ceño fruncido, como superior de Sayaka debió darse cuenta de ello pero verse envuelta en su nueva situación sentimental le hizo perder de vista su agudeza y ahora comprende porque se ha sentido así esta mañana. Rena influye de tal manera que la distrajo por completo sin embargo, la maestra no tiene la culpa y de ahora en adelante será más cuidadosa ya que de antemano también se ha dado cuenta que la quiere en su vida como nunca ha querido a alguien.

–Si la agente Lola esta involucrada en todo esto, estamos en serias dificultades– Dice Jurina pensativa

–Entonces, en caso de que eso fuera cierto, eso explica porque todo estaba diseñado para que Sayaka fuera culpable a como diera lugar–

–Podría ser, pero recuerden que aun el testigo no era de fiar, su trabajo es confirmar todo esto ya que Yamamoto no podrá hacerlo–

–Pero no tenemos la fuente–

–Lo sé, será difícil cuando Yamamoto da su palabra nadie la cambia–

–Si claro– Murmura Miyuki sabiendo que con ella hace todo lo contrario.

–¿Dijiste algo Miyuki? –

–¿Ah? No, no... Nada ammh, entonces Yamamoto le aseguro confidencialidad–

–Así es, a menos que la fuente decida comunicarse con nosotros no tendremos de otra que continuar solos–

–Esto cada vez se vuelve más confuso–

–Sí, bien, es hora de irme al aeropuerto nos vemos en un par de horas allá, Comandante Sae acompáñeme por favor– El director se pone de pie e inmediatamente Miyuki y Jurina se levantan para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

–Miyuki, encárgate de resguardar esto– Sae le entrega el sobre con todo el contenido.

–Así será comandante– Ella y Jurina vuelven a sentarse pensativas y sin decir nada.

–No puedo creer todo esto–

–Yo tampoco–

–La cuestión aquí es saber si, es verdad todo esto, ¿El jefe del departamento de policías esta enterado? –

–Tendremos que investigarlo–

–Bien, ¿iras al aeropuerto? –

–No, iré a casa guardar esto y regresare al departamento de policías–

–¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? –

–Porque quería saber cómo te fue con ya sabes quién–

–Ahh, pues creo que fui un poco evasiva–

–¿Cómo es eso?, realmente te ha cambiado ¿Cuándo habías tenido incertidumbre al actuar? A lo que había escuchado y visto tenías mucha determinación y seguridad–

–Ese es el problema, no comprendo que pasa–

–Te entiendo– Miyuki se levanta.

–¿Te llevo? –

–¿En moto? No gracias–

–Está bien, te acompaño a tomar un taxi–

–Gracias–

***Aeropuerto***

Se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto únicamente la comandante Sae y Jurina, Miyuki prefirió aprovechar su tiempo el algo que ella creía era más importante. Aunque el silencio predominaba se mantenían sentadas en la espera del abordaje.

–Lamento arruinar…– Dijo Sayaka en un momento en que Sae y su tío las dejo solas para ir a buscar una bebida.

–No, no lo digas nos veremos dentro de poco– Jurina le da una palmada en la espalda reconfortante –Lamento yo lo que has pasado en parte es culpa mía–

–No digas eso– Desanimada, expreso Sayaka mirando hacia el frente.

–Por supuesto que lo es, debí darme cuenta de tod–

–Era impredecible Jurina–

–Perdón– De forma honesta Jurina se disculpa al sentirse culpable.

–Sé lo que te ha ocurrido últimamente, así que no te culpo por eso, es más que me condenen a cadena perpetua con tal de verte enamorada–Dijo ya Sayaka en tono de burla.

–Aun después de todo no se te quita ese humorcito tuyo ¿huh?... Miyuki…–

–Sé que está ocupada, así que está bien no importa– Sayaka interrumpió a Jurina al escuchar el nombre de su dolor de cabeza.

–¿Estas segura de eso? –

–Ella y yo hemos pasado por tanto que a veces creo que solo es un capricho, que la vida misma se divierte–

–¿Y la vida misma te obliga a decidir qué hacer o que no hacer?¿Qué decir o que …no? – De pronto la pregunta que hizo antes se responde, olvido hacer lo que quería hacer sintiéndose presionada por el poco tiempo que le queda, más descubrir su molestia, es elección propia lo que puede suceder.

Su silencio es opacado por el llamado del vuelo de Sayaka y de su tío y Sae se aproximan ellas.

–¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta mientras toma su maletín personal y una chaqueta entre sus brazos.

–Nada. Buen viaje–

–Gracias–

–Hasta pronto, y te encargo Miku–

–No te preocupes, me voy–

–Jurina– El director dice su nombre pero Jurina no lo deja hablar.

–Descuide Director, cuidare de Miyuki con mi propia vida–

–No esperaba menos de las dos, hasta luego–

–Hasta el luego director– Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tanto el director como la Yamamoto desaparecen por el pasillo de abordaje, siendo oficial y comenzando la cuenta regresiva para ella y su situación la maestra y lo que deben resolver.

*****Mas tarde****

Jurina se encontraba fuera del departamento de Rena después de haber pasado el control de escrutinio de seguridad del portero. Sin pensarlo o dudar en hacerlo toca el timbre de la puerta. En cuestión de segundo la puerta se abrió siendo recibida por la imagen de una mujer madura, hermosa.

–Hola, pasa– Muy amable a pesar de la actitud de la mañana la recibe con una encantadora sonrisa.

–Hola–

–¿Todo bien? –

–Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? –

–Luces deprimida, desde hace varios días–

Conversaban mientras se dirigían a la sala, y se sentaban en los cómodos sillones de buen gusto de la maestra.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Pregunta tratando de cambiar la conversación.

–Bueno, seré directa. Cuando me he enterado que te vas, admito que sentí–

–¿Impaciencia? – Jurina intenta complementar el sentir de Rena comparándolo con lo que ella ha sentido.

–No exactamente, pero sí que había perdido el tiempo– La mirada y fijación de Rena detrás expuesta en esas palabras causan incertidumbre y curiosidad en Jurina.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –

–Para empezar no creo que vuelva a verte–

–Tienes razón–

–Y ese es el problema–

–¿Qué quieres decir? –

–No soy, bueno no creí algún día pasar por esto de nuevo, pero tú, tú me haces sentir una necesidad que destroza mis razón. Pensamientos que antes no estaban sentimiento de aflicción y arrepentimiento, sentimientos egoístas de "ojala hubiera sido yo quien te conociera primero "Ojala te hubiera conocido antes, en otro momento, en otro tiempo"…–Expresa pensativa perdiendo su mirada en nada fijo.

–Espera un momento, ¿estas refiriéndote a alguien en particular? –

–No, me refiero a mi vida completa–

–No comprendo–

–Y es mejor así– Repentinamente sombría evade la mirada y oculta sus ojos.

–¿Segura que Miyawaki no tiene nada que ver? –

–¿Miyawaki? – Se burla elegantemente y vuelve a mirarla –No, para nada. Ella es una niña mimada que siempre obtiene lo que quiere y al parecer también te obtuvo a ti–

–¿Te lo dijo? –

–Sería un buen momento para ser honestas, ¿cierto? –

–¿Cómo es eso de que es tu hermana? –

–No lo somos, no al menos de sangre– Aclara Rena –¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? –

–No, estoy bien, prefiero mantenerme sobria– Rena sonríe ante su obvio comentario.

–Ella era una bebe cuando mi madre conoció a su padre y se enamoraron y como por arte magia tenia nuevo papá, crecimos juntas hasta que me gradué de la universidad, él era, es–

–¿Sigue vivo? –

–Sí, pero rompí todo lazo con él cuándo mi madre murió y él se mudó a Tokio junto con Miyawaki, aunque iba y venía de vez en cuando–

–¿Hace cuánto de eso? –

–Mucho, 6, 8 años– Responde ella pensativa levantándose y caminando hacia el ventanal que daba vista a una ciudad llena de luces –Pasaron muchas cosas en ese entonces–

Jurina miraba pensativa la mesa de centro conforme Rena se acercaba al ventanal, pensaba en la paralelidad de las circunstancias, sin saberlo ambas vivían procesos amargos lejos de su comprensión. Ella se levanta del sillón y va tras ella, de pronto Rena despedía un aura melancólica que despertaba en ella un impulso de protección.

–¿Por qué yo? – Rena pregunta al verla cerca con su vista periférica.

–¿Por qué yo? – En respuesta hace otra pregunta Jurina.

–¿Hasta cuándo dejaremos de respondernos con preguntas? – Pregunta Rena

–Hasta que una de las dos se atreva a responder–Con un aspecto muy lejano a una jovencita, Jurina se veía como todo un adulto.

–Vi como coqueteaba contigo en el restaurante y como descaradamente me decía con la mirada que le pertenecías en el campus, donde no puedo tocarte–

–¿Te sentiste celosa? – Pregunta poniéndose a la par con ella ambas contemplando el panorama.

–Como no tienes idea, pero luego entendí que debía ser así–

–¿Por qué me dices eso si después me besaste en tu oficina? –

–Quiero desquiciarte–

–Lo estás haciendo bien ¿Por qué, por qué eres así? –

–¿Cómo? –

–¿Cuál es el mejor final para una obra literaria maestra? –

–¿Por qué la pregunta? –

–Solo responde–

–La tragedia–

–¿Por qué? –

–No creo en los finales felices, es lindo cuando en los romances se pretende recordar algo que nunca paso–

–¿Cómo se recuerda algo que nunca paso? –

–Por el afecto, es la forma más pura y confiable del placer, las cosas que nos pasan nos desilusionan pero las que no nos pasan nunca se desvanecen, siempre se quedan grabadas en lo más profundo de nosotros, en tu corazón– Rena gira su cuerpo se acerca a ella para tocar cálidamente su pecho – en un deseo vacío con una dulce tristeza–

–Me parece una cobardía–

–Bueno ese es mi punto de vista profesional, sabrás que los académicos no nos caracterizamos por S…– Jurina calla sus labios con un beso robado, en un movimiento rápido, esta escena era típica de un sutil final ante algo que no ha comenzado.

–Su valor–Dice después de robarse el beso.

–Así es– Responde fascinada de quien tiene enfrente –¿Por qué pareces ser más grande de lo que realmente eres? –

–No lo sé, dicen que las malas experiencias moldean a las personas–

–También las buenas–

–Tienes razón–

–¿Qué tan malas experiencias puede tener alguien de tu edad? –

–No me lo creerías, pero creo que estar en medio de un tiroteo y vivir para contarlo, cuenta– Rena sonríe y se acerca mucho más a ella cautivada por la confianza y la tranquilidad que le hace sentir.

–¿Me quieres Jurina? –

–¿Me quieres…Rena? – Por segunda vez dice solo su nombre pero ahora no siente esa pena de antes.

– Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí contemplándote e intentando apartar ese temor, pero tú sabes que no podemos, por muchas razones no podemos–

–No estoy pidiendo lo que no se puede si no, lo que queremos, lo que quieres tu–

–Quiero saber que estarás bien Jurina y que me recordaras con afecto–

–Eso está bien, pero aun no me he ido y tú me importas, no quiero desaprovechar estos momentos–

–Las cosas que queremos, siempre nos parecen buena idea–

–Las cosas Rena, tienen el habito de solucionarse solas a pesar de que planees lo contrario–

–Voy a lastimarte– Rena la abraza con calidez, como si fuera a romperse de verdad pasando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunta, pero no se mueve, se queda inmóvil.

–Solo lo sé– Rena esconde su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Jurina al responder.

–Vale la pena– Jurina la toma entre sus brazos correspondiendo su abrazo realmente como si fuera mucho mayor –Sé que vale la pena y quiero estar contigo–

–Eso es lo que sientes ahora pero mañana podría ser diferente–

–No, no hablo de lo que sucederá mañana, si no de esta noche, ahora, sin pensar en quien eres tú, quien soy yo–

–¿Cómo es que eres tan convincente? –

–¿Te quedas conmigo? –

–No es así de fácil– Respondió abrazándola ahora con más fuerza.

–Lo es si tú lo quieres– Pero Jurina solo le correspondió con mucha mayor calidez acariciando con una de sus manos su suave cabello.

Rena tenía una actitud dudosa, Jurina podía sentirlo pero estaba segura de que podía establecer una estabilidad emocional para ella en ese preciso momento. A pesar de la catedra que le acaba de dar sobre la tragedia, no le parecía tan madura ahora, incluso podría jurar que respiraba inseguridad pero no por el momento si no en su personalidad. Que misteriosa era la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, completamente inestable e impredecible, diferente a todo lo conocido hasta ahora.

Permanecieron abrazadas sin importar el tiempo ¿De dónde proviene esa comodidad? ¿De dónde proviene la necesidad de compartir con alguien momentos así de íntimos? Simples, posiblemente efímeros, pero a fin de cuenta solo de las dos.

–¿Tienes algo más que hacer? – Pregunta repentinamente Rena en medio del silencio.

–No, realmente no–

–¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –

–Sí, claro–

Después de una conversación muy fluida de forma pacífica y muy civilizada, ellas combinan sus dotes culinarias para realizar una deliciosa cena compartiendo un lugar que en cuestión de nada se convirtió en el todo de un par de misteriosas chicas que se propusieron no cuestionarse nada de su pasado ni empeñarse en saber quién es cada una.

Después de tomar una agradable comida vegana que no le pedía nada a la comida tradicional, Jurina no tenía planes de irse pronto y mucho menos Rena tenía planes de dejarla ir.

–No sé tú, pero yo no quiero despedirme todavía–

–Por alguna razón tampoco quiero hacerlo–

–¡Salgamos! – Jurina propone.

–¿A la calle? –

–¡SI! –

–Son las nueve de la noche–

–Es temprano, además es una ciudad tranquila–

–¿A dónde quieres ir? –

–Tú eres la conocedora–

–Exactamente porque lo sé no podría decidir–

–Bueno, tal vez necesites una experiencia nueva–

–¿Así?¿Queme puedes ofrecer? –

–¿Has viajado en moto? –

–No, nunca–

–Abrígate bien entonces, te espero abajo–

No le dejo decir más, solo salió y la dejo ahí sin opciones, así que con una sonrisa divertida y resignada pero con extraño sentimiento de felicidad va a su habitación y se viste para la ocasión. Conforme lo hacía pensaba en la trivialidad de su presente, hace unos meses atrás no pensaba en la posibilidad de estar con alguien y mucho menos una mujer. Sin embargo hay algo que le es peculiar y le resulta familiar, se encuentra en una encrucijada en la cual despierta una joven apasionada que antes fue. Jurina la contagia de alegría y su peculiar vigor que ha quedado atrapada en ello sin darse cuenta además, tampoco piensa en dejarle el camino libre a Miyawaki, ya sucedió una vez, no cometerá el mismo error dos veces.

Jurina esperaba a las afueras del enorme edificio en la motocicleta que anteriormente usaba Yamamoto, no le molestaba pero con el frio que hace prefiere un acogedor auto cerrado. Recargada en aquel potente vehículo de metal revisaba su celular cuando unas botas un poco más debajo de la rodilla se paran frente a ella, su vista recorre un camino de abajo hacia arriba contemplando un figura esbelta y bien contorneada de unos jeens, blusa de cuello alto y una chaqueta de pana oscura lo cual hacia parecer toda una modelo a quien tenía enfrente.

–Rena…–

–¿Nos vamos? –

–¡Ah! Si por supuesto– Le ofrece el casco principal mientras que ella se queda con uno provisional, arriba de la moto no podía creer quien estaba en su espalda rodeando su cintura. Una personalidad única, nada que envidiarle a sus antiguas parejas desechables y por su puesto a Sakura, Rena estaba por encima de sus estándares e incluso podía sentirse intimidada por tal belleza. Por ahora su razón no le permite asimilar tal suceso pero actuar por impulsos no le está pareciendo mala idea.

Su escape sin trayectoria las llevo a un bello malecón bien iluminado y acompañado de las olas del mar, aun había personas alrededor siendo un área turística hasta los comercios seguían abiertos. Con su motocicleta estacionada detrás de una cómoda banca, Jurina pidió a Rena que la esperar ahí y ella lo hizo mientras contemplaba el horizonte oscuro con algunos cruceros a lo lejos y las boyas luminosas delimitando el ancho mar. Minutos después Jurina vuelve con un par de vasos de bebidas calientes de una cafetería reconocida en el área.

–Gracias, que amable–

–De nada–

–Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? –

–¿Qué cosa? –

–El mar, aun en la oscuridad la cosas pueden ser hermosas–

–¿Es una metáfora? – Pregunta Jurina al sentir eso.

–Quizá ¿Por qué irse antes de que termine el semestre? –

De pronto Jurina no supo que responder, dentro de ella quería contarle la verdad para poder estar con ella sin este sentimiento que le da de pronto incomodidad. Pero sabe que no puede debido a que al hacerlo, la pone en riesgo y seguramente a la Maestra no le gustan los policías.

–Pues, no sé qué decirte es una orden directa desde nuestro país, a nosotras también nos tomó por sorpresa– Responde con honestidad una verdad a medias –¿Pero por qué pensaren eso? –

–No lo sé, me es inevitable–

–¿Te arrepientes? – Jurina pregunta como si fuera a generarse una conversación más llena de dudas cuando todo parecía ir mejor.

–¿De qué? –

–De lo que me dijiste Rena–

–Bueno, todo depende si te arrepientes de que lo haya dicho–

–Como uno va a arrepentirse de algo que siempre ha pensado–

–¿Siempre? –

–Bueno, este ehhm.. – Jurina de pronto es víctima de su propia personalidad, no va a negar que desde que llego la desnudaba con el pensamiento, pero de ahí a que las cosas resultaran así, había un abismo –Siempre me has parecido encantadora, y llamas mucho mi atención desde que te vi, y debo confesarte que me quede como estúpida al verte entrar al salón de clases y saber que serías mi maestra–

–¿ya me habías visto antes? –

–Sí, de recién que llegamos mis amigas y yo estábamos en una cafetería tomando el desayuno y te vi, en la fuete que se encuentro fuera, pero después paso un autobús y desapareciste–

–Mmmh… creo que recuerdo que día, no siempre voy ahí pero era un día importante–

–¿Importante? –

–Perdí… perdí algo muy valioso en ese lugar– Con su mirada melancólica dice dudosa esas palabras.

–¿Qué cosa? –

–A alguien–

–¿Alguien que…querías? – Rena se sobresalta y la mira directamente a la cara.

–Si…– A pesar de esa respuesta lo hace de forma muy serena

–Mmh, ya veo– Jurina da un sorbo a su bebida, obviamente siente un poco de celos por ese pasado, pero se propone no dejarse decaer por eso ni que ahora su maestra decaiga –¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? –

–Hay un lugar que me gusta mucho aunque es mucho mejor por la tarde–

–¿Quieres ir ahí? –

–Si–

Jurina se levanta y ofrece cortésmente su mano para ayudarla a levantarse también y sorpresivamente para Rena no la suelta y no solo eso, la lleva así hasta abordar la motocicleta lo cual no le molesta. Solo dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios y sube detrás de la espalda de la chica para terminar poniéndose el casco. Pone en marcha el vehículo y Rena le indica por donde es el camino hasta que llegan casualmente a al parque que tenía un lago en el cual Sayaka estuvo alguna vez. Las lámparas alumbrando la penumbra y la luna reflejándose en el lago, mucho más nítida que en el mar menos personas, de hecho ninguna, tranquila y cómoda el lugar.

–Tus lugares son un tanto misteriosos– Comenta mientras se sientan debajo de un árbol después de caminar en silencio.

–¿Te lo parece? –

–Solitarios, ¿Por qué Rena? –

–Me gusta la tranquilidad–

–Tranquilidad es lo que menos hay en mi vida– Recostándose en el pasto frio piensa en voz alta.

–¿Qué clase de celebridad eres tú? – Bromeando sin darle importancia al comentario juzga una vida agitada solo por su juventud, que supone es bastante activa, así que solo ríe ante ello.

–¿De qué te ríes? – Jurina pregunta mirándola conforme Rena abraza sus piernas y gira su cabeza para mirarla.

–De lo que has dicho–

–¿Eh? –

–De que eres bastante ocupada, supongo que es verdad– Dice otra vez sonriendo.

–Ahh, pues si, lo es– Jurina caen en cuenta de que tanta relajación puede traicionar su trabajo incognito –¿Qué haces? – Un movimiento rápido de Rena la toma desprevenida. Autentica presa sin poder escapar, Rena giro su cuerpo y recostándose a la par pero con su cabeza sobre la de ella a una distancia prudente –¿Qué ocurre? – Un sonido en el pasto y una ventisca repentina sobre ella la sorprende.

–Creo que no eres tan peligrosa como presumes–

–Bueno, me has tomado desprevenida– Responde mientras miraba como Rena la escudriñaba con la mirada.

–Muéstrame el otro lado de Jurina–

–¿Qué lado? –

–El que reprimes, el que encierras en estos ojos penetrantes justo ahora–

–¿En verdad me quieres, Rena? –

–Más de lo que mi razón me da entender–

–¿Y no te asusta? –

–No lo sé– Responde tirándose a un lado completamente también, pero ahora es Jurina quien se levanta un poco para contemplarla recostada un poco por encima de allá.

–Nunca has hecho esto ¿cierto?–

–No, eres la primera– Sus manos tocan con suavidad las mejillas invitándola a bajar sin quietarle la vista de encima hasta que la proximidad las condujo a cerrar sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo en el que sus labios se buscaban.

Desde hace tiempo sentían la necesidad de probar sus labios de nuevo, era una sensación extraña y excitante. Aunque para Jurina no era nada fuera de lo común quedaba prendada e insatisfecha una vez que Rena le permitía besarla lo cual despertaba en ella un deseo mayor por no dejar de hacerlo, para Rena era algo nuevo que sin duda despertaba deseos incontenibles cada que Jurina estaba cerca. Sin embargo, también existía un sentimiento de evasión, amabas se protegían celosamente y eso provocaba no ser del todo honestas en sus acciones.

Jurina acomodaba su cuerpo de manera que le quedara más cómoda la posición, ella fue la iniciadora de un suave beso tranquilo pero lleno deseo, muy profundo. A pesar de su renuencia involuntaria se sorprendía de la forma en la que encajaba sus labios y como se movían a un ritmo perfecto. Hasta ahora no había disfrutado de un beso como lo ha estado haciendo ahora.

Únicamente haciendo eco del deslizamiento de sus labios, escuchando como el viento ondeaba pequeñas corrientes de agua y estremecía las ramas sin hojas de los árboles. De pronto su tranquilidad oscura es iluminada por un sonido llantas y unas luces rojas - azules que salían de la parte superior de un auto estacionándose cerca.

Jurina reconoce el automóvil, es el de vigilancia y se reincorpora viendo como también conoce a quien se acerca.

–¿Jurina? –Rápidamente se pone de pie y ayuda de igual forma a que Rena lo haga también.

–Comandante Sae–

–¿La conoces? –

–Ahh, si ,si –

Sae sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre así que, en otra ocasión aclarara cuentas con ella, ahora piensa en que excusa usara, para explicar tal intervención.

–Solo soy un oficial de paso y conozco a esta chica desde que llego–

–Sí, así es–

–Comandante Sae, mucho gusto– Rena extiende su mano para saludarla muy al europeo.

–Matsui Rena, mucho gusto– Sae estrecha su mano pero algo entre ellas se suscita, la escasa luz en lugar le impide reconocer el rostro de cuyo nombre le parece curioso, el mismo apellido que su agente en un lugar tan lejano, vaya coincidencia.

–No vayan tan tarde a casa, es peligroso, las mujeres son un blanco fácil hoy en día– Advierte para jugar su papel policiaco, aun que sabe bien que Jurina lo que tiene de fácil solo es nombre.

***Avión***

La tranquilidad del vuelo hacia sentir somnolienta a Sayaka entrecerrando sus ojos varias veces aun mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos. Cuando decide quitárselos para acomodarse mejor y dormir voltea hacia su derecha encontrando a su tío viendo algo en una pequeña pantalla.

–¿Por fin decidiste dormir? –

–¿Ah? ¡Oh! Sí, me ha dado un poco de sueño–

–Sayaka, ¿por qué te has hecho tan apartada? Muestras estuve con ustedes note el cómo no soportas a Watanabe–

–¿Eh? – Sayaka lo mira con sorpresa, y con sus ojos da una pequeña inspección a su alrededor ¿en verdad su tío pretende tratar este tema en este lugar?

–Yo sé que te culpas desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso dejaste de hablarle, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Te autocastigaste sin razón ¿Qué paso con lo que decías sentir?–

–¿Qué? – Aun desprevenida no entendía porque su tío le hablaba de eso precisamente ahora.

–La madre de Miyuki no murió por tu culpa, ella provoco el incendio y además ya había ingerido cantidad abrupta de medicamentos para quietarse la vida–

–¡QUE! – De pronto Sayaka alza su voz con la cara llena de sorpresa girando su cuerpo bruscamente, su impresión es abrumadora que hasta su sueño la ha abandono, para ella esto es peor que cualquier turbulencia.

–Yo me encargue de la investigación, ella estaba a punto de perder parte de su fortuna y su título de directora, estaba enferma y eso la altero mucho antes de saber lo que había entre ustedes, en verdad nunca le importo que tu quisieras a su hija. Alcanzo a rescatar la fortuna que el anterior padre de Miyuki heredo nombrándome su albacea–

–¿Miyuki lo sabe? –

–Al principio estaba consternada pero después lo entendió. Y sí, siempre supo de la enfermedad de su madre–

–¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? –

–Hiciste hasta lo imposible por no tocar el tema. Desapareciste y ahora no dejas que nadie se te acerque, ni siquiera yo– Sayaka abrumada en su asombro endereza su cuerpo y se recarga en su asiento perdiendo su mirada al instante. No creyó que nada podría perturbar su supuesta paz lejos de Miyuki pero ahora comienza una agonía dentro de ella al sentirse impaciente ya que ha sido una completa estúpida, precisamente ahora por volverla a ver

–No puedes pedirme eso, ella ahora esta con alguien y antes también fue igual– De pronto exaltada y dándose cuenta de ello, baja el volumen de su voz pues recuerda que no solo es su tío, también es su jefe –Estaba comprometida, su madre me lo dijo–

–¿Así que es eso?¿Y te vas a quedar ahí sentada con los brazos cruzados? debes hablar con ella en cuanto vuelvan a Japón y no es una sugerencia, es una orden– Sayaka lo mira con una expresión parecida a un puchero un tanto irritada por no entender el daño que le causo esa noticia en su momento.

–No, en diez horas llegaremos y yo podré levantarme– Le responde evadiéndolo.

–Sayaka, casi resuelves tu propio caso, ¿crees que voy a creerte esa actitud de derrota?– Sayaka voltea a mirarlo pero no le dice nada –Cuando decidas decirle "Te amo" a la persona que más aprecias, puede que ya no esté cerca de ti–

Yamamoto devuelve su vista hacia el frente y coloca de vuelta sus audífonos en sus oídos, cerrando sus ojos y con su mente hecha un caos pero una sola pregunta atormentándole ¿Qué fue lo que hizo todo este tiempo?

****Rena Vs Sakura****

Rena arribaba inusualmente con un sentimiento de felicidad al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, dicho sentimiento la hacía incluso no darse cuenta que sonreirá como tonta. Justo al poner un pie fuera del ascensor alguien ya la esperaba en la puerta de su departamento borrando de inmediato su rostro de felicidad.

–Hola Rena–

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta mientras quitaba los seguros de su puerta con sus llaves.

–¿No puedo visitarte? –

–No– Sakura sonreía más que sentirse ofendida.

–Lamento haber borrado la sonrisa de tu bello rostro hermana–

–No me llames hermana, estamos lejos de serlo–

–Hagamos una tregua, ambas estamos tras lo mismo–

–No estés tan segura de eso dime, ¿a qué debo tu grata presencia? – Sakura vuelve a sonreír con cinismo y se recarga justo aun lado de la puerta abierta.

–Es más grato estar enfrente de la reina de las mentiras ¿Cuéntame que le has dicho para tenerla así?– Rena solo guarda silencio –Apuesto que incluso te perdonaría–

– Vete–

–No creas que lo ignoro, las he visto como seguramente muchas personas más lo harán, pero no importa, ella será mía incluso antes de que…–

–¿Qué? – Rena exclama un poco irritada y con prepotencia.

–Antes de que la envuelvas en tus mentiras ya que, hermana, pera eso tu eres una experta–

–Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber acerca de la mentira, hermana? – Responde Rena imitándola, ambas ocultaban un pasado que las une, a una le divierte y a la otra le aterra.

–Que visceral, ¿vas a restregarme que tienes de nuevo tu trofeo? –

–No lo llamaría trofeo– Responde Rena

–Te sorprendería saber su valor–

–¿Así? –

–Si–

–Parece que lo sabes muy bien–

–¿Por qué estás jugando con ella? – Pregunta Sakura pero esta vez con un semblante serio.

–¿Te parece que lo esté haciendo? –

–Una mujer como tú, y con tu pasado no confía ni en su propia sombra–

–Ella así lo quiere, se lo advertí ¿Sabes?–

–Claro, pero seguro no se lo has contado todo. Dime tu que eres ilustrada en el arte de las definiciones, ¿Cómo piensas hacer para no hundirte en tus mentiras?– Rena chistea entre dientes un poco harta por el acoso de Sakura.

–Te hablare de la mentira Sakura,– Rena se acerca a ella y la encara intimidante haciendo incluso topar su cabeza en la pared –hay blancas y negras, muchas tonalidades entre blanco y negro, la verdad a medias es una de ellas. Algunas son justificables y aunque no lo parezca pueden conservar su dignidad, me refiero a las mentiras que evitan el dolor. Todos somos unos mentirosos incluso tú, hermana– Sakura se incomoda y siente inseguridad pero pronto la recupera volviendo a su cinismo.

–Toda una clase filosófica, espero que nunca te tragues tus palabras ¿En verdad te interesa ella?–

–Así es–

–Te llevaras una gran sorpresa–

–¿De qué?, que te has acostado con ella, ya lo sabía–

Sakura la mira con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, obviamente no es por eso que se lo dice, para ella esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante pues, su hermanastra Rena está regresando al mismo punto del que partió. Sin embargo, esta vez ella tiene influencia en esta historia y no le dejara las cosas fáciles.

–Bueno, me voy– Sin decirle más, Sakura se retira sin mirar hacia atrás, tiene la información que buscaba y ya tiene en su mente un plan para divertirse aún más.

Rena no se espera a verla desaparecer, inmediatamente entra a su departamento y cierra la puerta, va directo a su habitación y se tira en la cama mirando el techo pensando en todo esto que no tenía contemplado. Sin darse cuenta progresivamente se va quedando dormida.

La mañana siguiente llegó, y ella despierta exactamente en la misma posición en la que se quedó anoche. No es la primera vez que se queda dormida con ropa así que familiarizada con ello, apretando un poco su cara somnolienta con sus manos, se levanta desganada yendo directo a su baño para ducharse y poder despertar completamente, siendo sábado, no tiene mucha prisa. Pasados solo quince minutos ella abre la puerta para salir con cabello mojado y desaliñado cubriendo un poco su visibilidad, únicamente envuelta en una toalla blanca. Al dirigir su vista hacia la entrada de su habitación la cual se encontraba justo a un lado de la del baño, alguien estaba parado en el marco de su puerta.

–¡AHH! – Grita al no distinguir bien a la persona quitándose el cabello de la cara y apretando la toalla a su pecho –¿COMO ENTRASTE JURINA?– Exaltada y por fin reconociéndola pregunta en automático.

–Hola, con la llave de emergencia– Dice sonriente de ver algo que no esperaba pero que no desaprovecha.

–¿Cómo sabes que tenia una? –

–Todos tienen una–

–Me asustaste–

–¿Así? –

–S-sí…– De pronto, Rena da un paso vacilante hacia atrás, la mirada de Jurina le quitaba la única prenda que traía encima. Jurina camino hacia ella sin apartar su vista, se sentía enteramente atraída por ese esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, sus manos ansiaban tocarlo y sus labios querían continuar lo que anteriormente dejaron pendiente en el parque con el pequeño lago.

Jurina no se contuvo ni un poco y atravesó la regla del espacio personal con su galante sonrisa seductora contagiando a Rena hasta llegara tontear con su nariz al no coordinarse bien en medio de sonrisas cómplices. Esta faceta de Jurina es completamente diferente, aunque siempre lo vio en su mirada, verla actuar es intimidante pero debe aceptar que es de igual forma excitante. Así que pegándose a su cuerpo con una de sus manos toma una mejilla de Jurina y la invita a besarla, invitación que no desprecia. Sin darse cuenta dada la sumersión en la que se encontraban, ambas manos de Rena ya rodeaban el cuello de la chica desaliñando su cabello bien hecho. Jurina podía ceñir con las yemas de sus dedos la línea de la espalda causándole escalofríos y haciendo que sus besos fueran más profundos y prolongados, simplemente Jurina es irresistible aún para sus exigencias y ¿La toalla?, ese trozo de tela esponjoso solo era detenido en medio por la presión ejercida entre los cuerpos de ambas.

Emociones bien conocidas comenzaban a emerger entre ellas, lo que era desconocido es el sentimiento que crece desmedidamente en las dos y que muy posiblemente sea la primera vez. Jurina sabía que debía dejar que se vistiera, no era una idea coherente con el deseo generado pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado y a pesar de su costumbre promiscua Rena dominaba perfectamente esa parte suya y le hacía disfrutar de estos momentos sin la necesidad de llegar incluso al acto sexual, no lo entendía pero no quería entenderlo solo se dejaba llevar por una extraña fuerza.

Minutos después de dejarla en su habitación para que se vistiera, Jurina se tomó la libertad de hacer suya la cocina y preparo un delicioso desayuno.

–¿Qué es ese olor? – Ahora Rena en su versión con ropa holgada ocultando ese hermoso cuerpo suyo, se recargaba en el desayunador observando cómo le iba muy bien su delantal a su alumna.

–Son mis hot cakes especiales– Responde ofreciéndole un plato con un par de ellos y sus respectivos cubiertos.

Rena admira sorprendida la bella presentación de su plato y toma los cubiertos para descubrir si en verdad eran especiales. En cuanto su lengua hizo contacto con aquel esponjoso y dulce bocado su expresión cambio por completo, para su sorpresa nunca había probado nada igual, ni siquiera los suyos tenían ese toque.

–¿Qué tal? – Pregunta al ver su cara mientras le servía una taza de café y la miraba con altanería al conocer su respuesta. Su receta nunca falla, conquistaría al mismísimo diablo con ella.

–No están mal– Responde como tratando de no darle el crédito que merece.

–Mmmmh– Expresa Jurina adivinando la intención en su respuesta.

Camina hasta ella y se coloca a un lado recargando un codo en el desayunador. Mirándola de forma arrogante con indignación falsa por la ofensa a sus dotes culinarios repite la respuesta de Rena.

–Con que, "no está mal" – Rena aun masticando su bocado, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sonrisa delatando su broma fallida. Así que de igual forma gira su cuerpo quedando a la par nada lejos de ella y tomando otro trozo de delicioso pan con el tenedor y se lo ofrece. Jurina abre su boca pero Rena lo coloca entre sus labios olvidando la utilidad del cubierto y es ella misma quien le da el trozo de aquel dulce pan tocando completamente los labios de Jurina.

No esperaba una acción tal de su maestra, pero le ha encantado, mirándola con sorpresa por aquel acto masticaba lentamente el trozo ofrecido.

–Así, es delicioso– Con una actitud erótica y acariciando fugazmente el mentón de la chica Rena le da la vuelta mientras Jurina sonríe y voltea para seguir sus movimientos.

Después de ese inusual pero satisfactorio beso solo se dedicaron a tomar el desayuno en el comedor. Lanzándose miradas lascivas y coqueteándose entre sí, convivían tranquilamente.

–Jurina, ¿Por qué has venido? –

–Quería verte ¿hice mal? –

–No, claro que no pero entrar como delincuente– Jurina rie un poco pues en verdad la cara de susto fue un bello regalo matutino.

–Créeme que no tengo nada de delincuente– Jurina por primera vez se divertía de algo irónico relacionado con su profesión.

–¿No? –

–No–

–Eres tan sigilosa y misteriosa que yo diría que compartes muchas características. En fin, no has respondido a mi pregunta–

–Pues porque tengo un poco de tiempo libre y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible–

–Que honesta eres–

–Solo un poco– En realidad había mitad verdad y mitad mentira, era cierto que tenía tiempo libre, pero su turno en la comisaria para este día será por la noche junto con la comandante Sae así que, solo aprovecho su mañana libre.

–¿Te apetece hacer algo? –

–Pues…no lo sé– Jurina tenía la intención de pasar su día con ella, claro que le gustaría salir a la calle pero no sabe si es buena idea.

–¿Quieres ir al cine? –

–Si– No duda en responder, no atreviéndose ella a proponerlo, si lo hace Rena es mucho más fácil.

No tardaron más, habían decidido pasar el día en el centro comercial más concurrido, disfrutando de la compañía de alguien más a su lado, siendo almas solitarias era bastante anormal pero al mismo tiempo gratificante. Rena admiraba a cada instante la personalidad y la apariencia madura de su acompañante pero también reía involuntariamente por un actitud espontanea caprichosa recordándole que aún es una jovencita. Jurina a su vez, sentía una extraña necesidad de estar cerca de Rena, cosa que no le molesta pero se siente extraña al no querer pasar ni un segundo más sin ella.

***Casa de las Agentes***

Por otro lado, Sae y Miyuki se encontraban descansando, estos días en verdad habían sido agotadores y desgastantes. Todo apuntaba a que el resto de sus días serian iguales así que aprovechaban cualquier momento para relajarse. Levantándose tarde de la cama, Sae encuentra a Miyuki en la cocina terminando pépticamente el desayuno.

–¡Oh! Comandante Sae, Buen día–

–Buenos días doctora– Sae al ver lo que había preparado Miyuki se dispone a acomodar la mesa colocando tres juegos de vajilla.

Miyuki lo nota pero solo espera pacientemente a las peguntas de la comandante mientras en su cabeza argumenta algunas excusas, pues bien sabe a dónde ha ido Jurina. Encontrándose ya en la listas para comenzar a degustar los alimentos, Sae hace la tan esperada pregunta.

–¿La agente Jurina no desayuna con nosotros? –

–No, salió muy temprano esta mañana–

–Puedo preguntar ¿A dónde? –

–Pues ya lo hace y, no lo sé–

–¿No tendrá que ver con cierta maestra de universidad? –

–¿Eh? –

–¿Debería de estar enterada? O ¿Debería fingir que no se nada? – Miyuki la mira sin sorpresa, no sabe cómo se ha enterado pero no cabe duda que los agentes realmente se enteran de todo.

–¿Qué le hace pensar eso? –

–Bueno, está de más ignorar la cualidades casquivanas de la agente y no la culpo, la maestra en verdad es bella aparte de que ayer las vi juntas en un parque mientras hacia mi rondín y no estaban precisamente platicando–

–Pues ¿qué le digo comandante? –

–Lo que me llama la atención es que comparten el mismo apellido y me gustaría creer que la Maestra no lo sabe–

–En efecto, no–

–No me importa la vida personal de mis agentes sin embargo, Jurina es especial y debe de andarse con cuidado ¿Debería ignorar el hecho o cuestionarlo?–

–Creo que esa es decisión suya comandante–

–Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo va a aprender a no jugar con fuego? Es idéntica a su hermano–

Con esa pregunta al aire, cambian de tema para seguir desayunando y disfrutar de sus horas libres antes de presentarse a trabajar a su turno nocturno.

***WMatsui***

El tiempo se esfumaba como el agua al evaporase, Jurina oculta tras sus gafas oscuras y una gorra de igual color, la maestra tan naturalmente vestida de igual forma guardando las apariencias, caminaban tranquilamente por una plaza después de vagar por los lugares favoritos de Rena. Mientras ella se distrae tomando fotos a la naturaleza, Jurina se distrae por un curioso reloj en el piso. Un círculo negro con los meses del año en una guía que juraría parecen estar en un infinito más la rara posición de los números le hace admirarlo quitándose sus lentes oscuros.

Lleva su mano izquierda frente a ella y mira su muñeca, es temprano piensa, pero también se da cuenta de cómo se le ha ido el tiempo. El sonido de la cámara del celular de su maestra la hace voltear hacia ella, haciéndola víctima de una segunda fotografía.

–¿también te gusta la fotografía? –

–¿Como que también? ¡Oh! Lo dices por Miyawaki–

–A pesar de no ser nada comparten muchos gustos–

–Miyawaki ¿huh? – Rena mira el rostro de Jurina, no hay nada malo en el pero su alter ego le conduce a hablar –¿Qué relación tienes con ella? –

Jurina vacila en su repuesta, nunca ha tenido que dar explicaciones, no le molesta hacerlo y mucho menos a ella, pero ¿Qué le responde? Pudiera ser meramente profesional, que de hecho si lo es sin embargo, no inicio así. Inicio como todas sus queridas, atracción, seducción, placer, satisfacción y darle vuelta a la página. No podía decirle la relación exacta pues eso sería confesar la otra cara de la moneda, y desencadenaría las verdades que sean estado ocultando tras la mentira de falsas estudiantes.

–Solo somos conocidas–

–Pues ella no me ha dicho eso–

–¿has hablado con ella? –

–Sí, no es como que yo quisiera hacerlo, de hecho ella me busca–

–Bueno, me relacione con ella allá en Japón, pero no me entereza en lo absoluto ahora– Dice tratando de no verse tan libertina –Bueno, es en realidad hermosa pero hay algo en ella que no me agrada del todo–

–¿A no? – A Rena le llama la atención ese comentario, más que el hecho de que le confirmara sus anterior romance –¿Qué es? –

–Siento… siento que oculta muchas cosas, es bastante misteriosa como tu pero meda desconfianza, es periodista, de alguna forma no confió en la prensa–

–Así que…¿lo que me hace diferente a Sakura es que soy maestra? –

–No, bueno…–

–No te preocupes, entiendo–

–¿En verdad? –

–Si, ¿volvemos a casa?–

–Si quieres, si–

Rena comienza a caminar con una actitud tranquila y sonriendo cálidamente, como si en verdad no importara lo que fuera o lo que pudiera ser. Cuando Rena se da cuenta que Jurina no la está siguiendo, gira un poco su cuerpo colocando sus brazos detrás de ella encontrando a la otra chica contemplándola con una expresión inocente pero penetrante. Rena vuelve a sonreír pero ahora lo hace ampliamente y vuelve a girar su cuerpo para seguir caminando al ver que Jurina ha comenzado a dar algunos pasos volviendo a colocar sus lentes oscuros en su rostro.

No tardan mucho en volver al edificio, al portero ya le es familiar la figura de Jurina pero aún sigue acosándola con sus preguntas. Entrando al departamento Jurina se deshace de sus lentes y vuelve a mirar su reloj, ya casi es hora de volver a casa para cambiarse de ropa.

–¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Jurina? –

–¿Eh? –Jurina sobresaltándose deja de mirar el reloj llevándolo rápidamente a un costado de ella para mirarla –No, no lo hay–

–¿Te preocupa algo? –

–En realidad si,– Respondió, caminando hacia ella rodeándola con sus brazos se asegura de que no se le escape –Todo el día he querido besarte–

–¿Solo eso?–

–Solo eso–

Al quedarse mirado una a la otra, sentían como si leyeran sus pensamientos. Ya no había lugar para las palabras después de todo lo que se ha dicho. Las respuestas se quedaban sin preguntas y todo se reducía a un espacio donde solo había lugar para ellas. El silencio las envolvía y el deseo las abrazaba. Recortando la distancia entre sus rostros, esta vez sin vacilo, esta vez perfectamente coordinadas sus labios se encontraron hambrientos y deseosos de un nuevo nivel.

Era mágica la sensación, completamente desconocida. Se separaron un poco para mirarse con sorpresa, atrás quedo un corazón acelerado nublando su conciencia y la torpeza de las mariposas en el estómago ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Rena, también desconcertada por ello, toma una de sus manos y sin dejar de verla la invita a seguirla lo cual Jurina hace sin poner objeción alguna, al encontrase en la habitación las embargaba un tranquilidad como ninguna otra, una extraña felicidad y sobre todo la comodidad compartida jamás antes encontrada. Únicamente un calor punzante llenaba su pecho y en ellas se manifestaba un puro y magnético brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo que chocaba en sus miradas, que no podían ver en sí mismas pero que bien podían sentirlo. Atraídas por ello, cerrando sus ojos por el natural reflejo y sintiendo sus propios sentimientos que lejos de ser egoístas, se sorprenden al saberse capaces de sentir todo aquello, comienzan una serie de besos tranquilos llenos de un sabor inusual.

Caminando hasta la cama y acomodando sus cuerpos bien coordinados que se ayudaban a deshacerse de sus prendas incomodas seguían compartiendo lo que se habían reservado por mucho tiempo. El deseo estaba ahí, lo que no estaba eran esos sentimientos inestables de toda relación precoz. Podían controlar sus impulsos y disfrutaban como nunca de las sensaciones provocadas por la curiosidad de una y la experiencia de la otra. En ese momento la maestra no era precisamente Rena, Jurina incitaba todas las acciones y se satisfacía con la reacción de Rena, sus quejidos reprimidos que emanaba de sus labios apretados o que bien podía sentir conforme la besaba ¿De dónde venía toda esa satisfacción? El calor no se esfumaba de su pecho al contrario se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Gradualmente las respiraciones comenzaban a tornarse pesadas y sus cuerpos sensibles a cualquier acción respondían a su biología, reaccionaban al estímulo y demandaba cada vez más y más la frecuencia en la que intercambiaban besos y caricias. Nada parecido a la primera vez que bajo las influencias del alcohol se entregaron a su deseo, hoy son plenamente conscientes de todo lo que ocurre en sus cuerpos y de lo que le generan al otro.

Llegando ambas a culminar la ferviente demanda de sus cuerpos se miran agitadas mezclando sus alientos tibios jadeantes desconcertadas de lo que saben bien comparten en este preciso instante. Los besos no bastan, sentirla cerca no basta, la misma intimidad sexual no basta, no basta. Saben ahora que esto es de lo que todos hablan, que esto es de lo que siempre han huido, lo que han remplazado con deseos vánales, de lo que se convencieron que no existía y creían pérdida de tiempo buscar, saben que es amor puro y saben también que se quieren, se necesitan en sus vidas y ahora no hay marcha atrás.

Jurina se acurruca en el pecho de Rena, sintiéndose como nunca, protegida. Siempre ha sido ella quien muestre un lado acogedor, pero hoy, por primera vez ese peso no lo siente sobre sus hombros. Siente como Rena acaricia su espalda con la yema de sus dedos y en ocasiones espontaneas llegaba hasta algunos mechones de cabello. Comenzaba a quedarse dormida, pero sabe que debe irse o llegara tarde a su trabajo.

Pronto se reincorpora y la mira aun sintiendo ese brillo en ella y viéndolo también en los ojos que de pronto son hermosos de Rena.

–Debo irme– Jurina se levanta y comienza a vestirse bajo la mirada apacible de Rena.

–Lo sé, gracias por lo de hoy– Abrochando el último de los botones de su camisa, se sienta a un lado de Rena que yacía recostada. Jurina la mira fascinada, nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma.

–Te veré luego– Encantada por ello le da un beso bien marcado en la frente y posteriormente sale de la habitación.

Rena suspira con una satisfacción que ni siquiera la primera vez sintió, escucha como se cierra la puerta principal y somnolienta dormita con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

***Comisaria***

Miyuki se encontraba en su área de trabajo, inusualmente sola, ella y su instinto investigador es movido por la curiosidad de dar una mirada a las bases de datos del que no es su computador. Es muy similar a un archivo muerto pero en este caso fornece.

Lo que ahí descubre es desconcertante pero no esperaba menos estando las especulaciones en el aire, ya nada puede sorprenderle. Únicamente ha confirmado que efectivamente hay parentesco entre la agente Lola y el Jefe, ahora todo tenía sentido con las debidas pruebas en la mano, no duda en guardar todo lo que puede en su memoria y como si no hubiese pasado nada continua con su trabajo.

***Patrullaje***

Obviamente Jurina estaba en otro mundo, por más que quería mantener su concentración y profesionalismo, en su cabeza había una tormenta. Recordaba una y otra vez cada instante que describió una sensación nueva. Fueron muchas, todo el tiempo de hecho. Trataba de explicarse como fue que llego a donde esta hora en su situación con Rena, en que momento comenzó a ser diferente a todas las demás que había conocido y en qué momento la dejo entrar así a su vida.

–¿Agente, se encuentra bien? – Sae conducía el automóvil durante el patrullaje.

–Mmnh– Afirma sin darse cuenta en la ausencia en la que se encuentra.

Sae detiene abruptamente el auto, haciendo que Jurina reaccione con sus reflejos para detenerse de lo primero que encuentra, y gracias su cinturón de seguridad no pasó a mayores.

–¿Comandante? – Exaltada la mira.

–Que buenos reflejos agente, ¿debo preguntarle a que se debe su distracción? –

–Son cosas personales–

–Comprendo– Ambas miran hacia el frente, y Sae continúa la marcha del auto – Sé que no me incumbe, – De pronto, rompe el silencio y comienza a hablar –No tengo derecho a meterme en su vida personal agente, pero es de vital importancia que se ande con cuidado–

–¿Eh? – Jurina gira rápidamente su cabeza para volverá a ver a su comandante sin atreverse a pensar nada –¿Perdón? –

–Cuando a uno le importa realmente el bienestar de otra persona lo menos que queremos es dañarla, sea cual sea la razón– Jurina la mira ahora entendiendo muy bien el mensaje, de alguna forma creyó que podría ocultar algunas de sus conductas pero con tantos años de convivencia, debe aceptar que es inútil ante ella –Mira eso– Sae la saca de sus pensamientos a lo cual, ella voltea hacia donde su comandante le indica.

Jurina mira con detenimiento, una figura, como otras veces. Sigilosa y fugaz. Esta vez no lo duda dos veces e incita a que Sae la siga. La persona que seguían llevaba una vestimenta que la cubría por todas partes incluso cayendo ya la noche, llevaba lentes oscuros. Dobla por una esquina lo que hace que la comandante y la agente aceleren su paso. Esa persona solo llega y se sienta sola en una de las mesas, a su espalda estaban tres personas más y a su izquierda alguien le es familiar a Jurina. Si, de aquella pelea en el bar era el sujeto con quien intercambio algunos diálogos antes de que entrara la policía.

–Mire eso agente a su derecha– Jurina distraída por aquel sujeto identifica en el otro extremo a la agente Lola de igual forma sola como la figura cubierta que poco a poco se desprendía de esas prendas.

Ellas se ocultan en otro comercio que está justo en frente lo que parece ser una pastelería y desde ahí observan y capturan fotografías, todo mientras simulaban comprar postrecillos. Jurina se sorprende de ver que aquella chica cubierta era nada y nada menos que Sakura.

Todo parecía ser una simple casualidad hasta que Sakura se levanta, toma un sobre que le disimuladamente le da uno de los sujetos a su espalda y pasa por detrás de la agente incitándola a seguirla, aquel personaje con el que peleo Jurina antes parece escoltarlas.

Jurina se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver como Sakura coqueteaba con ella y no solo eso, un beso entre las dos las hizo voltear a mirarse ella y Sae. Entran a lo que parece un lujoso hotel.

–No puedo creerlo– Jurina trataba de comprender lo que sucedía y más aún, por qué Sakura estaba tras ella si tenía una aparente relación con la agente.

–¿Le sucede algo agente? – Sae viendo el rostro de Jurina le pregunta.

–No, nada– Responde Jurina.

–Esto es muy extraño–

–Lo es, ese tipejo que está afuera participo en una riña que tuvimos en un bar, lo que no se distinguir ahora es, a quien de las dos cuida–

–vaya, eso es interesante– Creo que debemos esperar para ver con quien se va.

Ambas aguardan fuera del hotel aproximadamente un par de horas, hasta que por fin las chicas salen y como si fuera un regalo en esta investigación, el implicado sigue la espalda de la agente Lola. Con los recursos que tienen en el momento capturan fotografías evidenciándolo todo de nuevo.

***JuriSaku***

Jurina caminaba por el campus dándole vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza a lo que vieron Sae y ella en aquel lugar. Podría justificar todo pero también podría sospechar.

–Hola Jurina–

–¡Oh! Hola Sakura ¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí por el campus?– A Jurina ya no le sorprende verla por ahí pero ya que la tiene cerca aprovechara para saber qué es lo que está sucediendo–

–Quiero verte es todo–

–Pues ya lo haces–

–¿Te sucede algo Jurina? –

–¿Qué hacías ayer en el restaurante donde justamente se encontraban un par de sospechosos?

–Es mi trabajo, buscar Fuentes–

– ¿Y la agente Lola?¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanas? –

–¡Oh! ¿También viste eso? –

–Es mi trabajo, medio restaurante lo vio–

–¿Acaso está usted celosa agente? –

–No, para nada. Solo te recuerdo que la agente Lola mancho el expediente de mi compañera y amiga Yamamoto–

–Qué pena, me gustaría que lo estuvieras. En fin, ella solo es un al fil y solo obtengo lo que quiero ¿Quién crees que me proporciono los videos? Rena es una Reina y tú, tú eres el Rey Jurina, si yo quisiera te tendría a mis pies–

–¿Me estas amenazado? –

–No, de ninguna manera. Me gustas y te quiero para mí–

–No estoy entendiendo, estas usando a la agente Lola para obtener información pero cuando ya no te sirva la dejarás–

–Así es, y como por ahora estoy muy ocupada con ella puedes disfrutar de tus días con la maestra–

–¿Es un chantaje? –

–No, no te preocupes, no pienso chantajearte– Dice acariciando su rostro –Me parece más interesante así al final, serás completamente para mí–

–No estés tan segura de eso–

–Lo estoy, pero dejare que abras los ojos tú misma–

–Eres una arpía–

–Lo sé–

–Y sínica además ¿Qué sabes acerca de Zafiro? –

–Vaya, está enterada de ello–

–Yo también hago mi tarea–

–Estaría encantada de darte información sobre ello, pero hay un pequeño problema–

–¿Cuál es ese problema? –

–No es gratis–

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

–Pues algo muy simple, quiero salir contigo cuando a mí se me antoje y no solo eso, tu sabes que más– Termina de decirle casi lamiéndose los labios.

–¿Cuándo? –

–Mañana te veo en el centro a las 3:00 pm en punto–

–Hecho–

–Bueno querida, me retiro–

Sakura se va, dejando con muy mal sabor de boca a Jurina, ha mostrado su verdadera calaña, algo de lo que ya sospechaba Jurina y típico de todo periodista. Trepadores, chantajistas y sin escrúpulos, ahora estaba metida en un juego bastante peligroso.

Ella sigue su camino y va directo a los cubículos para visitar a su maestra. Siempre es grato verla detrás de la puerta y a diferencia otras veces hoy se siente con libertad de entrar hasta donde se encuentra ella, claro no sin antes anunciarse debidamente.

–Hola mi maestra– Rodeándola, recargando sus brazos sobre el asiento, saluda dándole un suave e inocente beso en su mejilla para después poner su babilla en su hombro.

–Hola Jurina– En respuesta al afecto demostrado ella devuelve un tierno beso en su nariz.

–¿Qué haces? –

–Estoy revisando sus exámenes–

–¿Me fue mal? –

–¿Tu que crees? –

–Que no–

–Cuanta seguridad–

–Pues claro, soy excelente en todo lo que hago–

–Alardeadora– Rena le muestra su examen con una risa orgullosa y una nota perfecta.

–¿vez? Te lo dije–

–Ustedes dos son extraordinarias, tú amiga Komatsu también–

–Bueno, esto es parte de lo que nos gusta hacer–

–¿Parte? –

–Ahh pues sí, se supone que en esta vida haces lo que te gusta–

–Tienes razón ¿Ya te vas?–

–Sí, pase a saludarte y a decirte que te quiero, pero debo retirarme, de hecho Miyuki me está esperando–

–Entonces ve ya no la hagas esperar–

–Nos vemos–

Despidiéndose, ahora con un beso un poco incómodo pero bien dado comparten emociones y reafirman su aparente compromiso.

***Casa de las agentes***

Sae encabezaba una pequeña reunión en la sala, se había vuelto costumbre conversar cosas importantes ahí. Hablaban de lo que habían conseguido en este par de días, cosas relevantes y otras notan importantes.

–Entonces Miyuki ¿Qué es eso tan importante? –

–Pues no sé si sea de gran importancia confirmar lo que ya sabíamos pero– Miyuki hace una pausa y saca sus aparatos electrónicos sofisticados –Hay varios infirmes de muertes muy similares en los archivos forenses la misma forma de asesinar, con arma y en la prisión lo curioso de aquí que de un total de 8/, 10 son en la misma celda–

–¿Quiénes son esas personas? – Miyuki le entrega un listado en una hoja impresa a Sae.

–Mmmh, delincuentes adictos a estupefacientes…al parecer algo tenían de importancia– Concluye Sae leyendo –Yo me encargo del archivo muerto, investigare quienes eran–

–Hoy hable con Miyawaki– Jurina interrumpe la investigación forense y comparte también sus descubrimientos.

–¿En serio, te menciono algo del restaurante? –

–Según ella me afirmo que está usando a la agente Lola como fuente–

–Ósea, que... – Miyuki con rostro sugestivo pregunta.

–Si Miyuki, es lo que crees–

–Vaya, sí que es de cascos ligeros su conquista–

–¿Cómo que conquista Jurina? – Sae interviene y pregunta.

–Me involucre con ella antes de saber que era periodista, y ahora con todo lo que sabe me está chantajeando para darme información–

–Y desde cuando eso te es un problema Jurina? –

–Realmente no es un problema pero…– Ella voltea a ver Miyuki sabiendo lo no se atreve a decir – Me pidió satisfacer sus necesidades a cambio de –

–¿Lo sabe? –

–Ella cree que estoy sola en esto–

–mmh eso es bueno, agente, sabe lo que tiene que hacer– Sae la mira con esa forma profesional de ejercer su autoridad sobre ella. Investigar es una prioridad así que Jurina no tiene de otra más que jugar el juego de Sakura.

–Si comandante–

Los días siguientes ellas realizan sus actividades rutinarias, Sae infiltrándose en los archivos muertos, Miyuki atendiendo casos de homicidios ajenos al caso y Jurina viviendo su doble vida. Un día más un día menos, el tiempo se agotaba y no perdonaba nada.

***Comisaria***

Miyuki caminaba hacia el los pisos que se encuentran debajo de la primer planta, los cuales eran los laboratorios forenses. Llega al área de los locker para dejar sus pertenencias y ponerse su vestimenta. Al abrir la puerta un pequeño papel cae al piso llamando su atención en el instante. Mira hacia los lados para ver si alguien observa pero no hay nadie, se arrodilla un poco para levantar la nota y desdobla el pequeño papel.

Agranda sus ojos al reaccionar por lo escrito en él "Actúa normalmente las están vigilando, hay micrófonos en su casa". Una clara advertencia y un sentimiento de inseguridad la embargan. Tomando de inmediato su móvil personal, manda dos mensajes de texto uno para Jurina y otro para Sae, citándolas en el mismo restáurate en el que el director las cito antes, añadiendo al final "urgente".

Al mismo tiempo y en la primer planta del edificio, Sae se sobre salta por el sonido de su celular, se encontraba hurgando el archivo muerto, ocultándose entre los estantes llenos de cajas con carpetas revisa su celular mirando hacia todas partes poniendo a prueba su nervios de acero, y lee la urgencia de Miyuki. El mensaje era un tanto extraño pues parecía más una invitación a comer. Guarda su móvil en el bolso de su chaqueta y continua hurgando hasta que un estante llama su atención. Tenía una inusual merca roja además de que una de las cajas que se encontraba detrás de otras también la tenía. Se estira un poco para traes al frente esa caja de cartón llena de polvo y sacude un poco.

Touru Matsui, era el nombre del expediente propietario de esa caja, abrirla era como un baúl de recuerdos. Aun siente como si fuera ayer el rendirle honores a ese gran oficial, sus pertenecías estaban ahí, la placa, cartera, su cadena y un objeto brillante que llama su atención, es el anillo de matrimonio. Sae substrae todos esos objetos y los guarda en su bolso. También hojea el expediente y nota ciertas irregularidades. Saca las carpetas de los reportes y acomoda todo en su lugar. Dejando intacto el sitio y memorizando el pasillo en que se encuentra dicho expediente para volver y dejarlo una vez obtenido una copia.

En otro lado de la cuidad Jurina recibía el mismo mensaje pero se encontraba justo con la comandante lola atendiendo el décimo sexto homicidio, a lo cual estaban a punto de llamar feminicidio y alertar a la población de un posible asesino en serie.

***Mas tarde***

Las chicas se daban cita al llamado de Miyuki, preguntándose porque en ese sitio y no en su acogedora casa. Jurina llaga en la motocicleta que antes era de Yamamoto y Sae en el automóvil. Se encuentran justo en la entrada y entran, enseguida notan que Miyuki no ha llegado sin embargo, toman asiento en la mesa más recóndita que encuentran. Casi tres cervezas después Miyuki aparece.

–Hola–

–Hola– Saludan las dos chicas.

–Disculpen haberlas hecho venir así tan de repente–

–Descuida, yo también quiero hablar con ustedes pero esperaba hacerlo en casa– Comenta Sae.

–Precisamente de eso quiero hablar– Las chicas se miran no comprendiendo en el momento –No podemos hablar de esto en casa, ni siquiera en el auto y sospecho que tampoco nuestros celulares–

–¿De que estas hablando? – Jurina embargada por la intriga pregunta con seriedad al ver rostro de angustia.

Miyuki se lleva la mano a la bolsa de su abrigo y saca de él la nota que apareció repentinamente el lokcer esta tarde. Sae la toma entre sus manos y después se la pasa a Jurina.

–¿Viste quien la dejo? –

–No–

–Alguna sospecha de alguien–

–No–

–¿Creen que sea el informante de Yamamoto? –

–Ni idea, aunque sería muy probable–

–¿Por qué lo dice agente? –

–Si conozco a Sayaka como creo hacerlo, ella no nos dejaría a la deriva y creo que tuvo tiempo suficiente para convencer a su informante que al menos no ayudara un poco–

–Puede ser–

–¿Es el único? –

–Por el momento si, y supongo que, de ser el informante, es cercano a los que nos vigilan y están enterados de lo que hablamos ayer en la sala–

–Esto no es bueno–Pensativa Sae se lleva una mano al a barbilla y de pronto recuerda que también tiene algo que decir. Saca de su bolsillo el anillo de matrimonio y lo deja enfrente de Jurina, aun lado de su botella de cerveza.

–¿Qué es esto?¿Me está proponiendo matrimonio comandante?–

–¿Qué? ¡No!–

–¿Entonces? – Pregunta tomándolo entre sus dedos la pequeña caja abierta, la cual tiene el anillo en el centro y en la contraparte una G que aparenta ser el logo de la marca o de la tienda.

–Jurina, encontré el expediente de tu hermano–

–¿En verdad? – Su vista se clava en el objeto brillante tomándolo entre sus dedos

–Sí, pero hay cosas que no concuerdan con el informe que nosotros recibimos en Japón y eso sin mencionar las pruebas forenses, casi todo los informes son los mismos pero el que concierne al forense no– También saca las carpetas que hurto junto con el anillo y las demás pertenencias.

Jurina mira absorta las carpetas mientras Miyuki le pregunta varias cosas a Sae, y le indica cuales son las de valor para obtener copias, sabe cuáles su contenido; fotografías de los hechos, párrafo sobre párrafo para narrar lo ocurrido y las descripciones de las evidencias.

–¿Nunca te has preguntado quien es o fue su esposa, Jurina? ¿Si aún vive? O ¿dónde vive?– Miyuki se introduce a la plática familiarizándose con el caso y cuestiona.

–No, no me entereza–

–¿Pero estas consiente de que es un vínculo que te puede conducir a algunas respuestas? – Si, pero la última vez que hable con él, me dijo que era una mala mujer y que estaba loca que estaba en un psiquiátrico y por eso se hizo cargo él solo de Miku–

–¿Sabes su nombre? –

–No–

–Creo que no debemos pasarlo por alto Jurina, ¿Recuerdas las declaraciones de Edgar? – Sae pone en duda su razonamiento y amplía sus ojos en automático, él menciono que estaba involucrada una mujer.

–¿Y entonces que vamos hacer? Vigilan todo lo que hacemos y no nos proporcionan. Información viable– Cuestiona Jurina –He preguntado a la agente Lola y solo evade mis preguntas.

–Solo podemos hacer una sola cosa– Responde Sae –Es obvio que el caso de tu hermano está ligado a lo que aun sucede en este lugar, pero creo que ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.

–¿Y qué es lo qué haremos? –

–Esperaremos unos días, provocarlos, dar un poco de la información que sabemos, volverá Japón y esperar a que vayan por nosotros–

–De esa forma, ahora jugarían bajo nuestras reglas– Concluye Miyuki.

–Así es– Afirma Sae. Ella le entrega a Jurina la cadena con el rango y el apellido rotulado de su hermano en español –Creo que debes tener esto.

Jurina lo toma en la palma de su mano, aún tiene algunas manchas de sangre lo que le hace sentir una cólera inmediata cerrando en el acto su puño. Inmediatamente viene Rena a sus pensamientos y apacigua sus emociones ¿Qué sucederá con ella? ¿Todo está a punto de terminar?

–Por lo pronto– Continúa Sae –Voy a dejar evidencia de haber esculcado el archivo muerto cuando devuelva las carpetas, eso sin duda causara alerta entre los interesados– Armando el plan y a cargo de la misión, Sae se veía muy segura –Jurina–

–Si– Responde sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Te encargaras de tener diálogos directos con la agente Lola y hacerla caes en provocaciones–

–Si comandante–

Entonces, en aquella mesa recóndita se inició el último plan de los elementos de las fuerzas especiales de Japón, para volver a su país natal y continuar con los vínculos de investigación que esperan ser unidos.

***Días siguientes***

No pasaron muchos días realmente, pero cada uno de ellos era difícil para la situación en la que se encontraba ahora Jurina, era feliz, extremadamente feliz cuando estaba con Rena, pero el plan estaba en marcha y las cosas se ponían más difíciles en el departamento donde ahora las ven como enemigas y hoy, es muy probable que ya le haya llegado el memorándum de que ellas vuelven en un par de días. Se enfrenta a un sentimiento encontrado. El cumplimiento de su deber y sentirse por primera vez atraída en todos los sentidos de alguien y en palabras más concretas, enamorada, le hacía verdaderamente difícil el panorama. Seguían llegando notas de advertencia para las chicas, indicándoles a donde ir y a donde no, que hace o que no hacer.

***Peritajes***

Había llegado a Jurina un llamado por radio para acudir a un posible asesinato, en cumplimiento con su deber ella acude al lugar encontrándose directamente con los agentes, Lola y Carlos y a la distancia a Miyuki.

–Agente Jurina ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –

–Me llamaron por radio–

–¿En verdad? No le veo el caso, estamos completos– Jurina siente la hostilidad en sus comentarios pero trata de no caer en provocaciones –Escuche que regresan a su país– Comenta la agente más con saña que con curiosidad al notar que Jurina ha evadido su anterior comentario.

–Si así es–

Ellas trabajaban cada una por su lado, observando sus propios detalles y Miyuki también hacia lo suyo.

–Miyawaki me contó que estuvieron juntas hace tiempo–

–¿Eh? –

–¿Eso es verdad? –

Jurina deja de hacer lo que hacía mirándola fijamente como pensando su respuesta, no se habían hablado de buena forma y mucho menos algo intimo desde que sucedió el incidente con Yamamoto. Ella comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Miyuki, la agente Lola sigue sus movimientos.

–No creo que le importe mi vida privada, ¿o sí? –

–Ciertamente no, pero algo me conto–

–Agentes, miren esto– Miyuki les muestra algunas marcas dé el homicidio, otra mujer –Los cortes son perfectos, me atrevería a pensar que alguien con experiencia–

–¿Un profesional? – Pregunta la agente Lola.

–Si–

–Me temo que en verdad estamos ante un asesino en serie–

Las profesionales seguían comentando los hechos dejando a un lado las diferencias, concluyendo su peritaje y retirándose un poco mientras levantaban el cadáver.

Estando cerca de los autos policiacos, Jurina se marchaba junto con Miyuki, al escuchar como la Agente Lola le habla a Jurina ambas voltean.

–Agente Jurina–

–Dígame–

–Usted tiene mucha razón al decir que su vida personal no me incumbe pero, hay alguien que me incumbe de su vida personal– Jurina voltea a ver a Miyuki y ríe con ironía, con soberbia algo que sabe hacer muy bien y toma una postura retadora.

–Parece que son cercanas Sakura y usted–

–Sí, un poco–

–Y, ¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme? ¿Qué me aleje de ella? ¿Qué no le hable? ¿Acaso usted es mi madre, agente?–

–No, no soy vuestra madre para prohibirte algo, pero soy su superior y solo le he querido hacer una favor–

–¿Entonces? –

–Solo tengan cuidado con lo que hacen– Jurina se siente retada, y hace muecas con su boca y levanta una de sus cejas comprendiendo al instante lo que está sucediendo –Anqué, realmente solo están aquí de adorno no han hecho nada relevante ¿Te enteras?– Con la provocación directa Jurina se exalta y reacciona de manera brusca.

–¿Acaso hay una amenaza en sus palabras despectivas agente? – Pregunta en voz alta alertando a los presentes de que algo está sucediendo entre ellas.

–Jurina, mejor vámonos– Miyuki la tomo del brazo simulando un gesto afectivo pero en verdad era para no llamar la atención para lo cual era un poco tarde, ya algunos curiosos miraban a la distancia.

–No, jamás haría eso– Con sarcasmo divertido le responde.

–Eso creí– Responde arrogante, burlona y sonriendo sabiendo que Sakura la prefiere a ella. Atendiendo al llamado de Miyuki se gira para apenas dar medio paso.

–Pero si me he cargado a una…– Murmura de forma que la alcanzara a escuchar.

–¿Perdón agente?¿Dijo algo? – Jurina esta vez, habiendo escuchado eso se enoja y la encara provocativamente más que antes.

–No dije nada– Como si hubiera ganado una batalla, sonríe sabiendo que Jurina está perdiendo los estribos.

–A ver…– Jurina se lleva las manos a la cintura –No nos tome por estúpidas, tenga en cuenta que quedarse quietos y no hacer nada son cosas muy diferentes y Yamamoto lo aplico muy bien ¿Te enteras? Con su permiso agente o, debo decir Zafiro–

Como si hubiera prendido la mecha de una flama la agente Lola la toma de la solapa de su chaqueta causando revuelo entre los oficiales, ahora era Jurina quien sonreía. El agente Carlos hace acto de presencia y calma los ánimos separándolas. Las agentes no dejan de mirarse y la guerra estaba declarada oficialmente.

–Mida sus palabras agente– Detenida por el agente Carlos aún se veía prepotente la agente Lola–

–Y usted cuide sus pasos, Mayor–

***Día siguiente***

Jurina se dirigía a lo que presentía era su última cita con Rena, después de sus diferencias con la agente Lola todo apuntaba que llegaría el final. A pesar de eso, estaba tan entusiasmada de ver y pintar con ella. Se encontrarían en el mismo salón donde la ayudo por primera vez. Al llegar ella ya estaba ahí, moviéndose elegantemente de un lado a otro su pecho se le oprimía y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y estómago. Hasta podía jurar que sentía como sus ojos ardían un poco y se humedecían. ¿Así que este es ese sentimiento de apego del que todos hablan? Sacude su cabeza y se acerca a ella sin anunciarse.

Sorprendiéndola, la carga por detrás ocultando su amargura tras una sonrisa divertida disfrutando nuevamente de un momento con ella. Sonríen y juegan con la pintura, juntas crean una hermosa ilustración muy a su estilo asiático que hasta parece que la ha pintado un par de niños, en esencia pura y simple pero con mucho significado. Como la última vez, se asea en el departamento de Rena y degustando una deliciosa taza de café y algunos panecillos cubiertos con una abrigadora manta afelpada mientras terminaban de ver una película en la sala todo se torna abrumador.

Rena se levanta del cómodo sillón y lleva las tazas a la cocina y Jurina acomoda todo para retirarse. Cuando vuelve, observa como la chica ordena el lugar, detenidamente piensa en cómo ha llegado a influir en su vida, aquel día que pasaron juntas y experimento con plenitud y éxtasis el sentimiento más bello que ha tenido hacia alguien. El único detalle aquí es que, no se explica por qué tenía que ser un ella y no un él. Tampoco se explica por qué tenía que ser ahora ¿Cómo logro envolverla de tal manera que ahora se siente vulnerable? y más porque sabe que la puede dañar. Si Jurina llegara a enterarse de quien es en realidad y de su oscuro pasado no cree que merezca su compasión. No quiere mentirle, no debe pero ahora se siente atrapada entre construir algo nuevo o mantenerse al margen en una aventura más.

–¿Jurina? – Ella llama su nombre al acercarse a ella.

–Sí, dime– Responde mientras doblaba la mata afelpada.

–¿Por qué no me has dicho que te vas? –

–Iba a hacerlo hoy, pero realmente no quería hacerlo– Los movimientos de Jurina se detienen un par de segundos y con lentitud deja la manta de lado.

–Y te ibas a ir así– Cruzada de brazos como si tuviera frio Rena se acerca ella y la mira sin perder su tono cálido.

–No, de ninguna manera– Jurina de igual forma voltea para mirarla, pero en su cara se veía reflejada la incertidumbre.

–Entonces que sigue Jurina ¿Crees que podamos funcionar?– Jurina no responde nada, solo la mira, no hay una respuesta concreta y en la experiencia de Rena ve la duda en su rostro, de alguna forma quiere zafarse de todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, a lo que ella bien sabía, ya era demasiado tarde – No tiene sentido seguir–

–¿Me estas terminando? – Ahora es Rena quien no responde, un nudo se forma en su estómago traslucharen contra de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero la determinación de Jurina la toma por sorpresa –Ven conmigo– Girando rápidamente hacia ella, se miran frente a frente.

–¿Qué? –

–Ven conmigo–

–No, no puedo, ¿En verdad crees que hay un futuro para nosotras? Además no tengo nada allá–

–¿Y aquí sí lo tienes? –

–Pues aunque no lo parezca sí, tengo mi trabajo y es todo lo que necesito – Rena desenreda sus brazos y se sienta un poco ansiosa en el sillón.

–Es lo que crees necesitar– Jurina se sienta de igual forma a su lado pero Rena no la está mirando solo mueve sus manos como si algo le preocupara.

–¿Acaso no amas lo que haces? – Pregunta Rena tratando de razonar con el evidente impulso de Jurina.

–Lo hago–

–¿Lo abandonarías por mí?– Rena gira su cabeza y la mira con verdadera aflicción.

Ante esas palabras Jurina se queda sin repuesta, ciertamente es una decisión difícil de tomar y aunque realmente no es una estudiante tiene una responsabilidad nacional como miembro de investigación de Japón, pero en realidad nada la detiene a ella.

–Lo haría…– Responde ella para después formarse nuevamente un silesio que ella misma vuelve a romper –Por ti no lo dudaría…–

–Entonces no vuelvas…– Las palabras de Rena no eran exigentes ni mucho menos altaneras, algo escondía detrás de sus ojos brillantes, algo que Jurina no podía descifrar en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla. Sus palabras de cierta forma eran retadoras, pero había algo más, un temor en ellas –¿Dejarías todo por algo que no existe? –

–Existe, si quieres que exista. Es, si quieres que sea, y lo seré si así lo deseas ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo? ¿Rena, qué te sucede? De pronto es como si me encontrara con la maestra evasiva de hace tiempo–

–Jurina, si tú supieras cuanto duele lo pensarías más de dos veces antes de seguir adelante, pero como lo ignoras actúas irracionalmente movida por miles de emociones que te hacen creer que eres inmune.

–Precisamente porque no lo sé, quiero que lo intentemos–

–Lo sorprendente de esto Jurina es que, aun sabiéndolo lo vuelves a ignorar y vuelve a pasar y por cada ocasión el dolor se vuelve insoportable pero siempre descubres que, aun se puede más, mucho más–

–¿Acaso no me quieres como decías hacerlo? –

–Jurina, en verdad me agradas y para mi sorpresa no solo es eso, te quiero y se porque me conozco que puede llegar a ser más, mucho más–

–¿Entonces que te detiene?– Jurina podía notar el cambio en la actitud de Rena por primera vez, se mostraba dudosa y frustrada.

El en aire se respiraba los secretos deseando salir. Lo que ambas ocultan reclamaba ser conocido para evitar la separación, revelar un secreto seria verse vulnerable en algo que resguarda celosamente y para la otra, saber la verdad no sería tan satisfactorio ha como ha estado acostumbrada.

–Jurina yo…– Rena titubeaba y Jurina esperaba pacientemente lo que tuviera que decirle –Estuve… estuve casada…–Esa respuesta enmudece a Jurina, parpadea un par de veces y traga saliva, no esperaba algo así y ahora cree comprender la negativa de Rena, posiblemente le fue mal en aquella relación que no se siente lista para iniciar una nueva, diferente y de forma formal. –Era un hombre maravilloso, pero con el tiempo descubrí que se ocultaba de tras de la apariencia de una hombre recto–

–¿Y, donde esta él? – Rena cambio drásticamente su mirada y reflejaba resentimiento en sus ojos ocultando un sentimiento más grande detrás de sus educadas palabras.

–No lo sé–

Rena se limita contestar con es sencilla respuesta, agacha un poco su cabeza, no podía revelarle aquel acontecimiento del pasado que ha tratado de borrar de su memoria a toda costa. Un capítulo de su vida que desea borrar y que al mismo tiempo desearía volver el tiempo y recuperar lo que le fue robado.

–¿Aun eres su esposa? –

–¡No!– Responde tajantemente levantándose de golpe yendo hacia el ventanal, moderándose en el instante.

–¿Entonces por qué me dices todo esto? – Jurina sigue sus pasos y se queda cerca de ella.

–No puedo irme, no sin antes…– El entrecortamiento de sus palabras causaba cierta ansiedad en Jurina presiente que hay algo más –No sin antes encontrar a… mi hija–

Estas palabras dejan atónita a la humanidad de la chica investigadora, no podía creerlo ni concebir tal detalle. Mucho menos sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. Si bien es cierto que ella es importante para Rena, hay alguien mucho más importante y contra quien no puede hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Jurina da un par de pasos al frete, y toma a Rena de los brazos para hacer que la mirara. Su garganta se sentía seca y de pronto su ego la traicionaba pero sabe que no hay nadie mejor que ella para regresarle la calma a su maestra.

–Te ayudare a encontrarla– Le dice Jurina recobrando la postura y saliendo de su asombro –Si eso te hace feliz, te ayudare a encontrarla–

–Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no es necesario, tú debes volver a la Universidad de Tokio y seguir con tu vida normal–

Ahora como le decía Jurina que ese es su verdadero trabajo, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber que están ahí y mucho menos que son miembros de la policía. Lo habían hecho también en todo este tiempo ¿Cómo tranquilizaba el corazón de quien asegura amar, sabiendo eso y sabiendo que podía de verdad hacerlo? Por primera vez en su vida sentía una impotencia enorme.

–Es verdad, que podría hacer yo siendo una simple estudiante– Le dijo con una sonrisa de derrota y frustración, por supuesto que puede hacer mucho. Ella puede buscar hasta debajo de las piedras si se lo propone –Pero si algo bien sé que, no hay imposibles, ¿fue lo que perdiste en aquella fuente? – Rena solo asienta con su cabeza – ¿Quién era tu esposo? si, puedo preguntar– Jurina puede notar la incomodidad ante esa pregunta –¿Es español? –

–No, es japonés. –

–¿Japonés? ¿y lo conociste aquí? –

–Como te he conocido a ti–

–¿Y tienes alguna idea de dónde está? –

–No, ninguna. –

–Y si… ¿y si él volvió a Japón? ¿Y si se la llevo con él? –

Rena voltea a mirarla no había contemplado esa posibilidad, tal vez por eso no dejo rastro, aunque de ante mano sabe dónde está en realidad su exmarido.

–Si vienes conmigo puedo ayudarte a buscar allá, y sabrías si ha estado ahí –

–¿Cómo lo sabría? –

Jurina por un momento es tentada a revelar su secreto también pero el suyo es más delicado más confidencial.

–Hay varias formas de saberlo, tengo amigos que se dedican a eso… – Dice ella la mitad de una verdad inminente

–Puede ser–

Sin duda Jurina se sorprende al escuchar a hora la duda positiva de Rena –Puedes quedarte conmigo, en mi departamento…– De pronto, llevada por la emoción ha hecho una proposición inconsciente.

–No, eso es demasiado. Yo tengo una propiedad que me heredo mi madre a las afueras de Tokio–

Jurina suspira en alivio, casi se mete en serio problema, pero realmente no le importaría revelar su identidad si no fuera porque podría ponerla en peligro. Muchos de los agentes mayores una no están casados por esa razón, siempre son objeto de atentados y por otro lado la falta de tiempo.

–¿Entonces? –

–Voy contigo–

–¿En verdad? –

–Sí, pero hasta que termine el semestre, pediré vacaciones y si no consigo nada en un par de meses, volveré ¿Aceptas eso?–

– De acuerdo– Jurina le da su palabra de respetar su decisión y de antemano está dispuesta ahora encontrar a ese pequeño ser que Rena ama incluso más que a ella.

IDEAS: Dawson´s creck, The L Word y Series españolas.


	14. 14 12-Una respuesta sin pregunta-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 12 –Una respuesta sin pregunta –

Nota Importante: Esta Versión esta modificada para poder ser escuchada en la opción "Vista de lectura", por lo que es probable que aparezcan signos y puntuaciones donde no deben de ir o de más.

Los que siguen la lectura en esta plataforma, solo les puedo decir, no todo está perdido y muy probablemente si es lo que se imaginan.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

–De manera que solo un par de días, ¿huh?, – Una figura vestida por completo de prendas negras muy ajustadas se encontraba sentada en una elegante silla de madera. –Vamos a- jugar un poco más–

–Y, ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella? –

–Seguiremos con el plan. – Responde aquella figura mientras observaba sus fotografías atrás vez de una pantalla como si de piezas de ajedrez se trataran –Ellas dos son muy unidas, ¿cierto? –

–Sí, así es –

–Entonces, divirtámonos un rato, más. – Una sonrisa fría se dibujaba en la comisura de los labios de esa figura negra. –Les tengo un regalo a ambas, ahora retírate tienes una misión pendiente. – Con la malicia finaliza sonriendo divertida como si de marionetas se trataran.

***Japón***

La ansiedad corría por las venas de Sayaka, saber que Miyuki y Jurina por fin volverían sanas y salvas. Después de enfrentar su proceso por haber sido sentenciada como culpable solo dejo de ejercer un par de semanas, ya que la influencia y palabra del director de la policía fueron vitales para seguir siendo agente. Bajo su protección y su reputación en este país, Yamamoto Sayaka es intocable.

Mantenía su temperamento serio y aún después de todo, su jerarquía y el respeto de sus compañeros. Su apariencia había cambiado un poco, atendía casos menores y asesoraba a las agentes Ruyoha y Fukushi además de ir a un par de terapias con la psicóloga Takayanaguí Akane.

No, no estaba loca, fue una orden de su tío por el estrés al que había sido sometida durante su estancia en Barcelona. Ella se reusaba como todo agente pero ante la orden inminente no podía desobedecer.

***Barcelona, España***

Jurina observaba como caían gotas de café en la burbuja de cristal de la cafetera en la espera de poder llenar su taza. Era muy temprano y por alguna razón se sentía tranquila, ahora si se podía decir que tenían al menos un día de vacaciones. Gracias a los tratos con la embajada, que de antemano fue ella quien se ha hecho cargo de proporcionarles la casa y los autos, los cuales fueron entregados por medio el departamento de policías, ellas podían seguir gozando de ellos el tiempo que restaba pero fueron cesadas de toda actividad judicial, ahora solo eran simples civiles.

***Flash Back***

Jurina después de haber hablado con la maestra se dirigió a otro llamado, dos chicas asesinadas el mismo día daba como resultado la alerta de asesino en serie. Al llegar al lugar se encuentra con una escena bien conocida, Miyuki asistiendo en la recaudación de indicios y los demás agentes tomando notas de sus observaciones.

–Esto es bastante obvio y bastante extraño.–

–¿Tú crees? –

Miyuki y Jurina comenzaban a compartir opiniones cuando se encuentran juntas. En el lugar cerca de Miyuki también estaba el agente Carlos clon el cual, no parecían tener ninguna dificultad.

–Si–

–¿Por qué? –

–Es como si el asesino estuviera frustrado.– El Agente Carlos daba su opinión como si de verdad todo aquello fuera armonioso.

–¿Cómo? –

–Cumple con algunos de los patrones de demencia,– Les dice, –Las autopsias anteriores hechas a los otros cuerpos de las víctimas son perturbadoras–

–Y ¿Según los resultados, de qué forma? –

–Personalidad múltiple–

–Sí, aunque sus ataques parecen agresivos, en las autopsias, las cortadas son posmortem–

–Ósea que primero…–

–Las mata.– Afirma Miyuki

–En efecto.– Corrobora el agente Carlos.

–¿Creen que tenga un propósito? –

–No lo sé, pareciera que solo mata por matar, no hay indicios de algún tipo de mensaje–

–¡Agente Jurina!, que placer es verle de nuevo por aquí.– La agente Lola llegaba al lugar de los hechos haciendo que la atmosfera con la que convivían se tornara pesada. Jurina prefiere evitar cualquier percance y camina hasta una de las patrullas sin decirle nada.

Ese es un gesto que no le agrada a la agente Lola quien la ve pasar por un lado de ella mientras los demás hacen lo suyo pero no pierden detalle.

–Agente,– La agente Lola no permite que se le escape y la detiene del ante brazo, –No me diga que está perdiendo sus modales–

–¡Oh!, claro. Eres la hija del jefe supongo que tengo que, incluso hasta limpiar sus zapatos.– La agente Lola la suelta y se ríe como si le hubiese causado gracia.

–No sería mala idea.– Responde, –Parece que lo sabes todo–

–Todo y un poco más, ahora si me permite me retiro.– Jurina la evade por segunda vez, estaba claro que no quería platicar amigablemente.

–No tan rápido,– La algente Lola vuelve a bloquearla. –¿Me está usted evitando? –

–No.–

–Acaso, ¿le causo temor o es solo precaución? –

Jurina un poco harta ante la insistencia cruzando sus brazos la mira seriamente como pensando muy bien lo que va a decir.

–Agente, no nos subestime que, aún separadas podemos sorprenderlos–

–Ooooh sí, es verdad su ex agente les había hecho el trabajo, ya que ustedes no tienen ni puta idea de que va todo esto.– Llevando sus manos a la cintura y continuando con la anterior discusión, lanza su primer provocación.

–Fíjese que me doy una, aunque, realmente no se puede hacer mucho cuando "alguien" manipula la información–

Aire de discusión se respiraba tenso en el ambiente. Frente a frente ambas con sus brazos cruzados al frente ahora. Recortando la distancia sus ojos se encontraron como si ahora jugaran a "el que parpadea pierde", intensos y molestos.

–Agente, vaya con cuidado si quiere permanecer en este país,– Inclinándose hacia el frente muy cerca del oído le dice en voz baja. –Si quiere seguir protegiendo a quienes le importan.– Ante eso Jurina seguía con su vista y el ceño fruncido los movimientos del agente, y el cómo recuperaba su postura frente a ella.

–¿De manera que, ahora me está amenazando usted a mí? –

–No,– Con cinismo responde, –de ninguna manera aunque,… que,… terrible sería que cierta Maestra…–

–¡Hey!, – Jurina no se espera a que hable, escuchar que en esta agresión verbal la maestra ha entrado a la conversación le hizo reaccionar involuntariamente. –No se atreva a decir su nombre–

–Vaaaaaya, Sakura tenía razón,– Jurina deja de lado sus juegos verbales y se pone en alerta, se pregunta, ¿de qué lado está jugando Sakura?, o si en verdad tiene algún lado, conforme su mentón se endurecía en una mueca seria apretando los dientes, ella miraba ya con enojo a la agente Lola. –No se altere agente, no pienso hacerle nada, aunque usted sabe, los feminicidios están a la orden del día. – Con malicia hacia su imprudente comentario. Más molesta que nunca, Jurina se abalanza sobre la agente siendo ahora ella quien la toma de la solapa de su uniforme.

–Le tocas la punta de un solo cabello y te arrepentirás por toda tu vida.– Sin saber de dónde viene toda esa ira con solo la mención de la maestra, sorprende un poco a la otra agente.

–¿Me amenaza?– Con actitud victoriosa sonreía mientras las personas alrededor miraban expectantes la discusión que comenzaba a formarse, incluyendo a la forense, quien, junto al agente Carlos se acercaron poco apoco mientras escuchaban lo que se decían.

–Usted que cree–

–A mí nadie me amenaza y quien osa hacerlo, se arrepiente en el intento–

–¿A sí? –

–No creo que quiera medirse–

–¿Quieres ver? –

–JA-JA-JAJA- ¿Quieres jugar igual que tu mediocre hermano huuh?, bienvenida al puto partido–

–¡Ya cállate! –

El primer golpe salía por parte de los puños de Jurina, la mención de su hermano solo prendió la mecha de su enojo, tal como posiblemente, estaba planeado.

Haciéndola tambalearse, la agente Lola se erguía limpiando la sangre de su labio sonriendo como si saboreara tal acción. Nadie se atrevió a intervenir, eso era un claro duelo de egos y después de las recientes discusiones, sabían que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tiene, super agente? –

Jamás la hubiera retado de tal forma, Jurina le tiro un segundo golpe directo a la nariz que al parecer se la ha roto. Tirada en el piso retorciéndose de dolor es asistida por Miyuki mientras Jurina la miraba alterada y no parecía haber calmado su cólera. Ésta agente se las debe, tantas provocaciones y sin mencionar lo que le hizo a su amiga Yamamoto.

–¡Te has jodido la vida!,– Reponiéndose como pudo, aventó a la doctora importándole poco, acción que enfurece mucho más a Jurina. –¡TE HAS JODIDO LA VIDA! –

Grito por segunda vez tirando varios golpes que Jurina esquiva bien y también devolvía. En medio de los golpes seguían haciéndose de palabras.

–¡Nunca toques a uno de mis el elementos!–

Dijo a gritos mientras el agente Carlos ayudaba a la Doctora a levantarse. Mientras ellas con golpes bien dados, llegaron al piso donde se diputaban la jerarquía en fuerza de quien podía someter a quien y al parecer, quien dejaba inconsciente a quien. Moviéndose por orgullo no querían admitir que el desgate mantenía la balanza inclinándose hacia ambos lados. Jadeantes, seguían golpeándose olvidándose de quienes eran y el rango que las representaba.

–¡AGENTE JURINA!,– El grito de quien venía a la distancia detiene sus forcejeos. –¿qué coño están haciendo? –

–Bingo.– Ensangrentada y desaliñada, la agente Lola sonríe al escuchar esa voz.

Jurina, menos lastimada que Lola aunque igual de agotada, se reincorpora. Agitada, miraba como mira un león recién puesto en cautiverio.

–¿Quién cojones se cree que es usted?, – Enojado por ver a su elemento mal herido aun en el piso y ver otra pelea más en donde la involucrada es de nuevo la nipona. –¿Qué esta sucediendo? –

Ambas ya de pie, una a lado de la otra. Solo miraban al piso pero con su enojo aun en la mirada. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, hacerlo implicaba tirarse de enemigo a cualquiera de las dos y obviamente una es más temida por el momento.

–Solo fue un mal entendido.– El agente Carlos habla tomando una postura neutral.

–¿Mal entendido?, ¿escuche bien?, – Sarcástico reprimiendo su ira, el Jefe se veía molesto. –Me importa una putada sus malentendidos, son oficiales y no pueden armar sus putos teatritos enfrente de todos carajo, ¿Quién,- a,- iniciado esta pelea?–

–Bueno solo ha sido un altercado– Hablo el Agente Carlos.

–¡Me importa un mierda que lo sea! ¿QUIEN FUE? –

–Lo que sucede director, es que,… solo se hicieron de palabras–

–¿Quién dio el primer golpe? –

–La agente Jurina.– Al agente Carlos no le que damas que se ser él quien lo diga.

–Pero bajo las provocaciones de la Agente Lola.– Miyuki minimiza la declaración dé él agente Carlos interviniendo.

–¿Y esto es un guardería? –

–No señor–

–Es suficiente.– Jurina alza su voz al estar harta de tanto favoritismo.

–¿Cómo dijo? –

–Que es suficiente, desde que ocurrió el incidente de mi compañera nos tratan como estúpidas. Su flamante elemento no pierde la oportunidad de ofendernos solo porque se cree intocable–

–Cuide sus palabras–

–¡Pues no las cuido! Y, supongo usted sabe muy bien quien es ella–

–¿Qué está usted diciendo? –

–Que su elemento, no, su hija no es precisamente un ejemplo a seguir–

–¿Qué esta insinuando? –

–No insinuó nada, su hija es infiltrada e informante de quienes presuntamente persiguen–

–¡NO LE PERMITO!- –

–Usted no me prohíbe nada, para empezar colaboramos con su departamento pero no estamos bajo sus órdenes–

–¿Eso es lo que usted cree? –

–No lo creo, así son las cosas–

Llevándose las manos a la cintura aprieta los labios y suspira mientras movía su cabeza asentando varias veces, con una cadencia calculada y arqueando la ceja. Toma su radio.

– _[Miyasawa Sae, cambio.]_ – La frecuencia de radio se escuchaba típica de un radio. _–[Miyasawa Sae, cambio.]_ –

– _[Aquí Miyasawa Sae, cambio]_ –

Sae se encontraba en el departamento finalizando con los últimos detalles a los reportes, ella solo esperaba el momento indicado y parece que ha llegado.

– _[Escuche bien lo que voy a indicarle, ¡SAQUE A SUS PUTOS ELEMENTOS EN 48 HORAS DEL PAIS O LOS ENVIO COMO DEPORTACION!, Es una Orden, cambio y fuera.]_ – El jefe, corta la comunicación de su radio apagándolo, dejando a Sae del otro lado con su radio en la mano en sorpresa absoluta, no sabe exactamente qué está pasando pero intuye que ocurrió algo que ya se esperaba. –Entreguen sus placas a el agente Carlos, y no quiero volver a saber de ustedes nunca más–

–Es injusto lo que usted está haciendo. – Miyuki, interviniendo se atreve a reclamar también lo que cree ella.

–¡YO!... decido lo qué es justo e injusto, clara mente no nos entendemos y no voy a permitir que vengan a decirme a mí quien es mi elemento–

–¿Y quién es?, – Pregunta Jurina. –estoy segura que ni siquiera lo imagina–

–Yo sé quién es y con eso sobra y basta–

–Claro, tiene que defender a su hija–

–Abandonen el lugar, ¡AHORA! –

De mala gana, mirándolo molestas, entregan sus identificaciones de oficiales, sus placas y sus armas. Con la cabeza en alto salen de ahí cocientes de lo que eso implicaba.

–Hasta nunca, Agente.– La agente Lola se despedía de ellas dando por hecho que fue un éxito su percance.

–¡LOLA!, –

–Sí. Señor–

Ella se sobre salta al no esperar ser llamada de esa forma por el jefe.

–Estas suspendida por una semana–

–Pero eso no… –

–¡CALLATE YA!–

Molesto, simplemente se retira olvidando lo que iba a hacer en ese lugar. Consciente del problema que se le viene encima, decide reprender a su oficial cansado también de su actual conducta.

*****Fin Flash Back******

–Estas muy pensativa, – Miyuki entra a la cocina y se para a un lado de ella. – ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –

–Por ahora, no se puede hacer mucho, ya lo dijo la comandante–

–Me refiero a la maestra–

–Oh, pues tampoco puedo hacer mucho, pero, ¿Qué me dices de ti? –

–¿Yo?, no mucho en realidad, ¿respecto a qué? –

–Sayaka–

–Sayaka,… no deja de ser un tonta aun si volviera a nacer–

–No digas eso, es algo testaruda pero tú mejor que nadie la conoce–

–Eso creí yo también, pero me he dado cuenta que ha cambiado mucho, a veces la veo y me parece ver a otra persona–

–ustedes dos son tan complicadas y tan simples–

–¿Se puede ser ambos?, la ciencia lo catalogaría como un desorden mental–

Jurina ríe ante la aparente inocencia en el comentario de la doctora genio. Por algo pelean tanto ella y Yamamoto, una defiende lo visible e irrefutable y la otra lo correcto. Sae irrumpe en la cocina y distrae la atención de las chicas.

–Chicas, les traigo sus boletos de avión–

La conversación también se ve interrumpida, acababa de recoger los boletos que tenían como destino Japón. Que distinta es la sensación al tomar ese boleto, nada parecido a la vez que se enteraron que viajarían al otro lado del mundo.

Jurina sale de la cocina sin decir nada ante la mirada de sus compañeras, solo va a su habitación en la cual, ya tiene listas las maletas y todo está debidamente empacado, guarda su boleto en lo que parecía un bolso muy a su estilo de mano y vuelve a salir.

****Campus****

Debía aceptar que la misión había fracasado, entre tanto caos no podía verle nada bueno a las circunstancias. Caminaba pensativa por el campus dirigiéndose de manera directa ya a lo que se había hecho un lugar de costumbre. Al llegar llama a la puerta pues en esta ocasión se encontraba cerrada. Escucha una voz sorda dentro de esa habitación que le da el pase.

Cuando ella entra y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, a primera vista no ve donde se encuentra la maestra.

–Jurina, – Hasta que es ella misma quien la llama desde la parte superior de una escalera. Nunca se había dado cuenta de esa parte en su cubículo. –me alegra verte por aquí. – Sin ella saberlo, Juria sonríe ante la forma que buscaba esta mañana, se revelaba ante sus ojos la tranquilidad de su actual vida. Bastaba con contemplarla para sentir que lo tenía todo. – ¿Qué ocurre? – Inquietada por la forma en que la veía mientras descendía de la escalera pregunta y se queda en el borde final sin obtener respuesta a su cuestión.

Sin decirle nada, Jurina camina hasta ella y obstruye el último paso que pudiera dar la maestra. Ella gira viéndola hacia abajo conforme Jurina se le ponía enfrente aun sin hablar.

–Cuídate–

–¿Eh? –

–Debes prometerme que te cuidaras–

Rena frunce un poco el ceño debido a la incomprensión del momento, se pregunta dentro de ella por qué de pronto Jurina se muestra inquieta en contraste con su sonrisa anterior.

–No creo que haga falta que lo prometa pero Jurina,– Rena lleva su mano izquierda a un costado de Jurina para acariciar su mejilla extrañada por su repentina preocupación. –¿hay algo que debería saber y no me has contado? – Casi al mismo tiempo que acaricia su mejilla lleva su mano al hombro derecho de Jurina, quien miraba por encima de ella, ligeramente hacia arriba, no atreviéndose a decir nada guardando sus verdaderas palabras detrás de una manifestación de emociones en sus ojos brillantes.

–Lo hay, – responde al fin. –hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte–

–¿Pero?... –

–No es el momento, juro que te lo diré, pero hoy no puedo. – Rena ateta a lo que decía Jurina, dibuja una sonrisa tranquila para reconfortara.

–Que misteriosa. – Rena se inclina hacia el frente para darle un pequeño y rápido beso en la frente, tan fugas que incluso lo hizo al mismo tiempo que bajo el último peldaño de la escalera. – ¿Qué puede ocultar alguien tan joven como tú? – Le dice pero sin el afán de burlarse de su corta edad.

–Quizá,… te puedas sorprender–

–Quizá, – Afirma la maestra dándole el beneficio de la duda. –…quizá todos ocultamos algo, ¿No te perece? –

–Mmmh–

–¿Quieres ir a comer algo? –

Rena cambia el sentido de la conversación, sabe que querida alumna vuelve a su país y lo único que quiere es obtener lo mejor de cada momento.

–Sí, me encantaría–

–¿A qué hora te vas a ir? –

–Mañana al medio día–

–Bueno, por ahora vamos a comer.– Sin abandonar su bella sonrisa, Rena toma las cosas con mucha calma, como si de verdad disfrutara de ello.

–Sí–

Esa fue la última vez que Jurina y la maestra pasaron un agradable tiempo juntas, como si no existiera el tiempo, aun sabiendo que era poco el que quedaba. Se sentían tan bien, tan extraña la comodidad generada que, incluso no les importaba la distancia que inminentemente las separaría.

-_-_-_-_-_- Japón -_-_-_-_-_-

–Ha estado comiendo de más últimamente–

–Noooo, bebo mucho Café es todo y he ido constantemente al gimnasio–

–Se le nota–

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

–Olvídelo, ¿Cuántas tazas de café bebe al día? –

–No suelo beber tazas–

–Vasos–

Corrige mientras escribía frenéticamente en su libretita de notas la psicóloga Takayanaguí Akane.

Sayaka miraba el techo blanco recostada sobre un elegante y extrañamente cómodo sofá. Sus manos se encontraban sobre su vientre y jugaba con sus pulgares impaciente.

–Pues, cinco o seis. – También movía sus pies cruzados al frente como si ansiara salir de ahí cuanto antes.

–¿Tamaño? –

–El más grande que encuentre–

–¿Azúcar? –

–Muy poca en realidad–

–¿Lo acompaña con algo? –

–Un panque por la mañana y algunas donas en el transcurso del día ¿esto que tiene ver? – un tanto impaciente como siempre, Sayaka se sienta sobre el sillón de la psicóloga.

–Veo que manifiesta un cuadro agudo de ansiedad–

–No, por supuesto que no–

–No se preocupe, aceptarlo es el primer paso y siempre es el más difícil–

–¡Claro que no! –

–Veo que tiene prisa, siempre tiene prisa, dígame ¿Va algún lugar?–

–Pues sí, tengo varias ocupaciones. Hoy debo ir al, al aeropuerto–

Sayaka ahora movía las puntas de sus pies, acciones que analizaba detalladamente la psicóloga mientras acomodaba sus gafas y seguía tomando nota.

–¿Alguien importante para usted va a llegar? –

–Pues, si, mi compañera de trabajo y amiga todo mundo lo sabe–

–¿Solo eso? –

–Pues si–

–No voy a darla de alta–

–¡QUEEEE!, Pero me dijo que solo serían cuatro semanas y hoy–

–Se lo que dije, pero usted tiene un trastorno de límite de personalidad y no es precisamente por el reciente incidente–

–¿Qué? –

–Anteriormente me conto que perdió a sus padres en una accidente y me relato un poco de su vida pasada…–

–Sí, sí, así es. – Interrumpe para evitar entrar en detalles de nuevo.

–Bien pues, sorprendentemente y como es la naturaleza humana, lo ha superado pero, lo que no me ha contado, es de una persona misteriosa, o quizá no tan misteriosa, de quien habla incluso sin darse cuenta que lo está haciendo, puedo saber que tiene un profundo sentimiento afectivo, me atrevería a llamarlo amor y sigue amando. Alguien que tiene cerca y le causa tanto dolor que la confunde–

–¡No creo que sea de su interés esa información!–

Sayaka se pone de pie dispuesta a salir y dar por terminada no solo la sesión si no todas las sesiones, pero la doctora psicóloga no la deja dar ni un solo paso.

–Yo creo que sí, – Takayanagui también se para y continua hablando. –usted ha desarrollado una manía de desinterés, y se ha convencido de que eso es como debe ser–

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

–Que usted aunque quiera hacerlo no puede sentir amor, – Sayaka amplía sus ojos ante lo dicho por ésta doctora, ¿Cómo sabe de ello si solo le ha hablado de su amor al café y los días en Barcelona? –por nadie, o mejor dicho le es leal a una sola persona. – La doctora camina sin dejar de verla y se para frente a ella.

–Jamás le dicho nada al respecto–

–No hace falta. – La psicóloga se sienta sobre una mesita de centro cruza una pierna y abre su libreta deapuntes.

–¿Eh? –

– _[05/01/18; 9:40am: "Es una molestia, siempre cree tener la razón, se consiguió un noviete"]_ y subrayo noviete, [ _05/04/18; 5:20pm: "Es excelente en su trabajo, debo reconocer que es la mejor, pero no por eso tiene control sobre lo que hacemos. Disparo mi propia arma y su tiro fue perfecto, en realidad no esperaba que supiera disparar. 05/09/18; 3:50pm: Solo porque la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo cree que puede manipularme. Siempre distrae los operativos por que llama mucho la atención con su vestimenta, bonita ¡pero indiscreta!"_ … _***Se alteró de pronto***_ ] –

–Es suficiente, ¿Cómo eso puede decirle algo? – Sayaka volvió a sentarse sin comprender.

–Ese es mi trabajo, pero no es todo, _[05/15/18; 1:30pm: "Esla persona más odiosa que conozco, me desespera, me frustra, tiene la facilidad de hacerme enojar"]_ ¡Oh! Mi parte favorita, [ "no me gusta estar cerca de ella porque me desconcentra, se burla de mi fobia a la sangre y gusta de hacerme parecer idiota, sin embargo daría mi vida por preservarla suya."] Y hay más agente, esto solo me hace caer en la conclusión de que: Hay una persona que destroza su capacidad de razonamiento, hace añicos sus nervios por decirlo de alguna manera, la hace estar siempre a la defensiva, la vuelve torpe pero también estima y quiere al grado de darle su vida.– Termina de decirle sus notas cerrando su cuaderno. –No voy a juzgar sus preferencias agente ni mucho menos su vida amorosa, pero esta persona es una sombra que no puede enfrentar desde hace mucho tiempo y puedo saber que esa persona se trata de la Jefe de forenses, la hija del Director–

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –

–Antes de que me interrumpiera iba a darle los detalles, pero ya que muestra cierto interés reconsidero retomarlo; Al iniciar la terapia, me conto acerca de ser siempre apartada de los demás excepto de la hija de los amigos de sus padres hasta que se mudó a Tokyo, donde sucedió el accidente, volvió a Osaka e hizo un paréntesis en reencontrarse con dicha amiga comentando algunas cosas desagradables de ella, después me dice que se sintió insegura de su trabajo cuando ocurrieron de los atentados en el departamento donde perdió la vida el forense en turno y por el cual ingreso la nueva jefe y, usted comenzó a mostrar una personalidad sarcástica hacia ella, toda la corporación lo sabe, claro eso y lo que las paredes oyen. Sabe que ella llega hoy junto con el agente Jurina y la comandante Sae. Sus porciones de comida insana y consumo de café incrementaron hace una semana cuando llego el memorándum de su regreso, solo hay que unir los puntos. –

–En verdad,… quiero superar eso. – Confiesa al fin y suspira viéndose derrotada por la psicóloga.

–Mi trabajo cosiste en eso, su problema no es meramente derivado de su profesión, influye pero no es la causa. Usted está experimentando un choque de tiempo donde no puede discernir donde empieza y peor aún, donde acabar –

–¿Y qué puedo hacer? –

–No tiene que encontrar un final exactamente–

–¿Eeh? –

– La espero dentro de tres días, la sesión de hoy ha concluido, no falte a su terapia.– Sin decir más, satisfecha por ser acertada una vez más, la psicóloga se levanta y sale de la habitación dejando a la agente ahí pensativa.

***Mas tarde***

Faltaban solo un par de horas para el arribo del avión donde se supone, vendrá ya los elementos. Enterada de todo lo que ocurrió en su ausencia allá, se siente más tranquila sabiendo que ahora volverán a formar equipo. Mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho la psicóloga conducía uno de los automóviles elegantes de la corporación, con su estilo siempre característico llegaba al aeropuerto para recibir a sus compañeras y amigas.

Estaba ella esperando en la línea donde ya estaban saliendo algunos pasajeros. Con su vestimenta peculiar, su cabello había crecido un poco y llevaba una coleta pequeña, además de su chaqueta de piel, lentes oscuros y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos veía cómo iban saliendo sus compañeras. Se apresura para llegar hasta ellas en la zona de maletas mientras se deshace de sus lentes.

–Bienvenidas–

–Hola. – Saludan todas a Yamamoto.

–¡Oh! Te ayudo. –

Sayaka le quita sus maletas a Miyuki y camina con ellas hacia la salida, cosa que hace que se volteen a ver las otras dos chicas.

Miyuki de igual forma se queda con las manos en el aire, ¿Qué bicho le pico a Yamamoto? Al llegar al auto, Sayaka ya estaba acomodando las pertenencias de Miyuki, ante su mirada cuestionante y la extrañeza de las otras dos.

–¿Y las mías? –

Jurina llega hasta ella arrastrando por un lado una maleta y cargando otra en su hombro.

–Tú puedes sola–

–Ay, perdón, creí que te daría gusto verme. – Jurina no pierde la oportunidad de pelear con su compañera, en verdad la extraño.

–¿Y también creíste que me lanzaría a tus brazos de la emoción? –

A lo cual, Yamamoto le seguía la corriente mientras acomodaba todas las demás maletas.

–Sí, ¿Por no? Suelo causar ese efecto en las personas–

–Ya, dame eso. – Sayaka le arrebata la última de sus maletas.

–Ni un besito tan si quiera–

–Sube al auto o te dejo. – Le dijo cerrando la cajuela y yendo hacia el lado del conductor.

–Mmmmmh–

Por el momento no le dijo nada, solo estaba comprobando lo que sus sospechas le indicaban.

Con todos sus tripulantes a bordo, ponía el vehículo en marcha y conversaban de los sucesos y el plan que tenían en mente de acuerdo con la forma en la que fueron regresadas a Japón. Sin esperar más tiempo llegaron a la comandancia, lugar que extrañaban más que su propia casa. La comandante Sae bajo sus pertenencias del auto mientras que las otras dos chicas se fueron directo a la sala de juntas donde fueron recibidas con mucha euforia por parte de algunos elementos, entre ellos Fukushi Nao quien no paraba de estar inquieta ante la presencia de su elemento favorito y con el que era inminente, trabajaría de ahora en delante. Sayaka ofrece asientos a sus compañeras y extrañamente era bastante amable y torpe con la doctora Miyuki, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por nadie.

–Bien agentes, ese es el plan. – El director se había dado cita para recibir a sus elementos y reiteraba la próxima misión en la que serían ellos quienes pusieran las reglas. – Ahora vayan a descansar y mañana a primera hora comienzan–

–Sí, señor–

Concluida la reunión, los elementos salían uno detrás de otro de la sala de juntas, quedando únicamente algunos miembros.

–Agentes, bienvenidas. – La joven agente Kitagawa saludaba a sus colegas y detrás de ella se escondía la otra agente muy apenada, Fukushi.

–Hola. – Jurina las saluda con entusiasmo, mientras en el pasillo se escuchaban tacones que se acercaban cada vez más y más de forma rápida.

Aventando a todos los que se interponen a su paso, Fujita Nana, la forense suplente casi chocando con la puerta por la inercia, hace acto de presencia en la sala de Juntas.

–¡Agente Jurina! – Eufórica, no se detiene ni un poco y corre hasta ella. – ¿Está usted bien?, ¿no le duele nada? ¿Cómo siguen sus heridas de bala? –

–Ahhh, doctora Nana,…– Sintiéndose escudriñada sin su consentimiento fue tomada por sorpresa. –To-todo está bien, pierda cuidado…aaah me hace cosquillas–

–¿Te llevo a casa? – De la nada, en medio de ese alboroto generado por la forense suplente Sayaka dirige su atención hacia Miyuki.

–¿Qué te sucede Yamamoto? –

–Nada–

–¿Nada? –

–Sí, ¿te sorprende que les de la bienvenida? –

–No es eso, te noto un poco diferente, empezando por tu cabello–

–Ooh, ¿tiene algo de malo? –

–Hace mucho que no lo llevabas así, en fin no me importa–

–Bueno las personas suelen cambiar–

–Y volverse más estúpidas en el proceso como tú- comprenderás ¿verdad?–

–Voy a ignorar eso, ¿entonces, quieres que te lleve?, voy a llevar Jurina–

–¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Estoy segura que si pudieras me mandarías en un burro–

–No es mala idea, solo que no tenemos uno,– Realmente Sayaka si quería ser amable, y comenzaba a impacientarse, solo buscaba la forma de limar asperezas pero Miyuki no le dejaría las cosas fáciles, estaba más claro que el agua, volvió más mezquina que nunca. – Solo soy un poco considerada, acaban de llegar y no tienen su vehículo–

–Aaah muchas gracias por su consideración agente pero no hace falta, me iré con el director, ya me espera–

Jurina a pesar de ser hostigada, no perdía detalle del extraño comportamiento de su amiga Sayaka y la sorpresiva renuencia de Miyuki.

–Entonces, ten las llaves, las dejas en recepción–

–Claro–

Miyuki Sale de la sala de juntas y desaparece, mientras Jurina como pudo se zafó de aquel bullicio en el que se veía envuelta. El cual, se había convertido en una competencia por ver quien atraía más la atención de la agente.

–¿Que fue eso? – Jurina pregunta acercándose a ella mientras Sayaka miraba hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué cosa? –

–No te hagas–

Sayaka suspira girando su cabeza para ver a Jurina y después ve a quienes aún se encontraban ahí y le hace una seña con su mano para hacer que la siguiera. Al salir y caminar algunos pasos, cuando nadie más estaba cerca, jala hacia un lado a su compañera.

–Han pasado varias cosas desde que volví–

–¿Con que? –

–Mi tío me contó algunas cosas y no sé exactamente que hacer–

–¡Oh! Agente Yamamoto. – Jurina voltea rápidamente hacia esa voz que ha interrumpido lo que Sayaka decía. –Agente Matsui es un gusto tenerla de vuelta. – Jurina hacia una leve reverencia para saludar a su compañera de trabajo y parte de su lista promiscua, a quien conocía muy bien. –Qué bueno que la encuentro, tendré que cambiar su cita, debo visitar los reclusorios femeniles y me llevara más días–

–Ahh, ¿Cuándo sería? –

–El próximo viernes–

–Mmh, ahí estaré–

–Hasta luego, que pasen buena tarde. – La Doctora Takayanagui da alguno paso y continuo con su camino.

–¿Estas yendo al psicólogo? –

–Bueno, pues, si algo así,… – Jurina hacía gestos de extrañeza. –Mi tío me obligo, como también me dijo que arreglara las cosas con Miyuki cuanto antes.–

–¿Qué? –

–Como lo oyes, ya no entiendo nada y parece ser que la única estúpida aquí soy yo–

–Pues…–

–Cállate–

–Está bien, está bien–

–Ya te contare, solo iré por algunas cosas a mi escritorio y nos vamos, ¿sí? –

–Sí, te espero abajo–

Sayaka tardo un poco en bajar, al ser la única que trabajaba tenía que terminar algunas cosas. Después de varios minutos transcurridos por fin Sayaka salía de uno de los ascensores. Encontrando a su amiga platicando muy fraternalmente con algunas de las oficiales lo que le recuerda algo muy importante.

–¡Hey! Agente, ¿ya volvió a las andadas? –

–¿Qué? –

–Anda vámonos, tus padres te esperan y no se diga Miku. – Sayaka no se detiene, y la jala del brazo directo a la salida.

–¿Qué es eso de las andadas? – Preguntaba mientras sentía una fuerza nueva en Yamamoto. –Oye, aparte de ir con el loquero, ¿te la pasaste en el gimnasio? –

–No es ningún loquero, y si, tenía que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma, – Llegando casi al auto, entregándole las llaves Jurina a Yamamoto la suelta para dirigirse a lado del conductor. –¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Apenas pusiste un pie en Japón y se te olvido la maestra?– Con el auto en marcha, Sayaka preguntaba ante lo visto en recepción.

–No, por supuesto que no, ella vendrá cuando finalice el ciclo, ¡heeey! ¿Qué sucede?–

Un rechinido en el pavimento provocado por frenar abruptamente hace que Jurina casi estrelle su cabeza en el tablero del auto.

–¿Qué dijiste Matsui? –

–Que ella viene, cuando termine el curso–

–¿Te volviste loca? –

–No–

–No cabe duda que el amor afecto tu cerebro, ¿estas consiente de que aquí no puedes ocultarte–

–Sí, estoy consciente de todo–

–¿Piensas revelarle tu identidad? ¿En verdad ella vale tanto la pena? –

–Mira quien habla, la que no se atreve a aclarar las cosas con cierta forense–

–No me cambies el tema, es peligroso que ella este aquí, tanto para ti como para ella–

–¿Por qué lo dices? –

–No estoy muy segura por el momento, pero en fin, te apoyare en lo que necesites. – Sayaka parecía ocultar algo, pero su larga amistad le hacía confiaren ella y su omisión.

–Pues, gracias…–

Sintiendo como el automóvil se vuelve a poner en marcha se recarga en su asiento mirando hacia Sayaka.

–¿Y ya pensaste como vas a decirle a Miku que es cierto lo que dicen sus compañeros? –

–No, aun no pienso en eso pero sé que ella entenderá–

–Y, ¿Por qué viene la Maestra? –

–Eso es otro detalle–

–¿A qué te refieres? –

–Ella, en primera; estuvo casada, y en segunda; tiene una hija–

–Vaya, quien lo diría–

–Hija que no sabe dónde está–

–Aaah ya veo, y tú amablemente te ofreciste para ayudar–

–¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es mi trabajo después de todo–

–¿Cómo llegaron a la feliz conclusión de que era mejor que ella viniera hasta acá? –

–Pues su esposo es nipón y desapareció de Barcelona junto con su hija, la lógica me dice que es aquí adonde él vino. – En su papel de agente da una sabia opinión. –Ella me dio un par de meses para averiguar algo, le dije que tenía amigos que se dedicaban a eso–

–¿Y si no? –

–Ella vuelve a España–

–Ósea que esa es la condición para estar contigo–

–No, mejor dicho para quedarse conmigo–

–A ver a ver, ¿me estás diciendo que la Jurina conquistadora de sábados por la noche está dispuesta a tener una relación, y no solo una, sino que a distancia? –Jurina la mira asentando con su cabeza. –No puedo creerlo–

–¿Por qué? –

–No lo sé, dame tiempo para procesarlo–

–¿Tan malo es? –

–No es eso, solo dudo un poco de tu celibato–

–Pues no lo dudes, puedo ser muy comprometida y fiel–

–Claro~ Mira, ya llegamos–

–¿Eh? Oh, es verdad–

Terminando con esa conversación, Jurina desciende del auto para observar la casa de sus padres y que de ella el perro corría hasta la entrada ladrando y moviendo la cola gustoso. Era el timbre perfecto y por medio del cual, Miku salió corriendo al escucharlo.

–Mikurin.– Jurina recibía en sus brazos. –Creciste–

–Un poco.–

–¡Jurina! –

Mamá y Papá recibían también a su hija.

Todo aquello se suscitaba ante la mirada y una sonrisa reconfortante de Yamamoto, le había prometido a su madre devolvérsela sana y salva, volver antes la tenía bastante preocupada. Ella va a la parte trasera del auto para bajarlas maletas y Ayudar a su amiga quien pasaría el resto de la tarde con su familia.

–¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunta Jurina al ver que su amiga iba a subirse de nuevo al auto.

–A mi casa–

–Quédate con nosotros. – La madre de Jurina le hacia la invitación.

–No, como cree no quiero causar molestias–

–No es ninguna molestia, eres parte de esta familia–

–Ahh, pues gracias. – Un poco a penada acepta y junto a Jurina, celebraban su reencuentro y pasaban una tarde muy placentera.

Así pasaron varios días, cada una en sus respectivas labores, el trabajo aumentaba considerablemente. Miyuki y la agente Sayaka no habían progresado en lo más mínimo a pesar de que Yamamoto hacia todos los ejercicios que le dejaba la psicóloga para superar su problema emocional. Jurina contaba los días para volverá vera su maestra mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a sus padres y más preocupada por lo que le diría a Miku. Habían atrapado a algunos sospechosos e interrogado a los que ya tenían recluidos incluyendo a su más preciado prisionero, Edgar.

***Semanas después****

Jurina y su compañera Yamamoto patrullaban una zona peligrosa dentro de su vehículo estacionado debajo del alumbrado público. Extrañamente hace un par de días todo fue muy tranquilo, prácticamente no había habido actividad alguna.

–¿Qué paso con la periodista? –

–mmh, no lo sé, volví sin decirle nada–

–Seguramente ya está de vuelta–

–Sí, puede ser, después de todo era un trabajo temporal estar allá–

–Nunca me ha caído bien–

–¿Por qué? –

–Siento que es manipuladora, a diferencia de tu maestra, es muy sospechosa–

–¿Tu crees? –

–Sí, el interés que tiene en ti, la ha llevado a inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos justificada por su profesión pero, puede que ella sepa más cosas que nosotros no–

–Tienes Razón, a decir verdad me es muy sospechoso que tenga quereres con la agente Lola–

–¿Qué? –

–Ella la sedujo supuestamente para obtener información y ayudarnos, pero medio la impresión de que se conocen desde mucho antes–

–Pues desde que la encontramos en el callejón medio mala espina–

– _[Agente Matsui, Yamamoto, cambio.] –_ Repentinamente, en la señal de radio del centro de mando eran llamadas para un operativo.

– _[Aquí Agente Matsui, cambio] –_

– _[Se solicita de su apoyo en callejón del hospital central, cambio] –_

– _[Enteradas, vamos para allá, cambio y fuera] –_

Pronto el vehículo oscuro se puso en marcha y solo tardaron un par de minutos en llegar al lugar. En el cual, ya se encontraba la forense y sus peculiares colegas en dicha escena.

–¡Agente Jurina! – Fukushi Nao saluda eufórica a su superior.

–Ahh, hola oficiales–

–Sí que eres famosa. – Le dice en burla Yamamoto.

–No entiendo porque–

–No seas modesta–

–Agentes–

–Doctora, ¿de qué se trata esto?–

–No hay víctima, en realidad, no puedo decirles con certeza ya que–

–Si si, debes hacer análisis primero. – Yamamoto la interrumpe mientras revisaba el área a unos cuantos metros de ellas. –Sería muy útil que nos hablaras acerca de posibles heridas–

Un rostro de humor frio se reflejaba en Miyuki, tomando todo con sarcasmo y defendiéndose como sabe hacerlo, mofándose de las debilidades de Yamamoto, toma la palabra.

–Pues, hay tres disparos de bala que pudieran estar en la parte posterior, espalda para usted agente Yamamoto, ya que el fluido marrón siempre está detrás de las huellas sin embargo la victima parece haber sido golpeada con algo en su cabeza, la marca es certera en este contenedor, única de 4 cm de ancho y parce ser que era largo–

–Rectangular–

–Yo no he dicho…–

–Mire agente, Yamamoto levanta del piso cerca de unos escombros un tablón ensangrentado–

–Está bien, esa pudiera ser el arma pero no es seguro decir que con ello golpearon a la víctima–

–Está cubierto de sangre doc-to-ra–

–No puedo asegurar que sea sangre, fluido marrón es más correcto, y mucho menos puedo decir que pertenezca al a víctima–

–Es suficiente, te espero en el auto–

Yamamoto decide abandonar la escena y Jurina la toma del brazo cuando pasa por un lado de ella.

–Aaaadonde cree que va–

–Al auto–

–No me puedes dejar aquí sola agente–

–Pero si no está sola…aaaah ya entiendo–

Mirando un poco alrededor, las miradas obscenas la forense Nana se comía con los ojos al agente lo cual, en ésta ocasión, en lugar de seguirle la corriente le incomodaban un poco. Hasta ella misma se sorprendía de lo fiel que podía llegar a ser.

–Bien, como les iba diciendo no parece ser un asalto, sus pertenencias están aquí y tiene bastante dinero en su bolso–

–Venganza quizá–

–Personal. – Jurina se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

Analizando el área y girando su volteando su cabeza hacia arriba y por una de las ventanas del hospital alguien se escondió en cuanto Jurina vio hacia allí.

–Yamamoto ven–

–Ahh, sí–

Jurina con la intensión de conseguir testigos se dirige hacia las instalaciones del hospital y así conseguir más pistas de lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

***Mas tarde***

–Doctora–

–Agentes–

–Necesitamos que nos acompañe en un operativo–

–Oh, ¿qué tipo de operativo?–

Miyuki preguntaba conforme hurgaba el cuerpo de otra caso que tenía en la plancha y Sayaka incomoda por lo que ve deseaba salir cuanto antes de ahí.

–Bueno, pues necesitamos de su cedula profesional para poder ingresar al hospital–

–¿Por qué? –

–Las ventanas que dan hacia el lugar de los hechos tenían pacientes en ese momento y nos han informado que hay un testigo,…Enfermo… y necesitamos que seas tú quien tome la declaración–

–mmmh, ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes? –

–Porque no nos creen aptas y nos piden de un profesional presente–

–Ooh, ya entiendo–

–Por cierto, ¿Alguna novedad del incidente de esta mañana? –

–Pues, sí. – Dice ella gustosa. –Doctora Nana, por favor–

–Sí. – La doctora se acerca meneando sus caderas que se podían apreciar bajo la bata ajustada. –Aquí tiene. – Entregándole una carpeta y evidentemente coqueteándole.

–Debo decirles agentes, que la sangre del objeto de madera no corresponde con las otras manchas.– Con toda la boca llena de sabiduría resaltaba la importancia de la investigación forense.

–Eso quiere decir que la víctima se defendió–

–¿Podría decirnos si el agresor dejo algún indicio?–

–La doctora Miyuki se encargó de eso, sin embargo no podemos decir que se haya defendido, ¿Doctora Miyuki?–

–Ah, enseguida, solo termino de cerrar bien estas costuras.– Minuciosa como siempre ella trabajaba frente a sus compañeras, y siendo más libres ahora de andar por donde les place, presenciaban el término de la autopsia de ese cadáver. La cara de Sayaka ya se encontraba pálida y más desesperada.

–¿Por qué tarda tanto?, no es como si tuviera que preocuparse por una cicatriz.– Sayaka pregunta de forma indirecta a Jurina y a la otra forense, Miyuki escucho ese comentario pero solo le miro fugazmente con ojos de asesino.

Corta el hilo quirúrgico y deja los instrumentos llenos de fluido orgánico aun lado, toma una de las charolas con las vísceras a la vista he intencionalmente las pasa por enfrente de Yamamoto, la cual hace un gesto disimulado y molesto de repulsión a saber de las intenciones con las que lo hace.

–Encontré restos de pelo de ciervo entre la sangre–

–¿Solo eso? –

–Lamentablemente es lo que hay por ahora–

–¿Eso quiere decir que buscamos a bambi o algo así? –

Sayaka con toda la intención de vengarse por las vísceras intenta irritar a la doctora Miyuki, era todo un deleite verlas discutir después de tanto tiempo pero no era el momento.

–Ja-ja-ja, agente es usted más ocurrente que nunca–

–No empiecen, es un caso serio–

–Todos los casos son serios, quizá no buscamos a bambi, pero si alguna prenda hecha con dicho material, guantes, abrigos, que además de ser costoso–

–Llamaría mucho la atención en estas épocas–

–Así es, y no todos pueden tener a su disponibilidad–

–Lo que me lleva a pensar que debemos buscara bambi en lugares de opulencia. – Jurina llevándose una mano al mentón. Miyuki vuelve a hacer una gesticulación como si le ganara risa pero no se deja seducir por ese tierno personaje.

–Ustedes son las agentes aquí–

– _[Agente Jurina, cambio] –_

– _[Si, cambio] –_

– _[El director la manda llamar a las oficinas de los juzgados, cambio]_

Las chicas se miran entre ellas, es curioso como solo la manda llamara ella cuando sabe que siempre, cualquier caso la secunda Yamamoto.

– _[Estoy a punto de salir a investigación, ¿es urgente?, cambio]_

– _[Si, la solicita ahora mismo]–_

– _[Entendido, cambio y fuera] –_

–Doctora Miyuki necesito que ambas vayan…–

–¡QUEE! –

Yamamoto se exalta obviamente por no querer estar en operativo con ella, las cosas en lugar de mejorar empeoran.

–Es importante y lo sabes, es de vital importancia ir y es más útil la doctora en esta ocasión–

–Por mí no hay ningún problema. – con sus brazos abrazando el recipiente con las vísceras sonreía Miyuki hacia Sayaka.

–Si si, está bien–

–Okay, gracias. – Jurina agradecía y acudía al llamado del director. –Hasta luego doctoras, con permiso. –

–Te espero en el estacionamiento y, antes de que me digas algo, Si tengo auto. – Dijo Finalmente saliendo de ahí.

***Mucho más tarde***

Iban a dar las diez de la noche, y el operativo era favorable para la forense y la agente. Justamente la persona que vio Jurina estaba en plenas facultades mentales para decir algo de lo sucedido y gracias a la ayuda de la forense fue vital. Les proporcionó información valiosa y ahora saben que la presunta víctima en realidad fue la agresora de otra mujer que no reconoce pero que se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza. "De acuerdo con el testigo, forcejeaban con algo y después la ahora occisa mordió a la otra mujer y aprovecho para golpearla con lo primero que encontró. Cuando cayó al piso, antes de recibir otro golpe le disparo, la chica soltó lo que traía en la mano e intento huir"

***Auto***

–Al parecer solo debemos buscar a dos heridos–

–Claro, y vamos a detener todas las chicas golpeadas de Tokio–

–¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso no es buena idea? –

–Maravillosa, ¡Bríllate! Diría yo. – Sarcástica y fastidiosa, Sayaka le respondía a Miyuki. –¡Mira! ahí va la primera chica golpeada–

–¿Pues qué esperas? –

Ellas ven a una joven de aspecto bastante común pero algo sospechosa entrar a una tienda departamental, Yamamoto estaciona el vehículo en las últimas filas del estacionamiento y se apresura a seguir la idea de Miuiki.

–Date prisa, tu sospechosa se va–

–Espera, mi bolso–

–No vas a comprar nada anda rápido–

–Gosh–

Miyuki se baja del auto e inmediatamente, pese a al sarcasmo con que el agente le habla no está de más echar un vistazo, total, solo serán algunos minutos. Ellas se adentran en la tienda departamental y buscan a aquella jovencita que llevaba una gorra y debajo de ella se le alcanzaba a notar una gasa bastante grande ocultando lo que pudiera ser un golpe.

***Centro comercial***

Estando dentro no la encuentran por ningún lado, Miyuki se distrae con un sillón masajeador, en vista de su evidente fracaso.

–Bájate de ahí–

–¿Por qué? Es muy cómodo, deberías intentarlo–

–No voy a regalarle mi dinero a ese sillón vibrante.– Con cara de repulsión le responde. –¿Dónde está?–

–No lo sé–

–Rayos no puedo creerlo.– Sayaka se expresaba frustrada.

 _[Les avisamos a todos nuestros clientes que en 15 minutos cerramos, pedimos sean tan amables de pasar a las cajas]_

–¿Escuchaste eso? Debemos irnos–

–Necesito ir al tocador–

–¿Ahora? –

–Sí, no es sano contener las–

–Sí sí…vamos rápido–

Ellas se dirigen a los baños públicos, no tardan mucho en realidad, cuando se encontraban lavando sus manos las luces del lugar se apagan. Ambas hacen expresiones de sorpresa, Sayaka confirma la hora en su reloj de pulso y se da cuenta que es la hora límite. Salen corriendo de ahí con la esperanza de encontrar aun al último trabajador. Al llegar a las puertas solo ven como el último coche cercano salía del estacionamiento. Por más que golpearon las puertas eléctricas pidiendo auxilio no consiguieron nada. Sayaka mira hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad.

–Miyuki–

Miyuki seguía golpeando frenéticamente los gruesos vidrios de seguridad y detiene su acto para voltear a ver Yamamoto.

–¿Qué? –

–Mira. – Sayaka apunta hacia las cámaras.

Siendo agentes de investigación saben perfectamente de que alguien debe estar ahí. Ellas se miran como si se leyeran la mente, de forma muy cómica corren hasta donde suponen está el vigilante de las cámaras.

Llegan a un cuarto con varias pantallas, las cuales se encontraban apagadas, rompiendo todas sus esperanzas, una se sienta en una de las sillas acolchadas y la otra se queda en el marco de la puerta.

–No hay nadie, ¿es en serio? –

–Al parecer las cámaras son automáticas y por la noche solo graban, nadie vigila. Al menos sabrán que estuvimos aquí–

–Claro, ¡Mañana! –

–¿Eso quiere decir que estamos atrapadas? –

Se cuestiona Miyuki, tampoco se veía de buen humor. Estar bajo las ordenes de Yamamoto y su sarcasmo la hacían perder la paciencia desde que la vio en el laboratorio forense.

–Su suposición es científicamente acertada–

–Esto no puede ser–

–Pues lo es–

–¡Los celulares!–

Expresa Miyuki, la última vez que pasaron por algo similar fue por lo que considero una "estupidez" de la agente al olvidar su celular

–Brillante Idea, lo deje en mi auto.– Sin perder el sarcasmo Sayaka responde. –¿El tuyo? –

–En mi bolso de mano ¡Oh! Alguien no me dejo bajarlo por no perder el rastro de un supuesto sospechoso.

–Sospechoso que tu concluiste–

–¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?

–¿Quien fue quien no podía aguantarse las ganas–

–Tú también entraste, no sé porque te quejas. – Miyuki tomo un control remoto el cual pertenecía a una televisión normal y tenía calanes de paga, mientras Sayaka hurgaba el lugar.

–Me quejo porque pudiste esperar en el peor de las casos buscar un buen arbusto.– Miyuki ya no replico eso, lo le veía el caso solo cambiaba los canales encontrándose con un canal español " _Antena 3"_ y estaba el horario de noticias.

–Apaga eso, son repetidas y ni siquiera son de aquí. – Sayaka se acerca a Miyuki para arrebatarle el control remoto por el cual comienzan a forcejear. –Debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí en lugar de ver televisión. –

–Gosh. Déjalo–

Mientras ellas forcejeaban, en aquel canal se repetían las noticias de un día anterior en aquel país.

– _[Y en noticias de última hora, como nos han informado de ayer, se ha llevado a cabo la captura de un asesino en serie al cual se le imputan 9 feminicidios,]_ – Eso sin duda las hace volteara la pantalla mientras mostraban imágenes de los reportajes de dichos asesinatos. _– [El asesino fue captura al intentar llevar a cabo su décimo delito…]_ –

–Pero mira nada más, ¿acaso no es ese tu enrique? –

Dejando de forcejear, ambas miraban la pantalla mientras la narradora relataba todo el suceso, y Miyuki miraba la pantalla sorprendida, sin embargo para Sayaka era todo un deleite, ya se lo había advertido antes y ahora que lo recuerda, recuerda haberlo visto con una par de chicas diferentes y ambas eran rubias, lo que coincide con el patrón de la víctimas según los propios informes de la forense.

–Ya decía yo, – Seguía con sus palabras que más de ser con buena intención, la saña estaba en todas ellas. – ¡Huum! Yo nunca me equivoco, ese tipo no era de confianza–

–Cállate.– Harta de escucharla, apaga el televisor y se aleja de ella yendo hacia la puerta y Sayaka nota en ella una molestia evidente.

–¡No querías creerme!–

Al escuchar eso Mikyuki se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y con sus ojos cristalinos y enojados da media vuelta. No pensaba quedarse indefensa ante las palabras de Sayaka ya no des pues de todo.

–Y qué más da, es lo mismo creerle a él que a ti–

–Tienes un pésimo gusto–

–Claro, y tú entras dentro de él–

–¡Pudiste ser su víctima, no lo entiendes! –

Un poco más exaltada por recordar aquellos días en Barcelona con ese tipejo y el peligro que corrió Miyuki en sus narices, le exclama.

–¡Y a ti que te importa!, – Miyuki regresa sus pasos hasta ella quedando enfrente. Era muy poca la distancia entre una y la otra. Miyuki estaba verdaderamente harta del comportamiento de Sayaka, un día era demasiado amable y al siguiente insoportable, y así, lo inevitable llego para ambas. – ¡Es suficiente! ¿Tienes algo en mi contra?, ¿Eres capaz de decirlo?, ¿Tienes las agallas suficientes para enfrentarme?, ¿No cierto?, ¡Sino estas dispuesta a hacer nada por mí ni para mí, al menos deja que otros lo intenten! –

El grito atemorizante y todas esas preguntas dejo sin palabras a la agente. Es justo como se lo dijo la doctora en la terapia. No es ni deja ser. Ahora comprende el significado el mes completo de sesiones, el problema siempre ha sido ella, ante los ojos furiosos de Miyuki se siente desarmada, ¿Por qué la doctora parece frustrada, molesta pero frustrada al fin?

–Lo siento–

–¿Eh? –

–He sido una estúpida, lo acepto–

– ¿En serio? –

–¿No vas a dejarme las cosas fáciles cierto? Vamos, lamento mucho como te he tratado–

–¿Perdón? ¿Por qué desde que volví te estas comportando extraña Yamamoto? –

–Tu padre me hablo del incídete de tu madre...–

–¿Así que ya lo sabes?

–Si–

–¿Y tenías que saberlo para atreverte a acercarte a mí?–

–Tu no entiendes mi culpa, ¡Me sentía una asesina!–

–¿Así que por eso te estas portando tan amable?, ¿sabes una cosa Sayaka? Nada de lo que digas puede afectarme ahora, tú lo decidiste así ¿lo olvidas?–

En medio de miradas obstinadas, se genera un silencio sepulcral y lleno de tensión.

–P,… per-dón,– Dijo Sayaka como si le costara trabajo decirlo. –Estoy dispuesta a reparar el daño, me importas–

Miyuki, más que verla como si devolviera sus sentimientos tiene un rostro molesto, agotado, cansado de ser ella quien siempre ha dado un paso al frente y demostrar que la quiere. Ahora incluso la ve como si se arrepintiera de hacerlo. Desde que se volvieron a encontrar solo recuerda sus desplantes, incluso la hizo sentir como una ofrecida cuando la dejo así, sin más sobre la cama semi desnuda.

–¿Solo eso? –

Llena de orgullo y sin disminuir ni un poco su enojo, la mira inquisitivamente.

–¿Qué más podría ser?– En su torpeza, comete un pequeño error al minimizar sus sentimientos.

–Haz lo que quieras . – Le dio la espalda después de decir eso y Sayaka veía inútil discutir con ella ahora, estaba molesta por todo, estar encerradas y ahora por lo de Enrique, no han dejado de discutir desde de que volvió a Japón y la mayoría de las discusiones fueron orquestadas por su culpa, por su estúpido orgullo y aunque le duela aceptarlo, su cobardía.

Con una actitud que la misma Sayaka sabe de ser la culpable, camina hacia la puerta y la abre, Miyuki al escuchar que la puerta se cierra aun dándole la espalda agacha su vista al piso sintiendo que ahora todo había terminado, después de todos estos años jugando una con la otra, es ella quien está cansada de la estupidez de Yamamoto sin embargo, duele.

Algunas gotas de agua amenazan con caer pero está lo suficientemente frustrada como para tirarse en llanto. No lo ha hecho desde aquella vez, el funeral de su madre.

–¿Qué es lo que quiero? –

La voz de Sayaka que no abandonó la habitación hace eco y la hace voltear inmediatamente sorprendida de verla aun ahí de pie tomando la manija de la puerta. Sayaka muestra por primera vez un rostro que manifiesta su seriedad. Camina sin reprimirse, dejando su torpeza de lado, cada vez más cerca de Miyuki. Hasta tenerla justo frente a ella con escasos centímetros separándolas.

Una mirada insistente hizo que Miyuki frunciera el ceño, es la primera vez que la mira de esa forma y se siente amenazada como nunca antes. Sayaka redujo la distancia y muy contrastante a sus ojos serios pero brillantes, sube su mano derecha y apenas si rosa con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Miyuki. Sin previo aviso, la toma fuertemente del cuello y captura sus labios de una forma hambrienta y profunda. Solo un fuerte suspiro sale por la nariz de Miyuki e intenta tomar cada vez más aire por la forma en que Sayaka le está robando el aliento.

Sin darse cuenta Miyuki se siente atrapada en medio de una presión entre el cuerpo de Sayaka y un escritorio, responde al arrebato de la agente sorprendida y no puede discernir las emociones que explotan dentro de ella.

–Si decidiste volver a mí, puede que no quieras quedarte ahora que sabes lo que ves. – La voz de Sayaka estaba completamente agitada y respiraba de forma efusiva, mezclada con los latidos de su corazón. –En esto me he convertido, cobarde e indecisa no soy más la chica que conociste en el instituto.– Sofocada, escucho las palabras de Sayaka, sin entender exactamente lo que dice solo seguía inhalando y exhalando por su boca, mezclándose sus alientos entre ellas. –Miyuki ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? – Dijo con su voz aun agitada. –Me lastimaste una vez, ¿pretendes hacerlo de nuevo? –

–¿De qué hablas? –

–Tu, alteras mis sentidos me manipulas con tu sonrisa me seduces con tu personalidad, me arrodillo ante ti si me lo ordenas ¿Se siente bien eso? –

–No comprendo de que hablas…–

–Solo quiero saber qué es lo que hay en tu corazón para mí, desde que te conocí ¿Por qué me dejaste por ese sujeto?–

–¿Que sujeto? –

–¿Tengo que recordarte en tipo con el que estabas durante el funeral de tu madre? ¿El mismo que aun conservas en tu escritorio?, con el que ibas a casarte –

–No puedo creerlo Yamamoto.– Miyuki se expresó más molesta, cualquier emoción positiva que pudo despertar Sayaka e ella se desvanece de inmediato por aquel comentario – eres una imbécil.– Miyuki esta vez no duda en salir.

–¿A dónde vas? –

–¡Lejos de ti! –

–Exclama ella después de cerrar agresivamente la puerta–

Ella sale muy molesta por algo tan inesperado, de la nada ha obtenido una respuesta sin siquiera pedirla.

****Departamento de Jurina****

Ella miraba por una de sus ventanas, tenía la mirada seria y molesta, apretaba sus dientes marcándose su mandíbula y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, casi se podía ver como la fuerza ejercida cortaba su circulación y por primera vez en su vida, odia su trabajo.

–Esto es nefasto. – Dice ella recordando un poco lo que sucedió en su llamado con el director.

***Flash Back***

–Director–

–Sargento–

–¿Para qué me ha llamado? –

–Me ha llegado información confidencial desde España, que solo a usted puedo confiar. Tome asiento. He tenido varias intervenciones pero parece que no y tardan en actuar –

–¿Qué tipo de información puede ser tan valiosa para que solo yo pueda saber?– Pregunta mientras obedecía la petición de su superior.

–Recibí una llamada que quedo registrada, al ser un numero extranjero ordene el rastreo y la grabación mientras conversaba con dicho informante que, ahora sabemos es un hombre–

El director, le da unos audífonos y un aparato para que escuche la información. Transcurridos unos segundos Jurina amplía sus ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que escucha y a quien es cucha, nada más y nada menos que al "agente Carlos". Él fue quien las mantuvo a salvo después del incidente de Yamamoto. Aturdida por la información, diez minutos después deja el aparato y el accesorio sobre el escritorio con un color pálido en el rostro.

–¿Ahora comprende, Sargento? –

–Pero usted no puede, no debe–

–Es un riesgo que debemos tomar Sargento, ¿acaso no estas dispuesta a dar con el asesino de tu hermano y saberla verdad? –

Una fibra sensible estratégicamente bien utilizada por su superior toca lomas profundo en Jurina.

–Lo estoy pero no me parece justo, ni a costa de nada y cuando todo se sepa si algo sale mal–

–No lo diga agente, usted es la mejor y somos el mejor departamento de investigación, nada va a salir mal–

–Entonces solo…–

–Todo seguirá como hasta ahora, y todo será confidencial y solo debemos esperar–

–¿Y si me niego? –

–Usted sabe, queda fuera del caso, para siempre. Además, le pediría su baja voluntaria –

Jurina arruga su frente y aprieta sus dientes, es un deber como agente y tiene que hacerlo.

–¿Cómo puede decírmelo tan tranquilamente? –

–Porque tengo al mejor escuadrón de Japón, los mejores elementos ¿No puede?–

–Puedo–

Jurina responde con un rostro serio y pensativo, lo mira fijamente aún sin poder comprender su escalofriante plan.

–¿Puedo retirarme? –

–Puede–

–Con su permiso–

***Fin de Flash Back***

Jurina suspira y deja salir el aire resignada por lo que les deparan los siguientes días de espera. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se había percatado de las fechas.

*****Devuelta al centro comercial******

–¡Miyuki! –

Sayaka caminaba por los penumbrosos pasillos, había algunas lámparas encendidas, pero en realidad no eran las suficientes para distinguir bien entre los objetos. Conforme caminaba llamaba incontables veces a su compañera, al no encontrarla por ninguna parte llego a pensar que había encontrado una forma de salir.

–Yamamoto–

–Oh, ¿dónde te habías metido? –

–Tenía un poco de hambre así que solo busque comida–

–Ooh. Miyuki lo siento, en verdad. – En medio del pasillo de cosméticos, Miyuki miraba a Sayaka pero no lo toleraba, así que prefería mirar alrededor distingüendo algunos objetos que la hacen sonreír maliciosamente. –Tregua–

–Sí, claro–

–Por favor–

–Está bien.– Sorpresivamente dice.

–¿Cómo dices? –

–Que está bien, lo dejare pasar por hoy pero solo con una condición. –

Acercándose a los estantes, seguida por la mirada de Sayaka ella toma un kit de belleza, acercándose Yamamoto y sonriendo como manipuladora mente sabe hacerlo.

–No, no no no, ¿cómo eso? –

–Es esto o nada–

–Está bien–

–¿En verdad? –

–No, por supuesto que no pero si es una forma de poder enmendar mis errores no me opongo–

–Bueno para enmendarlos te falta mucho, pero con esto puedo considerarlo. – Miyuki, con su mirada ambigua, entre venganza y pena por lo sucedido, la miraba dándole vuelta a las tijeras las cuales tenía puestas en un dedo como con anillo.

Sayaka le devolvía la mirada con incertidumbre e igual con pena, pero termina cediendo ya que ella pedio la tregua.

Pronto se encontraban en un lugar muy parecido a un salón de belleza las mesas tenían luz propia y para su suerte sí funcionaban. Miyuki preparaba las tijeras y algún hidratante de cabello, su objetivo, regresar el look rebelde y con estilo de la agente Yamamoto.

–¡Ahí está! –

Exclama Miyuki tenido de frente a Sayaka dándole la espalda al espejo grande del mueble.

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Sayaka. – Sacudiendo la melena de Yamamoto y recargándose en los descansaderos de la silla. La mira muy de cerca y de la nada el tiempo se detiene para ambas. –Es perfecto–

Ella gira la silla y Sayaka amplía sus ojos al ver el mismo look que llevaba en secundaria.

–¿Y bien? –

–Es perfecto, para una niña de quince años,…– Inevitablemente su sarcasmo ante la regresión de tiempo sale a relucir nuevamente, viendo de inmediato un gesto de disgusto en Miyuki. –No, lo siento, es solo que no lo llevaba así desde hace mucho tiempo. –

–Como sae, ya van a dar la una de la mañana–

–Podemos ir a buscar el área de acampar–

–Sí, vamos–

Bajo la tregua pactada, caminaban hasta el área de equipamiento para acampar y encontrando casi todo instalado solo tomaron prestados algunos aditamentos y permanecieron en silencio. Con un colchón inefable amplio, Sayaka llevaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca. De alguna forma, haber sacado lo que tenía reprimiendo por varios años le hacía sentir mejor ahora, aunque Miyuki después de todo seguía molesta.

Separadas casi un metro una de la otra, cubiertas con un sleeping bag cada una, se disponían a dormir un poco.

***Mañana Siguiente***

Sayaka apretaba sus ojos entre pequeños parpadeos y siente que no puede moverse, algo esta obstruyendo su brazo izquierdo. Gira su cabeza y se sorprende de inmediato, Miyuki estaba casi encima de su hombro. Una brazo de Miyuki pasaba por encima de su estómago ¿Cómo llego ahí?. Su vista cae hacia un lado y encuentra a uno de los empleados del lugar observándolas.

–Oh,…¿Miyuki? –

***Mas tarde 10:00 am***

Jurina ya estaba de servicio, pero era día de entrenamiento y se encontraba en el gimnasio del departamento de policías. Golpeando frenéticamente un saco de box, con únicamente unas delgadas guantaletas que cubrían sus delgadas y largas manos daba golpe tras golpe. Escuchando en sus oídos música con la que se sentía más motivada, ignoraba a todos a su alrededor.

–Sargento, ¿Te encuentras bien Jurina?–

A Sayaka le llama la atención la forma en que Jurina golpea el saco. Y Jurina se percata de que alguien se ha atrevido a interrumpirle, pero quita su cara de concentración al ver de quien se trata.

–Oh, Yamamoto. – Jurina deja de golpearlo deteniéndolo con una de sus manos y con la otra quitándose los auriculares. –No te vi llegar–

–¿Estas bien? –

–S-Si, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te llame varias veces pero nunca respondiste. – Pregunta mientras toma de su botella de agua y limpia el sudor de su frente, evadiendo su pregunta al ver que ha notado su molestia al desquitarse con el sacude box. –Tu cabello… ¿que no era más largo ayer? –

–Ahh~ Eso es una historia larga de contar–

–¿Vas a entrenar? –

–Sí, un poco y aprovecharé para ducharme aquí–

–¡Wow! Espera, ósea que, ¿no vienes de tu casa? –

Regresando un poco el tiempo recuerda que salió en operativo ayer y con la última que estuvo fue con Miyuki.

–No. – Le responde mientras comenzaba con su calentamiento con ligeros estiramientos.

–¿Estuviste con Miyuki? –

–¿QUÉ? ¿EEh? –

–Vaya, quien lo diría. – Jurina vuelve a tirar unos cuentos golpes al saco.

–Oye oye, no, espera no empieces a formarte ideas raras–

–¿A no? –

–No, sí, estuve con ella porque nos quedamos encerradas en un centro comercial–

–¿Qué? – Jurina vuelve a detener su feroz ataque al costal pare reírse un poco del hecho. –¿Es en serio? –

–Sí–

–Por tu cara diría que fue una pesadilla–

–Lo fue más para ella–

Con tristeza, recuerda lo sucedido en la habitación de las cámaras de vigilancia. Jurina lo ve y siente un nudo en su estómago, volviendo a retomar sus golpes trataba de evadir ese sentimiento.

–Deberías,…hacer las,… pases con ella,…– Decía mientras golpeaba.

–¿Tu crees? –

–Sí. –Con un golpe final termina su entrenamiento en el costal. –De corazón te digo, que si la tienes aquí deberías aprovechar–

–¿Qué mosco te pico? –

–Ninguno, solo espero que puedas arreglar las cosas con ella de una buena vez, iré a las pesas–

Sayaka la miraba de verdad con extrañeza, no está haciendo bromas acerca de su situación con Miyuki, al contrario siente que lo que le dice es de verdad honesta. Piensa dentro de ella que, no cabe duda que la maestra Rena la ha cambiado mucho.

–Yo,…yo correré un poco–

–Okay, te veo más tarde. – Regresando sus auriculares a sus oídos, se aleja de ella para ir al área de pesas.

Pasando media hora, una llamada entrante interrumpe su canción favorita y de igual forma su cadencia con la pesa hexagonal. Minutos después, cuelga la llamada y deja lo que hacía para buscar Sayaka quien se encontraba en los aparatos para brazos y piernas.

–Sayaaakaaa. – Sayaka ve como de forma apresurada se le acerca Jurina y parece estar verdaderamente preocupada.

–¿Qué? –

–¡Rena está en el aeropuerto! –

–¿Quién?, …aaaaah, ¡¿la maestra?!–

Con su vestimenta de gimnasio, un silencio generado en donde solo se miraban, comprendieron al instante que no se encontraban listas para afrontar eso.

–¿Qué clase de Novia tienes? ¿Qué no tiene teléfono para poder avisarte que decidió tomar un casual vuelo hasta acá? –

–Es muy extraña–

–¿Pero cuál es el tu preocupación no se supone que tiene una casa propia? –

–Si, en Nagoya. Pero por hoy se quedara conmigo en mi departamento. Me lo acaba de pedir–

–¿Y que hacemos? –

–Necesito que vayas a mi departamento y recojas todo–

–¿¡TODO?! –

–Si–

–Discúlpame pero no eres la persona más ordenada que conozco, – Sayaka le recordaba lo desordenada que es, pero antela la preocupación evidente no le queda más que apoyarla – está bien está bien salgo para allá de inmediato–

–Gracias, gracias. Entonces yo me voy.

–Okay, yo también suerte–

Ambas salen en direcciones opuestas, Jurina se escabulle de sus compañeros pero no se pudo decir lo mismo de Yamamoto. Quien, justo en la salida recibe un llamado para un caso.

–No, ¿Por qué ahora? – Balbucea ella después de haber respondido y comprometerse a enviar otro elemento.

–Yamamoto–

–Aaah, Miyuki–

–Adónde vas, ¿no estas de servicio?–

–Sí, no, bueno tengo algo que hacer, después te explico voy de salida–

–No piensas ir–

–No esta vez no. – Miyuki detecta una actitud sospechosa y nerviosa en Yamamoto que mal interpreta.

–¿Me estas evitando?–

–¿Qué? Pues, ¡Tu! ¡Oye tú, si tú!– Sayaka agarra al primer oficial pasante de agente que encuentra –Acompañe a la doctora a su peritaje–

–Pero, tengo otro servicio–

–Que va ir, es una orden dije–

–Sí, sargento. –

–¿Entonces si me estas evitando?–

–No, no puedo hablar contigo ahora–

Sin dar más explicaciones Yamamoto abandona las oficinas para ir al departamento de Jurina y dale apoyo moral a su amiga. Miyuki la ve retirarse y dibuja una mueca al darse cuenta que sigue siendo una idiota, pero ¿qué se le va hacer?, ella misma lo dijo ayer, "idiota y cobarde". Ya la vera más tarde y preguntara del porqué de su actitud, ella también cree conveniente que es hora de arreglar las cosas, por ahora es horario de trabajo.

***Aeropuerto 10:34 am***

Jurina no tuvo tiempo de ducharse de nuevo, ya lo había hecho por la mañana, pero después de ejercitarse era común hacerlo. Caminando ya dentro del aeropuerto, ella vea lo lejos a esa figura sentada en una de las sillas de espera.

–¡Rena! –

Al escuchar su nombre, ella voltea a saber de quién se trata y se pone de pie con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

–Jurina–

–Oh, lo siento, estoy un poco sucia,… estaba en el gimnasio cuando recibí tu llamada. –

Jurina se resistió un poco ya que Rena le dio un abrazo al verla.

–Está bien, no me molesta en lo más mínimo. –

–Ahh, ¿quieres ir a comer algo antes? – Jurina lanzaba la pregunta para darle más tiempo a Yamamoto de limpiar todo lo que la ligue con la policía en su departamento.

–Estoy comenzando a sentir un poco de hambre–

–Entonces, ¿sí? –

–Claro–

Jurina respira con alivio, toma las maletas de la maestra y la guía hasta su automóvil guardando todo en la cajuela e invitándola a subir. Dentro del auto se dio cuenta que a la vista tenía el radio, placa y su arma los cuales guarda donde puede antes de que Rena ingrese al auto casi sorprendiéndola en el acto.

–¿Todo bien? –

–¡Sí! sí, muy bien–

***Departamento de Jurina 3:30 pm***

Mas veloz que una aspiradora, Sayaka corría de un lado a otro ocultando fotografías, cuatros, títulos enmarcados, trofeos y todo lo que estuviera a la vista que la relacionara con su actual profesión. Cuando quitaba algunos reconocimientos escucha el timbré y ella se pregunta, ¿Quién podrá ser? Era muy pronto para que fuera Jurina.

–Yamamoto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–¿Yo?, aah-sí, claro ahh pues, Jurina me encargo que recogiera algunas cosas pero no tarda,… señor–

–¿Y eso incluye los reconocimientos? –

–Aaah, bueno–

–No importa, ¡Miku! –

Se trataba del padre de Jurina quien traía consigo a Miku, cosa extraña pues Jurina no le dijo nada al respecto.

– Vengo a dejar Miku, ya le había comentado a Jurina que saldremos de viaje, también a Sam–

–¡Espera Sam! –

–A sí, ¡EEH! –

Se expresa sorprendida viendo como entra el perro y Miku detrás de él

–Creí que se le había olvidado, ¿Qué sucede? –

–AAAH, no nada, pase usted, ¿Va a esperarla? –

–No, si ya estás tú aquí y Jurina viene en camino no hace falta–

–Ahh, bueno–

–Solo dejare esto en la habitación de Miku y me voy–

–Sí, está bien–

Sayaka cierra la puerta y lo primero que hace es llamar a su compañera, la cual la manda a Buzón de voz. Pero no se rinde y sigue insistiendo hasta que por fin toma su llamada.

 _[–Hola–_

– _¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría tu padre a dejarte a Miku y al perro? –_

– _¿QHE? –_ Primero se exalta pero después recuerda el acuerdo con sus padres llevándose una mano a la cabeza. _–AAAH Rayos, perdón lo olvide, solo, solo espera un poco más–_

– _Sí, yo espero pero, ¿qué le dirás a Miku cuando vea que llegas con una mujer desconocida? –_

– _Ya pensare en eso, por ahora cuídala. Oye, apropósito ¿no has recibido llamado? –_

– _No lo sé, deje mi radio y mis cosas en el auto–_

– _Yo también, espero que no, aunque escucho mucho movimiento hoy de sirenas en la calle–_

– _Sí, yo también, bueno, ahora lo que importa es que todo salga bien–_

– _Llego en un rato más–_

– _Si–]_

Cortando la llamada, todo seguía según el plan improvisado de la mañana, hasta que por fin Jurina llega a casa.

Jurina abre la puerta de su departamento, encontrándolo muy limpio y viendo de inmediato que Yamamoto hizo muy bien su trabajo. De la nada un perro se abalanza sobre ella

–¡SAM! ¿Sam? –

–Qué lindo, tienes un perro–

–Aaaah, si–

–¡Jurina volviste! – Miku, sale al recibidor al escuchar al perro y a Jurina ya en la puerta encontrándose con un personaje muy peculiar, elegante y con una fragancia agradable en el marco de la puerta. –¿Quién es ella?

–Miku–

–¿Miku? Yo soy Miku –

–No–

–¡Hola…!–

–Aaa, si, este,– Jurina interrumpe a la pequeña antes de que se presente. –Miku ella es Rena, es, es–

–Soy una buena amiga. – Viendo la dificultad ante la pequeña para definirla y sabiendo que no le aviso antes que venía, se lleva sus manos a las rodillas para quedar a la par de su altura. Miku se acerca a ella y quedando a escasos centímetros la mirada de la pequeña estremece su alma. –¿Tu eres hermana de Jurina? –

–Algo así…Hola.– Miku le saluda sonriendo con una pureza en sus ojos. –Eres muy bonita–

–Gracias. – Rena sonríe ante el inocente alago, de pronto perdió la noción del tiempo que permaneció mirándola.

Sayaka escucha el nombre de Jurina y sale al recibidor para encontrarse una interesante escena

–Oh, Komatsu.– La maestra ve detrás de Miku los pies de alguien más y dirige su vista hacia esa persona.

–¿Komatsu? – Miku cuestiona el escuchar un nuevo apellido.

–Aah, ahh–

.–Miku, que tal que me ayudas a dejarlas cosas de Rena en la habitación para huéspedes–

–Sí, ¿se va quedar con nosotros? –

–Sí, solo por hoy mañana por la tarde viaja a Nagoya. Anda acompáñame, siéntete como en tu casa Rena–

–Sí, está bien–

–Que sorpresa verla por aquí maestra–

–Llámame Rena, no soy más tu maestra, ¿Jurina no te ha dicho nada?–

–aaah, pues,… es un poco–

–¿Poco? –

–No, es solo que eso es de ustedes, mi opinión es irrelevante–

–Qué respuesta tan puntual–

–Pero pase, le ofrezco algo de tomar, ¿té agua, soda?–

–Agua está bien–

Rena entra de lleno a la sala y observa un lugar muy limpio y muy pocos adornos. Se sienta en uno de los sillones y ve los libros y cuadernos de la pequeña Miku al igual que el grado que cursa. Cae inmediatamente en el pensamiento de que su hija posiblemente tenga la misma edad y se pierde en recordar la lo que sintió al mirar a Miku en la entrada.

Por otro lado, Jurina aprovechaba el momento para platicara solas con la pequeña.

–Miku–

–¿Si? –

–Necesito que me ayudes con algo–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–¿Recuerdas que me fui a España? –

–Así es–

–Pues Sayaka y yo estuvimos de encubierto y ella viene de allá–

–Aaaah, ¿ósea que ella no sabe quién eres? –

–Si, bueno, no sabe que soy policía–

–ooh, entiendo, no debo decir nada–

–Exacto.–

–¿Y si ella me pregunta? –

–No le digas tu apellido, ella cree que somos estudiantes de arte–

–¿Y como me voy a apellidar? –

–Utagawa, Miku Utagawa, Komatsu Sayaka y Aihara Miyuki, la doctora forense–

–Oooh, ¿y qué voy a obtener cambio? –

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres chantajearme? –

–Noooo, es solo que he querido ir a un nuevo parque de diversiones, a la playa, al acuario, ¡Oh! y al nuevo centro de ciencias–

–Ya entendí ya entendí, te llevare a donde tú quieras–

–¡YEY! –

–Pequeña ladrona–

Ambas salen de la habitación para huéspedes y van directo a la sala.

–¡Tía Sayaka! –

–¿Qué sucede Miku? –

–Tía Jurina me llevara a la playa y al centro de ciencias y aun parque de diversiones–

–Eso solo ocurrirá si terminas bien el año–

–Ese no fue el trato–

–El trato también tiene sus condiciones–

La sala se había convertido en una discusión de niños, Jurina mas que inspirar respeto parecía otra niña más en la casa. La risa divertida de Rena las hace volteara verla y se avergüenzan un poco.

El timbre de un celular las alerta de una llamada entrante, Jurina se aparta un poco para atender mientras Miku fraternizaba con la maestra.

 _[–Si, diga_ –

– _¿Dónde está usted Sargento? No me responde en el radio–_

– _Tuve un asunto familiar–_

– _La necesito de urgencia en la comandancia– Dice el director haciendo referencia a lo antes hablado con ella y Jurina amplia y siente un nudo en su estómago. Toda la felicidad adquirida en el transcurso del día acaba de esfumarse –Repórtese de inmediato en la comandancia–_

– _Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –_

– _La necesito aquí de inmediato, a usted y a Yamamoto, ¡AHORA! –_

– _Entendido.–]_

Jurina cuelga la llamada y en su mente se imagina algo grave, pero nunca lo que en realidad está ocurriendo.

–¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta Sayaka al ver volver a Jurina con preocupación en el rostro.

–Tenemos que salir de inmediato, – Sayaka percibe algo malo, muy malo. – ¿te importaría cuidar por un momento de Miku?–

–No claro que no, ¿van a la Universidad?–

–Ss-Sí, sí–

–Vayan tranquilas–

–Gracias–

***Comandancia 3:55 pm***

–¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Sayaka por tanto ruido y movilización en el departamento y en las calles.

Habían salido por separado cada una en su auto y Sayaka tardo un poco más en llegar debido al tráfico.

–Tenemos un código rojo– Responde el agente Ryoha que se encontraba con su pareja el agente Fukushi alistándose para salir, mientras las alarmas de todo el departamento se encendieron en señal de que algo grabe, muy grabe había ocurrido.

–¿Qué?–

–¡Sayaka! –

Jurina la ve llegar y camina hasta ella abriéndose paso, pensando en cómo saldrán de esta ahora.

–Jurina, ¿qué ocurre? , me dicen que es un código rojo pero desconozco de qué se trata–

–Miyuki, ella.– Dice Jurina pero las palabras se le traban, ya sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

–¿Qué pasa con ella?–

–La forense fue secuestrada.– Fukushi Nao, ajena a todo este enrollo de sentimientos es quien le da la noticia. De pronto, Sayaka siente como un mareo la aturde, esta mañana se negó a salir con ella en el operativo y un remordimiento nace en ella. Apenas se había decidido a arreglar las cosas pero todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que siente como se le fue de las manos.

–¿Qué Miyuki esta, dónde? – Tratando de guardar la calma pregunta de forma pasiva, pero cada vez era más difícil contenerse.

–No lo sabemos. –

A lo lejos ve al oficial que le delego en la mañana a Miyuki, la furia y la culpa le recorrían el cuerpo e incrementaban súbitamente. Sayaka se le fue encima y lo acorralo tomándolo de la solapa de su saco con mucha fuerza. La ira en su rostro nadie más lo había visto nunca, era sorpresa total para Jurina.

–¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?! –

–Sayaka, déjalo. – Jurina va detrás de ella y decide intervenir al ver tal enojo.

–¿ACASO SABES QUIÉN ES ELLA? ¿TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN ES ELLA? –

Gritaba ella asustando aún más al pasante el cual ya traía algunos golpes en la cara, dado que aún no saben cómo ocurrió, al parecer hubo violencia.

–Tranquila Sayaka déjalo. – Volvía a insistir Jurina siendo la única que se atrevía a hacerlo

-¡NO!, TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA PASANTE, ¿SABES QUIÉN ES ELLA?-

–Este pues…es, es, ¿La doctora forense? – Con temor respondía.

–¡NO! –

–¿No? –

–¡NO! - ¡ES LA HIJA DEL DIRECTOR EN JEFE! –

–¡QUÉ! –

El pobre pasante empezó a temblar involuntariamente una, por un descuido ha perdido a uno de los elementos más valiosos del departamento y otra por el enojo nunca antes visto en el sargento y agente Yamamoto.

–¿A QUE HORA OCURRIO ESTO? – Sayaka no moderaba para nada su tono de voz.

–Cerca del medio día–

–¡Sargentos, agentes!, – Takayanaguí Akane la psicóloga las encuentra y les proporciona información valiosa. –Nos intervinieron deben venir a ver esto. –

–Vamos Sayaka, – Jurina le hablaba de buena forma intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. –Debemos movernos rápido, no hay tiempo para peleas–

Con la reparación agitada como si fuera un toro de lidia seguía mirando y sosteniendo al oficial. Decide soltarlo empujándolo con fuerza hacia el frente haciéndolo chocar con una pared y con la simple mirada le dice que desaparezca de su vista.

Ellas van de inmediato a la sala tecnológica en la que se hacían las investigaciones de rastreo y monitoreo. Había infinidad de pantallas y un par de ellas gigantes. Al entrar al primero que encuentran es al director con el ceño fruncido dando órdenes de rastrear la señal.

–Director. – Sayaka y Jurina lo saludan llevando su mano a la frente.

–Sargento Jurina, venga. – El director la aparta de los demás.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? –

–Nos han tomado desprevenidos, pero no vamos a claudicar–

–No debería, es su hija, ¿O debo recordárselo?– Con evidente molestia Jurina le cuestiona, estaban en una situación de vida o muerte.

–Para eso estas tú, y ella. – El director apunta discretamente hacia Sayaka quien parecía un león enjaulado.

–La comandante Sae, ¿dónde se encuentra? –

–Está en operativo, seguramente está colectando pistas de la zona donde sucedió el hecho–

Jurina ponía su rostro de seriedad, es una responsabilidad grande, quizá la más grande que ha tenido hasta ahora ya que tratan de recuperar a una persona viva y no es cualquier persona, es la más importante para Yamamoto y también una buena amiga suya. Sayaka observaba las pantallas viendo con frustración las imágenes que enviaban de algún lugar desconocido.

–¿Cómo está la situación Furuhata-San? – Tratando de controlarse, Sayaka pregunta mientras ella tecleaba constante mente su teclado y daba otras órdenes.

–Más difícil de lo que creí–

–¿Es un video?– Pregunta la Psicóloga Takayanaguí, habiendo pocas pistas, sus deducciones de observación eran vitales en ese momento.

–Es señal directa. – Responde sin quitar la vsita de lo que hacía.

Jurina y el director se acercan a ellas y también miraban la señal que les llegaba.

En las imágenes de la pantalla, Miyuki ya se encontraba en una especie de bodega y aun lado de ella un contador de horas las cuales disminuían segundo tras segundo. Ahora se encontraban en 20:11 hrs, también se podía apreciar que estaba conectado a lo que parecían explosivos así que, se consumía el tiempo. Ella estaba atada con cinta de vinil de sus pies, sus manos hacia atrás de una silla cabizbaja como si estuviese inconsciente. También tenía cubierta la boca y ojos vendados, se le podían ver sangre en su cabeza.

Sayaka ve con impotencia y rabia esas imágenes, es la persona que ama, si algo mayor le sucede jamás se lo va a perdonar. Una persona vestida completamente de negro con el rostro cubierto y otra figura delgada a su lado un poco más baja de estatura se encontraban ahí, tenían su voz manipulada por algún aparato así que no era distinguible, se comunicaban en japonés pero solo decían insultos en un dialecto muy parecido al de Osaka, pero hoy en día cualquier maleante lo usa para intimidar.

La figura de menor tamaño le dio una bofetada al cuerpo que no se movía mientras se reían y hacían ridiculeces entre ellos y a la misma doctora. Parecía una muñeca de trapo, solo por el hilo de sangre generado en la nariz, les hacía saber que era humano.

–Claramente es una provocación.– De inmediato la psicóloga daba su punto de vista.

–¿Personal?– Pregunta el director

–Sí, dirigida en específico a Yamamoto.–

–Yamamoto Sayaka-San. – Todo el equipo se sorprende al escuchar el nombre directo y miran atentamente la pantalla, Sayaka amplía sus ojos al saber que saben quién es ella y peor, saben su verdadero nombre. Ella camina y queda frente a la pantalla, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que se rompía por dentro, no podía contener todo lo que sentía sin embargo se mantenía estoica. –Ven por ella. – Uno de los encapuchados va detrás de Miyuki y le quita la venda para que mire la cámara. Dejaba al descubierto el maltrato al que había sido cometida. Alguien manipulando la cámara que estaba frente a ellos acerca la imagen a su rostro, sus ojos irritados y llorosos con golpes muy cerca de ellos, –Saluda preciosa, te aseguro que tu Sayaka está mirando. – le dijo estirándola del cabello para hacer que levantara la cara, acción que solo enfureció más a Sayaka y a todos los demás.

–Sa-ya,-nee. – Con voz quebrada, como si le doliera la boca y balbuceante, murmura su apodo. De pronto la señal se va y solo queda el video que ha quedado grabado. Una escena difícil de ver, Miyuki parecía ausente, débil y cruelmente golpeada.

–Mi,…Mil-ky.– El agente Yamamoto agacho su cabeza murmurando también el apodo de su compañera, miles de emociones la invaden y solo atina a empuñar aún más sus manos y cerrar sus ojos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la señal? – Pregunta Jurina.

–Nos acababan de interferir, no más de cinco minutos–

–Malditos. – Empuñando sus manos con rabia, Jurina miraba en lo que se había convertido Yamamoto ante el hecho y aun en la presencia de los otros elementos que analizaban a detalle todo lo que veían. Ella de igual forma estaba desconcertada y molesta. No podía pensar con claridad pero debían actuar cuanto antes, no contaban con ese reloj contador. –Está contando 24 horas–

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –

–El agente pasante nos dijo que esto ocurrió cerca de del medio día, si esa señal fue directa no deben de estar lejos, solo han transcurrido cinco horas desde que lo activaron, cuatro de siete que han pasado, no tardaron más de dos horas en llegar a ese sitio–

El equipo tecnológico trabajaba a marcha forzada para aislar todos los sonidos disponibles en la cinta y todo elemento que sea útil para su ubicación. Todo ello al mando del cabo primero Furuhata Nao.

–Estamos en contra del tiempo, Director ¿Cuál es la orden?– Jurina preguntaba ante la obvia situación, solo estaban ahí sin hacer nada.

El director se mordía los labios, esto era algo que sin duda no se esperaba, no al menos con un contador de tiempo.

–Esto es una trampa. – Dijo el director. –Delegue a los demás agentes por radio que busquen, a ustedes las necesito aquí por ahora–

–¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! –

Sayaka en su desesperación frustrada se exalta y alza su voz.

–Eso lo sé perfectamente. Pero lamentablemente no sabemos a dónde ir aún. –

–Esto es mi culpa. – Se decía para si misma Sayaka golpeado con ambos puños uno de los escritorios.

–No lo es. – Jurina trataba de hacerla entrar en razón. Uno de los mejores elementos estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

–¿Alguno de ustedes reconoce el lugar? – Pregunta el director a los presentes.

Todos negaron con su cabeza, no había un rasgo concreto para ubicar el lugar y los criminales no dieron tempo suficiente para rastrearlo.

–Maldita sea. – Jurina estaba comenzando a impacientarse, justo esto ocurre en el peor de los momentos, ¿Qué va a suceder con Rena y Miku?, no puede volver a casa.

–¡Director! –

Cabo Furuhata exclama, al parecer ha encontrado algo que puede ser de utilidad captando la atención de todos.

–He terminado de aislar los sonidos–

–¿Cuál es el resultado? –

Escúchenlo ustedes mismos, ella amplifica el sonido en la habitación, claramente aunque no muy fuerte, hay eco en la bodega y se escuchan aves y posibles choques de olas y para su buena suerte en medio de la tragedia el sonido de un barco.

–¡Es un puerto! –

Exclama Sayaka.

–O pudiera ser una bodega, cualquier bodega a la orilla del mar.–

El director también opinaba. Inmediatamente en las pantallas se inició la búsqueda de todos los puertos o bodegas de las prefecturas en tokio, ubicándolos en de forma satelital, las brigadas que ya se encontraban fuera patrullando reciben la orden de buscar algo en ellos. Mientras en la habitación de investigación seguían buscando pistas para saber que puerto era.

–Tengo que ir también. – Sayaka se apresura a salir pero Jurina se lo impide sujetándola fuertemente de uno de sus brazos.

–¡No! –

Por primera vez, Jurina le da una orden tajante a su compañera viendo la sorpresa en su cara.

–¿Es en serio? – Le pregunto mirándola molesta con el ceño fruncido.

–Sayaka, no me imagino lo que debes de estar sintiendo pero debes de ser razonable, solo perderás tiempo dando vuelta en círculos. Es mejor aguardar un poco más aquí–

–¿Cómo dices eso, sabiendo lo importante que ella es para mí? –

–Sé que parece ilógico, pero nuestro trabajo es investigar y todo lo que tenemos está aquí, eres más útil aquí que allá afuera por ahora–

Sayaka se zafa abruptamente de la mano de Jurina mirándola molesta y se apodera de una de las pantallas para seguir analizando el video.

Sincronizaron un reloj al tiempo que llevaba el del video, llevaban su propia cuenta y la búsqueda seguía afuera y solo permanecían ahí, los dos sargentos, el equipo tecnológico y el director mordiéndose las uñas. Los secuestradores habían intervenido la señal un par de veces más burlándose de ellos por no poder encontrarlos. Aunque solo por escasos segundos, se mostraba a Miyuki en la silla con su cabeza agachada, lo que aumentaba más la desesperación de Sayaka. En cada intervención aparecían cosas diferentes como comida y agua pero nada de utilidad. El reloj seguía corriendo y cada vez era más tarde y no podían ubicar el puerto. Ceca de las nueve de la noche, cuando el reloj en cuenta regresiva marcaba 14:11, anochecía ya.

–Yamamoto.– Jurina se acerca a su compañera quien en una pantalla revisaba una y otra vez el video.

–¿Qué quieres? – Y obviamente no se encontraba en el mejor de los ánimos.

–Saldré por un momento, llamare a casa ¿Quieres algo?–

–No, Sargento. – Molesta y concentrada en lo que hacía le responde.

–Sayaka, en serio perdóname. – Jurina, puso su mano en uno de sus hombros y apretó suavemente.

Sayaka dejo de hacer lo que hacía para voltear a mirarla, sabe que dentro de ella es un completo caos, y también sabe que Jurina no tiene la culpa.

–Lo siento, todo esto.–

–Lo sé, pero no te voy a dejar sola, no estás sola, seguiremos hasta encontrarla solo voy a llamar a casa.–

–Está bien. – Confiando en su amiga, modera su molestia es considerada con su superior.

–Enseguida vuelvo–

No tarda mucho, se ve obligada a mentirle a Rena diciendo que Yamamoto se encuentra mal y la acompañara en su casa por esta noche, Miku sabe perfectamente que Jurina entre semana está de más de ocupada así que no le extraña. Rena por su parte comprende que Jurina está en apuros ya que no le aviso con anticipación así que la apoya y le ayuda en lo que le pide, cuidar de Miku un poco más.

Jurina cuelga la llamada y permanece fuera del departamento, tomado aire. Sabe de antemano que esos criminales no se van a detener y ni va a compadecerse, son capaces de matar a la doctora. Nerviosa y preocupada decide ir a la cafetería más cercana. Sera una larga noche y que mejor que acompañadas de café, mucho café.

***Departamento de Jurina 7:00 pm***

–Miku, – Rena la llama desde el marco de la puerta que da a la Sala, la pequeña se encontraba sentada en la alfombra de la sala con el perro aun lado de ella.

–¿Si? –

–Llamo Jurina, llegara muy tarde–

–Oh, si está bien.– Le llama un poco la atención a Rena la calma con la que Miku toma las cosas, así que se acerca a ella.

–¿Qué haces? –

–Un dibujo, dibujo a Sam. – Educada, le responde y le muestra su obra de arte que para sorpresa de Rena es muy bueno para alguien de su edad, con errores típicos de niños, pero bueno.

Rena se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, compartiendo un extraño y agradable momento.

–Oh, es hermoso–

–¿En verdad te lo parece?–

–Bueno, me da la impresión de que tu Sam tiene la nariz chueca, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar–

Miku toma con mucha madurez la crítica y lejos de ofenderse o hacer un berrinche o llorar se interesa por ello, cosa que le llama aún más la atención a Rena, esta niña es muy inteligente.

–¿Me puedes ayudar? –

–Pues verás, ¿has escuchado de la perspectiva? –

–Mmh, he leído algo en algunos libros de arte que me ha regalado Jurina, ¡Mira! Traje uno que me trajo de España.– Mostrándoselo sonriente, Rena sonríe también al verlo.

Miku mira de nuevo su libro y no se había dado cuenta del nombre del autor, "Matsui Rena". Cuando Miku lo ve se sorprende y recuerda lo que le dijo Jurina de no revelar su verdadero apellido, pero a pesar de su edad llama inconteniblemente su curiosidad. Aunque sabe que hay muchas personas que se pueden llamar igual, hay algo dentro de ella que la inquieta.

–Oh, usted se llama Rena, ¿cierto? –

–Así es.–

–Usted…–

–Ese libro lo hice yo–

–¡En verdad! –

Exclama con emoción y dispuesta a saber más de ella aprovecha la situación.

–¿Usted es maestra de arte? –

–Sí, se podría decir que si pero puedes decirme Rena–

–Ooooh, y usted Mikurin, ¿Fue maestra de mi hermana?–

–Así es–

–¿Y ahora es su amiga? –

–Eres igual de curiosa que ella, haces demasiadas preguntas como una pequeña investigadora. –

–Oh, lo siento–

–Está bien, no me molesta, es tarde, ya es hora de que vayas a dormir–

–Sí, es verdad–

–¿Vas a la escuela? –

–Mañana no, es día de fiesta–

–Oh, ya veo. – Responde sintiéndose des familiarizada con las costumbres en Japón.

–Bueno, ya termine de recoger mis cosas–

–Que buena niña, vamos a la cama–

Incluyendo a Sam, se encontraban en la habitación de Miku. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Miku ya tenía su pijama puesta, Rena no hizo en realidad mucho, la pequeña es en verdad independiente.

–Rena-san–

–¿Si? –

–¿Me puedes leer un cuento? – Con pena y arrugando sus mantas, una dulce mirada y ojos brillantes le hace una petición a Rena.

Rena dibuja una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, después de todo no deja de ser una niña. Acepta con gusto y regresa para sentarse aun lado de ella y comenzar el relato que ya tenía listo Miku.

Mientras leía el cuento, un sentimiento que oculta sale sin su consentimiento, Miku es la responsable de ello. No puede evitar sentirse de forma maternal, teniendo a una pequeña que le recuerda mucho a su hija. Inclusive piensa en que tienen la misma edad.

***De Regreso a la Comandancia 10:50 am día siguiente***

Nadie en ella había dormido en toda la noche, permanecieron alertas y más preocupados que nunca, al reloj le quedaba poco menos de media hora según sus cálculos y no sabían que sucedería después. Habían recorrido todos los puertos posibles de todas las prefecturas que tenían acceso al mar.

–Director, tenemos una llamada entrante, es de la comandante Sae. – Rápido uno de los encargados del área la ponía en altavoz.

 _[–Comandante–_

– _Localizamos una bodega abandonada en Yokohama, y hay un par de sujetos vestidos completamente de negro–]_ Sae envía algunas fotografías recién captadas.

–¡Son ellos! –

A simple vista lo parecían, y Sayaka se deja llevar por lo que ve al igual que los demás arriesgándose.

 _[–¿No saben que están ahí? –_

– _No, en realidad solo estoy yo en el auto–_

– _Bien, enseguida enviamos refuerzos,]._ Jurina, Sayaka vayan en el helicóptero con otros elementos, no podemos perder más tiempo–

 _[–Preparase para actuar a mi señal, los sargentos salen de inmediato para allá. Yo me quedare dirigiendo desde acá–_

– _Enterada, aquí aguardo el apoyo. Podré la cámara del auto para que puedan ver el movimiento también ustedes–]_

Sae enviaba la señal directa poniendo aún más en movimiento al equipo de logística y todo mundo estaba a la expectativa. El apoyo se concentró en llegar a Yokohama y trabajaren conjunto con la policía de esa prefectura quien ya se encontraba movilizándose en el área. Las chicas se apresuran a salir y cuando Sayaka pasa por un lado del director él la detiene.

–Tráela de vuelta– Le dijo sujetándola del brazo.

Fue lo único que le dijo, Sayaka no le respondió nada solo lo miro con ojos serios, ojos nunca en su vida había visto en ella, ni si quiera cuando perdió a sus padres. No tardaron mucho en llegar, las ventajas del espacio aéreo eran vitales en este momento.

En lugar, tenían órdenes estrictas de no generar escándalo hasta que llegaran los helicópteros con fuerzas especiales, así que se movieron por tierra los elementos que ya habían llegado. Escuchando órdenes por vía celular, la comandante Sae dirigía el operativo ahí. Pronto la orden fue exacta y única, Sae hablo por el altavoz y alerto a los secuestradores al confirmar que los de helicópteros descendían los agentes. Comenzó a hablar por la alta voz tratando de negociar con los sospechosos, que no se rehusaron en salir al verse acorralados.

En la puerta de la bodega aparecieron dos personas vestidas completamente de negro, con las manos en alto pero uno de ellos tenía una especie de interruptor en su mano no sabían si era el control del reloj o de otra cosa, la situación era bastante delicada, pues en la locura de ellos y un movimiento en falso la vida de Miyuki estaba en una cuerda floja.

–¡Caminen con las manos en alto!–

Grito la comandante Sae dándoles órdenes, las cuales ellos sospechosamente obedecían avanzando una distancia considerable de la entrada.

–Jurina, Sayaka, acérquense ellos. – Apuntando con su arma se aproximaron hasta estará aun par de metros.

–¿Qué eso? –Pregunto Jurina a uno de ellos por objeto que traía en la mano.

–Dentro de poco lo sabrá–

Por llamada, el director informaba que se interfería de nuevo la señal, mostrando el interior de la bodega y a Miyuki cubierta con una especie de saco negro en su cabeza. Al reloj le restaban ya solo algunos segundos y el director ordena rápidamente que tomen el interruptor.

– ¡Sayaka, el interruptor!– Presionada por el director, Sae le habla a Sayaka.

–Entrégame eso–

Los secuestradores aun con el rostro cubierto y su voz manipulada se burlaban de ellas como si intentaran hacer tiempo, importándoles poco tener decenas de armas apuntándoles.

–¡QUE ME DES ESO!–

Golpeando a quien traía el objeto en su mano se lo quita, con el tiempo en contra recupera el interruptor, y al presionarlo aparentemente no ocurre nada.

 _[–¡La señal! ¡Solo controla la señal! –]_ Desesperado el director le informa a Sae, la cual se lo hace sabe a las agentes.

A lo cual, Sae, Jurina y la misma Sayaka se desconciertan entrando en pánico ya que, el reloj estaba a nada de agotarse. Lamentablemente fue un distractor y todo mundo estaba a la expectativa y sin ningún plan no se atrevía a hacer nada.

–Agentes, ¿les gusta la pirotecnia?– La voz distorsionada se seguía burlando de cómo el supuesto mejor equipo de trabajo estaba a punto de fracasar.

–¿Qué? –

–Cero.– Dijo uno de ellos divertido.

Sayaka entendiendo todo ahora deja de apuntar y corre hacia la bodega desesperada, acto que Jurina imita pero solo para detenerla.

–¡No!, ¡Sayaka! –

Jurina la persigue, pero por la puerta de la bodega emerge una nube de fuego y varias explosiones, que empujan en contra a las agentes y haciendo que todos se cubriera por las ondas expansivas y fragmentos de desecho generados. Cayendo al piso, Sayaka se reincorpora como puede, tambaleante y aturdida, Jurina también lo hace por inercia pero para detenerla.

– _[¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!]_ –

Por el auricular Sae escucha el grito desgarrador del director y como golpeaba repetidas veces algo. Se preparaba para lo peor manteniendo la cabeza fría pero sintiendo el pánico más aterrador que nunca en su vida ha sentido.

–No disparen.– Ordena frustrada y molesta.

Sae no puede poner en peligro la vida de las agentes, y los sospechosos aprovechan eso para escapar mientras Jurina forcejeaba con Sayaka y los planes estratégicos cambiaron apresurando la presencia de los bomberos que aún no llegaban.

–¡DEJAME! ¡DEJAMEEEEEEEEE! ¡MIYUKIII! ¡MIYUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –

Gritaba Sayaka incontrolable clavándola mirada hacia la entrada queriendo ingresar a ese infierno, aun con el fuego emergiendo, el olor de gasolina y muchas explosiones continúas.

–¡No!, Sayaka ¡No!, –

Es lo único que atina a decir Jurina impactada y de igual forma que Yamamoto alterada. Sayaka es muy fuerte y un par de veces se le escapo sin éxito. Ambas, podían sentir el calor que emanaba, la derrota del plan fallido y su primera y más dolorosa misión fracasada.

De pronto, Sayaka deja de forcejear y Jurina no sabe qué hacer, solo está expectante. Ve como unas lágrimas escapan por los ojo sin parpadear de su amiga que miraba absorta la entrada, conforme sus lágrimas resbalaban sin su consentimiento por sus mejillas, baja lentamente sus brazos como rindiéndose a la oposición de Jurina y se deja caer de rodillas sin dejar de mirar a aquel lugar.

–¿Saya-ka? –

Parecía otra, su respiración estaba entrecortada y su cuerpo mostraba pequeñas contracciones extrañas como si se resintiera a temblar, nadie sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero podían percibir una mezcla impresionante de sentimientos.

A lo lejos, las sirenas de los bomberos anunciaban su llegada, los agentes y oficiales estaban impactados y nadie se atrevía a mover un solo dedo. Miraban aquella escena de las agentes frente a la puerta de la bodega. Sae guarda silencio y agacha su cabeza, los criminales escaparon y los atrajeron a un plan bien diseñado solo para herir a la corporación y los sentimientos de sus elementos más importantes.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Levantando sus brazos y empuñando sus manos, golpea el piso repetidas veces, balbuceando el nombre de Miyuki entre lágrimas incontenibles y gritos desgarradores. Jurina se estremece completamente y por sus mejillas ruedan lágrimas amargas e impotentes. Viendo a su amiga con su frente casi en el piso llorando como nunca antes la vio hacerlo. Se arrodilla a un lado de ella y levantando un poco su cuerpo devastado. La abraza a su pecho con fuerza y juntas lloran sin poder evitarlo, su perdida.

Sayaka estaba destrozada, fallo por tercera vez y en ésta, nunca podrá perdonárselo. Cuando pudo, no se atrevió a decirle que la amaba, apenas ayer había tomado valor para hablar con ella. Su infame orgullo que ahora maldice le está comiendo el alma y ha matado parte de ella.

**** Mas tarde en el mismo lugar 1:40 pm****

En la parte del piso de una ambulancia, estaba Sayaka sentada, ausente, ya no lloraba pero no respondía a nada, ni siquiera a Jurina. Sin nadie saberlo, aparte de Jurina y su tío quienes solo lo suponían, estaba sumergida en una profunda depresión. No ve la salida a nada, los fantasmas de remordimiento comenzaban a aparecer, perdió la noción del tiempo y ahora es ajena a la realidad.

En el lugar, ya se encontraban los otros agentes suplentes recaudaban evidencias y Fujita Nana, la otra forense hacia ahora el trabajo de Miyuki. Jurina permanecía cerca de Yamamoto cuando ve a lo lejos que en una camilla, dentro de una bolsa negra, yacían los restos calcinados de lo que una vez fue la doctora Watanabe Miyuki. Ella gira su cabeza de inmediato hacia Sayaka, y para su sorpresa, no se mueve ni un poco.

–Doctora Fujita. – Jurina se acerca ella sin atreverse a ver el cuerpo.

Esta vez, la elegante y bien vestida doctora mantiene su compostura seria y profesional, igual conmocionada por lo sucedido.

–No hace falta que le dé detalles, ¿cierto? –

–mmmh.– Expreso

–El cuerpo está totalmente irreconocible, de hecho frágil voy a hacerle las pruebas pertinentes para su reconocimiento aunque, va a ser muy difícil extraer el ADN. Los agentes Fukushi y Kitagawa encontraron algunos restos de cabello espero tener éxito –

–Comprendo, iré revisar el lugar–

–El Agente, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

–Mal, he mandado llamar a la psicóloga del departamento, no debe tardaren llegar. Espero que ella logre moverla de ahí–

–Bien agente, yo volveré al laboratorio forense–

Ellas se despiden y Jurina entra en la bodega, mira de arriba abajo aunque estaba completamente consumido por las llamas, busca en lo más recóndito cualquier cosa que logre dar con el paradero de esos infelices. Desde un principio supo que no era un caso sencillo y lamentablemente debe aceptar este fracaso. Conforme miraba el techo, localiza una cámara en mal estado y de inmediato ordena bajarla y llevarla como evidencia.

–¿Yamamoto-san? – La doctora Akane arribaba al lugar y fue directo con el agente, encontrándose con lo que se temía. En sus últimas sesiones se estableció un vínculo de confianza y fue honesta, perderla justo en estos momentos la deja bajo uno de los peores trastornos, depresión mayor y teme verse en la necesidad de enviarla al psiquiatra. –¿Yamamoto-San? –

La doctora parada frente a ella la nota ausente y le hace señas para hacerla entrar en sí, después de varios segundos intentándolo, ella finalmente voltea a verla. Mueve su cabeza como si le pesara, sus ojos son opacos, no hay brillo y su semblante es pálido. Jurina llega hasta ellas al ver llegar a la psicóloga.

Sayaka intenta ponerse de pie por sí sola, pero simplemente se desvanece perdiendo el conocimiento. Los reflejos rápidos tanto de Akane como de Jurina la sostienen y ambas la suben a la camilla de la ambulancia. Después las sirenas suenan, y ellas ven como se aleja el vehículo de emergencia.

–¿Qué sucedió? –

–Usted se encuentra bien, Sargento–

–Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza–

–Debería de ir a que la revisen también–

–No puedo, debo hacer muchas cosas y como vera tenemos un agente caído–

–Lo sé, pero no debe descuidarse–

–¡Rayos! –

Jurina recuerda que en casa también tiene obligaciones y más importante, a Rena. Cerca de la una de la tarde Rena debe de estar preocupada y esta tarde toma el tren para ir a Nagoya.

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–¿Viene en su auto? –

–Si–

–¿Podría llevarme a la capital? –

–Supongo que sí, mi paciente va en la ambulancia no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Vamos–

****TOKIO 2:40 pm****

Jurina llegaba a su departamento siendo principalmente recibida por el cariñoso y noble Sam que hacia sonidos gustosos. No fue capaz de llegar primero al departamento de policías. Estaba furiosa con el director y con ella misma. Aunque parezca abominable, siente un poco de alivio no ver a Sayaka por a ahora, pero tiene que enfrentarla y no lo hará sola, el director tiene mucho que ver en lo ocurrido.

–Bienvenida a casa. – Rena la recibe con una gran sonrisa pero nota en ella un aspecto triste.

–¿Está todo bien? –

–Si– Responde con una sonrisa forzada.

–¿Komatsu está bien? –

–Ah, pues está en el hospital–

A fin de cuentas mentira no es, pero no puede, aun que quiera no puede decirle lo que está ocurriendo.

– Ya veo, pero ayer se veía bien–

–Bueno, es un poco desordenada con las comidas y hace infinidad de actividades deportivas–

–Oooh, sufrió un agotamiento–

–Sí, parece que sí, ¿Miku, dónde está?–

–Está en su habitación, es una niña muy buena y educada. Has hecho un gran trabajo con ella por cierto, ¿Tus padres? –

El timbre suena tras esa pregunta, y Jurina gira para ver de quien se trata girando la manija y abriéndola.

–¡Ah! Ahí están.– Jurina voltea a ver a Rena y caen en cuenta de que esta en otra dificultad girando apresurada de nuevo a la puerta. –¿Mamá, Papá, que hacen aquí? –

–Escuchamos lo que ocurrió y decidimos volver ¿Cómo está…?,

–SAYAKA. – Jurina interrumpe a su padre para casi gritar el nombre de su compañera.

–Sí, Sayaka, tengo entendido que se hicieron muy unidas y lamentamos en verdad el hecho –

–Jurina, ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita? – Su madre, curiosa y mirando de arriba abajo a la elegante y peculiar inquilina.

–Aaah, Mamá, Rena, no este quiero decir,… ¿Por qué no pasan? ¡Miku, mamá y papá están de vuelta!–

El papá de Jurina entra de lleno conociendo perfectamente el camino.

–Ahh, preparare un poco de té.– Dice Rena.

–Oh, yo te acompaño, he traído unos deliciosos pastelillos. – La mamá de Jurina ofrece ayudar también.

–Si, por supuesto–

Ellas caminan a la cocina topándose a Miku por el pasillo viendo como Jurina le hacía señas para que fuera con ellas, aunque pequeña, sabía que mamá no sabía y debía ayudar a Jurina en eso. Más tranquila va a la sala con su padre.

–Entonces Jurina, como esta Yamamoto-san.– Pregunta sentándose en el amplio y cómodo sofá.

–Shhhhh, baja la voz, ella está muy mal–

–No me lo imagino, ¿Por qué tengo que bajar la voz?–

–Esa es otra historia que no puedo contar ahora–

–Jovencita no entiendo nada, pero será mejor que me diga mi nuevo apellido.–

–Papá guarda silencio, ella no sabe nada, ahora eres Utagawa–

La madre de Jurina, Rena y Miku volvía de la cocina con el té y algunos bocadillos para acompañarlo. Rena traía una charola solo con las tazas.

Después del embrollo, se encontraban en la sala sentados, Rena no pedía explicación alguna, pero sus padres sí necesitaban saber de qué se trata todo esto.

–Mi nombre es Rena Matsui–

–¿Matsui?–

–¡Sí! – Miku exclama metiéndose a la plática. – Y es mi buena tutora de arte particular–

–¿En qué momento sucedió eso? – Jurina pregunta si solo llevan unas horas juntas.

–¿Usted viene de España? – Pregunta el padre de Jurina. –Oh por cierto, yo soy Akihiko Utagawa y ella es. –El Caballerosamente le cede la palabra a su esposa quien escucha un apellido falso, ya pedirá explicaciones después.

–Yumiko, Utagawa Yumiko–

–Mucho gusto–

–Bueno, supongo que ustedes dos tienen una plática muy larga. Nosotros nos retiramos, Miku, recoge tus cosas–

–Si–

Rena amplia un poco sus ojos, esa pequeña se ganó su corazón en muy poco tiempo y se pregunta dentro de ella si volverá a verla pronto.

De un momento a otro la casa se quedó con solo dos habitantes. Jurina tomo un baño rápido mientras Rena preparaba de nuevo sus maletas. Paciente esperando en la sala a que Jurina estuviera lista mientras ella leía un libro.

–Estoy lista–

Rena voltea hacia el marco de la puerta y nota que a pesar de refrescarse su apariencia es sombra y cansada. Toma sus maletas siendo ayudada por Jurina y conforme se dirigían a la entrada Rena pregunta.

–¿En verdad te encuentras bien? –

–Si, en verdad pero, ¿Tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

–¿Yo? –

–Sí, respecto a lo que hablamos–

Rena se detiene y gira para quedar frente a Jurina, recorta la distancia y deja su maleta en el suelo.

–¿Te refieres a mi hija? – Jurina solo asentó con su cabeza al ver tan cerca a su maestra, a pesar de todo lo sucedido era tan reconfortante verla. –Confió en ti Jurina–

Sonriente y con mucha seriedad en sus palabras, se aproxima sin esperárselo Jurina y siente como Rena reitera su confianza dándole un cálido y hermoso beso en sus labios, lo suficiente para retomar fuerzas, esas que se le agotaron la noche anterior y en la mañana. Jurina sonríe ampliamente, sin embargo por dentro se siente mal por la felicidad que experimenta sabiendo que su amiga está destrozada.

Solo la acompaño a la estación del tren, intercambiando datos personales, Jurina promete visitarla pronto y Rena de igual forma en cuanto se instale en su vieja propiedad que de seguro, hay mucho por hacer.

***Comandancia***

El director ordeno a todos los miembros del equipo tecnológica abandonarla habitación. Furioso y devastado, ha perdido y le ha fallado a quien fuera su amor, la madre de Miyuki. En verdad no creyó que las cosas se les escaparan de las manos.

Todo estaba ahora en silencio, nadie hablaba ni emitía sonido alguno, consientes de quien era y que era lo que se había perdido.

El sonido de la puerta le avisa que hay alguien que lo busca, así que indica que entre. Jurina había llegado ya y fue directo a verlo.

–Sargento. – Dice el desaliñado y devastado.

–No sé cómo decir—

–No diga nada Sargento, hemos perdido ante ellos, ¿Debes de estar muy molesto, cierto? – Jurina solo lo miraba seria. –Yo, yo pero diré mi baja voluntaria–

–¿Qué a dicho? –

–Renunciare a mi cargo–

–¡NO! Usted no se puede ir así porque si, debe resolver esto a como dé lugar–

–No puedo–

–Le ha destrozado la vida a Yamamoto, lo sabe perfectamente –

–Por eso no puedo seguir–

–No, es por eso que debe seguir, usted nos metió en esto en su estrategia absurda y ahora, ahora llegaremos hasta el final–

Jurina nunca se había atrevido a hablarle así a un superior, y meno a él. Pero ciertamente habían manchado el honor del departamento de investigación, y con mucha convicción escucha las palabras dé el sargento.

–Posiblemente este en lo cierto–

–No, estoy en lo cierto, ahora si me disculpa iré a ver cómo sigue Sayaka–

Jurina sale de la habitación de tecnología, para dirigirse al hospital. Cuando llega le notifican que agente ingresado salió por su propio pie ya hace un par de horas lo cual le sorprende y desconcierta. Inmediatamente sale a buscarla a su departamento. Y estando ahí nunca abrió la puerta. Recibe una llamada para que vuelva al departamento de policías. Preocupada y sin deseos de volver debe cumplir con sus obligaciones de oficial, así que en contra de su voluntad, deja el edificio.

***Comandancia, área forense***

–¿Me mandó llamar doctora? –

–Así es sargento–

–¿Y bien? –

–Las huellas aisladas en lugar nos arrojan un total de cinco personas, y…–

–¿Y? –

–Las de Watanabe Miyuki están entre ellas, además, algunos de los cabellos también eran de ella–

–¿Entonces es oficial? –

–En un 70%, aún hay rasgos que no puedo definir el cuerpo esta, usted sabe–

Jurina suspira, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan frustrada e impotente, fracasada. No tenía forma de definirse en estos instantes, pero no se sentía bien con ella misma. Después de reunirse con Sae y preguntar si alguien ha visto a el agente Yamamoto, decide salir en su búsqueda, pero no tuvo éxito.

***Un día después***

Sayaka se había descuidado mucho, su departamento ahora parecía una pocilga; cristales rotos, cuadros marcos paredes manchadas, basura, un arsenal impresionante de botellas de alcohol completamente vacías, y ella sin poder levantarse del piso era lo que quedaba de la flamante sargento y agente, Yamamoto Sayaka. No encontró otra forma de aislarse de su realidad la última vez pareció funcionar aun que al día siguiente pago las consecuencias.

***Dos días después***

El ruido en la oficina departamento seso de inmediato, todo estaban sorprendidos de quien veían pasar por el pasillo. Ausente, de aspecto deplorable y con un pronunciado olor a alcohol se quitaban de su paso.

Jurina se encontraba en la oficina de la comandante Sae en una reunión con el director, planeado y tratando de seguir con el rastro de aquellos criminales. Unos nudillos tocan la puerta y entra de inmediato.

–Oh, director–

–Doctora–

–Adelante– Dice Sae

–No los interrumpiré mucho. – La doctora entra sin cerrar la puerta. –Vengo a notificarles, aprovechando que está usted aquí director, los restos de Watanabe han sido enviados a incinerar totalmente. Estarán aquí esta tarde–

–Está bien. – Responde el Director, aún era un tema bastante delicado. –¿Alguna noticia de Yamamoto, sargento?

–Yo me retiro, con permiso. –La forense sale, pero no cierra bien la puerta.

–No ninguna.– Responde después de ver marcharse a la forense.

–Encuéntrela cuanto antes–

–Eso es lo que he estado haciendo.– De pronto Jurina se altera cambiando su tono de voz. Evidentemente se está viendo afectada a cuanta gota. –He ido todos estos días a su departamento y nada–

–¿Qué le sucede agente? – Pregunta la comandante Sae

–Iré a tomar aire.– Jurina se levanta de silla en la que se encuentra y camina hasta la puerta terminándola de abrir ya que la forense la dejo entre abierta.

–Usted no va a ningún lado, le he dado una orden. – Jurina se para en seco y gira abruptamente.

–¿Orden? , orden. – Dice ella. –No puedo creer que lo tomen tan a la ligera, es mi amiga, era su HIJA, y la persona más importante para Sayaka y usted…–

–Me parece que no se encuentra anímicamente bien, y me veré en la penosa necesidad de descansarla un par de días. –

–¿Por qué no me pide la placa de una buena vez? –

–Jurina por favor. – Sae, trata de calmar los ánimos que súbitamente se han generado a raíz del aviso de la forense.

–Está bien, tomare ese par de días pero solo hasta verlo arrodillado a los pies su sobrina, que la vea a los ojos y pida perdón por su absurdo plan que le ha quitado lo que más quería. –

–¡JURI…!—

El silencio se hizo presente al darse cuenta de quien estaba parada detrás de Jurina con la puerta abierta ¿Desde cuándo está ahí parada?, Jurina sintió la presencia y giro rápidamente. Yamamoto estaba ahí, su semblante vacío y serio pero sobre todo, sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar o lo que alcanzo a escuchar.

–¿Qué? – Pregunta ella atónita.

–Sayaka…–

–¿Lo sabía? ¿Todo el tiempo lo supo?–

–Sayaka,… – El director por primera vez la llama por su nombre estando en las instalaciones. –Era la única forma de atraparlos–

Las facciones de Sayaka que de por si venían en mal estado, se descomponían progresivamente, ira mezclada con un profundo dolor se reflejaban en su rostro.

–La usaron de carnada, ¡UNA VIL CARNADA! –

Era para menos su alteración, completamente justificada, lo único que no quedaba acorde con la discusión era el lugar. Su cuerpo temblaba tratando de contener toda esa ira guardada.

–No, ellos ya tenían planeado un atentado contra ella, un informante los lo hizo saber–

–¿Y no hicieron nada?, Jurina tú, ¿lo sabias?¡ ¿LO SABIAS?!–

Su momento más temido estaba ahora frente a ella, no dijo ni si, ni no. Solo la miraba aterrada. Concite de que cometió un error de lealtad, el silencio hablo por ella.

–Sayaka. – El director, en un intento de calmar un poco la furia de su sobrina se disculpa con una reverencia totalmente en el piso, era lo menos que podía hacer.

–Renuncio. – Importándole poco las disculpas de su tío, ella sea cerca al escritorio de la comandante Sae y deja su arma y su placa. –Yo solo vine a esto y me encontré con más porquería. –

–No puedes irte Sayaka. – Jurina trata de detenerla. –El caso sigue en marcha

–¿Y QUÉ MAS DA?, eso no va a devolverme a Miyuki–

–Yo sé que no, pero debemos tenemos que resolverlo en su memoria–

–¿Memoria? – Con ironía pregunta. –Ahora quieren conmemorar su memoria, ¿Cuándo pudieron evitar que esto sucediera?, no seas ridícula. Yo me largo de aquí. – Dice pasando por un lado de ella.

–Ella tenía razón, eres una cobarde. – Metiendo sus manos al fuego provoca a Sayaka con una sola intención, Jurina comete otro error.

–¡No te atrevas a decirme nada!, –Pero lamentablemente Sayaka ya no era la misma desde el pasado suceso. Así que no resulto nada bueno.

–¿Qué te sucede Sayaka?, tú no eres así–

–¿Qué que sucede? – Pregunta nuevamente con su tono irónico. –Pasa que te odio como a nadie más en este mundo. – El desprecio tras sus palabras provoco en Jurina un sentimiento más grande que culpa.

–¿Qué? –

–Tú y tu mundo perfecto, y yo siento fiel como amiga cuando tú me has apuñalado por la espalda. – Acercándose ella y encarándola completamente, Jurina se estremece ante los ojos llenos de cólera hirviente en ellos.

–Sí, lo oculte. Pero era información que no me pertenecía y era una orden directa–

–No me refiero a eso–

–¿De qué hablas? –

–Por ayudarte a recibir a tu inocente maestra, ¡YO ME NEGUE A SALIR DE APOYO CON ELLA! ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Jurina se sorprende, lo ignoraba completamente.

–Yo no sabía… –

–Pues no, tu razón se ha nublado y tus acciones ahora tienen nombre.– La rabia que emanaba de Sayaka la hacía cada vez más irreconocible. –Pues deje le digo algo Sargento. – Jurina la miraba como si de otra persona se tratara, quien tenía frente a ella no era más su amiga. –Tu Rena, no es quien te imaginas, es una zorra igual que Miyawaki–

–¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES DE ELLA! –

Jurina la empuja del pecho, la locura de Yamamoto y su estado visceral más su condición alcohólica está hablando por ella pero genera en Jurina una reacción inconsciente viéndose inestable emocionalmente también.

–DE MI TU PUEDES DECIR LO QUE SE TE ANTOJE, PERODE ELLA. TE PROHIB-–

–¡TU A MI NO PROHIBES NADA! –

Lo que nunca antes se imaginaron presenciar, un choque de titanes eligió el peor lugar y el peor público para debatir sus amoríos. Sayaka lanzo un golpe bien dado en el rostro de Jurina quien anteriormente, ya se encontraba inestable también. En una reacción por no poder controlar sus emociones, Jurina le devolvió el golpe haciendo de eso un lucha intensa y sin piedad.

–¡Quietas las dos! –

El director y Sae intentaron intervenir, pero era mayor la fuerza de ambas que se demostraban lo hábiles que eran. Fue tan grande la trifulca que varios elemento curiosos comenzaban a asomarse disimuladamente por los pasillos. No fue hasta la presencia de otro par de oficiales que pudieron separarlas.

– ¡LA VENDITE MALDITA, LA VENDISTE! –

Gritaba mientras la sostenían de los brazos y Jurina no respondía nada. No era para menos, el dolor que Sayaka pudiera estar sintiendo no se comparaba con nada, pero podía entenderla a la perfección y se odia profundamente por haber sido participe de este asqueroso y sucio trato.

Sayaka sale de ahí, sin placa sin arma y fuera de sí. Solo es escucha el potente motor de su motocicleta alejarse sin medir la velocidad, dejando todo atrás, tratando de escapar.

En la comandancia todo era sepulcral, las cosas no iban nada bien y menos con lo que acaba de suceder. Jurina fue suspendida solo por ese día. Y tampoco asistió al funeral de la ahora occisa Watanabe Miyuki, no podía hacerlo sintiéndose culpable y odiándose a si misma. Solo fue a su departamento y perdió comunicación con todos, incluyendo a Rena.

Algunas horas más tarde ya sin conciencia se encontraba Sayaka en un bar bebiendo como si no tuviera fondo a pesar de la pelea, solo tenía el labio roto y cualquier líquido compuesto de esa sustancia que se apodera completamente de la voluntad ajena era bienvenido.

–Mira, es la enana– Unos viejos amigos hacen acto de presencia coincidiendo en el mismo lugar, al verla se sentaron junto a ella. Mientras, alguien veía desde la barra con un cigarrillo en la mano y una copa de un fino y caro whiskey, una escena muy común en un lugar así y se interesa por el tema ya que le da la gana hacerlo.

–Hola poli.– Dice el otro de los sujetos.

Sayaka solo se encontraba sentada como inerte con su rostro lleno de culpa y remordimientos sintiéndose la las miserable de las personas, traicionada por quienes nunca se imaginó, simplemente abatida por los hechos y completamente alcoholizada. Llevaba varios días sumergida en la depresión y había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había intentado olvidar bebiendo sin límite alguno. Queriendo escapar de su realidad y de la más dolorosa de las traiciones, sin éxito llego hasta ese lugar.

Los hombres se miraron un poco desconcertados al no ver reacción en ella y el cómo los ignora.

–Oye.– Hacían señas, la sacudían un poco pero Sayaka parecía un trapo.

Por fin voltea a verlos, dándose cuenta que ya no está sola, en la esquina de ese bar. Como puede se intenta poner de pie pero uno de los sujetos se lo impide jalándola y rodeándola por detrás del cuello fraternalmente.

–Adonde crees que vas Poli–

Sayaka no responde, solo observa con desgano y sus ojos apagados a esos tipos sentándose de nuevo al ser jalada para que lo hiciera.

–Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Poli–

–No me llames poli. – Al fin responde cansada de escuchar esa molesta palabra. –No soy más un oficial no soy más nada…–

Los sujetos voltean a mirarse sonriéndose uno al otro, levantándose y levantando con ellos a la ex agente.

Quien miraba del mostrador vio como la sacaron y la llevaron a la parte lateral, un callejón para ser exactos.

–Vamos a arreglar unas cuantas pendientes.– Uno de ellos se tronaba los dedos mientras el otro la avienta y la hace chocar contra la pared. –Esto es por mi motocicleta–

A panas si podía mantenerse de pie, parecía no tener la intención de defenderse. Uno de los sujetos se acercó a ella tomándola de la cabeza con una de sus manos y disfruto degeneradamente lamiéndose los labios el golpe que le dio en el rostro. No cayó al piso por que la mantuvo sujeta de la cabeza y así consecutivamente recibía golpe tras golpe en distintas partes del cuerpo por parte de los dos sujetos.

Dejándola caer al piso al fin, Sayaka solo veía borrosamente a sus agresores pero en realidad no le importaba morir, es más, creía que le hacían un favor.

–¡Hey!–

Un sorpresivo golpe con un tubo que nadie sabe de dónde saco la persona extraña que llego deja inconsciente de manera inmediata a uno de los tipo en el piso. –Parece que no son tan valientes después de todo–

–¡Maldito!– Exclama el otro tipo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe que lo hace caer al piso.

Aquella persona no pudo esperar más tiempo la llegada de la policía, así que actuó por su cuenta. Con los sujetos el piso y las sirenas de las patrullas al fin escuchándose cada vez más cerca. Se para junto a Sayaka, quien ve un rostro bastante conocido pero borroso antes de quedar semi inconsciente.

–¿Cómo fuiste a terminar así?, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?– Pregunto mientras la forzaba a levantarse para salir de ahí.

Los policías llegaron y vieron como estaban las cosas.

–Es el agent- ¡auch!–

El policía recibe un codazo por parte del otro policía para que guardara silencio. Todo Japón supo de la tragedia y de corporación en corporación el altercado con su compañera y el mismo director.

–Estará bien, yo me hacer cargo de ella. – Dijo quien la salvo de morir golpeada. –Solo llévense esos tipejos–

Sin decir nada más, la saco de ahí y la subió a un lujoso auto poniéndolo en marcha y mirándola constantemente. La llevo primero al hospital donde prácticamente llego inconsciente pero más por todo el alcohol acumulado en varios días. La llevo después a un departamento bastante lujoso y muy cómodo. La introdujo a una de las habitaciones y cuido de ella toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente, abrió con dificultad sus ojos sintiendo inmediatamente un dolor intenso por todo su cuerpo, eran las primeras horas sin alcohol en su cuerpo y ya sentía estragos.

–Eres bastante resistente, ¿siempre me pregunte si de verdad eres humano? –

Sayaka escucha una voz que hace mucho no escuchaba y con dificultad gira su cabeza, solo para ver a dicha persona sentada en un sillón no muy lejos de ella.

–¿Momo,-ka? –

–¿Si no soy yo quien? – Dijo poniéndose de pie ayudándola a sentarse ya que parecía no poder hacerlo.

–¿Dónde estamos? –

–En mi departamento–

–¿Tu departamento? –Sayaka miraba a todas partes y lujo era una palabra que se quedaba corta. – ¿Qué eres tú, Yakusa? –

–Ja ja, no pierdes tu sentido del humor ¿huh?, me dedico al medio del entretenimiento, canto, bailo acabo de llegar del extranjero.–

–Oh…–

–Ven, el almuerzo está casi listo, o ¿quieres ducharte primero? –

–Creo que me duchare primero, sí. – Sayaka no podía coordinar bien aún sus ideas, efecto natural de la paliza y el alcohol.

–Y sí que te hace falta, te confundí con una vagabunda–

–Creo que sería más feliz sí lo fuera. – Responde dejándose ayudar para llegar al regadera.

–No entiendo que dices, pero ya hablaremos después–

Con pasos adoloridos, logra llegar Sayaka a la cocina de su amiga en su departamento de lujo después de haberse duchado con dificultad una hora después.

–Hey, estas de vuelta, ¿te sientes mejor? –

–La verdad no, ¿Dónde estamos? –

–En las afueras de Osaka–

–¿QUEEEEEEEE? –

–Lo que oyes, me sorprendió verte entrar a ese bar–

–¿Cómo llegue?, lo único que recuerdo es haber ido a la comandancia y creo que pelee con Jurina, –Momoka arquea una ceja al escuchar un nombre nuevo y la forma en que lo hizo, pero la deja continuar con su explicación. –Me subí a mi moto y ya no recuerdo más–

–Ooooh, ¿así que estas son las llaves de una bella moto que vi fuera del bar? –

–Sí.– Responde sobando su cabeza con una de sus manos.

–¿Qué hay de ti? –

–¿Yo? yo…–

–¿Eres policía? –

–No–

–Entonces ¿por qué los sujetos del bar te llamaban así?–

–Solía ser agente,… y tengo un rango de segundo Sargento.– Responde con un evidente malestar en su rostro.

–Ooh, más que un simple policía. Y, ¿ya no lo eres? –

–Renuncie y no pienso volver.– Frunciendo el ceño sus facciones se ser descomponían con facilidad.

–Ahora entiendo porque la resistencia, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?–

–La forense, de la unidad donde trabajaba,… Murió–

–¿Y, tuviste algo que ver con ello? –

–En parte, me negué a salir de servicio con ella, la secuestraron y terminaron asesinándola.– Con amargura recuerda de pronto y la misma Momoka la desconoce. –Eso no es lo peor.– Dice apretando sus puños. –El director y…la Sargento Jurina lo sabían y aun así la entregaron como carnada a perros hambrientos–

Momoka vuelve a escuchar el nombre de "Jurina", de igual forma estaba consternada por la noticia.

–Ella…–

–No pude,….no pude decirle que realmente, que yo,…– Con su frustración mezclada con dolor y ante Momoka por fin se atreve a hablar de ello, pero divagaba de pronto y no parecía estar bien, se veía como una persona que pasa por un trauma y desvaría.

–A ver, espera tranquilízate, – Le decía Momoka mientras la hacía tomar asiento en una silla que parecía un peculiar banco, no quedaba muy alta pero si lo suficiente para no estará la par con Momoka, quien permaneció de pie. – ¿Quién era ella? –

–Mi, yu-ki…Watanabe Miyuki.– Ausente y con su voz cortada, le dice el nombre que muy bien conocen ambas. Ahora lo entiende todo y se siente mal, compartiendo la tristeza de su vieja amiga dibuja un gesto afligido.

Yamamoto no podía más, todo este tiempo se resistió sacar lo que llevaba dentro siendo presa del alcohol, todo este tiempo reprimió su debilidad pero no pudo contenerlo más. Lloraba como un niño pequeño y Momoka solo atino a abrazarla. Hundió su cabeza de cabello corto en su pecho y daba suaves palmadas en su espalda mientras escuchaba sus sollozos.

Mas es la sorpresa en Momoka, durante el periodo del colegio sabía de la perdición de Sayaka pero después del suceso del incendio, el polo norte parecía más cálido que la escuela en sí. Ahora, sabe de forma oficial lo que antes no se atrevió a decirle, Watanabe Miyuki fue, es y será su perdición eternamente.


	15. 15-13-Como el beso de Judas-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 13 – Como el beso de Judas –

Se dice que las personas guardan dentro de ellas una fuerza que en momentos de crisis se hace presente e incluso, es vital para sobrevivir. Esta oculta en lo más profundo de nosotros, se convierte en amor u odio y no todos han podido experimentar. Si se encuentra algo de igual o más valor se es capaz de obtenerlo a toda costa y defenderlo sin importar quien se interponga en el camino.

¿Cuánto puede amar una persona para olvidar y perdonar a otra? Cuando encuentras el objetivo y te conviertes en el de alguien más, no hay escapatoria. Hay que decidir por el mejor camino aún si no es el correcto.

*** 72 horas después del secuestro***

¿Qué es eso que se siente? Jurina se había aislado de todos. En la incomprensión de sus emociones y sentimientos estaba en algún lugar de su departamento en penumbras, sentada en el piso con su espalda recargada en la pared, sostenía su cabeza en una de sus manos que apoyaba en su rodilla. Nunca se había sentido de tal manera y por supuesto no iba a dejar que la vieran de esa forma y mucho menos Miku.

Con algunos golpes en el rostro, su alma estaba fraccionada y en este punto no sabía si el amor que siente a hacia Rena le hace bien o le hace mal. Las dos veces que discutió con su nombre en medio, las consecuencias fueron grandes. En esta ocasión le duele más haber golpeado a su amiga. Aunque Yamamoto no se encontraba en plenas facultades de igual forma no pudo contenerse al escuchar que insultaba a Rena.

Levanta su otra mano teniéndola en un ángulo donde solo agacho un poco su cabeza, tirando y haciendo eco con el ruido de una botellas de algún licor, dentro de su puño tiene la placa de Sayaka, la cual empuña con mucha mayor fuerza solo con recordar los hechos. No sabe dónde está, no tiene idea de adonde fue y sabe perfectamente que está herida por culpa suya, sabe también que jamás va a perdonarla y no volverá.

–Si tan solo,…– Decía mirando su mano empuñada con una ira bien guardada que incluso le impedía derramar lagrima alguna. Ni siquiera el alcohol ha hecho el efecto deseado. –Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo...–

De ante mano, sabía que era inútil y el no saber qué hacer en esta situación le frustraba más y se odiaba cada vez más. Se pone de pie y decide salir de ahí cuanto antes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en su automóvil lujoso camino a Nagoya.

***72 horas después del secuestro***

El sonido de alguna tubería de agua dañada hacia que sus gotas hicieran eco en un espacio de grandes dimensiones o al menos eso era lo que se podía percibir. Unos paso lentos pero presuntuosos se aproximan a una puerta y unas llaves abren la cerradura. En medio de una sala en la cual solo un rayo de luz brillante se colaba por una pequeña ventana, hacia visible a una figura descuidada y completamente cubierta y atada a una silla.

–¡HEY!, Despierta. – con una bofetada que ya ni duele hace que la figura cautiva mueva un poco su cabeza débil. –Me extrañaste. – La voz manipulada se seguía mofando de ella. No podía ver nada, algo cubría sus ojos. –Me dijeron que no has querido probar alimento, así que decidí venir a verte personal mente,… otra vez. –

–¿Quién, …e,..re…s? –

Muy débil y con mucha dificultad trata de hablar, de alguna forma comprende lo que ha sucedido solo que no se explica por que no la han encontrado, porque sigue atada a una silla y recibiendo cuanto golpe se les place.

–JA,JA, creo que después de todo mereces saberlo. – Quitándose el aparato que le hacía distorsionar su voz le hace saber quién ha planeado todo esto. –Cuanto tiempo, doctora–

–¡Tu!, – Expresa Miyuki levantando su cabeza en sorpresa al reconocer esa voz pero no le sirve de nada solo seguía el sonido de los pasos que le daban vuelta. –¿Por qué? –

–¿Y por qué no? – Dice en burla sintiéndola muy cerca de ella. –Debí dejarte ver como destruí a tu amigas, creen que estas muerta JAJAJAJAJA. Pero descuida no tardaran mucho en encontrar las pistas para saber que no es así y esto se pondrá más divertido–

–Sayaka tenía razón, no eres de fiar–

–Lo sé, – Dice acariciando un poco su cabeza y quita lo que la cubría. Le es difícil ver así que arruga sus ojos sensibles a la luz que aun que poca, le lastima. De pronto la toma del cabello y lo jala hacia atrás manipulado su cabeza de manera agresiva. –Sayaka es muy astuta y te voy a mostrar un lado de ella que no conocías. Ahora come que no me sirves muerta, aún, ¿entiendes? –

Soltando su cabeza también agresivamente, Miyuki la mira agotada y con enojo mientras ella sonreía. Alguien se entromete de igual forma con su voz distorsionada.

–La habitación esta lista. –

–Bien preciosa, sé que tu príncipe no tarda en venir así que debes de estar presentable llevas tres días sin asearte, ¡Llévatela! –

***Departamento de Momoka***

Después de haber escuchado el relato de su amiga incluso siente que también odia a la tal "Jurina". Pero se sentía un poco molesta y defraudada por la actitud derrotada de Sayaka.

–¿Por eso te embriagaste todo este tiempo y casi dejas que te mataran esos dos tipos? – Al no obtener respuesta y solo verla en el otro lado del comedor chistea haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –No conocía esa parte tan débil ¿y que sigue ahora?–

Momoka interrogaba a Yamamoto después de verla un poco más tranquila sin embargo, ella no se caracteriza por compadecerse de las emociones de las personas. Es algo cruda con las verdades, aunque con Sayaka se contiene un poco más.

–No lo sé. – Responde meneando la mezcla de un fino y caro café importado con su cuchara.

–¿Piensas sentarte a esperar tu muerte? –

–No suena mal–

–Que patética ¿Te propongo algo?–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–¿Quieres hacer una canción para mí? –

–¿Qué?, no–

–Piénsalo, te ofrezco cambiar tu mundo y sé que puedes hacerlo, además quiero que la cantes con migo. – Dijo con honestidad en su rostro. – Además me debes un favor–

–Tan ruin como siempre, ¡Auuch!–

Sayaka movió un poco su cuerpo para recargar sus codos sobre la mesa, acción que hacía notar que está bastante dañada físicamente.

–No puedes culparme, de alguna forma he llegado adonde estoy ahora.– Cruzando una pierna daba un sorbo arrogante a su taza de café.

–Hace muchos años que no escribo y no he vuelto a tocar un instrumento–

–Vamos por favor. Tu talento es natural y siempre admire eso. Fuiste una gran inspiración en mi vida–

–¿Fui? –

–Bueno, no esperes que te diga "eres" cuando tienes pensamientos suicidas–

–Ya ya, está bien–

–¿Qué está bien?¿Lo pensaras?–

–Lo haré–

–Excelente, a decir verdad me gusta más producir, estar detrás de, hacer nacer algo nuevo. – Dice como toda una empresaria. –Querida, es hora de que el mundo te conozca–

–Exagerada–

–Ahhh~ Yamamoto ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? para empezar debemos trabajar en ese autoestima–

–Para empezar debo recuperar mi motocicleta–

–La mande traer, estate tranquila, debes descansar y reponerte para que comiences a derrochar tu talento. –

–Gracias–

Responde Sayaka riendo con desgano conforme ve que la chica exótica elegantemente vestida se levanta de su silla.

–Voy a Salir, siéntete como en casa y descansa–

Sayaka dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, no sabía cómo se sentía pero lo que si sabía era que ver a su vieja amiga era reconfortante.

***Nagoya***

Conduciendo por las calles de esa ciudad tan peculiar, Jurina buscaba la casa de Rena en la dirección que antes le había proporcionado. De pronto, en una propiedad bastante descuidada pero de fina estructura ve a su maestra con vestimenta harapienta arreglando su jardín pero de igual forma hermosa. Estaciona su coche el cual le avisa con el sonido de las llantas sobre la tierra a Rena que alguien llega. Pronto reconoce el auto y su corazón siente una emoción inigualable.

–Hey–

–Jurina–

–Hola–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Quería verte–

Jurina vestía un poco descuidada, no lo normal para como estaba acostumbrada verla durante su estancia en la universidad. Al acercarse a ella nota un ligero aroma a alcohol y de inmediato cae en cuenta que las cosas no andan bien.

–¿Te sientes bien? –

Pregunta ella con serenidad para no tratar de verse tan exigente al ver el estado en el que Jurina la visitaba.

–Rena…–

Rena ve en ella una gran preocupación así que solo estira sus brazos para abrazarla, sintiendo su barbilla en su hombro y un abrazo correspondido un poco más fuerte de lo habitual Rena solo se deja vencer por tal fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rena llevo de la mano a Jurina la cual estaba muy seria y con un rostro muy triste. Le pide que espere un poco en la sala bastante desordenada. Jurina se quita su chaqueta y la deja sobre el respaldo del sillón. Rena vuelve algunos minutos después y le ofrece una taza de té helado sentándose a un lado de ella. Jurina lo toma y da algunos sorbos sin quitarle la vista a la taza. Rena era bastante paciente ante ella pero ciertamente la curiosidad sobre algunas actitudes le hace sentirse ansiosa.

–Rena…–

De pronto Jurina deja la taza en la mesita de centro y tal cual bajo la mirada de una niña en un apuro gesticula muecas en sus labios al atreverse a mírala.

–¿Si? – Rena la mira atenta y con una calma apacible.

–He hecho algo muy malo–

Amplia un poco sus ojos y de igual forma deja su taza sobre la mesita, pero inmediatamente vuelve a su rostro sereno.

–¿Quieres contarme? –

Jurina la miraba frustrada, impotente, en verdad quería hacerlo pero sabía que no podía y no sabía por dónde empezar.

–yo….yo…–

Ante su indecisión y la dificultad para hablar, Rena vuelve ser comprensiva y trata de que su curiosidad no traicione su estabilidad.

–Está bien –

–¿Eh? –

–Ya me lo dirás después–

Jurina suspira y juega un poco con su mirada, siente un alivio pero aun así se siente mal. Se está cansando de su doble vida y más de su doble moral no es justo para nadie ni mucho menos para Rena.

–¿Puedo quedarme contigo un par de días? –

–Por supuesto, aunque tendrás que ayudarme a poner este lugar en orden–

–Lo haré–

Entre poner y quitar una cosa, la carga emocional de Jurina disminuía conforme se dejaba llevar por tan imponente presencia de su maestra. Siempre era placentero poder deleitar sus ojos con la figura resplandeciente de ella. Al caer la noche a un carecía de focos en algunas áreas de la casa, cosa que perturbaba a Jurina que pese de sus múltiples habilidades la oscuridad no era uno de sus puntos a presumir.

–Solo tengo disponible una habitación por ahora, ¿te importa si duermes conmigo? –

–No, al contrario. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá por eso no hay problema–

–Claro que no, una visita mía jamás dormirá en un sofá–

–Gracias–

–¿Traes ropa? –

–Sí, bueno algo–

Rena proporciono una pijama fresca, acomodo la cama e invito a Jurina a escabullirse dentro. Solo duermen una muy cerca del a otra, Rena abraza a Jurina y Jurina se recarga en su regazo. Mientras dormía, Rena contemplo como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Se preguntaba con preocupación ¿Qué era lo que está afligiendo a alguien tan joven de tal manera para llorar en sus sueños?

Mientras contempla ese rostro que aun dormido se ve afligido, innumerables pensamientos se forman en su mente. Era curioso como disfrutaba de la compañía de este extraño ser. A pesar de ser siempre reservada y solitaria, Jurina tenía algo que la hacía salirse de sus estrictas reglas. Quizá su inocencia, su convicción o la chispa de inmadurez le parece para su sorpresa atractiva. A veces es bastante formal y no parece tenerla edad que dice y en un par de ocasiones llevo sus sentidos a conocer un éxtasis que jamás había experimentado como todo un adulto ¿Cómo puede caber todo eso en alguien? Y, ¿Cómo es que ella se dejó vencer por Jurina? Quizá es tiempo de dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar a disfrutar la vida, quizá por eso Jurina ha llegado a su oscura vida. Que rara es la vida que todo te lo da y todo se lo lleva.

***Comandancia***

Sae caminaba hacia los laboratorios del área forense desde la planta más alta del edificio. Las cosas aun eran tensas pero cada quien seguía con su trabajo, todos excepto dos agentes. Sus escritorios han estado intactos desde hace ya un par de días, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionar nada.

A decir verdad, es mejor que ninguna de las dos este por aquí, al parecer Jurina decidió tomarse los días que más que voluntarios fueron una orden directa, y de Yamamoto ni hablar, renunció. Sin embargo sabe de la indispensabilidad de ambas y por ahora no quiere presionar a Jurina. La comándate sigue su camino hacia la planta baja, alguien tiene que darle el informe de los recientes hechos.

*Planta baja*

Las puertas automáticas del área forense se abrían al paso de la tarjeta de seguridad de la comandante. Saludando a todo el que se encontraba en su paso llega a la morgue. De pronto un sentimiento la estremece al ver trabajar de espaldas a la actual forense le recuerda un poco a su especial doctora Miyuki piensa que si ella se siente así, ¿Cómo se han de sentir sus otros dos elemento?

–Doctora–

–Comándate, pase usted–

–Con permiso–

–Dígame, ¿que la trae a las entrañas de este departamento? –

–Necesito los informes del incidente con la anterior forense–

–El sargento Matsui…–

–No, ella no está aquí por ahora y nadie se ha tomadora molestia de darme algo–

–Supongo que en verdad es grave lo ocurrido…–

–Supones bien, ¿Qué es eso?– Sae, pregunta curiosa al ver una bolsa trasparente en la que se suelen guardar evidencias.

–¿Eh? ¡Oh! Eso…–

–Si–

–Son las pertenencias que no se alcanzaron a deshacer en el incendio–

–¿Pertenencias de la doctora… Watanabe? –

–Así es–

Sae tomaba entre sus manos aquella bolsa de plástico con un par de objetos quemados, entre ellos una pulsera corroída por el fuego y unos aretes.

–¿Por qué no está esto en el archivo muerto? –

–El director me los ha pedido–

–Oh, comprendo ¿Puedo hacérselos llegar yo?–

–Claro, aquí tiene. – le entrega un folder con barias hojas, –Esta es la física para el archivo muerto y la digital la acabo de enviar por correo, le advierto que hay fotos muy perturbadoras–

–Descuide, con permiso–

Sae se dispone a regresar a su oficina dispuesta a cerrar este caso de una vez por todas y comienza a revisar el reporte de la forense en turno con la pequeña bolsa en su mano.

–¡Comandante Sae! –

–Oh, agente Fukushi ¿Qué ocurre? –

–Le entrego mi reporte del incidente en el callejón del hospital, bueno lo que va hasta hora–

–¿Alguna novedad? –

–Pues sí y no–

–¿Cómo es eso? –

Sae se para en seco al escuchar tan burda respuesta de una oficial.

–Llevamos un par de horas tratando de hacer que una de nuestras sospechosas diga algo pero ni su nombre hemos podido obtener–

–¿Cómo? ¿Tienen a alguien en interrogatorio y no lo sabía? –

Sae se sorprende de cómo su autoridad de pronto es pisoteada, nadie le informa nada últimamente.

–Bueno, nos hemos tomado la libertad de hacer algunas cosas, hemos tomado algunas muestras de una herida que tiene en la cabeza y algunas manchas en su ropa, es como una vagabunda pero no parece que lo sea–

–No puedo creerlo, ¿nadie respeta mi autoridad aquí? –

Sae seguía sin creérselo, pero a la falta de sus investigadoras alguien tenía que tomarla iniciativa.

–Ahh pues, este…–

–Una me renuncia, otra se toma descanso y me asesinan a otra, y ustedes…–

–Sentimos mucho no ser tan eficientes–

–Olvídalo, iré a la sala de interrogatorios, manda llamara la psicóloga–

Sae llega a la sala de interrogatorios directo a cabina de observación donde se encuentra con el agente Ryouha.

–Comandante–

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–Nada, no podemos hacer que hable–

Sae no dice nada al respecto, mira a la chica sentada en la silla con sus manos esposadas y un evidente desinterés. Contempla por un momento la situación y sale de ahí para ir dentro de la otra habitación. Entra y se para frente a ella, quien la ignora rotundamente.

–Soy la Comandante Sae, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Sae llevaba consigo una botella de agua, la chica tenía los labios secos y parecía no haber ingerido alimento. Pone la botella en la mesa frente a ella pero ella solo la mira con un desgano impresionante no emite ningún sonido pero se saborea el agua. –¿Has comido algo? – Era evidente que no, Sae sabe que es el tipo de personas que no dirá nada así le quemen los pies así que cambia la jugada.

La chica solo mira pero su vista caes aparte del agua a la pequeña bolsa que un tenía la comandante en su mano, parecían metales quemados, corroídos.

Deja la botella ahí y sale de la sala, la chica se inquieta por lo que vio y por el tipo de preguntas y el trato que le han dado, y hace decidía entre beber un poco de agua o seguir con un extraño orgullo.

–Comandante ¿me mandó llamar?–

–Doctora, sí. Quiero que observe a esta persona, la llevaremos aun celda preventiva, ahí podrá verla por las ventanas–

–¿Hace cuánto está aquí? –

–La vi entrar–

–¿Que opina? –

–Pues, tiene un poco de ansiedad además ella miro con atención esa bolsa que trae en sus manos–

–¿Esta? –

–Sí, creo que debería comer–

–Sí, lo mismo creí, Fukushi–

–Si–

–Vaya por algo de comida, que se alimente y manténganla en resguardo en una celda preventiva. Debo arreglar otros asuntos pero las veré más tarde de nuevo en interrogatorio–

–Si comandante–

****Casa de Rena****

Cerca del mediodía, después de haber dormido tan plácidamente Jurina se sumerge en una tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba después del suceso que le había arrebatado el sueño. Dormir junto a Rena más allá del contacto sexual fue como recordar su infancia cuando se escabullía a la cama de su madre. Pero de ninguna forma podía verla como tal. Justo ahora, contempla la espalda de la maestra que acomoda los cuadros en la pared de la sala mientras ella cargaba con una caja de tamaño considerable repleta de acumuladores de polvo.

Deja la caja en el piso y se acerca sigilosamente a ella, no hace nada, solo permanece a ahí esperando que Rena note su presencia, pero precisamente no es la personas más vivas que conoce. Es bastante distraía así que demora algunos segundos sentir que Jurina ha vuelto y que está detrás de ella.

Se gira al sentir su presencia encontrándose unos ojos brillantes clavados sobre ella, lasciva sin emitir sonido alguno pero no le incomodaba. La inquieto por un instante, pero sonríe siendo ella ahora quien hace dudar a Jurina de su convicción provocando en ella retroceder un poco cuando Rena avanzo hacia ella. Rena acaricia sus brazos conforme subía sus manos hacia sus hombros, sabía perfectamente a donde iría este momento.

Bajo sonrisas cómplices y únicamente su mímica seductora, se provocaban una a la otra con caricias prudentes. Haciendo nula la distancia se intercambiaban muestras de afecto que poco a poco encendía el deseo y la necesidad de complacer sus más bajos instintos. Jugando con la distancia de sus labios apenas si rosándolos ligeramente Rena hacia que Jurina retrocediera y en medio de su juego la condujo hasta donde tenía planeado, el sofá.

Jurina siente ese borde en sus bien formadas pantorrillas, y de pronto siente un ligero empujón que la hace sentarse quedando las manos de Rena en sus hombros y las de ella en el sofá, viendo hacia arriba sus miradas chocan. Rena, dibujando un camino perfecto con sus yemas de los dedos índice y anular por encima de la blusa de Jurina sube tomando el control de la barbilla. Muestra un lado enteramente seductor que le hace tragar saliva cuando lentamente acercaba su rostro al suyo y de reojo ve como una rodilla de Rena se hunde a un costado de su pierna en el sofá.

La vestimenta de su conjunto colgado le permitía adaptarse bien a esa posición tan atrevida. Una Mujer completamente desarrollada yace en sus piernas y se ha apoderado de sus labios robándose el oxígeno y mezclando sus fluidos en una lucha incesante de placer. Era suya, gobernada por el arrebato de Rena podía permitirse acariciar más de su espalda, un toque preciso que acaricia sus glúteos y se deslizan delineándola por completo.

Las palmas de sus manos se extendían ampliamente para no perder detalle de aquella figura que estaba encima. Oprimía su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo excitante la posición que a pesar de ser libre en su tacto era controlada por Rena. El pulso de su deseo palpitaba en los dedos que exploraban su curiosidad y que solo terminaban en su mutuo placer. Las suaves caricias de Rena sobre el rosto alternadas con su nuca que de pronto jalaba un poco su cabellera, y el cómo se aferraba a su espalda hacían batalla contra las fuertes manos de Jurina. Tomando su cintura no le permitía alejarse de su cuerpo sintiendo como todo eso las conducía hacía un deleite extasiado. Es increíble como el tiempo no existe, como solo existen ellas en este instante. No hay nada en sus mentes únicamente son conscientes de lo que hacen y con quien lo hacen. El misterio de sus enigmáticas personalidades se hace presente, el secreto de lo tocado y lo que se puede tocar cada vez es más inherente y descarado. Todo lo de aquel sillón estorbaba y su necesidad les hizo deshacerse de ello en medio de la inconciencia.

Para su mala suerte, el sonido de su celular que de igual forma vibra en su pantalón interrumpe aquel momento, sabe que no puede ignorarlo y detienen su acto para atender a quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea. Haciéndose para atrás y sentándose a un lado de ella Rena la deja hablar, se levanta y se aleja un poco para darle privacidad.

 _[–¿Si, hola? – Aun exaltada responde tratando de que no se escuchara así._

– _Agente, ¿La interrumpí haciendo algo? –_

– _No, no dígame–_

– _Te necesito Jurina–_

– _¿Ahora? –_

– _Aun eres oficial activo y tu descanso término–_

– _Y, que hay de… –_

– _¿Yamamoto? No la encuentro por ningún lado. Necesito que vengas–_

– _No estoy en Tokio–_

– _¿En dónde estás? –_

– _En Nagoya–_

– _¿Y qué espera agente?, ¿que vaya por usted? –_

– _Eh…no no, salgo para allá–]_

La llamada se corta abruptamente, es obvio que la comandante no está de buen humor ella solo guarda de nuevo su celular y mira a Rena con su rostro afligido con el que había llegado antes.

–¿Qué ocurre Jurina? – Rena vuelve y se sienta aun lado de ella.

–Debo irme, pero volveré, solo espera un poco más, por favor–

No le gustaba esa cara de aflicción, pero entiende y asienta con su cabeza dándole espacio y viendo en ella ese toque de madurez que le encanta. Jurina sale rápidamente pero Rena se queda preocupada por tanto misterio que comenzaba a ser un poco molesto. Mira el reloj de su pared y genera una mueca de insatisfacción. Quedarse con la duda no es de sus sentimientos favoritos, rápidamente se pone de pie y trata de despejar su mente intentando continuar con el acondicionamiento de su sala pisando sin querer una prenda en el suelo.

Jurina salió tan de prisa que olvido su chaqueta, Rena sonríe al verla y la toma entre sus manos detectando el particular aroma de ella. Limpiando el caos recién hecho por la fiebre de ambas, la coloca en el perchero pero no la sostiene bien y cae al piso. Rápidamente la levanta pero en el acto, de una de las bolsas una pequeña cartera peculiar sale de ella. Cuelga la prenda asegurándose de que esta vez no caiga y pone su rodillas en el piso tomado con una de sus manos ese objeto cuadrado de piel. Con su otra mano levanta uno de lados. En menos de un segundo tira el objeto al piso y se lleva sus manos cubriendo su boca junto a sus ojos amplios llenos de impresión.

Dentro de la pequeña cartera, estaba a la vista una placa, forjada en acero con los bordes bien hechos del escudo del departamento de policías de Tokio y en la parte de abajo el titulo rotulado de Sargento. Lo que más le ha impactado es la foto del lado contrario de la placa, es Sayaka además de ser una placa muy bien conocida para ella.

Se siente mal, muy mal. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y a temblar, no se atreve mirar de nuevo ese objeto. Inevitablemente hace conjeturas en su cabeza, toma de nuevo la placa y se levanta del piso colocándolo en una de las bolsas de la chaqueta rápidamente.

***Comandancia***

Había trascurro varias horas de que Jurina atendió al llamado, y llego directamente a la oficina de su comandante Sae. Toca inmediatamente en cuanto se encuentra frente a la puerta y escucha su voz dándole el paso.

–Adelante–

–Comandante–

–Matsui, pasa–

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–Tenemos un sospechoso participe de los hechos en el callejón del hospital, el agente Kitagawa la relaciona por algunas pruebas tomadas que corresponden a las la sangre del tablón de madera. No quiere proporcionar información–

La comandante Sae deja de hacer lo que hacía poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia Jurina entregándole las hojas de lo poco que pudieron investigar sobre la chica.

–¿Y cuál es su delito? –

–Los agentes Fukushi y Kitagawa la atraparon la mañana de ayer mientras pretendía robar algunos medicamentos. Necesito que me ayudes en este caso–

– Esta bien, pero debo decirle que he considerado dejar la corporación–

–No puedo intervenir en tus decisiones, y puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana pero, ayúdame con este último caso–

–¿Por qué tiene interés en este caso como para hacerme venir? –

–Aparte de que es tu trabajo y tu caso, aun eres miembro activo... –

–Con permiso, iré a la sala de interrogatorios–

La actitud de Jurina era muy extraña, ya no estaba ese agente optimista y lleno de determinación, sus palabras sonaban vacías y se veía obligada a hacer lo que alguna vez lleno su vida.

***Sala Interrogatorio***

Jurina entra a la sala de interrogatorio con unas hojas en la mano, no hay mucha información así que hay mucho por hacer.

La interrogada gira su cabeza al escuchar la puerta del cuarto abrirse, siguiendo con la vista y al mismo tiempo los movimientos de Jurina, se encuentra por segunda vez ahí y no parece haber cambiado en lo absoluto.

–Sargento Jurina, – Se presenta. –Sin antecedentes ni registros de altercados, veo que usted no tiene nombre en este expediente en blanco–

–Tengo–

–¿Entonces? –

–No meda la gana decirlo–

–Vaya, actitud Yankie, de todas formas lo sabré. – La chica cruza sus brazos y más que sentirse acorralada hacía gestos de desinterés. –¿Dígame, en donde se encontraba usted entre las 6:30 y 8:00 de la noche?– Sin embargo el silencio le hacía saber a el agente que esto demoraría algún tiempo. –Bien, le diré conde estuvo. Usted se encontraba en el callejón del ala norte del hospital central no precisamente hablando con otra mujer, muy atractiva por cierto, o eso me dijeron, la cual la golpeo después de discutir…–

–Esa,…maldita. – Interrumpe con un chisteo.

–…Con, un objeto de madera y posteriormente usted le disparo. – Continua Jurina el relato del último informe realizado por Watanabe Miyuki mirando mientras miraba hacia la ventana como si tratara de comunicar algo sospechoso.

–Yo no dispare nada–

–Las vieron, hay testigos. –La sospechosa voltea su cara en signo de importarle poco pero Jurina nota en ella un resentimiento. –¿Eran cercanas cierto? –

–¿También le importa mi vida privada?–

–No, pero si lo que ocurrió ahí, ¿porque finge ser una Yankie?, ¿es intimidada?–

–Yo no dispare esa arma.– Se reserva a decir.

–¿Entonces quien lo hizo? –

–No lo sé–

–¿La están persiguiendo, a quien protege?, ¿por eso sobrevive de comida y objetos robados? –

***Cabina***

La negatividad la hacía impacientarse inusualmente y dentro de la cabina de grabación podían notarlo, Sae se encontraba ahí junto el agente Fukushi y la doctora Akane.

–Comandante, permita entrar. – Pide la Psicóloga.

Sae viéndose escasa de personal preparado y la ineficiencia de Jurina, suspira y da pie a que entre la Psicóloga

–Está bien, entra, – Sae le autoriza inmiscuirse ya que sabe de su profesionalismo y algo debió de ver que los agentes y ella no. –Jurina, – le habla por el auricular, –la psicóloga Akane va entrar–

Pronto, Akane ya estaba dentro y comenzó a hacer algunas observaciones como si de terapia se tratara, pero Jurina escuchaba con mucha atención recargada en el cristal con sus brazos cruzados.

–Takayanagui Akane–

–Ay no… otro policía. – Murmura con fastidio.

–No soy policía, soy Psicóloga–

–¡Ha! Un loquero, lo que me faltaba–

–Sí, uno. – Pronto Takayanagui le sigue el Juego, algo vio en ella que le pareció curioso. –Se necesita estar loco para entrometerse en la vida de los demás–

–Usted lo ha dicho–

–Sí, uno se entera de tantas cosas…–

Conforme Takayanagui se sienta, cae en cuenta de lo que hace, al principio frunció el ceño por lo que hacia la psicóloga, pero ahora sabe que es uno de sus trucos. Fraternizar de forma que no sepa que lo está haciendo, una jugada muy sucia de ellos.

–La gente suele sufrir por cosas innecesarias.– Dijo de pronto la acusada.

–Vaya que sí, lo bueno que existe gente como tú que parece no importarle lo que le suceda a los demás–

–A veces las cosas están fuera de nuestras manos manos.– De pronto la chica empuña sus manos como si recordara algo frustrada.

–Eso tiene un nombre–

–¿A sí? –

–Sí bueno, en definición pero a mí me gusta llamarlo cobardía–

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡yo no soy ninguna cobarde!–

–Tranquila, no estoy diciendo que lo seas. Una conducta muy común en los humanos sensibles es la evasión. Cuando saben que saldrán lastimados actúan con desinterés–

–¿Eso lo aprendió en los libros de su escuela? –

–¿Cómo sabe que está en los libros? –

–Lleve algunas materias sobre eso además creo que no me recuerda–

Akane la mira fijamente, desde que la vio en la mañana sabía que le era un poco conocida

–¡Oh! Tú eres la chica de la universidad en la que impartí una conferencia–

–La misma, quien diría que ahora sea parte de su material de conferencia–

–Mmmm, así que sabes de cómo va esto–

–Sí, y se lo que intenta–

–Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo que intento? –

–Quiere aparentar que es amable conmigo para no verse mandona como ella–

Jurina hacia muecas desde su lugar, a veces divertidas otras irónicamente pero trataba de no verse afectada por esta chica.

–Mmmm, vaya creo que eres muy inteligente pero no lo suficiente para lidiar con todo esto, estas aterrada, te consume el miedo y te sientes herida –

–Son solo suposiciones–

–No, lo he visto antes y lo estoy viendo ahora. Ella era muy importante para ti y ¿Se la llevaron? Puedo ayudarte–

–Usted no puede–

–¿Por qué no? –

–Esta,… muerta…– Era evidente su desánimo y frustración y también lo era como le dolía aquella circunstancia.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –

El tono de Akane era muy pasivo y suave, tanto que ha logrado meterse en la cabeza de esta chica y hacer que por fin avanzara la investigación.

–Solo lo sé–

–¿Estas en peligro, cierto?, confía en nosotros. Sé que no podemos devolverte eso tan valiosos que te fue robado pero podemos honrar su memoria, o podemos encontrarla. –

–No la encontraran–

–¿Por qué? –

La chica agacho su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Takayanagui hicieron eco en su conciencia, quizá lo que necesitaba no eran preguntas si no alguien que comprendiera o la hiciera comprender. Incluso la misma Jurina es cambia su expresión al escuchar sus palabras.

–Sí–

–¿Pudiste ver quién se la llevo? –

–Dos personas vestidas completamente de negro–

Jurina se entereza por el tema, quizá Sae tiene razón, pero no solo eso. Comienza a sospechar de algo más.

–Sí la querías, ¿Por qué huiste?–

Intervino Jurina sentándose y relajándose un poco para no parecer mandona. Después de esa respuesta vieron como las facciones de la chica se descomponían.

–Ella me lo pidió, cuando forcejeábamos y me golpeo para que supiera que no estaba mintiendo en su decisión de hacer ese trabajo alguien disparo por detrás de mí, y, y yo solo salí corriendo mareada de ahí–

–Hace un momento la has maldecido–

–Abecés también el amor maldice ser amor, no podía hacer nada, debía favores y le iba a pagar bien por ese trabajo–

–¿Qué tipo de trabajo? –

–De la vida fácil,...o eso me dijo…–

Por sus auriculares escuchan la orden de Sae para que salieran de ahí y lo hacen. Takayanagui y Jurina regresan a la cabina donde estaban los demás agentes y la comandante Sae.

–¿y bien? –

–La chica está asustada y acaba de pasar por un trauma–

–¿Está mintiendo? – Pregunta Jurina

–No, esta simplemente en un etapa de duelo y como bien sabe todo reaccionamos diferente. –

–¿Entonces? –

–Es obvio que está huyendo, lo mejor será mantenerla con nosotros bajo libertad condicionada pero parece que no tiene a donde ir. –

–Entiendo, Jurina–

–Si–

–Voy a pedirte que cuides de ella por hoy mientras consigo un lugar para resguardarla–

–¿Usted cree que sea necesario todo eso? –

–Lo creo–

–Está bien, por hoy está bien aunque creo que no soy de su agrado–

–No le queda de otra, y sabe que es lo que le conviene–

Sae las deja a ellas para ir con la interrogada para hablarle del trato. La chica parece haber tocado fondo por fin y acepta la ayuda.

***Departamento de Jurina****

Jurina la llevo con bastante desconfianza a su casa, la alimenta y le ofrece ropa limpia. Todo es manejado con confidencialidad y normalidad. A las afueras había un par de vehículos vigilando el departamento. La chica después de terminar de asearse entra a la sala observando el lugar, Jurina sabe que está ahí cuando se percató de ella con su mirada periférica mientras escribía algunas cosas en su portátil en la sala.

–¿Qué que te ofrece? –

–¿Vives sola? –

–Si…–

Jurina responde con desconfianza, antes no quería hablar y ahora es ella quien inicia la conversación.

–¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? –

–¿Cómo dices? –

–Que si puedo ayudarte en algo, no sé qué más hacer. De alguna forma debo agradecer–

–Está bien, no voy a cobrarte el favor–

La chica nota en su respuesta, un tono de voz muy distinto con el que la interrogó. Y se siente ahora apenada.

–Sé que esto es parte de tu trabajo, eres buena persona. Encontré esto en el piso, salía un poco de bajo de una puerta–

–Oh…–

Jurina de pronto no sabe qué decir, no es muy común escuchar halagos de delincuentes y menos de uno que lo veía como enemiga.

–Usted es alguien muy importante, ¿verdad? Ese es un título valiosos para que este en el suelo–

–No soy importante, los títulos no determinan si eres buena o mala persona.– La chica levanto del piso uno de los títulos que no tenían marco y que Sayaka guardo con todas sus demás pertenencias. –¿Sabes una cosa? –

–¿Qué? –

–Creo que si hay algo que si puedes hacer–

–¿Y qué es? –

–Ven acompáñame–

Jurina la lleva al armario que estaba en el pasillo donde guardaba todo tipo de objetos, justo de donde salió ese papel. Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz había muchas cosas el piso y los cuadros y fotos estaban apiladas arriba de un mueble.

–¿Todo esto es tuyo? – La chica miraba a todas partes, era una habitación pequeña, pero en ella estaban los trofeos y medallas con la leyenda "sargento", cuadros y muchas fotografías.

–Sí, olvide que debía ordenarlo y agradecería si me ayudaras al menos aponerlo todo en una caja–

–Claro– Ella comienza a levantar varias cosas y al llegar a un porta retrato se sorprende por lo que ve. –Yamamoto–

–¿Eh? – Jurina voltea en cuanto escucha el nombre de su compañera.

–Es Yamamoto Sayaka–

–Sí, así es ¿la conoces? – Jurina se acerca a ella extrañada e interesada por lo que pudiera obtener.

–Hum, la odiaba–

–¿Cómo es eso?–

–Ella era de la preparatoria de elite vecina de la mía–

–Si pertenecías a una escuela de elite ¿Qué haces desperdiciando tu vida? –

–¿usted no lo haría? –

–¿Qué cosa?

–Lo que sea por amor–

–Como se llamaba tu pareja–

–Aka...ri, Yoshida Akari–

–Ya veo, y tu–

–¿Yo que? –

–¿Cuáles tu nombre? –

–Mayu–

–¿Solo Mayu? –

–Ogasawara Mayu–

–¿Tienes familia? –

–¿Usted la tiene? –

–Si–

–Yo no–

–¿Qué es lo que tienen las escuelas de elite que las personas que conozco no tienen familia?–

–¿También conoce a la hija de la directora? –

–¿Watanabe Miyuki? –

–Si–

–¿Pero porque pone esa cara? –

–Ella está, muerta–

–¿Qué? –

El timbre interrumpe y Jurina se sobre salta un poco tomando inmediatamente su arma, sus padres saben que no está en casa y no les ha dicho que volvió por su inquilina que ahora protege. Mayu también se asusta pues su vida obviamente corre peligro.

–Tranquila, iré a ver, mantente cerca de mí–

–Está bien–

Jurina sale apresurada empuñando su arma a un costado de ella, se acerca a la puerta sin hacer ruido y se asoma por el mirador. Suspira por ver de quien se trata, todo está en orden pero no del todo, devuelve su mirada asustada a la puerta y oculta su arma en lo primero que encuentra mientras el timbre se escuchaba de nuevo. Torpemente abre la puerta y da la bienvenida.

–¡Rena! ¿Qué,… qué haces aquí? –

–Hola Jurina, me quede preocupada por ti y decidí venir a verte–

–¿Por qué no me avisaste? – Jurina en verdad estaba sorprendida.

–¿Está todo bien Jurina? –

–Sí, ¡Sí!–

–¿Te molesta que haya venido? –

–¡No! No, para nada–

–¿Quién es ella? –

–¿Ella? – Jurina voltea y ve a Mayu parada en el pasillo, por un momento dada la impresión se le olvido su protegida.

–Ogasawara Mayu, – ella misma se presenta y también intuye lo que está sucediendo. –Por qué no pasa, les preparare un poco de té–

–Gracias–

Rena entra conociendo ya el camino, y Jurina se queda petrificada en la entrada ¿Ahora que va a hacer? Se asegura de que su arma quede oculta y va con Rena a la sala. También la noto extraña así que no solo porque si ha viajado de Nagoya hasta su casa. Cuando se asoma un poco Rena está mirando por la ventana observando cómo se despide la tarde en aquel gran ventanal.

Regresa sus pasos recargándose en la pared y toma aire mientras piensa en lo que dirá, no puede verse dudosa. Pero tampoco puede revelar aun su verdadero oficio. Jurina toma valor y entra a la sala. Esta ves Rena si se percata que está ahí y sin voltear a verla le habla.

–¿Confías en mí, Jurina? –

–Claro,… por supuesto que lo hago–

Respondió caminando hasta ella y quedando a la par, hombro con hombro mostrando una inseguridad inusual.

–Olvidaste tu chaqueta–

–¿Y solo viniste a devolverla? –

–No, hay algo más–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–He venido atraer algo que quizá ocupas. – Sintiéndola a un lado de ella gira su cuerpo y Jurina hace lo mismo.

–¿Qué cosa? –

Rena la mira seriamente y de su vestimenta holgada, de la bolsa de su falda larga saca la pequeña cartera cuadrada. Extiendo un poco su mano hacia ella Jurina amplía sus ojos observando el objeto, levanta su vista hacia Rena que la mira de una forma que no sabe si es por el momento o lo que siente pero se siente muy diferente. Helada levanta una de sus manos y toma la cartera entre sus dedos un poco temblorosa. Sabe perfectamente que hay dentro y lo peor es que no es la suya, es la de Yamamoto.

–¿Qué ocurre Jurina? – Pregunta Rena viendo evidentemente descubierta una mentira. –¿No eres estudiante cierto? –

–N, no…–,

–¿No? –

–Rena, yo…–

–El té está listo,– Ambas chicas voltean. Ella se da cuenta de que algo extraño está sucediendo, –Yo, lo dejare aquí. Estaré en la habitación de huéspedes. –

Mayu aparenta retirarse pero solo camina algunos pasos y se queda de espaldas escuchando nada realmente, la habitación se queda en silencio. Rena voltea de nuevo hacia Jurina quien está mirando ahora hacia la salida de la sala pero no se percata que la chica no se fue, esta tan sumergida en su preocupación que ha comenzado a sudar frio.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo Jurina? –

–Esa placa no es mía... – Rena ladea un poco su cabeza cayendo ya en la impaciencia. –Es de… es,… le pertenece a Sayaka–

–Lo sé, es bastante obvio. Dijiste que confiabas en mí,… –

–Yo, yo, soy oficial de investigación. – Confiesa sin mirarla y camina hasta rodear el sillón sentándose en él. –Sargento para ser exacta…–

Bajo la mirada de escrutinio de Rena, muy seria y un tanto fría, sede un poco a la duda de nuevo y hace lo mismo que Jurina, pero se queda parada frente a ella. Ahora entiende muchas cosas en la actitud de ella y de sus compañeras.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –

–Eran órdenes superiores, no podía hacer mucho en realidad–

Responde sin mirarla, para ella todo se ha venía abajo. Cambiaba completamente su situación con Rena, solo que no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

–¿Hasta cuándo planeabas decirme la verdad? –

–No podía ponerte en riesgo, estamos en medio de un caso muy delicado–

–Entonces es por eso salieron tan repentinamente de España–

–Sí, así es ¿Estas enojada, por esto? –

Por fin Jurina la mira, sus ojos guardaban culpa pero una pena aún más grande detrás de ella o cual llama mucho la atención de Rena.

–Un poco. Jurina, ¿Qué es eso tan malo que hiciste, la razón por la que llegaste a mi casa y por lo cual te vez angustiada? – Jurina no responde, esquiva la mirada de Rena, bajando la vista moviéndose inquieta en su mismo lugar y su semblante empalidece. –Jurina, puedes contarme te aseguro que intentare entenderlo –

–Nuestra forense,… la forense, murió por mi culpa–

Rena amplía sus ojos ante aquella declaración, pero no le sorprende, sabe muy bien del trabajo de los oficiales y los traumas por los que pasan sin embargo debió ser duro para Jurina dado a la forma en que se ha estado comportando. Ogasawara se recarga de la pared de la impresión, estaba a cargo de una asesina. Pero debía permanecer en esa casa por su seguridad además que le ha llamado mucho la atención las fotos de Sayaka en el cuarto de tiliches de Jurina.

–¿Quién era ella? –

–Miyu,..ki.–

Responde ausente Jurina, y ahora Rena si se sorprende en verdad, eso solo puede apuntar hacia una sola cosa pero espera escuchar antes de especular.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –

–La entregue como una vil carnada. – Tanto Mayu quien seguía escuchando como Rena se estremecen de tal barbaridad, por parte de Rena se preguntaba ¿cómo es posible eso si se veían tan unidas en Barcelona? Con su rostro cayendo en amargura y sus ojos llenándose de pequeñas gotas cristalinas, Jurina habla por sí sola. –Había una alerta de atentado en contra de ella por ser la hija del director del departamento y el me lo hizo saber a mí pero no podía decírselo a nadie más quería que su plan fuera nuestro plan y que sucediera como ellos querían y así fue. Al final fallamos, el director me sacaría del caso y seguramente bajaría mi rango si desobedecía sus órdenes, tampoco podía decírselo a la comandante y mucho menos a…–

–Sayaka,… – Complementa Rena. –Te peleaste con ella, ¿o me equivoco? –

–Sí, no quiere verme y renuncio después de todo esto. No pude salvarla Rena. – Dice frustrada apretando sus puños, en los cuales, Rena se arrodilla frente a ella y los toma entre sus manos. –No pude devolvérsela con vida, ella, ellas– Mirándola con lágrimas gruesas en sus ojos y su voz ya cortada por la impotencia y el coraje más la amargura le revelaba la cruda verdad.

–Lo sé, de alguna forma me di cuenta cuando estuvieron en Barcelona–

–¿Comprendes lo que he hecho? –

–Sí Jurina, pero a veces no tenemos opción. – Rena responde pero clava sus ojos en ella un tanto perdidos como si se sumergiera en algún recuerdo, esos ojos que Jurina no ha podido descifrar y que la miraron alguna vez en España. –A veces por defender algo, a alguien somos capaces de todo, todo–

Su mirada vuelve en sí y la forma en la que dice esas palabras le da escalofríos a Jurina, Rena de pronto es muy seria y parece entender a la perfección el sentimiento.

–¿Qué sabes tú de eso? –

–Yo sé lo que es robarle la vida alguien,…– Confiesa vacía y escalofriante, hace que Jurina se queda sin palabras, solo se miran una a la otra, poco apoco se revela su verdadero ser ante ambas; orgulloso, enigmático, golpeado por las circunstancias, frívolo y malévolo, tan celosas de su pasado que lo descubren a cuenta gotas. Son tan similares y diferentes que ahora saben, son tal para cual. –Yo también confió en ti por eso te confió esto, ahora sabes que puedes contármelo todo–

Rena se pone de pie, hace que Jurina también lo haga, solo la incita a un abrazo cálido y lleno de compresión y amor. Afuera Mayu hacia muecas y sus ojos no permanecían quietos, pensaba en ciertas cosas que ahora puede entender también. Y para su mala suerte esta indirectamente involucrada.

En la sala Rena reconfortaba a Jurina entendiéndolo todo al fin, sosteniéndola en sus brazos de una forma protectora mira hacia las brillantes luces que sobresalen en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras daba leves golpecitos a la espalda de Jurina, ella refleja una mirada vacía y fría. Su rostro serio dibujaba un semblante que mezclado en la penumbra daba miedo. Era un rostro que Jurina no podía ver, la Rena que la sostenía en sus brazos no era precisamente la que conoce solo que, no se había dado cuenta de ello.

***OSAKA***

Sayaka había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco a las afueras del edificio lujoso de su amiga la estrella, aún quedaba un poco de luz antes de que se despidiera el día. No sabe si fue suerte o una maldición que la haya rescatado. Sus heridas aun duelen mucho, pero así intenta sentarse en el césped y recargarse en un árbol que se veía muy cómodo. Con dificultad lo hace y se dele mucho, más cuando lo hace. Quizá sus heridas del cuerpo son bastante dolorosas pero le es más insoportable la pena que lleva dentro de ella.

–¡Hey! Corazón ¿Qué haces en el piso? –Sayaka ve a su amiga que se acerca y cuando esta frente a ella se agacha.

–Momoka–

–No te levantes, solo te traje un obsequio. Lo dejare aquí, –Ella deja una libreta forrada de cuero muy bonita y elegante, de esas que usan los compositores. –Te dejare sola –

–¿Qué es? –

–Abre lo si te sientes lista–

Momoka se levanta y le giña un ojo después mira a su amiga por unos segundos, sacude su cabeza y la deja sentada sobre el pasto recargada en ese árbol frondoso. Ella suspira y toma la libreta, muy profesional por cierto. En ella hay una pluma muy peculiar, le recuerda a una que perdió en su sala de ensayos en la preparatoria, sonríe y no puede evitar hacer un puchero irónico acompañado de tristeza y aunque se resiste, una lágrima solitaria se le escapa ¿Qué pretende Momoka al llevar eso? ¿Torturarla con su pasado? O, ¿hacerle ver que por nada del mundo el pasado desaparece y hay que seguir adelante?

Ella se pone de pie con dificultad y va al interior del edificio, solo sigue su camino hasta llegar a lo que ahora era su habitación, en un pequeño escritorio deja la libreta pero al darle la espalda detiene sus pasos y gira su cabeza hacia ella, algo dentro de ella le hace sentir cosquillas en sus dedos y sin dudarlo más, termina por girar completamente, se sienta para retarse a sí misma y a su creatividad. Poniendo su voluntad en ello con su ceño fruncido y una mueca de sufrimiento comienza a escribir, relataba versos y secuencias de palabras que solo ella comprendía, pero poco a poco iba dándole forma a lo que se convertiría en un futuro prometedor.

***Casa de Jurina***

Después de ese cálido y extraño abrazo, Rena libera a Jurina y camina por la habitación para encender la luz, cuando lo hace mira Jurina aun parada y ausente, a lo cual regresa con ella y la hace sentarse.

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –

–Mejor, avergonzada pero mucho mejor–

–No deberías, comprendo lo difícil que debió haber sido ocultar todo esto–

–¿Lo dices en serio? –

–Sí, ya decía yo que sus notas y su agudeza deductiva en los análisis no eran normales para alguien de universidad–

–Tú también eres muy perspicaz–

–Lo sé, – Responde con arrogancia ante el alago. –Cuéntame desde cuando eres agente–

–Bueno, llevo alrededor de 6 años y 4 que me gane el título de agente, antes era solo oficial, admiraba a mi hermano y quería ser como él–

–¿Tienes una hermano? –

–Sí, he hice varias pruebas gane muchos méritos y después conocí a Sayaka y junto a ella…–

–En verdad ella importante en tu vida–

Llamándole la atención como en cada oportunidad que tenía, en cada oración que decía, salía a relucir el nombre de la chica

–¿Acaso son celos? –

–Para nada, aunque debo aceptar que es muy agradable y bonita, ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con ella?–

Rena deja a un lado el tema del hermano interesada más por su pelea con Sayaka y el estado de ánimo de Jurina.

–No sé dónde está–

–Si en verdad eres su amiga…–

–Ya sé ya sé, debería saber dónde está–

–No–

–¿No? –

–No, deberías saber "Como" encontrarla.– Jurina se queda callada por un momento Rena por enésima vez tenia rezón. –Evidentemente está herida y eso no puedes cambiarlo pero no pueden quedarse estancadas en el pasado ni perder una amistad tan valiosa–

–Mmmm, puede ser…–

–Lo es, los seres humanos somos maquinas maravillosas movidas por sentimientos y ustedes dos comparten uno de los más hermosos–

–¿Cuál? –

–La amistad Jurina, y eso no se gana fácil. Por cierto ¿Quién es ella? –

–¿Quién? –

–La chica que trajo el té que ya está frio–

–Oh, ella. Pues es una testigo y delincuente–

–¿Qué? –

–Bueno, la atraparon por delinquir pero en realidad solo está huyendo y me han pedido que cuide de ella mientras le encuentran un lugar más seguro. –

–Mmm, comprendo. No cabe duda que en verdad tu vida es muy peculiar–

Ambas sonríen un poco, Rena es lo bastante educada y comprensiva con Jurina al grado de hacerla respirar tranquila.

La chica de afuera, había permanecido escuchando la conversación todo este tiempo, decide ir a su habitación y dejarlas solas, ya es tarde ha comenzado a sentir mucho sueño. Justo cuando cierra la puerta cuidadosamente de su habitación las otras dos chicas salen de la sala y ahora, dadas las circunstancias la habitación para invitados estaba ocupada así que ocuparían la misma.

***Mañana Siguiente***

Alguien había madrugado y se encontraba tocando fuertemente el timbre del hogar de Jurina. Ella se encontraba en un plácido sueño profundo y comenzó a despertar cuando escuchaba la insistencia de quien se en entraba afuera.

–Buen, día…–

Era la comandante Sae quien estaba fuera, de pronto no sabe qué hacer y cree haberse equivocado de departamento sin embargo, se le hace peculiarmente conocida quien le recibe en la puerta.

–Hola, buen día– Responde Rena.

–Disculpe usted es…–

–Matsui Rena–

–Ahhh…–

–Pero pase, Jurina no debe de tardar en salir–

–Oh, gracias–

De un momento a otro ya estaba en la cocina robando una deliciosa taza de café en espera de Jurina.

–Buen día, – Saluda encontrándose una inusual escena en su cocina, incluso la chica que tiene a su cargo está ayudando. Rena no estaba cuando despertó, pero una maravillosa mezcla de aromas llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales anunciándole el desayuno. –Comandante–

–Agente, buen día, porque de acuerdo con esta bella señorita ya puedo llamarla agente–

–Sí, puede–

–Así que señorita Matsui, está usted de visita–

–Sí, aunque… –

–¿Que la hace venir aquí tan temprano comandante?– Jurina interrumpió lo que Rena iba a decir. Quizá leyó su mente y no esta lista aún para decirle que es su pareja, con todo esto que tienen encima. –No se preocupe por Rena, ella está enterada de todo–

–Supongo, pues vine a llevarme a nuestra testigo–

–Mayu, Ogasawara Mayu–

–Vaya, te ha confiado su nombre–

–Bueno, yo estoy lista para cuando usted lo disponga–

–Mmm, buena chica pues nos vamos ya, – Dice la Comandante. –Además Jurina, te espero a las 12:00 en punto en la comandancia hay que ir reclusorio, Edgar ha pedido hablar contigo–

–¿Edgar? –

–Sí–

Repentinamente, Rena hace un ruido estruendoso mientras lavaba los utensilios que ensucio mientras cocinaba, he hizo que las chicas voltearan a verla.

–¡Ah! Lo siento, tengo las manos resbalosas por el jabón.– Sonriente se disculpa por interrumpir.

–Entonces debo estar allá al medio día–

–Así es, ahora si no te importa me llevo a esta jovencita–

–Adelante–

Jurina, Sae y la chica testigo salen de la cocina dirigiéndose a la entrada, mientras se ponían cada uno sus zapatos seguían conversando hasta finalmente despedirse. Jurina vuelve a la cocina donde Rena preparaba un par de platos para que desayunara antes de irse.

–Siento mucho tener que estar fuera–

–Está bien, comprendo yo estaré esperándote siempre Jurina–

–Gracias–

***Auto de la comandante***

Dentro del auto, Sae conducía tranquilamente, en silencio Mayu veía como pasaban los edificios y de pronto tuvo una duda.

–Adonde me van a llevar–

–¿Mmmh? Pues, a una casa de seguridad a las afueras después de que termine el interrogatorio, ¿podrías darme una libreta que está en la guantera? –

–Oh, si–

Accidentalmente, al sacar la pequeña libreta de recordatorios tira algo más que había dentro.

–¿Qué es esto? –

Pregunta levantando una pequeña bolsa, recuerda haberla visto antes cuando la comandante entro a interrogarla.

–¿Qué cosa? –

–esto–

–Ah, es evidencia de otro caso–

–¡Oh! –

Expresa y mira con atención la bolsa no se atreve a ver más allá de lo que hay a la vista en la sucia bolsa de plástico así que la devuelve, solo que se había dado cuenta ya de algo.

***Casa de Jurina***

Mientras degustaban sus alimentos, Rena no pierde la oportunidad de inmiscuirse un poco más en los asuntos de Jurina.

–¿Y quién es ese tal Edgar? –

–Es un extranjero que detuvimos hace ya varios meses–

–¿Y, de donde es? –

–Es de España, Barcelona para ser exactos–

–Oooh ya veo–

–Él es la razón por la que fuimos a España y gracias a él te he conocido–

–Vaya que es todo un caso–

–¿Qué sucede? – Rena de pronto pierde su vista y parece pensativa.

–Nada, solo creo que la vida nunca dejara de sorprenderme–

–Bueno, iré a ves,…tirme~…–

Un poco intrigada pero acostumbrada a esa actitud misteriosa, Jurina se levanta de la mesa para ir a su habitación a vestirse como su profesión se lo manda.

–Adelante, ve–

Se sentía raro, Jurina sale de la cocina, cuando llega a su habitación va directo a su closet y saca su uniforme, el oficial. Debido a la visita en el reclusorio debía vestir oficialmente, traje negro con su saco el cual tiene algunos galones y el escudo del departamento al que pertenece. Su Camisa blanca, su arma en la cintura y su placa del otro lado enganchada en su cinto y no podía faltar aun falda que ceñía su caderas a media pierna. Tentación pura en hora de servicio. Se miraba a sí misma en el espejo viendo como ella misma no se percibe ya como un oficial. El suceso con Miyuki y con Sayaka se había llevado su motivación de servir a la justicia y ansia que todo esto termine pronto.

–¿Ese es tu uniforme? –

–¿Eh? – Jurina se sorprende un poco, no se dio cuenta en que momento Rena entro a la habitación. Es la primera vez que Rena la veía de tal manera, pero hay algo muy extraño en la atmosfera, el brillo de Rena no está, y se acerca lentamente hacia ella. Siente como unos escalofríos le recorren todo el cuerpo bajo esa mirada fría de cierta forma. –¿Rena? –

Rena, al estar frente a ella acaricia ligeramente uno de sus hombros mirando todo el atuendo llegando sus dedos hasta el escudo del saco.

–Te queda, casi perfecto–

–¿Casi? –

Rena la mira saliendo de su trance, no debía haber dicho eso, se sacude un poco y sonríe ligeramente.

–Olvídalo, ve a trabajar que la justicia espera y yo estaré esperando por ti–

–Mmm–

Jurina da algunos paso pero no dejaban de mirarse había algo en ese momento que las conectaba pero al mismo tiempo las distanciaba, era una sensación bastante extraña.

–¡Jurina! –

–¿Si? –

–Espera, – Rena se acerca hasta ella, y después de mirarla fijamente a los ojos deja una marca invisible de sus labios en la mejilla derecha. –Ahora si ya puedes marcharte–

–Ooh, gracias–

Jurina se vuelve muy dócil y sumisa ante la presencia de la maestra, incluso la ha animado a buscar de nuevo a Yamamoto. De ninguna manera posible lo que siente hacia ella puede ser malo. Sube a su auto y se pone en marcha para llegar a la comandancia e ir por un apoyo para visitar la prisión.

***Comandancia***

Ella arriba a las instalaciones y va directo a la sala de interrogatorios donde ya está Mayu la delincuente que se volvió testigo con la Comandante Sayaka y el agente Ryouha hablando. Llega a la cabina que está detrás de la gran ventana donde solo se pueden ver reflejados los que están ahí dentro.

–¡Jurina San! –

Efusivamente, el agente Fukushi la recibe cosa que casi la hace saltar de un susto.

–Fukushi–

–Es un gusto tenerla de vuelta por aquí ¿le traigo algo? ¿café? ¿Agua? Se ve muy bien hoy–

–Ya, ya ya… estoy bien así Gracias. – Casi apartándola un poco después de que con tanta pregunta viola sin darse cuenta su espacio personal, –Mejor dime cómo va el interrogatorio–

–Acaba de comenzar, de hecho está vez es raro como está dispuesta a cooperar–

–¿Así? –

–Si, dijo que usted la animo a hacerlo–

–¿Yo? –

–Eso dijo–

Dentro de la cabina también se estaba Takayanagui la psicóloga, la cual le da la bienvenida a él agente Jurina pero estaba más atenta en lo que sucedía dentro.

***Dentro de la Sala***

Hasta el momento, transcurridos 10 minutos, las preguntas eran las mismas pero ahora cooperaba en las respuestas.

–¿Y bien, ahora dinos tu versión? –

–La chica, se llamaba Yoshida Akari, asistíamos juntas a la universidad hasta hace un año que descubrimos que podíamos hacer dinero fácil sin depender de nuestros padres. Ellos no aprobaban nuestra relación y huimos–

–¿De dónde? –

–De Osaka–

***Cabina***

Jurina asentaba para sí misma, por eso conoce a Miyuki y a Sayaka, los años de juventud no se olvidan.

***Sala de interrogación***

–Nos mudamos a Tokio, alguien cuyo nombre desconozco nos prometió una gran vida y así fue–

–¿A cambio de qué? –

–Ofrecer droga, nunca la vendimos solo pedíamos bebidas preparadas para quienes pedían algo más, en realidad nunca las he visto yo solo les decía dónde encontrar–

–Entonces solo eran una especia de damas de compañía–

–Sí. Todo iba bien hasta que los clientes quisieron, pues, pedir más y Akari pues era de muy bue…–

–Entiendo, ¿Qué más? –

–Lógico yo me negué pero…–

–¿Tu pareja no? –

–Al parecer le gustaba más el dinero que yo, – Amargamente lo dice. –Gustos caros, coches joyas hasta que comenzó a beber y consumir, se endeudo. Intente sacarla pero ella no quería y el día que por fin la convencí sucedió el incidente–

–¿Qué incidente? –

–Entre sin que se dieran cuenta al establecimiento, en el área de camerinos unas personas importantes estaban hablando de algo relacionado con sus negocios sucios. Una mujer, no conozco su rostro pero su acento es muy curiosos, habla japonés muy extraño, dijo que venía en nombre del jefe y había un trabajo pendiente. Escuche que necesitaban una chica y me invadió el miedo cuando escuche el nombre de Akari, dijeron que era perfecta y de las complexiones exactas. Tenían poco tiempo para actuar pero que la necesitaban muerta, total a una mujer barata como ella nadie la iba a extrañar. –

***Dentro de la cabina***

Jurina amplía sus ojos y descruza sus brazos, sale de ahí directo a al cuarto contiguo apresuradamente y olvida solicitar permiso para entrar.

***Sala de interrogación***

La puerta se abre de forma aparatosa y los que estaban adentro se sorprenden, como era de esperarse la comandante Sae se exalta.

–¡Agente!–

Sae exclama.

–¡Ogasawara! –

Jurina entra dirigiéndose directamente a la interrogada caminando hasta ella.

–¡Agente Jurina!–

Responde Mayu un poco asustada pues todo era muy tranquilo.

–¡Miyuki!–

Dice inclinándose cuando esta aun lado de ella.

–¿Miyuki? –

Sae se cuestiona, pues no entiende por qué Jurina entro con tal arrebato y nombrando a la exforense.

–Dime, ¿La querían para hacerla pasar por alguien? ¿E iba a matarla? –

Exaltada y llena de una extraña y alterada por aquella declaración trataba de encontrar un rayo de esperanza y la mejor razón para traer de vuelta a Sayaka y conseguir su perdón.

–En ese momento supe que iban a matarla. Corrí y de los nervios me tropecé con un montón de cajas, ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y como puede fui por Akari y la saque de ahí. Corrimos, mucho, nos escondimos en el callejón y paso todo eso que vio su testigo, ellos dispararon el arma en nuestra contra–

–¿Y por qué no dijo eso desde antes? –

–¿Iban a creerme? ¿A alguien con facha de vagabundo con los días contados?–

–¡Debo buscar a Sayaka!–

Jurina exclama y se apresura a los hechos, su razón está concentrada en una sola cosa y es, el agente Yamamoto.

–No está segura de ello. – Replica Sae.

–Algo me dice que caímos en una trampa y seguimos en ella. No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, esta vez no. –

–No le doy autorización, tiene un careo con Edgar en el reclusorio–

–Edgar no va a ir a ningún lado–

–No se atreva a sobre pasar mis órdenes o–

–¿Qué? –

–¿Va a destituirme?, después de todo este es mi último caso ¿No? –

La comandante Sae ya no le dijo más, estaba furiosa por tal atrevimiento, pero feliz de ver de nuevo las agallas de su agente.

Jurina estaba a punto de salir entendiendo el mensaje silencioso de su superior y poco a poco retrocede para dirigirse a la puerta.

–¡Agente Jurina!–

–Dime–

–No estoy segura, de si es o no el mismo caso, pero hay un anillo que se encuentra en una bolsa que vi esta mañana me pareció que es igual a este.–

Ogasawara saca un anillo de uno de sus bolsos del pantalón, tan importante para ella que un lo llevaba consigo.

–¿Qué anillo? –

–¡Las evidencias! –

Recuerda Sae.

–¿De qué hablan? –

–Ayer le pedí a la forense Fujita que me permitiera entregarle personalmente las pertenecías de metal que no se calcinaron las cuales presuntamente eran de Miyuki. –

Explica Sae.

–Miyuki no usaba anillos.– Jurina desconcertada afirma.

–A vaya, y es una lástima que ninguna de mis agentes estuviera aquí para deducirlo a tiempo–

–La persona con el acento curioso dijo que era una venganza que tenía cuentas pendientes con un par de policías–

–¿Aun lo duda comandante?–

–Hay una gran posibilidad de que así lo sea, adelante agente vaya a donde tenga que ir. Nosotros armaremos un operativo para desmantelar ese lugar y dar con los responsables a como dé lugar–

–¿Y yo? – Cuestionándose ahora por su bienestar, pregunta Ogasawara por lo que sigue.

–Tu nos vas a ayudar llegara ese lugar. Vendrás conmigo ahora–

Después de dar por finalizado el interrogatorio donde Ogasawara dio la ubicación para dar con uno de los peces godos, se forma un operativo encubierto para actuar cuanto antes.

***Buscando a Yamamoto***

Jurina sale en busca del agente Yamamoto sin perder más el tiempo, pero una llamada entrante la detiene antes de subirse a su veloz auto, es de Rena así que no duda en responder.

–Hola–

–Hola Jurina–

–Dime ¿Ocurre algo? –

–No, es solo que Miku ha llegado a tu casa–

–¿Miku? Qué raro no sabía que yo estaba de vuelta–

–Parece un poco triste y se encerró en su habitación, por eso te he llamado–

–Voy para allá.–

Jurina cambia drásticamente sus planes, no sabe que ha ocurrido y aparte es muy temprano para que Miku esté fuera de la escuela. En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba buscando sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su departamento sin embargo, la puerta se abre sin previo aviso.

–¿Miku?–

–¡Jurina! –

Saltando sobre ella se tira en llanto, se veía realmente exaltada y sabía que Rena la había llamado.

–¿Que te ocurre? –

Miku no contestaba nada solo sollozaba y mojaba el cuello de la camisa de Jurina, ella entra de lleno en la casa con Miku en sus brazos, Rena estaba en el pasillo mirando aquella escena. Jurina va hacia la sala con Miku aun sobre ella, y se sienta en el sofá. – ¿Miku que ocurre? –

–Papá y Mamá van a enojarse conmigo–

–¿Y eso por qué? –

–Me expulsaron del colegio,… –

–¿¡QUE!? –

–Tú también me vas a regañar–

–Quisiera hacerlo en verdad pero ya me lo esperaba, además tengo un poco de prisa–

–Me escape, Mamá y Papá ya deben de saber y seguro me están buscando–

–Pues seguro es así, así que voy a llamarlos–

–Pero me van a regañar y me van a enviar un internado–

–No te van a enviar a ningún lado, jamás se los permitiría.–

Jurina llama a sus padres y explica lo sucedido, ella es quien más ha estado al cuidado de la pequeña, y de cierta forma se siente responsable de su conducta. Pide que por hoy lo dejen pasar y no le llamen muy fuerte la atención. Por este día se quedara en casa de Jurina pero ella debe salir en busca de Yamamoto cuanto antes, Vaya detalle.

Jurina la deja en manos de Rena, No era la mejor de las ocasiones pero al menos no estará sola, Rena cuidara de ella mientras cumple con su misión del día. Después de despedirse de ellas sale del departamento y conduce directo adonde sabia, era el hogar de la agente.

Jurina, detenía su auto frente al departamento de Sayaka y sin dudarlo va directo a su piso. Toca la puerta pero nadie responde, así dura un tiempo bastante prolongado. Recuerda que guarda una llave de repuesto debajo del extintor, así que va a comprobar si aún está ahí. Como puede, vence el candado para no romper el cristal que lo cubría y efectivamente encuentra una llave ahí.

No duda en entrar, es bastante oscuro y desordenado. Hay botellas de alcohol de diferentes tamaños por todas partes vacías.

–Huh, estuvo buena la fiesta Yamamoto, – Dice para ella misma caminando con cuidado para no tropezar con alguna de ellas. –Donde estas Sayaka–

Camina hacia a la Sala, observa sus fotografías y trofeos quebrados en el piso, allí está también la medalla que comparte con ella, ese galón que se ganaron por salvar innumerables vidas. Va a su habitación donde el panorama no es muy alentador, todo tirado, su espejo roto manchas de sangre y muchas fotografías que salían de una caja deshecha. Se acerca hasta ella y la levanta del piso, aún hay cosas dentro. Sonríe nostálgicamente, sin duda un recuerdo muy bonito pero doloroso.

Ella y Miyuki en la orilla del mar, no muy lejos se distingue un puerto de exportación de autos, se perciben vagones de tren a lo lejos. Parecía un día tranquilo para ambas, como un relámpago una idea viene a su mente. Al seguir viendo las fotografías, las estructuras, las calles le dan una idea de adonde ir.

Inmediatamente sale del departamento apresurada y sube a su automóvil de nuevo, con el rechinar de las llantas respondiendo a la prisa, se pone en marcha directo a Osaka.

***Casa de Jurina***

Miku estaba recargada en la cabecera de su cama, jugaba en su 3DS para dejar pasar el tiempo, por la tarde debía ir al centro de artes. Escucha que Rena toca la puerta seguido de llamarla por su nombre.

–Miku, ¿Puedo pasar? –

–Sí, adelante. – Ella deja su video juego de lado para poner su atención. –Rena-Sama– Un poco apenada por lo sucedido.

–Rena está bien solo Rena, ¿puedo? – Le pide permiso para sentarse.

–Sí, Rena–

–¿Estas bien? –

–Si–

–La comida esta lista–

–Oh, es verdad debo comer–

–Eres un poco despreocupada igual que Jurina–

–Bueno, Jurina ha estado a mi lado toda mi vida. –

–Y su pongo que te ha criado a su manera–

–O malcriado decía su amiga Yamamoto–

–¿Yamamoto? –

–Ahhh si, una de varias,… ¿Rena te importaría llevarme al centro de artes?– Pregunta Miku para desviar la atención de su anterior imprudencia, Jurina ha olvidado mencionar lo de los apellidos por todo lo que tiene encima, pero no va a ser ella quien se lo diga así que astutamente piensa por ella.

–Claro, pero primero hay que comer–

Miku queda completamente satisfecha de su paladar al probar la comida de Rena, pese a la falta de carne son platillos que le han gustado bastante es la primera vez que come verduras por su propia voluntad. Cuando terminan, se disponen a salir rumbo al centro de artes.

En una tarde maravillosa conviviendo con esa excepcional niña que ahora lo sabe es un genio, despierta en ella el sentido maternal que ha estado durmiendo por años dentro de ella. Miku se ha ganado un lugar que celaba por completo y se reservaba únicamente para su hija desaparecida. Esta niña tiene algo que le llama mucho la atención, para Miku estar en la compañía de alguien que debería de ser una desconocida, resulta ser muy agradable y juraría que la ha visto antes, dentro de su pecho hay un calor peculiar desde que hablo con ella sobre su dibujo. Al volver a casa después de que el tiempo se ha ido rápido, a Rena le embarga una duda, no se explica como a pesar de la inteligencia de Miku la han expulsado del colegio.

–Sé que no me incumbe pero ¿Por qué te han expulsado? –

–Pues, porque he golpeado a un par de compañeros–

–¿Qué? –

–Ellos siempre me han dicho que soy un fenómeno y siempre hablan mal de Jurina–

–¿Qué es lo que dice? –

–Pues que…–

–Comprendo–

–¿En verdad?, ¿puedes leer mentes? –

–No, pero entiendo cuál es la raíz del problema–

–Los adultos dicen que es tal mal, y los niños dicen lo que escuchan de ellos–

–Vaya, sí que eres muy lista, ¿Y tú qué opinas? –

–Me gusta ver a Jurina feliz, a decir verdad no puedo opinar ya que desconozco muchas cosas pero sé que si una persona es feliz, está bien–

–Con que si un persona es feliz, ¿huh? ¿Miku, que te hace feliz? –

–Pues, estar con Jurina, ¡el helado! ¡Mis tíos! –

–Es pera, ¿Tus tíos? –

–Aah, si, Jurina no te ha dicho que no son mis padres, de hecho no tengo. – Rena se queda pensativa, pero lejos de pensar en algo que pudiera relacionarlas, piensa en lo difícil que ha sido la vida para esta pequeña. –Jurina se ha hecho cargo de mí desde que nací y para mi ella es mi como mi mamá–

–Comprendo, y, ¿qué le parece señorita si vamos por un gigantesco helado? –

–¿Puedo comer helado? –

–¿Por qué no podrías? –

–Pues, aunque no me castigaron por ser expulsada considero que no debería–

–¿Y a quien le vamos a decir? –

–¿Será un secreto? –

–Entre las dos–

De manera cómplice, Rena y Miku comparten un momento que de alguna forma las uniría sin saber que tato podría significar.

***Torre de Tokio***

–¿Segura que es aquí? –

En una misión de vigilancia para tratar de dar con los culpables del incidente en el caso de Watanabe Miyuki. La comandante Sae se encontraba con Ogasawara Mayu dentro de un lujoso auto. Vestida para la ocasión, Miyasawa Sae llevaba un trae elegante, un sombrero y lentes oscuros. En encubierto, pretendía hacerse pasar por un magnate millonario importante en busca de convertirse en inversor, su objetivo, llamar la atención de los que maneja el bar de donde supuestamente escapo Ogasawara.

–Sí, aquí se reúnen todas las tardes antes de ir al bar–

–Hum, será pan comido. Bien, todo en posición–

Hablaba por el micrófono oculto entre su ropa y salía del coche, Ogasawara permanece dentro del auto observando por medio de cámaras que llevaba cada acompañante de Sae para indicar quien era a quienes buscaban. Tres policías bien entrenados y corpulentos hacían guardia a la comandante.

Caminando presuntuosa y llamándola atención por la ostentosidad de las joyas prestadas del departamento de utilería. Se sienta en una de las mejores mesas, uno de sus acompañantes le acerca un puro. No tiene idea de cómo se fuma esa cosa pero lo disimula muy bien cuando otro de sus guaruras le ofrece fuego. La carta le es entregada por una elegante mesera que le sonríe coquetamente, a lo cual, en su papel galante no guarda las apariencias.

–Es él, el de la derecha es casi dueño, pero faltan. – Habla Ogasawara mientras Sae miraba discretamente.

–¿Nombre? –

–Akuma Harashi–

–Ha, opulento el nombresito–

Se frotaba la barbilla y hacía gestos deductivos planeando la situación y buscando la manera de que aquel sujeto hablara con ella. La mesera que antes le había atendido le toma la orden pero antes de que se retire la sujeta de la muñeca.

–Oye, preciosa. –

–¿Ssi, si? –

Educada pero alarmada, la empleada no podía faltarle al respeto a este cliente así que se comporta paciente.

–¿Conoce usted al señor que esta allá? –

–mmm, sí–

–No te asustes, Sae le muestra el interior del saco en el cual, tenía la su placa, y le sonríe. –¿Qué toma usualmente? –

–Coñac–

–Bien, tráigame una copa extra–

–S,si–

–Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

–Kashiwagi…Yuki–

–¿Kashiwagi? Lindo nombre–

–Gracias, con permiso, en seguida le traigo su orden–

Sae observa la forma de caminar de la elegante mesera, no se podría esperar menos de ese lugar tan lujoso.

–Alguna novedad allá en auto Ogasawara–

–Sus guarda espaldas no se sientan con él, hay uno sentado en la orilla, dos más casi en la entrada y uno más su espalda, tenga cuidado–

Al obtener el trago extra del más fino coñac bajo miradas conquistadoras con la mesera. Sae se pone de pie y camina hasta la mesa de aquel señor. Sus guardaespaldas se ponen a alerta cuando ven a la comandante sentarse a un lado del señor. Pero al obtener el fino trago le hace una señal de que todo está bien.

–¿A que debo el honor? –

–Negocios, que más va a ser, Harashi-Sama–

–¿Negocios? –

–Así, me han informado que usted es socio de un sitio muy popular, Akira Kayagami –Dice presentándose al final.

–¿Así? –

–Sí, Yabakura, ¿le es familiar el nombre? –

–¿Qué tiene para ofrecerme? –

–bellas chicas, las mejores y un producto nuevo–

–¿Nuevo? –

–Sí, ¿le interesa? – Sae, saca de uno de sus bolsos una caja llamativa muy lujosa y de ella un par de píldoras, es una reproducción exacta por parte de su departamento de ciencia de unos estupefacientes que desconocían en una investigación del año pasado confiscada. Bastante dañina pero muy adictiva y cara. –Es una muestra gratis, puede probarla y ver sus efectos–

–Yo no consumo–

–Claro, eso lo sé pero siempre hay alguien en quien pueda–

–Muy inteligente usted joven ¿Pero cómo puedo confiar en su juventud?–

–¿Ah oído hablar del cartel Saboro? –

–Sí, famoso de la península y desaparecido–

–Yo lo erradique con esto–

–Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba–

–Esto es solo calidad y seriedad, pero usted decide, tengo ofertas con los Yakuza pero me gusta más ser independiente y tengo entendido que usted señor Harashi, no tiene buenos lazos con ellos–

– ¿Está muy bien informado, huh? –

–Pues uno hace su trabajo–

–Está bien, lo espero en el distrito rojo, uno de los míos lo estará esperando a usted y a sus chicas esta misma tarde a las 6:00 pm en punto. –

–Eso es excelente–

–¡Salud! –

–Salud–

Dando un trago a sus bebidas, acuerdan un posible negocio para esta tarde, ahora Sae está en problemas pues debe hacerse de una buena cantidad de estupefacientes y arreglara sus damas, tiene el tiempo contado y no puede haber errores.

***Osaka***

Jurina no tiene idea de adonde ir, recuerda que Sayaka alguna vez le conto de una casa grande de ciertas características en cierto barrio. Así que toma su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

[ _–Si diga–_

– _Director, Soy el agente Jurina–_

– _Se quién eres, dime que quieres–_

– _Estoy en Osaka–_

– _También lo sé, me lo dijo Sae, dime, ¿qué quieres? –_

– _Necesito saber dónde está la casa de Yamamoto–_

– _No creo que la encuentre ahí, es el último lugar a donde iría–_

– _Eso lo sé, pero necesito buscar algo que me indique donde puedo encontrarla, conocidos que pueda buscar, lo que sea–_

– _Eres muy obstinada Matsui. –_ ]

El Director le da la dirección y Jurina se pone en marcha, no tarda mucho en llegar y se le ha concedido el permiso de brincarse la barda y violarlas cerraduras. En verdad es una casa de estructura antigua muy conservadora como Yamamoto. Decide buscarla habitación de la chica y la encuentra en el segundo piso de la casa. Todo perfectamente ordenado, múltiples fotografías que como sospechaba debería de tener con personas de la preparatoria y entre todas ellas, con un brazo rodeando su cuello una chica de aspecto masculino de cabello corto y negro la abrazaba en una foto con los miembros de su banda musical. Esa foto estaba enmarcada, ella la toma en sus manos y la saca del marco.

Una vez más su agudeza investigadora acierta, detrás dela foto hay varios nombres típico de la escuela media con mensajitos positivos, ahora la cuestión es saber quién es quién. Realmente no ha encontrado mucho y no hay mucho por hacer en ese lugar.

Deja la casa y conduce sin rumbo, a lo lejos ve un establecimiento con cara de bar pero también venden comida y el calor le invita tomar algo frio y refrescante. Su uniforme llamaba mucho la atención, aparte de ser elegante era de mayor rango a lo que están acostumbrados a ver por estos rumbos así que debía guardar la compostura.

***Distrito Rojo***

A regañadientas y refunfuñonas, cinco bellas chicas estaban a punto de entrar en misión de encubierto como hostness en ese barrio muy bien conocido por brindar entretenimiento.

–¿Por qué tengo que usar esto tan ajustado? – El agente Fukushi se quejaba mientras acomodaba su ropa interior en un elegante vestido blanco estallado.

–Cierre la boca agente, está en una misión–

–Claro como usted disfrutara de la fiesta mientras quien sabe que manos sucias toquen mi trasero–

–¡Agente! –

–Ya está bien–

Era la menos femenina pero de igual forma muy bella.

–Aquí es–

Desde el interior de una elegante y ostentosa Cadillac Escalade, observaban a las afueras los movimientos del lugar. Algunas de las chicas seguían perfeccionando su atuendo y maquillaje y otras como Fukushi solo refunfuñaba y esperaban que terminara esto pronto.

A lo lejos un sujeto bien vestido hace señas para que la camioneta llegue a un determinado estacionamiento.

–Bien, chicas. Ha llegado la hora–

Como si un resplandor las iluminara, el descenso de unas piernas bien contorneadas comenzaba el desfile de las bellas chicas del departamento, Kitagawa Ryouha, Furuhata Nao, Takayanagui Akane, Fujita Nana y Fukushi Nao. Todas ellas en poses perfectas simulaban ser una profesionales del medio robando las miradas de cualquiera incluso del que las había recibido dejándolo como tonto boquiabierto. Entre en medio de ellas, se para el agente en un atuendo nuevo digno de su supuesto puesto dentro del gremio. Tacón alto, vestidos bellos, elegantes y provocadores con joyas de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada una, comenzaban a caminar detrás de Miyasawa.

–Bienvenidas. – Una joven de igual muy buen ver pero vestida con un traje tradicional las recibe en la entrada. –Por aquí–

Llegan hasta una elegante sala de estar, en la cual ya se encontraba el señor Harashi e inmediatamente las chicas al verlo lo saludan presentándose lo más regaladas posible.

–No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto– Entre dientes la única en desacuerdo seguía siendo Fukushi.

–Cállate y disfrútalo. – Murmura la actual forense que no perdía el tiempo en coquetear mientras sonreía ampliamente.

–Vaya vaya, usted en verdad no mentía–

–Por supuesto que no, le he traído a algunas de las mejores–

–¿Cómo? ¿Aún hay quien supere a estas bellezas?.

–Así es, un par de elementos camaleónicos. – Miyasawa le cierra el ojo –Usted entiende, hay que abarcar de todo–

–Me encantaría conocerlos–

–Por ahora no están disponibles–

–Es una verdadera lástima. Bien, por hoy sus chicas estarán aprueba.–

Conforme jugueteaban con los clientes, observaban a detalle el lugar cuando alguna llamaba la atención, otra inspeccionaba de más. Dirigidas por Ogasawara mientras Miyasawa distraía al enemigo conviviendo con los peces gordos. Las ventas en tan solo un par de horas se incrementaron considerablemente.

Satisfecho por ello dejo de ponerles atención a las chicas lo cual eso las hacía más libres. Fukushi y Kitagawa llegan a la habitación donde administran todo el negocio. Lo primero que observan es un crucifijo de gran tamaño, con la leyenda "La casa del Señor" ambas chicas se miran la una a la otra. De acuerdo con los reportes que han estado leyendo, este es nido de ratas que han estado buscando desde hace ya varios meses. Tomaron fotografías de todo lo que encontraron como videos cortos. De entre los archivos escanearon documentos que creyeron convenientes y salieron de ahí como si nada hubiese pasado.

***Osaka Saliendo del Bar***

–Oh, lo siento– Jurina se disculpa siendo ella quien no se fija.

–No disculpe, no me fije que había alguien detrás de la puerta.–

Responde la otra persona viendo su rostro bello detrás de esas gafas oscuras que baja un poco con sus dedos para mirar mejor y sonríe seductoramente, sus ojos caen inevitablemente a una costado de su pecho donde encuentra la leyenda "Departamento de investigación de Tokio" más el escudo bordado de la policía. Sonríe aún más pero lo ignora entrando de lleno en el local mientras se deshacía completamente de sus gafas.

Jurina se quedó observando sus movimientos pues cree haberla visto en algún lugar antes y por un momento por la forma en que se le quedo viendo, experta en la materia la miro con coqueteo. Se gira para tomar de nuevo la puerta pero de nuevo se detiene de golpe al escuchar como la han llamado.

–Kinoshita-san– El dueño del Bar la recibe efusivamente, parece ser un cliente frecuente. –¿Cómo está su amiga? No la habíamos vistos desde el día del incídete – Jurina demora su salida como si se entretuviera con celular repitiendo en su mente dicho apellido.

–Mucho mejor, es muy fuerte–

–¡Es ella! – Grita en su mente Jurina volteando a verla. – Kinoshita Momoka

–Aun así esos tipos no debieron hacer eso, aprovecharse de alguien alcalizado y más de una mujer es imperdonable–

–Descuide, sabe defenderse bien.–

Listo, por arte de magia deduce que es Sayaka de quien hablan, o quiere creerlo cualquier indicio es bueno si no se sabe dónde buscar. Ella sale del local y aguarda en su auto a que la otra chica salga también, El ruido de su celular interrumpe el sorbo de su agua de sabor.

 _[–Si diga–_

– _¿Cómo va agente? –_

– _No muy bien comandante–_

– _Nosotros hemos confirmado algunas cosas, Fujita y las demás analizan lo que pudieron extraer del lugar que visitamos–_

– _¿En verdad? –_

– _Sí, suerte con su misión y la estaremos esperando para reventar ese lugar–_

– _De acuerdo–]_

La llamada termina, ya era tarde y al menos debía buscar alguna habitación disponible en algún hotel el cual ya buscaba en su celular. Espero por poco más de dos horas, esta chica sí que es de carrera larga y ya pasaba más de media noche. A fuera lo espera un chofer muy elegante y una auto bastante ostentoso y lujoso. Lo sigue a la distancia, hasta salir un poco de la ciudad, llega a unos condominios cercados de difícil acceso, al parecer solo gente importante vive ahí por el lujo que se puede ver.

En la entrada le piden identificarse, ella alega que necesita hablar con Kinoshita y al mostrar su placa le dan libre acceso y la información del número de departamento. Apresurándose sube por el ascensor pero ya no la ve por ninguna parte. Llega hasta el número proporcionado por el de la caseta de vigilancia y sin dudarlo toca el timbre.

Momoka apenas si había dejado sus llaves cuando gira de nuevo para ver de quien se trata. Al abrir se sorprende, no la conoce pero es bástate hermosa, así que su lado incontrolable de acoso se deja ver.

–¡Oh!, la chica bella del bar, grrr– Le dice sugestiva mirándola de arriba abajo contemplando el par de piernas debajo de esa falda apretada.

–La misma–

–Sé que soy irresistible, dime que te trae por aquí corazón–

–No soy su corazón…–

–¿A no? –

–No–

–Ooh, y dime, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo encanto?– Le pregunta conforme simulaba morderse la uña del dedo pulgar.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

Detrás de ella, hacia acto de presencia Sayaka quien escucho que alguien hablaba en el recibidor. Momoka voltea y basto con verles la cara a ambas para deducir algo muy importante.

–¡Sayaka!– Exclama Feliz de verla pero con seriedad.

–Ahhhh, tú debes ser la otra–

–¿Otra? –

–La otra que le destruyo la vida a mi "amiga" entre comillas no me consta digo, los amigos no se apuñalan por la espalda o al menos yo no lo hago porque yo si soy su amiga–

–Cierra la boca…–

–¿O qué? ¿Vas a amenazarme con el poder de plaquita belleza? Te informo que estas en mi casa–

–Lárgate de aquí Matsui–

–Como veras y es una lástima, Mi amiga no quiere verte–

–Sayaka escúchame–

Jurina intenta dar un paso al frente para meterse al recibidor haciendo a Momoka aun lado.

–¡Que te vayas! –

Pero Sayaka se lo impide empujándola hacia afuera de nuevo y grita no pidiendo contenerse con el simple hecho de verla ahí parada con ese uniforme que le da nauseas.

–Por favor evítame la molestia de hacer que te saquen de edificio–

Sacudiéndose sin perder la elegancia ella también se para detrás de Sayaka cruzando sus brazos y cambiando su rostro a algo más molesto.

–¡Tu!, tú o cualquiera de tus guaruras me tocan un cabello y se arrepentirán toda su vida–

–Ya lo creo, solo basta mirar a Sayaka–

–Voy a pedirte, que no te metas en esto. – Le advierte Jurina conteniéndose.

–Pues…–

–¡Ya!, No quiero seguir viéndote y mucho menos hablar contigo Matsui así que por favor ya vete–

–No puedo hacerlo, sé que lo arruine todo y no espero que me perdones en verdad solo escúchame. Te conozco y sé que no eres tan mala como quieres hacerme creer–

–¿Y qué te hace creer que me conoces Matsui? –

–Sayaka, vives de recuerdos y no necesito tener un título de loquero para decírtelo, tu departamento, tú casa y hasta tu ropa significa algo para ti y está llena de ellos–

–Mira quien habla, la que no puede olvidar la venganza de su hermanito–

–¿Qué te sucede Sayaka? –

–¿Y me lo preguntas? –

–Eh estado buscándote todo este tiempo, ¡me importas en verdad! –

–No, eso que te lo crea tu madre, no te importan mis sentimientos solo importan los tuyos siempre has sido tu por delante–

–Por supuesto que si me importan tus sentimientos–

–Claro que no, no te importo ofrecer a Miyuki con tal de seguir en la búsqueda del asesino de tu hermano–

–Perdón, ya te he pedido perdón pero sé que no es suficiente y nunca va a ser suficiente–

–No me vengas con eso, tu arrepentimiento me es indiferente–

–Perdón, en verdad…–

–Vete al diablo–

–¿Puedo hacer algo para tener una mínima posibilidad de perdón? –

–Sí, –

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Desaparece de mi vida Matsui, así de simple–

Sayaka intenta cerrar la puerta pero Jurina lo impide interponiendo su brazo y encarándola seriamente, Yamamoto exige seriedad y Jurina lo hace.

–No puedo hacer eso–

–¿Qué te lo impide? –

–Debes volver conmigo a Tokio–

–¿Por qué querría volver contigo? –

–Miyuki no está muerta–

El silencio y el asombro momentáneo en los rostros de Momoka y de Sayaka se hicieron presentes, se creó la duda y la incertidumbre en Yamamoto a la mención de la chica forense.

–¿Qué? –

–No está muerta–

–¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? –

–No, pero impulsiva si y ahora ni si quiera tienes un empleo–

Momoka quien ahora veía la discusión como quien ve una pelea debajo de un ring se rascaba un poco u cabeza dándole la razón silenciosa pero con muecas ahora a Jurina. Después de todo puede ver la honestidad en ella e igual de orgullosa que su amiga Yamamoto.

–Sabes tú que eso es lo que menos me importa–

–Ah, cierto, olvidaba que no necesitas dinero. –

–Así son las cosas, creo que tienes que ser más convincente para hacerla volver– Momoka se inmiscuye en la conversación, conociendo ahora el temperamento de ambas chicas tenía que haber un mediador. Jurina la mira con ojos serios, no hay una sola pizca de duda en ellos y regresa su mirada hacia Sayaka quien ahora es ella quien muestra inseguridad desde que escucho que Miyuki sigue con vida.

–Te juro con mi vida que te devolveré a Miyuki–

Sayaka se queda muda ante tan convincente enunciado, aprieta sus dientes y respira profundo. Sin duda alguna se juega algo más que la vida.

–Fírmalo con tu sangre, tu honor ahora me pertenece–

–Que así sea–

–Volveré contigo pero no quieras que te trate como antes, eso no va a cambiar nunca–

–Lo sé Yamamoto, que este, sea el último trabajo y después de esto no volveré a molestarte –

Jurina extiende su mano, y le entrega la foto de ella con Miyuki en el mar, junto a la medalla.

–¿Cómo obtuviste esto? –

–Estuve en tu departamento, tenía que encontrarte y supe que ella era tu amiga porque la reconocí en la foto de tu grupo musical de la escuela media–

–¿Entraste a mi departamento y a mi casa? –

–Tenía que encontrarte–

–Bueno pues de acuerdo al artículo 202 del artículo penal acabas de violar mi privacidad habitacional–

–Es bueno saber que aun recuerdas las leyes. Sargento, estaré esperando por usted.–

Sin decir nada más, da una mirada fugas a su otra amiga y se leja por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en el ascensor del piso. Momoka cierra la puerta y observa a su amiga que no se mueve ni un solo centímetro. Sigue viendo hacia la puerta y claramente está ausente. Su rostro ha cambiado y ahora es inseguro temeroso, todo el valor con el que enfrento a su igual ha desaparecido.

–Sera mejor que descanses Yamamoto, supongo que no quieres comprobar si es verdad y aun no estás bien de tus heridas–

–No sé si quiera ir–

–Pero se trata de Miyuki–

–¿Y cómo sé que es otra de sus trampas para usarme? La última vez manche mi historial por cubrirlas.–

–¿Lo Vez? No sé mucho de lo que ha sucedido, pero si ti hiciste eso en aquel entonces es porque en verdad las aprecias–

–Me ha dañado más que nadie, ¿y si solo está mintiendo?–

–No lo creo, me dio la impresión de que te hablo con la verdad.–

–¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas la conoces? –

–Bueno, estar en el medio del espectáculo te hace discernir entre quienes te parecían y quienes solo quieren usarte–

–No quiero que vuelva a lastimarme–

–Te juro con su vida, eso es de valor. Vamos Sayaka, te haces la dura con ella pero en verdad tu corazón de pollo te traiciona dime, ¿compites contra ella cierto? –

–¿Por qué lo dices? Ahora mismo siento que la odio–

–Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria no tenías competencia alguna, eras el centro de atención y tu única frustración era quien ya tú sabes–

–¿Y? –

–Encontraste al fin alguien de tu talla, que te hace esforzarte para ganarte un título ¿Quién serias tu sin ella ahora? –

–¿Cómo una rival? –

–Exactamente, y yo la definiría más como " una amada rival," tu nemesis, salvo por el incidente, eres invencible en muchos aspectos y ella tiene una personalidad que… caray –

–Porque parece que la defiendes, le dejaste muy claro que no te cae bien–

–No es que la defienda, le reconozco el valor de venir hasta aquí para darte una orden sabiendo muy bien lo que hizo–

–Puro trabajo, le importaron muy poco mis sentimientos en aquel entonces, no creo que le importen más ahora–

–¿Y a ti te importan los de ella? – Sayaka no responde nada. –No sé nada de ella, tampoco me importa es más, ¿quieres venganza? Solo debes tocar algo que no debas y listo–

–Quizá no venganza, pero si una de igual tamaño–

–¿Vas a matar a alguien? –

–Claro que no, pero se dé algo que no le gustara–

–Parece que en verdad eres capaz de sentir odio después de todo cordero–

–No me subestimes, por cierto tengo algo para ti–

–¿Así? –

Ambas chicas van a la habitación que ocupa Sayaka ahora, sorprendente pero como era de esperarse, Sayaka había complementado varios párrafos resonantes en poemas que conformaban líneas perfectas para al menos un par de canciones.

–No me la creo. Y tienen acordes–

–Es como me gustaría que se escucharan–

–¿Quieres hacer una prueba?–

–Por supuesto, mi estudio de grabación está muy cerca de aquí, vamos.–

–Claro, ¿Por qué no? –

–Excelente, juntare a mis músicos, ¿ocupas algo? –

–Una guitarra–

–¿Alguna en especial? –

–No, por ahora está bien lo que tengas a la mano–

Los ingenieros de sonido y el equipo de grabación, músicos y Sayaka compartían opiniones acerca de una de las canciones, practicaban acordes y entonaciones. El tiempo en verdad era disfrutable para el corazón herido de Sayaka y Momoka confirmaba lo que vio hace muchos años, Sayaka está hecha para los escenarios.

****Dos días después 6:00 pm****

Como era de esperarse, Sayaka no volvió inmediatamente al departamento, se tomó su tiempo. Jurina confiaba ciegamente en Rena apoyando a Jurina y seguía viviendo en su departamento en Tokio. De lleno en la investigación y tratando de descubrir el paradero de Miyuki, decide volverá casa temprano no sin antes dar algunas órdenes antes de marcharse.

***Casa de Jurina 6:30 pm***

Rena esperaba en el marco de la ventana a Jurina ya no tardaba en llegar había estado trabajando en el turno de la mañana y volvía por la tarde, ahora que lo había descubierto sus sentimientos se sentían confundidos. Miraba ausente la ciudad, como la tarde caía y se tornaba rojiza pensaba en las ironías de la vida y en cómo el pasado vuelve por mas quiera se quiere olvidar. Una mirada fría y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro daba por entendido que la tierna maestra se perdía momentáneamente en algún lugar.

El timbre interrumpe su trance y se exalta un poco, Miku ya no estaba en casa y no creía que volvieran a traerla. Ella va a la puerta y abre sin ver primero quien pudiera ser.

–¿Komatsu? –

–¿Eh? ––

–Es un gusto verte por aquí–

–¡Oh! Es verdad..., – Murmura entre dientes. – Maestra…–

–Llámame Rena, ¿buscas a Jurina? –

–Sí–

–Ella no tarda en llegar, está trabajando en la comandancia en el turno de la mañana–

–Ooh, ya lo sabe–

–De que son policías, sí. – Sayaka sonríe maliciosamente, pues se ha dado cuenta que Jurina no le ha dicho la verdad completa. –¿Quieres esperarla? –

–Claro–

–Pasa–

Como si fuera un punto de reunión obligado ambas van a la sala, Sayaka se sienta y Rena va a la cocina para ofrecerle un poco de té mientras esperan la llagada de Jurina. Cuando Rena vuelve Sayaka inspeccionaba el lugar, aun Jurina no había devuelto los reconocimientos ni trofeos, era lógico. Pero si muchas fotos de ellas juntas, únicamente tenia dichas fotos, en realidad no conoce mucho del pasado de Jurina, pareciera que nunca fue a un instituto o escuela. ¿No tiene más amigos? En fin no va a dejarse llevar por las desgracias ajenas.

–Jurina me comento que fue difícil encontrarte–

Rena comenzaba una plática para hacerla sentir cómoda mientras espera, pero también quiere saber que hay en la cabeza de Sayaka e intentar ayudar a su arrepentida Jurina.

– Si debió serlo, en realidad no conoce mucho de mí–

–Pero pudo saberlo, de alguna forma se las arreglo–

Rena le entrega una pequeña taza con un té de agradable aroma, bastante bueno para la ocasión y se sienta a su lado.

–Si bueno, Jurina se destaca por su inteligencia es muy astuta y manipuladora–

Sayaka no quiere ser descortés así que lo acepta y le da algunos sorbos.

–Puede ser, pero también tiene un gran corazón–

–Sé que no están bien entre ustedes–

Después de beber un poco, devuelve la taza a la charola recargándose en el asiento y cruzando sus pies y manos.

–¿También se lo dijo? ¿Le dijo que entrego a mi amiga de la infancia como comida para perros? –

–Sí, pero esta arrepentida y el director la obligo a guardar silencio–

–No necesitas defenderla, no me conoces ni la conoces bien a ella–

–Conocer a una persona no se determina por la cantidad de tiempo–

–En eso coincido con usted–

–¿En verdad? –

–Así es, yo sé quién eres tú, y se lo que has hecho–

Rena la mira frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué está tratando de insinuarle? Sayaka permanece seria y la forma en que le habla no le gusta para nada.

–¿A qué te refieres?¿Qué es lo que sabes?–

–No mucho en realidad, tú y Miyawaki comparten el mismo padre, padre que por cierto está recluido este país dime, ¿Te es familiar el nombre de "Edgar"? Pero mucho mejor, asesinaste a un hombre –

Rena se sorprende por lo que le ha dicho Sayaka, no sabe cómo reaccionar, y su cuerpo comienza a temblar y sudar frio.

–No sé de qué hablas–

Rápidamente pone también su taza sobre la mesita de centro y se levanta dándole la espalda, está claro que esta conversación no iba por buen camino.

–No hace falta que lo niegues, tengo pruebas en contra tuya. – Sayaka, dueña de la situación se levanta tranquilamente y se pone a la par con ella, cerca del gran ventanal. –Pero podemos hacer que esto sea justo para ambas–

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–

–Pues en mi estancia en Barcelona, mientras Jurina tonteaba contigo yo si trabajaba. ¿No eres tan inocente como aparentas ¿cierto?, ayúdame y yo te ayudare, ¿Cómo lo mataste? –

Rena retrocede algunos pasos sintiéndose de pronto acorralada y asechada por Sayaka, es un poco más baja de estatura pero es realmente imponente.

–¿Por qué me pides esto? –

–Lo sé todo y tu información me sirve, a cambio,…– Tomando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, como si le hiciera una caricia, Rena sentía su mirada desquiciada. –te diere donde esta hija–

–Mi hija…–

Rena ensancha sus ojos, la razón más importante por la que ha regresado a su país natal dependía a hora de esto, Jurina no ha avanzado mucho, a decir verdad nada.

–Es un buen trato¿ no te parece?–

Los dedos de Sayaka pasan a tomar la barbilla partida de Rena quien acariciaba los bordes sutilmente pero con una malicia en su rostro.

–En verdad Jurina no te conoce como cree–

Como si Sayaka hubiese tocado la puerta correcta, Rena cae desarmada ante ella. Si alguien tiene prioridad por encima de Jurina esa es su hija.

–Te escucho–

Acorralada y sin poder ir a ninguna parte por ahora, Rena mira a Sayaka mezquina y vengativa, agacha su cabeza y comienza a revelar lo que ahora sería el arma más poderosa para Sayaka.

***Narración de Rena***

Era un día tranquilo, como cualquier otro pero tenía miedo de que llegara el final del día. El odio se convierte en amor y el amor también se revierte a odio, pasa y es posible. El amor que alguna vez sentí hacia él me llevo al borde de la locura, de la decepción, del mas enfermizo sentimiento y deseo incluso de dejar de existir. Era nada a su lado, era todo ante sus amistades era la envidia de muchos incluso de mi padrastro.

Perros infernales con sentimientos impropios querían apoderarse de mi persona y fui vendida como mercancía al por mayor al mejor postor. Solo una cosa me mantenía viva, una sola cosa podía hacerme soportar esa amarga vida, deplorable.

Un alma inocente nacida en medio de un caos que no busque pago las consecuencias. Adoraba sus ojos puros lejos de maldad alguna. Sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a mis dedos largos. Su pequeña ropita, el aroma de bebe, todo aquello me hacía ser fuerte para soportar gritos, insultos de ese que por un poco de estupefacientes perdía la razón y la cordura, se volvía una fiera y nada importaba. Odio las mentiras pero aprendí a mentir, él era un ejemplo a seguir pero era la peor persona que puede conocer, aprendí del mejor.

Lo maté, clave en su pecho un bisturí y vi como mis manos se manchaban con su sangre. De nada sirve justificarme en decir que lo hice en defensa propia. Cuando su fuerte cuerpo se debilitaba progresivamente se retorcía en el piso de manera extraña, me asuste y corrí, corrí sin importarme mi apariencia. Salí con mi bata de paciente, descalza y los parches donde estuvieron las agujas. Con los golpes generados un par de noches atrás parecía una loca por la calle.

Cuando volví a casa desesperada y atemorizada, con la prisa de ser capturada no por la justicia sino por algo más grande, ellos; Una mafia imparable que se lleva todo a su paso con tal de obtener el poder absoluto. Ya no estaba, ese pequeño ser que di a luz había desaparecido. Me desquicie, grite y llore como nunca y destroce todo a mi paso. Ellos llegaron, hui por la puerta trasera y sola llevaba conmigo una sortija de matrimonio que aún conservo.

***Fin Narración de Rena***

–Es todo lo que recuerdo–

–Sé que hay más, era un policía ¿cierto?–

–Entonces no hace falta que lo diga ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? –

–Nada que te perjudique–

–¿Puedo confiar en eso?–

–Confírmame algo–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–¿Él era, Touru Matsui? El gran oficial de policías–

–Si–

–Como bien sabrás, Juria alguna vez te dijo ese nombre y él era nuestra principal razón de viajar España–

–Sí, lo cual fue muy sospechoso–

–Esta misma tarde sabrás donde está tu hija–

–¿Por qué debo esperar? –

–Pronto lo sabrás–

–¡He vuelto!–

La puerta abriéndose y Jurina anunciándose conforme deja sus zapatos en la entrada, pero no es recibida por nadie. Nota de inmediato que hay otro par extra que no es de ella ni de Rena, es más, no puede creerlo. Sayaka está en casa.

Rápido va a la sala y encuentra a ambas chicas paradas cerca del ventanal, en cuanto Rena ve a Jurina llegar va hacia ella.

–Hola–

–Hola–

–Sayaka…–

–Te ha estado esperando–

De alguna forma no era la misma Sayaka, su aspecto era muy sombrío y sonreía de manera extraña.

–Iré por más té, compromiso–

En realidad Rena moría por salir de ahí, Sayaka ahora ejercía una presión que nunca antes sintió.

–¿Dime que ocurre? –

–Vine por mi placa, no puedo ejercer sin ella y el director me dijo que tú la tienes–

–¿Por qué no fuiste directo a la comandancia? –

–No sabía que tenías el turno de la mañana, la última vez estábamos en el de la noche–

–mmh, comprendo–

Jurina mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca de ella la placa de Yamamoto que ha estado guardando en su espera. Entregándosela en la mano, Sayaka ya tenía un plan recién armado y como si hubiera medido el tiempo perfectamente actúa con la sangre fría sin dudar ni un poco y disfrutando del momento.

–¡Excelente Agente Matsui! –

Exclama Sayaka justo cuando Rena entraba. Jurina hace una expresión satisfactoria por el hecho de que aceptara de nuevo su placa, pero al ruido estruendoso detrás de ellas las hace voltear su atención a la puerta.

"Matsui", "Policía","Touru", "comandancia", "Hija", "huérfana", "Edgar", "Miku", "agente" esas palabras como relámpagos con la velocidad de la luz Rena las recibe y tanta es su impresión que se le resbala la charola del té, cayendo todo al piso, rompiéndose y regándose el líquido de la tetera rota. Rena se agacha de inmediato sin saber qué hacer, Sayaka corre en su auxilio y Jurina va en busca de cosas para limpiar el lugar.

–Sí Rena, Miku es tu hija. – Le dijo Sayaka mientras ayudaba a Rena levantar los pedacitos de porcelana. –Te di mi palabra y no solo eso, te ayudare a salir del país y desaparecer junto con Miku, ella jamás va a encontrarte–

–¿Tanto es el Odio que le tienes a Jurina? –

–¿No es obvio? –

–¿Serías capaz de infringir las leyes?, eres policía–

–Tranquila, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, y no, no soy más un oficial, renuncie y a partir del día que lo hice la justicia no existe para mí. Que caiga quien tenga que caer, me lo he jurado. Dime, ¿Acaso no prefieres estar con tu hija?¿No harías lo que fuera porque nadie nunca más la arrebate de tus brazos?–

–Haría lo que fuera…–

–¿Incluso Renunciar a Jurina o me equivoco? –

–¿En verdad la odias? –

–Solo responde. Ella no tendrá piedad de ti si se entera que tú eres la asesina de su hermano–

Rena ensancha sus ojos pero inmediatamente pierden el brillo que los caracteriza.

–Sí, lo haría, – Responde frunciendo su ceño. –Pero Miku no sabe de mí–

–Me encargare de eso también, harás lo que yo te diga, Miku es un poco rebelde pero muy inteligente no creo que te cueste trabajo convencerla cuando se entere que tú eres su madre–

–Destrozaras su corazón. Jurina te quiere en verdad–

–Y ella te ama, ¿No sé qué es peor? –

–Aquí está el limpiador–

Jurina aun encuentra de rodillas en el piso a ambas chicas levantando los trozos de porcelana y por ningún motivo le pasa por su mente lo que Sayaka tenía entre manos.

–Gracias–

Dice Rena poniéndose de pie casi a la par de Sayaka, ellas ponen todo el contenedor que trajo Jurina y Sayaka sacude sus manos.

–Tu apellido es ¿Matsui, Matsui Jurina?–

–Oh, sí–

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –

–Oh, pues–

–Fue porque teníamos prohibido revelar nuestras identidades, – Le responde Sayaka inmiscuyéndose. –Por cierto, Yamamoto Sayaka es mi verdadero nombre. Anda, cuéntale–

–Al principio a sí era, y con todo esto omití ese detalle, me preocupaba más decirte que era un policía y que estaba de en encubierto para buscar al asesino de mi hermano–

–¿Y tu hermano es? –

Sayaka sonríe pero evita que sea obvio su gozo, la venganza se disfruta en plato frio. Un tremendo genio el que lo ha definido así. Mientras Rena ya sabía la respuesta y tiembla al saber que lo escuchara de la misma Jurina.

–Matsui, Touru–

–Rena ¿Qué te ocurre, te encuentras bien, te ves pálida? – Todo dentro de ella es inestable. Hay una mezcla entre dulce y amargo en sus emociones, no está segura de nada pero lo entiende todo, esta simplemente aterrada.

–¡Nada!, nada solo de pronto estoy mareada es todo…–

Ella es, es la asesina de su hermano. Voltea a mirar Sayaka quien a pesar de su cara seria sabe perfectamente que está disfrutando del momento. Miku es su hija, la niña con la que paso la tarde hace apenas unos días es el ser que más ha buscado por varios años.

–Bueno yo me Retiro, nos vemos mañana agente Matsui–

–Ah, sí...–

Responde Jurina, algo extraño ha sucedido, en la actitud de Rena hay algo extraño. Cuando Sayaka abandona el departamento lo hace de manera extraña. Sacudiendo su cabeza, le pide a Rena que vaya a la habitación a recostarse un momento pese a que la ve un poco mal mientras ella termina de limpiar. Todo ha quedado reluciente de nuevo y orgullosa de ello va a su habitación donde encuentra a Rena sentada en la cama.

–¿Estas bien? –

–S Si…–

Se sobre salta un poco e inmediatamente se pone de pie, en automático adopta una personalidad camaleónica. Haciendo uso de su gran talento, fingir que no pasa nada es uno de sus mejores personajes.

–¿Segura? –

–Sí–

Rena dio algunos pasos al frente con una expresión corporal y unos ojos penetrantes con las cuales solo dejaba ver lo perdida que estaba Jurina en ella. Todo vuelve a ella, desde el primer día que la conoció hasta hoy. Definitivamente Jurina era alguien misteriosa, alguien a quien debió evitar pero, el destino les tenía algo preparado.

–Matsui Jurina–

–¿Ss-si? –

Jurina se extraña un poco por la forma en Rena camina hacia ella, sus mirada es profunda y inevitablemente atractiva.

–¿Tú me quieres cierto? –

Tan seductora que hasta le hace tragar saliva la siente ya violando su espacio personal, ¿pero qué más da? Ese se había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

–Tu, t-tu lo sabes bien,…¿Rena que te sucede?–

Callando su boca con un par de dedos, manipulando su voluntad con la simple mirada, toma su barbilla y acaricia con sus labios como si dibujara sobre ellos.

–¿Me amas? –

El celular de Jurina timbra, pero Rena solo observa como tontamente lo busca entre sus bolsas, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Como si le diera ordenes con la simple mirada Jurina lo apaga, importándole poco quien pudiera ser. Rena deja ver en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa triunfadora y cerrando el paso a la luz que se colaba entre ellas la puerta abierta en esa habitación falta de claridad, deposita un beso bien marcado en la mejilla derecha de Jurina.

Siguiéndola con sus ojos, un escalofrió repentino en Jurina por tal acción le sorprende y más se sorprende como segundos después unos labios atrevidos se aferran a los suyos haciéndola perder la voluntad inmediatamente. Rena estaba dispuesta a recuperar a Miku a como fuera lugar y eso implicaba cegar a Jurina completamente para ser de su entera confianza. No se equivocó desde el primer momento que la vio y le genero desconfianza en aquel museo, el hecho de que buscara Touru le hizo tenerla en la mira y pasar un buen rato con ella quizá sí era su primera intención pero, enamorarla no era su plan, sin embargo es ventaja y lo tomara para recuperar al ser que tanto ama. Ahora lo tiene todo a su favor y la voluntad de Jurina, incluso su vida le pertenece.

Aquello se encendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de la nada le faltaba el oxígeno y le era insuficiente su experiencia para cubrir la demanda de su ahora excitante muestra ¿En qué momento se la cambiaron?

No estaba preparada para un momento así, sin embargo poco a poco su cuerpo respondía a las sensaciones que Rena le causaba con solo sentir un poco su lengua dentro de boca. De alguna forma sentía que las cosas habían vuelto la normalidad contando ya con la presencia de Yamamoto. Así que sin poner resistencia se entrega una vez más a Rena.


	16. 16-14 -La Sangre Llama-

CASI PERFECTO

Capítulo 14

-La sangre llama-

Sayaka abría la puerta de su departamento, sucio y con muchas cosas rotas. Cierra la puerta y suspira sabiendo que debe limpiar su propio desorden; el desgano en su rostro es más por los recuerdos que debe mover que por el hecho de asear. Después de un arduo trabajo de limpieza ella se recuesta sobre su cama recién hecha entre las penumbras de su habitación, clavaba su vista en el techo, para meditar su plan de venganza en contra de Jurina. La chica no se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que en verdad Miyuki estuviera viva y segada por su odio y con su orgullo herido solo podía pensar en devolver el dolor que jamás había experimentado y hacer justicia por su propia mano. No cree realmente en lo que le han dicho y solo ha vuelto para hacerle la vida un infierno a Jurina, infierno en el que ya vive ella.

****Habitación de Jurina mañana siguiente****

Unos labios húmedos hacen presión sobre una cien que yacía sobre una almohada, la figura durmiente arruga sus ojos a causa de la abundante y muy brillante luz colándose por las cortinas traslucidas de la habitación.

–Buenos días–

–Muy buenos días. – Responde Jurina.

Encantada por tal manera de ser despertada, con su cuerpo cansado después de haber pasado una noche por decir placentera, llena de erotismo y satisfacción sexual. Jurina estaba tan ensimismada en ese sentimiento que llama y cree ser amor. Sentía que su vida estaba retomando un estabilidad inigualable y ahora era más notable pues, ya no era la Jurina casanova y galante, ahora solo tenía ojos para una sola persona, Matsui Rena. Después de todo, la fidelidad se le da muy bien.

Rena le miraba cariñosamente mientras Jurina lo hacía de forma estúpida, ambas en sintonías diferentes pero en el mismo lugar. Rena ya no era más su maestra de arte, pero ahora era una maestra en el arte de engañar.

–El desayuno está listo, debes darte prisa para encontrar a Miyuki–

–Es verdad.– Jurina vuelve en sí, sacude un poco su cabeza pero no deja de sonreír.

–Voy a darme un baño, me visto y te veo en un momento, ¿sí?–

–Adelante, te espero en el comedor–

Jurina se escapa de la cama dejando a Rena sentada en filo lateral de la misma y mirando ahora el lugar vacío. Sabiéndose sola, mira con frialdad la cama, aprieta sus mandíbulas y sus puños arrugan la sabana que un guardaba el calor del cuerpo de Jurina, solo puede pensar en una sola cosa, Miku. Ansiosa por verla, por tocar de nuevo su pequeña mano, llevarla a tomar un helado o simplemente conversar con ella. Por supuesto que estaba confundida pero su más grande anhelo está a punto de cumplirse. Sus emociones la hacían descomponer su rostro a lo más parecido de un ser malvado ideando un plan perverso. No sabía exactamente lo que viene, pero con lo que sabe es suficiente.

La sorpresa de saber que Yamamoto lo sabía todo sobre su pasado le tomo desprevenida, pero simplemente se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta que ella es quien ha matado al hermano de con quien ahora comparte más que la cama, más que un momento placentero, más que fluidos, más que la vida misma. Para su sorpresa le molesta un poco la idea de lastimarla lo cual la inquieta y pero ese plan que tiene en mente Yamamoto no puede resultar en nada más. Ahora que lo sabe todo no puede quedarse a su lado. Aún si Jurina descubre que Miku es su hija, no puede, aun si no la liga directamente con el crimen hay mucha gente enterada de ello y no tardaría en descubrirlo. Yamamoto Sayaka tenía su futuro en sus manos y parece no darle opción a replica. Está tan decidida a dañarla, que casi no reconoce a su antigua alumna en ella.

Jurina despierta completamente al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo, mientras disfruta de la sensación recuerda lo sucedido ayer. Yamamoto estuvo en la casa y se había descubierto toda la verdad, ya no había nada que ocultar, así que ahora no había pretexto para entregarse 100% y encontrar a la Doctora sin tener que ocultarse de Rena. Cumplirá con su promesa hacia Sayaka y por lealtad está dispuesta a todo.

***Comandancia Sala de Juntas 9:00 am ***

Los elementos designados para la misión rescate y captura de todos los implicados en el caso Watanabe estaban presentes y estaba a punto de dar comienzo la reunión estratégica. En la sala, en sus sillas ya se encontraba la mayoría de los que participarían en esta misión, otros oficiales, representantes de diferentes escuadrones y claro, los agentes Fukushi y Kitagawa, el jefe del laboratorio forense, la doctora psicóloga Takayanagui, la encargada del departamento de tecnología Furuhata Nao, y la comandante Sae. Esa era la vista que tuvo Jurina al entrar a dicha sala, saluda como es su costumbre y toma su asiento.

Faltaba alguien muy importante en la silla de a lado, justo cuando sumergía su mente en recuerdos sobre como aun en reuniones oficiales, ella y Yamamoto bromeaban o hablaban por lo bajo, la puerta se abre, entra el Director del departamento y detrás de él la Sargento Yamamoto Sayaka. Obviamente todas se sorprenden y se ponen de pie para saludar a su autoridad máxima. Todos fueron testigo del choque de miradas entre Sayaka y Jurina. Serias pero duras, ambas de carácter fuerte mantenían su autoritarismo dominante que siempre hacia acobardarse a los sospechosos y culpables. Era la primera vez que veían que ambas se miraban de tal forma, el choque de tan imponentes miradas provocó un silencio que fue roto por el director al comenzar dar su conferencia de estrategia.

Mostrando todo lo investigado por medio de imágenes y videos, proyectándolos en la pantalla gigante y explicaba los resultados entregados. Los comentarios picaros no faltaron en llegar cuando vieron a sus compañeras vestidas elegantemente en ese lugar del distrito rojo. Causándole pena a unas y alimento de ego para otras como la forense en turno Fujita Nana que recibía halagos, se hacía un bullicio que el director callaba mientras designaba el rol de cada uno en esta misión.

Finalizada la reunión las agentes se dirigen a sus escritorios ninguna de las dos hablaba y eso era bastante incómodo para todos lo que compartían piso. Sayaka reordenaba sus archivos al igual que Jurina, en aquella oficina solo escuchaban cliqueos, dedos escribiendo sobre un teclado y en sus celulares. Todo era normal, tenso pero normal hasta que unos murmuros llamaron la atención.

Una elegante y presuntuosa figura caminaba por el pasillo y recibía miradas de oficiales de diferentes rangos a su paso.

–Sakura…–Jurina se levanta de golpe al verla, no la había vuelto a ver desde que estaban en España.

Era tonto pensar que no volvería a Japón después de todo solo iba por cuestiones de trabajo.

–Tranquila, no vengo a contigo–

–¿No?– Jurina se extraña de ello.

–Sorprendentemente no, vengo con Yamamoto ya que tú pues ya sabes…–

Dice ella insinuándole que ya no está disponible, definitivamente los chismes vuelan.

–¿Yamamoto?–

–Sí, y no te incube Matsui–

Yamamoto se levanta y rodea el cubículo de Jurina tomando del brazo a Sakura para alejarse de ahí. Jurina solo ve como salen apresuradamente directo al elevador. Minutos después ellas salen del edificio hacia el estacionamiento.

–Ya puedes soltarme, creo que tarde más entrar que tú en sacarme ¿Por qué me has llamado?–

Divertida se sacude desarrugando su blusa de manga larga y comenta mientras lo hace, Sakura está al tanto de todo y Yamamoto la contacto pues es de mucha ayuda en su venganza en contra de Jurina.

–Guarda silencio, te llame pero no te dije que subieras, te dije que me avisaras cuando estuvieras aquí. No puedo decirte nada en este lugar además tu no me agradas en lo absoluto. – Ellas se detienen a un lado su motocicleta y Sakura deja salir una sonrisa divertida acercándosele mucho a Yamamoto, reaccionando ésta un poco arisca mientras le ofrece su casco cuando gira un poco y la arrincona, sabe que debe permanecer firme y no pierde ante el evidente acoso de la periodista. Simplemente se lo da alejándola interponiendo en medio de las dos y girando su cuerpo para ponerse ella el otro casco.

–Eso ya lo sé Yamamoto, pero del odio al amor…–

–¡Nada! Soy incapaz de sentir amor. – Exclama molesta girando. – Soy el odio mismo y no te gustara estar incluida en mis planes. – Caminando un poco de lado y haciendo girar a Sakura para que ahora fuera ella quien quedara arrinconada entre la moto y su humanidad, le hace saber en lo que se ha convertido, en un ser vacío. Lo puede ver en sus ojos oscuros. Sakura borra inmediatamente su sonrisa y amplía sus ojos pero vuelve inmediatamente a su derrochante sensualidad. Sintiéndose atraída por tan voraz carácter comienza a probar sus límites.

–¿Así?–

–Si–

Haciendo a un lado el elegante casco negro, sosteniéndolo en su mano izquierda, con su otra mano toma del cuello de la chaqueta típica de piel negra a Sayaka, es nula la distancia así que no hay necesidad de atraerla más.

–Eres muy interesante Yamamoto, ahora, viéndote así detenidamente hasta creo que me agradas. – Soltando el cuello acaricio su barbilla afilada y dejo sus dedos ahí.

–Pues tu a mí no–

–Es una lástima, quizá podría ser mejor de lo que pudiéramos imaginar–

Aquello que ocurría en el estacionamiento era una escena atípica, infame, y no parecía una discusión. Muy por lo contrario parecía que se estaban provocando con erotismo. Al menos eso era lo que apreciaba Jurina, pues no se quedó de brazos cruzados y las siguió. No sabe que es lo que está sucediendo pero respetara por ahora la libertad de Yamamoto, no está en condiciones de exigirle nada y decide volver cuanto antes a su escritorio para analizar la pruebas y hacer por fin que Sayaka se meta de lleno en el caso pues sigue desconfiando.

–Quizá, pero para eso debe haber atracción y tú…–

–Shhh,…– Sakura no la deja terminar poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, – Eres cruel y despiadada Yamamoto, sin embargo aquí me tienes. En fin, ¿cómo me pongo esto?–

Sakura levanta el casco y lo mira para después mirar a Sayaka, la cual chistea arrebatándoselo y poniéndoselo de mala gana.

–Ahora súbete y agárrate bien–

Sakura escondía ahora sus gestos, pero dentro del caso era en verdad divertido todo lo que sucede en su retorcida cabeza. Aferrada a su espalda, Yamamoto se ponía un poco rígida, esta tipa se toma muchas atribuciones y el camino fue bastante incómodo.

***Comandancia***

Jurina repetía una y otra vez los videos enviados antes del incidente en su computador. Aún sigue sin identificar el área pero no se dará por vencida. Algo llama su atención en uno de los videos. Una bolsa de pan que no venden en Tokio o al menos no le parece familiar. Toma algunas capturas de pantalla mientras sigue escudriñando el video con zoom.

***Reunión Sospechosa***

Sakura y Yamamoto llegan a un elegante restaurante donde aparquea su vehículo de dos ruedas y entran en él. Dentro, Kinoshita Momoka estaba esperando y mientras lo hacía estaba entretenida hablando por teléfono. Viendo cómo se acercaban a ella su amiga y una belleza que llama inevitablemente sus instintos se levanta y no pierde el tiempo para galantear.

–¡Sayaka!– Saluda. – ¿Y?–

–Miyawaki Sakura. – Ella sola se presenta, –Vaya, Kinoshita-San, la famosa Ikemen cantante y actriz. – Dada su profesión, inmediatamente la reconoce.

–Encantada de conocerla, Miyawaki-san–

Saludándola elegantemente y regalándole una sonrisa especial le ofrece asiento, sus señales son bien recibidas por la chica periodista la cual le devuelve el gesto y coquetea descaradamente. A decir verdad Kinoshita tiene un muy buen porte y una actitud cautivadora además de otros atributos atrayentes para las chicas que les gusta la buena vida.

Sentadas las tres en una mesa privada, digna de una estrella reconocida, estaba a punto de revelar el plan que tenía Yamamoto en mente.

–Bien, pues ¿para qué me has llamado Yamamoto?– Pregunta Sakura dando un sorbo a su vino tinto.

–Seré directa. Sé que tienes un peculiar interés por Matsui Jurina y también sé que, tu estas enterada de quien es y que ha hecho tu hermana Matsui Rena hace varios años–

–Mi media hermana. – Aclara el punto, –¿A qué te refieres?– Extrañada por lo que revela Yamamoto Miyawaki se hacia la desentendida.

–¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?– Momoka interviene.

–Tú, me vas a ayudar a desaparecer a alguien–

–¿Qué?–

–Descuida, no es un secuestro como tal, es una labor social,– voltea y mira a Sakura aviando la situación. – O ¿No lo crees así, Sakura?–

–¡Aaah!, ya entiendo, – Expresa ella –¿Así que ya lo sabes?–

–Sí, estoy enterada de todo–

–No creo que de todo, pero si es para quitar a Rena del camino será un placer ayudarte–

–Espera, no entiendo.– Momoka miraba de un lado a otro

–Mira, ella es hermana de Rena–

–Media hermana. – Vuelve a aclarar el punto.

–Como sea, ella sabe que Rena ha cometido un crimen atroz ¿O me equivoco? El hermano de Matsui Jurina fue un agente caído en acción, un supuesto héroe para el departamento, él y Rena Matsui mantenían una relación y tuvieron un bebé el cual el hermano de Jurina le quito y lo dejo acá en Japón. –

–Tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué de pronto odias a tu casi hermana Jurina, Yamamoto?–

–No voy a entrar en detalles y me sorprendería que no lo supieras–

–Merezco saber, pero sí, algo oí por ahí–

–Y yo merezco que me expliquen. – Momoka volvía a interrumpir tenía su actitud típica relajada, en realidad le da igual la tal Jurina, pero no comprende que sucede.

–Pues Momoka, resulta que Miyawaki, es un ser ruin y despreciable–

–Me gustan los seres ruines y despreciables. – Dice ella sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo galantemente.

–Gracias. – Responde como si de un alago se tratase con una sonrisa descarada.

–¡Momoka!–

Sayaka sabía de esto, juntara a su amiga con esta mujer fácil no iba a ser sencillo a sí que trata de poner orden y seriedad.

–Ya está bien, prosigue Sayaka–

–Lo sabias, siempre lo supiste y así la enredaste y la sedujiste aquella noche en el bar. La seguiste hasta España sabiendo bien lo que se encontraría y nunca se lo dijiste. Ocultaste a tu media hermana donde está su hija por quien sabe cuánto tiempo ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?–

Sakura cambia su rostro y sonríe con ironía, Yamamoto resulto ser más astuta de lo que aparenta y ha resuelto el caso del siglo.

–Jaque mate agente, no puedo creer que este bajo tu ordenes ahora, supongo que si me niego a ayudarte le dirás a Jurina y estaré implicada en este caso, vaya vaya, me pregunto ahora ¿Quién realmente es despreciable?– Sakura sin perder su cínica sonrisa toma las cosas más en serio. Ahora tiene una gran dificultad y debe lidiar con ello. –¿Y qué vas hacer Yamamoto?–

–Le arrebatare a Jurina lo que más le importe, y lo que más ame–

–Miku, – Complementa Sakura y Momoka mira a su amiga con una expresión que le causa escalofríos. Sakura se deleita cuando sus ojos se llenan de ira. Era tan excitante verla en ese estado que incluso está dispuesta a seguir sus órdenes, por ahora. –…Que en verdad es la hija de Rena.– Puntualiza Sakura.

–Rena– Dijo Sayaka perdiendo su mirada. –Mucho más ella–

–Espera un segundo, a ver si entendí, – Momoka interviene aclarando su garganta y reacomodándose en su asiento, está hecha un nudo en lo que se está poniendo sobre la mesa. – ¿Tu venganza consiste en alejar a una tal Rena de Jurina, la bellísima policía que estuvo en mi departamento?–

–¿Puedes omitir lo de bellísima?–

–Está bien, la cual tenía un hermano el cual la tal Rena asesino y Jurina no lo sabe y supongo que ese es el gancho para obligar a Rena a irse y no solo eso llevarse a su hija que en verdad es la hija legitima entre el hermano de Jurina y ella. Y tú, Preciosísima Miyawaki no puedes decir que no ya que de igual forma si Jurina se entera que le han ocultado la verdad no querrá verlas a las dos nunca más en su vida. – Concluye con una voz más seria. –¿Ya pensaste en eso Yamamoto?–

–Sí, lo he hecho–

–¿Y qué vas a hacer si Miyuki en verdad está viva?, que por cierto, ¿no deberías de estar buscándola?– Sayaka no responde y evade la pregunta.

–¿Me vas a ayudar o no?–

–Está bien, está bien. Te tomaste muy enserio eso de tocar lo que no debe ser tocado–

–Es más una justa venganza, a final de cuentas terminare haciéndoles un favor a ambas–

–¿Y qué es lo que voy a hacer?– Pregunta Sakura

–Te encargaras de distraer a Jurina, aun no decido en que momento ocurrirá el secuestro pero deberás acercarte a Rena y ser tu quien se encargue de ello–

–¿Y yo?– Momoka pregunta

–Tú me ayudaras con tus influencias a borrar rastro alguno–

–Bien, ¿Supongo que Rena está aquí?– Pregunta Miyawaki.

–Supones bien–

–¿En dónde, en su casa de Nagoya?–

–No, en el departamento de Jurina. –

–Entonces le haré una visita. – Sakura se levanta de su asiento atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas. –Y estaré a tu disposición tengo el lugar perfecto para enviarlas solo necesitare de algunos recursos como algún jet privado, gente…tú sabes cosas ajenas a mí para no pues…–

–No te preocupes lindura yo me encargo de eso–

Momoka en un nuevo guiño seguía coqueteando. Y antes de que se le escapara Sakura Sayaka le pregunta curiosa por lo que fuera a hacer.

–¿Iras ahora?–

–Por supuesto, no hay tiempo que perder–

–¿Aprovecharas para amenazarla?–

–Nooo, de ninguna manera. Solo seré más gentil que tú después de todo es mi media hermana–

–Ustedes dos son terribles–

Añade Momoka mirando a ambas chicas un poco sorprendida por tanta maldad junta, pero sabe que Sayaka no está jugando y le preocupa sin embargo la apoyara.

–Una cosa más Yamamoto, – Sakura se inclina y pone sus manos sobre la mesa y Sayaka la mira fijamente. –Estas pisando un terreno muy peligroso, ten cuidado porque también tú frágil corazón podría salir lastimado–

–No creo que te importe mi frágil corazón–

–Tienes razón, pero aun así no dejara de causarte dolor, bien no se diga más, manos a la obra. –

–¿Estas insinuando algo?– frunciendo ceño le mira intentando ver algo detrás de lo que le dice.

–No. – Dice ella volviendo a su posición erguida, –En lo absoluto, que tengan buen día y estamos en contacto. – Finalmente sonríe como es su costumbre intercambian números telefónicos y sale de ahí.

Ambas chicas ven como se retira del restaurante y Momoka no se reservaba ni un poco y su vista era detraída por el menear de las caderas que desaparecía.

–No comprendo Yamamoto–

–¿Qué cosa?–

–Estas rodeada de bellezas y le eres fiel solo a una–

–No es como si quisiera serlo–

–¿Entonces por qué lo eres?–

–No lo sé, no puedo evitarlo. Miyuki en verdad es una espina clavada que cada vez duele más–

–Pues, esta chica te tiene ganas–

–Esta chica lo haría con cualquiera, y yo no estoy par eso ahora–

–Bueno, entonces si no te importa podría, yo, tú sabes–

–Has lo que quieras–

–Bueno–

–Debo volver al trabajo, esta es la dirección de mi departamento, no es muy lujoso pero estarás bien ahí debajo del extintor esta una llave, será divertido–

–Si tú lo dices–

–Bien, me voy–

–Okay–

Momoka se queda en el restaurante terminando de comer lo que ordeno, debe hacer algunas cosas antes de ir al departamento de Sayaka.

***Departamento de policías***

–¿Dónde está la agente Jurina?–

Pregunta la comandante Sae llegando al área de asuntos internos encontrando los asientos vacíos.

–Creo que fue al área de tecnología–

–¿Y Yamamoto?–

–Ella salió hace un momento con una persona que vino a buscarla–

–¿Una persona?–

–Miyawaki Sakura. –

Jurina apareciendo detrás de ella, recién llegaba después de haber dejado algunos de sus análisis a la sala de rastro y tecnología.

–¿Quién?–

–La reportera, ¿la recuerda?–

–¿Y qué asuntos tendría que tratar nuestro agente con ella?–

–Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, pero como pudo darse cuenta ella no confía en mi como antes–

–En cuanto llegue las quiero en mi oficina a ustedes dos y a ustedes dos–

–¿Yo?– El Agente Fukushi pregunta apuntándose a sí misma.

–Sí, usted y Kitagawa–

–Si comándate, en cuanto aparezca Yamamoto estaremos ahí– Responde Jurina tomando la orden.

–No hace falta, Comándate. –

Saluda colocando su mano recta en la frente a su superior al llegar.

–¿Dónde estaba agente?–

–Arreglando un asunto personal–

El choque de miradas entre ambas agentes no tarda en llegar, Jurina ahora ve que está sola y en su mente se forman las imágenes que vio en el estacionamiento con Sakura.

–Como sea, las espero en mi oficina–

–Si–

Todas responden unisonoramente y prácticamente van detrás de ella.

–¡Yamamoto!– Jurina le da alcance cuando se sube al elevador después de que dejara que las otras dos agentes se fueran.

–¿Qué?– Le responde de mala gana.

–¿Por qué estaba Miyawaki aquí? Hasta donde yo sé no es de tu agrado–

Sayaka miraba la puerta del ascensor en curso aún cerrada y hacía muecas en su boca, dejando salir un pequeño sonido acompañadores ironía **,** voltea y la mira con desagrado. Jurina solo la miraba intentando adaptarse a la actitud agreste que ahora se manifestaba en Yamamoto.

–Hum, no me digas que te dan celos de que ella me busque a mí ahora, ¿Qué acaso no tienes tú ya al amor de tu vida?–

–Esto no tiene que ver con eso, ella en verdad no…–

–En estos momentos Matsui ella es menos desagradable que tu–

Callando cualquier cosa que pudiera decir le responde levantando su cabeza con orgullo cruzando sus brazos y devolviendo su vista a las puertas del ascensor que justo se abren y de inmediato Yamamoto sale de él dejando a Jurina arrugando el ceño impotente ante a quien ahora desconoce casi completamente.

Al llegar a la oficina de la comandante Sae ya se encuentran las dos otras agentes, la forense Fujita, la Psicóloga Takayanagui y Furuhata Nao.

–Bueno señoritas, las he hecho venir por que mañana es la gran noche. Y hoy tenemos una cita muy importante con ustedes dos, Jurina, Yamamoto–

La comandante rodeando su escritorio y abriendo una carpeta del cual extrae algunas hojas comienza a hablar en cuanto llegan.

–¿Noche de qué? ¿Qué cita?– Pregunta Yamamoto.

–Oh, es verdad. No estas al tanto de lo que ha sucedido–

–Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría informarme de que día habla?–

–En tu ausencia Yamamoto, las agentes Fukushi y Kitagawa en colaboración con la Doctora Takayanagui, se encargaron de detener a un vital e importante testigo del caso del callejón. Testigo que nos ha estado ayudando a llegar a lo que hora sabemos, el caso Watanabe. –

–¿Entonces es verdad?–

Escuchándolo de parte de la comandante y con todo lo que vio esta mañana duda dentro de ella y su maldad parece flaquear por un momento.

–Estamos un 80% seguiros de a que así lo es–

–¿De qué depende el 20% faltante? –

–De cómo manejemos las cosas a partir de ahora–

–En qué momento se hará el operativo para la búsqueda de Miyuki ¿Por qué lo aplazan si creen que está viva?– Aún con desconfianza pregunta.

–No lo estamos aplazando, hemos estado investigando adecuadamente los indicios, hoy por ejemplo he dejado algunas observaciones de los videos al oficial Nao, hay un equipo completo trabajando las 24 horas desde que tenemos a la testigo. No queremos equivocarnos de nueva cuenta y queremos ubicarla antes de que ellos lleguen a nosotros de nuevo con otro de sus juegos sucios. – Responde Jurina pero es ignorada.

–Por eso te hemos llamado. – Continua Sae.

Alguien llama la puerta e interrumpe lo que parecía una discusión en plena formación y Sayaka quien se encontraba más cerca se distrae y abre.

–Con permiso– Dice una chica que mira al piso al entrar y después las mira a todas.

–¿Macchun?– Sayaka al verle el rostro la reconoce de inmediato, y ante la sorpresa de los demás ella no mentía, dijo la verdad pues declaro conocer a Yamamoto.

–¿Yamamoto?– Extrañada por quien ve, ya que le habían dicho que había renunciado, la mira muy diferente a como era en la preparatoria.

–¿Tu eres…? ¿Ella es?–

Sayaka las mira a todas desconcertada y tratando de mantener su temperamento serio.

–Así es, ella es nuestra testigo por quien ahora sabemos a ciencia cierta y gracias a unos nuevos análisis forenses, que Miyuki no era quien estaba en aquella bodega a la hora de la explosión–

–¿Quién era?, no me digas que…–

–Sí, Akari–

Gana la palabra Ogasawara viendo el rostro de sorpresa en su antigua rival de instituto, Yamamoto Sayaka.

–No podemos decir en un 100% que Miyuki esté viva pero si estamos en una trampa. Ellos pretendían que nos diéramos cuenta de esto y si Miyuki sigue con vida la encontraremos, al parecer no se han dado cuenta que tenemos ya a la testigo–

–¿Y qué haremos?– Pregunta Jurina.

–Tenemos una invitación especial al distrito rojo hoy, y mañana todas ustedes ya sabe que hacer pero, ustedes dos. –Refiriéndose a Sayaka y Jurina. –Deberán hacerse pasar por Ikemens el día de hoy, le he prometido al dueño presentarle un nuevo mercado y las necesito para esta noche. Eso no ayudara a crear mayor confianza, mañana se presentaran como dos señoritas y todo marchara normalmente, aquí tengo la orden de aprensión hacia el dueño y la orden de cerrar el lugar. Muchos intentaran escapar y debemos detener a cuantos podamos, no tendremos mucho apoyo solo 10 oficiales de encubierto como clientes y mis únicos elementos fuertes serán ustedes 4 ya que también hay chicas implicadas. Sus objetivos serán Ota Yuri y Shiroma Miru–

–¿Miru?– por segunda vez Sayaka sorprendida.

–¿La conoces?–

–Si–

–¿Sabe que eres policía?–

–No, pero conoce mi historia con…–

–Pues entonces tú te acercaras a Ota, y Jurina será quien se encargue de Shiroma–

–¿Y cómo vamos a saber quiénes son?– Pregunta Jurina

–Seguiremos la misma dinámica, a las afueras estará un **a** van equipada donde se encontrara Ogasawara y ella las dirigirá por auricular.–

–Entiendo–

–Entonces chicas, Furuhata y Fujita son las únicas que nos acompañaran esta noche. Furuhata apoyara a Ogasawara y Fujita ira con ustedes como dama de compañía

–Será todo un placer– Dice Nana tomando el brazo de Jurina con mucha confianza.

–Busquen las mejores prendas y los mejores accesorios, debemos hacerles creer que en verdad somos influyentes y profesionales–

–Si comandante– Todas responde.

***Fuera de la oficina***

–No puedo creer que de nuevo seré una de esas chicas baratas–

–¿Qué te pasa, ganan muy bien esas chicas–

–Pero andan regalando su cuerpo, no comprendo por qué gustan de dejarse manosear–

–Deja de quejarte que con unas copas encima te veías muy divertida–

–Claro que no–

–¿No?–

–Apuesto que conseguiste más números privados que todas nosotras juntas–

–¡Que NO!–

Las oficiales y los otros elemento discutía el tema entre ellas con humor, en la parte de atrás venia Jurina y aun lado de ella Ogasawara más detrás Yamamoto pensativa.

–¡Ogasawara!–

Se escucha una exclamación por parte de Sayaka dándole alcance a la testigo. Lo cual hace que la chica y Jurina volteen hacia atrás y se detengan, Jurina no quiere hostigar más a Yamamoto así que no dice nada y solo sigue su caminar de nuevo a su cubículo para seguir con sus investigaciones.

–¿Qué ocurre Yamamoto?–

–Jamás imagine verte de nuevo y mucho menos aquí–

–Yo quizá sí la vida que llevaba no era muy decorosa, pero no imaginaba encontrarte a ti precisamente, juraba que te volvías una famosa cantante pero creo que eso fue lo que le sucedió a Kinoshita–

–Sí así es, ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió a Akari?–

–Pues…–

La chica le relata la historia un poco más corta que la confesión, pero eso basto para hacerla dudar algunos segundos y sentir muy en sus entrañas un poco de remordimiento por lo que ha hecho y lo que pretende hacer, sin embargo aún es más grande su orgullo.

***Casa de Jurina***

La actitud de Rena en estos últimos días ha sido extraña, a decir verdad desde que conoció a las chicas en la universidad fue bastante cuidadosa y se dio tiempo de observarlas. Sin embargo, sin pedirlo y sin desearlo a pesar de jurarse así misma que no volvería a caer, se ha traicionado y se encuentra ahora en una circunstancia donde la balanza se inclina claramente hacia un solo lado. Salpicaba su rostro con agua fría del lavamanos en el baño, se siente cansada y con las ideas revueltas, quieres mala y quiere ser buena pero no hay lugar para las dos dentro de ella simplemente quiere ser la que era antes de conocer a Matsui Jurina. Miraba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo al cual le escurrían gotas de agua, sintiendo una pérdida de identidad provocada por el desconocimiento de sus emociones, sería una ingenua sorprenderse pero sabe porque está hoy ahí. Su atención a su yo que tenia de frente es interrumpida, el timbre de la puerta se escucha y ella va hacia la entrada par **a** ver de quien se trata.

–¿Miku?–

–¡Rena!–

Su corazón da un vuelco al escuchar su nombre proveniente de la voz de la pequeña, ahí estaba, saludándola y entrando en cuanto abre completamente la puerta. Sin imaginar siquiera quien es realmente ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno hacen…– Sorprendida y conteniendo todas sus emociones que se desbordan con solo ver su sonrisa pregunta mirándola junto a su perro.

–Escape de casa–

–¿De nuevo?–

Rena pregunta cerrando la puerta y girando hacia el pasillo viendo a la pequeña con sus manos detrás haciendo un lindo gesto.

–Jeje, claro que no, en verdad pedí permiso para venir con Jurina–

–Ella sabe que vendrías–

–No, pero es normal–

–Oh–

Rena contemplaba a la niña, sus inconciencia la hace dar algunos pasos al frente y admirarla más de cerca.

–Has crecido mucho, – Dice de pronto mientras toma su mejilla. –Jurina ha hecho ungran trabajo–

–¿Ocurre algo Rena?–

–No, nada. Veo que tres una maleta–

–Sí, me quedare un par de días junto con Sam–

–¿En verdad?– Su corazón vuelve a saltar en la emoción. Definitivamente estar con la niña ahora era más satisfactorio que la presencia de Jurina.

–Sí, ¿podemos salir a pasear juntas más tarde?

–Claro, vamos te ayudo a llevar tu maleta–

–Gracias–

Rena observaba a la pequeña niña sacar sus cosas de la maleta y a Sam ¿Sam? ¿Cómo no se dio cuanta antes? Su portero se llama Samuel y cuando era bebe el solía saludarla como el tío Sam, algo debió haberse quedado en la memoria de la pequeña y daría lo que fuera por que la recordara también de forma natural sin tener que recurrir a los planes sucios. Le miraba sintiéndose impotente, querer correr a ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos solo se quedaba en su mente recargando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta. Recuerda cómo empezó esta mentira, aunque intento mantenerse al margen, su curiosidad la ha llevado hasta donde está ahora, a un lugar donde no hay vuelta atrás.

***MATSUI RENA / FLASH BACK***

Una mañana como cualquier otra, llegaba al campus después de guardar luto a su manera a un aniversario más de la pérdida de su ser más amado en el lugar que más aborrecía pues, ahí conoció por casualidad a un apuesto joven de encantadora sonrisa, cabello oscuro con un corte muy moderno de lentes oscuros al darle orientación. Un flechazo a primera vista y para rematar era asiático. Elegante y educado congeniaron de maravilla hasta conocerse mejor y dar inicio a lo que se convertiría en su peor pesadilla.

Al llegar a su cubículo le fue entregada la nueva lista de asistencia y rápidamente nota tres nombres peculiares. Después, conoció a esos tres eruditos, la aparición repentina de Sakura y sus incomodas conversaciones, la habían mantenido inquieta y decidió darse a la tarea de investigar quienes eran sus alumnas después de haber notado cierta excelencia en sus trabajos, y cuando Jurina pregunto por quien ahora sabe es su hermano más fue su intranquilidad. Efectivamente eran lo que se temía provenían de la tierra del sol naciente a consecuencia de que su padrastro fue capturado. Para España el caso estaba cerrado ya que murió en cumplimiento de su deber, pero para las autoridades de Japón no estaban conformes y sabía que buscarían la manera de volver. Era mucha casualidad que precisamente tres chicas asiáticas llegaran, y justo a la misma universidad y preguntando por él.

Aquella joven que se acercó sin ser llamada, misteriosa y con una personalidad encantadora, fue un blanco fácil, muy fácil. Hacerla perder la razón y mantenerla solo para ella era su primera intención en su intento por descubrir que era lo que realmente quería y hasta donde podía llegar su autoridad.

Una tarde, había vuelto a su departamento después de terminar con su horario de docencia. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas una de las chicas ya no era más su alumna. Las dos que quedaba estaban a punto de volver a su país, sabía que Jurina vendría a ella y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla y preguntarle muchas cosas, pero callo, se traiciono a sí misma al verla parada en el marco de la puerta. Su sólida presencia le causaba escalofríos, su personalidad hacia dudar a su convicción. Pero firme a su principal idea la llevo más allá de sus límites incluso perdiéndose a sí misma. Suena horrible pero si, ella solo quería estar cerca de Jurina para salvar su propio pellejo, pero en el proceso puso mucho más en juego.

****Fin Flash Back****

–¿Miku?– Rena camina hasta ella

–¿Si? Dime. – Responde ella quien aún se encontraba en de rodillas en el piso.

–¿Puedo abrazarte?–

–¿Eh?–

–¿Puedo?–

–¡Claro!–

La pequeña le había tomado confianza a Rena prácticamente desde que la conoció y conforme Rena se agacha ella se gira un poco para abrazarla.

–¿Qué ocurre Rena?–

–Nada–

Des envolviéndose un poco pero sin soltarla, sus ojos se volvían cristalinos haciendo conjunto con una sonrisa tímida y temblorosa. Miku toma las mejillas de Rena entre sus pequeñas manos y la mira fijamente a los ojos como si la examinara.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Pregunta Rena ante la acción de la niña.

–Nada…–

Miku solo la mira, no había visto su rostro tan de cerca y hay una sensación creciendo dentro de ella al verse reflejada en los ojos de Rena. En un momento detenido en el tiempo algo dentro de ellas las reconocía, pero en ese momento eran completas desconocidas.

–Miku, cuéntame más de tus padres ¿Qué les ocurrió?–

–¿Mis padres? Mmmh, no se mucho en realidad, ¡Ooh!–

La pequeña se zafa de Rena y va a su mochila de la cual saca de un libro curioso una fotografía, en ella esta los padres de Jurina, Jurina varios años más joven aunque casi con el mismo aspecto y él, con Miku en brazos, definitivamente es ella.

Los ojos de Rena la traicionan y se llenan de nostalgia incluso pareciera que en cualquier momento le brotaran lágrimas.

–¿Qué ocurre?–

–Nada, es una muy bella foto, – Dice ella aclarando su garganta, –¿y tu madre por que no está en ella?– Pregunta con su boca temblorosa.

–No lo sé, no sé quién es. Solo sé que nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí–

–¡Eso no pudo ser posible!– Dice inconscientemente exaltándose un poco.

–¿Cómo dices?–

–Nada, lo siento. Miku, si te digieran que tu madre te está buscando o algún día quiere conocerte, ¿Qué harías?–

La pequeña mira con desconcierto a Rena, ¿Por qué le pregunta algo así tan complejo? Pero aun así piensa su respuesta.

–Me gustaría que fueras tú–

–¿¡Eh!?– Rena se exalta.

–Así no tendría que conocer a alguien nuevo y forzarme a que me agrade. Creo que no podría verla si llega solo así diciendo que es mi madre cuando Jurina ha sido quien me ha cuidado todo este tiempo–

–¿Yo te agrado?–

–¡Mucho!– La niña salta a sus brazos de nuevo.–No sé dónde este esa señora, no sé si me busca o si sigue viva, solo sé que soy feliz así y así quiero vivir. A demás tú eres muy agradable y me gustaría ser como tú de grande. Elegante y muy bonita–

–Tú ya eres bonita. –

Asombrada por las palabras de Miku su corazón golpea su pecho frenéticamente e incluso siente como si fuera a salirse de él.

–Cuando te conocí sentí como si ya te conociera, observaste mis dibujos y me sorprendí al saber que tú eras quien había hecho ese libro. Quiero aprender más de ti si no te molesta–

–Por supuesto que no–

Alguien vuelve a llamar a la puerta. Rena mira a Miku y sonríe desenvolviendo el abrazo suavemente.

–Iré a ver de quien se trata, tu sigue deshaciendo tu maleta–

–Si–

Obediente, la pequeña vuelve a lo que hacía antes de ese extraño pero lindo momento fraternal. La niña experimenta con Rena un sentimiento que no comparte con Jurina y no sabe por qué pero quiere descubrirlo.

Rena al llegar a la puerta no molesta en revisar quien es pues, pudiera ser algún familiar de la pequeña que posiblemente olvido algo. Abre sin preocupación alguna pero se sorprende en el acto.

–¿Sakura?–

–¡Oh! Rena, ¿Qué haces aquí?– Pregunta como si se sorprendiera, actuando fascinantemente.

–¿Tu qué haces aquí?–

–Yo pues, soy amiga de Jurina, te lo dije antes ¿no? –

–¿Así? No lo recuerdo–

–Bueno, tus lagunas mentales no son mi problema–

–Jurina no está–

–¡Rena! ¿Quién es?–

La pequeña sale de su habitación corriendo junto con Sam creyendo que podría ser Jurina ya que escucho su nombre, pero se encuentra con una desconocida, bueno un poco la ha visto varias veces en la televisión.

–¡Oh! La famosa Miku– Sakura se apoya en sus rodillas cuando la niña llega a la puerta, pero Sam gruñe y Miku lo acaricia, –Ah, lindo perrito. Había oído hablar de ti, pero no había tenido el gusto de conocerte–

Rena de estar mirando a la pequeña detrás de ella frunce el ceño, y gira su cabeza despacio hacia Sakura que le sonreía a la niña. Frívolamente sus ojos miran ahora a Rena quien le clavaba la vista frunciendo el ceño cada vez más de forma irritada. Progresivamente la ira se acumulaba en uno de sus puños y apretaba sus dietes.

–¿Qué ocurre Rena?– Sakura Pregunta con cinismo volviendo a su posición erguida.

–Tu…–

Rena se dio cuenta de algo justo ahora, algo que ignoro o no le dio importancia ya que todo lo que venía de Sakura lo ignoraba, casi todo, gracias a ello se dio a la tarea de investigar quienes eran esas chicas.

–¿Rena que ocurre?–

La pequeña mano de Miku tomo su puño, el cual se desenvolvió al sentirla y cambio su rostro inmediatamente.

–Nada, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación junto con Sam? Yo la atenderé–

–Bueno, con su permiso–

–Adiós pequeña. –

Sakura parecía disfrutar del momento y ondeaba su mano despidiéndose de la pequeña. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta de su habitación Rena la empujo hacia el pasillo de afuera cerrando la puerta al instante.

–Oye… que mal educada te has vuelto–

–¡No! No te atrevas ha… Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo–

–¿Qué cosa?–

–No te hagas la estúpida–

–Ahh~ ¿Miku?, me entere hace poco, si… bueno en realidad hace tiem…–

Sakura no termina de decir nada, Rena le da una cachetada que la hace solo voltear un poco su cara sorprendiéndola pero sonríe como si de una masoquista se tratara.

–Ne vengas con esa actitud tuya que aborrezco hipócrita, por eso la seguiste hasta Barcelona, eres verdaderamente abominable, me ocultaste donde ha estado mi hija todo este tiempo eres una…–

–Wooowow cuide su lenguaje Maestra, no estás en condiciones de reclamar nada–

–¿A qué has venido?– En un tono molesto la hace dar más pasos hacia atrás pero Sakura no disminuía nada su arrogancia

–Voy a disculparte por el golpe que me acabas de dar, vine a salvártela vida ahora que ya sabes quién es ella–

–¿Tu? ¿A mí? Vete al diablo. – Rena estaba en verdad molesta y cruza sus brazos con arrogancia. –Si yo lo quisiera me largaba en este mismo instante con ella–

–Pero no puedes, no durarías un una sola hora escapando, ella te encontraría y… no hablo de Jurina–

Rana amplía sus ojos ante lo dicho, Sakura lo sabe, está hablando de la otra oficial. Sabe que Yamamoto la tiene en sus manos y están en una bomba de tiempo.

–Prefiero estar en deuda con ella y no contigo–

–¿Y qué harías si supieras que ella ha solicitado mi ayuda?– Rena hace muecas solo con su boca, no le gusta, no le parece nada de lo que está sucediendo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.– Admítelo Rena, necesitas ayuda para irte a algún lugar del cual nadie sepa y yo por supuesto no se lo diré a nadie ni a la misma Yamamoto si aceptas mi ayuda–

–Jurina…–

–Mucho menos a ella, sabes que ella me gusta y la quiero para mi ¿Te lo dije no? Ella volverá a mí por su propia voluntad. – Rena aprieta sus puños y casi se puede escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes, tal como en el pasado, Sakura está en medio de nuevo y sonriéndole cínicamente de frente. –Aaaah, ¿No me digas que te importa de verdad? Si, tú también ya lo sabías–

–No lo sabía,– Responde viéndose acosada por la mirada de Sakura quien la hace retroceder y desenredar sus brazos pero sus puños seguían cerrados con fuerza.–No, del todo…–

–¿Ves? No eres estúpida–

–Ustedes dos no merecen la lealtad de Jurina–

–¿Y tú si?–

–Mucho menos yo,…– Desenvolviendo sus puños, responde como si su voz se diera por vencida viéndose hora completamente descubierta por quien más aborrece. –¿Quién es peor de todas nosotras? Tú has estado a su lado, – Sakura se acerca aún más a ella y ahora Rena retrocede, –No eres tonta Rena, y tampoco te gustan las mujeres. Aun así viajaste desde el occidente porque sabías que Jurina iba guiarte, lo que no esperabas es que ella tuviera lo que tanto buscabas y que precisamente a ella le arrebataras algo ahora, por si fuera poco ahora tienes su corazón el cual muy seguramente romperás. –

Rena no dice nada más, sabe que es verdad todo lo que ha dicho y que nuevamente su pasado la ha alcanzado. Parecía que todos tenía ahora el control de su vida menos ella misma, y parece ser que debe jugar con las reglas del juego que ellas están proponiendo.

Completamente desarmada, por primera vez agacha su cabeza frente a su media hermana menor impotente y frustrada. Exactamente que sentía, no lo sabía, solo sabía que debía desaparecer cuanto antes pero no quería depender de ninguna de las dos.

–Parece que no tengo escapatoria, ¿cierto?– Con su rostro resignado y su orgullo pisoteado finalmente voltea a verla de nuevo.

–Eso es correcto Rena, pero no te preocupes si confías en mi nadie sabrá donde estas ni la misma Yamamoto–

–¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ayudarme?–

–Por que debo cuidarme también–

– ¿De qué?–

–A decir verdad ella me tiene en sus manos, y como sabrás odio eso, ayudándote ganamos todas –

–No todas, Jurina…–

–Bueno también eso es verdad, pero Jurina es joven y fuerte lo debe de entender, debe de entender que el mejor lugar para Miku es contigo y a ti te superara después de todo, tu sabes, te odiara–

–¿Y qué me vas a pedir a cambio?–

–Solo un par de cosas–

–¿Qué?–

–Renuncia a ella y guarda el secreto. –Como si en verdad sintiera compasión por Rena, Sakura parecía ser sincera he incluso la hace dudar.

Hay algo que las une a las dos, una verdad inminente y un pasado que no pueden borrar. Ambas saben perfectamente que ocurrió. Sakura es su sombra desde hace mucho tiempo y verla de nuevo en Barcelona sabía que no era para nada bueno. Ella solo trae problemas. Siempre ha querido lo que ella tiene pero ahora eso ya no importa desde pequeñas ha renunciado a todo con tal de no soportar su envidia. Touru no fue la excepción incluso aún sabiendo de su embarazo se metió en medio de ellos. De manera absurda ahora le ofrece ayuda y para su desgracia esta vez la beneficia. Odia todo esto, odia que precisamente Jurina esté involucrada en esto. Debía aceptar que también siente algo muy fuerte hacia ella y que no lo planeo así en un principio. Simplemente Jurina la conquisto y ahora ella no tiene otra salida más que huir y arrebatarle algo que ama.

–¿Cuando?–

–Pronto, por ahora has caso a lo que Yamamoto te diga. – Una llamada entrante la interrumpe. –¡Ah!– Que coincidencia es Yamamoto, Sakura sonríe simulando tapar la bocina del teléfono pero en verdad solo es una acción muy común al hablar con alguien de al lado, Rena ya no se sorprende muy por lo contrario aprieta más sus puños y parece hacer un puchero de desagrado. –Diga oficial–

 _[–¿Dónde estás?–_

– _Justo estoy con Rena capitán, ella ya sabe de_ _ **qué**_ _va todo esto– Dijo cerrándole un ojo cínicamente a Rena._

– _Mañana, organiza una reunión, esto debe moverse cuanto antes–_

– _¿Por qué tanta prisa capitán? ¿Acaso está dudando?–_ Al escuchar eso Rena no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de extrañeza.

– _No, solo quiero que esto termine pronto y poder irme de aquí–_

– _mmmmh, en fin, yo me encargo–_

– _Te cuelgo, tengo una misión junto con Matsui esta noche–_

– _Bien, suerte agente–_ ]

–Bueno Rena, parece que mañana le diremos a Miku que es tu hija–

–¿Mañana?–

–Así es, dejaremos que eso pase y, tengo la perfecta cortina de humo por la cual huiras sin problema alguno. Tú cumplirás tu palabra y yo la mía–

–¿Y que pasara mañana?–

–Habrá una linda fiesta aquí, en tu casa, si mal no lo recuerdo es tu cumpleaños–

–Ni siquiera lo recordaba –

–Sé que no lo festejas, pero debemos aprovechar ¿Jurina lo sabe?–

–No–

–Bueno, yo me encargo–

Rena no estaba del todo convencida estaba abrumada por todo y solo acepta por aceptar, realmente no está razonando lo que está sucediendo y ella misma no ve ninguna solución.

***Comisaria más tarde***

–¿Algún avance Nao?–

Jurina se encontraba recargada en uno de los escritorios, casi sentada, con sus brazos cruzados mirando las múltiples pantallas delante de ella.

–Estamos intentando recuperar lo que había en la memoria temporal de la cámara antes de la explosión, parece que no tenía una unidad para grabar solo mandaba la señal.–

–Comprendo, pero ¿Para enviar una señal necesitaba estar conectada a Internet?–

–Es correcto, pero fue destruida y la cámara está muy deteriorada pero confió en que rescataremos algo de ambas–

–Encontré otra cosa muy curiosa, ¿ves esas envolturas de pan?–

–Si… uncle Rikuro…–

–No es un pan que vendan aquí, no sé de donde pueda ser–

–Mmmh, yo tampoco lo había visto, lo buscare–

–Gracias, voy a prepararme para la misión de esta noche–

–Sí, suerte con eso aunque no creo que le sea muy difícil–

–¿Tú crees?–

–En definitiva–

Jurina se separa de la mesa y mira a el oficial Nao, de pronto parece como si le estuviera haciendo un alago pero con cierto toque de insinuación.

–Ahh, bueno nos vemos más tarde–

–Nos vemos más tarde agente – Jurina simplemente sale de ahí y se dirige a los vestidores, moviendo su cabeza para despedirse.

***Área de vestidores***

Jurina entra y se encuentra Yamamoto quitándose sus prendas de oficial, el departamento de utilería había enviado suficiente material para su vestuario de encubierto.

–¡Hey!– Saluda ella como antes lo hacía. Pero solo recibe una fugaz mirada a cambio y un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Jurina sabía que esto iba a ser difícil pero Yamamoto no hace las cosas fáciles, esta faceta de ella realmente es molesta.

Cada una elige el mejor de los atuendos, pelucas, trajes llamativos y el maquillaje perfecto. Incluso el equipo de encubierto estuvo un momento con ellas ayudándolas con piezas de látex falsas para modificar un poco sus rostros. Eran un auténtico par de chicos guapos.

–Vaya Vaya, en verdad son asombrosas ustedes dos– La comandante Sae entra para verificar que todo esté listo, y encuentra a sus elementos casi listos. Pero nota de inmediato como están espalda con espalda lo que le indica que no se han dirigido la palabra. –Bueno mis playboys es hora de irnos–

Sae sale de esa habitación y camina a la salida del departamento orgullosa de sus oficiales de encubierto. En otras circunstancias ese par sería una pareja insoportable pero dado a los sucesos todo es muy tranquilo excepto por las miradas y cuchicheos de quienes pudieron mirarlas hasta que abordaron una de las lujosas camionetas.

Antes de llegar al el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la misión, Jurina recibe una llamada entrante.

[ _–Sí, hola–_

– _Hola Jurina–_

– _¿Sakura? –_

– _Sí, disculpa por no poder hablarte como es debido ayer, Yamamoto ocupaba algo–_

– _¿Oh y, me llamas solo para eso? La última vez intentaste chantajearme–_

– _Lo sé, ¿pero te ayude no? Descubriste quien es zafiro–_

– _Sí, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, ¿desde cuándo llegaste? –_

– _Hace un par de días, sin ti allá no tenía motivos para quedarme–_

– _¿Y vuelves para hablar con? –_

– _¿Estas celosa? –_

– _Claro que no–_

– _Supongo, se de buena fuente, que estas ahora oficialmente con Rena–_

– _¿Te lo dijo ella? –_

– _No, misma la misma Rena._

– _¿Rena? –_

– _Sí, esta tarde la visite y quedamos en muy buenos términos–_

– _¿Y cómo sabias donde encontrarla? –_

– _Eso si me lo dijo Yamamoto–_

– _No sé si eso es bueno, ¿Para qué me has llamado? –_

– _Vamos Jurina no seas tan fría conmigo, aun te quiero pero respeto tu relación con mi hermanastra–_

– _¿Entonces? –_

– _Es precisamente por ella porque te llamo, mañana es su cumpleaños ¿lo sabías? –_

– _¿Qué? No–_

– _Descuida, si tú quieres podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta en tu casa, Miku está ahí–_

– _¿Miku? –_

– _Sí, ¿Qué te parece? Yo me encargo de todo distraemos a Rena ¡Ah! Ya sé. Casualmente olvidaras tu placa y Rena seguro te la llevara, la mantienes contigo y vuelven juntas a casa–_

– _¿Estas segura? –_

– _Sí, tu solo encárgate de darle el mejor de los regalos y también puedes invitar a tus amigos, a quienes quieras–_

– _La verdad no sé qué decir, no eres la misma Sakura que hablo conmigo en Barcelona y sin mencionar el chantaje–_

– _Sé que no, pero permíteme demostrarte que también puedo ser una buena persona–_

– _Está bien, te tengo que colgar estoy a punto de entrar al operativo–_

– _Bueno, no lo olvides, cuídate y hasta mañana–_ ]

En cuanto pisan el lugar roban miradas, son presentadas al Jefe con el que Sae a estado teniendo contacto el cual las examina cuidadosamente.

–Vaya, en verdad son muy extractivos–

–Así es, son las mejores en este arte–

–Bien, si son las mejores me encantaría ver cómo interactúan con dos de mis más especiales damas–

–¿Especiales? – Jurina pregunta con curiosidad.

–Sí, son las más costosas e insaciables–

–¿Así? – Con actitud arrogante y muy galante Sayaka está dispuesta a ponerse a prueba.

–Sí, de hecho ningún hombre ha logrado seducirlas–

–Quizá su preferencia no sea del todo masculina– Responde Sayaka – Imagínese, si ellas nos aceptan la cantidad de clientes y clientas nuevas que visitaran en este lugar. –

–Bueno si ustedes cooperan conmigo en cierta temporada no veo ningún problema–

–Y ¿Dónde está? –

–están en el área vip, vayan–

Sae sonríe, por fin tendrán todas las piezas y los elementos para ejecutar la orden de cateo y la detención. Las chicas van siendo dirigidas por sus auriculares. Llegan a una sala en verdad llena de lujos y Ogasawara las alerta.

–Ella es Ota, agente Yamamoto–

–Entendido–

Sin dudarlo avanza hasta ella, es bonita. Su cabello cortó su cuerpo del gado y muy bien dotada pero con una actitud evasiva.

–Jurina-San, ella es Shiroma–

–Wow–

–Suerte–

Jurina queda impresionada, sus bajos instintos dormidos por el amor que siente hacia Rena se remueven. Shiroma en verdad es hermosa y atractiva, ahora que la ve comprende porque ningún hombre puede con ella.

–Shiroma Miru, ¿cierto? –

–¿Quién eres tú? –

Miru voltea y se sorprende por el bello rostro y el buen porte pero vuelve enseguida a su actitud arrogante.

–Soy quien quieres que sea–

–Ridículo–

–Lo siento–

–¿Quién te dijo que puedes sentarte? –

–Lo hago porque puedo, no necesito tu aprobación–

–¿Me permites una copa? –

Mira con desconfianza ve como se sienta a un lado de ella pero este chico guapo no es como los otros.

–Aquí tienes, ¿Sabías que la ridiculez es también algo pequeño e insignificante? –

–¿Qué? Aparte de ridículo nefasto–

–Bueno pues tú eres bastante arrogante para ser tan bella–

–Y tu bastante guapo para ser tan bocón–

–Ah, te agrado… te comprendo soy irresistible–

–Arrogante–

Como siempre, sacando sus dotes de coqueteo usando cualquier tema para desarrollar una plática. Jurina rompía record de conversación con la chica maravilla del lugar para sorpresa de muchos. Por otro lado Sayaka probaba su nuevo lado perverso, no le importaba nada y caía en un círculo en el cual lo que viniera a ella sería bien recibido.

–Hola–

–Hola ¿Quién eres tú?–

–Trabajo para otro jefe, y estamos de visita–

–Un ikemen–

–Una–

–Interesante ¿Cómo te llamas?–

–Sayaka, he oído que eres en verdad muy especial–

–Eso depende–

–¿De qué? –

–De que no quieras propasarte en cuanto me conoces, aquí suelen verte como objetos y por tener dinero creen poder hacer lo que les place–

–¿Y si no te gusta, que haces aquí? –

–Pagan bien–

–Te contradices–

–Eso dicen, por eso no me entienden–

–Quizá podamos hacer una excepción–

–Quizá–

Cada una de las chicas hacia su trabajo, lograba ganarse la confianza de las chicas y lograron sustraer información que es muy útil para cerrar el caso, aunque en verdad las chicas solo son anzuelos y son buenas personas.

Despidiéndose de ellas y asegurando volver a verse, terminan su misión y vuelven a la comandancia para cada una regresar a su hogar.

***Terminando el Operativo comandancia***

–¡Sayaka!– Jurina le da alcance antes de que Sayaka subiera a su Moto

–¿Qué quieres?–

–Sé que no estamos muy bien entre tú y yo, pero Mañana es el cumpleaños de Rena y me gustaría que fueras un momento a mi casa–

–¿Vas a dar una fiesta?–

–Sí, Sakura me ayudara con eso–

–Ahhh, Sakura…– Sayaka capta que es todo referente a su plan. –De acuerdo, ahí estaré y llevare a Momoka ¿Te importa?–

–No, para nada de hecho no invitare a nadie más–

–Está bien, buscare un obsequio para ella, te aseguro que será uno muy bueno–

–Pues… Gracias–

Jurina ve como la chica se coloca su casco sube a su moto y se aleja en su vehículo de dos ruedas y después de todo lo ocurrido logro ver un poco de amabilidad en ella. Ella hace lo mismo y se sube a su vehículo para dirigirse a casa, está ansiosa por ver a Rena y a Miku.

Mientras conduce hay un ligero embotellamiento y se ve obligada a disminuir su velocidad, pensativa decide encender la radio y sintoniza su estación favorita. En los anuncios informativos daban las primeras precauciones para la temporada de ciclones que ya se anunciaba con algunos vientos fuertes, lluvias ligeras y días nublados, pronto comienza una canción y así el tiempo que tarde para llegar a casa al menos será bien acompañado.

***Departamento de Yamamoto***

–Ya llegue–

Yamamoto se anuncia mientras deja sus zapatos en la entrada y coloca sus llaves en el guarda lleves, de inmediato ve a Momoka recostada en uno de sus sillones de su sala y se acerca a ella antes de irse a descansar a su habitación.

–Hola–

–¿Qué haces?–

–Llegas justo a tiempo–

–¿Para qué?–

Momoka tenía encendida la radio, subió el volumen y en cuestión de segundos, una hermosa melodía acompañada de una bella voz cantaba.

 _[¿A dónde voy? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuáles son mis deseos? ¿Cuáles son mis sueños? ¿Qué debo hacer?]_

–Esa es….–

–Si– Sonriente y conspiraste Momoka cruza sus brazos sintiéndose orgullosa de su amiga, recordando un poco sus días de preparatoria.

–¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? ¿Está en la radio?–

–Y en la cadena más importante de Tokio, lady prepárate. Se convertirá en la canción más pedida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos–

[ _Un día, a cierta hora, unos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo. Buscando un paisaje para grabarlo en sus corazones infantiles, vagaron solos._ ]

Sayaka no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y como se escuchaba su voz. Aquel día creyó que solo era un pasatiempo en el estudio, un demo. Pero en realidad grababan en serio esa es la letra que más le ha costado escribir una letra que habla de amor, algo que ya no tiene y que ya no sabe si es capaz sentir.

Al mismo tiempo, Rena caminaba de la mano con Miku por los pasillos de una tienda de conveniencia en la búsqueda de melón pan, un gusto que comparten ambas. Jurina aun en el auto sintonizaba esa estación y escucha esa melodía que le hace sentir una emoción y una tristeza que trasmite esa voz remasterizada, de pronto pareciera que le es familiar pero no conoce a nadie que cante profesionalmente para que salga en la radio. Sin embargo es una melodía preciosa.

[ _Ama todo si vas a seguir viviendo, abre la puerta a tu corazón, hiere tu cuerpo, incluso tu corazón, pero aun así, ama a alguien._ ]

Momoka observa a su amiga, la conoce, quisiera decir que perfectamente pero los años no pasan en vano y ella sin duda ahora es diferente, pero nota en ella una expresión que no se ha ido, su humildad, reaccionando avergonzada por esta oportunidad.

[ _Ese día, en determinado momento, esos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que solo desechando la duda dentro de sus corazones, murmurarían las palabras que habían olvidado._

 _Amor, amor, amalo todo,…]_

La canción termina y pasan a los comentarios, inmediatamente comienzan a llegar mensajes y mails donde preguntan por el nombre de la chica intérprete la cual es revelada. Jurina detiene su auto de golpe no le conocía esa voz a Sayaka, la había escuchado cantar borracha pero nunca sobria y a ese nivel ahora sabe dónde estuvo todo este tiempo. Rena en la tienda de conveniencia apunto de pagar incluso retiene el dinero perdiendo la atención a lo que hacía y dirigiéndola a la voz de los locutores. Sin duda es una gran sorpresa y la Yamamoto que cantaba hace un momento no parecía ser la chica actual. Ahora era oficial, su nombre llegaría a cualquier rincón de Japón y estará en boca de todos.

***Casa de Jurina***

Cuando Jurina llega a casa es recibida como hace mucho tiempo no lo era, por Sam prácticamente derribándola al piso, sabia de la presencia de Miku pero no de la Sam.

–¡Hey! ¿Sam?– Al escuchar su voz y el alboroto de Miku corre también a la puerta.

–¡Jurina!–

–Miku–

–Ven Sam–

–Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?–

–Mis tíos dijeron que sería bueno que pasara una temporada contigo y…–

–Entiendo, ¿y cómo has estado pequeña genio?– Pregunta mientras se sacude un poco.

–Bien, hoy fui con Rena a comprar melón pan–

–¿Melón Pan?–

–¡Siii!¿No sabias que es el favorito de Rena? ¡Igual que yo!– Exclama la niña gustosa.

–Ahh, no… lo sabía…–La pequeña le compartía su felicidad a Jurina conforme caminaban por el pasillo– Por cierto ¿Dónde está?–

–Mmh recibió una llamada por teléfono y dijo que saldría por un momento–

–Ooh,…– Murmura Jurina, es raro que Rena salga y más de noche supone que quizá Sakura está detrás de todo esto. –Oye Miku–

–¿Si?–

–¿Qué es lo que piensas de Rena? – Pregunta aprovechando su ausencia. Sabe que Miku entiende bien la situación que vive.

–Mmmh, pues es muy agradable, educada, atenta muy bonita y a veces es como si estuviera con, con mí…mamá…–

–Miku, ¿recuerdas algo de cuando eras bebé? – Intrigada por ser la primera vez que compara a alguien con quien ni siquiera conoce pregunta.

–No, pero Rena me hace sentir como si lo fuera, como si ya la conociera–

–Es curioso–

–¿Por qué?–

–Yo también tengo el mismo sentimiento desde que la conocí–

–Entonces es un efecto mágico de ella – Jurina sonríe por la pureza en su comentario.

–¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntas?–

–¿Se puede?–

–Mmmh técnicamente si, aunque no es bien visto, maña es su cumpleaños–

–¿En serio?–

–Sí, y pensando en lo que dices me gustaría hacerle un regalo especial–

–¿Cómo un anillo?–

–Que lista, sí, algo así pero eso es muy apresurado sería más bien algo significativo–

–mmmh yo ya sé que le voy a dar–

–¿Qué?–

–Es un secreto–

–Que misteriosa, iré a asearme un poco–

Rena efectivamente estaba con Sakura escuchando el plan misterioso que le propuso a Jurina cuando la llamó. Todo debía salir sin fallos así que nuevas mentiras disfrazadas de buenas intenciones se estaban formando.

**Comandancia día Siguiente**

Comenzando un día nuevo Jurina hace lo que planeo con Sakura, se despide de Miku y de Rena y sale rumbo a la comandancia. Era un agradable día despejado y la sensación veraniega ya podía sentirse. Cada quien en lo suyo iban a dar casi las una de la tarde. Mientras ella mantenía su vista en su monitor unos murmuros se hacían presentes y Jurina voltea hacia el pasillo para ver de qué se trata ahora. Amplía sus ojos ante la vista y deja escapar una sonrisa estúpida conforme se levanta.

Las miradas están puestas en ellas, pero Jurina rápidamente vuelve en si ya que es su lugar de trabajo y también no le agrada mucho que los demás admiren a su hermosa Rena. Vestida como toda una señorita, elegante pero no ostentosa robaba miradas.

–Rena, ¿Qué haces aquí?–

Pregunta como si se sorprendiera, tenía que hacerlo era el plan.

–Vine a traerte esto. –

Rena deja ver una cartera negra en la cual esta su placa. Juria se hace la sorprendida y busca entre todos sus bolsillos y efectivamente no la lleva con ella.

–¿Cómo pude olvidarla?¿Y Miku?– Se pregunta Jurina mas para ella misma mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

–Es parte de tu encanto Jurina– Le dice Rena sonriendo.– La lleve a sus clases de pintura–

–Ohh, Gracias– Con su peculiar sonrisa que marcaba su mentón y denotaba sus perfectos hoyuelos en su mejilla toma la cartera y la guarda.

–¡Maestra Matsui!–

Exclama Sayaka cuando llega a su escritorio, la mayor parte de la mañana estuvo fuera.

–Yamamoto…– Dice su nombre como si esperara verla, anticipando su defensa.

–Que agradable es tenerla por aquí–

–No soy más su maestra–

Jurina, atenta y no dejando pasar ese pequeño cambio de actitud en Rena y la forma en la que habla Yamamoto interviene de ninguna forma va a dejar que le cause molestias.

–Solo vino a dejar mi placa, la olvide por distracción–

–Supongo…– Con actitud arrógate miraba de arriba abajo a Rena conforme llegaba a la división entre su cubículo y el de Jurina, –Debes de estar en verdad distraída y no quiero saber los obvios detalles–

Jurina frunce el ceño, no le gusta la forma en que habla. En otras circunstancias lo tomaría como un juego de su sarcástica amiga pero ahora es muy diferente, hay saña en su comentario.

–Es suficiente Yamamoto, comprendo que sigas molesta pero no tienes por qué portarte de esa forma– le dice tranquilamente Jurina pero casi está a punto de perder los estribos.

–Lo siento Jurina, todo esto me tiene muy tensa – Dice ella justificándose pero había honestidad. –Lo siento, maes… Rena-San– Corrige moderando su actitud.

Sin embargo a Rena no la engaña, lo disfruta y lo puede percibir en su mueca que no hace conjunto con sus ojos serios. Pero, lo que menos quiere es que estas dos chicas pelen de nuevo y salga a relucir el tema en un momento temperamental de Yamamoto así que saca a relucir un peculiar tema.

–Gracias Yamamoto, por cierto ¿ahora cantas?–

–¿Eh?– Definitivamente no se esperaba ese cambio de tema.

–Es verdad Yamamoto, ayer te escuche en la radio– Jurina hace también el comentario.

–Ah, yo…–

–Era una hermosa canción, bastante contrastante…– Rena le envía una indirecta sin dejar de mirarla. Era obvio su mensaje.

–Yo, yo no tengo porque darles explicaciones–

–¿En verdad crees eso?– Jurina con su semblante triste le pregunta.

–Si–

–Solo dime, ¿dejaras de ser agente para dedicarte a cantar?–

–Si– Se limita a responder.

Jurina hace una mueca insatisfecha, pero está claro que Yamamoto no volverá a ser la misma y más si Miyuki en verdad está muerta.

–Bueno Jurina, yo me voy–

–¡No!– En la creencia de que no sabe nada de la fiesta intenta retenerla, el mayor tiempo posible.

–¿No?–

–Qué te parece si te invito a comer vamos por Miku y volvemos a casa, hoy tengo operativo por la noche y puedo salir si quiero ahora–

–Pues sí, me parece bien–

–Entonces vámonos–

–Te esperamos más tarde en casa Sayaka–

–Claro, tengan cuidado han pronosticado lluvias torrenciales para esta tarde–

–Descuida–

Ellas caminan hacia la salida de la oficina, Jurina muy atenta con Rena y Sayaka se sienta dejándose caer en su silla, se mecía de un lado a otro juntando sus manos al frente tocando su barbilla, en verdad esas dos hacen una linda pareja, piensa.

***Casa de Jurina 5:00pm***

El viento ya soplaba fuertemente pero era refrescante. Sakura había llegado desde muy temprano a la casa de Jurina y sínicamente convirtió la sala en una buena recepción. Se encargó de llevarlo todo mientras Jurina y Rena se mantenía lejos, simulando una fiesta sorpresa. A la casa llego Momoka y Sayaka con sus respectivos regalos y no tardaron en conspirar antes de que llegaran.

Pasada solo una hora, el timbre suena, Sayaka y Momoka jugaban con Sam y los adornos de la fiesta. Sakura se encontraba en la cocina ocultando el pastel que Jurina había mandado hacer y va de inmediato a la puerta pasando por la sala y dándoles la señal que todo daría comienzo.

–¡HOLA!– Saluda Sakura y ahora Rena es quien debe hacerse la sorprendida

–¿Pero qué pasa?– Dice con sorpresa.

–AAH lo que pasa Rena es que, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños, no?–

–¡Si Rena!– Miku dice gustosa.

–Ahh~ es verdad–

–Pero pasen, están en su casa, ¡ah! Jurina ¿vienes un momento conmigo a la cocina?– Sakura era demasiado amable, pero todo era planeado y la única que en verdad lo ignoraba era Jurina.

–Sí, claro–

–¡Yo voy con ustedes!– La pequeña estaba tan emocionada con esa fiesta falsa que incluso ya no parecía tan falsa.

–Espéranos en la sala Rena, enseguida vamos–

–Si– Responde conforme comienza a caminar al girar para entrar a la sala es recibida nuevamente pero por alguien que no conoce.

–Hola señorita, Sorpresa.– Rena hace un gesto extrañado que desaparece cuando ve a Sayaka.

–Hola ¿Quién eres?–

–¡Ah! Rena, ella es Kinoshita Momoka– La presenta Sayaka

–Mucho gusto, así que tú eres la famosa Rena– Momoka hace una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de mirarla.

–Famosa no lo creo, pero si yo soy–

–Es de lo único que he escuchado desde hace ya varios días…Vaya…–

–¿Así?–

–Si–

–Ella va a ayudarnos a sacarte de aquí–

–Genial, una más–

–¡Hey!– Jurina regresa con Rena y saluda a las chicas que ya están ahí. –Hola, bienvenidas, bueno no todas– Dice refiriéndose a Momoka.

–Yo sé que me amas preciosa pero te cohíbes–

–¿Ustedes se conocen?– Pregunta Rena

–Por desgracia, y nunca, jamás me enamoraría de ti, pero en fin eres amiga de Yamamoto y espero no sea insignificante este humilde aposento–

–Por supuesto que no, es acogedor como para una linda familia–

–Yo también lo creo–

–Es una pena ¡Auch!– Yamamoto le da un golpe en el hombro.

–Momoka compórtate, Rena es su…–

–Aaaah~ que lastima es usted tan hermosa–

–¡Hey!–

–Tranquila JuriBaby no le hare nada voy a reconocer que tienes un gusto exquisito–

–¡SAYAKA!–

–¡Hey! ¿Cómo has estado?– Sayaka se inclina para darle un abrazo a Miku quien prácticamente llego corriendo a ella.

–Muy bien, tenía mucho que no te veía. – Ella se da cuenta que la pequeña no está enterada de las diferencias entre ella y Jurina, y es igual que otros días.

–¿Y esta pequeña belleza quién es?– Pregunta Momoka

–Es mi sobrina y es como mi hija–

–Tu hija, que interesante–

–Momoka…– Sayaka le vuelve a llamar la atención.

–Por qué mejor no se sientan, Sakura trae algunos bocadillos–

–Sí, gracias.– Sayaka jala a Momoka y la lleva al sillón.

La chicas se sientan en los sillones, Miyawaki prueba su cámara capturando estos falsos momentos y Momoka le hace compañía, conversan convenciéndola de que le haga una sesión de fotos, Miku le preguntaba cosas a Sayaka mientras Sam se dejaba acariciar por ella, Rena y Jurina solo platicaban y reían. A pesar de eso, Sayaka no pierde detalle en los movimientos de Rena y de Miku los momentos en los que están cerca es de verdad muy hermoso, sabiendo ella la verdad debe de ser una verdadera tortura para Rena, piensa ella.

–Miku– Jurina llama a Miku

–¿Qué pasa?–

–¿Tienes tu regalo?–

–Si–

–Bueno, entonces vamos por el pastel ¿Si?–

–¡Siiii!–

Emocionada la pequeña va junto a Jurina por el pastel diseñado que mandaron hacer mientras Rena era acosada por miradas sugestivas y un silencio torturante por parte de las otras tres chicas. Al volver, todos comienzan a cantar la canción de cumpleaños para Rena. Quien en verdad se sorprende por lo que ve. Un melón pan gigante lo que causa sorpresa en los demás también. Con velitas encendidas Rena soplaba para apagarlas y pedir su deseo, nunca le ha gustado esta fecha y ahora la aborrece mucho más.

Es momento de entregar los obsequios, la mayoría dio algo sencillo y básico pues no la conocen del todo.

–Rena–

–¿Si?– La pequeña Miku se acerca a ella.

–Inclínate un poco por favor– le dice

–¿Así?–

–Más– Rena apoya sus manos en sus rodillas quedando a la par con el rostro de Miku.

Sin previo aviso Miku le da de regalo un beso en su mejilla izquierda y ella se sorprende, su corazón da un salto y un calor inunda su pecho. Momoka y Sakura se voltean a ver y de paso dan un vistazo a Sayaka, veían todo como si de un espectáculo se tratara, ajenas a las emociones de esa habitación.

La pequeña después se le cuelga del cuello y la abraza con fuerza, ella no puede más, es demasiada la emoción y un excelente regalo que no pidió. Con sus ojos cristalinos mira a Jurina quien sonríe mientras ve aquello. Pero ellas no eran las únicas afectadas, Yamamoto también vacila en su orgullo al ver la mirada de Rena hacia Jurina. No puede describirla, sabe bien que Rena se ha enamorado de ella aun sabiéndolo todo y viéndola así con Miku recuerda lo feliz que fue con su mamá antes de que perdiera la vida.

–Rena– Habla Jurina. Rena recupera su postura erguida conforme Miku la suelta y corre hacia Sayaka. Rena mira hacia Jurina conforme sus facciones involuntariamente la traicionaban, querían reír de ironía, querían llorar, querían simplemente no expresar nada pero las circunstancias la rebasaban. Con la atención de las demás puesta sobre ellas, Jurina las hace presenciar un momento muy íntimo mostrando un lado que no era muy común, seriedad. –Rena yo, no sé cómo decirlo–

–Dile, dile– Miku la animaba conforme se paraba a un lado de Sayaka quien la abrazo de lado.

–Pensé en un sinnúmero de regalos, pero no encontré ninguno que fuera suficiente yo, –

–Jurina, no hace falta...–

–Sé que es muy pronto pero en verdad te quiero y quiero preguntarte delante ellas, de Sayaka que es como mi hermana aunque sé que nunca va a perdonarme, ¿Te quedas con migo?–

El corazón de Jurina estaba expuesto y su verdugo se encontraba delante de ella, Rena solo la abraza con fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos sus emociones están en el límite.

–¿Qué pasa Rena?–

–Nada, nada– Responde con su voz entre cortada. –Es la emoción, en este preciso momento tengo todo lo que pudiera pedir–

Ajena a lo que en verdad sucedía en esa habitación Jurina sonríe y abraza mucho más fuerte a Rena suponiendo que ella ha aceptado el compromiso de palabra. Jurina parece muy feliz, la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro y ni ella misma podía explicarse lo que ocurría dentro de sí.

Sayaka mostraba una seriedad impresionante ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la escena, Momoka simulaba morderse la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras observaba a su amiga como si supiera que es un error lo que va a cometer. Sakura solo disfrutaba como si de un espectáculo se tratara con su sonrisa hipócrita.

Aprovechando la distracción del momento en el que las chicas enamoradas partían trozos de pastel para repartir, Sakura se acerca a Miku.

–Hola–

–Hola–

–¿Cómo te la estás pasando?–

–Bien–

–¿Por qué estas tu aquí?–

–Oh, es verdad no me he presentado. Soy hermana de Rena–

–¿En serio?–

–Si–

Sayaka se da cuenta de la cercanía de Sakura con Miku y un en un impulso le habla haciendo que voltearan a ver momentáneamente a las demás. Rena se nota un tanto nerviosa y Jurina lo nota.

–¿Qué ocurre Rena?–

–Nada– Dice conforme ve como Sayaka se acerca a ellas.

–Ven acompáñame un momento afuera–

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, la mano fuerte de Sayaka la jalaba hacia afuera. Las otras chicas solo vieron como se la llevo y Jurina vuelve a notar algo raro.

***Fuera del departamento***

–¿Y ahora que sucede Yamamoto?–

–Espera un poco más.– Dice en un tono de voz moderado y mirando hacia la puerta entre abierta como cerciorándose de que nadie las siguiera.

–¿A qué? Oooh, ¿no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo?–

–Solo quiero aplazar esto un poco–

–¿Pero cómo? Si ayer estabas muy impaciente–

–Dije que lo vamos a aplazar–

–Está bien, está bien, ¿acaso la escena de hace un momento te ha conmovido?– Sayaka evita su mirada acosadora por primera vez.

–Solo quiero esperar a la oportunidad perfecta– Retomando su seguridad le responde. –No quiero que Miku salga lastimada–

–Comprendo, y también comprendo el hecho que tu corazoncito declinara. Sin duda serian una linda familia, pero igual una muy frágil, tarde o temprano lo sabrán–

–Solo dejémoslo por ahora así–

–Bueno, como tú digas–

Las chicas vuelven a dentro y degustan el deliciosos pastel de melón pan, la hora de su llamado a la misión de hoy por la noche llega y Sayaka se retira junto con Momoka. Sakura hace lo mismo mientras Rena, Miku y Jurina limpian la casa, para también saliera su llamado.

***Misión Distrito Rojo 8:00 pm***

Ahora las chicas deben lucir lindos vestidos, cualquier papel les queda bien a las dos agentes. Alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche abordaron de nuevo sus autos de lujo listas para capturar al fin una célula criminal muy importante.

Sayaka vestía un vestido azul cielo y pedrería dorada, tacón alto, algunas extensiones en su cabello y lo llevaba recogido, contrastante con su melena suelta y desliñada del operativo de ayer. Jurina un vestido negro brillante y bisutería de plata, cabello suelto y el maquillaje perfecto.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla en dicha misión excepto por la lluvia que hacía más complicada cualquier acción. De la nada, en medio de coqueteos desmedidos la frecuencia se interrumpe, hay una llamada desde el departamento. Es el director que fue llamado también e inmediatamente y arribo a las instalaciones. Ahora, interrumpe la frecuencia para abortar esa misión.

[ _–Comandante Sae–_

 _Todos escuchan por el auricular que el director está en línea_

– _Si me disculpa, voy a tocador–_

Ella se encontraba a puto de dar la señal para iniciar maniobras pero el llamado le hace retirarse un momento.

– _Que ocurre–_

– _Yamamoto, Matsui Repórtense–_

– _Aquí Matsui–_

– _Aquí Yamamoto–_

– _El equipo de rastreo tiene una señal de la posible ubicación de Miyuki–_

– _¡Que! –_

– _Salgan inmediatamente de ahí, y vengan al departamento ahora–_ ]

No era necesario decirlo dos veces, pronto aun con sus vestimentas se encontraban en la sala de tecnología y vigilancia. Nao apresurada toma los controles y analiza todo de manera sorprendente.

–¿Cómo sucedió esto?– Pregunta a sus asistentes.

–Pudimos aislar los datos y las direcciones IP usadas para emitir la señal, la última fue emitida desde Osaka–

–¿Osaka?–

Sayaka abriéndose paso y mirando las pantallas se pregunta cómo fue eso posible, ella reviso todas las posibilidades el día del secuestro.

–Sí, parece que el día que nos distrajeron con los videos la señal no era de las bodegas que se destruyeron la explosión–

–Ellos sabían que buscaríamos en los alrededores por eso armaron ese teatro para distraernos, ¡malditos!– Exclama Jurina –¿En qué parte Osaka?– Jurina trata de calmarse y cuestiona con la cabeza fría.

–¿Qué es eso?– Pregunta Sayaka acercándose a las pantallas –Uncle Rikuro…– Murmura –¿Cómo no lo vi antes?– Sospechando ya ella el lugar, empuña sus puños.

–Ah, esas son algunas capturas de pantalla que Jurina me hizo llegar–

En aquel momento su desesperación y falta de objetividad le hizo perder de vista varios detalles de haberlo hecho hubiera sabido de inmediato que esas envolturas solo son de un pan típico y famosos de Osaka.

–Quiero ver en la bodega,– Ahí, había logos de lo que anteriormente distribuían en el puerto, se revelan poco a poco detalles que son obvios y pasaron desapercibidos por su inestabilidad en cambio, su irracionalidad le hizo descargar su ira en el primer error ajeno que encontró y ese fue la omisión de Jurina. Sayaka recuerda el sonido del mar en las intervenciones y de pronto la fotografía que Jurina le dio vino a ella como un relámpago similar a los de afuera, correspondía a un lugar que visitaban ellas cuando eran estudiantes, es un lugar que lleva muchos años abandonado. –Kobe…–

–¿Qué?–

–Son las bodegas abandonadas de Kobe, ¡están en KOBE!– Grita y se vuelve loca.

Irracionalmente de nuevo sale corriendo, y esta vez nadie iba a detenerla, aun con vestido y joyería toma su motocicleta y a toda velocidad sin importarle nada se dirige a OSAKA. Nadie se atreve a detenerla. Jurina va tras ella en su auto y le es difícil darle alcance mientras tanto el operativo de emergencia toma forma y comienzan a comunicarse con las autoridades de Osaka que actuara en conjunto con un comando armado dirigido por el director y la comandante. Igualmente casi con 20 minutos de retraso salen detrás de las otras chicas.

***OSAKA 3:30 am***

Los pronósticos del tiempo fallaron de nuevo y afuera lluvia fuertemente, pero ni las gotas de agua intermitentes ni los truenos ni los relámpagos igualarían a tormenta dentro de Sayaka.

–Jefe, ¿Desde a qué horas estas aquí?–

–Ya hace varias horas, solo vine a visitar a nuestra presa ya que se pospuso otro negocio, y me retirare de nuevo en cuanto amanezca, ¿aún vive?–

–Pues, parece que sí, no ha comido muy bien y se ve bastante débil–

–Espero que resista, sería muy aburrido si no lo hace. –

–Entiendo–

–¿Qué fue eso?– Algunos ruidos se escuchan al igual que disparos.

–No lo sé–

–¡LA POLICIA VIENE EN CAMINO!– Grita uno de sus súbditos que parecía que huía de alguien despiadado para dar aviso.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡NO PUEDE SER!–

–¡Jefe!– Le habla otro de sus súbditos.

–Por nada dejes que lleguen a la doctora–

–Sí, jefe– Respondieron cargando y alistando sus armas.

– ¡Tú! Ven conmigo–

–¿A dónde vamos?–

–A darle fin a todo esto–

***Tokio***

Mientras tanto, Sakura aprovechándose del operativo consciente de lo que está sucediendo mueve sus piezas es ahora o nunca. Así que no pierde más tiempo y llama a la otra de las implicadas Momoka, quien aparentemente dormía y es sobresaltada por su móvil. Como si hiciera malabares logra responder a la llamada persistente sabiendo ya quien se encuentra del otro lado de la línea.

[ _–Si hola– Contesta galantemente._

– _Hola Kinoshita–_

– _¿A que debo extasiarme con tu bella voz, Sakura? –_

– _Debes ir por Rena, ¡hora!–_

– _¿Ahora? Sayaka no me dijo nada–_

– _Bueno, está bastante ocupada y yo también–_

– _¿Entonces debo hacer el trabajo sucio? –_

– _Es correcto, y debe ser cuanto antes solo tenemos algunas horas de ventaja–_

– _Está bien, y solo llego así como así con ella–_

– _Sí, estoy segura de que entenderá en automático en cuanto te vea–_

– _Bueno, entonces déjame hacer algunas llamadas y en menos de 10 minutos Rena estará fuera del país–_

– _Que eficiente–_

– _Y puedo serlo en muchas otras cosas más–_

– _Eso suena tentador–_

– _Cuando gustes encanto–_

– _Lo tendré en cuenta, por a hora has la parte que te toca–_

– _Entendido, te hablo después–_

– _Si–_ ]

Momoka no está del todo convencida e intenta contactar a Sayaka quien no trae su celular consigo, así que asume que debe de hacerlo acordado y sin dudarlo ni un minuto más se pone en marcha rumbo a la casa de Jurina.

A pesar de que no había sucedido nada durante la falsa fiesta, solo daba vueltas en la cama preguntándose por que no ha llegado Jurina. De pronto, el timbre escucha y se altera un poco, quizá Jurina olvido las llaves esta vez en verdad. Se levanta con desconfianza y camina hasta la puerta, mira por el pequeño orificio y siente como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago al ver a la amiga de Sayaka afuera.

–Hola bella dama.– Saluda educadamente cuando Rena se decidió a abrir.

–Hola ¿Qué…?–

–Es hoy o nunca.– Rena se sobre salta, comienza a sudar frio y piensa en lo cómo se llevara a Miku de ahí, ¿Qué excusa va a darle? ¿Qué va a decirle? – No hay tiempo que perder, el tiempo corre–

Rena llega hasta la habitación de Miku, la pequeña duerme serenamente con Sam echado debajo de la cama.

–Miku–

–¿Qué pasa Rena?– pregunta más dormida que despierta.

–Voy a salir–

–¿A dónde?–

–¿Quieres venir conmigo?–

–¿Puedo?–

–Sí, puedes–

–¿Sam?–

–No puedes llevarlo–

–Ooh, ¿tardaremos mucho?– Rena solo la mira curiosamente le trasmite un sensación como que no volverá a verla nunca más, Miku con los ojos entre abiertos no razona en el instante pero actúa por impulso. –Está bien, iré contigo–

Rena no recoge sus cosas, sale solo con identificaciones y su bolso de mano. Ella busca éntrelas pertenencias de Miku algo abrigador para que no se enferme por el cambio repentino de temperatura, afuera hace frio por la lluvia y el viento y Miku estaba calientita en su cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban ambas en un área privada del aeropuerto. Miku se encuentra un poco más despierta y se inquieta al ver el lugar, no esperaba esto si algo más pero no esto.

–¿A dónde vamos Rena?–

Rena mira hacia el avión particular, toma valor de donde puede consciente de que es su única y última oportunidad.

–A un nuevo lugar Miku–

–¿Lejos?–

–Muy lejos–

–¿Y Jurina? ¿No vendrá?– Rena no sabe que responderle, debe decirle que la esta secuestrando porque es su hija o primero le dice que es su hija y la secuestra después. No había otra opción y debía decir algo pronto. –¿Ya no la quieres? –

–Con todo mi corazón Miku–

Rena es seria, muy seria pero con sus lágrimas desbordándose por su mejillas. No le da miedo a Miku, muy por lo contrario ella quiere estar con Rena. Hay algo que sabe la conecta con ella, dicen que la sangre llama.

–Tú eres mi mama ¿cierto?–

Rena amplía sus ojos, está congelada a pesar del clima de verano. Nunca, le hubiera pasado por su cabeza que la niña digiera tal cosa. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir debía decidir entre decirlo de una buena vez o negarlo.

–Por qué dices tal cosa– Con el nerviosismo evidente y no atreviéndose a darlo por hecho pregunta.

–¿No lo eres?–

Miku parecía ¿triste? Y Rena abría y entrecerraba la boca de forma simultánea junto con muecas involuntarias que se formaban en sus labios.

–Lo soy–

Ante eso, por primera vez, Miku manifiesta una mirada de desconcierto pues Rena le ha confirmado sus sospechas.

Ella puede sentir como si Miku la desconociera. Su cuerpo tiembla, siente todo perdido y ya no sabe qué hacer. Se sienta en uno de los sillones de la lujosa sala de espera. Ahora se puede decir que ya no le queda nada, sin la niña no hay nada, y la pequeña solo está ahí, de pie frente a ella.

Miku comienza a dar pequeños pasos hacia Rena quien mira el piso y sus lágrimas caen en él. Lo que se podía esperar de una niña genio, razonable y sorprendentemente consciente.

–Si eres tu está bien, ¿pero por qué tía Jurina no puede venir?–

–Miku, he estado buscándote desde que tu padre te alejo de mí. Si, él te aparto de mi vida ni siquiera tu nombre pude saber. Jurina ama a su hermano, no sé lo que es lo que ella sabe ni que te han dicho de mí pero la decisión es tuya. Si se entera que eres mi hija no me lo perdonaría nunca y ahora que te he encontrado no quiero volver a perderte. Dijiste que te agradaba ¿Vendrás conmigo?–

–No comprendo bien lo que intentas decirme pero...–

Realmente a Miku no le importa, de pronto la abraza fuertemente se le escapan algunas lágrimas, y a decir verdad ella nunca ha encontrado su lugar ni si quiera en la escuela. Estar con Rena es algo nuevo incluso que ya deseaba antes, así que no lo duda. Rena sonríe y limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

–Es hora–

Momoka interrumpe el lindo encuentro y las apresura a salir de ahí y abordar el jet privado y ante sus ojos ve el plan de Yamamoto consumándose.

Cruzada de brazos ve como se aleja el ave de acero y ella ha cumplido con su trabajo. Yendo a su sala personal entra como si nada le preocupara pero ve como la puerta del baño esta entre abierta y hay un líquido rojo saliendo del él. Se acerca y hay alguien dentro sentado en el retrete maniatado.

Se sorprende al ver que es el piloto que debería de estar en este preciso momento piloteando el avión rumbo a Rusia. Se ríe irónicamente, pero de pronto recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hace desplomarse al piso dejándola inconsciente y a su suerte.

***Bodega Kobe***

Miyuki seguía atada de pies y manos y su cabeza cubierta, no sabía si era de día o de noche, su cuerpo estaba muy débil y sentía que ya no soportaría más. Escucha como alguien entra a donde ella está, pero su cabeza cubierta le impide saber de quién se trata. Quien está dentro no hace ruido alguno y pareciera que entro y salió, ha sido muy común últimamente. Así que no se mueve, entre el eco de la bodega comienza a escuchar sirenas y un helicóptero muy lejos. No sabe si su mente la engaña y se está volviendo loca, o por fin su infierno terminaría.

Escucha disparos desde hace un rato pero siempre los escucha, realmente no sabe que está sucediendo. Por fin algo más tangible ocurre, alguien choca en la puerta haciendo un ruido estruendoso suplicando por su vida.

–¡NO ME MATES! ¡Aquí esta, aquí esta, es ella!–

Sayaka, quien entro haciendo alboroto sin pensarlo dos veces y llena de odio, con una mezcla muy rara de emociones. Actuó por cuenta propia y solo llevaba una pequeña arma que pudo ocultar en el ligero debajo de su vestido para la misión que fue abortada pero se ha quedado sin municiones. Giro su vista y su corazón dio un vuelco inmediato al ver la figura atada a la silla.

–¡MIYUKI!– Grita Sayaka y ve lo mismo que les mostraron en el video pero Miyuki no puede hablar, tiene cubierta la boca y parecía balbucear algo. –¡Lárgate la policía no tarda en llegar!– Le dice al sujeto que la llevo a ella.

–¿Qué tú no eres policía? – Desconcertado pregunta.

–Quizá lo fui, pero hoy ya no, ¡LARGATE! –

–Ss,si si gracias muchas gracias.–

El sujeto con pánico en sus ojos sale corriendo de ahí. Sayaka entra de lleno, no puede creerlo Miyuki está viva la puede ver y muere por abrazarla. Siente como el alma le ha vuelto al cuerpo y por primera vez, es más honesta que nunca con ella misma.

–¡Milky!–

Jadeante corre hasta ella con una emoción que no puede explicarse las manos le tiemblan, la boca le tiembla. Su inestabilidad es tal que ni si quiera puede desatar lo que le cubría la cabeza a Miyuki. Por fin logra deshacerse de todo lo que le impedía ver a la doctora.

–Sayanee– Exclama débilmente Miyuki al ver al fin el rostro de quien tanto esperaba.

–Milky…– Sayaka toma sus mejillas entre sus manos mientras junta su frente con la de ella aun agitada por correr, pelear y abrirse paso.

Podía sentirla, de nuevo sus manos podían tocarla. Aquella desolación y vacío se ha esfumado. Desesperada, desata sus pies y sus manos. Con una emoción desbordante vuelve a mirarla de frente y la abraza.

–Tus manos, ¿te duelen? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?– Desesperada le salían infinidad de preguntas.

–Sí, duelen–

Aunque débil, Miyuki corresponde el abrazo de felicidad, pero no se esperaba que Sayaka deshiciera el abrazo y en cambio le diera un inesperado beso en la boca el cual es bien recibido y correspondido en una en una forma mutua. Que sucedió, ¿por qué Yamamoto hace esto de pronto? Bueno, eso ya no importa Miyuki nunca vio los sentimientos de Sayaka tan claros como ahora.

Miyuki se separa de ese beso inesperado y se miran una más agitada que la otra. Sin previo aviso arruga su frente le suelta una cachetada inesperada y hace un lindo puchero.

–¡Auch!, ¿que fue eso?–

–Tardaste mucho, ¡idiota!–

–¡Auch!– Dice sobando su mejilla. –Lo siento, en verdad lo siento–

–Como sea, ya estás aquí–

–Creí que estabas muerta, Milky perdóname–

–Eres en verdad muy estúpida, pero desgraciadamente así te quiero. – Miyuki la vuelve a abrazar y Sayaka sonríe como nunca. –estas mojada, ¿Y esa ropa?–

–¡Ah! ¡Oh! – Sayaka haciendo una expresión bastante inocente cae en cuenta que un andaba incluso en tacones. –Estábamos es un operativo y fue cancelado para darnos aviso de esto, sin pensarlo solo tome mi moto y llegue hasta acá–

–¿Vienes sin refuerzos?–

–Hablaremos luego, debemos irnos pronto tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes de lo contrario cuando lleguen los refuerzos nos encontraran muertas a las dos.–Sayaka intenta levantara Miyuki pero ella se resiste un poco– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes caminar?–

–¡Espera Sayanee, debo decirte algo!–

–¿No puede esperar?–

–No ¡Sakura!–

–¿Sakura?–

Jurina por fin llega, la moto de Sayaka le saco casi media hora de ventaja, llega con refuerzos y se introducen de inmediato en la bodega. Cuando llegan ya hay heridos y muertos en el piso pero aún hay tipos que disparan en contra. Jurina ve rápidamente como alguien en lugar de agredir en las partes altas alguien se escabulle y no lo piensa dos veces y va tras ese alguien que se le pierde por un momento después de dar órdenes al escuadrón de Osaka, el apoyo de Tokio aun no llegaba.

–Quietas las dos. – Alguien paran doce en el marco de la puerta se deja ver y se sorprenden las dos al dirigir su vista a la entrada cuando al fin Miyuki se puso de pie.

–¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?– Sayaka pone a Miyuki detrás de ella.

–¿Lola?– Miyuki nunca supo de su presencia solo de quien se dejó ver la única vez que le descubrieron su cabeza.

–Zafiro, Doctora y ¿Qué hago? Pues mi trabajo– Responde sonriente pero apuntaba con un arma –No se muevan. –

–Debí imaginármelo–

–Me sorprende, ya que has descubierto muchas cosas–

Unos aplausos salen entre la oscuridad detrás de las chicas. Después de todo quien escucho Miyuki que entro anteriormente nunca salió. Una risa sínica deja perpleja a Yamamoto con su boca completamente abierta y sus ojos reflejando dicha impresión al girar hacia el sonido de los aplausos.

–Sa, Sakura…– Yamamoto esta perpleja incluso para sorpresa de la misma Miyuki que de pronto no entiende.

–Así es mi querida Yamamoto, ¿Creíste que jugaría bajo tus estúpidas y frágiles reglas? Te falta mucho para ser un villano–

–Ahora veo, tú eres toda una experta– Con un odio gigantesco Sayaka le responde ella es la causante de todo. Absolutamente todo.

–Lo sé y ahora como ambas lo saben no puedo dejarlas con vida.– Sayaka comprime su dentadura y empuña sus puños con fuerza solo tiene su cuerpo como arma y como defensa para Miyuki. –¡Lola!– Le dice para que accione su arma. – Ahora las quitare a ustedes también de mi camino–

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que también?– Pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta, Sakura solo sonríe sínicamente y sin culpa alguna. Eso definitivamente lo da buena espina.

Cuando Lola está apunto de jalar el gatillo Jurina la enviste comenzando a golpearse y forcejear en el piso.

–¡Jurina! – Miyuki exclama.

Sakura aprovecha para escapar, no le queda de otra. Pero Sayaka corre detrás de ella de ninguna forma posible dejara ir a quien le hizo pasar un infierno.

–¡Sayaka!– Miyuki viendo como Jurina y Lola peleaban a matar. Sabe que Jurina lleva la ventaja así que corre detrás de Yamamoto quien ni siquiera trae un arma, a pesar de su debilidad.

Mientras las otras dos peleaban ferozmente, se valían de cualquier objeto para lastimarse incluso, Lola derramo un líquido corrosivo sobre Jurina quien se cubrió con lo que pudo y solo cayó en su cabello el cual comenzó a decolorase. Ellas seguían luchando y ahora no se contenían, desde que estaban en España las dos se la debían.

–Sabía que tú estabas detrás de todo– Por fin, inmovilizándola arriba de ella y poniéndole un arma que entre la lucha no sabe si es suya, en la garganta. Zafiro aun con ínfulas de superioridad sonreía.

–Pues felicidades, de nada te va a servir, agentito. Tu fin está cerca–

–Cierra la boca.– Jurina, harta de todo le da finalmente un cachazo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente y se levanta tambaleándose después del esfuerzo ejercido. Se rompe un poco el vestido para poder correr bien y se deshace de sus zapatos altos.

–Agente Matsui, ¿La ha matado?– Pregunta el agente Fukushi que fue la primera en dar con ella.

–No, solo esta inconsciente, espósela y pida apoyo para que la carguen en la patrulla–

–Si agente, ¿A dónde va?–

–Sayaka parecía perseguir a alguien y Miyuki fue detrás–

–¿La ha visto?–

–Sí, Sayaka la libero–

–¡Entones está viva! Menos mal–

–Sí, tengo que encontrarlas, Miyuki se veía débil, mande refuerzos en esta dirección–

No la dejo decir más, Jurina corre en la dirección en la cual se fueron las chicas. Mientras tanto, en otra de las alas de esa gran bodega, Sayaka acorralaba a Sakura y lucia en verdad furiosa.

–Ya no hay a donde ir, ahora pagaras–

Al fin dándole alcance, Sayaka la sostiene por la espalda, pero la libera girándola y quedando muy cerca de ella solo para pedir explicación y rendir cuentas.

–No lo creo.– Aun viéndose en esa situación, Sakura seguía igual de cínica.

–No puedo creer tu nivel de cinismo pongamos las cosas claras Sakura–

–Las cosas son como son Yamamoto.– Sin perder su toque seductivo aún se burlaba en su cara.

–¿Por qué haces todo esto?–

–Porque Odio a Rena Matsui y ustedes se metieron en medio–

–¡HA! En verdad me siento aliviada por haberte detenido ayer–

–Yo no estaría tan segura, no saldrás bien librada Yamamoto–

El semblante de Sakura le ha causado escalofríos y nerviosismo repentino ¿Por qué se siente insegura de pronto?

–¿Qué quieres decir?–

–Pues, a esta hora seguramente Rena y Miku ya están muy lejos de aquí–

–¡QUE!–

El rostro de Yamamoto era indescriptible, si pudiera comerse, es delicioso para alimentar la maldad de Sakura.

–Fue muy fácil engañar a tu amiga–

–¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?– Sayaka la empuja, es fácil que pierda los estribos y Sakura lo sabe pro solo se ríe sínicamente.

–Rena ya no está en Japón y Miku tampoco gracias a ti–

Sayaka le suelta un golpe que la hace girar rompiéndole inmediatamente un labio, Sakura se tambalea pero no cae al piso, solo permanece con su cabeza y su dorso ligeramente girando, segundos después con la mirada más fría se ríe en su cara por el golpe recibido, dejándole ver a Yamamoto el verdadero ser ruin que es ella.

–¿Así es como arreglan las cosas ustedes los agentes? Jajaja, nada va cambiar nada este hecho, y lo más divertido es que no podrás matarme porque si lo haces jamás sabrás donde están–

–Momoka… –Murmura Sayaka pero es interrumpida.

–¡Ah! Es verdad, no creo que ella este en facultades de decirte algo–

–¿Qué le has hecho?–

–Nada, solo quizá casualmente si tienes suerte algún día encuentres su cuerpo por ahí–

–Eres una–

No puede contenerse más, su culpa y su odio por ella misma le hace desquitarse con Sakura y comienza a golpearla, pero la chica también sabe defenderse y le devuelve los golpes de igual forma, fuertes y sin piedad. Entre risas de Sakura y golpes desesperados de Yamamoto por saber dónde está Miku, Rena y su amiga Momoka se armaba una batalla feral.

Sayaka lleva una significativa ventaja, se mantenían abrazadas, pecho con pecho mientras parecían pelearse por un objeto ambas forcejeando y agitadas pero evidentemente una más agotada que la otra.

–¡Confié en ti maldita y siempre estuviste detrás de todo!–

–Es divertido verte perder la cabeza–

–¡Enferma!–

–Mírate tú, no eres nada. Has tenido lo que buscabas, dentro de poco destruirás a tu mejor amiga o mejor dicho tu amada rival–

–¡MALDITA! ¡AAAAAAAH!–

Conjunto a esa palabra, Sayaka suelta un grito de dolor. Sakura se había quedado dicho objeto que parecía un cuchillo, y sin escrúpulos lo cavo pen su espalda detrás del corazón un par de veces para asegurarse que no saldrá de esta. El dolor provocado es punzante y le invade repentinamente. Cansada por el largo viaje, con su adrenalina llegando al límite suelta a Sakura quien desentierra el objeto sin piedad conforme el agente se desliza poco apoco hasta caer de rodillas al piso sin embargo, su orgullo le impedía darse por vencida, sentía como su sangre mojaba su espada. Apoyo sus puños en el piso y jadeaba **,** pues sentía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Dicho objeto que perforo su espalda parece haber tocado un órgano u arteria vital.

–Bueno, – Algo cansada pero aun bien, tira el cuchillo de lado. – Ya que mis planes se ven ligeramente frustrados, creo que tú tampoco podrás estar con tu amada Miyuki después de todo. Es muy justo ¿no?–

–En verdad eres un demonio…–

Murmura con su respiración mas agitada, comenzaba a sudar y su vista se nublaba gradualmente y todo parecía dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Mientras Sakura la miraba casi a sus pies.

–Sí, lo sé. – Se inca quedando frente a frente con Yamamoto ya pálida y a punto de colapsar incluso comenzaba ya a toser sangre también. Le toma su barbilla tan estilizada con sus dedos índice y medio y sonríe sínica y triunfadora.

–Ahhh~ Yamamoto, en verdad esto pudo ser diferente si no me hubiese acorralado así, voy a confesarte un pequeño secreto en tu lecho de muerte. –Ella se acerca su oreja y le susurra algunas palabras. Palabras que hacen que Yamamoto amplié sus ojos y mire con repulsión a quien tiene en frente y se atreve a sonreírle. –Hasta nunca Yamamoto.– Sakura besa la mejilla de Sayaka que aún sigue en shock por lo que le acaba de decir. La otra chica sin escrúpulos simplemente se pone de pie y se despide escapando sabiendo que el agente ya ha perdido mucha sangre.

Sayaka no salía de la impresión y se sentía la peor persona del mundo, su rostro estaba afligido, arrepentido e incrédulo. Ahora si la muerte seria su mejor aliada, su impulsividad la llevado a destruirle la vida a tres personas que solo comparten algo en común, amor. Amor de cual habla en aquella canción que debuto al aire en la cadena más importante de Japón.

–¡SAYANEE!– Exclama Miyuki corriendo hacia ella, al fin la encontró y se aterroriza por lo que ve.

–¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Debemos salir de aquí de inmediato!–

Evidentemente alarmada y a pesar de sus días enclaustrada Miyuki cubrió la herida para impedir que saliera más sangre dando los primeros auxilios, pero encontró a Yamamoto como ausente ya sentada en el piso y sosteniéndose con su mano derecha, su rostro estaba sorprendido, no respondía, parecía como si hubiera muerto en esa posición. Miyuki la examina y aun muestra signos vitales, la sacude infinidad de veces, nunca la había visto así.

–Sayaka, ¡SAYAKA! ¡SAYANEE!–

–Mi,…Miyuki…–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Yo no quería…–

–¿Qué cosa?–

–Yo no quería, creí que estabas muerta, y ahora Momoka…– De pronto comenzaba a hablar muchas cosas al azar y Miyuki solo trataba de comprender mientras aún veía como seguía saliendo sangre.

–Sayaka ayúdame, levántate yo sé que puedes levantarte tengo que sacarte de aquí

La sostiene de su hombro obligándola a levantarse, en su estado no puede esforzarse mucho aunque quiera, y Yamamoto no parece cooperar de un momento a otro Sayaka parece otra.

–Yo confié en ella, ¡YO CONFIE! estúpidamente creí en ella y creí tener el control, me volví a equivocar ¡ME VOLVIA EQUIVOCAR!–

–¿En qué?, Sayanee tranquilízate no entiendo–

–Miku y Rena desaparecieron por mi culpa–

–¿Qué?–

–Confié en Sakura sin saber que era ella, y ahora solo ella sabe dónde están–

–¿Pero cómo paso eso?–

Por fin, con Sayaka de pie la sostenía de los hombros pero la chica no dejaba de hablar seguía diciendo cosas, cosas que sucedieron mientras ella estuvo secuestrada y recuerda lo que le dijo Sakura "Debí dejar te ver como destruí a tus amigas", parecía que todo cobraba sentido pero no del todo.

–Todo este tiempo hasta hoy creí que Jurina y mi tío habían sido la culpable de tu secuestro, idee un plan en contra de ella junto con Sakura para causarle tanto dolor como fuera posible y saber que Miku es en verdad hija de Rena y que Rena asesino a su hermano eran las armas perfectas y Momoka iba a yudarme–

–¿Qué? ¿Miku? ¿Rena? –

–Me aproveche de eso–

–¿Cómo pudiste?– Miyuki la mira decepcionada intentando razonar que sus sentimientos no declinen hacia un solo lado.

–¡CREI QUE ESTABAS MUERTA!– Grita desesperada cayendo de nuevo al piso ya sin fuerzas solo sostenida por Miyuki.

–Está bien, cálmate ¡Tienes que decirle a Jurina esto cuanto antes! De lo contrario será imposible dar con ellas–

–No puedo– Desvaneciéndose pierde el conocimiento

–¿Decir qué? ¿Dar con quién?– Jurina al fin encontrándolas alcanza a escuchar lo último pero no le da importancia viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga – ¡Yamamoto! ¿Quién le hizo esto?– Preocupada corre hasta ella y la carga sin pensarlo, –Hay que sacarla de aquí– siendo más pequeña que ella no le cuesta mucho esfuerzo.

Miyuki y Jurina con Sayaka en hombros corren inmediatamente a una de las ambulancias que esperan a fuera. Al salir rápidamente unos oficiales las cubren con paraguas y le dan las primeras atenciones a Sayaka que salió bañada en sangre y ya sin conciencia.

–¿Tu estas bien Miyuki?– Le pregunta Jurina abrazándola con gusto –¡Debe verte un médico también!–

–Jurina, Jurina escúchame–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–No entendí muy bien pero Sakura, ella está detrás de todo esto ¡debemos encontrarla cuanto antes!–

–¿Qué?¿Por qué?– Desconcertada pregunta volviendo a una postura seria después de toda esa adrenalina descargada.

–Ella me mantuvo aquí todo este tiempo y aún no termina–

–¿Pero qué dices?–

–Es cúchame solo escúchame, Rena es la madre de Miku…–

–¡QUE!– Como si le callera un balde repleto de hielos Jurina se congela y se paraliza, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Solo comienza a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás asustada.

–¡No! Jurina, Jurina escúchame, Sakura lo sabía y según Sayaka ahora corren peligro–

–¿Qué?... –

Mirando a todas partes y ningún punto fijo siente que le han arrebatado lo más preciado de su vida. Pensando miles de cosas en la actitud extraña de Rena que creyó que era natural. Todo ello solo significaba una cosa, Rena siempre supo quién era ella y lo que podía conseguir de ella.

–¡Jurina espera!– Le grita Miyuki pues, no le ha dicho todo no le ha dicho que ya no hay nadie en casa.

Sin esperarse a más cosas que Miyuki pudiera decir, ella corre a su vehículo ignorándola a ella y a la lluvia. Se pone en marcha violando los límites de velocidad y forzando el motor de su vehículo hacia Tokio sin esperarse que al llegar, ya no habría nadie en casa, solo ese perro fiel que lo sabe todo y no podrá decirle nada.


	17. 17 Final

CASI PERFECTO

CAPITULO 15 FINAL

-CASI PERFECTO-

¿Valor? ¿Lealtad? Y ¿Justicia? Eran palabras que se supone definían a dos elementos de las fuerzas especiales de policía metropolitana de Tokio. En un crimen casi perfecto, el Amor lo hizo imperfecto y por ende frágil, vulnerable, disfrazado con mentiras.

¿Cuánto puede amar una persona para olvidar y perdonar a otra?, cuando encuentras tu objetivo y te conviertes en el objetivo de alguien más, ¿Cuál es la decisión correcta?

***Madrugada del Rescate***

–¡Watanabe!–

–¡Papá! –

Un cálido abrazo hacia el reencuentro fraternal entre el director y su hija forense ambos, excitados por la adrenalina del momento. La comandante Sae les seguía los sus pasos hasta reunirse con ellos y pregunta por Jurina al verla irse presurosamente sin importarle sus ropas y su aspecto.

–Es bueno volver a verte Miyuki–

–Gracias, lo mismo digo–

–¿A dónde va el agente Jurina con tanta prisa? –

–Supongo que… ¿Dónde estoy? –

–En Cobe–

–¡COBE! –

–Así es, ven vamos a que te revisen–

–estoy bien, solo algo fatigada–

–¿Algo? Estas pálida y muy delgada–

–Estaré bien papá, supongo que volvió a Tokio comandante, deben saber que hay que encontrar a Sakura cuanto antes–

–¿Por qué? –

–Ella es quien me tenía secuestrada y al parecer tiene a Miku y Rena–

–¿Qué? –

–Jurina no descansara hasta encontrarla–

–Ya decía yo que esa mujer no tenía buenas intenciones [ _Nao, Cambio_ ]–

Por la frecuencia de radio, la comandante Sae no tenía intenciones de esperar y contacta de inmediato a su equipo.

–[ _Aquí Nao, cambio–_

– _Emita un comunicado de carácter urgente, boletine el nombre de Miyawaki Sakura en todos los aeropuertos, brinde fotografía de apoyo para que la rastreen en las estaciones de trenes o cualquier otro lugar debemos encontrarla a como dé lugar, cambio y fuera–_

– _Enseguida, cambio y fuera._ ]–

–¡Que sucede ahí! –

El director corre seguido de las otras dos chicas a una de las ambulancias donde intentaban de forma desesperada reanimar a un agente caído.

–¡Sayanee! –

Alterándose también a ver el cuerpo inerte, Miyuki sabía que esto no significaba nada bueno.

–Sube a la ambulancia, nosotros iremos detrás–

Un poco más coherente para dar órdenes Sae, le indica que hacer tanto a Miyuki como a al devastado Director.

***Camino a Tokio***

La lluvia seguía incesante, dentro de Jurina había un mal presentimiento que se agrandaba y oprimía su pecho cada vez más, incluso podía sentir que le faltaba el aire. Aun no sabía si era verdad lo que Miyuki le dijo, viniendo de Sakura se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Ahora sabiendo la verdad, Miyawaki había peleado con Sayaka intentando huir dejándola moribunda, la pregunta que se hace es, ¿qué más hay detrás? Obviamente al enterarse de que Sakura es la culpable de todo Yamamoto quería venganza ya que parecían llevarse bien, sin embargo se formulaba otra pregunta que se negaba a hacerse. Todo era muy confuso y mientras Jurina conducía a todo lo que le daba la potencia su automóvil deportivo, pensaba en miles de cosas y más era su desconcierto.

Al llegar a su casa, baja de su auto presurosa importándole poco la lluvia y su vestimenta, también en Tokio había un mal clima. La pela con Lola le había desgarrado su vestido elegante y traía sangre sobre él, su cabello era todo un desastre sin embargo, ella corre hasta llegar a la puerta, la abre y es recibida por Sam pero el perro parecía bastante alterado, mientras ella entra de lleno directo a la habitación de Miku, Sam aruñaba la puerta queriendo salir.

–Sakura…–

Apretando sus dientes murmurando su nombre, empuña sus manos. No hay nadie, Sakura ya ejecuto posiblemente un plan y ordenó que se las llevaran ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?¿ En verdad Sakura es mala? ¿Cómo fue que le permitió meterse así en sus vidas? No sabe dónde empezar a buscar pero por alguna razón piensa en que debe tener cómplices y el único que viene a su mente es la amiga de Yamamoto. Era un tanto sospechosa con los comentarios que le hizo al conocer a Miku y parecía llevarse bien ayer en la fiesta, cualquier información le seria de ayuda.

Sin perder más el tiempo, vuelve a la puerta de salida pero trata de calmar a su amigo quien no se queda quieto y se aferra a ir con ella escapándosele por entre las piernas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jurina llega al departamento de Sayaka, toca varias veces la puerta pero nadie responde, esto definitivamente no le da buena espina. Busca la llave debajo del extintor y se introduce de nuevo sin permiso a la morada de Yamamoto.

Está completamente oscuro, conforme avanza va encendiendo las luces solo para descubrir que tampoco hay nadie. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y trata de pensar que es lo que puede hacer o por dónde empezar. Antes de decidir salir desvía su vista a un cuadro de recordatorios que Sayaka tenía en su sala a la vista, en el hay un papel pegado intencionalmente. Se acerca a él y es bastante peculiar.

–¿Por qué esta aquí esto….? –

Murmura imaginándose algo más sucio, el papel tenía una tarjeta del aeropuerto privado de Tokio con los datos y ubicación ¿Una membresía? Sale corriendo pues tiene la fecha de hoy. Cuando llega al aeropuerto Sam brinca por la ventana semi abierta como puede. Jurina entra en alerta él no reaccionaria así a manos que Miku estuviera cerca. Corre tras él ya que podrá pasar sin problemas pero a ella no la dejaran entrar, y en efecto. Sin embargo muestra esa membrecía y como si fuera una llave mágica le conceden el paso.

Corre hacia la pista y enseguida se da cuenta que está vacía Sam solo da vueltas en círculos mientras ladraba y hacia sonidos extraños a manera de desesperación. El perro olfateaba insistentemente y se introducía al interior de lo que parecía una sala de espera. Agitada llega corriendo mientras observaba lo que hacía de lejos el perro. Miraba fríamente la pista, el sol ya iluminaba bien el área conforme trataba de controlar su respiración y empuñaba sus manos.

Dentro de ella la amable sargento se desvanecía por cada segundo que pasaba, y daba nacimiento a un demonio que ya vivía dentro de ella al darse cuenta que es lo que está sucediendo y no se atrevía a pensar. Llevándose las manos a la cintura comienza reírse con ironía, sintiéndose traicionada la ira, el despecho, la tristeza y la desolación eran malas compañías. Nada tiene sentido y todo era más confuso que antes pero ya se había dado cuenta de algo. Trataba de comprender porque Sakura está en la ecuación, ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? Pero la verdad saltaba a la vista.

Fatigada y comenzando a sentir el precio de no haber dormido y haberse exigido durante el rescate, el cansancio le cobraba la factura. Ahora se dirige a la sala donde Sam seguía buscando rastros alterado y la guía cerca del baño. Ahí estaba su respuesta tirada en el piso encontrando por fin a alguien conocido.

–Kinoshita…–

Tirada con su cabeza en un pequeño charco de sangre que aun parecía estar fresca y salir un poco. La mueve con su pie pero la chica no responde, su mirada es fría sin piedad alguna y con la ayuda solo de su pie la voltea. Pone una rodilla en el piso, la levanta de los hombros como si la sentara. Acerca un poco su oreja a su nariz y nota que aun respira. Le da leves cachetadas consecutivas para hacerla volver e sí. La chica comienza a mostrar signos de conciencia, pero parece que no es estable, sus pupilas están dilatadas y su mirada no está quieta.

–Ahh~, estoy en el cielo– Sam se acerca a ellas y lame la cara de Momoka, – No me gustan los perros, iaghh ay ay…–

–En el infierno querrás decir–

Por fin reaccionaba debido a los lengüetazos de Sam, parpadeaba y arrugaba los ojos distinguiendo la figura de Jurina y no perdiendo su humor, pero Jurina no estaba para eso. La toma por el cuello de su blusa y la acerca ella. La fuerza de Jurina era tal que la otra chica parecía un muñeco de trapo.

–aaah~ Matsui,… supongo que es así, –Momoka habla entre dientes intentando coordinar bien sus frases pero se refiere más a su aspecto que le da la razón. –¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? Y esos harapos…–

–¿Dónde están? –

–No lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría–

–¡Déjate de estupideces! –

–¡Ay!¡ Ay! – Jurina la sacude fuertemente varias veces lo cual le genera un dolor más fuerte de cabeza aventándola de nuevo al piso –No no no, no te enojes, lo siento, lo he visto tantas veces en películas que quería decirlo ricitos de oro–

Momoka se retuerce de dolor sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos haciéndose bolita en el piso y Sam no ayudaba mucho pues le pasaba varias veces por encima.

–Maldita Imbécil ¿Dónde están? –

–No lo sé, yo también fui usada–

–No te creo–

–T..ten esto– Momoka le ofrece una tarjeta dorada que contiene varios datos y después se devánese pero no pierde el sentido.

–¿Qué es eso? –

Viendo la dificultad con la que la chica hablaba, ya no respondió nada mas solo se quejaba en el suelo a pesar de su sentido del humor antes mostrado. Decide usarla y llevarla a que le den atención médica al menos. Al parecer fue un golpe grabe y Momoka no parece tener intenciones de levantarse, se queda tirada en el piso con su actitud perezosa y solo se queja.

–¡Auch! Ay ay ay~ –

A pesar de sus bromas parecía ausente aparte de retorcerse de dolor el piso, de pronto vuelve a desmayarse sin responderle nada más.

–Maldita sea–

Jurina vuelve a levantarla pero esta vez cargándola en forma de bulto dirigiéndose directamente al auto de nuevo cuidando de no ser vista, la chica que trae a cuestas es muy famosa y no le conviene que Sakura se entere que la ha encontrado con vida seguramente intento cerrarle la boca por completo.

Jurina acomoda a la chica en el asiento de atrás acostándola mientras Sam tomaba el asiento del copiloto, piensa que hacer con su amigo canino pues sus padres no están en la ciudad y volverán en un par de semanas, a la vez es bueno pero, así puede evitarse dar explicaciones. Por ahora debe ir al hospital.

***COBE***

Trascurridas algunas horas, el Director y la comandante Sae encontraban en el área de urgencias donde era atendida Yamamoto de uno de los múltiples paros respiratorios mientras Miyuki era revisada para valorarla después de haber estado cautiva. Pasaron algunas horas conectada a una bolsa de suero y pronto se reunió con ellos. Con un permiso especial veían como en terapia intensiva de nueva cuenta reanimaban a Yamamoto de un nuevo paro respiratorio. La sala de terapia intensiva prácticamente no tenía descanso, apenas si lo graban estabilizarla ella caía de nuevo en paro parecía como si ella misma se reusara a vivir. Lograron detener la hemorragia pero no sabían si lograría pasar la noche, sus pulmones se habían llenado de líquido debía ser intervenida de inmediato pero para su desgracia no había cirujanos disponibles. Miyuki Abrazaba a su padrastro pero cada que ocurría algo ella prácticamente se pegaba al cristal de la ventana que las separaba. Dentro de ella intentaba trasmitirle que estaba con ella y que la quería con vida pero no parecía hacer efecto.

–¿Qué ocurre? –

Miyuki observa como el medico a cargo sale de la sala con un rostro que conoce muy bien.

–¿Son familiares de la joven?–

–Yo soy su tío, soy lo único que tiene–

–Bien, entonces debo informarle que la situación es en verdad crítica, no podemos estabilizarla, ella ha perdido mucha sangre y la que hemos solicitado es insuficiente. Necesitamos varios donadores de sangre tipo B, por otro lado, no podemos tenerla más tiempo aquí–

–¿Cómo? –

–¿Por qué? –

–No tenemos el personal necesario para mantenerla con vida como bien sabrán tenemos demasiados pacientes hoy, deben trasladarla de inmediato, he hecho algunas llamadas y podrían recibirla en Tokio de emergencia–

–Pero no resistirá el viaje ¿Por qué no en la ciudad principal?–

–Hemos hecho traslados y están completos, ella fue la última en llegar y –

–¿Qué personal es el que necesita? –

–La paciente presenta un cuadro agudo de neumotórax traumático con edema pulmonar, es muy delicado y no contamos con un cirujano libre por ahora, el más próximo termina de operar en tres horas y no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuanto pueda resistir –

–¿Quiere decir que tanto puede morir en el traslado como esperando?–

–Lo siento mucho –

– La trasladaremos–

El director no parecía bromear, y Sae con su rostro serio miraba hacia la camilla de Yamamoto que parecía ya estable aunque, conectada a varios tubos auxiliares.

–¿Papa? –

–Es lo mejor, en hospital privado de Tokio están los mejores cirujanos. Sae encargase por favor de llamar al helicóptero estará aquí en menos de una hora y avise en el hospital para que la reciban de inmediato–

–Enseguida señor–

–¿Doctor, puedo entrar? –

Pregunta Miyuki al médico a cargo el cual asienta con su cabeza. Miyuki entra de inmediato y puede verla de más cerca. Lucia completamente amarilla, era obvia la falta de sangre, sus labios casi blancos y solos resaltaban los golpes de la paliza que le había dejado el rescate imprudente y su pelea con Sakura.

–Quédate conmigo–

Tomando su mano con sus manos tibias, y desde lo más profundo de su ser, le dice aquellas palabras en conjunto con el sonido de su respirar forzado dosificado con oxígeno auxiliar y el bip del aparato que marcaba su ritmo cardiaco.

–Resiste…–

***Tokio***

El sol comenzaba a ser intenso y a generar ese molesto calor parecido al del verano pero ya hacia frio, en verdad fue una noche difícil para todos y muy contrastante, ayer una tormenta y hoy es muy soleado. Sin duda es un día de esos malos, para algunos el peor y para otros el último.

Jurina había dejado a Momoka a cargo de los doctores y bajo la mirada del personal que criticaban su vestimenta sucia, cabello desaliñado y maltratado por químicos se quedó ahí, esperando que le dieran diagnóstico de Kinoshita. Su testimonio es lo más cercano a Rena y a Miku, tiene y debe aprovecharlo.

–¿Es usted familiar de la paciente de nombre Kinoshita?–

–No–

–Lamento informarle que las política- –

–Ya sé, sé lo que dicen sus políticas, pero soy un agente y es un testigo en vigilancia y necesito su testimonio–

Jurina le enseña su placa, además de su cara maltratada por todas las emociones que desde ayer la hacían cambiar sus gestos, el medico aclara su voz.

– Esta aún inconsciente presenta un traumatismo craneoencefálico el golpe fue bastante fuerte con hemorragia e inflamación, hemos suturado la herida y he mandado hacer algunos estudios –

–¿Se repondrá pronto? –

–No podría decirle con exactitud los golpes en la cabeza son impredecibles, la hemos inducido aun coma temporal para bajarla infamación del cerebro, lo mejor será que vuelva a casa ella no despertara hasta pasadas al menos 12 horas–

–Volveré mañana–

[ _Doctor Kuga, se le solicita en el quirófano 4 para operación de neumotórax traumático, carácter prioritario, Doctor Kuga, se le solicita en el quirófano 4 para operación de neumotórax traumático, carácter prioritario]_

–Ese soy yo, ¿ustedes tuvieron una pelea? Ambas están…–

–Doctor, vaya a sus asuntos, yo tengo los míos ¿sí? Gracias–

El doctor hace una mueca de desagrado y solo comienza a caminar, parece que el diablo se soltó anoche y han comenzado a llegar pacientes muy peculiares como el que viene encamino.

Jurina caminaba por uno de los pasillos que la llevaría a la salida y ve un gran alboroto, los encargados caminaban de un lado a otro extrayendo algunas bolsas de sangre que colocaban en hieleras. Una enfermera le sale de pronto a su paso y la intercepta.

–¿Disculpe que tipo de sangre es usted? –

–B –

–¿Le gustaría hacer un donativo? –

–Ah… no lo sé, no sé si pueda–

–Le voy a hacer algunas preguntas siéntese por favor ocupamos su tipo de sangre con urgencia–

–Está bien–

–¿A qué se dedica? –

–Soy Agente de la policía metropolitana de Tokio–

–Perfecto, hace cuanto fue su último análisis–

–Aproximadamente 15 días–

–¿Alguna enfermedad o padecimiento detectado? –

–Ninguno–

–¿Ha ingerido algún medicamento o bebida embriagante en las últimas 12 horas?–

–No–

–¿Sus resultados de sangre reportaron alguna anomalía? –

–Ninguna–

–Eso es todo, los oficiales suelen tener una sangre limpia debido a los exámenes de rigor pase por aquí por favor–

Jurina es introducida a un pequeño compartimiento con un sofá individual, rápidamente es preparada para extraer su sangre. Afortunadamente Jurina no tiene ninguna adicción u enfermedad.

–Tenemos una emergencia ¿Extraeremos el máximo está usted de acuerdo?–

–Si está bien–

Como buen oficial, hasta de su sangre debe de disponer para hacer el bien aunque ella se ha olvidado completamente de lo que es el bien. Progresivamente siente un ligero mareo, esta donando más del promedio todo sea por terminar de una buena vez este caso y dar con todos los culpables. Cuando terminan de extraer su valiosa sangre que salvara una vida. Le dan un una botella de aguay un jugo el cual bebe como si fuera un niño.

Mientras caminaba a la salida de nueva cuenta, al pasar por un módulo escucha el ruido típico de una frecuencia de radio.

[– _El helicóptero Airbus H135 pide permiso para aterrizar en su helipuerto cambio_ –]

Jurina se detiene de golpe, el Airbus H135 es el helicóptero del departamento de la policía para misiones y rescate.

–[ _Aquí torre de control, afirmativo despejado, cambio_ –]

–[ _Airbus H135 arriba en 60 segundos y contando, paciente en paro respiratorio solicita personal auxiliar esperando, cambio y fuera_ ] –

Rápidamente a pesar de su mareo corre a la azotea y sube mostrando su placa solo para ver como descendían apurados dos hombres que jalaban una camilla y entre dos más atendían a alguien en el piso con urgencia. Miyuki y el director descienden también y su aspecto es horrible, Miyuki no para de llorar. A pesar de lo que ve intenta dar un paso al frente pero algo le impide acercarse. El lugar de sentir compasión o preocupación empuña sus manos y aprieta sus dientes ¿Por qué de pronto siente un ligero rencor hacia ella? quizá porque posiblemente también está detrás de todo esto, solo falta la confirmación de quien esta inconsciente aun.

En cuestión de segundos logran reanimarla y es introducida de inmediato al elevador seguida de las otras tres personas. Jurina da media vuelta y vuelve por las escaleras esta vez dispuesta a irse Momoka no despertaría, así que no puede hacer nada por ahora.

***Terapia intensiva***

Yamamoto ingreso inmediatamente al quirófano, más muerta que viva y su cirugía era ya de alto riesgo. Si volvía a caer en paro durante la operación sería su fin así que los médicos trabajan arduamente durante la intervención.

Afuera esperaban sus seres más allegados, el Director y Miyuki de pie dando vueltas esperando por el resultado de toda esta tragedia Jurina Solo los observa a los dos de lejos, supone que su comandante se ha ido a la comandancia no la ve por ningún lado, no se atreve a acercarse y en verdad estaba dispuesta a irse pero con todos sus sentimientos encontrados ella se retira, tampoco pueden hacer nada hoy y no hay visitas hasta el día de mañana así que su búsqueda quedara inevitablemente varada hasta que Kinoshita despierte.

Metiendo su mano a la chaqueta que solo se puso por que estaba en el coche toca con sus dedos lo que antes la había dado Kinoshita.

–Bueno, no está de más ir a ver–

Jurina sale del hospital dirigiéndose su casa aún debe pensar en Sam, no siente nada por saber del estado de Yamamoto y antes de visitar otro lugar prefiere verse presentable. Al llegar al fin se quita el vestido sucio y trata de arreglar un poco su cabello pero está realmente en mal estado. Cansada de deja cae en su cama, la soledad de su habitación nunca le había pesado tanto como ahora. De pronto lo tenía todo y de la noche a la mañana no tenía nada. Había muchas preguntas en su mente y una de ellas taladraba su cabeza ¿A caso Rena no la amaba lo suficiente o en su defecto lo le hizo saber que la amaba incondicionalmente para saber que la dejaría estar con su hija? ¿Qué hizo mal?

Ahora tiene que pensaren como les dirá la verdad a sus padres, seguro enloquecerán y sobre todo odiaran a Rena. Debe tener mucho cuidado pero la verdad es así y no hay otra forma. Sin la esperanza de poder descansar, decide ir al lugar misterioso que decía la tarjeta un poco más repuesta.

***El Lugar Misterioso de Kinoshita***

Llegando hasta la dirección que le proporción Kinoshita era bastante enigmático, solo era una puerta en medio de una gran barda.

El lugar era nada más ni nada menos que un lujoso salón de belleza donde al mostrar la tarjeta no le dieron opción a replica y le arreglaron el cabello en contra de su voluntad.

–Kinoshita….–

Su melena oscura y dañada se convirtió en un cabello rubio con tonalidades oscuras, ella misma no se reconocía incluso, su aspecto la hacía ver más agresiva, fuerte y madura.

Mientras tomo ese pequeño lapso de mejora, que sin duda le venía bien se le ocurrió la idea de dejar a Sam en la comandancia, hay un lugar para los perros de guardia y estará muy bien cuidado en estos días así que terminado ese bochornoso momento, sin pensarlo más tiempo ella se pone en marcha hacia allá.

***Comandancia***

Parecía cualquier otro día ahí, después de pasar a dejar a su amigo peludo, con seguridad camina hasta llegar al ascensor. Los demás oficiales miraban y murmuraban, había mucho que hablar a hurtadillas. Cuando llega a su piso nota que es el cambio de turno, no hay nadie.

–Agente Jurina–

–¡Oh!, Dios que susto–

–¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital ya que está madrugada trasladaron a Yamamoto gravemente herida–

–Ah, bueno yo…–

–¿Y ese cabello? –

–Bueno, durante la pelea con Lola se me daño así que me lo arregle un poco–

–¿Un poco? –

–Como sea, supongo que ya sabe lo de Miyawaki, no hay tiempo que perder–

–Así es, tengo media policía buscándola –

–No es suficiente –

–Supuse que buscarías por tu cuenta, desapareciste de pronto–

–Y eso hice–

–¿Tienes algo? –

Aun dudosa de sus sospechas, no se atreve a hablar de Kinoshita, obviamente es una información que quiere solo para ella.

–No, aun no–

–¿Iras a visitar a Yamamoto? –

–Quizá mañana–

–¿Quizá? ¿Te encuentras bien Jurina? –

–Sí, comandante ¿Dónde está Lola? –

–Mmmh, de eso debemos hablar–

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Van a extraditarla? –

–Parece que sí, pero he retrasado ese amparo–

–Ella pregunto por ti y por Yamamoto. La tenemos aquí en las instalaciones–

–¿Y? –

–No dirá nada, a menos que estén las dos presentes–

–Bueno pues eso no podrá ser posible–

–Por ahora no–

–¿Puedo intentar hablar con ella? –

–Por supuesto, mientras más rápido nos deshagamos de ella mucho mejor–

***Lola***

Que agradable vista del otro lado del espejo, al fin del otro lado de la justicia podía ver a quien les echara a perder su estancia en Barcelona.

–Zafiro–

–Jurina–

–Agente Jurina, aunque te cueste más trabajo–

–Aun después de todo eres arrogante, Agente–

–¿Por qué no debería? No soy tan débil–

–¡Basta! ¿Podemos iniciar? –

La comandante Sae detiene la evidente discusión que se avecinaba, después de haberse golpeado no hace mucho aún se les veía con ganas de seguir.

–Por mí no hay problema, pero aquí nuestra distinguida detenida no sé si sea tan amable de cooperar–

–¿Disfruta de su trabajo? –

–Como no tienes idea–

–Dije que es suficiente–

–¿Solo ustedes dos? –

–¿Esperabas a alguien más? –

–Bueno, pedí ver a Yamamoto también–

–¿Y crees que estas en condiciones de pedir? –

–Sé que no, pero quiero ver a las dos–

–¿Por qué te interesa la presencia de Yamamoto? – Tras la pregunta de Sae se produce un silencio frio por parte de Lola – ¿No piensas responder? Tienes mucha confianza ¿Huh?–

–Por supuesto, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí–

–Eso está por verse–

–Han pedido mi extradición ¿Creen que no lo sé?–

–Que ha sido negada, ¿pero cómo? ¿No te han informado? – Jurina aplica sus tácticas para ejercer presión sobre Lola, esta donde deseo verla desde hace mucho –Seguramente no, no quieren romper tus ilusiones– Lola la mira con odio pero sonríe –¿Sabías de los planes de Sakura?

–Todo el tiempo pero te equivocas en algo–

– ¿Así, dime en qué? ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con la mafia del callejón, eres el jefe cierto? Eres líder de una célula criminal, la más grande y por cierto te suena ¿Edgar Franco?– Lola solo se ríe con cinismo –No pareces sorprendida–

–La que se va sorprender eres tú–

–¿Qué quieres decir? –

–Si yo soy, pero no soy a quien buscas–

–Y, ¿A quién busco? –

–Yo no soy el extranjero.– Directa al grano, pero siendo enigmática, la ausencia de Yamamoto arruina sus planes. – Pero lo vi alguna vez de frente–

–¿Quién es? –

–¿Y crees que te lo diré así de fácil–

–Te recuerdo que quien está del otro lado eres tú, pero está bien, ¿Qué relación tienes con Miyawaki?–

–¿No es obvio? Pero ya no importa, me dejo atrás…. desde hace tiempo… me ha traicionado–

–Tú has traicionado a todo un país, no sientes culpa–

–¡Ha!, Si debo sentir culpa por la traición, creo que hay más traición aquí, entre ustedes–

–¿A qué te refieres? –

–No voy a hablar hasta que ver a mi padre y tener a Yamamoto aquí –

–Oh, sobre eso, – Sae hace una seña hacia el cristal y un policía entra con una portátil – No puedo hacer nada por lo segundo pero–

 _[–¡Lola!] –_

–¿Qué? Esto no es- –

–Esto es todo lo que tendrás así que empieza, te escuchamos–

 _[–Si no lo haces Lola, no poder traerte de regreso y todo saldrá a la luz–]_

Aun con su padre del otro lado de la pantalla se reusaba a hablar, ¿Por qué insistía en ver a Yamamoto? –

–Bien, a Yamamoto no la podrás ver hasta que sea dada de alta, tu "amiga" Sakura la hirió gravemente, al menos dime ¿Qué tiene que ver Miyawaki en todo esto? –

–¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? –

–Como si pudiera hacerlo–

–Lo sabes, sabes dónde está–

Inclinándose hacia el frente miraba retadoramente al agente Jurina, quien le correspondía de la misma forma pero con sus brazos cruzados al frente sin perder la postura erguida.

–No, no lo sé y por lo visto tú tampoco y no te creo nada de lo que dices–

–Hum… No me importa si me crees o no– Volviendo a recargarse en su asiento no pierde el orgullo y sigue hablando enigmáticamente –al final todo se sabrá de una forma u otra–

–Sakura parecía tener el mando o, ¿Estas encubriendo a alguien más? –

–El secuestro lo planee yo así como una sugerencia para el jefe, hay una tregua entre bandos por eso pude entrar a este territorio, bajo ciertas ordenes aunque en jerarquía Sakura es más–

–¿Mas qué? – Lola ya no respondía nada solo la miraba con una cara estúpida y sonriente como si fingiera demencia –Lo siento mucho, pero tus vacaciones aquí serán mucho más largas ya que no quieres cooperar–

 _[–Lola, di la verdad–]_

–¡No hay verdad! –

Un inusual mensaje de texto de un número desconocido detrae el interrogatorio mientras la voz de la pantalla le pedía entrar en razón.

– _[Estoy esperándote]_ –

Jurina, mira a Lola quien está encerrada en su mundo, es obvio que algo oculta pero también es obvio que no dirá nada. El día está a punto de terminar y se le acaba la paciencia. No ha parado desde ayer, hay mucho que analizar y mucho por hacer sobre todo, su prioridad es encontrar a Miku y a Rena.

–¡Es suficiente!–

Jurina sale de la sala de interrogatorio, enseguida de ella la acompaña la comandante, viendo como su mejor agente esta siendo afectada psicológicamente.

–No puedo seguir con el interrogatorio–

–¿Por qué? –

–No me siento bien y ella solo está jugando con nosotros–

–Está bien, está bien, han sucedido muchas cosas ve a casa–

–¡No puedo! –

–Es una orden–

–Sabe que- –

–Entrégame tu arma–

–¿Qué? –

–Tu arma, no lograras nada hoy, ve a casa, es una orden si la desobedeces, si me entero que te has ido por ahí te retiro la placa. Te estaré vigilando–

–¿Me pondrás policías afuera de mi departamento? –

–De ser necesario si–

–Está bien–

Cerca ya de las 11 de la noche, se cumplían más de 48 horas sin descanso, aunque no lo quisiera, aunque su voluntad fuera más fuerte su cuerpo le pedía detenerse un poco. No le queda más que obedecer a su superior y ese mensaje no tiene un emisor ¿Sera Sakura? Pero ¿Dónde la espera? Sin darse cuenta se queda dormida en una posición bastante incomoda mientras pensaba en cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

***Mañana siguiente***

Lo primero que pensó al abrir los ojos fue en ir al hospital pero no precisamente para ver a su amiga, si no para terminar de atar cabos con la ayuda de Kinoshita y salir de al menos algunas dudas.

–¡Jurina! –

De un sobresalto, el agente voltea hacia una de las salas de espera ya que solo iba pasando por ahí, Miyuki fue la primera en verla llegar y corrió a ella abrazándola, un gesto bastante peculiar ya que nunca lo hace, pero en ese momento no eran compañeras de trabajo eran las amigas que se habían formado durante y después de su viaje a Barcelona. Mientras saluda inclinando un poco su cabeza a un preocupado director que parecía no haber dormido y se veía bastante descuidado.

–Miyuki… ¿Estas bien? –

–Sí, me revisaron en el hospital de Cobe y descanse un poco ayer, me repondré pronto, Sayaka esquíen está muy mal ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te ves diferente–

Miyuki hacia muecas extrañas mientras tocaba algunos mechones de cabello rubio de Jurina.

–Miyuki, respóndeme algo–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–¿Yamamoto te menciono algo de Rena cierto? –

–Pues, pues no entendí muy bien lo que dijo, ella deliraba y hablaba de Sakura con desesperación, se reusaba a perder la conciencia, solo me dijo que debía detenerla por lo que ya te he dicho antes–

–¿Y cómo esta ella? –

–La operaron ayer, perdió mucha sangre por las heridas provocadas en la pelea con- –

–Ah, ¿así que mi sangre era para eso?

–¿Tu Sangre?–

–Al fin decidiste venir–

Sae interviene, pues también va llegando y la presencia de Jurina no era algo que esperaba ver y menos cuando la vida de sus dos seres más importantes está en riesgo a parte de su actitud extraña hacia Yamamoto. Hace apenas algunos días moría por recuperar la amistad entre ellas y hoy pareciera que no le importa.

–Sí, y al final he terminado ayudándola–

–¿De que estas hablando? –

–De Yamamoto, comandante– Responde Miyuki mirándola.

–¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Y cómo es que la ayudaste? Para eso tuviste que estar aquí….ahh ¿Qué estas ocultando?–

Miyuki ante la pregunta de Sae se estremece, quizá Jurina no lo sepa pero su instinto agudo sabe que Yamamoto está involucrada en todo esto. Ahora ella ha terminado encubriéndola, precisamente no es quien para decirle lo que le dijo la otra chica, debe ser la misma Yamamoto quien lo haga, si es que puede hacerlo.

–No tiene caso que lo siga ocultando, he traído a la amiga de Yamamoto–

–¿Amiga? –

A Miyuki le llámala atención, ¿Quién pudiera ser? Yamamoto era siempre algo solitaria. Mientras que Sae se formula algunas preguntas en su mente comenzando a sospechar.

–Sí, la encontré inconsciente en el área privada del aeropuerto donde estoy segura ahí estuvo Miku y Rena. Por ahora no puedo hacer mucho hasta que ella me diga exactamente que paso y si mis sospechas son ciertas Yamamoto está involucrada también–

–¡Pero qué dices Jurina! –

El director se levanta de golpe y va hacia ella, obviamente no se lo cree.

–Lo que oye, Yamamoto Sayaka está involucrada en el secuestro de mi sobrina y de Rena Matsui–

–¿Estás loca? –

–Ella me odiaba gracias a usted ¿lo olvida? Y ahora yo he tenido que pagar con creces de su tiranía–

Jurina en sus palabras tenía algo de razón, pero Miyuki no entendía por qué de pronto todo parece una atmosfera diferente, esto va más allá de una simple sospecha hacia Yamamoto.

–Disculpe director, Jurina, no es momento de discutir esto aquí…–

–Lo siento–

–Lo importante es que al menos tenemos a alguien y debemos llegar al fondo de esto, Jurina mentiste ayer ¿Y cómo supiste adónde ir? ¿Por qué incriminas a Yamamoto?–

–Solo, tengo la ligera sospecha y para su mala suerte soy excelente haciendo mi trabajo y si me disculpa iré a ver si ya despertó mi sospechosa–

–¡Espera Jurina! Iré contigo–

–¿No prefiere esperar a que les den noticia de Yamamoto? –

–No, quiero conocer al testigo y supervisar tu interrogatorio–

–¿Teme a que lo mate comandante? –

–Estas muy tranquila para todo lo que está sucediendo, si, temo por su integridad–

–Está bien, venga conmigo–

–Yo también voy–

–¿Segura Miyuki? –

–Sí, aun si permanezco aquí no cambiaría nada, no podemos entrar a verla todavía–

Miyuki un tanto curiosa por saber quién es también quiere acompañarlas, ella mira al director devastado pero firme en su temperamento.

–Adelante, yo me quedare aquí dentro de poco vendrá el médico–

–Gracias–

–Bien, síganme–

***Habitación de Momoka cuidados especiales***

Momoka dormía plácidamente, parecía no tener culpa en su rostro y los informes del médico determinaban que despertaría de un momento a otro. Jurina no tenía intención de esperar mucho tiempo más.

–Hey, despierta–

Se acerca a la cama mientras le habla y cuando está cerca se sienta en el borde y le da una pequeña cachetada a lo cual exalta a Miyuki y a la comandante. Jurina no conforme la seguía sacudiendo de los cachetes llamándola constantemente.

–¡Jurina! –

Miyuki viendo a la chica y como médico aunque no de medicina interna, el vendaje le hace saber que fue una gran lesión en la cabeza. En él aún se traspasaba líquido de la lesión.

–El medico dijo que estará bien no creo que enloquezca por algunos golpecitos, en todo caso igual y se lequita lo que ya está–

–No entiendo realmente lo que está sucediendo pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza, es peligroso–

–Sí, pero es más peligroso lo que ha hecho ella–

–¿A qué te refieres Jurina? –

Sae pregunta por fin interviniendo viendo como Jurina había cambiado su actitud y ahora es ese agente sin piedad que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

–En un momento lo sabrás ¡Hey, ya despierta! –

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? –

–Despierta–

–Ya, ya… ya desperté woow quien- Aaaaah eres tú de nuevo Matsui– La chica con sus ojos arrugados y parpadeantes daba un vistazo rápido a la sala al ver que no estaban solas –… mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, Watanabe-San, viva, cuanto tiempo sin verte–

–Kinoshita…–

Jurina se esperaba esto, cruzada de brazos mira a Miyuki murmurar su nombre y verla con melancolía pero también sin sorprenderse de que fuera ella la testigo.

–¿Ahora si dime dónde están? –

–¿Quiénes? –

–No seas–

–No, no, es broma–

–¡Jurina!, tranquila–

Sae le habla antes de que la fuera a tomar del cuello, solo se levanta y permanece a un lado de la cama volviendo a cruzar sus brazos–

–Es bastante fácil hacerte enfadar, eres igual que Yamamoto–

–No soy igual a nadie, y mucho menos a ella–

–¿No? –

–Habla–

–Sí, sí, hablare pero antes ¿Quién es ella? –

–Comandante del departamento de asuntos internos, Miyasawa Sae–

–Oooh, estoy en verdaderos problemas–

–Así es, habla–

–Ya te dije que no lo sé, también fui usada–

–¿Esperas que te crea eso? –

–Sí, solo puedo contarte lo que sucedió además, de no ser así tú no tendrías ni idea donde comenzar ahora–

–Tú dejaste esa membrecía a la vista en la casa de Yamamoto, ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho, ¿Para quién? –

–Vaya, estuviste en casa. Sí, fui yo, solo que no esperaba que fueras tu quien llegara, a decir verdad no sé por qué tú me encontraste a menos que…–

Momoka se piensa su respuesta y se ahorra su comentario final no está segura de algo.

–Muy astuta–

– Pues sí, no estaba segura de que la orden viniera directamente de…–

–¿De quién? –

–Pues…–

–Anda dilo–

Jurina presionaba la descuidada confesión, Momoka sabía que no había a donde correr y era más que obvio, pero sobre todo, ¿Dónde está la otra agente? ¿No se supone que debería de estar con el amor de su vida que tiene en frente?

–… Sayaka…–

Al fin responde y Jurina sonríe fríamente dejando salir un chistido, su cara se llena de repudio, también Sae se llevaba la manos a la cintura incrédula, ahora entendía la actitud de Jurina. Miyuki solo permanecía expectante, ella no se sorprende pero de igual forma se molesta un poco con Yamamoto.

–¿Entonces Yamamoto lo sabía? – La pregunta tajante, seria y directa de Jurina enmudece por fin a la parlante Momoka –¡Habla! –

–¡Sí! Y si algo me sucedía ese sería el principal lugar donde me buscaría. Sakura es un demonio detrás de una cara bonita, tanto que termine cayendo a sus pies y en sus planes–

–Eso ya lo sé, ¿Cómo te prestaste a eso?, las dos están en serios problemas–

–Ya lo sé, pero deberías hablar con ella, te recuerdo que según mis cálculos ahora están a mano–

Volviendo a su actitud arrogante, Momoka se relaja. Es consciente de lo que está ocurriendo pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

–Esto no se compara, además parece que está pagando su culpa–

–Jurina–

–Lo siento Miyuki–

–¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está?–

–Ella está en terapia intensiva luchando por su vida–

–Ya veo… Sayaka…–

–Si he sabido antes lo que ha hecho la hubiera dejado morir–

–Naaah, eso lo dicen todos–

–¡Cállate! –

–Está bien, prosigue ¿Qué le ocurrió Matsui? –

–Primero dime tú que ocurrió Kinoshita–

–¡Ahh! ¿Vamos a negociar? –

–¿Tu dime? Estás implicada en un secuestro, puedo hacerte intocable y no pisaras ni la comisaria ¿O me equivoco Comandante?–

–Así es, esto se manejara con discreción–

–Eso suena interesante es bueno ser amiga de Sayaka pero, ¿ella?–

–hum, ella ya es intocable, su tío es nuestro director. Pero si es culpable hare que pague–

–Otra~–

–¿Aceptas o no? –

–Ya, ya, destrúyanse, mátense pero ya no me involucren–

–¿Qué sucedió? –

–Recibí una llamada de Sakura hace, no sé ¿Qué día es hoy, qué hora es? –

–Estuviste inconsciente todo un día–

–Rayos, así que esto pasó ayer, bueno en fin eran como las tres y algo de la madrugada, y me dijo que ya era hora–

–¿Hora de qué? –

–De ejecutar el plan–

–¿Y cuál era el plan? –

–Hacer que Rena te abandonara y se llevara a Miku con ella–

–¿Qué? –

–Perdón Miyuki, Sayaka estaba tan irreconocible que solo la ayude. Trate de localizarla esa noche pero no respondió y di por hecho que debía hacerlo pero aun no del todo segura deje esa membrecía en algún lugar visible para cuando Sayaka volviera, pero no sabía que ella justo estaba rescatando a su damisela. –

–¿Adónde se dirigirían? –

–Según yo viajarían a alguna parte de América. Solo que, no teníamos contemplado que la misma Sakura nos estaba sacando de su juego… Aahh~ esa mujer tan persuasiva con sus lindos encantos–

–¿Qué sucedió después? –

–Fui por Rena a tu casa y Miku de buena forma quiso ir con ella, en el aeropuerto… ella….bueno pues, Miku ya sabe que es su mamá, así que difícilmente podrás quitársela–

–No pretendo quitársela–

–¿Eh? ¿A no? –

Momoka no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Jurina, juraría que la odiaría pero es todo lo contrario.

–No, después de todo es su madre–

–¿Aun la quieres a pesar de todo, Jurina?–

–No es momento para hablar de mí, necesito encontrarlas y aclarar todo esto–

–Vaya, no tienes ni idea…–

Murmura, ahora es seguro que Jurina no le pasa la idea de que Rena también es la asesina de su hermano, mira a Miyuki y ambas saben que lo saben y se lo están ocultando a él agente.

–¿Qué dijiste? –

–Nada, nada hay cosas que debes arreglar con Yamamoto, eso es seguro sin duda–

–Si ¿Qué se supone que debo arreglar?–

–Ustedes dos lo saben, se han dañado tanto en estos días. Ricitos de oro, el dolor es el dolor y el amor el amor, la heriste y estuvo a punto de morir a manos de dos tipejos que la golpearon sin piedad a pesar de verla completamente ebria, yo la encontré y la cuide todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida hasta que llegaste a la puerta de mi casa.–

–¿Qué? –

–Como lo oyes Watanabe, las cosas aquí no han sido fáciles para nadie, yo solo ofrecí un poco de ayuda a quien considero tenerle aprecio–

–Cometiste un delito, no saldrás fácilmente de ello–

–No creo que sea buena idea tratarlo como delito–

–¿Qué dice comandante? –

–La prioridad no es encontrar culpables, es dar con Sakura y saber que más hay detrás, la actitud de Lola durante el interrogatorio es muy sospechosa–

–¿Quiere decir que este secuestró pasara desapercibido? –

–No fue un secuestro como tal, – Interrumpe Kinoshita. –ellas se fueron por su propio pie, nadie las obligo, Sakura le ofreció ayuda a su hermana, así que no hay secuestró–

–Pero es evidente que están detrás–

–Lo sabemos, pero no hay evidencia de ello Matsui, Miku y Rena estarán bien, Sakura solo quiere atraernos a una nueva trampa y por lo que alcanzo a entender, Rena no tenía idea de lo que estaba detrás, ella no dejara que nada malo le pase a Miku–

–Supongo que tiene razón–

–De todas formas, Tu, te mantendrás cerca de nosotros y no puedes salir de la ciudad por su bien señorita Kinoshita–

–Bueno, yo debo retirarme–

–¿A dónde va agente? Aun no tiene su arma–

–Voy a visitar un lugar, pasare más tarde a la comisaria por ella Comandante–

–Está bien, nosotros permaneceremos aquí para ver cómo evoluciona Yamamoto–

–Sí, si, como sea me voy–

Después de comprobar la culpabilidad de Yamamoto, menos quería saber de ella por ahora, aun en el fondo la quiere y lo sabe por eso su molestia. No puede odiarla sin embargo, aún faltaba una pieza de este rompecabezas.

Sale del hospital, su destino es la casa de Miyawaki, nadie sabe dónde vive solo ella, así que probara suerte ya que es muy probable que de ella haya sido el mensaje misterioso y es lo único que viene a su mente.

Mientras tanto, la comandante se dispone a abandonar la habitación de Kinoshita y llevar consigo a Miyuki pero ella pide hablar a solas con Kinoshita. Ella sale y cierra la puerta para volver al área de espera de terapia intensiva. Dentro de la habitación se suscitaba algo no muy común, Miyuki miraba a Momoka al pie de la cama, cosa que le causaba escalofríos a la chica, nunca estuvo sola con ella y mucho menos bajo su mirada inquisitiva así que se decide a romper el hielo.

–Yamamoto me dijo que Rena es también la asesina del hermano de Jurina, dime es verdad o –

–A lo que yo sé, puede ser verdad pero, como fue que la encontraste ebria en un bar –

–Jurina y Sayaka han estado como perros y gatos desde que desapareciste eso tengo entendido, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sayaka?–

–Peleo con Miyawaki y ella le provoco algunas laceraciones profundas en espalda perforando sus pulmones, se desangro y ha caído en paros respiratorios. Sakura me tenía secuestrada y eso enfureció a Yamamoto, creo que si es bastante culpable en esto–

–Vaya, toda una fichita–

–Dime Kinoshita ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con Sayanee en todo este tiempo?–

–Pues lo que dije, no la había vuelto a ver desde que nos graduamos del instituto, verla en aquel bar devastada y sin ganas de vivir me partió el alma–

–¿Sin ganas de vivir? –

–Ella creía que habías muerto en la explosión de la bodega además se enteró que sabían que iban a secuestrarte y dejaron que sucediera–

–¿Qué? –

–Eso fue lo que me dijo, Matsui Jurina y el tal Director, tenían un plan en mente que se estropeo cuando no pudieron protegerte y fingieron matarte, ahora que lo pienso Sakura es muy astuta pero ¿para qué haría todo esto?–

–No puede ser–

–¿Te imaginas lo que sintió todo este tiempo? Traicionada por las personas en las que confiaba, herida no encontraba a donde ir. Un odio creció dentro de ella y jamás lo había visto. Juro vengarse de Jurina y parece que lo logro pero creo que a un alto precio–

Miyuki escuchaba palabra por palabra de Kinoshita, no podía creer en ese cambio radical de Yamamoto, ella siempre ha sido buena, de pronto se sobresalta y agranda sus ojos. Recuerda las palabras de Miyawaki [ _"–Te voy a mostrar un lado que no conocías de –"_ … _"–Debí dejarte ver como destruí a tus amigas_ –"] Se refería a esto, ¿pero por qué? obviamente sus planes salieron mal y termino huyendo, ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando? ¿Qué sigue? No justifica a Jurina pero poco a poco todo está tomando forma.

–¿Cómo es que volvió a la policía? –

–Jurina la busco, se le veía arrepentida, en cuanto le dijo que era posible que estuvieras viva Yamamoto flaqueo en su odio pero nunca la perdono del todo, ahora creo que ninguna de las dos merezca una segunda oportunidad, pero al final ellas decidirán porque a lo que vi, falta una verdad por descubrir y Sayaka lo sabía desde mucho antes–

–¡Esto tiene que parar antes de que una de las dos se mate!–

–¿Y cómo? Son un par de orgullosas y quien quiera que esté detrás de todo esto las tiene donde quiere, además parece que al darse cuenta Yamamoto que Sakura estuvo jugando con ella se sintió terriblemente culpable. –

–Así es, pero estoy segura de que algo no cuadra.– A pesar de todo Miyuki estaba pensativa y debe hacer algo para recuperar la paz entre sus dos amigas –Me voy iré a esperar el diagnóstico del médico–

–Sí, está bien–

Miyuki sale de esa habitación pensativa su intuición aturdida aun por su desgaste emocional le dice que está olvidando algo importante.

***De vuelta con Jurina***

Se encontraba parada justo enfrente de la casa de Miyawaki, no había estado ahí desde aquel encuentro en el bar. La observa detenidamente desde el auto y pasados algunos minutos ya tenía estudiados los movimientos del vecindario. No parecía haber nadie, así que se baja cuidadosamente mirando hacia los lados como si no quisiera que la vieran aunque con ese nuevo corte y color de cabello era un poco difícil.

Usando uno de sus múltiples talentos logra vencer la chapa de la puerta y se mete como si fuera su casa. No es nada diferente a la primera y última vez que estuvo ahí. Parece solitaria pero no hay nada cubierto y eso le llama la atención al ver los sillones limpios y sin ningún rastro de polvo.

Su vista cae inevitablemente en la fotografía que vio hace tiempo, vuelve a sentir ese sentimiento de opresión pero esta vez se le hace más familiar que antes.

–Te estaba esperando–

Jurina se sobre salta, no vio a nadie al entrar y se gira para toparse con la misma Sakura dándole la bienvenida.

–¡Tu! – Al verla, como si nada sucediera con esa sonrisa bien estudiada se le deja ir encima haciéndola topar con la pared tirando los cuadros incluyendo la foto que miraba, sostenía fuertemente de los hombros a la chica mientras le miraba con una profunda ira. –¡Donde están! ¡DONDE LAS TIENES! – Le grita

–Hey, hey, tranquila no grites–

–¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Cínica! Tienes a mi sobrina y a la mujer amo secuestradas –

–NO, no es así, escúchame primero, solo yo puedo decirte donde están por cierto, que agradable cambio de look–

–Sí, pues es gracias a tu secuas Lola. Di lo que tengas que decir antes de que se me acabe la paciencia–

–Tranquila Jurina,– Los ojos de Jurina denotaban una cólera pura, jamás vistos. De pronto Sakura no sabe cómo actuar pero su ágil mente ya tiene diseñado un argumento –lo hice para ayudarte, dejarte las cosas más fáciles cuando supieras la verdad, baja la voz no querrás que los vecinos anden de curiosos–

Jurina prácticamente bufaba de ira, pero es consciente de que no puede hacer un alboroto o todo se saldría de control así que modera su tono de voz pero su furia erala misma y la mantenía presa contra la pared.

–¿Por qué tendrías que ayúdame? ¿De qué verdad hablas? Estas implicada en el secuestro de Miyuki la hija del Director ¿Pretendes librarte así de fácil?–

–Bueno, eso es otra cosa aparte–

–¿Qué cosa? – Jurina seguía furiosa y la estruja junto a sus preguntas.

–Tranquila, yo no lo hice, como tal…Solo me encargue de algunas órdenes, no podía negarme–

–¿Por qué? –

–Fueron ordenes de- de mi Padre…– Su actitud sumisa y asustada, obviamente fingida pero muy creíble hace que Jurina cambie un poco su aspecto.

–¿Tu padre es Edgar Franco? –

–Nuestro… padre–

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

–Rena y Yo–

–¿Qué? –

–Como sabrás somos hermanas ¿lo olvidas?- –

–Medias hermanas–

–Sí, sí. Hace varios años, cuando era una niña a punto de pasar la adolescencia conocí a tu hermano–

–¿Lo conociste? –

–Así es, fuerte apuesto, educado, inteligente, todo lo que una mujer quisiera en un hombre. Él se convirtió en el esposo de Rena–

–Lo sé–

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –

–Sayaka se lo dijo a Miyuki antes de–

–¿Murio?, lo siento tanto yo solo –

–No, no está muerta, esta inconsciente y para su buena suerte viva ¿te sorprende?–

–¡ _Diablos!_ – Expresa en su mente notando el odio en las palabras de Jurina debe aprovecharlo ya que parece la odia en este preciso momento y no tendrá más oportunidades. –Lamento mucho lo que hice, pero solo me defendí de ella, estaba como loca–

–Y te parece poco que no lo estuviera. En fin ya no me importa, nada de lo que le suceda con ella me importa–

–¿Lo dices en verdad?

–Si–

–¿Has hablado con ella? –

–No, sigue inconsciente en el hospital nadie sabe si sobreviva–

Sakura sonríe frívolamente, parece que debe hacer una visita al hospital y terminar algo pero para eso debe quedar bien con Jurina.

–Ella lo sabía todo–

–Lo sé–

–Incluso, lo que ocurrió a tu hermano y quien,… – con malicia escupiéndola de sus labios está dispuesta a todo con tal de salir bien librada–…Lo mato…–

–¿QUE? –

–Te lo oculto incluso antes del secuestro, eso no hacen los amigos ¿verdad? y merece todo lo que le ocurre, me lo dijo para convencerme de que le ayudara en su plan, quería manipularme bajo la amenaza de que si no cooperaba te diría que yo también lo sabía y hacerme parecer culpable–

–¿Y no lo sabias?

–No–

– ¿Quién es? ¡DIME QUIEN ES!–

Sakura sonríe victoriosa, ahora todo está a su favor y la ira en los ojos lúgubres de Jurina parecen tener otro objetivo que yace en el hospital.

–¿Segura que quieres saber? –

–¡Sí!–

–Suéltame–

Con la balanza inclinada a su favor, bajo la sonrisa irritante Jurina la suelta y se forma un silencio abrumador, en cuestión de nada estaba a punto de cobrar venganza al fin por la muerte de su hermano y ya nada importaba, ni el pertenezco con Miku ni lo que le hicieron a Rena ni su culpa por secuestrar a Miyuki.

–Matsui Rena–

–¡QUE! –

–Ella lo mato–

La impresión no cabía en su rostro ni en su cuerpo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y se tambalea repentinamente e incluso olvidaba como respirar, la frialdad con la que se lo ha dicho hace que su cuerpo no responda y el impacto la hace colapsar cayendo de rodillas en el piso a los pies de Sakura.

 _[– "Yo también le he robado la vida a alguien" –]_

Como un relámpago cegador esas palabras antes dichas por Rena vienen a su cabeza y y hacen ecos constantes en su cabeza.

–¡NO! – Jurina arrodillada en el piso sosteniéndose con sus puños que temblaban no podía describir lo que ocurría dentro de ella. Esta noticia es mil veces peor que el hecho de que Miku sea su hija. –No no no no no ¡NO! – Era lo único que decía sin poder mirar ningún punto fijo mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

–¿Ahora lo entiendes todo Jurina? Yo solo intentaba ayudarte, siempre…– Y ahí estaba, el plan casi perfecto de Sakura dando frutos de nuevo y no dejando ir esta oportunidad llena la cabeza confusa de Jurina de malos pensamientos fingiendo sentir compasión. –Pero tranquila, te entregare a Rena para que pague por su culpa, – Llevando sus manos a las rodillas inclinándose a la altura del rostro de Jurina, con sus dedos toma su barbilla para hacer que la mirara –¿ves? Te lo he facilitado todo ¿Aun así la amas?–

–Yo, yo…. Miku… Su madre…–

–Es una pena que ya sapa que es su madre, pero no puedes ocultarle que asesino a su padre–

–No puedo decírselo–

–Pues tienes que poder–

–¿Cómo sé que es verdad lo que dices? –

–¿Te parece poco que te haya usado para llegar Miku?¿Crees que no sabía quién eras tú? ¿Por qué crees que se fijó en ti en Barcelona? Te investigo, te mantuvo cerca hasta que Yamamoto lo descubrió y la obligo a huir solo para dañarte–

Jurina vuelve en si después del shock, más herida que nunca al escuchar en versión corto lo que le han hecho se pone de pie desconcertando a Sakura, ciertamente hay mucha verdad en esos cuestionamientos.

–¿Vas a pedirme algo a cambio cierto? –

–Tú sabes, y el secuestro. Dijiste que no te importa ella ¿no soy tan culpable o sí? Asegúrame poder salir a la calle libremente–

–Entrégamelas después de eso serás intocable–

–Bueno, para eso debo traerlas de vuelta, pero lo haré, debes estar pendiente–

Jurina sale de ahí enfurecida pero pensando con la cabeza fría. Conduce su auto agresivamente y maldice su suerte. Se cobrara una por una todas sus desgracias y la primera será Yamamoto Sayaka, por ahora se dirige al único lugar donde encontrara respuestas.

Mientras tanto Sakura rechina los dientes, no salió como esperaba pero al menos Rena es el centro de atención de ahora en adelante y si juega bien sus cartas puede salir intacta de to esto que ella misma provoco.

***Terapia intensiva***

Las noticias no eran tan alentadoras, Yamamoto Sayaka seria intervenida nuevamente y su vida seguía pendiendo de un hilo muy frágil. Difícilmente saldrá de esto, los planes de Sakura parecen ir al pie de la letra y por alguna razón no le conviene que Sayaka este con vida. Para Kinoshita las cosas eran diferentes, seria dada de alta pronto y ya había movido algunas de sus influencias gracias a que Jurina utilizo la tarjeta que le dio.

***Reclusorio***

–¿¡Quién es Rena Matsui!?-

Con la voz notablemente lúgubre, irreconocible interrogaba a Edgar en una visita clandestina, no había podido ver desde hace mucho, su última visita programada se vio interrumpida pero hoy tiene muchas cosas que aclarar. Después de salir de la casa de Sakura con el alma hirviendo solo se le ocurre volver al punto de inicio, Edgar.

–HUM…– El tipo solo se Burla entre dientes divertido por lo que sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, además de tener contactos ya que es un pez gordo como ya lo ha descubierto Jurina.

–¿QUIÉN ES RENA MATSUI?- Vuelve a preguntar aún más furiosa, la ira se le puede ver en la cara y en cada una de las letras que formaban las palabras.

–Es el Amor de tu Vida ¿No?– Dice el tipo burlándose en su cara por ver como ahora la hermana intachable se enfrenta a una verdad inminente.

–No pregunte quien es para mí, ¿QUIÉN ES EN REALIDAD RENA MATSUI? –

–Él y tú son tan iguales de pies a cabeza e incluso de absurdo Corazón,– Blasfema el tipo como si tuviera el control de la conversación –Sabia que volverías a buscarme, me dejaste plantado la última vez ¿me extrañaste? –

–¡Si no respondes tus días de protección están contados y te arrojare cual conejo a una jauría de lobos!–

–¡No puedes hacer eso! – Dice triunfante el tipo con una sínica sonrisa ahora sabe que solo él es su pieza clave para resolver el crimen del siglo.

–Claro que puedo y afuera están esperando una orden mía, no es que seas especial pero eres a quien tengo a la mano, conozco muchas más personas que mueren por protección y no miento y tú lo sabes. –

El tipo la mira desafiante no muy contento por lo que acaba de escuchar, es cierto que gracias a ella él es intocable en la prisión. Cualquier movimiento el falso lo dejaría frágil y quien sabe que es lo que le pudiera pasar.

–¿Qué le paso a él agente Jurina? puedo ver el odio en tus ojos ya va siendo hora de que te enteres. Es la maldita por la que tú hermano nos traiciono y por la que murió como un cobarde. Merecida muerte tuvo, a manos de…. – Dice él con toda la saña que tenía para expresarse de ambos. –ahora entiendo por qué estás aquí. –

–¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y responde! –

–Ella es la hija de la mujer que más he amado y que el puerco de tu hermano asesino, creyendo que era yo en una emboscada. ¡Ha! pago con creces su equivocación al contraer nupcias con su hija ¿Todo tiene sentido no? ¿Rena Matsui se vengó de él matándolo como él mato a su madre? Aaah, Rena era tan especial para mí y sin saberlo termino haciéndome un favor–

–¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano asesino a su madre?–

–La confundió conmigo si–

–Eso no puede ser–

–Ahh claro que lo es, ahora Matsui, ¿quién es más nefasto, tu amor o tu sangre? Aun te faltan muchas piezas por encontrar–

–¿Y diciéndome eso pretendes protección? Estoy ansiosa por destruirlo todo y tú no quedas fuera de eso–

–Diré todo lo que sé, de Matsui Rena, la crie como mi hija pero no lleva mi sangre–

–Te escucho–

– Siéntese, será una historia larga. –

Jurina parecía no andar con rodeos y se sienta impaciente por saber la verdad detrás de Rena Matsui mirando insistentemente al sujeto de una forma furia de brazos cruzados.

–Hace muchos años conocí a una señorita que me llamo mucho la atención por ser de origen asiático, en España no es muy común que hagan algo importante solo ves turistas y ella era pasante en la Universidad hasta convertirse en Maestra de dicha institución, pasaron los años y me case, ella ya tenía una hija y yo otra, ambas eran tan pequeñas.

–Sakura…–

–¿La conoces?–

–Más de lo que te gustaría saber–

Al sujeto se le ve una notable molestia, es obvio que Sakura está interesada por la hermana del agente. Solo espera que no se haya equivocado de lo contrario no podrá ayudarla más.

–¿Qué ocurre? Parece que no te agrada saber que tu hija me ha buscado–

–Estoy dispuesto a cooperar en todo lo que me pida pero a ella déjela fuera–

–¿Por qué? ¿Tú ordenaste el secuestro a la forense? –

–Nadie se mete conmigo y aun estando en prisión quería hacerle saber a otros grupos criminales que sigo presente en las calles, yo lo hice pero hoy en día es difícil encontrar a alguien de confianza por eso se lo confié a ella solo que, no todos son perfectos y ella ha fallado–

–La has expuesto–

–Lo sé, pero aún permanece en el anonimato, espero me ayude con eso–

–Lo pensare ¿Tu sembraste los cuerpos desmembrados? –

–No, eso era para asustarme, ciertamente eran miembros de mi bando pero cosas minúsculas–

–Eran personas–

–Escorias, gente sin que hacer como peones de ajedrez–

–¿Y por qué Sakura solo lleva el nombre japonés? –

–Por protección, ¿cree usted que dejaría que supieran fácilmente de mi familia? La basura de tu hermano lo supo por que se enredó con Rena. Cuando yo la acogí era tan pequeña tenía 15 años y mi Sakura 8, Rena se convirtió en una verdadera belleza que aprovecharía para mí y no permití que nadie se le acercara pero ese gusano… –

–¡Basta! Deja de ofenderlo–

–No merece menos –

–Tú no eres quien para decirlo, bajo los estatutos judiciales el murió como un policía memorable ¿Cómo puedes hablar de amar a la madre cuando veías con otros ojos a la hija? Enfermo–

–Eso fue después agente, tú mejor que nadie sabe la extraña belleza que es, tu hermano estaba comiendo con ella en un restaurante. El llevaba un doble vida, mi gente y yo llegamos a ese mismo lugar y me di cuenta que el estúpido tenía un amorío con ella, pero la carne es débil y si Matsui yo también quería. Tu hermano trabajaba para mí al mismo tiempo yo solo seguía ordenes, pero eso no me impedía tomar lo que quisiera. Él era un asesino, lo fuimos y aun ahora lo soy, agente–

El tipo voltea ver a Jurina como si quisiera hacerle algo, como si le advirtiera de algo.

–Entonces todo esto es por venganza tuya, ¡él estaba de encubierto!–

–¡No! Eso es lo que les hizo creer, pero era en verdad estúpido muy estúpido y aprovecho su jerarquía y sus privilegios, también consumía ¿sabes lo que le sucede a las personas que consumen y venden? –

–¡Eso no es verdad!–

–Terminan en un pozo sin fondo, Él al principio intento defenderla, pues estaba embarazada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que perdía el control de su vida poco a poco saco su verdadero ser. –

–¡Mientes! –

–¿Jamás creerás que tu intachable hermano fallo? –

–¡Nunca! Y menos viniendo de ti–

–Cuando Rena tuvo al bebe, el muy bastardo la trataba como un objeto más en la casa. Parecía ser que enloqueció. Las drogas cambian a las personas ¿Sabe agente? Un día desapareció con él bebe. Es más que obvio, tú y yo sabemos quién es.

–Miku– Murmura Jurina, permanecía inmóvil y solo escuchando parte de lo que ya había descubierto, algo que Rena Matsui sabia y la uso para llegar hasta ese ser que cuido como si fuera suyo, eso creía ella. La furia estaba marcada en sus ojos combinada con una cristalización que por impotencia no podía verse transformada en lágrimas tenia sentimientos encontrados y revueltos, la traición de Yamamoto y la traición de a quien aun después de todo ama. –Si sabias donde estaba Miku ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Rena antes? –

–Lo acababa de descubrir por eso vine aquí pero alguien sembró las evidencias por las que hora estoy aquí–

–¿Qué más sucedió? –

–Su doble vida, le cobro la factura, bien dicen por ahí que no puedes servir a dos amos. Su trabajo lo endeudo con su vida misma y el muy cobarde ofrecía a su mujer a cambio de perdón. – La ira en el rostro de Jurina se vio ligeramente quebrantada al escuchar esa bajeza por parte de su hermano. Aunque le doliera Rena era la mujer que ahora ella amaba, pero no se dejara engañar por algo que probablemente sea falso. –Hasta que un día, se hartó. La chica fue muy estúpida o muy valiente pues en sus intentos por defenderse daño gravemente a varios, ya te imaginaras lo que sucedió después–

–No, no me lo imagino ¿ella lo mató? Responde ¡LO MATO! –

–Lo hizo–

Por fin lo escuchaba, por fin le dijo lo que quería oír para no sentirse tan culpable por alejar a Miku de ella. Ella es, ella fue la que mato a su hermano.

–¿Por qué? –

–Pregúntaselo a ella, cuando la encuentres que según se, será pronto–

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejen de jugar conmigo!–

Jurina sale de la sala de visitas, ni siquiera era un interrogatorio formal así que solo puede confiar en que le ha dicho la verdad aunque ella solo quería culpara Rena sin sentir remordimiento. Confundida, herida y harta de todo simplemente se pierde intentando aliviar un poco su desesperación.

***Comandancia día siguiente***

–¿Alguna novedad del agente Jurina? –

–No ninguna, no se ha reportado desde la última vez que interrogo a la agente Lola–

–¿ _Dónde te has metido Jurina?_ –

Sae se preguntaba en su cabeza, mientras apretaba sus dientes molesta y llevaba sus manos a su cintura pensativa, ayer fue la última vez que la vio en el hospital y de eso y ni siquiera vino en el trascurso del día. Puede que esté haciendo cosas por su cuenta además no tiene arma ¿qué le estará ocultando ahora?

–Si sabe algo de ella hágamelo saber enseguida–

–Si comandante–

***En algún lugar de ¿Japón?***

Había mucha luz, se escuchaba claramente el pasar de los coches y pronto se dio cuenta que había estado inconsciente y no reconoce el lugar. Desesperadamente mira a sus lados con su vista nublada y su preocupación se vuelve realidad cuando Miku no se encuentra a su lado. Aturdida se reincorpora como puede aun con sus manos atadas, bajo los efectos de algún sedante quizá, camina tambaleante por una habitación que era de una sola pieza.

–¿Dónde estoy? – Se tomaba la cabeza entre lo poco que podía separa sus manos intentando recordar –Miku ¿Qué paso? –

Intenta ir a la puerta y abrirla pero no puede, está cerrada con llave. Su mente aun confusa hace lo que sus impulsos le indican, golpear la puerta y pedir que la abran, pronto cae en desesperación al comprender poco a poco de lo que se trataba esto. Era una trampa. Golpea frenéticamente la puerta pero nadie responde, de pronto escucha como la llaman de otra habitación talvez.

–¡Rena!¡Rena! – Una voz hueca llegaba a ella, parecía lejos y ahogada.

–¡Miku! – Exaltada golpea con el hombro y patea varias veces la puerta hasta el cansancio. Sin importarle lo adolorida que estaba por su insistencia logra vencerla y desesperada busca a Miku pero no será tan fácil el camino, ya había gente que se lo impedía. Un par de sujetos vestidos con trajes negros la sostenían de los brazos. –Suéltenme ¡DIJE QUE ME SUELTEN! ¡MIKU! –

Ahora recordaba un poco, después de abordar el avión alguien cubrió su cabeza con algo oscuro y sintió un piquete en su cuello el cual hizo perder la conciencia al instante, después solo tiene momentos nublosos y visiones de personas borrosas para después perder la conciencia de nuevo.

–¿A dónde con tanta prisa, Renita? –

–¡Sakura! –

–Hola, hermanita–

–No me llames hermana, lo sabía nunca debí confiaren ti, me tendiste una trampa–

–Bueno, las cosas no resultaron como hubiese querido pero, pues te daré una tercera oportunidad–

–¿Y en qué momento se supone que me diste la segunda? –

Preguntaba luchando contra la fuerza de los elegantes sujetos a los cuales les estaba costando trabajo contenerla.

–Cuando te pedí que te alejaras de Touru–

–Él no te quería–

–Ni a ti tampoco, al final lo terminaste asesinando–

–¡Cállate! –

–Como sea te dejare ir. Vete antes de que Jurina te encuentre–

–¿Qué?¿Sin Miku? –

–Si nada, Jurina lo sabe todo–

–¡Que! –

–Lo que oyes, sabe quién eres y sabe que fuiste tú quien mato a su "heroico hermano" –

–Yamamoto…–

No podía creer que Sayaka haya sido tan cruel como para llegar tan lejos, nunca debió confiaren nadie.

–No, lamentablemente no fue ella, Dios lo hubiera disfrutado tanto pero no, en fin ya me encargare de ella más tarde–

–¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?–

–¡Ah! Es verdad nunca saliste de Japón–

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente me entregas?–

–Porque eso no me combine, solo diré que escapaste a demás sabes bien que no me agradas–

–No tiene sentido–

–Para mí sí, y mucho, saber que serás infeliz en retro de tu vida es suficiente para mí–

–Eres una maldita, desquiciada ¿Por qué me odias tanto?¿Que te hice?–

–Ay… la pobrecita de Rena, la mártir, la buena y bondadosa maestra, el ejemplo a seguir, ¿crees que soy estúpida? Mi padre te veía con otros ojos además, me arrebataste al hombre que yo quería ¿se te hace poco?–

–Yo no sabía que tú lo querías, yo no sabía que tu padre me quería–

–No te hagas la estúpida, ahora me quedare con todo lo que amas–

–Miku que le harás–

–Nada ella solo es mi As bajo la manga. –

–¡NO!

–Llévensela de aquí, ellos te llevaran muy lejos, te entregaran tus cosas y tienes tiempo suficiente para salir del país antes de que Jurina te encuentre–

Rena deja de forcejear, estaba deshecha y desesperada, solamente la separaba una puerta de su hija pero cada vez la alejaban más. Nuevamente pisoteada por su hermana que tanto odia y ahora está peor que antes pues no se llevara nada

–Llévensela–

–¡No! ¡Miku!–

Gritaba mientras forcejeaba aun con mucha mayor fuerza y se resistía pero le fue inútil.

–¿Qué haremos con la niña? –

–A pesar de que él agente rompió su palabra no estoy en condiciones de ponerme exigente, en cuanto averigüe donde esta les diré a donde llevarla, mientras tanto alisten sus cosas–

–Como usted ordene–

Sakura era verdaderamente maquiavélica, tuvo encerradas a Rena y a Miku en una parte contigua de su casa, solo un verdadero criminal tentaría su suerte de esa forma. Y más aun llevando a Jurina ahí quien ni siquiera cuanta se dio.

¿De dónde provenía tanta maldad? En su cabeza ya estaba dando el siguiente paso y ese era Yamamoto.

***Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar***

Su vida se había convertido en una mentira, ya nada tiene sentido. Enfurecida y segada por la ira apretaba un vaso de wiski que termino por romper y veía sin expresar dolor como escurría sangre de su puño cerrado. El dueño del local la miraba asustado pues la conocía pero había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde de ayer y la noche ahí, repentinamente se fue bien acompañada pero ha vuelto y se le ve incluso peor. No es la misma de siempre parece otra persona y él solo la deja estar ahí. Jurina no tenía nada claro y la mejor solución a la rabia que la quemaba por dentro fue perderse, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado no sabía ni quien era ella. Ahogada en el alcohol perdiendo la noción del tiempo, le regala una oportunidad más a Miyawaki quien ponía en marcha su otro plan en alguna otra parte mientras el día casi llegaba a su fin.

–Disculpa, ¿te conozco? –

–No lo creo– Respondió Jurina con dificultad a una chica que miro con desgano pero no perdió detalle de sus facciones, talento nato de policía.

–Creo que te he visto en otro sitio– Bajo la mirada molesta de Jurina, una chica con vestimenta sencilla pero elegante y discreta tomaba su mano y envolvía un pañuelo en ella mientras con unos ojos penetrantes, grandes y hermosos la miraba a detalle. – ¡AH! Tú eres el Ikemen–

–¿Ikemen? –

–Aunque, tu aspecto es un poco diferente sigues teniendo esa mirada hambrienta–

–Infieres que soy alguien solo por una mirada ¿Patético?–

–Veo que no estas de humor, y sí, lo hago–

–¿Quién eres tú? –

–Bueno, me conociste como una chica de burdel, pero mi nombre es el mismo–

–¿Shiroma-…Miru? –

–La misma, ¿estás pasando un mal rato? Puedo ayudarte… –

La chica no perdió el tiempo, sus palabras y su tono de voz era suplicantemente adorable dándole entender que podía hacerle pasar un muy buen rato. Jurina dibuja una sonrisa fría en la comisura de sus labios.

–¿En verdad? –

–Por supuesto–

–Entonces muéstrame–

Bajo sonrisas lascivas y la debilidad de Jurina, Shiroma se la lleva de ese sitio y la lleva a un lugar no muy lejano quitándole las llaves de su auto. Era un apartamento muy modesto pero bien distribuido. Jurina apenas si pudo subir las escaleras que llevaban al lugar, la sentó en un pequeño sillón y fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Jurina a pesar de su evidente enojo, parecía vacía y melancólica miraba con atención como la chica apenas conocida limpiaba los restos de vidrio de su mano.

–¿Ahora trabajas ahí? –

–No, soy libre–

–¿Así? –

–Sí, Ota y Yo Salimos de ese lugar antes de que lo reventaran, había rumores de que éramos vigiladas por policías–

–Huh, y vaya que si lo eran–

–¿Lo sé, eres uno de ellos cierto? –

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –

–Últimamente he sabido demasiado, los chismes vuelan sabes, tu mano estará bien–

–¿Eres medico acaso? –

–Enfermera, en realidad tengo un oficio pero tenía muchas deudas y no ganaba lo suficiente así que busque el camino fácil–

–¿Y ahora? –

–Ahora no le debo nada a nadie y comenzare desde cero. De hecho me dedicare a trabajar solo en el hospital privado de Tokio–

–Ahora entiendo–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–No llegaste a ese bar por casualidad ¿cierto? –

–Quizá, pero sabiendo quien eres y lo que ha sucedido por algo estas hoy aquí–

–¿Qué quieres decir? –

–Te daré información valiosa–

–¿A cambio de qué?–

–Cielos, ¿en realidad todos los policías son así?–

–Más bien, no hay quien haga algo por nada–

–Pues no pediré nada, quizá un poco de tu tiempo porque no y un poco de protección–

–Ahí esta ¡ha!, ¿Qué tipo de información? –

–Bueno, es sobre tu amiga Yamamoto–

–No es mi amiga–

–¿No? –

–No–

–Pero eso parecía- –

–Pues las apariencias engañan, no me importa nada de lo que ocurra con ella–

–Vaya, las cosas son más complicadas supongo–

–¿Tu que sabes? –

–Muchas cosas, solo quería decirte que en verdad está muy mal–

–¿Cómo diste conmigo? –

–Eso no importa, creo que eres alguien que no se debe dejar a la suerte en verdad te ves deplorable ¿Quieres tomar un baño? –

Jurina la miraba fijamente ¿Cómo es posible que cosas buenas le sucedan aún bajo estas circunstancias? Asiente con su cabeza, en realidad no sabe qué hacer.

–¿Puedo quedarme aquí? –

–¿Qué? –

–¿Puedo quedarme un poco más de tiempo aquí? –

–Seguro…–

Shiroma Miru, era en verdad una mujer agraciada y además bella. No por nada trabajaba en la zona más cara para alguien que busca compañía. Jurina no estaba ciega y desde la misión en el distrito rojo sus ojos se deleitaron con grata vista, pero en ese entonces estaba llena de un sentimiento que la satisfacía y hoy no tiene nada pero se sentía más hambrienta que nunca de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos. Después de tomar un baño utilizo un camisón largo proporcionado por su hermosa anfitriona, era cómodo. Permaneció en el sofá mirando hacia la ventana como caía la lluvia. Estaba ausente y vacía.

–No eres la misma–

–¿Eh? –

–No eres la misma que conocí en ese lugar–

Llegando a hacerle compañía le ofrece una taza de café negro ideal para reponerse después de beber tanto ayer. Jurina lo toma y ve como se sienta en el acto. Es un poco fuerte pero es agradable el sabor.

–¿En verdad solo quieres ayudarme? –

Jurina deja su taza en la mesa de centro y recarga un codo en el respaldo del estrecho sillón. Prácticamente sus piernas rosaban las de Miru, ella mantenía su taza frente a su boca con ambas manos y medio cuerpo girando hacia Jurina.

Detrás de la taza se dibujaba un sonrisa traviesa, des enredando sus piernas y llevando la taza también a la meza de centro, como si fuera un gato pidiendo atención ella se le pone arriba de Jurina.

–Si tú quieres podríamos divertirnos también–

–Ah…–

Con ironía melancólica Jurina deja salir una simple expresión que confirma las sospechas de la antes meretriz.

–Incluso tu mirada es diferente–

–Así–

–Tu alma está rota–

Jurina amplía sus ojos, saberlo la mataba por dentro pero que alguien más se lo digiera le hace sentir un agujero y una rabia que desesperadamente pide ser apaciguada de la única forma que conoce. Sacando su lado lascivo le planta un beso que es bien recibido por la otra chica, cuando menos se dio cuanta Jurina ya estaba arriba de ella del lado contrario del sillón, era bastante agresiva pero sus toques y exploraciones hacia su cuerpo no dejaban de ser gráciles y satisfactorias. Muy diferente a la desesperación de un hombre, Miru deja hacer lo que a la chica le placía y disfruta de ese ¿Casual encuentro?

***Área de cuidados intensivos***

Días bastante difíciles y horas agonizantes habían pasado. Ocurrieron sucesos tan rápido que no había tiempo para lamentarse, ahora solo queda esperar a ver como se evolucionan las cosas y actuar lo más rápido posible.

Miyuki permanecía en la habitación a la que fue trasladada Yamamoto después de pasar momentos críticos en peligro, ya han pasado varias horas y parecía responder bien sin embargo seguía dependiendo de numerosos aparatos. Mientras observaba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama como la chica permanecía conectada a un respirador artificial con una mascarilla que le cubría medio rostro, un par de agujas clavadas en sus brazos para suministras suero, medicamentos y sangre. De su aspecto ni se diga, era deplorable; sin quitarle la vista de encima pensaba en las razones que la llevaron a hacer todo esto.

No la justifica, pero puede comprenderlo a la perfección. Cuando la persona que amas está en peligro lo único que quieres es estar ahí con ella, ayudarla y defenderla, darlo todo por ella. Si la pierdes, solo quieres seguirla incluso después de la muerte. Hace varios años, ella perdió a su madre en aquel terrible accidente pero, aunque nunca se lo dijo, Yamamoto Sayaka fue la razón para permanecer viva, para creer en que vendría algo mejor pero, en lugar de unirlas las separo. Antes no lo sabía y ahora sabe que por la estupidez que tanto adora de Sayanee perdieron mucho tiempo y sabe que ella lo sabe y no puede perdonárselo.

Decide ponerse de pie e ir hacia ella, la recorre de los pies a la cabeza, su mano izquierda toma apenas los dedos de la mano de Sayaka, con su manos derecha acaricia la frente y su mejilla.

Sufre un pequeño sobre salto al sentir un ligero movimiento de los dedos de Yamamoto, mira fijamente su rostro pero no parece dar signos de conciencia. Resignada a que solo ha sido un juego de su imaginación suspira y tomando completamente su mano se inclina para darle un ligero y cálido beso en su frente, un impulso que le sale nítidamente. Al regresar su vista hacia Yamamoto su frente se arrugaba como si intentara abrir sus ojos.

–¡Sayanee! – Exclama sin embargo, la chica era aún muy débil y apenas si lograba entreabrir sus ojos y dar ligeros parpadeos –Estas de vuelta–

Sonriendo sin soltar su mano sonreía emocionada, ver de nuevo ese par de ojos similares a un gato travieso después de todo lo que había sucedido era en verdad una alegría inmensa. Los ojos de Sayaka parecían un poco perdidos pero siempre mirando hacia Miyuki. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se aferraba a su mano quien no dejaba de regalarle esa hermosa sonrisa y suaves caricias en su rostro.

Hueca, fatigada y con mucho esfuerzo intenta decir el nombre de quien tiene enfrente dándole muestras de cariño. Pero no puede, no hay voz.

–Shhhh, no te esfuerces– Sus ojos cristalinos no dejaban de mirarla, lo cual le inquietaba parecía desesperada pero dándole muestras de cariño logra tranquilizarla y le hace saber que esta con ella, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos.

¿Qué fue eso? Se pregunta Miyuki, Sayaka despertó pero parecía inquieta y como desesperada por decir algo, pero su debilidad pudo más que ella dejándola inconsciente de nuevo. Ella sale de la habitación para informar a los médicos del suceso y también a su padre. Lo cual, les devuelve la calma momentáneamente. Entrando tiempo después la enfermera en turno para tomar signos junto al médico.

Miyuki observaba las maniobras desde la puerta junto a su padrastro un poco más aliviada, de pronto se siente sola pero por el pasillo ve venir a Kinoshita con quien platica un poco y sabe por medio de ella que ha sido dada de alta, ambas también comentan la actitud de Jurina y su repentina desaparición. Después de algunos minutos todo vuelve a la normalidad y Sayaka permanece dormida.

***Mas tarde ese mismo día***

El rechinar de unas llantas patinaba sobre el asfalto y como si fuera un costal de papas empuja un cuerpo hacia afuera de una lujosa camioneta, cayendo en el piso por perder el equilibrio pues, tenía los ojos vendados.

Aturdida y llena de polvo se reincorpora sentándose y quitándose el vendaje, hay mucha luz y no puede ver nada de pronto, todo es borroso. Poco a poco se aclara su vista, está oscuro en campo abierto pero reconoce el lugar. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos puede ver su casa. Pero viéndose en libertad decide caminar en sentido opuesto.

***Departamento de Shiroma Mañana siguiente***

Recargada en el marco de la puerta de su pequeña habitación, sobre la cama. Boca abajo cubierta con una sábana observaba el cuerpo de Jurina. Es una lástima encontrarla en ese estado emocional. La chica es muy vigorosa y si es capaz de hacerla sentir un placer sin igual así, no puede imaginarse como es enamorada de alguien. Se pregunta qué es lo que la tiene así.

Escucha de pronto un móvil vibrando en la sala cayendo su vista en su dispositivo que estaba sobre la mesita de centro. Camina hasta el objeto y sonríe al ver el nombre.

 _[–¿Qué quieres? –_

– _Hola, "a mí también me mucho gusto saber de ti, después de que te ayude a salvar tu trasero"–_

– _Gracias no tienes que recordármelo–_

– _No lo haría si no fueras tan grrrr, en fin es un encanto tuyo–_

– _Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –_

– _¿Cómo está mi encargo? –_

– _La he mantenido ocupada si a eso te refieres–_

– _No querida, no me refiero a los detalles si no en todo su ser ¿has sabido algo?–_

– _Nada, por ahora duerme, después de que me pidió quedarse un poco más aquí no habla mucho ¿Por qué tienen tanto interés por ella? –_

– _No creo que se de tu incumbencia, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer ella y por Yamamoto–_

– _Oh, Sayaka…–_

– _Sí, está pasándola difícil pero sé que se repondrá, solo te llamaba para eso, te la encargo–_

– _Por cierto ahora que lo mencionas ella reacciono extraño cuando le hable de Yamamoto–_

– _¿Te dijo algo? –_

– _Me dijo que no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella, la forma en que lo dijo me dio es calofríos–_

– _Oh, ya veo–_ Kinoshita, ella y su extraña habilidad de salvar personas perdidas, sabe por eso que Jurina está al tanto y ya no hay más secretos _–Gracias Miru, Mantenme al tanto–_

– _Si–_ _]_

Kinoshita cuelga la llamada y cuando Miru voltea hacia la habitación Jurina ya no está, sale de pronto del baño y está vistiendo sus última prendas.

–¿A dónde vas? –

–No te importa–

–¿Volveremos a vernos? –

–Quizá–

Jurina toma su chaqueta y poniéndosela de camino sale sin decir más, su corazón se acelera y sus emociones la calcinan por dentro. Así, con su mirada apagada y el odio escrito en sus ojos, aún recuerda que hay cuantas pendientes con Sakura pero en el transcurso ella la contacta.

 _[–Sakura–_

– _Vaya, al fin ¿Dónde te habías metido? –_

– _No te importa–_

– _Bueno, despareciste y- –_

– _Solo te di un poco más de tiempo–_

– _A vaya que considerada Miku está esperándote en el parque del Rey pingüino ¿lo recuerdas? Más vale que- –_

– _¡Miku!–]_

Juria reacciona al escuchar el simple nombre, se viste rápidamente y pone en marcha su vehículo dejando en la línea a Sakura, La misma Sakura había alertado a las autoridades la comandancia recibían el reporte de un niño inconsciente con las características de la niña que se estaba buscando.

***Terapia intensiva***

Un nuevo día trascurría, Miyuki sin falta dándole un respiro a su padre que debía volver a la fiscalía ya que recibió una llamada de la comandante. Permanecía con Sayaka preocupada por todo pero aun no sabía la dimensión de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para ella lo único que importaba era que Sayaka se repusiera pero ella permanecía inerte sobre su cama.

Una enfermera un tanto conocida para Miyuki entra y es quien toma ahora los signos vitales de Sayaka. Cuando termina antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta alguien desde a fuera lo hace primero, Kinoshita Momoka se topa con ella y ambas se saludan con gesto inclinando su cabeza cuando se cruzan, para después quedar solo ellas tres dentro y se acerca a ellas hasta quedar del lado contrario sentándose deliberadamente en la cama.

–Kinoshita, de nuevo por aquí –

–Hola Watanabe, pues me vine a visitar a mi amiga ¿Cómo sigue?–

–Débil muy débil–

–¿Qué dice el medico? ¿Se repondrá pronto?–

–Dice que tardara un poco, las heridas y los paros respiratorios la debilitaron mucho, el cree que hoy debería de cobrar la conciencia–

–Más le vale– Murmura

–¿Qué? –

–Aah~ ya no debo ocultar nada–

–¿Qué sucede? –

–Jurina ya lo sabe todo–

– _¿Cómo lo sabes? –_

– _Tengo mis contactos–_

–Ya veo, por eso no ha vuelto–

–Estas dos están cortadas con la misma tijera y por alguna extraña razón he estado ahí para ellas–

–¿Qué quieres decir? –

–Jurina está furiosa y a pesar de que cayó en un estado depresivo ya se encuentra repuesta– Momoka mira a Sayaka conectada a todos esos aparatos –No quiere verla y creo que la prefiere muerta–

–¿Tan mal están las cosas? –

–Muy mal–

Ambas chicas observan con preocupación a la chica postrada en la cama, las cosas se complican cada vez y no van a esperar a que Yamamoto despierte.

***Parque del Rey Pingüino***

Las patrullas rodeaban el parque y había muchos curiosos alrededor, y como si fuera una pista de carreras Jurina patina su auto por una de las calles que llegaban al parque. Ya había oficiales custodiando una banca donde estaba la pequeña aparentemente dormida.

Jurina corre a pesar de sus reciente pelea que la dejo exhausta, hacia la banca. Ahí la encuentra acercándose a ella. Aparentemente no tiene ningún rasguño y parece haber sido cuida bien. Ella incluso está más sucia que la niña.

–¡Jurina! –

–Comandante–

–¿Dónde te habías metido? Me informaron que estuviste en la cárcel–

–Fui con Edgar–

–¿Y con qué autoridad? –

–Comándate, Sakura–

–¿Has hablado con ella cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que desaparecieras de la nada?–

–Me revelo que Edgar es su padre y que…que–

A pesar de su temple de acero le costaba decir lo que recientemente había descubierto. Sae siente escalofríos tras la mirada que le lanza junto a sus palabras, no parece mentir y ha llegado al fondo como era de esperarse, aunque no se cuenta con el testimonio de Sayaka quien sigue mal en el hospital deben aclararse muchas cosas.

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Matsui Rena es el asesino de mi hermano–

–¿Estas seguras de lo que dices? –

–Más que segura, ella es la madre de Miku, exesposa de mi hermano y su asesina–

–Vaya, esto es un tanto confuso ¿Cómo puedes probarlo? –

–Pregúntele a Yamamoto, ella lo supo todo el tiempo, incluso antes de salir de España y lo utilizo para vengarse–

–Ustedes dos deben arreglar sus diferencias, son los mejores elemento que tengo y las necesito.–

–Eso será imposible, comandante–

–Terminando este caso ella dejara de ser un oficial de policía. No pueden echar por la borda todos los años que convivieron, si Yamamoto no te lo dijo en su momento fue por alguna razón y tu más que nadie debe entenderlo. Cuando somos poseedores de información que llega a nosotros y no nos pertenece debemos manejarla con mucho cuidado–

–Pero ella lo uso para lastimarme y puso en riesgo la vida de Miku–

–Quizá no pueda justificarla, pero tú y yo sabemos que también la hemos lastimado y no solo a ella, Miyuki también–

–Lo sé, hay algo más–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Aunque no fue un interrogatorio oficial acorde con Edgar- –

–No me digas, Sakura esta fuera ¿cierto? –

–Sí–

–ah~ vaya… Está bien, juguemos un poco más su juego por a ahora llevaran a la pequeña al hospital para valorarla, ve a casa cámbiate y te veo allá, es una orden–

–Si comandante–

Evidentemente no está de acuerdo pero esto debe manejarse con absoluta discreción aunque eso implique dejar a Sakura inmune–

–¡Jurina! –

–¿Si? –

–Toma– La comandante le arroja la funda con su arma la cual Jurina acciona sus reflejos para atrapar. –Esto aún no termina–

–Lo sé–

–Date prisa–

La comandante desaparece y toda la zona es limpiada, pronto el lugar vuelve a estar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Jurina antes de subir a su auto de nuevo mira a su a su alrededor, no hay señales de que Rena estuviese cerca lo cual es extraño pues ella le pidió claramente que le devolviera a ambas en la preocupación de recuperar a Miku lo paso por alto. De nuevo su teléfono le indica que alguien le llama.

 _[– Que grosera, me dejaste del otro lado de la línea–_

– _¿Dónde está Rena? –_

– _Escapo–_

– _Que fácil lo dices–_

– _Bueno, pero tienes a Miku y eso es lo que importa ¿Me ayudaras a quedar absuelta? –_

– _Hable con tu padre–_

– _¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías a verlo?, le hubiese mandado saludos–_

– _Deja de ser tan cínica Sakura, voy a ayudarte pero aléjate de mí y de Miku–_

– _Cielos, eso no está en mis planes–_

– _Me importan un carajo tus planes, esa es la única condición que te pongo por ayudarte, la comandante esta enterada y dejaran de buscarte, ahora solo ¡piérdete!–_

– _Pe-… –]_

Nuevamente corta la llamada Jurina dejando a la otra chica haciendo pucheros y rechinando los dientes. Sus planes se frustran poco a poco y parece no tener ya opciones pero ya puede salir a la calle.

***Hospital***

En un par de horas Jurina ya se encontraba en hospital. Sin ser ella misma, carente de identidad y llena aun de odio debía mostrar ese lado generoso delante de Miku. Por su mente pasa ir a visitar a Miyuki y saber cómo están las cosas pero descarta inmediatamente esa posibilidad ganándole su orgullo.

–Ah, ahí estas–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

Jurina reconoce la voz de Sakura en el pasillo, vestida discretamente y cubierta, llevaba un extraño ramo de flores que ve mientras la tomo del brazo y la hizo hacia una orilla del pasillo.

–Auch… vine a cerciorarme de que todo esté bien–

–Si te descubren y te ven hablar conmigo tú pagaras los errores de tu padre, aléjate de todo–

–Woow, no me la creo ¿acaso te preocupo? –

–No, en lo absoluto pero, acorde con Edgar mantenerte al margen–

–Mmmh, supongo que él despejo tus dudas–

–Lo hizo, y aunque tú salgas bien librada de igual forma no te quiero cerca–

–Que ruda, en fin, si me disculpas tengo cosas por hacer ahora que soy libre de nuevo–

–Has lo que quieras, no me importa–

–Hum, ya lo veremos–

Jurina va por Miku después de la revisión de rutina para llevarla a casa, esperar a que sus padres vayan y ocultar un poco lo hechos. Pero Sakura toma un camino diferente.

***Habitación de Yamamoto***

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yamamoto no había nadie, Sakura entra deliberadamente y la observa postrada en la cama conectada a varios aparatos que registraban sus signos vitales. Se acerca sin culpa alguna a ella y la recorre de pies a cabeza.

–Ahh Yamamoto, no debiste meterte conmigo, más te vale no habérselo contado a nadie de lo contrario querida, me veré obligada a cerrarle la boca– Busca el jarrón que casi siempre está cerca de la cama las flores muy llamativas y raras, simples, pero dentro de su simpleza algo oscuro ocultaban. Dejando el jarrón justo aun lado de Yamamoto la observa de cerca y sonríe cínicamente. El color pálido y demacrado de la agente le hacía sentir placentera. –Como a ti–

De un momento a otro los aparatos registran una alteración lo cual hace retroceder a Sakura, cuando dirige su vista a Sayaka ella tiene los ojos abiertos pero no puede hablar. Sakura lo nota y se acerca de nuevo a ella para torturarla con su presencia. Yamamoto intenta moverse pero le es inútil también intenta hablar pero tampoco puede hacerlo, solo parece estar paralizada, eran los sedantes en pleno efecto. Respiraba frenéticamente cuando Sakura puso su mano en su mejilla y le sonreía frívolamente. La mirada de Sayaka denotaba desesperación y solo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla de impotencia.

Sakura se mueve hacia la bolsa del suero y dentro de las flores saca una jeringa con un líquido trasparente el cual inyecta en el catéter. Terminando su fechoría y escuchando gente en el pasillo cubre su rostro y sale presurosa de ahí.

Cuando abandona la habitación, Sayaka comienza a convulsionarse hasta que simplemente deja de moverse. Segundos después Miyuki entra a la habitación y ve con horros las maquinas que ya no marcaban ningún signo, no se escuchaba la respiración artificial y no había más bip en la máquina que registra el corazón. Llama alarmada y con desesperación al personal médico que entra en acción inmediatamente intentando reanimara un cuerpo más muerto que vivo de nuevo. Nadie sabe que es lo que está ocurriendo, Sayaka parecía estar respondiendo bien en su recuperación y de pronto recae. Miyuki pierde las fuerzas en sus piernas y llorando veía como se acortaba la esperanza pues Yamamoto no respondía. Una y otra vez daban shockes eléctricos pero nada funcionaba. El director entra de improviso y observa el caos dentro. Corre directo a Miyuki y entiende lo que esta sucediendo.

Casi dándose por vencidos, al fin un bip se reflejaba en monitor y los signos vitales recobraban un ritmo de vida, eran anormales pero eso indicaba que lo peor había ya pasado. El director sale con el equipo médico para preguntar qué había sucedido y Miyuki solo puede pensar en llegar a Sayaka. Sollozando corre hacia ella tomando su mano y limpiando sus lágrimas. Solo la veía, su corazón aun acelerado por la preocupación la hacía respirar rápidamente. Viendo como todo volvía a la calma el jarrón de flores extrañas llama su atención ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? ¿Quién lo trajo? Eso solo significaba que Yamamoto Sayaka no había estado sola y algo provoco el reciente suceso.

El Medico vuelve junto con el director y una enfermera ordenando tomar muestras para realizar estudios profundos y detectar que es lo que estaba mal con la paciente, finalmente prohíbe las visitas para no alterarla de nuevo hasta tener el conocimiento de que fue lo que ocurrió.

***Mas tarde***

Jurina se encontraba en la sala de su casa, Miku permanecía encerrada en su habitación y su comportamiento es inusual. Jurina era consciente de que en su exterior no tenían ninguna herida sin embargo la más grande y profunda yacía en su corazón. No sabe cómo mirarla ni cómo explicarle lo que está sucediendo, ¿Cómo puede decirle que la mujer que es su madre mató a su padre? Ni ella misma puede asimilarlo aún.

Ella puede sentir un odio profundo hacia Rena pero no puede permitir que Miku crezca con el mismo sentimiento en su interior, después de todo es su madre. Decide ir a la habitación de la pequeña. En la valoración médica le informaron que su daño era meramente psicológico. Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa Miku estaba retraída y no dijo una sola palabra. Jurina abre la puerta y se encuentra con Miku sobre su cama de espaldas a la puerta y

–Miku– Pese a su propia inestabilidad, es fuerte frente a Miku y trata de estar a la altura de un adulto mayor. –Miku–

La pequeña gira su cuerpo sentándose sobre la cama tomando sus rodillas entre sus brazos.

–Miku yo- –

Dando alguno pasos hacia adentro no se atreve a ir más lejos cundo ve lo ojos de la pequeña.

– ¿Dónde está Rena? –

Jurina se congela al escuchar el nombre proveniente de su boca, cruda y directa con una expresión de molestia pero predominante la confusión.

–No lo sé–

–¡Encuéntrala! –

De pronto Miku explota y rompe en llanto ante los ojos de Jurina brincando de su cama yendo al centro de su habitación, sus emociones reprimidas se desbordan por sus ojos y el trauma por lo que vivió en estos últimos días se ve reflejado en ansiedad y desesperación. Arrugaba con sus pequeñas manos la ropa de Jurina y la miraba suplicantemente.

–Lo hare pero, ¿Por qué me lo pides de esa forma? Ella te abandono–

–¡No! ¡Ella no hizo eso! ¡No pudo haber hecho eso!–

Gritaba la niña mientras manoteaba y golpeaba repetidas veces el abdomen de Jurina, quien trataba de detener sus manos.

–Miku tranquila, supe que ella escapo de donde las tenían–

–Eso es mentira– Dijo dejando de manotear sollozando con sus lágrimas que no se detenían –Eso es… es mentira…– Al final se vence y se deja caer en el piso, Jurina se sienta junto con ella y la envuelve entre sus brazos. –Ella dijo que no me perdería de nuevo ¡ELLA GRITABA MI NOMBRE!–

–Miku, ella, ella– Sin saber cómo explicarse y con un dolor punzante en el pecho al ver el sufrimiento de su pequeño amor, también está a punto de quebrarse –Ella no es quien dijo ser–

–Ella es mi mamá–

–Lo sé, pero- –

–Ella dijo que no me abandonaría–

–Miku, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió? –

–Solo recuerdo despertar en una habitación y escuchar como Rena llamaba mi nombre y golpeaba una puerta– Jurina arruga su frente momentáneamente, si Miku escucho eso fue porque alguien le impedía llegar a ella. –Justo en ese momento alguien cubierto entro y ya no recuerdo nada más que estar en el hospital ¿Qué está sucediendo?–

–Ahora no estoy tan segura, pero te juro que llegare al fondo de esto. Quiero que entiendas algo, Rena no podrá volver con nosotros, no podrá–

–¿Por qué? –

–No puedo decirte más, no hay nada más para decir Miku–

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –¿Ya no la amas? Tú la amabas–

Ante la cuestión desesperada Jurina solo la mira seriamente sin saber que hacer toma la postura de indignación y decide ignorar a la pequeña.

–No voy a discutir eso contigo, alístate, papá y mamá está de vuelta en la ciudad y vendrán por ti. Date prisa–

Sale de la habitación de Miku con su cólera nuevamente encendida, esa mujer no solo destrozo su corazón si no también el de la pequeña, definitivamente no puede perdonárselo.

Iban a dar las seis de la tarde, un día que cambio de clima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tornándose lluvioso. El timbre anunciaba la llegada de sus padres. Así que no tarda más en atenderlos.

Ellos aún no sospechaban nada de lo ocurrido pero las preguntas no tardaron en llegar respecto a la ausencia de Rena. Jurina evadía las preguntas ágilmente y conforme Miku se despedía de ella, le recordaba guardar un tiempo el secreto. Una vez sola en casa, ella es quien se prepara para salir a la comandancia donde iniciara la búsqueda implacable de Rena.

***Hospital***

El pasillo de la habitación de Sayaka era muy solitario, solo los dos guardias fuera de la puerta haciendo un fuerte. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido y se mantuvo en secreto su estado de salud, no querían que sucediera otro percance.

Kinoshita se acercaba poco a poco a la entrada pero evidentemente no la dejaron pasar, Miyuki se encontraba dentro y escucho voces que parecían discutir así que decide echar un vistazo. Al salir se encuentra con Kinoshita Momoka.

–Ah, eres tú–

–Pues quien más–

–Lo sentimos mucho, no puede pasar Doctora–

–Está bien, ella es familiar–

–Oh, disculpe, adelante entonces–

Momoka se sorprende del título que le ha dado pero también ve que su rostro está preocupado. Cuando ambas se encuentran dentro de la habitación Momoka no pierde el tiempo pregunta.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué están estos dos afuera? –

–Alguien vino, e intento hacerle daño. Le provocó un infarto–

–¿Qué? –

Momoka obviamente se sorprende y no le gusta nada lo que sucede, en verdad esto es grave y ahora comprende el rostro de Miyuki. De pronto Sayaka despierta y reconoce a Momoka alterándose, cosa que las maquinas registran de inmediato. Con dificultad intentaba levantar su mano y llegar a la mascarilla pero era inútil y mas era su desesperación. Ellas se acercan más a ella y Momoka le ayuda a quitarle la mascarilla pese a la prohibición de Miyuki.

–Mo..mo..ka–

Sayaka hablaba con mucha dificultad y parecía asfixiarse a sí misma pero parecía tener algo importante que decir.

–¿Qué pasa? –

–Mo…m..ka, R...Rena–

–¿Rena? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué pasa con ella? –

–A..y..ayuda..la–

Sofocada pierde de nuevo el conocimiento y Kinoshita coloca de nuevo la mascarilla de oxígeno. Mira a Miyuki intentando descifrar por qué le ha dicho eso Sayaka. Pero ambas solo se veían. Le pidió ayudar a Rena pero ¿Por qué?

***Comandancia***

–Agente Jurina, es un gusto tenerla de nuevo por aquí–

– Kitagawa, Fukushi, comandante –

–He emitido una alerta de búsqueda para Matsui Rena, hoy tendremos una reunión a las para res estructurar la misión–

–Oh, sí ahí estaré–

–¿Por qué ahora se busca otra persona?–

–Porque Sakura parece ser inocente, otro de los implicados hay ya está en prisión y Matsui Rena es la última que falta–

–¿Cómo es eso? –

–Se trata de uno de nuestros informantes–

–Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces quien dicen ustedes es el nuevo culpable? –

–No, está en búsqueda por otra razón–

–Buscamos a Matsui Rena porque ella es la culpable de nuestro caso especial–

–Se refiere al caso del "El asesino de Touru Matsui" –

–Así es, ella asesino al hermano de Jurina–

–Pero esa señorita era–

–No vamos a entraren detalles, por ahora nos dedicaremos exclusivamente a buscarla–

–Si comandante–

–Jurina acompáñame a mi oficina debes firmar algunas hojas–

–Sí, ¿Miyuki está aquí? –

–No, aún no se ha presentado, me informaron que–

–No me interesa…saber–

–Está bien, solo acompáñame–

La tarde caía, el tiempo corría rápido para todos los elementos de la policía que estaban encargados del patrullaje en las calles y para los que estaban en la oficina incluyendo a los oficiales de las tareas internas.

Jurina había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el archivo muerto repasando todos los casos que tenían que ver con su hermano, cajas y cajas de informes eran devoradas unos tras otros incluyendo los informes clasificados confidenciales de lo recaudado en España antes de que su hermano pereciera.

Mira su reloj y ve que ya es tarde, devuelve todo a su sitio y sale del archivo muerto hacia la entrada donde es interceptada por la comandante y otros dos conocidos agentes. No alcanza a saludar cuando su teléfono le indica una llamada entrante de su padre.

 _[–¿Si, hola? –_

– _¡Jurina Miku no está! –_

– _¡QUE! ¿ ESCAPO? –_

– _Creímos que se quedaría en su habitación, pero no sabemos en qué momento escapo por la ventana–]_

Jurina se lleva una mano a su cabeza y su aspecto nuevamente vuelve a ser de preocupación. Las demás chicas pronto supieron lo que estaba sucediendo y solo esperaban que terminara la llamada.

 _[–¿Salieron a buscar alrededor? –_

– _Si, en estos momentos vamos a la policía para poner el reporte, ya estamos cerca–_

– _¿Vienen para acá? –_

– _Jurina ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho, cierto? –_

– _Cuando lleguen hablaremos–]_

En cuanto la llamada termina, Sae no pierde el tiempo y pregunta ante la preocupación evidente de Jurina.

–¿Y ahora qué? –

–Miku escapo–

–De cierta forma era lógico que lo haría–

–Quizá, pero no lo pensé–

–¿Crees que fue a buscarla? –

–Sí–

–¿Quieres ir?–

–Mis padres vienen para acá, los esperare–

–Bajemos entonces–

Al llegar a la planta baja las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellas salen apresuradas con Jurina encabezando la cuadrilla pero se frena de inmediato haciendo que las demás chocaran entre sí por detenerse tan brusco.

En las puertas de la entrada, con la lluvia a fuera; débil, fatigada y abatida se deja caer una figura de rodillas como si pidiera clemencia a su destino, pero era más por su cansancio de haberse desplazado de Nagoya a Tokio lo más pronto posible. Matsui Rena enmudeciendo el lugar, deja boquiabiertos a algunos y fría a Jurina.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima camina hasta ella, en sus estomago sus jugos gasticos parece que le queman, sus viseras se retuercen e involuntariamente aprieta los dientes endureciendo la mandíbula, frunce el ceño y sus manos se empuñan. Ahí estaba, la culpable, la asesina arrodillada en el piso con su mirada perdida. Despectivamente mirando únicamente sus ojos sin mover su cabeza lave debajo de ella. Rena no hacía nada solo tomaba su pecho, jadeaba y derramaba algunas lágrimas. No huyo, muy por lo contrario acepto su destino, Sin Jurina no tenía sentido seguir, sin Miku no tenía sentido su existencia así que solo está terminando lo que debió suceder hace varios años atrás.

Los padres de Jurina entran enseguida distrayendo la atención incluso de la misma Jurina. Ellos al entrar inmediatamente vieron a la chica en el piso, obviamente no sabían nada de lo que ocurría.

–Señorita– El padre de Jurina se arrodilla para ofrecerle ayuda y levantarla, Jurina no hacia ningún movimiento solo de pronto parecía desconcertada y sin saber qué hacer.

Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder Sae toma control sobre la situación y ordena dos de los policías que estaba ahí esposar a Rena Matsui y llevarla a una celda preventiva. Es sacada de su trance por la misma comandante mientras los padres de Jurina miraban a la expectativa pues no entendían que sucedía ¿No era ella una buena amiga de Jurina? Jurina omitió decir que la amaba y que no eran simples amigas y aun así faltaban por decir muchas cosas.

–¿Que sucede Jurina? –

–Mamá, papá, vengan por favor–

Tomando decisiones rápidas en su cabeza invita a sus padres pasar a la sala de la recepción, Sae toma la rápida decisión de comenzar un búsqueda específica enviando a algunos oficiales a patrullar las principales zonas de Tokio. Todos Saben que lo que ocurriría ahí dentro era delicado y por ende el principio de la petición de Justicia con todo el peso de la ley en contra de quien asesinara al mejor de los agentes tiempo atrás.

–¡Esa es la maldita que asesino a mi hijo!–

Es lo que escucha fuera la comandante, el enojo era notable y no era para menos. Jurina termina de confesarles toda la verdad y todo lo que hay detrás de este caso por fin resuelto. Los padres de Jurina después de desahogarse, salen en busca de Miku junto con Jurina.

***SHIBUYA****

Con la restricción médica y después de la alteración de Sayaka cuando las vio desesperada por comunicar algo era mejor que estuviera sola así que, Miyuki decidió ir al área más concurrida solo para resolver algunos pendientes, no había tenido tiempo de comprar algunas cosas y debía pasar por otras ya que antes de su secuestro dejo asuntos pendientes. Pasando uno de los cruces más concurridos del mundo, ya del otro de la calle en las pantallas se proyecta la imagen de Yamamoto Sayaka distrayendo su atención, es ella y la canción que salió en la radio hace tiempo _"Ai seyo"._ Miyuki se sorprende y la invade una melancolía mientras escuchaba ¿En qué momento paso? Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablar con Sayaka pero por ahora será imposible. De reojo ve a alguien en medio de la calle y los semáforos no tardan en cambiar, de inmediato se apresura a llegar hasta donde se encontraba una niña que también miraba las pantallas.

–¡Miku! –

–¿Quién eres tú? –

–Miku, ¿Qué haces aquí, sola? Es muy tarde–

De pronto Miku no la reconoce pero se le hace familiar, es amiga de Sayaka. Miyuki toma su mano y la guía a un extremo de la vía a la cera.

–¡Quiero encontrar a Mi mamá! –

Grita la niña y Miyuki amplía sus ojos, seguramente ella no sabe nada del origen del problema.

–Tranquila Miku, no sé dónde se encuentra–

–¿Dónde está Sayaka, ella puede ayudarme? –

–Por ahora no, pero te aseguro que lo haría si pudiera ¿te escapaste, cierto?–

–Jurina de pronto no quiere verla y yo, yo quiero estar con mi mamá–

La niña se abalanza a sus brazos, no sabía de pronto que hacer, no esperaba encontrase a nadie y mucho menos a esta pequeña que debe tener preocupados a todos.

–¿Has comido algo Miku? –

–No–

–Vamos, te llevaremos a comer–

–No quiero–

–Bueno entonces, vayamos a mi casa ¿sí? –

La niña asienta y Miyuki la lleva con ella en busca de su automóvil. Mientras se dirigían a casa ella pensaba en que haría después. Hace una llamada a la primera que se le viene a la mente, Kinoshita, para que le ayude con lo que iba a hacer dándole también su dirección. Al llegar, lo primero que hace es asearla y prepararle de comer. Quizá la niña es muy inteligente pero en estos momentos parece no entender lo que ha hecho. Se queda dormida y Miyuki aprovecha para llamar a Jurina.

 _[–Hola–_

– _Hola Jurina–_

– _¿Miyuki?, ¿qué ocurre? –_

– _Me encontré con Miku ¿Qué esta sucediendo?–_

– _¡QUE! ¿Está bien? –_

– _Está ansiosa y alterada–_

– _¿En dónde están?–_

– _Jurina, sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero se trata de Miku y ella quiere ver a su mamá no la veo bien–_

–Tienes razón no es de tu incumbencia, pero gracias–

–¿Qué ocurre Jurina? –

–Iré a tu casa, ¿cuál es tu dirección? –

– _Está bien, no seas tan estricta con ella–_ __Miyuki no comprende muy bien la actitud de Jurina pero es paciente y neutral así que solo le da su dirección. Con Yamamoto es otro tema pero con ella, a ella le debe disculpas.

– _Sí, está bien gracias–_

– _No vemos más tarde Jurina–]_

Al terminar la llamada del otro la de la línea Jurina permanecía con el móvil pegado su oído, suspira pensando en lo que ha pasado y lo que está a punto de pasar. Finalmente como si el móvil pesara toneladas baja su brazo y lo guarda.

–¡Jurina que haces ahí parada debemos encontrar en Miku!–

El padre desesperado la cuestionaba pues por un momento se quedó ausente muy pensativa.

–Ya no es necesario–

–¿Qué? –

–La han encontrado–

–¡DONDE ESTA! –

–La forense de la unidad la encontró, la llevara a su casa–

–¡Vamos por ella! –

–¡NO! Iré solo yo–

–Por supuesto que no, iremos todos–

–¿Y qué harán? ¿La regañaran? ¿La castigaran? –

– Pues si–

–Pues no, desgraciadamente acaba de conocer a su madre y no sabe porque la ha abandonado de nuevo, ¿Cómo le van a explicar que es una asesina? ¿Qué está en una celda preventiva y muy posiblemente la condenaran de por vida y no volverá a verla nunca más? ¿Huh? –

–Jurina tiene razón, – La madre más benévola toma el brazo de su esposo y trata de hacerlo entrar en razón– Creo que estará bien si no vamos–

–Pero… –

–Lo importante es que apareció y está bien–

–Está bien, se quedara con ustedes un tiempo, el que se necesario pero te vas a encargar de que esa Mujer no vuelva a ver la luz del sol Jurina–

–Así será, Papá–

–JURALO–

–Lo Juro, nos veremos mañana en la comandancia–

Llegando a un acuerdo y un poco más estables las cosas, la búsqueda finaliza y todo se concentra en el interrogatorio pendiente y más esperado en muchos años. Por parte de Jurina se dirige a la casa de Watanabe aunque prefiere no verla por ahora, pero debe agradecer que Miku esté sana y salva.

Cada vez es más difícil para ella mantener una compostura cuerda en frente de los demás y sobre todo de Miku. Está hecho un caos y la mayor parte del tiempo no sabe lo que le ocurre, no sabe cómo enfrentar lo que siente y lo que piensa, esos pensamientos tortuosos que últimamente le han quitado el sueño. No sabe cómo manejar la rabia que lleva por dentro y mucho menos, ese sentimiento que se reúsa a irse y la hace enfurecer más.

El timbre anuncia su llegada y Miyuki estaba a la espera tanto que, no tardo nada en abrir, tampoco ella la ha tenido fácil y de igual forma necesita hablar con Jurina.

–Hola–

–Hola, pasa–

–Disculpa las molestias–

Miyuki la guía por su elegante pero modesta casa, hasta llegar a un tipo de cuarto de estudio donde le invita a pasar.

–¿Qué está sucediendo Jurina? –

El rostro del agente aparte de fatigado estaba serio, ocultaba su molestia pero se le podía ver reflejada toda su preocupación.

–¿En dónde está Miku? –

–Se quedó dormida, ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Cuándo apareció? ¿Rena? Miku preguntaba por ella–

–Estuve ocupada con lo de Sakura, pasaron muchas cosas y yo, yo… lo siento mucho Miyuki yo no tengo nada en contra tuya pero no quiero saber nada de Yamamoto por eso no volví y Rena ya está encerrada en una celda preventiva–

–Bueno, yo no sé qué decirte, tú sabes lo que siento por ella pero también te aprecio, voy a mantenerme al margen y seremos profesionales ¿Te parece? –

–Creo que eso sería lo mejor y como esto es parte de nuestro trabajo, necesito los informes de las evidencias del caso de mi hermano–

–¿Por qué? –

–Porque en dentro de poco, tendré un interrogatorio con…–

–Matsui Rena…–

–Sí, después de tomarle declaración más las pruebas que la imputan comenzara su proceso de juicio que no tardara mucho, es un caso que solo necesitaba al culpable–

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –

–No lo sé–

–¿Por eso estas molesta con Sayaka? –

–¡Ella lo sabía! –

–No grites, despertaras a Miku–

–Ella, sabía todo y aun así dejo que me ilusionara con un amor que no tenía a donde ir, lo sabía incluso antes de que la extraditaran y lo uso para dañarme a mí–

–Eres un poco injusta ¿sabes? –

–¿Injusta?¿Te parece injusto? –

–Tú también la lastimaste–

–Pero fue diferente–

–¿Diferente en qué? Ambas ocultaron algo que no les pertenecía, por una u otra razón perdieron el control de la situación y más de uno salió dañado ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

–No lo entiendes–

–Exacto, no lo entiendo pero en fin, ella sigue pagando como bien lo dijiste y no creo que se recupere pronto para ver el desastre que ha provocado ¿Supongo que eso te reconforta?–

–No quiero hablar de eso contigo–

–¿Por qué no?, estoy en medio–

–Porque te quiero y me siento también culpable contigo, prefiero que todo se quede ahí. Por favor, llévame con Miku y gracias por cuidar de ella–

–Está bien, sígueme–

Pronto llegan a una sala que parecía más de entretenimiento que de convivencia, ahí estaba Miku recostada y profundamente dormida. Camina hasta ella y se arrodilla trata de no verse imponente y se pone a su nivel, la verdad no sabe cómo. Por más que haya repasado diálogos en su mente no hay nada que se le acerque a este momento, simplemente está en blanco.

–Miku…– La pequeña abre lentamente sus ojos, pero en cuanto reconoce a Jurina se sienta de golpe y se encoje de hombros. –No voy a hacerte nada Miku, pero debemos irnos–

–No quiero. Quiero ver a mi mamá–

–Lo sé–

–Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo verla? –

–Es ella quien no puede verte.– Sintiendo un golpe en la boca de su estómago dice una verdad a medias y formula una excusa en su cabeza.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede? –

–Ella… ella tuvo que dejar el país por un tiempo–

–¿La volveré a ver? –

Se le parte el corazón a Jurina y niega con la cabeza viendo como las lágrimas de la pequeña ruedan por sus mejillas, la niña la quiere de verdad y Rena no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá. Ese será su castigo más grande pero, ¿Qué culpa tiene Miku? Por una obvia razón no se atreve a decirle la verdad, guardara el secreto y pedirá que lo guarden también.

–Vamos a casa ¿quieres? –

–Los abuelos me regañaran ¿cierto? –

–No lo harán–

La entrada sorpresiva de alguien muy conocida cargada de paquetes llega hasta la sala junto a sus guardaespaldas con más paquetes, apenas si se le veía la cabeza a ella.

–Watanabe aquí esta lo que…- ¡ah! vaya vaya~ ricitos de oro y ¿la hija de?–

–Cierra la boca Kinoshita–

Jurina no está muy feliz de verla, no es de su agrado y faltara mucho para poder considérala cercana sin embargo, Kinoshita tiene la habilidad de relajar el ambiente e incluso bromear en la tragedia más grande. De igual manera Miku la reconoce.

–¡Ella es la chica que estuvo la última vez que vi a Rena! –

–Sí, es ella–

Inmediatamente se pone de pie y corre hasta ella sacudiéndola importándole poco lo que trae encima.

–¿Donde esta Rena? ¿Qué sucedió? –

–Oye oye pequeña tranquila,– Decía Momoka mientras bajaba los paquetes y hacia señas a sus guaruras para que salieran– Eres bastante fuerte niña. No lo sé, en aquella ocasión recibí un golpe y no supe lo que sucedió–

–Es verdad Miku, – Jurina se para y se acerca hasta ellas tomando las manos de Miku que arrugaban el costoso traje de Momoka. – Ella no sabe nada–

–Ah, ya estás aquí–

–Sí, acabo de llegar… y traje lo que me pediste ¿A qué se debe esta agradable reunión familiar? ¿Me perdí de algo?–

–Miku, ven conmigo–

Miyuki vuelve a salvar la situación, llevándose a la pequeña a hacer cualquier cosa. Para que Jurina pudiera conversar con Kinoshita y le explique lo que sucede. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrar a una Jurina amable y en verdad le sorprende un poco.

–¿Qué está sucediendo ricitos de oro?–

–Deja de decirme así ¿quieres? –

–Necesito decirte que esta absuelta, junto con Sakura. Y apareció Rena, se entregó no hubo necesidad de buscar y ya se encuentra en la comandancia y van a juzgarla pronto–

–¿Cómo sucedió eso? –

–Ella llego solo por su propio pie y se entregó en la comandancia–

–¡Que! No te lo creo, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una película? –

–No, un fanfic–

–Aaah–

–Obvio no. No se te ocurra decirle nada a Miku ¿Entiendes? –

–Interesante, Miyawaki es libre de toda culpa y Rena pronto cumplirá con su destino–

En la mente de Momoka algo no cuadraba. La desesperación y lo único que dijo Sayaka le inquieta un poco pero si conoce bien a su amiga, sabiendo que Jurina encontraría a Rena quiere que la ayude en este proceso.

–Si bien es cierto que ellas las tenía, llegamos a una acuerdo ya que hay más implicados–

–¿Sabes dónde está Miyawaki? –

–No, y te pido que ya no metas tus narices–

–Mmmh–

Eso es más como si le pidieran que lo hiciese, ella en su cabeza ya está pensando en que va hacer.

–¡Miku! – Miyuki corría detrás de Miku. –Y corre directo y sorpresivamente hacia Momoka.

–¿Qué te pasa niña? –

–Ayúdame a encontrarla–

Abrazada de su cintura con su cabeza un poco más arriba de su ombligo acariciaba su cabeza mientras veía a Jurina y Miyuki.

–Vamos a casa Miku–

–¡No quiero¡ ¡Me llevaras con los abuelos! ¡NO QUIERO, YO QUIERO VER A RENA!– Miku se aferraba más a la chica elegante pues, fue a la última que vio antes de subirse al avión.

–Sí Miku, te llevare con los abuelos yo, mañana…. Mañana estaré ocupada y posiblemente no vuelva a casa–

Momoka ve la ansiedad de la niña y la preocupación en Jurina quien le oculta a la pequeña que su madre esta encarcelada.

–¡AH!, no es necesario que te la lleves–

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –

–Yo la cuidare–

–De ninguna manera–

–He cuidado de ti–

–¿Qué? –

–De hecho, he cuidado dos ¿Por qué lo dudas? –

–¿A mí? ¿Cuándo? –

–Bueno mmmh, no vas a negarme que la pasaste bien hace unos días ¿Te divertiste?–

–Cierra la boca _–_

–Está bien, está bien. No espero que me lo agradezcas–

–Y no lo hare, y de ninguna manera dejare a Miku a tu cargo ¿A dónde la llevaras ni siquiera tienes casa?– –

–Oh querida, yo lo tengo todo. Por ahora a casa de Yamamoto–

–De ninguna manera–

–Perdón que me meta a su conversación pero Jurina, creo que sería lo mejor, tus padres están enterados de todo y…–

Es verdad, estarán presentes siguiendo todo el proceso y tienen derecho a hacerlo. Miku no debe enterarse de nada y no hay más opción que Momoka, quien es un poco más ajena a todo y más cercana.

–Está bien, pero no se te ocurra hablarle de tus perversidades–

–¿Enserio? –

–Sí, y Gracias–

–¿Cómo dijiste? – Momoka escucha las gracias y no lo deja pasar para fastidiarla e inmediatamente recibe una mirada de prevención por parte de Jurina –Ya, ya… por cierto te queda muy bien ese look, Rubia–

–Ciérrala boca, iremos a mi casa y ahí te quedarás a cuidarla–

–Bueno, por mí no hay problema pero sabes que yo soy una mujer de negocio- –

–Has lo que tengas que hacer pero no la vayas a dejar sola–

–Sí, si–

–Vámonos entonces–

–¿Podemos pasar casa de Yamamoto por algunas de mis cosas? –

–Ya que–

Era extraño e inusual, pero también era necesario y para que se lo que viene Kinoshita se convertía en una pieza fundamental tanto para Miyuki como para Jurina.

***Interrogatorio, mañana siguiente***

–¿Segura, quieres hacerlo? –

Como encargada de tomar la declaración, ante la vista de sus padres, comandante y fiscales quienes no se conformarían con una simple grabación, ellos presenciaran el cierre de la investigación del caso más esperado, no podía claudicar. No cabía nadie más en aquella cabina de observación las cabezas grandes querían ser testigo de ello y ya no había nada que lo impidiera.

–Si–

Sin embargo Sae mira fuera de toda esa seriedad y temple de Jurina una debilidad inminente y siente la duda en sus ojos.

–Bien, toma esto,– Sae le entrega un maletín que contiene todo lo que necesita para el interrogatorio. –en 15 minutos comienza–

Finalmente se retira con los oficiales de altos mandos para conversar un poco con ellos y dejar que Jurina se prepare. La mejor de las agentes y el mejor de los criminales iban a encararse en pocos minutos.

Miyuki caminaba buscándola, oficialmente las visitas en hospital habían sido restringidas y solo por algunos momentos. Ya se encontraban un par de oficiales custodiando la puerta así que no había de que preocuparse por el momento. Miyuki debía volver al trabajo después de enterarse que Rena había sido capturada.

–Jurina…–

Ella parecía estar bebiendo un poco de café pero en verdad mordía el vaso desechable vacío, voltea al escucharla voz de la forense y no pierde detalle al darse cuenta que trae puesta su bata.

–Miyuki, no sabía que ya estarías de regreso–

–Bueno, debía volver al trabajo y ayer me dijiste que necesitabas esto–

– ¿Qué es esto? –

–Lo que me pediste y algo más. Los resultados de varias pruebas que mande comparar antes del secuestro–

Jurina analiza lo que le han dado. No puede creerlo, hay más de cinco comparaciones en diversas instituciones y todas llevan a lo mismo. Han confirmado que él se suministraba droga ¿A qué nivel? Eso no pueden saberlo, pero de acuerdo con lo que le dijo Edgar, parece tener razón a lo que se negó a oír por parte de él. Y lo que arrojan estos resultados es una concentración grande al momento que murió.

–Es hora– Le indica su Comandante Sae.

Jurina no dice nada, solo observa con detenimiento y mira a Miyuki como si pensara en decir algo, pero se abstiene de todo comentario. La forense le sigue los pasos y ve dentro de la cabina de observación a varios sujetos importantes incluido su padre, la psicóloga y a su comandante. Ella decide presenciar el interrogatorio y conocer el testimonio de Rena Matsui.

Con un gesto de desagrado, molesto y cansado gira nuevamente y con pasos firmes se dirige a la sala de interrogatorios. Al llegar a la cabina de interrogación observa a todo el público presente, parece una fiesta. Siente repudio y por primera vez odia su trabajo.

Dirige su mirada del otro lado del cristal donde ahora, en aquella silla incomoda y con las manos esposadas ocultas debajo de la mesa, está el ser que más ha amado tan intensamente hasta hacerla perder la cordura, hasta llevarla a la misma locura. Es horrible lo que siente y hace todo lo posible para que sus emociones no sean más que la profesionalidad que todos conocen. El calor que siente en su pecho le quema el alma conforme es consciente de lo que está a punto de hacer.

**Sala de interrogación**

Al abrir la puerta y dar algunos pasos dentro, la atmosfera se torna pesada tanto que, parece que se asfixia. Lo primero que ve es como lentamente Rena gira su cabeza y la mira directamente al rostro. No puede describir esa mirada, pero sin duda sus rodillas tiemblan.

Ella sigue con sus ojos los movimientos de Jurina, hasta que ésta se sienta por fin frente a ella. Se miran directamente a los ojos, entre ellas hay una comunicación que los de afuera no entienden, bueno, casi todos. Sayaka sabe a la perfección de eso.

–¿Seré interrogada por ti, perdón por usted Agente? – Rena rompe ese intercambio de miradas y el silencio sofocante con una voz resignada.

–Aquí las preguntas, las hago yo. – Responde tajante y cortante.

Saca una carpeta del maletín que le entrego Sae cuando llego, lo más desgarrador para ella y lo más doloroso para la otra está dentro. Las fotos clave del homicidio que fueron enviadas por el departamento de investigación de España. Las fotos sacadas de la cámara de seguridad el día que ella mató a su hermano. Las arroja frente a ella en forma de abanico.

– ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? – Jurina toma fuerzas de donde puede, no es la primera vez que las mira, pero tener al causante frente a ella, a quien juro destrozar con sus propias manos cuando lo encontrara sabiendo lo que representa; ahora quien juro amar por sobre todas las cosas, le hace un nudo en estómago y en su garganta. Sin embargo eso también era difícil para Rena quien solo dio una mira rápida pero desvió su vista hacia otro lado. –Míralas, ¡MIRALAS! – Se exalta un poco Jurina. Pero Rena no miro las fotos, si no que la miro directamente a ella. –No me mires a mí, ¡MIRA LAS MALDITAS FOTOS!– En un arrebato de ira ella se pone de pie y camina hasta el otro lado de la mesa tomando su mentón y obligándola a ver las fotos más atroces una por una.

Inmediatamente, Juina recobra su juicio. Sí, era verdad, Rena era la culpable de aquel suceso, pero su hermano y la doble vida que llevaba, la orillo a hacerlo según lo que Edgar le dijo. Toma una poción erguida y suelta la barbilla de Rena quien ahora no la mira de frente si no a la mesa y en momentos fuera de ella.

¿Qué más podía sentir Rena Matsui?, más que la culpa de haber matado de haber cometido tal crimen por quien era por el título que le daba importancia, pero haber amado a un hombre falso, de eso, de eso no se sabía si sentía algo al respecto. Se la comía viva la vergüenza y tenía destrozada el alma porque ahora; no tiene ni su carrera, ni a su hija ni a Jurina. No tiene nada y así va a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, confiese o no. Como si ella hubiese sido el delincuente más buscado, en ausencia de él, será juzgada con el mismo rigor. Deberían darle un premio por haber sacado a esa escoria de esta existencia.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? –

Modera su voz y rodea la mesa pero no se sienta, va directo al espejo y da la espalda a los espectadores, permanece de pie lejos de Rena quien seguía renuente a hablar. Y ella lo sabía, sabía que lo que digiera no cambiaría nada y solo estaría dándoles como su consentimiento para proceder, qué más da si hablaba o no.

–Lo hice…– Por fin Rena confiesa.

**Cabina**

Fuera de la sala de interrogatorio, no se sorprenden pero comienza a murmura por ello, ahí estaba la respuesta más buscada. Incluso sonreían aliviados como si disfrutaran de la situación.

***Sala de Interrogación***

Jurina más que mirarla con odio y con desprecio, parecía quebrarse frente a ella. De espaldas al espejo, podía cubrir su semblante abatido a los que estaban detrás de él, pero Rena era testigo de ello. Jurina empuñaba sus manos y se podía apreciar como cortaba su propia circulación, se mordía el labio inferior y de tanta presión, termino hiriéndose a sí misma.

– Detalla…- detalla los hechos–

–¡Fue un maldito!–

–¡No te permito que lo insultes! ¡Él era el mejor agente! – Va hasta la mesa y con ambos puños cerrados golpea encarando a Rena con sus ojos llenos de ira.

De pronto alzaron su voz mutuamente, era tan vulnerable el momento que cualquier cosa provocaría una reacción mayor. Sae intenta dar un paso para ir a la sala e intervenir pues Jurina parece haber perdido el control pero el director la detiene y niega con su cabeza, van a dejarla hacer su trabajo a su manera.

–¡ERA UNA BASURA! – Rena lo grito con mucho odio en su voz y en sus ojos, no se dejó intimidar por la cercanía de Jurina y con sus manos esposadas que ocultaba debajo de la mesa, da un golpe sobre ella inclinándose hacia el frente respondiendo a la agresión de la agente.

– ¡ERA MI HERMANO! –.

– ¡ERA SU VIDA O LA MÍA! – Jurina retrocede un poco ante esas palabras. Había pruebas contundentes de que su hermano se drogaba, tardaron mucho para que las pruebas fueran enteramente confiables y descarta hecho que fue sembrada la droga en sus pertenecías y también en su cuerpo, lo acaba de saber por parte de la doctora forense e hizo un gran trabajo con las investigaciones a las bases de datos forenses, análisis, tomas de tejidos, etc.

Sin dejar de verse una a la otra, un par de lágrimas orgullosas hacían juego con las que caían deliberadamente y sin permiso en el rostro de la presunta asesina. La misma suaviza su voz quebrada y toma aliento para hablar.

–¿Qué derecho tenía el agente de arrebatarme a mi hija?, ¿tenía la ley a su favor? ¿Tu hermano intachable podía violar las reglas fácilmente? ¿Podía tratarme como un objeto? ¿PODÍA ELEGIR LA HORA DE MI MUERTE? –

–¡ERA UN HEROE! –

¡EL ERA UN DELINCUENTE–

–¡NO! –

– LO LLAMABAN EXTRANJERO! – Jurina amplía sus ojos y por un milisegundo su odio vacila pero arruga el ceño y voltea un poco hacia el cristal rápidamente pero vuelve a mirarla. Rena lo sabía, sabía que él era el extranjero del cual nunca le dijo nada ella a Rena, de pronto siente un miedo muy profundo de escucharlo que viene. –¿Y AHOR PAGARE POR SU MUERTE? –

***En la cabina de observación***

Sin duda alguna la declaración y sus palabras cambian el rumbo de la situación, están desconcertados, ¿el delincuente más buscado pertenecía a la policía? La acusada afirma que era el extranjero. Los altos mandos se miran unos a otros y los padres de Jurina vacilan también ante la sorpresa. Miyuki sorprendida piensa en medidas alternas y muchas cosas se aclaran en su mente.

***Dentro de la sala de interrogación***

Jurina se queda sin palabras, fría ante la honestidad de su culpable declaración, solo la mira y de pronto se siente como la primera vez que interrogo a alguien, como una novata ¿Qué es lo que procede? ¿Qué debe preguntar? ¿Cómo debe seguir?

–¿Qué- qué fue, lo- que sucedió? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?–

Aclarando su voz un poco forzada, es lo que pregunta. Aún permanecía recargada sobre sus puños pero su semblante había cambiado, estaba a nada de quebrace en pleno interrogatorio y su aspecto era pálido, sudaba y sus piernas le temblaban aun en contra de su voluntad.

–Una noche, yo dormía y él llego a casa desquiciado, no tenía con que pagar sus deudas. Él quería que pagara por su estupidez, vendía mi cuerpo…– Jurina cierra los ojos, nadie podía ver lo que ocurría con ella pero sin duda es algo que le duele escuchar. –Yo herí de gravedad a dos hombres defendiendo mi cuerpo y tu valiente hermano nunca hizo nada. Esa noche tomo a la bebe, estaba fuera de si quería aventarla por la ventana deshacerse de ella de un departamento de más de diez piso dime ¿Un héroe hace eso? – Jurina abre sus ojos y la sigue mirando con todas las emociones dibujadas en ellos. –Forcejeamos le quite a la bebe y él me golpeo hasta que perdí el conocimiento yo cubrí a mi bebe con mi cuerpo. Desperté en un hospital, todo me dolía y no había nadie cerca. No sé cuántos días estuve ahí pero él llegó e intento clavarme un bisturí que no sé cómo logre quitárselo y cuando se me vino encima lo maté, clave en su pecho un bisturí y vi como mis manos se manchaban con su sangre. De nada sirve justificarme en decir que lo hice en defensa propia. Cuando su fuerte cuerpo se debilitaba progresivamente se retorcía en el piso de manera extraña –

***Cabina***

Miyuki amplía sus ojos y frunce el ceño, hay algo que le ha llamado la atención y no es normal en el relato.

***Sala***

–Me asuste y corrí, corrí sin importarme mi apariencia. Salí con mi bata de paciente, descalza y los parches donde estuvieron las agujas. Con los golpes aun marcados ¡parecía una loca por la calle!. Volví a casa solo pensando en Miku y ya no estaba, me desquicie, grite y llore como nunca y destroce todo a mi paso. Pero tenía miedo sabía que ellos vendrían y llegaron, Salí del departamento antes de que ellos llegaran al piso y solo llevaba conmigo una sortija de matrimonio que perdí hace tiempo– Jurina recuerda ese anillo, de hecho ella tiene los dos

–¿Quiénes eran "ellos"? –

–Una mafia entera–

Jurina no sabe que responder, de pronto se olvida en qué lugar esta. No tiene respuestas a todas las preguntas que Rena ha hecho, ni nada claro a lo que ha dicho, al contrario tiene sentimientos encontrados debidos ello. Traga saliva y endurece su rostro pero no dice nada.

–Pueden juzgarme, puedo podrirme en la cárcel pero escúchame bien, no me arrepiento…– Al escuchar eso, toma su posición erguida la mira detenidamente y camina hacia la puerta, ya escucho suficiente y obtuvo la declaración. Cuando iba a tomar la palanca de la puerta Rena exclama con su garganta quebrada pero su orgullo firme. –¡Agente Matsui!, – Jurina solo permanece parada con la puerta entreabierta y escucha –No me arrepiento de salvarle la vida a lo que más amo, mucho menos me arrepiento a aferrarme a la mía.–

Se estremece a te esas palabras, a pesar de su semblante no dice nada más y solo sale de ahí. Ahora todo queda en manos del juez en turno y deberá esperar hasta que el proceso termine y sea sentenciada, el proceso será ágil ya que era el caso más esperado pero ahora ha tomado otra vertiente y es algo que no esperaban y deben investigar. Se niega rotundamente a creer lo que le ha declarado Rena sin embargo los estudios de Miyuki ya anunciaban algo que podría probarlo.

Saliendo de ahí con prisa ni el llamado de sus padres la hizo detenerse, se ha convertido en el verdugo de la persona que más ha amado y que ahora sabe compartió con su hermano. Su mente y sus pensamientos van a desquiciarla si sigue ahí, si sigue viendo su rostro, sus ojos y hará hasta lo imposible para olvidarse de ella.

***Algunos días después***

Deplorable era su estado, por más que satisficiera su promiscuidad, nada, absolutamente nada le borraba de su mente la última mirada de Rena y sus últimas palabras. De nuevo nadie sabía de ella, al menos eso creía ella. Yendo a un refugio temporal que no pidió y que llego a ella, pasaba el tiempo con Shiroma Miru quien, mantenía al tanto a Momoka y Momoka rendía cuanta a los padres sobre Miku, ellos mismos sabían que Miku no podía enterarse y solo esperaban el día de la sentencia. En esos días también en el hospital llegaron a la conclusión de que alguien intento hacerle daño a Yamamoto, así que Momoka no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

Perdida sin noción del tiempo, ya no era más un lobo hambriento de temperamento seguro y con la convicción más inquebrantable. Eras más parecida aun fiera herida, temerosa y frágil disfrazada de una débil ira. Ya no confía en nadie y su mundo se le vino encima. En ningún lugar en los que ha estado, ninguna experiencia o práctica le ayudaba para entender y superar esto. Ser la mejor no le servía ahora de nada.

Miru la observaba, sentía lastima por ella y a la vez impotencia por no poder hacer nada más. ¿Quién era y que era lo que la tenía así? Su celular comienza a vibrar y ella no se sorprende, es Momoka para el informe del día.

[– _Hola–_

– _Hola Momoka–_

– _Necesito hablar con Jurina–_

– _Está dormida–_

– _Despiértala–_

– _Lo intentare, pero esta algo ebria–_

– _No sé cómo pueden beber tanto esas dos y encima de eso salir bien libradas–]_

Miru vuelve a la habitación llegando esta vez hasta Jurina. La sacude un poco pero es difícil de despertar.

–Jurina– La llama pero la chica parecía una roca –Jurina–

Sacudiéndola y diciendo varias veces su nombre logra despertarla aun que aun su rostro parece dormido. Después de algunos pucheros logra hacerla volver en sí.

–¿Qué sucede? –

–Alguien quiere hablar contigo–

–¿Alguien? ¿Cómo sabe- –

–Solo tómalo–

 _[–Diga–_

– _Hola Ricitos de oro, ¿no me extrañaste? –_

– _Kinoshita…– Llevándose un mano a la cabeza para sobarla un poco vuelve a la realidad al escuchar su voz – Tú ¿Para qué has llamado? –_

– _Bueno, solo quería decirte que Miku está muy bien, pero, hoy es el Juicio–_

– _¿Qué?¿Segura? ¿Qué día es hoy?–_

– _Sí, tu teléfono parece estar muerto y han pasado varios días–_

– _Oh, rayos–_

– _Más vale que te des prisa–_

– _Kinoshita–_

– _¿Qué sucede? –_

– _¿De qué lado estas? No me trago el cuento de que me estés ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio–_

– _Obviamente de Yamamoto, pero salvaste mi vida–_

– _Hum, Yamamoto…–_

– _Ahora que la mencionas, tuvo un paro cardiaco repentino–_

– _¿Crees que me interesa? –_

– _Debería, intentaron asesinarla–_

– _¿Qué? –_

– _Ya despertó y está un poco más repuesta, parece que alguien no le conviene que este viva, y—_

– _No me importa–_

– _Bien, bien. Solo tómalo en cuenta y ve al juicio–_

– _Sí, ¿Miku? –_

– _Ella es bien, está algo retraído pero bien–_

– _Bien–]_

Jurina cuelga la llamada y busca su ropa, es hora de desenlacé de esta historia.

***Hospital***

Por fin en piso, Yamamoto respondía bien pero aún seguían guardias en su puerta y el tiempo de visita era limitado. Su cuerpo estaba débil y aun dependía del aparato para respirar. Se encontraba dormida, por los sedantes y las puertas corredizas anuncian la llegada de alguien especial.

Era Miyuki, sabiendo lo que se celebraría hoy en la fiscalía prefería estar con Sayaka. Se mueve un poco por la habitación acomodando algunas cosas y termina atraída por la serenidad del rostro de la agente.

Ella abre los ojos y su vista es maravillosa, sonríe pero sintiéndose mejor se mueve inquieta–

–¿Sayanee, que ocurre?

–Jurina, ¿don-d-e esta? –

–No lo sé–

–Debo decirle– De pronto intenta reincorporarse y quitársela mascarilla pero Miyuki se lo impide.

–No, cálmate, ella ya lo sabe–

–¿Eh? –

–Lo sabe todo, su instinto la llevo a descubrir que –

–Estoy involucrada. Me duele todo ¿Qué me paso? –

–Tuviste una pelea con Miyawaki después de rescatarme, te apuñalo varias veces y caíste en varios paros respiratorios perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te reanimaron–

–¡Miyawaki! – Sayaka se exalta de pronto – ¡tengo que ver a Jurina!–

–No puedes y no creo que ella quiera verte–

–¿Qué es lo que sabe? –

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abre y entra una bella mujer que no es tan desconocida dejando sorprendidas a las chicas de dentro quienes no dejaban de mirarla. Sayaka la reconoce con todo y su malestar.

–Con su permiso, voy a tomarle lo signos ¡oh! Ya despertó–

– ¿Shiroma San? –

La joven enfermera mira Sayaka que la ha llamado por su apellido reconociéndola inmediatamente. la última vez que la vio fue en el distrito rojo ¿Qué hace aquí?

–Hola, siguen siendo muy unidas–

–Más que eso trabajamos juntas–

–Sí, supe lo que ocurrió. Ahora ella es policía y tú–

–Doctora Forense–

–Me lo imaginaba de ti sin embargo, creí que ella seria cantante o algo así–

–¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí? –

–Mmh llevo un par de años– Yamamoto solo la observaba hacer su trabajo escuchando lo que conversaba con Miyuki y hace conjeturas en su mente, eso quiere decir que ella lleva una doble vida. –Bueno, iré a informar al médico que has despertado, con permiso–

Después de hacer una reverencia Shiroma Miru abandona la habitación y Sayaka miraba con sus ojos hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–Ella…–

–¿Ella? –

–Ella estaba en el distrito rojo–

–¿Eh? Bueno ese cuerpo debe aprovecharlo pero… ¡Oye! ¿Qué hacías tú en el distrito Rojo?

–No, no pienses mal, la noche de tu rescate nos encontrábamos en una misión de encubierto en ese distrito pero precisamente abortamos la misión porque nos dieron tu ubicación y se volvió prioridad encontrarte. –

–Ooh, ya veo–

Nuevamente se abre la puerta y es ahora el doctor en turno el que ingresa gustoso después de recibir el informe de la enfermera.

–Parece que está respondiendo bien a la operación y al medicamento, aah las ventajas de ser joven. Vamos a hacer algunas pruebas–

El médico le hace hacer algunos movimientos para valorar la recuperación del daño a los tejidos internos y externos, quita la mascarilla y nota una ligera fatiga en Yamamoto, vuelve a ponérsela y prosigue con su inspección.

–¿Se encuentra mejor Doctor? –

–Aparentemente si–

–¿Cuándo poder salir de aquí? –

–Pues todo parece estar bien, pero será mejor que pases otra noche aquí y ver si puedes respira sin la ayuda de la mascarilla, en caso de que no puedas hacerlo deberás permanecer aquí al menos una semana, dependerá mucho de cómo evolucione tu cuerpo en las próximas 12 horas.–

–Bien, gracias Doctor–

–Las dejo, con su permiso–

Al abrir la puerta el doctor, Momoka se encontraba del otro lado y no fue necesario abrir, solo hace un pequeño saludo al médico y entra de lleno aliviada de ver más repuesta a su amiga.

–¿Mo-moka? –

–Kinoshita ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Miku? –

–¿Miku? –

–Hola a las dos, ella está bien, mis subordinados cuidan de ella–

–¿Por qué tienes a Miku? ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza? –

–Nada grave Darth vader– Sin perder el humor sonríe y toca una de sus piernas amistosamente –Solo me dieron mi merecido ahora somos un par de delincuentes, lindo historial–

–hum, ¿Qué sucedió en todo este tiempo?–

–Pues, Matsui Jurina me encontró herida y me trajo–

–¿Jurina? –

–Sí, – Interviene Miyuki. –ella viajo desde Osaka después de lo que le dije de Sakura–

–Mientras peleábamos Sakura me dijo que… ella se había encargado de ti y me imagine lo peor–

–Casi, afortunadamente tengo la cabeza dura y pues heme aquí–

–Ya veo, necesito hablar con Jurina, Sakura–

Ambas chicas se miran mutuamente, no sirve de nada ocultarle la verdad y lo que está sucediendo justo ahora.

–Sayaka, Sakura esta condonada–

–¡Que! –

–Rena apareció, ella misma se entregó a las autoridades y hoy justo ahora es el juicio–

–Pero no...¡Debo salir de aquí!–

Intentado quitarse todo se desespera y comienza a manotear pero tanto Miyuki como Momoka la detenían alarmadas por su cambio.

–¡Que ocurre Sayaka! –

–¡Sakura! ¡Sakura no se puede salir con la suya! –

–¿Por qué? Cálmate Sayaka, de lo contrario van a sedarte–

Sayaka respiraba aceleradamente, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y decía incoherencias pero nada claro–

–¡Sayaka!¡Sayaka! ¡Escúchame! – Miyuki tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y podía notar la desesperación en Sayaka –¿Qué ocurre? –

Yamamoto no parecía estar en la habitación, había ausencia en sus ojos y su mente vagaba en la culpa que le comía el alma, ella sabía algo vital pero no podiadecircelo a nadie de lo contrario correrían peligro, ahora sabe de lo que Sakura es capaz.

–No te preocupes por ello, hice lo que me pediste y en estos momentos espero que todo salga bien–

Escudando eso, se tranquiliza pero aun así no está conforme y se siente muy inquieta y ansiosa.

***Juicio***

Mientras tanto, en una sala pequeña y blanca que reflejaba mucha luz que estaba estratégicamente distribuida. Había una pequeña abertura que tenía una rejilla en una de las paredes frente al Juez. Había muy pocos presentes, solo los interesados. En un pequeño estrado los padres de Jurina. En otra sección del estrado, Sakura y Edgar custodiado por un par de oficiales junto a la comandante Sae y el director. Jurina quien iba llegando no sabía porque estaba Edgar, su pone que es porque se había descubierto su parentesco. Del otro lado, un elegante sujeto a un lado solo en la mesa de la defensa, quizá sea el abogado de rigor, obviamente también estaba el Juez y el jurado que evaluaran el caso, estaba agente moderador quien será el que lleve el Juicio siendo neutral. Ella se sienta en la mesa de la parte acusadora junto a su abogado, era hora de vengara su hermano. Actuando solo como un familiar afectado.

Todo estaba listo, el Juez se pone de pie y pide atención a los presentes llamando a los custodios pasar a la acusada. Demacrada, pálida como la arena en un traje naranja que parecía ser una talla más grande aunque en verdad ella había adelgazado, aparece con sus manos esposadas al frente del fondo del pequeño cuarto con la reja, se le podía ver al menos medio cuerpo.

Jurina se mueve de su asiento estirando un poco el cuello, ahí está. Aun así no pierde la elegancia a pesar de su aspecto descuidado, su cabello lacio y suelto caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros y su vista siempre miraba al piso. Después de algunos días de no saber nada de ella, ya no sabe que es lo que siente, solo sabe que debe cumplir su palabra y vengara su hermano.

Rena es colocada de frente a la reja con un par de custodios detrás de ella, como si en realidad fuera peligrosa. Había uno más por la parte de fuera el portaba un arma larga, en verdad la están tratando como la peor de las delincuentes.

–Mírala– El abogado de la parte acusadora la saca de su trance –Usan su mejor táctica, parece tan inocente– Jurina hace un gesto extraño, habla como si la conociera y no está ni lo más cerca de hacerlo, algo dentro de ella le molesta la ligereza con la que se expresa de ella. Matsui Rena siempre es un enigma incluso ahora, por lo poco o lo mucho que pueda presumir que la conoce, simplemente es ella detrás de una reja sin la intención de defenderse.

Gira un poco su cabeza hacia donde están sus padres, el semblante de su madre parece de compasión pero el de su padre es duro, hacia el otro lado puede ver a Edgar y Sakura saludándole sensualmente sin perder el tiempo de decir con sus gestos que seguirá detrás de ella.

–Nos encontramos el día de hoy, para esclarecerlos hechos y dictaminar sentencia a la señorita Matsui Rena, asesinato en pleno uso de sus facultades, pido a la parte acusadora comience con su presentación de pruebas–

El hombre de traje oscuro que estaba aún lado de Jurina se pone de pie abotonando su saco, y caminando hacia la acusada desbordando experiencia y tomo el control del panel.

Explicaba uno a uno los hecho, preguntaba y acosaba a Rena con sus preguntas bien formuladas, mostraba imágenes y videos del archivo, el abogado estaba muy bien preparado.

Finalizando con sus presentación de pruebas y su ronda de preguntas, seden la palabra a la parte defensora.

–Buenos, días. Como ya hemos escuchado la culpabilidad de la Señorita Rena Matsui debo rescatar el hecho de la defensa propia–

–Objeción– Inmediatamente el abogado acusador

–No hay lugar– Dice el Juez –Siga–

–SI bien es cierto que la señorita se encargó de quitarle la vida a una persona y herir a otras tantas, fue por que las circunstancias la llevaron a ello. Casada con un hombre falso, vendida por el mismo hombre a una mafia. Tratada como prostituta ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? –

–Objeción, el señor está especulando sin pruebas–

–A no, no, tengo las pruebas, tenemos un testigo dispuesto a declarar–

–Agente por favor– Pide el Juez

–Llamo al estrado al señor convicto Edgar Franco–

–Objeción, ¿Cómo este señor puede ser testigo?– Los murmuros no tardaron en llegar y Jurina comprendía ahora la presencia de Edgar y estaba asombrada. La misma Rena se sorprende, no creía que en verdad tuviera una parte que la defendiera.

–Permanezca en su sitio, veremos qué es lo que tiene que decir– Dijo el Juez dando su consentimiento.

–Diga su nombre–

–Edgar Franco su señoría–

–¿Profesión? –

–Empresario–

–Bien, Abogado de la de la parte acusadora por favor–

–Después de la defensa–

El abogado cede primero a la defensa esperando ver que es lo que trama. Inmediatamente, en el dispositivo digital comenzaban a aparecer imágenes, en su mayoría fotos en las cuales Edgar aparecía con los dos sujetos muertos y al menos un par con Rena y Touru.

–Señorita Matsui dígame, qué relación tiene con Edgar Franco–

–Es mi padrastro– Mayor eran los murmuros en el la sala mientras Edgar Miraba hacia Sakura, parecía que se decían algo con la mirada.

–Orden, orden– Pedía el Juez golpeando la mesa–

–Solo mire a su padre señor Juez, jurado ¿Qué se puede esperar de ella?–

–Manténgase en silencio–

–Señor Edgar Franco, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto? –

–Sí, es mi hija. Me case con su madre cuando ella era pequeña–

–Y dígame, ¿ella tenía conocimiento de quien era usted en realidad? –

–No–

–¿Cómo fue que lo supo? –

–Cuando conoció a Touru Matsui–

–¿Y eso cuando fue? –

–El llego a España, como un agente pero en realidad llego para dominar la plaza…–

–¡Objeción! Esta fuera de contexto–

–¿Cómo puede estar fuera de contexto? Estamos hablando del ahora occiso y la causa de su muerte ¿no?–

–Objeción aceptada. Limítese a hablar de los hechos, por favor siga.– Poniendo un barrera que obviamente era para no hablar de sus sucios negocios, cierra una posibilidad el Juez.

–Bien, La señorita Matsui ha mencionado que el ahora occiso llevaba una doble vida, y aparte que consumía estupefacientes lo que lo llevo a un estado de locura y la golpeó brutalmente. Señor Edgar Franco, ¿tiene usted conocimiento de cómo fueron los hechos la noche que Touru mando a la señorita al hospital?–

–Estábamos reunidos en una pacífica convivencia conforme juagábamos póker, obviamente no le fue bien y claramente escuche como él apostaba a su mujer–

–¡OBJECION! Esa acusación no tiene fundamento ni se puede probar–

–Objeción aceptada–

–Señorita Rena, ¿podría narrar al jurado los hechos de esa noche? –

Rena narro nuevamente la atroz y doloroso recuerdo de su peor noche, siendo interrumpida de por el abogado.

–¡Ahí lo tiene! De donde obtuvo el bisturí, clara mente lo tomo antes de entrar a la habitación de la Señorita Matsui de algún lugar–

–¡Objeción! Es un hospital, por supuesto que puede haber bisturís en las habitaciones, además el arma no tenía las huellas del ahora occiso, Jueces del jurado esto es una pérdida de tiempo–

–¡No hay bisturís en las habitaciones! –

–Objeción aceptada–

Tirando de nuevo una prueba contundente cierra casi todas las pruebas a favor de Rena. Y así una tras otras eran refutadas consumiéndose el tiempo. El juez concede quince minutos de receso.

***Hospital***

–No puedo decirles, perdón–

–Sayaka, han pasado muchas cosas y ya no debía de haber secretos, por favor confía en nosotros–

–Rena, ¿Creer que le vaya bien en el juicio? –

–Hice lo que me pediste, pero el abogado que conseguí, el mejor por cierto la tiene difícil, fue muy poco tiempo y solo tenemos una carta a favor –

–Sayaka que es eso que te está alterando–

–N- –

–¡Momoka! ¡Miku ha escapado! –

–¡Que! –

–¿Por qué cuidan de Miku? –

–¿Cómo paso? –

–Ella vio una noticia en la pantalla de su tableta–

–No puede ser– Momoka se lleva las manos a la cabeza –Debo irme, sé a dónde se dirige Vamos– Le dice a su subordinado.

–¿Qué? –

–Lo siento Sayaka, iré con ella, esto en verdad es grave–

–Pero–

Miyuki sale corriendo detrás de ella dejando a Yamamoto con la duda, ¿Miku escapo pero a dónde? Amplía sus ojos y recuerda el juicio y si su mente investigadora no le falla lo que vio fue la noticia de Rena, hay muchas suposiciones que puede hacer y una de ellas es que la niña aún no sabe nada.

–No puedo quedarme aquí–

Así que sin importarle su apariencia, ella roba del bolso de Miyuki que ha olvidado por las prisas las llaves de su auto y como puede, tambaleante y con dificultad para respirar venciendo a los guardias, se escapa del hospital.

***Fiscalía***

–Bien, después de algunos minutos de descanso, Agente. –

–Sí, su señoría–

–Pido continuar, defensa–

–Hay un testigo más–

++Murmuros++

–Agente por favor–

–Llamo al estrado al agente inactivo del departamento de policías de Barcelona España: Carlos Hernández–

Una verdadera sorpresa para todos los presentes y un gran aliado para Rena pero, ¿Quién está detrás? ¿Cómo sabían de él? La misma Sakura está sorprendida y solo espera que todo salga como lo ha planea. Jurina sabe que esto es obra de alguien que está ayudando. Inmediatamente el Juez prosigue con su protocolo.

–¿Jura usted decir verdad y nada más que la verdad? –

–Sí, lo juro–

–Diga su nombre–

–Carlos Hernández–

–¿Profesión? –

–Agente de la policía de Barcelona España–

–Bien, Abogado de la defensa–

–Agente Carlos, ¿conoce usted a la acusada? –

–Sí, era la esposa del Agente Touru Matsui–

–¿Podría decirnos como era la convivencia entre ellos? –

–Era como una familia, feliz y completa. Durante su embarazo él se esmeraba por ella pero de pronto, a la par de las peleas con los bandos, llego un bando Americano muy fuerte, tuvimos muchas bajas y entonces el comenzó a verse diferente–

–Explique diferente–

–Ausente, distraído. Abecés de buen humor y la mayor parte del tiempo desesperado y agresivo, recurría frecuentemente a estudios médicos–

–¡Objeción! Eso no prueba en nada que el fuera un narcotraficante su señoría, contrario a eso, es estúpido hacerse exámenes médicos–

**Murmuros**

–Objeción Aceptada–

–Pero su señoría, es un testimonio vital–

–Denegado, ¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito de este testigo?–

–El agente aquí presente vio el proceso del cambio en aquellos días, ¿Cómo se supone que debe probar una culpa si no se cuenta con los testimonios suficientes desde la raíz del problema? – El abogado, cansado de tantas trabas saca a relucir por qué es uno de los mejores – Está claro que el agente Touru Matsui llevaba una doble vida, la señorita Rena únicamente fue víctima de su inestabilidad y presión del negocio. De lo único que pueden culparla es de aferrarse su vida y a la de la hija que Touru Matsui le arrebato–

–Objeción su señoría, este señor no tiene pruebas contundentes de los hechos pasados, sin embargo yo le presento de la propia mano del comisario de la policía su doble identidad en la intención de llegar al fondo–

–Objeción aceptada, prosiga la parte acusadora–

–Agente, Carlos ¿cierto? –

–Así es–

–¿Usted tenía alguna relación directa con el ahora occiso? –

–No–

–¿Se llevaban bien? –

–Solo éramos compañeros de trabajo–

–Entonces, realmente nunca convivio con él–

–Sí, pero–

–Está claro señor juez que este señor aquí presente no tenía ni la menor idea de las costumbres y comportamiento de un Japonés y su cultura, el fácilmente pudo confundir sus actitudes, pasa muy seguido con los extranjeros. Por lo tanto el agente Touru Matsui solo cumplía con su misión, era del conocimiento de la comandancia su doble vida. Así que no hay delito que perseguir. El Murió en cumplimiento de su misión a manos de esta señora–

***Murmuros***

–Orden, orden. –

–¿Tiene algo más que agregar la defensa? –

–No su señoría–

–Señorita Matsui, ¿Tiene algo más que decir? –

Rena no emitía ninguna palabra y su silencio daba por hecho que estaba rendida y resignada a su futuro.

–Entraremos a un receso de 5 minutos para dar paso a la sentencia, el jurado y un servidor se retira para deliberar, abandonen la sala–

Golpeando la mesa deja en el estrado a ambos abogados mirándose uno al otro, nadie dijo que sería fácil y ciertamente para uno de los dos el caso de su vida. La parte acusadora estaba perfectamente preparada y el destino de Rena Matsui estaba echado a la suerte.

Desde ese pequeño cuarto, como un ave enjaulada miraba Rena Matsui por segunda vez al estrado, encontrándose con Jurina y Sakura juntas quienes venían entrando. Sakura Miraba hacia ella conforme la abrazaba, estaba claro; Sakura cumplió su cometido y por fin se había salido con la suya. Jurina no se molestó en verla ni a ella ni a las otras chicas del otro lado. El ambiente estaba tenso, estaba claro hacia donde se inclinaría la balanza a pesar de las pruebas presentadas. El juez vuelve a la sala con su comitiva y toma la palabra.

–Vamos a proceder a la Sentencia: Después de deliberar cuidadosa mente, yo el Juez máximo de lo penal en acuerdo con lo que marca el artículo 140 del código integral penal, en uso de mis plenas facultades declaro que: Señorita Rena Matsui; Por el asesinato del Agente Touru Matsui y en vista de la carencia de pruebas se le declara Cul- –

–¡Detengan a esa niña!–

Se escuchó y los presentes comenzaron murmurar y la puerta repentinamente se abre de golpe ampliando los ojos de los presentes interrumpiendo la sentencia. Una niña corría y gritaba el nombre de Rena creando un gran al boto en la sala.

–¡MUKU! – Grita Rena siendo el único suceso que la hizo alterarse.

Se le cae la cara de vergüenza Rena y a Jurina se le puede ver un rostro de pánico al igual que a los demás presentes

–¡Orden!¡ORDEN! ¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE PASA? – Grita el Juez molesto pidiendo una explicación–

La niña logro pasar la barrera de judiciales y prácticamente llego al estrado donde Jurina la detuvo.

–Miku–

–¡Mentirosa!, ¡eres una mentirosa!–

–Miku no puedes estar aquí–

–¡RENA! ¿Por qué esta ahí? –

La pequeña no dejaba de hacer berrinche hasta que una voz fuerte y silencia toda la sala.

–¡MIKU!–

La misma Rena la llamaba, Jurina la suelta y deja que ella llegue hasta Rena, apenas si alcanzaba la rejilla pero podía ver los dedos de Rena e inmediatamente tomo entre los suyos llorando.

–Rena, Rena…. Mamá–

Rena no quiere, pero se enternece al escuchar su nombre proveniente de la boca de la niña, además la llamado Mamá. No podía hablar, su garganta estaba trabada por el llanto que estaba reprimiendo.

–Miku, no puedes estar aquí. Todo va a salir bien, ahora sal de la sala–

–Pero, ¿Por qué estás ahí? –

–Miku, sal–

Momoka llega sudando de tanto correr, justo cuando la pequeña soltaba los dedos de Rena y Jurina no perdió el tiempo acercándose a ella para preguntarle lo que había sucedido. Miyuki corrió hacia Miku y fue ella quien la llevo a otro lado lejos de la audiencia. Los padres de Jurina permanecían en la tribuna mientras Sakura parecía disfrutar el espectáculo.

–¿Qué diablos es lo que sucedió? –

Pregunta Jurina inmediatamente tomándola por los hombros verdaderamente furiosa, ¿Cómo paso esto?.

–¡Hey! Hey Jurina!, estamos en la fiscalía por favor–

–Lo siento, no lo pude evitar–

–Momoka ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? –

–Fui de visita al hospital y ella se quedó en el auto custodiada por dos de mis ayudantes, estaba jugando en su tableta pero no sé cómo vio una noticia en ella–

–¿Qué? ¿Noticias? –

–¿Que esperabas Jurina, que nunca saliera a la luz? Es el caso más esperado era algo que no podíamos controlar–

Jurina la suelta y camina en círculos furiosa tratando de calmarse mientras todo en la sala volvía a la normalidad.

–Está bien está bien, y hora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –

–Por lo pronto debes volver a la sala y seguir con el juicio– Momoka la empuja un poco hacia la puerta

**Sala**

El juez pide tomar todo su lugar, la tensión había crecido en ambas partes y el juez retoma su veredicto.

Sayaka tambaleante llega corriendo casi moribunda, nadie se percata de su presencia pues Momoka se encontraba dentro y Miyuki estaba cuidando de Miku en otra área. Ella abre la puerta un poco y justo se entera del veredicto.

–No sé qué es lo que acaba de suceder, pero seré puntual; en vista del presente agravio concluiré que; La señorita Rena Matsui es declarara culpable bajo los cargos de asesinato con una condena de 70 años en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, he dicho.–

Llego tarde, el veredicto se ha dado, Sayaka se deja caer en el piso fatigada deslizando su mano por la puerta con la frete pegada a ella ¿Qué ha hecho? Ya ni siquiera las lágrimas le salían, su llanto era cortado y le costaba mucho respirar.

Dando un último golpe a la mesa, el Juez abandona la sala molesta por la interrupción, los abogados se miran y obviamente no están en buenos términos. Momoka se hunde en su silla y el padre de Jurina celebra. Jurina solo está ahí sentada pensando en lo que acaba de suceder y como se llevan a Rena entre dos oficiales hasta que desaparecen junto con ella.

***Afuera***

–¡Sayaka! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Miyuki y Miku corren hasta ella moviéndola a un lado, las personas comenzaban a salir, entre ellas Momoka quien ve lo que hay afuera y corre hacia la chica que está en el piso con la bata del hospital puesta.

–¡La condenado! ¡La han condenado! –

Sayaka hiperventilaba y no dejaba de decir eso, estaba fuera de sí y en mal estado, pronto Momoka llama la ambulancia y tratan de mantener consiente a Sayaka. Los padres de Jurina salen también y ven aquello acercándose. Hacía mucho que no la veían y no entienden porque esta ella así. Jurina sale detrás y al fin se encuentran.

–Tu–

–¡No! – Se escuchó en muchas bocas.

No conforme con lo que acaba de suceder allá adentro se le deja ir encima importándole poco su estado. La comandante la detiene y Momoka se interpone también, ella se zafa bruscamente llevando se a Miku con ella y sus padres le siguen, aun no comprenden. Era más que obvio el odio que le tiene y deja claro que si la encuentra de nuevo no será para nada bueno. La ambulancia llega de inmediato y se la llevan rápidamente yéndose con ella ambas chicas. Sakura nunca se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, ella se quedó conversando con su padre.

***Casa de los Matsui***

–Era lo menos que se merecía–

–Papá por favor–

–Donde esta Miku–

–En su habitación– Responde su madre.

–Tarde o temprano debía–

–¡YA LO SE! Ya lo sé–

Dela nada se exalta, la sentencia, intentar ignorar a Rena, lidiar con Sakura y finalmente ver a Yamamoto, la ponía muy inestable.

–¿Cariño que te sucede? –

–Nada, nada–

–¿No era Rena cercana a ti? –

Jurina traga saliva, nunca les dijo nada sobre Rena, solo que era una visita que venía de España y que conoció allá, era su maestra.

–Lo era–

–¿Qué tan cercana? –

–Mamá, no te ofendas pero no quiero hablar de eso–

De pronto se generó silencio sepulcral, después de unos minutos transcurridos sentados en la mesa que parecía de un comedor, estaban Mama, papa y Miku, Jurina permanecía de pie.

–¿Pueden, dejarnos solas? –

–¿Por qué?, también nos compete–

–Cariño, vamos a dejarlas ¿sí? –

–Pero–

–Nada, nada, anda–

Una vez solas Jurina busca las mejores palabras pero nada claro se formulaba, es un momento en el que nunca se tomó le molestia de pensar.

–Perdón por haberte mentido Miku- –

–Eres mala igual que Miyawaki–

–Miku, ella, ella….–

–¿Mató a Papá? ¿En verdad lo hizo?–

–Sí–

–¿Por eso estas tan molesta con ella? –

–Si Miku, ella nos engañó–

–¿Cómo alguien que te protege con su vida puede quietársela a alguien más?–

–No lo sé –

–¿Qué sucederá con ella? –

–Ella debe pagar por lo que ha hecho, ahora ve a tu habitación a hacer una maleta, mis padres y tú saldrán del país–

–Si–

Para sorpresa de Jurina Miku ha tomado los hechos de una forma muy madura, y parece que la más afectada es ella. Los padres de Jurina aparecen de nuevo y ella solo los mira.

–¿Ya estarán satisfechos? –

El padre asienta pero su madre ve en ella un terrible dolor clavado en sus ojos, ella lo sabe todo aun si Jurina no se lo ha dicho.

–¿Cuándo se van? –

–En unas cuantas horas–

–Espero que le sirva–

–Lo hará, iremos donde siempre ha querido ir, América–

–Que tengan buen viaje–

–¿A dónde vas Jurina? –

–Saldré un momento–

Fuera de la casa de Jurina, ella sube a su auto con destino claro en su mente. Parada fuera de una elegante propiedad a las afueras de tokyo, Jurina decidió ir a casa de Miyawaki, no sabe porque pero ha recurrido a ella, tiene algunas dudas y necesita tener respuestas. Con lo que le queda de orgullo toca la puerta y es recibida por una cara gustosa y victoriosa.

–Vaya Vaya, la misma Jurina en persona tocando mi puerta–

–¿Puedo pasar? –

–Claro, adelante ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita? Creí que no querías saber nada de mí–

–Bueno, las personas cambian ¿sabes? –

–Ooh, ya veo–

Mientras Jurina caminaba a la sala siguiendo a Miyawaki no perdía detalle de las fotografías enmarcadas.

–¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? –

–Agua, está bien–

Ella seguía con su inspección cuando de pronto su mirada vuelve a caer por tercera vez en la foto de la chica de la fuente. Aquella que la primera vez le genero un inexplicable nostalgia.

–¿De nuevo observando esa foto?

Miyawaki volvía de la cocina con el vaso de agua y observaba la extraña actitud de Jurina, le recuerda un poco a la chica que se encontró hace mucho tiempo en un bar, su mirada fría y hambrienta pero triste. Últimamente si está aquí es por algo, pero que haya venido por su propio pie le intriga.

–Sí, te gusta inmortalizar recuerdos ¿cierto? –

–Así es, es una de mis más grandes pasiones–

–¿Puedes….puedes decirme algo sobre esta? – Descolgando el cuadro, Jurina voltea hacia Sakura con el marco entre las manos.

–Por supuesto– Sakura sonriendo cínicamente y haciendo una mueca de ironía deja el vaso con agua para acercarse a ella, tomar ella el cuadro jalando a Jurina a uno de los sillones para que tomara asiento. –El día que la tome vi a una mujer llorando, sus manos el pecho y sus ropas eran sucias–

–En verdad eres una sádica, esa mujer era Rena ¿Cierto? –

Sakura agranda sus ojos, ¿Cómo es posible? Nunca le ha contado del origen de esa foto a nadie, y solo ella sabe la verdad detrás de esa foto.

–¿Te parece que lo sea? – Jurina no le responde nada y eso la perturba solo la mira como si estuviera ausente –¿A qué has venido? ¿Solo para ver esta fotografía?–

–Tienes razón, no debí venir–

Ella se pone de pie recapacitando su estancia ahí pero Sakura la toma rápidamente de una de sus manos y la sienta de golpe.

– ¡No! No te vayas, es ella–

Escuchar eso la llena de un sentimiento que desconoce, indudablemente es del día en el que Rena perdió a Miku, pero no sabe cómo sentirse, no sabe si es el principio o el fin de su sufrimiento. Mientras tanto Sakura parece jugar bien sus cartas.

–Tú, ¿Tu lo sabias todo, cierto? –

–No todo, pero estuve ese día ahí, con ella y no quiso mi ayuda. Tiempo después papá tomo cartas en el asunto. Tengo entendido que Rena se entregó a la policía por su propio pie–

–Sí, lo hizo–

–Y, ¿Qué sucedió? –

–Se declaró culpable–

–¿Dijo algo más? –

–¿Tendría algo más que decirme? –

–No lo sé–

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a mi hermano? –

–Porque yo no sabía lo que sucedía–

–Dime, ¿en verdad mi hermano trabajaba para tu padre? –

–Bueno, en aquellos días yo no sabía nada de los negocios de mi padre lo supe hasta que tuve que venir aquí después de que lo arrestaran, él me dijo algunas cosas cuando fui de visita–

–¿A quién esperabas en aquel bar aquella noche? –

–A un sirviente de mi padre, pero al verte no se atrevió a hablarme. Ese día supe que me gustabas y yo a ti – Jurina se pone un poco incomoda, recuerda ese día y como no le fue tan indiferente – Me gustas Jurina Matsui– En su papel sumiso, Sakura deja el marco sobre la mesa y comienza a seducir a Jurina mirándola fijamente –Dime, ¿ya no te soy atractiva? – Empujándola para que se recargara completamente en el sillón ella se le va encima. –Ahora no hay nada que te impida divertirte con migo y si tú quieres yo podría ser algo más.

–Tú siempre serás atractiva pero yo ya no soy la misma–

–Bueno quizá podríamos iniciar de cero–

–Eso no es posible–

–¿Segura? Yo creo que si lo es–

–Quizá…–

–¿La amas cierto? –

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia–

–Lo es, lo es porque yo a ti te quiero y a ella no le interesas, solo te uso para llegar a Miku y encima de eso, asesino a tu hermano–

Sin importarle nada, incluso inconsciente del daño que ha hecho a la misma Jurina ella seguía enredándola en un escenario que parecía estar a su favor.

La perversidad miraba a la lujuria, una herida y la otra por fin cumpliendo un objetivo importándole muy poco todo lo que destruyo a su paso le recuerda que Rena es una mala mujer. Sakura estaba prácticamente sobre Jurina sin contenerse ni un poco jugaba con sus labios conociendo bien que sus oídos son un punto muy sensible para ella, y Jurina no parecía negarse a la seducción de la chica. Ella tenía razón, con el caso casi resuelto tenía derecho a buscar su estabilidad por que habría de desaprovechar a tremenda belleza que siempre ha estado interesada en ella. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades de igual manera hacia que Sakura disfrutara de ello mientras sus manos le indicaban que aún había deseo hacia ella.

***Hospital un par de días después***

Miyuki seguía con Yamamoto sin perder un solo segundo, justo antes del atardecer, el medico llego a la habitación donde se encontraban ambas chicas.

–¿Cómo esta nuestra paciente? –

–Mucho mejor Doctor–

–Es bueno escuchar eso, hoy mismo puede regresar a casa, los últimos análisis y pruebas nos arrojan una gran mejoría, a pesar de que se nos escapó–

–¿En verdad? –

–Sí, aunque aún no podrá volverá su trabajo–

–¿En cuánto tiempo podré volver? –

–Quince días al menos–

–Bueno, aun así ¿es genial no? –

–Sí, genial–

A pesar de oír eso, Yamamoto arrugaba las sabanas con sus puños, ella debía encontrarse con Jurina cuanto antes a pesar de que ella seguro la vuelve a mandar al hospital.

–Entonces, en unos momentos más le entrego su alta–

Al entrar el doctor se topa con Momoka, a estado al pendiente todo ayudando a Miyuki y fue a casa por algunas prendas para cuando la dieran de alta encontrándose con la sorpresa de que se iría hoy mismo. Sin esperar más tiempo Yamamoto toma entre sus brazos la maleta que le arroja Momoka. De pronto su expresión era como la de in gatito asustado.

–¡Hey! Mucho mejor ¿No? –

–Momoka–

–Aunque estoy realmente molesta por tu escape, te he traído esto–

–Gracias–

–¿Por qué te escapaste? –

–Yo… no, no puedo decirles–

Ambas chicas voltean a mirarse mutuamente, la preocupación y hecho de que se haya escapado les indica que hay algo grave y le preocupa a la chica.

–Bueno yo debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos, volveré tarde a tu casa–

–¿Por qué? –

–Cosas de negocios pronto deberé volver a Osaka. –

–Es verdad–

–Bueno, me voy–

Momoka camina de nuevo hasta la puerta de acceso y da una última mirada, para después salir de ahí.

–Mmh, ammh… yo…este…–

Sayaka hacía gestos extraños acompañados de sonidos como si fueran palabras a medio decir.

–¿Quieres que me vaya para que te vistas? –

–No…–

–¿No? –

–Creo que no puedo levantar mis brazos aun, tú podrías… por favor–

Miyuki sonríe ante la infantil petición, este suceso le ha transformado a Yamamoto, es una mezcla entre la niña que jugaba con elle en el parque, la chica de la prepa y la audaz policía.

Ayudándole a levantarse de la cama, Miyuki sonreía traviesa y feliz. Sayaka se voltea dándole la espalda, para quitarse la bata había que desatarla. Miyuki lo hace sin emitir ningún sonido ni decir nada, pronto la chica que tiene frente a ella se en centraba en ropa interior, al menos la parte baja en su espalda había un vendaje que rodeaba el pecho de Yamamoto el cual cubría sus pechos también una verdadera lástima.

–Sayaka es adorable cuando se avergüenza–

–¿Eh? –

–Nada, levanta los brazos hasta donde puedas–

–¡Auch Auch! Con más cuidado ¡auch! –

–Lo siento, es inevitable–

–¡AaH~ –

Definitivamente ese fue un quejido diferente, Miyuki roso con sus dedos las costillas de Sayaka, no fue intencional pero fue inesperado para ambas. Después de pasar ese bochornoso momento para Yamamoto, Miyuki la lleva a su departamento bajo las restricciones del médico.

Ambas parecían de buen humor, pero la preocupación y el malestar en el rostro de Sayaka era evidente. Sin embargo, justo estos momentos eran la medicina perfecta.

–Es la primera vez que estoy en tu departamento–

–¡Oh!, es verdad–

Miyuki abre la puerta del departamento, elegante y modesto como es ella, una combinación de colores discretos y muy limpio. Caminaban lo suficientemente despacio para admirar con detalle el hogar de Yamamoto.

–¿En el sillón está bien?–

–Si–

–¿Tienes hambre? –

–Un poco–

–Veré que hay en la nevera–

–Es pero que Momoka no la haya vaciado–

–¿Qué dijiste? –

–Nada–

–¿Kinoshita no te ayuda con las labores domésticas?–

–Espero que si–

–Ustedes dos siempre me han parecido peculiares–

–¿Eh? –

–Desde la preparatoria, a pesar de conocerla poco es tu persona más íntima que conozco–

–Ahh, pues sí, como ya te diste cuenta es una buena amiga –

–Bastante como para ser cómplices–

Sayaka se mueve inquieta con dificultad en su asiento. No ha hablado este tema con nadie. Miyuki llega hasta ella y se sienta con una par de emparedados ofreciéndoselos.

–Gracias–

–¡Oh! Que te traigo de beber, hay leche, Jugo, soda–

–Agua está bien–

Ella se levanta del sillón y va de nuevo a la cocina, Yamamoto observa cómo se mueve como si fuera su casa. De una forma banal se siente como un hogar y fugazmente piensa en como seria vivir con ella.

–Aquí tienes–

–este sofá es lindo pero, ¿Desde cuándo no lo cambias? –

–¿Qué? –

–Los muebles deben cambiarse, es una buena forma de mantener en equilibrio el flujo de energía positiva–

–Q-que, no voy a cambiarlos, este sofá me gusta–

–Pero es viejo, también le vendría bien unas nuevas sillas a la barra, esas no van con el estilo y las cortinas no permiten que pase la luz…–

–¿Quieres dejar de criticar mi casa? –

–Lo siento, eres tan básica que no te fijas en estos detalles–

–Pues sí, de todas formas tendrán la misma función–

–Ves, básica–

–Es mi casa–

Una verdadera tortura concluye Sayaka, Miyuki combinaría hasta la ropa de su gato con los colores de las cortinas diariamente.

–Ya, está bien te dejare tranquila. Debo ir a la comandancia–

–¡Espera! –

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–Es sobre lo que mencionaste hace unos momentos–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Lo de ser cómplices–

–Oh…–

–Tienes razón, somos cómplices y me arrepiento de ello–

–Y eso es lo importante, cuando te encontré estabas en shock–

–Fue por lo que dijo Sakura, aun necesito hablar con Jurina y encontrar a Sakura antes de que se entere que estoy viva.

–¿Qué? –

–Lo único que te puedo decir es que Sakura es tan culpable como Rena–

–¡Que! –

–Tienes que ayudarme a llegar a Jurina, hay cosas que quiero revisar pero no puedo volver a la comandancia–

–¡AH! Sobre eso, hay algo que me molesta desde que me dijiste eso–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Creo que he pasado algo por alto–

–Algo, ¿sobre qué? –

–Respecto a la forma en que Murió el hermano de Jurina–

–¡Dime que es lo que sabes! ¡AUCH! – Sayaka hace un movimiento brusco y se lastima interesada por la plática

–Tranquila, no es como si fuera a servir mucho–

–Dime que es–

–Bueno, hace tiempo de recién que ingrese investigue algunos archivos de los casos importantes, e hice lo mismo cuando llegamos a España. Encontré el caso del hermano de Jurina pero los informes no eran del todo iguales a simple vista. –

–¿Qué? –

–¡Ya lo tengo! –

–¿Qué cosa? –

–¡Ya sé que pase por alto! Debo irme de inmediato–

–¡Espera!, explícame eso–

–Mira, tengo una copia del archivo que la misma comandante Sae sustrajo y me los dio justo el día que volviste a Tokio, investigue y entregue hace poco a Jurina lo que me pidió pero en lo demás siempre me dio la impresión de que había un tercero–

–Entonces puede haber pruebas en contra de alguien más –

–No lo sé, no puedo suponer nada hasta no revisar todo lo que tengo pendiente, me tengo que ir–

–¡NO! ¡Espera ella me confeso ser ella la verdadera asesina!, – Lo que ha dicho Sayaka la detiene en seco y la hace devolver algunos pasos. – qué te parece si por primera vez en tu vida te atreves a suponer y me dices algo que pueda hacerme llegara Jurina y probarlo que estoy diciendo–

–¿Ella te dijo eso?¿Por eso no puede saber que estas viva? –

–Si…algo así–

–¿Eso quiere decir que ella estuvo en el hospital? – Sayaka solo asienta con su cabeza – Está bien, de acuerdo a lo que te dijo suponiendo que no vivirías para contarlo pudiera estar involucrada pero eso no significa que aun podamos hacer algo–

–Debo ver a Jurina–

–Lo que debes de hacer es descansar y reponerte, no puedes ir a ningún lado en ese estado así que espera un poco para saber el resultado de lo que tengo y entonces podrás acercarte a Jurina con un motivo mayor.

–Entiendo–

–¿Me lo prometes?–

–Supongo que si–

Responde ella consiente de que sabe que hay un verdad absoluta que necesita decir antes de que alguien vulva a hacerle daño a ella o alguien cercano.

–Yamamoto ¿Lo prometes? –

–Si–

–Si veo tus narices allá voy a hacer que esas heridas que tienen en tu espalda sean nada comparado con lo que podría pasarte, ahora me voy–

–Ah, aah si está bien, por favor no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho de lo contrario estras en peligro y yo- –

–¿No podrás protegerme? –

–Aah bueno, yo–

–Ahh~ No tienes remedio Sayaka, me voy–

Sayaka solo ve como Miyuki desaparecía y con ello comenzaba más tiempo de agonía e impotencia, pasaba relativamente lento mientras ella permanecía inquieta, Miyuki trabajaba lo más rápido que podía y visitaba a Yamamoto para ayudarle con sus heridas. Algunos días trascurridos Momoka y Sayaka se encontraban viendo las noticias en el televisor sentada en su sala cuando de pronto le entra una llamada.

 _[–¿Miyuki que ocurre? –_

– _Sayanee, tienes algo que ayude a corroborar que hay más de un implicado–_

– _¿qué? –_

– _Hay presencia apenas detectable de lo que pudiera ser, no sé no logro definir bien, necesito un prueba fresca –_

– _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –_

– _Que posiblemente se encontraba bajo los efectos de algún estupefaciente pero no es todo, cuando fue apuñalado tuvo también una convulsión, iré a departamento en cuanto me encargue de algunas cosas para corroborar otra sospecha que tengo, iré más noche para ayudarte con tus heridas–_

– _A, pero–]_

Miyuki termina la llamada súbitamente dejando a Sayaka en la línea pensando en algo que está olvidando.

–¿Quién era? –

–Miyuki–

–¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Por qué de pronto estas tan pensativa?–

–¡Ya lo tengo!–

–¿Qué? –

–Debo ir a la comandancia, a mi computador–

–¿Por qué? –

–Hay algunas cosas que necesitan ser revisadas–

–¿Por qué? –

–Mira, antes de que todo esto sucediera, yo estaba investigando a fondo la culpabilidad de Rena pero no llegaba a nada claro, había anomalías, nunca tuve la certeza realmente y entonces Jurina y Miyuki llegaron de España y todo fue un caos hasta que… hasta... –

–¿Hasta? Sayaka, ¿quien estuvo en el hospital cuando tuviste ese paro cardiaco? –

–Sakura…–

–AAAH….ya veo Sakura puede estar involucrada con la muerte del hermano de Jurina también.– Sayaka guarda silencio no debe decir nada, Momoka es muy astuta y sabe que hay algo, por el momento le seguirá los pasos y sabe que a la única que se lo dirá es a Jurina –Pero aun no estás bien del todo–

–Estaré bien, solo echare un vistazo rápido–

–Bien, pero si Miyuki me reclama le diré que yo no supe cuando te fuiste–

–Sí, si iré a cambiarme y después me iré–

Momoka sigue con su vista su apresurado caminar hasta la habitación mientras buscaba su celular entre sus ropas. Cercioran doce de que Sayaka está ocupada decide hacer una llamada que puede significar mucho.

 _[–Hola–_

– _Vaya ya funciona tu celular–_

– _¿Qué quieres? –_

– _¿Estas en la comandancia? –_

– _No–_

– _Bueno, no preguntare donde estas, ya que supongo donde estas–_

– _¿Vives espiando a la gente? –_

– _No, solo a los que me importan, quiero decirte que Yamamoto va a la comandancia–_

– _¿Y eso debería importarme? –_

– _Sí, hay cosas que debes saber–_

– _Tienes Razón, hay cosas que merecen explicación–_

– _Bueno, no me refiero es- –]_

Jurina cuelga la llamada drásticamente y Momoka hace un gesto de preocupación, se arriesgó a hablar con Jurina y provocarla aún poco. Con lo que no contaba era que, Jurina no estaba en buen estado. Sakura la había mantenido donde quería, ofreciéndole los mejor vinos, la mejor comida y satisfaciéndose a sí misma, su estado era deplorable. Mareada se levanta y se viste, únicamente con un solo pensamiento. Sakura yacía aun lado de ella en una amplia cama profundamente dormida. Se levanta sin hacer ruido y se viste. Al volver Miyawaki ya estaba despierta.

–¿A dónde vas? –

–A la comandancia–

–¿A qué? –

–Me mandaron llamar– Afortunadamente no dice el motivo

–Oh… Yo sé que no es de tu agrado, pero, haz sabido algo de Yamamoto–

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas? –

–No, por nada, simple curiosidad–

–Me voy, no sé cuándo pueda regresar–

–Descuida, no iré a ninguna parte–

***Comandancia***

Yamamoto llega y pide un pase de visitante el cual le cuesta trabajo conseguir, al tenerlo baja a los laboratorios pues con esa excusa logro entrar. Sin embargo al estar en el piso de abajo y ver que aún no llega Miyuki pone su plan en marcha.

El lugar parecía desértico, muy pocas personas estaban en los pasillo, era la hora de cambio de turno. Asoma su cabeza por la puerta donde se encuentran los cubículos de su unidad y no hay nadie. Camina para rodear el escritorio de Jurina y se sobresalta al ver quien está ahí.

–Bienvenida, Yamamoto–

Con sus pies sobre su escritorio y sentada en su silla la miraba acechante. Justo como lo dibujo en su mente, su patético rostro aun demacrado por el incidente de hace varios días. Con lo que no contaba era con la rabia que sentía, le quemaba el estómago con solo verla.

–¿Qué haces en mi escritorio? –

–¿No es obvio? –

–¿Sabías que vendría? Tenía entendido que no habías venido desde hace varios días–

–Vaya, me doy cuenta que estas muy bien informada. Pues yo también, tengo mis contactos–

–¿Momoka te lo dijo? –

–Creo que es hora de pensar en la lealtad de tus amigos–

–No lo creo, me ha hecho un favor–

–Mmh… ya veo, sabía que pronto volverías aunque no deberías eres una delincuente en potencia–

El tono de voz en Jurina no era normal su mirada estaba clava en su humanidad mientras se mecía de un lado a otro, era como si guardara algo que le hacía sentir escalofríos pero no puede evitar irritarse. De pronto se olvidan de los hechos, las dos se habían jugado sucios y se habían lastimado en sus puntos más débiles como auténticas rivales, y Yamamoto no se queda callada pues nunca habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa.

–¿Y solo porque la orden de tu traición te la dio el director te hace más inocente?–

Con aires de superioridad Jurina se pone de pie caminando hasta ella lentamente cruzando sus brazos en el proceso al escuchar eso por parte de Yamamoto.

–Yo no planee un secuestro–

–Pero si entregaste lo que yo amo, en un secuestro…–

Estando frente a ella se encaran, aunque Jurina la veía un poco hacia abajo, hace notar la ganancia en altura pero Yamamoto no se intimida, su superior tenía un aroma que no era el suyo y le recuerda a alguien pero de momento no sabe quién, además se sentía un claro aliento alcohólico. Su amiga volvió a las andadas lo cual le causa escalofríos y no le dice nada bueno, incluso traga saliva.

–Estamos iguales supongo–

–Supongo…–

En el mismo nivel de molestia se miraban una a la otra pero Sayaka de pronto evade la mirada, sabe que esto no ha terminado.

–¿Cómo se perdona la traición, Yamamoto? –

–¿Eh? –

Sayaka no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro y devuelve sus ojos sobre ella al escuchar que la llama por su apellido, de pronto le suelta esa pregunta de algo que ambas saben muy bien, es como si Jurina pudiera leerle la mente.

–¿Cómo se perdona la traición?, dije–

Invadiendo completamente el espacio personal podían mezclarse sus respiraciones, Jurina era imponente y jamás había sentido amenazante su presencia como ahora.

–Confiando, Jurina–

Responde sin titubear pero hay algo extraño en el ambiente y comienza a dudar de su fortaleza emocional cuando sus manos le sudan frio.

–¿Así? –

–Sí–

Sorpresivamente y de manera rápida, la toma de su chaqueta, una chispa de fuego encendió sus ojos y Yamamoto leyó en ellos que Jurina estaba herida más que nadie.

–¿Y CUANDO PLANEABAS DECIRMELO? ¿HUH?–

–Suéltame, no estás bien–

–¡LO SABIAS TODO! –

Gritándole, Jurina no puede contenerse más y le suelta un puñetazo fuera de sí directo en la cara importándole poco sus recientes heridas. Yamamoto se tambaleo enseguida pero no la dejo llegar más lejos, la contuvo agarrándola de los brazos cuando se le vino encima de nuevo y trata de razonar con ella.

–¡En cuanto volvieras pero todo se salió de control! –

Resistiéndose un poco la empuja haciéndola chocar con otro escritorio tirando incluso las computadoras y otros aparatos saltando chispas de energía por la agresividad en la que son jalados los cables pero Jurina parecía no sentir dolor y se repone de inmediato volviendo a envestirla.

–¡Te hable de ello mientras patrullábamos! ¡Te conté de mis planes para vivir con ella y dejaste que todo llegara más lejos! –

Era incontenible, forcejearon y repartían golpes, tirando todo lo que se les cruzaba en su lucha haciendo un gran escándalo. Rompían cosas y comenzaba a generarse humo que inmediatamente activo la alarma contra incendios y prendió las regaderas de emergencia. Sayaka se quedó sin fuerza perdiendo el equilibrio y dejo de oponerse en la lucha cayendo al piso.

–¡Defiéndete! –

Jurina la alzaba levantándola de la solapa de su chaqueta mojada hincándose frente a ella y la estrujaba como si fuera de trapo.

–No puedo–

–¿NO? – Poniéndola de pie con dificultad la estrella en la pared pero Sayaka no respondía ya a nada. –¡DEFIÉNDETE! –

Yamamoto no se oponía a la reacción violenta, solo estaba ahí recibiendo la cólera de Jurina que la mantenía acorralada sin dejarla caer completamente al piso. Sentía que se lo tenía merecido, condeno a Rena a pasar toda su vida en una prisión y sacarla es casi imposible, recordando ese sentir simplemente pierde las fuerzas y deja que Jurina descargue todo lo que trae encima.

–¿SABES LO QUE TU SUCIO JUEGO A PROBOCADO? ¿HUH? ¿LO SABES? – Sayaka no responde nada, acepta su responsabilidad y solo agacha su cabeza frente a su mirada iracunda. – ¡Me E-NA-MO-RE DE LA ASESINA DE MI HERMANO MADITA SEA! UNA ¡A-SE-SI-NA!–

Al escuchar eso, recuerda que falta una pieza importante que lo cambia todo, toma valor y se juega su suerte.

–¡NO! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! Escúchame – Casi bufando Jurina le daba otra oportunidad sin hacer ningún movimiento y Yamamoto suaviza un poco el tono de su voz –¡Ella no lo mato!–

–¿Qué? – Desconcertada la suelta y su mundo vuelve a dar vueltas caminando hacia atrás recargado ahora ella su espalda en la pared. –¿Qué? Que… – Tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, de pronto mira a Sayaka pero más que verse calmada es todo lo contrario –¡MIENTES! – Le grita yéndosele encima de vuelta con una fuerza mayor a la de antes.

–NO, escucha al menos–

–¿SI NO FUE ELLA ENTONCES QUIEN FUE? ¿HUH? ¡MALDITA SEA QUIEN! –

Jurina la sostenía con fuerza y seguía alzando la voz sin importarle nada, su dolor crecía aún más y nada tenía sentido.

–¡SAKURA! –

–¡MIENTES! –

–NO, ELLA INTENTO MATARME TAMBIEN EN EL HOSPITAL– Jurina amplía sus ojos y recuerda la plática con Miyawaki pero no le vale mucho y sigue furiosa.

–¿SOLO POR ESO? ¡ELLA CONFESÓ! ¡Rena Matsui se declaró CULPABLE! ¿Entiendes? ¡CULPABLE! –

–Cuando me apuñalo me lo dijo creyendo que moriría pero ya no desperté hasta que todo paso–

Jurina estaba en shock de nuevo ¿y ahora? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo se complica cada vez más? ¿y cómo puede ser eso posible? La misma Rena acepto su culpa ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

–No…¡No! ¡NO! ¿Y QUE HAY DEL MALDITO TESTIMONIO? ¿HUH? –

–¡Ni siquiera ella lo sabe! Por ahora no puedo probarlo por eso he venido, Jurina, debemos ayudarla…– Sayaka aun entre sus manos fuertes trataba de razonar pero Jurina estaba inestable.

–¡ERES UNA MALDITA IMBECIL! ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA? ¡LE DIERON 70 AÑOS! ¡70! –Con toda su rabia irracional descargada sobre Yamamoto la cual ya estaba débil, la avienta hacia su escritorio. El cuerpo de la agente convaleciente choca directo en su computador trayéndoselo consigo al piso entre otras cosas. Solo se queda ahí sin fuerza observando con dificultad, como Jurina destruía todo mientras estaba fuera de si, se lamentaba el hecho de amar por primera vez, y de haber destruido lo que amaba ella misma.

Apoya su cabeza en el piso como si no pudiera con ella y cierra sus ojos los cuales con el agua de las regaderas ocultaba sus lágrimas de culpa. Siente como es volteada y abre con dificultad sus ojos, Jurina está de nuevo sobre ella y le está gritando de nueva cuenta pero no puede oírla, su malestar está a punto de hacerla perder la conciencia y aun así está recibiendo los últimos golpes de una ya débil Jurina que veía como abría y cerraba sus ojos negándose a las lágrimas, como dentro de ella había una lucha interna. Jurina estaba sufriendo demasiado incluso más de lo que podía soportar. Había guardado todas esas palabras en su mente y en su corazón. Encima de eso ahora deben lidiar con la idea de que han condenado a una posible ¿inocente?

En su último esfuerzo logra someter a quien parecía una fiera herida, queda sobre la incontenible Juina que lloraba ya a llanto abierto también cansada después de recibir un tremendo golpe que pedía a gritos, Sayaka le partió la boca con un certero y bien dado puñetazo directo a la mandíbula que la tomo desprevenida.

Yamamoto sobre Matsui en una batalla épica para los pocos curiosos de otras oficinas que ya entraban a turno. Observaban el espectáculo pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir excepto quien recién llegaba, Fukushi Nao corre a buscar un teléfono para llamar a la forense que acaba de ver en la entrada.

–Jurina, reacciona, Tú ya la amabas desde mucho antes…–

Con sus rodillas a los costados y sus manos apoyados en los hombros respirando frenéticamente, Sayaka hablaba con su voz entrecortada al ver el sufrimiento de quien aún quiere como si fuera su hermana.

–¿Yo la amaba… desde antes?... –

Confundida y con sus emisiones a tope parecía desvariar, recibía las gotas de agua con sus ojos cerrados y tomaba bocanadas de aire con su boca abierta mientras escupía la mezcla de esos fluidos e su boca. Ambas empapadas, estaban en verdad fatigadas, heridas y arrepentidas por todo el daño que se habían hecho pero las dos eran tan orgullosas que no cedían a pesar de todo.

De las dos, Sayaka sentía más culpa por dejarse llevar por la ira, Ira que ahora ha cambiado de inquilino y la puede ver incrustada en Jurina sin embargo no era del todo culpable Jurina es consciente de lo que sentía por su maestra antes de todos los sucesos. Con sus lágrimas desbordándose y mezclándose con el agua inevitablemente se convertía ya en llanto. Se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Jurina vencida de dolor, su frete no alcanzaba a llegar al piso debido a su tamaño pero dejo de ejercer fuerza sobre quien tampoco hizo nada por quitársela de encima.

Miyuki no sabía que Yamamoto salió de su casa le advirtió no venir y le acaban de avisar de lo que estaba sucediendo y que nadie hizo nada. Subió de inmediato a la oficina donde se encuentran los cubículos de las chicas y ve una escena desgarradora.

Yamamoto está sobre Jurina todo a su alrededor está destruido y ambas lloran como niñas pequeñas, como nunca las vio antes.

–Jurina lo siento, lo siento en verdad lo siento…Jurina… Perdón Perdóname–

Se escuchaba entre sollozos la voz hueca de Sayaka quien lloraba sobre el pecho de Jurina. Miyuki corre para apagar la alarma y hacer que las regaderas dejaran de tirar el agua.

Cuando vuelve hacia las dos chicas del piso, observa como Jurina levanta sus brazos con mucho trabajo y pareciera que va a empujarla de lado pero contrario a eso la abraza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y seguían llorando agitadas pero sus respiraciones eran más profundas y sollozantes.

–Chicas…–

Miyuki murmura contagiada por el momento con sus ojos cristalinos ¿Qué significaba eso? Aunque ese gesto de Jurina no duro mucho, pronto reincorpora medio cuerpo con dificultad llevando el cuerpo de Yamamoto a un lado. Aun derramando lagrimas miraba a la chica recién llegada con su cabeza tambaleante y aun jadeando. Después regresa su vista a la otra chica que tenía sangre, y varios golpes marcados.

Mira Sus brazos, estaban manchados por la sangre de la espalda de Yamamoto ¿Qué había hecho? Se pone de pie y no dice nada solo camina tambaleante hacia la puerta. Pasando por un lado de Miyuki y solo se miran entre el transcurso. En cuanto Jurina la pasa, Miyuki corre hacia Sayaka.

–Sayanee– La llama y la chica abre lentamente sus ojos. –¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – No responde nada, solo intenta hacerlo ayudada por la forense. Se ve agotada pero no por lo sucedido era por lo que sentía por dentro, sus ojos estaban aún cristalinos e hinchados y por sus mejillas aún se deslizaban algunas lágrimas.

–Vámonos, te llevare al hospital–

–¡No! –

–¿Entonces a casa?–

–¡Que rayos ocurrió aquí? – La comandante Sae llegaba al lugar viendo el desastre provocado y al observar como Miyuki ayudaba a Sayaka comprende a la perfección lo ocurrido. –¡Ah!, claro este desastre solo lo pueden hacer ustedes–

–Lo siento mucho comandante–

–La que lo siente soy yo, no puedes estar aquí y te necesito aquí pero ahora solo has alargado tu tiempo de recuperación ¿En que están pensando ustedes dos? ¿Saben a donde fue Jurina?–

–No…–

–Óigame bien, nadie puede saber que Yamamoto Sayaka esta viva y si Jurina se lo cuenta a alguien más nuestro plan se vendrá abajo ¿por cierto que haces aquí? –

Sayaka relata lo sucedido compartiendo información que le cae como un bomba también a la comandante.

–Yo solo vine por una memoria USB que contiene muchos datos importantes–

–¿Y la encontraste? –

–No–

–Vayan a casa, pediré que limpien y busquen–

–Sí, Miyuki, llévala a tu casa y cuida de ella por ahora–

–Si–

En la salida que lleva al estacionamiento, Jurina cae al piso completamente mareada y adolorida pero no se detiene, como puede llegar hasta su auto. Se encontraba detrás del volante de mirando sus manos. Se había comportado como un animal y lastimo físicamente aún más a Sayaka. Ya no había nada que ocultar y entiende que todo fue producto de las circunstancias, pero el hecho no deja de doler. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás y Rena está condenada. Su maraña de sentimientos la confunden aún más y debe pensar con cuidado sus siguientes pasos pues tiene a Sakura y la espera.

***Casa de Miyuki***

Era la primera vez que Yamamoto estaba ahí, parece un chiste bajo qué circunstancias, apenas y puede moverse. Con dificultad entran a una hermosa sala y Miyuki la ayuda a llegar a un sofá.

–Gracias–

Pronto quita la chaqueta mojada que dejaba ver una blusa de tirantes. No era el momento pero desde que la ayudo a vestirse en el hospital y en los días que ha ido a ayudarle con sus heridas es inevitable reaccionar al contacto de sus manos.

–Acuéstate boca abajo, Iré por mi botiquín, en seguida vuelvo–

–Si está bien –

En lo que Miyuki volvía, ella miraba el lugar nuevo a sus ojos. Su vista cae en una fotografía. Recuerda porque había evitado todo este tiempo cualquier tipo de relación con ella. Al volver Miyuki se percata que Sayaka miraba la foto y no puede evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado en la comisura de sus labios.

–Estoy de vuelta–

–Oh–

Sayaka se recuesta boca abajo en el sillón únicamente con su sujetador que Miyuki desabrocha mientras la cura. Aplica unas banditas emergentes para ayudar a las heridas abiertas mantenerse cerrada aunque no es tan grave algunas resistieron bien. Por alguna extraña razón el ambiente era un poco tenso, muy diferente a las veces anteriores, ¿será porque hoy están completamente solas y no hay una Kinoshita rondando por ahí?

–Listo, termine–

–Gracias–

Sayaka volviendo a su anterior posición, se pone rápidamente su blusa y su chaqueta de nuevo avergonzada y temerosa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–Nada, debería ir a mi departamento–

–¿A tu departamento? –

–S… Sí no quiero causarte más molestias–

–Que partes no entiendes de que no te puedes ir porque estás golpeada, débil, tus heridas se abrieron ¡ah! Y estas muerta según la comandante Sae.–

–¡Me siento bien! Y no saldré a ninguna parte hasta que la comandante me lo diga–

Sayaka se para de golpe, desconoce aún esa parte de la historia que se niega a escuchar y no parece ceder a su terquedad.

–Así que volvimos al principio después de todo…–

–¿Eh? –

–Te enfrentas a Jurina iracunda, te atreves jugar sucio y desafías a media mafia ¿para salir huyendo después? Típico de ti no sé por qué me sorprendo–

–No, no es eso–

–¿Es por la fotografía? – Ella señala la fotografía y Sayaka no responde nada, solo agacha su cabeza y empuña sus manos. Miyuki se le pone enfrente dispuesta a aclararlo todo de una vez por todas. Todo este tiempo la dejo huir, dejo que se fuera pensando en quien sabe cuántas cosas, no más. –Escúchame bien Yamamoto Sayaka– La chica voltea inmediatamente hacia ella al escuchar su nombre completo y el tono de voz. –Esa persona que está en la foto es MI MEDIO -HER-MA-NO–

–¿Eh? –

–Como lo oyes, lo conocí el día del funeral de mi madre y no lo he vuelto a ver. Todo este tiempo has estado celosa de él y no te atrevas a negarlo–

–Yo n- –

–¡Shh! No he terminado. Óyeme bien, a la única persona que he querido, que me importa de verdad sobre todas las cosas en quien pensaba y esperaba todos los días que estuve cautiva, esta parada justo frente a mí y se me ha escapado innumerables veces porque es una cabeza hueca, terca y orgullosa, idiota, torpe y, – Sayaka encogía sus hombros por cada insulto bien merecido que escuchaba. –Aun así la amo, – Dice ella moderando su tono de voz, cálidamente –y así la he amado y estoy segura que amare el resto de mi mida porque, porque en todo este tiempo había anhelado volver a encontrarte, nunca pude sacarte de mi cabeza ni un solo segundo. Siempre fuiste mi recuerdo constante, lo primero que venía a mi mente al despertar y lo último antes de ir a dormir–

Miyuki dio algunos pasos al frente, conforme era seguida por los ojos cristalinos y temerosos de Yamamoto. Tomo sus hombros, pero sus manos no permanecieron ahí, los acariciaba con y sus manos recorrían apenas si tocando su cuello y sus mejillas.

–Yo…–

No la dejo hablar, lo han hecho demasiado, lo han razonado todo y lo único que han conseguido es caminar en sentidos opuestos. Su mano que se encontraba en su mejilla puso rápidamente el pulgar sobre los labios entre abiertos de Sayaka. Quien permanecía erguida a escasos centímetros de ella. Con unos ojos confiados y decididos quita la chaqueta nuevamente deslizándola por sus hombros.

Sayaka sabía perfectamente que entre ambas solo se ha prolongado su deseo y su relación, por diferentes motivos por todo o por nada se han quedado a deber y mucho. Pero ahora volvía a sentirse inexperta teniéndola ahí, tan cerca. Frente a ella puede ser igual de valiente como torpe es curiosos la forma que toma ante Miyuki.

–Solo abrázame– Le dijo al oído quitándole la chaqueta por completo apartándose para que sea la misma Sayaka quien actué libremente retándola una vez más a vencerse a sí misma.

Miyuki ya le había puesto claro un sinnúmero de veces sus sentimientos e incluso sus más bajos instintos. Sayaka lo sabía y a pesar de todo, la barrera que se había puesto aún existía, una barrera construida de culpa y que ahora era aún más gruesa por lo que le ha hecho a Jurina y más que nada a Rena.

Sin embargo, dentro de sus deseos Miyuki siempre ha sido la dueña de todos y cada uno de ellos, fue, es y será su primer amor, el que ni la muerte misma podrá quitarle. Hoy destrozada solo un sentimiento la mantiene a flote que le da un brillo de luz en la oscuridad en la que está sumergida. Es ese amor que siente hacia la hermosa mujer que tiene enfrente, es donde hoy encuentra el refugio que nunca antes tuvo. Levanta lentamente sus manos y Miyuki no se movía ni un milímetro. Las manos de Sayaka rodearon de forma rápida y aprensiva a quien ahora sonreía y correspondía gustosa clavando su barbilla y sintiendo la piel del hombro de Sayaka bajo ella.

El calor de un abrazo reconfortante, pareciera simple pero dentro de cada una es como el primero. Aquel abrazo que esperas de la persona a la que le guardas un sentimiento enorme y aun teniéndola cerca no puedes tocar, se libera esa ansiedad y el cosquilleo en el pecho llenándose rápidamente de un calor inusual pero bien conocido.

Sayaka podía percibir el delicado y agradable aroma entre el cuello, su oreja y su mejilla. Teniéndola así, disminuye la fuerza del abrazo y comienza a probar con el rose de sus labios la piel de Miyuki. Inevitablemente, ella suspira y tiembla un poco al sentir como la tocaba con sus labios entreabiertos. Por fin era ella, la reconocía. En el mundo que ella conoce no hay nadie más que anhele con tanta intensidad, no hay nadie más con quien disfrute el simple hecho de compartir el tiempo, nadie quien erice su piel con solo sentir su aliento. Por fin sentía de nuevo a la antigua Sayaka, no esperaba la misma pero si al menos la que con inocencia le robo su primera vez.

Despacio sin prisa alguna con sus ojos cerrados Sayaka sentía únicamente con sus labios la piel que tenía al alcance. Así recorre con pequeños besos pausados y arrastrando sus labios dibujando con su aliento tibio un camino hasta la barbilla. Deteniendo su exploración, ambas entreabren sus ojos y liberando lo que ambas tienen dentro, por fin sus labios se reconocen, se prueban y se recuerdan.

Pausados, tiernos y profundos se manifiesta el deseo guardado únicamente para ella, esta vez Sayaka no pretende ir a ninguna parte y Miyuki de igual forma no la dejaría ir. Caminan sin soltar sus labios hasta topar con una pared que no estaba muy lejos, Miyuki se deprende de sus labios para tomar aire después de la excitante sofocación mientras Sayaka se paseaba de nuevo de un lado a otro besando su cuello.

De aquellas niñas inocentes ya no quedaba nada, de aquellas amigas en busca de identidad solo hay tragos amargos pero de igual forma, debía ser así para darse cuentas ambas que son la una para la otra. Compañeras, amigas y amantes, se entregan al fin a su deseo y manifiestan lo que siempre por orgullo han ocultado, amor.

Sus heridas duelen, pero duelen más sentirse sin Miyuki. El tiempo que paso pensando en que ya no estaba más casi la vuelve loca, ahora saberla viva es todo lo que necesita para nunca más dejarla ir. Poco a poco olvida todo inundándose de un sentimiento lascivo, quiere sentirla más, necesita de ella, es su anestesia y el único lugar al que pertenece. Miyuki comienza a sentir más intensos y profundos los besos que estaba recibiendo. Era sorprendente como podía entender a la perfección las emociones de Sayaka y como su cuerpo reaccionaba pidiendo cada vez más de ella.

Sutilmente detiene a Yamamoto que al principio la mira extrañada pero sus facciones se relajan cuando Miyuki la toma de la mano y cariñosamente le hace dar algunos pasos vacilantes hasta la puerta de su habitación. Paradas en la línea que delimita la entrada Miyuki la cruza sin problemas pero Yamamoto se queda en el borde mirando hacia la amplia cama y después mira a Miyuki. No se sentía como la primera vez, se podía percibir la madurez de cada una. Plenamente conscientes, ya no había ningún impedimento.

El silencio era dueño del lugar, y la sensación era conocida. De pronto Yamamoto Sayaka la testaruda y orgullosa baja por fin la guardia y es seducida con la simple expresión embelasante de Miyuki.

Cruza la línea sostenida de la mano de quien ahora le mira y la conduce hacia el centro de la habitación donde toma ambas manos y vence completamente la distancia entrelazando sus dedos entre los de ella sin quietarle la vista de encima.

Más allá de la lujuria que pudieran sentir, más allá del deseo ya era una necesidad, necesidad de sentirse completas. Una en la compañía de la otra y ahora lo entendían solo con el hecho de cruzar sus miradas.

Las manos de Sayaka cobraban vida y desenredaba sus dedos de las manos de Miyuki, tomando ahora ella un poco el mando. Rodea su cintura y acaricia su mejilla viendo al fin sus barreras derrumbadas, en la circunstancia perfecta en la misma dirección aun con sus heridas que duelen pero en donde todo cobra sentido. Miyuki es quien le recuerda quien era y quien es ella. Incrédula de tener a alguien así en su vida no puede pensar en nada más que hacerla suya de nuevo. Con pequeños pasos como si bailaran empujaba con su cuerpo poco a su chica hacia la amplia cama que miro al abrir la puerta.

Al filo de la cama Miyuki no le quitaba la vista de encima y una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro. No queriendo esperar más se acerca a ella provocándola, pero no sería ella quien lo hiciera. La espera de tantos años terminaba cuando Sayaka deliberada mente la toma entre sus brazos y besa sus labios intensamente sin perder el toque que la caracteriza, sutileza y la profundidad con la que solía hacerlo.

Perdida en mundo donde Miyuki la hace entrar, la carga solo un poco para recostarla en la cama y quedar sobre ella sin despegar ni un segundo sus labios. Despojándose poco a poco de sus prendas sin perder ese intimo contacto. No había más que perderse una en la otra, y justamente eso hacían, cada una a su gusto complacía la demanda de una a la otra.

El calor ferviente de dos cuerpos que se reclamaban en cada encuentro que tuvieron generando una tensión que las llevo a la desesperación liberada en un sarcasmo hiriente donde se reprochaban la necesidad que se tenían y no aceptaban, ya eran ahora dos cuerpos que no necesitaban verse, solo sentirse y aumentaba cada vez más y más. Se movían simultáneamente con una cadencia delirante haciendo fricción como si quisieran fundirse una en la otra, estando completamente desnudas podían sentirse enteramente ¿Por qué a pesar de todo, esta vez es diferente? Únicamente guiada por su olfato y la sensibilidad de su nariz recorría cada rincón del cuerpo terso y suave de Miyuki extasiándose en su deliciosa fragancia. La chica se aferraba prácticamente con las uñas a la espalda de Yamamoto intentando ser consiente de no lastimarla, revolvía su cabello corto y daba ligeros tirones y mordiscos entre el cuello y sus hombros cada que tenía la oportunidad. Sayaka estaba envuelta en un éxtasis que era incluso más intenso a la primera vez que tonta e inexperta la hizo suya. Sus manos se movían solas, sus labios exigían cada vez ir más allá y la sumisión de Miyuki que respondía hasta al más mínimo estimulo le hacía caer en una excitación que no lograba zacear. Incluso había olvidado el dolor de sus heridas ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Miyuki era todo lo que necesitaba y lo reafirmaba una vez más. Ahora se pertenecían y nada ni nadie las volvería a separar el tiempo perdido era recuperado en cada beso y en cada caricia, solo así ellas culminan su acto una y otra vez sin importar el tiempo ni las circunstancias, como debe de ser para dos personas que se aman y que están destinadas a estar juntas.

***Jurina***

¿A dónde ir? Sus preocupaciones en lugar de disminuir iban en aumento, sabía desde un principio que Sakura era peligrosa pero la dejo seguir. Su falta de escrúpulos le hace pensar que Yamamoto está en lo cierto pero aun no confía plenamente en ella.

Conducía hacia su departamento, debía quitarse la ropa sucia y darse una buena ducha, pensar con calma en todo aprovechando que está sola. De nueva cuenta y como ya es costumbre su celular le indica una llamada entrante.

 _[–Hola–_

– _¿Que sucede contigo? Apareces y desapareces, y por si fuera poco vienes y destruyes la oficina–_

– _Oh, comandante–_

– _Sí, tu comandante–_

– _Hoy no iré a la comandancia–_

– _Has lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que aún hay un cabo suelto y por cierto, referente a ello no puedes mencionar que Yamamoto está viva, de hecho estamos preparando su funeral falso–_

– _¿Qué? –_

– _Aunque casi la matas, ella tiene en su poder información muy importante la cual analizaremos e investigaremos confidencialmente. La persona que intento matarla en el hospital tiene motivos muy grandes para cerrarle la boca así que, trabajaremos en ello–_

– _Entiendo, ¿es todo?–_

– _Sí, es todo–_

– _Gracias–]_

***Casa de Miyuki***

Inusual despertar se suscitaba en aquel hogar, Sayaka ligeramente volteada y Miyuki escondida en su pecho. Ambas aun dormidas, un cuadro maravillosamente bien pintado y casi increíble de creer después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas.

Miyuki es la primera en despertar, era tan reconfortante ver tan serenamente a Sayaka, desearía poder llevarse todas sus preocupaciones lejos, sabe que no puede ya que aún vienen cosas que hay que enfrentar pero al menos ahora sabe que lo harán juntas. Se escabulle de la cama, solo para preparar algo de alimentos. Dejará descansar a la chica que parece un gatito dormido, fue una linda noche y no le exigió demasiado dadas sus heridas, por ahora la ayudara a su total recuperación y que mejor que tratándola como siempre quiso hacerlo.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno ella enciende el televisor para estar al tanto de las noticias, Yamamoto aparece enseguida y se sienta en la barra a observarla. A pesar de que su conclusión de vivir juntas sería un fastidio, después de todo vale la pena estar así con ella. Miyuki le sirve una taza de café para iniciar el día y cuando Sayaka da un sorbo lo escupe inmediatamente pues una noticia en la televisión las deja anonadadas.

 _[–… "este agente y reciente debutante del genero pop-Rock se encontraba gravemente herida y tras sufrir paros cardiacos y respiratorios no lo soporto más y esta madrugada confirman su descenso, siendoasí un oficial más caído en el cumplimiento de su deber en el afamado caso de "el extranjero" aunque las fuentes relatan que este incidente ocurrió en el rescate de un su encuentro en que estaba implicada la forense de la misma unidad, no se descarta que estén ligados-"… –]_

–Bueno, parece que oficialmente estas saliendo con un muerto–

La ironía en el comentario de Sayaka fue bien recibida esta vez por la doctora forense, quien sonríe y cae en la cuenta de que su destino son en verdad los muertos.

–Así que este es el plan que tenía la comandante…–

Miyuki camina hasta Yamamoto dándole para entregarle un plato con un alimento balanceado y robarle de paso un beso en mejilla.

–Oh, gracias. Esto en verdad es serio, necesitamos llegar al fondo rápidamente–

–¿Y qué pasará con tu carrera de cantante?, por lo que veo en la televisión ya tenías fans–

–No lo sé, supongo que Momoka está detrás de todo también, hasta podría apostar que ella lo planeo–

– ¿Tú crees? –

–Sí, ¿Y qué harás hoy? –

–Aparte de consentirte, –Dice ella dándole un bocado en su boca y obviamente sonrojándola por el acto y el comentario –creo que iré al laboratorio–

Aunque no lo quiera, Miyuki logra avergonzar a Sayaka con ese comentario tan natural y honesto acompañado de esa inocencia bien planeada junto a su bella sonrisa.

–Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que tanto te interesa encontrar por lo cual ayer fuiste a la comandancia? –

–Una memoria USB ¿Por cierto, me castigaras por romper mi promesa?–

–¿Más de lo que te hice anoche? – Sayaka escupe de nuevo su café y se le suben los colores al rostro mientras Miyuki sonríe victoriosa. – ya dime ¿Qué contiene? –

–Archivos que me hicieron llegar a lo que se ahora– Decía aun tosiendo y aclarando su voz.

–¿Supiste que en el juicio uno de los mejores abogados de Japón estuvo en la defensa de Rena del juicio?–

–No lo sabía pero, sabía que pasaría–

–Ya veo ¿No te parece sospechoso? –

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Pues que de la nada aparezca un abogado impecable, y que Jurina te encontrara ayer, demasiada casualidad–

–¿Sospechas de alguien en específico? –

–Kinoshita me gustaría decir, últimamente está en todas partes incluso a mí me ha ayudado–

–Puede que tengas razón, yo le pedí en el hospital que ayudara a Rena, ella sabía muchas cosas, llegamos a hablar de ellos en varias ocasiones e investigo otras para poder hacerlo–

–Ella sabía dónde estuvo Jurina todo el tiempo–

–Así es ella, le salvo la vida y no le gusta deber nada–

–¿Ella llevo al abogado entonces? –

–Sí, creo que si–

–¿Qué me estas ocultando? –

–Nada, todo está bien–

–¿Segura? –

–Si–

Miyuki duda de la respuesta, pero confiara en ella. Después de esa noticia ellas continúan su rutina matutina, mientras en otras partes se convertía en un escándalo y se esparcía rápidamente llegando a todos los involucrados. Incluyendo a los de reclusorio y a cierta persona periodista.

Ese mismo día un poco más tarde, Momoka llega a la casa de Miyuki con muchas cosas y muchísima ropa para Yamamoto quien se queda en el marco de la entrada a la sala observando como entraban sus súbditos.

–¡Hola! Justo iba de salida –

–Tú no vas a ningún lado–

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Debo llegara a la comandancia–

–Ni que te pusieran falta eres jefa ¡Yamamoto! ¿Te peleaste?–

–¿Y me lo preguntas? –

–Y ni las manos metió–

–Aaah supongo que ya te encontraste con Jurina–

–¿Que coincidencia verdad? –

Ellas se sientan en la sala pero Momoka permanecía dando órdenes de donde dejar lo que traía de pie, inmediatamente se percata que Miyuki está muy cerca de su amiga y no solo eso ¿Están tomadas de las manos?

–Ustedes dos….–

Yamamoto se sonroja pues ni cuenta se había dado que tomaba la mano de Miyuki aclara su garganta y cambia el tema.

–Primero dime ¿cómo supiste donde estaba Jurina?–

Pregunta Sayaka pues en su ausencia ocurrieron muchas cosas y hoy en día no se debe ocultar nada ya que se encuentran en plena misión.

–Aaah bueno eso es confidencial tu sabes, mis negocios– Sayaka hace un gesto recio que le hace saber a Momoka que no está jugando y quiere saber la verdad –¡Aaah! Solo cobre un favor y alguien me informo y lo aproveche. Ella salvo mi vida me sentía en deuda con ricitos de oro y me encargue de que no corriera peligro el tiempo que se perdió en el alcohol y mujeres baratas–

–¿Ricitos de oro? –

–Bueno has de saber que ahora es rubia–

–¿Qué sucedió con Jurina? –

–Bueno, cuando ella se enteró de todo se perdió igualita que tu ¿tu crees? Y es verdad que le debo la vida, solo alguien cuido de ella y pues una cosa lleva a la otra–

–¿Estás diciéndome que Jurina estuvo con alguien? –

–¿Te sorprende que tu amiga se desahogara de esa forma? –

–¿Con quién estuvo la última vez? –

–¿La última vez no los se? No sé nada de ella después del juicio –

–¿Y antes? –

–Bueno, alguien me contacto para pedirme ayuda y salir de una red de ese tipo de vida antes de que ocurriera todo esto, al final logre ayudarla a ella y otra persona un poco antes de que cerraran el lugar, en el distrito rojo…–

–Miru–

–La misma, se ve que la conoces muy bien–

–Claro, el distrito rojo, clientes frecuentes ¿no?–

Miyuki se expresa de tal forma que provoca en Sayaka un nerviosismo y un mal entendido que Momoka parecía disfrutar, antes solo le dijo que estaba en Misión.

–Aah no, no pienses mal–

–Pues que quieres que piense–

Momoka presenciaba su primera pelea marital, son tan graciosas y más los gestos involuntarios de Yamamoto.

–Mira, solo fui un par de veces y una de ellas es la misión de encubierto en la que estabamo- –

–¿Estábamos quiénes? –

– Jurina y Yo, ya te lo había dicho. Nos vestimos de Ikmens por órdenes de la comandante–

– Que conveniente–

Miyuki se cruzaba de brazos actuando indignada pero se podía ver en su rostro como le tomaba el pelo a Yamamoto solo para ver sus expresiones avergonzadas. Kinoshita parecía sobrar en la discusión así que comienza a caminar lejos.

–Fueron órdenes de la comandante–

–¡A cuantas gatas viste!–

–¿Qué? Miyuki no les digas así–

–La besaste ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –

–Por supuesto que si eso fue en la preparatoria ¡Adonde crees que vas Momoka! –

–Bueno, es que ustedes dos parecen pasársela bien así que sobro un poco–

–No te he dicho que hemos terminado por si no te has enterado, estoy muerta–

–¿Así? Entonces ¿Quién eres tú? –

–No seas… –

–Ya lo sé aun así hay que trabajar–

–¿En qué? –

–No vas a estar encerrada toda tu vida, la prisionera es Rena no tu– Sayaka se incomoda por el comentario –Oh lo siento Sayaka pero, todo esto es la nueva tu–

–¿La nueva yo? Si aunque no podrás cantar en público tus canciones han llegado muy lejos y el próximo lanzamiento de tu primer y por ahora último disco ya tiene varios pedidos en mi plata forma de internet y hay que hacer algunos arreglos–

–¿Acaso eso no es ilegal? –

–No, porque se supone que mi compañía no está enterada–

–¿Entonces vas a explotar a un muerto? –

–Como todos los famosos muertos, aah mira– Momoka le entrega un folder

–¿Qué es esto? –

–Un momento, – Interrumpe Miyuki de nuevo– ¿de qué están hablando? –

–Estimada Watanabe, déjame decirte que tienes en tus manos… y en tu camaeehm… a la futura estrella de rock-pop de Japón–

–¿Cómo dices? –

–Pues tu chica, ahora se dedicara a cantar–

–Espera, ¿Eso significa que dejaras la policía?

–mmh–

–Y, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –

–Perdón, han pasado tantas cosas, incuso lo había olvidado–

–Así que por eso hay canciones con tu voz y un video reproduciéndose en shibuya?–

–¿Eh? –

–¡Exacto! Mientras tu dormías yo atendía el changarro, ten revísalo, para que veas que tan popular eres ahora y tu ni en cuenta–

Sayaka revisa las hojas y no da crédito a lo que leía, poco menos de medio millón de personas estaba solicitando su pre encargo por internet y el número en existencia solicitado por las tiendas reconocidas era el doble.

–¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? ¿huh?–

–No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que he hecho no lo merezco–

–No digas eso, esto eres tú, lo que vales y por lo que siempre has soñado–

–Hay alguien en prisión por mi culpa–

–Eso no es verdad, tarde o temprano darían con ella y la juzgarían de tal forma–

–Sí, pero si no hubiese perdido el tiempo hubiera llegado al fondo más rápido, sabía que algo no estaba bien en el caso y poco a poco mis sospechas resultaron ciertas, cuando me di cuenta que Rena era la presunta asesina busque mil vertientes para refutarlo porque no lo creía, sabía que esta noticia iba a destruir a Jurina y en lugar de decírselo, me calle cuando escuche como ella estaba emocionada porque ella vendría– Momoka escuchaba con atención y tomaba asiento frente a ellas que estaban de espaldas mientras los súbditos seguían haciendo cosas en una habitación contigua –Nunca la había visto así, en verdad quería creer que Rena era buena para Jurina por eso no se lo dije, después ocurrió todo esto, sentir que había perdido a Miyuki fue un dolor tan profundo que no me importaba nada, por eso puedo entender lo que Jurina siente hacia mí–

–Y por eso ¿no te defendiste ayer? –

–¿Cómo podría? –

–Aah Sayaka, me gustaría no hacerlo pero te lo dij- – Momoka ve a alguien parado en el marco de la puerta donde se encontraban y se queda sorprendida –Ricitos de oro…–

Sayaka se queda fría y Miyuki gira su cabeza rápidamente a la entrada, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿Escucho todo?

–Jurina…–

–Perdón, la puerta estaba abierta y, yo, solo…–

–Pasa, no te quedes ahí–

Miyuki la invita a pasar de lleno a donde ellas se encontraban, Sayaka evitaba verla ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Aunque no es la misma de ayer, al menos viene sobria.

–¡Ah! Miyuki–

–¿Qué sucede? –

–¿Podríamos ir con mis técnicos? – Momoka intuye que deberían estar solas, le hace gestos a Miyuki para salir de ahí con el pretexto de la invasión que estaba haciendo a una de las habitaciones de su casa para adecuarla como estudio.

Se generó un silencio tras la salida de las otras dos chicas, Sayaka permanecía sentada y miraba momentáneamente a Jurina quien no hacía nada, solo estaba parada vacilante moviendo un poco sus brazos.

–Yo/yo–

El nerviosismo era notorio en ambas, y no sabían cómo comenzar una conversación a pesar de haber sido compañeras por muchos años y un par de amigas entrañables parecían un par de tontas.

–Perdón. – Directo, honesto y puntual. Desde lo más profundo del corazón de Sayaka es lo primero que viene a su boca. Jurina ablanda sus facciones y camina hasta ella, extiende su mano hacia ella quien en un gesto nítido de sorpresa la mira y de igual forma estrecha su mano. Dicha acción hace respirar a las presentas, que espiaban a lo lejos se podría pensar que habría un poco de tregua entre las dos. –¿Cómo estás? –

–mh, mejor que tú, eso es seguro–

Jurina se sienta aun lado de ella, junta sus manos al frente que apoya sobre sus rodillas, y suspira. De pronto se siente incómodo, hace mucho tiempo que no están así de tranquilas hasta apenas ayer se pelearon como nunca antes lo hicieron y hoy, están sentadas una a lado de la otra ambas avergonzadas por todo. Sayaka aun después de todo podía percibir la inestabilidad de Jurina y que no por nada está hoy ahí.

–Jurina ¿Te sientes bien?–

–¿Eh? –

–Te ves ausente–

–¿Realmente importa dónde este? – Sayaka se siente más incómoda y Jurina de pronto se levanta y vacila con sus ojos mirando a todas partes. –No debí haber venido–

Sayaka se para rápidamente captando su atención ya que se duele un poco tambaleándose y Jurina la sostiene para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando pudo sostenerse por sí sola, la soltó de inmediato. No podía permitir que se fuera sin confirmar algo.

– ¿La más? – Jurina frunce el ceño y la mira, no hay respuesta, o quizá sí pero no la dirá.

–¿En verdad te interesa saber si la amo? – Ella la mira seriamente. –Quien me tiene aquí, la orquestadora de su brillante plan ¿Me lo pregunta? – Sayaka no dice nada más, agacha su cabeza y evita el contacto visual. Ciertamente ella tiene un alto porcentaje en la responsabilidad de que todo terminara así. –Eso creí–

–Pero Jurina, debemos resolver el caso–

–Disculpa, no debí venir–

–No te vayas, sé que hice mal, sé que lo he hecho todo mal pero tú, tu aún puedes hacer algo bien y no arrepentirte por ello de por vida–

–¡Tú no sabes realmente lo que está sucediendo! ¿Cierto? –

En un arrebato Jurina la toma por los hombros pero reconoce de inmediato la tenacidad que caracteriza a Yamamoto en esos ojos serios y profundos la cual no se intimida.

–Jurina. Sé que no es momento pero últimamente no es momento de nada y aun así las cosas no se detienen. No van a detenerse, sé que detrás de ese odio tuyo tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta.–

–¿Cuantas veces planeas enfrentarme, aun sabiendo de tu mala condición? –

–Las que sean necesarias Jurina, si Miku en verdad te importa, independientemente de si la amas o no, es su madre–

–¿Y pensaste en eso? ¿Pensaste en eso cuando planeaste tu asquerosa venganza? –

–No, como tú tampoco lo hiciste cuando entregaste a Miyuki–

Ambas chicas se miraban como si se fuera a suscitar otra pelea y nace una tenso silencio en medio de ello, pero Jurina la suelta y retrocede.

–Tienes Razón–

–¿Eh? –

–Que tienen razón, hay más de un motivo por el que estoy aquí–

–y, ¿Qué es?–

–He estado con Sakura–

–¿Qué? –

Ahora cae en la cuenta el comportamiento promiscuo ha vuelto y el aroma que percibió ayer era el de Sakura, pero ahora no sabía quién de las dos satisfacía sus más bajos instintos.

–Ella sabe cosas del pasado también, Edgar es su padre y hasta ahora ha protegido a las dos de sus sucios negocios después del incidente, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabias–

–Sí, ¿Cómo puedes estar con ella después de todo lo que ha hecho?–

–Cuando estabas en el hospital ella me contacto y fui a verla, ahí acorde quitarle los cargos si me entregaba a Miku y Rena, y lo hizo, me confeso quien era el verdadero asesino. Estaba tan confundida y enojada que lo primero que vino a mi mente era ir hacia ti y descargar mi rabia, me dijo lo del chantaje– Sayaka se encoje de hombros, fue por eso que al verla en su escritorio sintió un miedo terrible. –Al salir de su casa fui directamente a la cárcel de máxima seguridad a visitar a Edgar y él me dijo exactamente lo mismo que Sakura y lo mismo que dijo Rena en su declaración ¡es por eso que no entiendo que está sucediendo! Y ahora quiero saber ¿qué tanto de lo que se ha dicho es verdad?–

–Cálmate, es verdad. Rena lo apuñalo pero no dudo que en realidad fue para defenderse–

–Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas culpar a Sakura? Rena sigue y seguirá siendo culpable –

–Entonces, ¿Tú qué vas a hacer con Sakura?–

–Lo que debo hacer, solo eso. Y con respecto a Rena, no me ama solo me uso para llegar a lo que realmente le importaba–

–No Jurina, eso no lo sabes pero te puedo decir que a la Rena que intente chantajear le importabas, bien y pudo irse por su propia cuenta ¿no te parece? ¿Cuántas veces no la dejaste sola con Miku? –

Sayaka intenta razonar con una repentina terquedad y una nueva idea en la cabeza de Jurina ¿Cómo es posible que piense eso? Ella misma supo cuánto es que Rena la ama cuando la obligo a entrar en su sucio juego.

–Ya no importa, estuve con Sakura y ahora estoy con Sakura–

–¿En verdad quieres estar con ella después de lo que me dijo? –

–Es tu palabra contra la de ella–

–Sí, y sé que la mía no tiene ningún valor para ti ahora, pero ella es una mala mujer–

–¿Cómo dices Jurina? –

Miyuki y Momoka volvían a la habitación, viendo que las chicas hablaban un poco fuerte decidieron volver sin embargo notaban un ligero cambio, discutían pero civilizadamente.

–Que estoy con Sakura ahora–

–A ver a ver, ¿Es tu pareja? –

–Si–

–Wow el bombón de Sakura al fin tiene lo que siempre quiso–

–¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Por qué lo haces?–

Sayaka a pesar de la interrupción se sentía alarmada por esta noticia, obviamente no se siente con derecho de recriminarle algo pero Jurina no el tipo de persona que caería tan bajo además sabe por boca de Sayaka que ella le dijo ser la asesina.

–Solo lo hice, me tengo que ir–

–¿Espera, que te parece si hacemos una pequeña reunión? –

Momoka repentinamente saca otra loca idea lo cual las desconcierta pero, es Momoka no es de extrañar.

–Les recuerdo que yo estoy muerta–

–Tú no está invitada–

–Ah, gracias, ni a mi propio funeral estoy invitada–

Responde sarcásticamente volviendo a sentarse con un poco de dificultad y como si hiciera un puchero.

–¡Ah! Yo también me tengo que ir, debemos preparar tu funeral–

–Bueno que dices Ricitos–

–Si vuelves a llamarme así no vivirás para contarlo y, no creo que eso sea conveniente–

–No lo es, pero nos ayudara mucho–

–Supongo que sí, estaría bien–

–Bueno, yo me encargare de todo –

–Este bien–

Jurina camina hacia la entrada dejando a Momoka y a Sayaka mirándola, Sayaka en verdad estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo es que ocurrió esto? Además no parece feliz por ello. Ambas ven como sale Miyuki detrás de ella dejándolas solas.

–¿Una reunión? ¿Es en serio?–

–¿Y si no es así cuando veremos a Sakura? –

–¿Qué tienes entre manos? –

–Oh vamos agente, ¿me vas a decir que no te das cuenta? –

–¿De qué? –

–Que Jurina y Sakura ahora estén juntas, no es normal–

–Como tampoco es normal convivir cuando todas nos hemos dañado y mucho más ella, aunque ciertamente me gustaría verla de frente–

–¿Ves? No es tan descabellado, bajar la guardia ante Sakura nos ayudara a ver sus verdaderas intenciones y de paso nos divertimos, es una lástima que no puedas estar, pero nos veras desde el cielo–

–¡Aunch! –

–Graciosa–

–Lo digo en serio, pondré cámaras ocultas y tú vigilaras–

–¿Dónde será? –

–Acabo de adquirir una propiedad en un penhause, cuenta con todos los servicios. Un lindo sauna, restaurante, spa será como una forma de disculparme con todas ustedes y agradecerles–

–Vaya, después de todo no eres tan indiferente–

–Creo que con ustedes ya no podría serlo y contigo mucho menos–

–¿Eh? – Momoka comienza caminar a la entrada también dejándola atrás –¡oye! ¡Espera! ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¡Ey!–

–Olvídalo, si se entera Miyuki te mata–

–Q…–

Sayaka simplemente se queda parada observando como su amiga desaparecía por la entrada. Es bastante peculiar y no muy honesta pero sin ella no estaría hoy aquí. Momoka le presenta lo que sería su estudio clandestino y ha traído incluso su guitarra. Ahí pasara Momoka el tiempo que sea necesario para poder capturar a su agresor.

–¡Date prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo!–

***Funeral dos días después***

En el hermoso campo verde donde descansan los muertos, se daban cita todos los miembros de la comandancia y el departamento de asuntos internos. Todos elegantemente vestidos con su uniforme de gala. Las únicas que llevaban una vestimenta civil eran Miyuki, Sakura y Momoka, muy peculiares, Miyuki elegante y Momoka con un peculiar y fino traje con lentes oscuros.

El himno de la tierra del son tocaba una melodía y las tambores redoblan una marcha fúnebre con forme los militares quitan la bandera que cubre el féretro y comienza a descender en el hueco oscuro. Había muchos adornos florales de distintos departamentos y todos miraban como el ataúd desaparecía. La bandera, junto con la placa y sus medallas distintivas fueron entregadas al director y único familiar de Yamamoto.

El funeral marcaba el inicio de una nueva cuenta regresiva de la que solo unos pocos tenían el conocimiento. Todo estaba planeado de tal manera para que Sakura y sus allegados no sospecharan nada. El tiempo pasaba considerablemente rápido al punto de que todo se sentía en calma gracias a la reunión que preparo Momoka, ella también se en cargo de una nueva apariencia para Yamamoto tiempo después nuestra chica ruda de cabello corto ahora tenía cabello largo, obviamente falso, pero únicamente lo usaba cuando debía colarse a la comandancia.

Más tarde, aprovechando la distracción del funeral y en acuerdo con la comandante, intentando remendar su culpa se arriesgó demasiado para hacer una visita peculiar. Sayaka va a la prisión completamente disfrazada, Rena estaba aislada lejos de todas las personas, sorprendentemente el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí se había peleado con las reclusas, era en verdad agresiva y fuerte. Aunque no fue sola, Takayanagui Akane, la psicóloga le acompañaba por órdenes de la comandante bajo el argumento de visita de rigor médica mental.

Cuando llegan ven a la chica sentada en el suelo a un costado de la dura cama. Está ausente sus ojos no tienen brillo y Sayaka vacila en poder decir algo. Esta tan arrepentida y avergonzada. La psicóloga se queda un poco lejos pero no pierde detalle al comportamiento de ambas.

–Ma- maestra… Matsui– Murmura, sin embargo el silencio están crudo que parecía decirlo.

Como si su cabeza le pesara voltea hacia la voz, la reconoce pero la persona que está ahí parada parece otra, mirándola bien después de unos segundos la reconoce, ella es quien había sido su verdugo, no fue Sakura ni Jurina si no ella. Cuando hace contacto visual se ríe como si se tuviera loca, cosa que le causa escalofríos a Yamamoto.

–Supongo que…– En medio del silencio, Rena balbucea como si la misma saliva de su boca le estorbara –Estará satisfecha, agente–

–Rena yo… lo siento en verdad lo-… –

–¿Lo sientes? – Se levanta como si todo su cuerpo se negara a abandonar el piso y mordiéndose las uñas camina hasta los barrotes de acero arrastrando los pies. Se miraron momentáneamente pero en un movimiento rápido los largos brazos de Rena alcanzaron su humanidad directos al cuello –¿Lo sientes? – seguía preguntándose con una calma aterradora mientras sonreía desquiciadamente y apretaba con fuerza, extrañamente Sayaka no podía contra las sorpresivas manos fuertes de Rena. Entre abriendo sus ojos y con dificultada Rena la miraba como una serpiente moviendo únicamente su cabeza calculando una mordida letal, Sayaka resistía pero sentía como le faltaba cada vez más el oxígeno.

La doctora se alarma y corre por el guardia que está en la entrada, el cual atiende inmediatamente al llamado.

–¡HEY! – Grita conforme se acercaba en su auxilio quitándole las manos del cuello. Tosiendo y tomando su garganta con su mano trata de recuperar el oxígeno y da algunos pasos hacia atrás cuando al final fue liberada. –¿Está usted bien? Esta mujer está loca–

–No, – Tocia aun Sayaka, – no está loca, me lo merecía–

–Será mejor que salgan de aquí ella es muy inestable–

–No, espere un poco,– Sorprendida y más repuesta aun sobando su garganta da una última mirada a Rena quien se encontraba de nuevo al pie de la cama sosteniendo sus rodillas entre sus brazos y se mecía como una autentica loca.

–Está bien, solo no se acerque demasiado–

–S..si– Sayaka viendo como el guardia se va, toma valor de nuevo –Maestra Matsui, pedirle perdón no arregla nada, pero le juro que voy a ayudarla a usted ya Miku– Rena se inquieta y cambia su aspecto al escuchar el nombre de su hija. La mirada que le lanza ahora es sumisa.

–¿Miku? ¿Dónde esta Miku? –

–Los padres de…esta fuera del país, pero juro que te ayudare, puede que tarde pero lo haré–

Rena le da la espalda y vuelve a su comportamiento demente ahora subiéndose a su cama y recargándose en la pared. Ya no dice nada más y parece ignorarlas.

Akane y Sayaka se miran una a la otra y deciden salir de ahí, dentro del auto incognito ambas están sorprendidas de lo que vieron. Sayaka por que la conoce no da crédito a su deterioro mental y Akane desde un punto de vista clínico ya hace su reporte mental.

–Yamamoto–

–Dime–

–¿Por qué quieres ayudarla? –

–Bueno, ella, ella está ahí por culpa mía–

–Culpa suya, tengo entendido que es la famosa asesina fugitiva del caso más importante de esta institución ¿Cómo puede tener culpa en ello?–

–¿Podemos hablar de ello? –

–¿Sera una sesión? ¿Creí que no quería volver a tener una sesión conmigo?–

–Por favor–

–Está bien adelante, la escucho–

Sayaka explica lo sucedido hace un momento y todo lo que hizo, el porqué de su interés de que ella la ayudara entre otras cosas.

–¿Qué fue lo que observo doctora? –

–Mmh, no mucho. Pero definitivamente la acusada pasa por un shock emocional muy fuerte, ansiedad, depresión fueron algunos de los síntomas que pude ver. Pero ahora que se lo que ocurre, no me sorprende, en el interrogatorio con la agente Juria no mintió en lo absoluto–

–¿Estuvo presente en el interrogatorio? Así es y esta mujer al ver a Jurina se veía en verdad como si se rindiera ante ella–

–¿Cómo si se rindiera? –

–Sí, no pretendía defenderse más, solo dijo la verdad y se le veía resignada–

–Hoy no parecía ser ella, estaba ausente y desquiciada–

–En verdad le interesa ¿cierto? –

–Necesitaba verla, necesitaba disculparme con ella pero creo que no logre nada–

–Se equivoca, ella al menos sabe que no esta sola–

–¿Tú crees? –

–Si–

Rena había caído en un estado de locura provocado por una desesperación a la que debía resignarse, debía aceptar su realidad en la que nunca más podrá salir de ahí, nunca más podrá ver a su hija y nunca más podrá ver a la cara de nuevo a Jurina.

*** seis meses después***

El tiempo corría para todas, el tema de Rena Matsui era un taboo y nadie hablaba de ello. Todas llevaba una relación "estable con Sakura" haciéndole creer que todo estaba olvidado y perdonado, con Yamamoto muerta más confianza sentía. Sin embargo. Sayaka de entre las penumbras, Miyuki, Momoka y la misma Jurina trabajaban arduamente en las pruebas que usarían para hacerla pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

Al morir Sayaka, Lola se negó a cooperar y de una u otra forma logran extraditarla a España, el caso inexistente se complicaba cada vez más para todas. Pero las investigaciones seguían avanzando. Las pruebas más vitales habían entregado a la fiscalía y aun que se inculpara al agente caído, no iban a dejar que quedara impune.

***Laboratorio***

Ahí se encontraban el agente inactivo con su impecable y bella forense, Miyuki. A falta de su computador tomaba prestado el computador personal de la forense mientras Miyuki analizaba con mucho escrutinio algo.

–Esto debería ser suficiente–

En voz alta Sayaka deja salir sus pensamientos en forma de suspiro llamando la atención de Miyuki.

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Ah, bueno reviso la información que le di a la comandante, en estos momentos están en junta en la fiscalía ella y Jurina presentando esto–

–¿Crees que la dejen en libertad? –

–No, definitivamente no, pero por manos podremos apelar a una nueva sentencia–

–A vaya, son evidencias de los negocios del hermano de Jurina pero faltan muchas cosas–

–Los sé, solo Lola podría ayudar pero se niega a cooperar, ¡ah! mira estas fotos que robe de las cámaras de seguridad del archivo muerto del departamento donde vivía con Rena–

– ¿Lo visitaba alguien? –

–Y siempre cubría su rostro–

–Ahora que mencionas eso, en los resultados de los análisis hay algo que no comprendo, la presencia apenas perceptible de oleandrina–

–¿Y eso que? –

–En todas las pruebas aparece siempre, incluso deduje que era acumulación de algún residuo de la fabricación de lo que consumía pero ahora no estoy tan segura, no hay drogas que la contengan–

–¿Y por qué dudas ahora? –

–Un cuerpo no se convulsiona por un par de laceraciones, – Sayaka amplía sus ojos. –y mucho menos por la cantidad de droga que llevaba encima en ese momento. –

–¿Qué estas suponiendo? –

–Nada, yo nunca supongo pero, en la declaración de Rena Matsui eso me llamo la atención–

–Pues sería bueno que iniciaras a practicarlo, la otra vez lo hiciste muy bien–

–No estoy segura de nada y no puedo especular–

–Oh vamos, hare lo que quieras pero solo trata de dirigir ese agudo instinto investigador y esa sexy inteligencia y céntrala en esto, por favor–

–¿Lo que quiera? –

Pregunta ella alzando la ceja, es interesante la propuesta y conociendo a Yamamoto y su deleite por avergonzarla no dejara pasar esta valiosa propuesta.

–Lo que quieras–

–Está bien, acepto–

–Te escucho–

Sayaka deja el mouse y se recarga de lleno en el respaldo del asiento de Miyuki recargándose completamente mirando el techo conforme escuchaba.

–Bueno, hay ciertas sustancias que son imperceptibles y mayoritariamente son de origen botánico, sustancias usadas para asesinar sin ser –

–Espera un momento, – La agente vuelve al computador – mira,– Girando la volita giratoria del mause llegaba hasta los resultados de rigor pero excedían el numero común. –Según sus exámenes médicos él recurría frecuentemente a ellos por…. Según esto es–

–Síndromes cardiacos, – Le Miyuki interpretando el reporte médico –interesante. Deberíamos preguntarle a Jurina o a los padres de Jurina si el padecía del corazón–

–¿Y qué sucedería si no? –

–Pues ya que estamos en la hora de complacencias y suposiciones–

–Gracias, que amable–

–Te costara caro, bueno se de algunos venenos que suministrados gradualmente hacen daño a corto plazo y de ser así expuesto a grandes cantidades de diferentes drogas pudieran haber causado un colapso justo en ese momento. El hermano de Jurina llevaba días drogándose y alterado por lo que había hecho Rena supongo que su taza metabólica estaba al 100% eso pudo haberlo generado.–

–Wowo, si entiendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo. ¿Al hermano de Jurina lo estaban envenenando? –

–No lo sé y sin una muestra fresca será imposible saberlo a menos que encontremos a quien sale y entra todos los días de ese departamento, ya que es el único sospechoso–

–Rayos–

Sayaka se recarga sin esperanzas en el respaldo nuevamente como antes lo hizo contemplando el techo pero su vista es bloqueada por la misma Miyuki.

–Creo que merezco un incentivo por esto.– Miyuki la acorrala poniendo sus manos sobre las recargaderas de los codos mirándola seductoramente acercándose cada vez más y más al rostro del agente.

–Ah, ¿Qué haces? –

–¿Qué crees tú?–

–¡Oh! –

Yamamoto voltea rápidamente hacia la puerta pero Miyuki solo mira con sus ojos hacia la misma dirección y sin pena roba un beso de su mejilla a la otra avergonzada agente y camina hasta el otro extremo de la oficina.

–Disculpe, ¡oh… lo siento!– El agente parado en la puerta estaba en verdad avergonzada.

–Fukushi, ¿qué ocurre?–

–La comandante Sae la busca, yo, yo, yo–

–¿Usted? –

–No, nada, co- con permiso–

Sayaka mira hacia la puerta y después mira en dirección a Miyuki quien le guiñe el ojo y le manda un descarado beso al viento. Obviamente se avergüenza y se pone de pie yendo hacia la puerta.

–Te veo más tarde–

–Claro–

De alguna forma, ellas dos creen en Rena y no ven las cosas de la forma en que las ven los demás cegados por el dolor del asesinato de un familiar, pero también creen que aún hay un poco de bondad en Jurina, su hermano definitivamente era el delincuente más buscado y en algo debía servir su muerte.

***Oficina de la comandante Sae***

–¿Me mandó llamar? –

–Sí, pasa–

–Dígame, la escucho–

–Solo quiero informarle que la testigo Ogasawara Mayu ha sido exonerada y librada de todo cargo nuestro agentes Fukushi y Kitagawa la han llevado a donde ha pedido–

–Oh, es bueno–

–Sí, lo es fue de gran ayuda mmh, –

–Si comandante–

–La junta de hoy fue muy favorable, el saso esta reabierto–

–¿En verdad? –

–Sí, aunque ahora el hermano de Jurina es el culpable, las pruebas a favor de Rena no son suficiente, sigue siendo una asesina–

–Lo sé, pero hay una vertiente–

–¿Cuál? –

–Vea por usted misma– Yamamoto le muestra su memoria y la comandante la observa detenidamente, ciertamente Sayaka se dejó llevar por el odio en el cual ella misma formo parte al ocultarle la verdad sobre el secuestro así que no puede recriminarle mucho. Toma la USB y la conecta en su computador revisando inmediatamente los archivos y se sorprende por lo que ve, es inaudito. –Miyuki también encuentra anomalías en muchos análisis y cree que estas visitas al médico y exámenes médicos de rigor son sospechosos–

–¿Qué exámenes médicos? –

–Estos, él se revisaba constantemente, esta es un testimonio que fue anulado durante el juicio según tengo entendido–

–No comprendo, el agente Matsui fue uno de los agentes más sanos que conocí–

–¿Está usted segura? –

–Sí, no comprendo la necesidad de tanta revisión–

–Según Miyuki hay anomalías en su presión, además, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que podrían estar ligados a un posible envenenamiento prolongado–

–Vaya, yo no puedo meterme mucho en esto, pero creo que ahora tienen la razón, veremos que se puede hacer, por lo pronto el caso esta reabierto–

–Sí, eso sin duda es algo bueno ¿Dónde está Jurina?–

–No lo sé, salió molesta de la junta debido a la culpabilidad de su hermano, la han relevado del caso–

–¿Qué? –

–Pero no se preocupe, el agente Kitagawa está al frente ya que ninguna de ustedes dos puede–

–Oh, bueno gracias, yo me retiro–

–Adelante–

Sayaka sale de la oficina de la comandante pensando a donde se pudo a ver ido Jurina, quizá a su departamento o con sus padres ya que se había enterado que estaban de vuelta, o a su propia casa. Piensa que lo mejor es darle un tiempo y dejarla tranquila.

**Seis meses más**

Cumpliéndose ya un año y con el caso reabierto, después de la búsqueda incesante de más pruebas se habían jugado todas las cartas por debajo del agua, la vida de Jurina era como una bomba de tiempo, fingir que no pasaba nada a lado de Miyawaki era un infierno, era doloroso e inhumano. Ofreciendo quitar por completo los cargos sobre el agente Lola a su padre en España a cambio de la información que ella sabe la hacen volver y es interrogada de inmediato a pocos días del nuevo juicio.

**Sala Interrogatorio**

Jurina entra a la sala, seguida por la comándate Sae, coloca algunas cosas sobre la mesa y Lola sigue su caminar notándola muy diferente a la primera vez que la interrogo.

–Hola de nuevo Agente–

Lola permanecía en silencio, estaba ahí a fuerzas obligada por su padre. Jurina perdía la paciencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero no está sola en el interrogatorio Sae le acompañaba de lo contrario ya hubiera hecho un desastre por ese simple mal gesto arrogante de Lola. Tenían un as bajo la manga pero esperarían el momento perfecto para usarlo, arriesgando todo.

Afuera observaban el director y el comisario de España, la psicóloga, el agente en turno Kitagawa y Miyuki, nadie más.

***Interrogatorio***

–Parece que no quieres hablar–

–Bien –Sae siente el ambiente tenso y percibe la inestabilidad de Jurina – Tenemos pruebas contundentes de que Miyawaki Sakura era muy allegada suya–

Sae muestra las primeras imágenes de ella en diferentes sitios de la ciudad de España e incluso en Japón. Captando la atención también de Jurina, quien sabe que esas pruebas fueron entregadas por Yamamoto, las cosas entre ella y la otra agente aun no eran del todo buenas pero habían avanzado mucho en su convivencia.

–¿Y cree que eso es suficiente? –

–Debería–

Sae pone más fotografías pero ahora son antiguas sobre la mesa donde se le ve a ella y a Miyawaki juntas en aquellos días que también el hermano de Jurina estaba con Rena, de hecho una donde esta los cuatro. Hay algunas donde entran juntas al callejón que tanto vigilaban.

–¿De dónde saco usted eso? –

–Como veras, tenemos contactos externos que están dispuestos a colaborar a cambio de muchas cosas–

–Carlos…– Murmura entre dientes –¿Quieren culparme junto con Sakura de aquel asesinato? –

–Que inteligente – Jurina por fin entra en el interrogatorio– ¿Cómo sabes que te implicaríamos en eso? –

–¿Y en que más va a ser? ¿No pueden culparme por el secuestro ya que nunca lo tomaron como tal. A demás la condición para hablar era que estuvieran ambas a gentes y desgraciadamente solo hay un- – La puerta se abre dejando muda al agente Lola la misma Yamamoto Sayaka entraba por la puerta, con una aspecto diferente pero definitivamente era ella. –¿Tu?¡Tu estas muerta! –

–Solo para algunos.– Responde sonriente tomando el control del interrogatorio. Hay tantas sosas por las cuales está deseosa por preguntar. Mientras Jurina regresa al rincón cruzada de brazos recargándose en la pared.

–Agentes, la interrogada es toda suya–

Sae sale de la sala y va directo a la cabina, dejara esto en manos de ellas com lo había pedido antes Lola.

–¿Cómo es posible? –

–¿Por qué, te sorprende? –

–Sakura…- –

–¡Ah~! Entonces si sabes algo y si mis cuentas no me fallan somos las dos agentes que pedias ¿Cómo sabes de mi muerte?–

–Sakura, la vi en el aeropuerto antes de irme y me conto lo que sucedió, dijo que todo estaba bajo control– En su sorpresa olvida sus votos de silencio, ver a Yamamoto con vida cambia mucho las cosas –¡Pero mintió de nuevo mintió! – Caen la cuenta de lo que ha dicho y repentinamente guarda silencio, mira hacia la ventana que parece un espejo con un poco de temor, sabe que su padre está ahí y está en serios problemas por confiar en Sakura –¡Este bien! Está bien hablare–

–Te escuchamos–

–Hace varios Años yo tenía una relación con Sakura y me deslumbro con todo lo que poseía, cuando supe quién era su padre me rendí ante él, su poder y su hija. Solo recuerdo que ella envidiaba a Matsui Rena porque aunque no tenía mucho más que ella su padre le prestaba más atención, la mando estudiar lejos mientras a Rena la mantuvo a su lado. Volvía ocasionalmente y cuando radico por un tiempo en España ya no era la misma Sakura y comenzó a mostrar interés por Touru al enterarse que él y Rena eran pareja y que iban a tener un bebe. Ella veía como su padre estaba loco por Rena y Touru Matsui comenzó a deteriorarse paulatinamente–

**Cabina**

Miyuki abre sus ojos lo más grande que puede y recuerda los informes médicos que refuto antes el juez en el juicio. Abre el micrófono sin autorización y le habla a Sayaka.

–Sayaka–

–¿Doctora? –

–Los informes médicos–

–Oh, es verdad, antes en el juicio se presentó un prueba de informes médicos ¿Por qué Touru Matsui recurría al médico dos veces en el mes–

–Porque estaba Muriendo–

–¿Qué? –

Jurina desenreda sus brazos exaltándose y va hacia la mesa recargándose con los puños sobre ella.

–¿De qué forma? –

–De la misma forma en la que me dijo que se había encargado de ti Yamamoto–

–¿Sabías que iba a matarme? ¿Por qué?–

–Tu sabes bien porque, solo sé que todo lo cercano a Rena lo repudiaba y lo envidiaba al mismo tiempo–

***cabina***

Miyuki desde la cabina por segunda vez cae en cuenta de algo que había omitido, y sale corriendo de ahí rumbo a su laboratorio dejando detrás miradas de incomprensión.

**Interrogatorio**

–Al final fallo–

–Si se entera de lo que has dicho ella va a matarte ¿lo sabes? –

–Ya no importa lo que pueda pasarme, todos perdemos algo o, ¿me equivoco agente Matsui? –

–¿Por qué no dijiste esto antes? –

–¿Serviría de algo? –

–¡De mucho idiota! Hay una persona encerrada y estará ahí el tiempo que le quede de vida –

–Parece que a pesar de todo le importa, ¿Ya la perdono? –

–Eso a ti no te importa–

–Claro, no me importa. Pero sigue siendo una asesina. Qué no se te olvide–

Jurina, dándole la razón a sus palabras, quita sus manos de la mesa y evita el contacto visual con ella. Solo vuelve a cruzar sus brazos y pregunta firme pero con serenidad.

–¿Sabes lo que sucedió? –

–Que si lo sé, yo misma me encargaba de que Touru pagara sus deudas Sakura le daba una dosis diaria de algo que lo desestabilizaba. Cuando Touru la mando al hospital desesperado porque sabía lo que se le venía encima tomo la decisión de salvar a una y perder a la otra –

–Eso….no–

–Tu hermano era un cobarde, de ahí en más no sé qué hizo con Rena en el hospital, solo sé que Sakura era la más feliz–

No tardando ni diez minutos Miyuki está de vuelta y entra sin autorización a la sala de interrogatorio interrumpiendo y haciendo que todos voltearan a hacia ella.

–¡Sayaka! –

–¿Miyuki? ¿Qué haces? –

– ¡Oleandrina! –

–¿Qué? –

–¡Oleandriana! –

–¿Podrías explicarte?–

– La sustancia que aparece en dosis apenas perceptibles es la misma que apareció en los análisis que te hicieron el día que te dio un paro cardiaco, esta sustancia crea deficiencias cardiacas y en una dosis concentrada es letal, tuviste mucha suerte–

–Podemos probar que era se le suministraba esa sustancia en dosis pequeñas y que intento matarme–

–¡Es verdad! Ese día yo la vi en el hospital, fue el mismo día que me devolvió a Miku y ella llevaba unas flores–

–Adelfas– Dice Lola

–¿Adelfas? –

–Mamá solía plantarlas junto con su madre, era una flor muy importante para ambas pero muy letal también–

–¿Por qué llevaría flores? –

–Me sorprende que no lo sepan agentes, un asesino siempre deja un rastro y a Miyawaki siempre le ha gustado dejar un pista ya que se cree lo suficientemente buena como para que lo descifren. Ustedes dos cayeron en su juego, se bulo de ustedes y las llevo al límite poniéndolas una en contra de la otra ¿O me equivoco? Así es ella, si no puede quedárselo lo desaparece–

Sayaka y Jurina se voltean a mirar una a la otra y después con su ceño fruncido miran al agente Lola,

–¿Por qué Sayaka? –

–Desde que llegaron a España representaba un peligro, pero todo iba bien hasta que metió sus narices en el caso, sabía demasiado, y por eso la inculpamos en aquel asesinato – El rostro de Sayaka cambia por completo –Ahora entiendo por qué fingir la muerta, no la hubiese intentado matar en el hospital si no le hubiera dicho que ella Mato a Touru. –

–¿Quién mato al recluso? –

–Buscamos a alguien de tu complexión, si agente, yo robe su arma de la sala de tiro–

Sayaka siente como una llama se le enciende por dentro pero de igual forma ya no importa, guarda la compostura y no flaquea en su profesionalidad.

–¿Cómo podemos probar que era ella quien entraba y salía de la casa de los Matsui?–

–Yo tengo lo que necesitan, lo que ella me ordeno desaparecer y no lo hice–

–¿Entonces tenemos un trato?, nos entregas las pruebas, firmas tu testimonio, te presentas en el juicio y por ningún motivo menciones que Yamamoto está viva aun. Te otorgaremos tu libertad libre de cargos penales. Por ahora no puedes salir de la ciudad mucho menos del País ¿Entiendes? –

–Si–

–Por nuestra parte, tú nunca estuviste aquí–

**Afuera**

El interrogatorio termina y ahora tiene todas las pruebas que necesitaban, las cuales son llevadas de inmediato a la fiscalía. Al siguiente día, el agente Kitagawa se prepara y estudia el caso a fondo instruida por las otras dos agentes, solo les quedaban 12 horas para el próximo Juicio interno.

**Día del segundo juicio***

Jurina no era la misma, nadie eran los mismos y después de un largo tiempo por fin todos están presentes de nuevo, los padres de Jurina sin la pequeña, le han formado un hogar en el extranjero y volvieron sin ella solo por el citatorio. De nueva cuenta era una sala pequeña, se encontraban todas las autoridades competentes, el Director, Miyuki y Sayaka con su impecable disfraz entre la poca audiencia. Pronto Rena llega a la sala esposada de los pies y de las manos con traje color naranja. Jurina no es capaz de verla ni un solo momento. Su caminar era como el de un muerto demacrado y sin fuerza.

Fiscal: –Nos hemos reunido el día de hoy aquí, en consecuencia de la apelación al caso del asesinato del oficial agente investigador Touru Matsui, a quien también se le ha abierto una carpeta de investigación debido pruebas contundentes de una doble vida fuera de los estatus legales con los que fue enviado a España. Tenemos presente a la señorita y presunta culpable de dicho asesinato ya que, con dichas pruebas se modifica la condena. – Inmediatamente se escuchan los murmuros de los presentes y el más sorprendido fue el padre de Jurina a quien ve fuera del estrado. –Silencio, las pruebas fueron analizadas detenidamente y al ser un caso, ustedes saben confidencial, se ha decidido que fuera así, a puerta cerrada. Tiene la palabra el agente Kitagawa Ryouha, quien en la imposibilidad de llevar el caso dado a la acusación de corrupción y al deceso de uno de los agentes, el agente en turno ha sido relevado. Adelante si es tan amable agente. –

El padre de Jurina estaba furioso pero ante las pruebas no se podía hacer nada, todos eran culpables y descubrir la clase de persona que era su hijo es un duro golpe para ambos, aun así. Lo habían asesinado y no permitirá que nadie se vaya sin pagar su culpa.

Fiscal –En acuerdo con las pruebas presentadas y el largo debate entre todas las autoridades competentes. Se gira orden de aprensión hacia la ciudadana Miyawaki Sakura– Rena despierta de su trance en el que había estado metida, cambiándolo por un rostro sorprendido y boquiabierto viendo el alboroto en la sala ¿Cómo es posible? – ¡Orden! A quien se le imputa el delito de asesinato pre demeritado y asesino intelectual por envenenamiento de agente Touru Matsui. Sin embargo, debido a los hechos antes presentados la Señorita Rena Matsui recibirá una nueva condena a la anterior ya que sigue siendo la asesina en el acto aplicándosele la ley de la legitima defensa y condicionando su libertad si, solo si, la familia a aquí presente le otorga el perdón debido a que ella será trasladad- –

–¡JAMÁS!– Grita desde el pequeño estrado el Papa de Jurina interrumpiendo, mientras la madre de Jurina no dejaba de verla a ella y de ver a Rena, en su interior sabía lo que es estuvo pasando todo este tiempo entre ambas.

Jurina estaba desesperada, no era lo que esperaban y aun después de todo el tiempo que pasó, no sabe cómo pagar el daño hecho, de hecho si lo sabe, pero ella no puede otorgar el perdón directo deben ser sus padres y evidentemente no lo harán. Rena sigue siendo culpable. En un lenguaje burdo, Rena solo le dio la estocada a su triste destino.

Se le veía mal a la agente, no tenía voz ni voto en el caso así que harta de escuchar la burocracia de la fiscalía sale de ahí más que molesta. Pero su padre y su madre le persiguen. En medio pasillo, su padre la toma de brazo y la jala agresivamente.

–¡Que te sucede Jurina! –

–NADA–

–¿Nada? Mírate, no pareces la profesional que dices ser, desde que volvimos del viaje te comporta como si no supieras cuál es tu lugar ¿Por qué no estas encargada del caso?–

–¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Cuál es mi lugar según tu Papá? –

–¡Tu lugar es allá adentro viendo de frente a la asesina de tu hermano!–

–¡Pues no puedo! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS!–

–¡PERO QUE DICES! ¡LO PROMETISTE, PROMETISTE QUE DEFENDERIAS LA MEMORIA DE TU HERMANO! –

–¡ERA UN DELINCUENTE! ¡Por eso fui- – Papá suelta un cachetada, Sayaka y Miyuki salieron de la sala para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo encontrándose con eso. –¿No lo entiendes? –

–Pero aun así, no deja de ser tu hermano ni mi hijo–

–Tu hijo la maltrataba, tu hijo la golpeaba ¡COMO LO HAZ HECHO AHORA TU CONMIGO! ¿Debe pagar la madre de Miku por ello? –

–¡No metas a Miku en esto! –

–¡Es su madre! –

–¿POR QUE DEFIENDES TANTO A ESA MUJERZUELA–

–¡NO ES UNA MUJERZUELA! –

–¡JURNA! No me digas que… tu–

El rostro de Jurina era tan claro como el agua, sus emociones nuevamente estaban a flote y el no poder ver de frente a sus padres hace que salga huyendo de ahí.

–¡Jurina Regresa!–

No hay más dudas para la madre de Jurina, pero es una completa sorpresa para su padre, quien está furioso por ver como su hija no es capaz de hacer bien lo que lleva años haciendo como su trabajo. Jurina camina hasta donde había diferentes habitaciones en la fiscalía, e ingresa a una vacía sin autorización.

Sayaka va de tras de ella seguida de Miyuki, eso fue de verdad difícil y lo vio todo y comprende lo que hay en el corazón de ambas. Sus acciones en el pasado siguen causando estragos y aun no puede perdonárselo además. Si hay alguien arrepentido por todo, ese alguien es la misma agente Yamamoto.

–¡Jurina! –

–Déjame sola–

Alterada, se oculta en una habitación vacía intentando cerrar la puerta pero Sayaka logra interponer el pie y entrar detrás de ella.

–No puedo hacer eso–

–¡DIJE QUE ME DEJES SOLA! –

En la confusión de sus sentimientos y emociones la empuja hacia la puerta chocando con ella y cerrándola por el impacto, pero Sayaka no se intimida y solo regresa a Jurina para forcejear un poco y arrodillarse en el piso mientras escuchaba con el alma rota a Jurina fuera de sí.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo fue que…? No entiendo nada ¿Por qué TENIA QUE SER ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE ENMORARME DE ELLA? ¡POR QUE! Porque…–

Ya no podía más, a llanto abierto Jurina por fin deja de hacerse la fuerte y desconsoladamente grita y llora, tomaba bocanadas de oxigeno que le hacía falta. Aun forcejeando débilmente Sayaka solo la abraza con todas sus fuerzas y permanece con ella recibiendo esas lagrimas que mojaban su chaqueta; nuca la había visto así, su llanto era desgarrador. Miyuki entra pero al ver la escena, vuelve a cerrar la puerta y prefiere dejarlas solas aguardando afuera.

Su cuerpo temblaba y también se aferraba a Sayaka, después de un tiempo prolongado su llanto parecía calmarse poco apoco pero aún era incierto su sentir. No estaba previsto, pero había algo cierto en todo esto. Era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano y al parecer debía ser así.

Reponiéndose aun con lágrimas escapándose por sus ojos se para y limpia su cara con sus manos intentando volver en sí.

–Gracias, lo necesitaba–

–No me lo agradezcas, – Ella también se para y se pone a la par con Jurina – Sabes que en verdad te quiero y me duele todo esto que está sucediendo. Por favor perdóname–

–Ya lo hice Sayaka, soy yo quien no puede perdonarse. Todo este tiempo fui egoísta e irresponsable, te lastime a ti, a Miyuki, a Miku y peor aún, no puedo enfrentar a mis padres–

–¿Aun la amas, ¿cierto? –

Formándose un silencio diferente a otras veces, los ojos cristalinos y nítidos la miran, refleja en ellos su alma desnuda y como junto a sus lágrimas silenciosas que aun escapaban junto a su lucha por qué no lo hicieran le responde como si no supiera que hacer con ello.

–Con toda mi maldita alma–

–Entonces ayúdala–

–No puedo ayudarla–

–¿Por qué? –

–Mi padre me hizo prometérselo, y yo lo jure, jure destruir al culpable sin importar las circunstancias, y creo que he cumplido–

–Pero la amas y solo tú puedes conseguir el perdón conseguir pero lo más importante es que ella sepa que Tú la has perdonado. Jurina, yo no sabía nada del amor pero comprendí que lo es todo y lo es nada. Cuando creí que Miyuki estaba muerta quería morirme también. Sí, el amor nos hace egoístas, ciegos e irracionales pero también nos convierte en seres extremadamente vulnerables. Por amor reímos, por amor lloramos, mentimos e incluso odiamos y traicionamos. Quizá mis palabras son vacías pero no estoy sola, – Miyuki detrás de la puerta escuchaba las palabras de Yamamoto y su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Sonríe y decide entrar y al hacerlo tanto Jurina como Sayaka voltean y una de ellas sonríe en medio de su tristeza. – Yo la tengo a ella– Extendiendo su mano Miyuki llega a ella y entrelazan sus dedos.

–Tú tampoco estas sola Jurina–

Miyuki entra en la conversación y trata de darle ánimos, sin embargo parecen no funcionar. Dando un gran suspiro y aparentemente repuesta la mira y se alegra por ellas, al fin juntas después de todo.

–Gracias pero, yo no la he perdonado y, no puedo hacer nada por ella–

Finalmente sale de esa habitación siendo interceptada por Sae quien la pone al tanto delo que ha sucedido y caminan en el acto. Dejando a las dos chicas con una mueca triste en sus labios.

Atravesando uno de los pasillos se cruzan frente a frente, Jurina y Rena. Solo sus ojos se conectan pero no ocurre nada más. La llevan esposada y a la salida del edificio lo que indica que el Juicio termino hace ya un tiempo.

–¿A dónde la llevan? –

–De regreso al reclusorio, los presentes en la declaración tomaron esa decisión unánime, pero no es todo, permanecerá ahí 24 horas. Después de eso, será trasferida a un manicomio de máxima seguridad –

–¡Manicomio! – Jurina se para en seco.

–Lo siento Jurina,– Sae toma su hombro – Te aseguro que no saldrá de ahí nunca, además, casi mata a tres reclusas que querían golpearla, las dejo gravemente heridas y en su celda parecía estar en otro sitio nadie podía entablar comunicación con ella y tomaron esa decisión–

–Pero ella no está demente–

–Tal vez no, pero esa fue la nueva sentencia que no escuchaste–

Jurina se queda helada parada en medio del pasillo, ciertamente Rena tiene culpa, pero no la que le imputan. SI ha demostrado demencia no es porque este enferma si no por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. La cárcel es un lugar de miedo y hay que sobrevivir a como de lugar.

Impactada por la noticia es como la encuentran las chicas de nueva cuenta, se perdieron el veredicto por seguirla. Y la felicidad que vieron en el rostro de su padre después de reingresar a la sala de la fiscalía les hacía saber que Rena no había perdido la condena y que había algo más.

–¿Jurina? –

–¿Qué paso? –

–Sayaka–

–¿Si? –

–¿Puedes decirle a Momoka que necesito verla? –

–No es necesario, está en mi casa –Afirma Miyuki –ha estado ahí con los preparativos del disco de Sayanee–

–¿Las puedo ver allá entonces? –

–Sí claro pero, ¿Qué ocurre? –

–¿Vieron a mis padres? –

–Ellos se fueron ya–

–Más tarde le explico, solo iré a casa y estaré con ustedes–

Las chicas ven de nuevo como Jurina sale de ahí apurada, ¿Qué está pensando? No lo saben pero ella va directo a la casa de sus padres, ya deben de haber llegado y no está muy lejos.

Al llegar ve el coche en la entrada, se queda dentro del auto y toma un respiro profundo. A estado en medio de tiroteos, encerrada en cuartos son salida y sin oxígeno, recatando personas en desastres naturales, ha sido el escudo para incontables civiles, siempre viendo a la muerte a la cara todos los días y hoy, con el miedo más profundo que perder la vida, con sus ojos serios y profundos los cuales no se atrevían ni a parpadear para no perder el enfoque, sale de auto a enfrentar un sentimiento nuevo para ella.

Mama se encontraba en la cocina y papa en la sala viendo el televisor regocijándose de al fin cobrar venganza por el asesinato de su hijo.

–Jurina, hija estas de vuelta–

Mama la mira recargada en el marco de la puerta y va a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, pero papá al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente va a la cocina también.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

Jurina gira para verlo y mamá pone cara de angustia, ambos son idénticos, su temperamento recio y obstinado auguraba aires de una nueva discusión.

–No voy a permitir que Rena vaya a un manicomio–

–¿Y que piensas hacer? –

–Primeramente, – Jurina lleva las rodillas al piso mientras mamá cubre su boca. –Pedir por favor otórguenle el perdón.– Dice ella llevando su frente al piso.

Se forma un silencio que disfraza una cólera en la humanidad del padre de Jurina el cual rechina los dientes pero guarda la calma.

–¿Qué harás si no lo obtiene? –

Al no escuchar una respuesta favorable Jurina se reincorpora con el rostro más serio que antes, sorprendiendo al mismo padre. Nunca habían visto esa expresión en ella.

–Entonces, hare lo que sea necesario–

–¿Tanto te importa ella?

–Tanto, la amo–

–¡QUE! –

–Ya lo dije–

–¡No puedes amar a una mujer y mucho menos a la asesina de tu hermano!–

–Jurina…– Mama se volvía a llevar las manos a la boca, pero reconoce en ella un valor único.

–Óyeme bien Matsui Jurina; si te atreves a cometer alguna locura considérate fuera de esta familia–

–¿Pero qué dices? –

–¡Cállate mujer! –

–Bien, con permiso–

–¿A dónde vas? ¡JURINA! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! –

Ella ya no da ninguna respuesta, solo camina hasta la entrada de la casa, sale de ella y sube a su auto para ir a casa de Miyuki.

–Bien, a que debemos esta linda reunión, Ri-...Jurina–

–Seré directa, a Matsui Rena la trasladaran en menos de 24 horas a un manicomio de alta seguridad, no es cualquier manicomio el de la prisión–

–A vaya–

Momoka se sorprende al igual que las otras dos chicas quienes se miran unas a las otras y miran finalmente a Jurina que no parece dudar y su aspecto es muy serio.

–Ella no puede ir al manicomio–

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? –

–Si tus padres no otorgan el perdón no habrá más alternativa que eso–

Dando una mira rápida a todas arquea su cuerpo sorprendiéndolas, implora con esa reverencia ante ellas.

–Por favor, ayúdenme a ayudarla a escapar–

–¡QUE! –

Las chicas insonoramente reaccionen de inmediato, es la idea más descabellada de todas, y bien saben que es uno de los delitos más grandes.

–Creo que la que debe de ir al manicomio es otra–

–¡Momoka! –

–Es una fuga, no es tan sencillo–

–Yo te ayudare– Sayaka firme en su convicción y en deuda con ambas está dispuesta a ayudar.

–Yo también– Miyuki no se quiere quedar a otras y ofrece su ayuda incondicional.

Momoka viendo como sus amigas no vacilan ante ello, no le queda más remedio que volver a apoyarlas. Al menos todas están de acuerdo esta vez.

–AAH~ Está bien, está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer? –

–Por favor, necesito emboscar la camioneta en la que la trasladaran, será peligroso y deberá ser rápido y sin bajas–

–Ósea que solo necesitamos descontrolar el operativo–

–Así es–

–Entonces Ricitos, ocupas al menos un par de vehículos sin placas con hombres armados pero que no causen ningún daño supongo que también incluye un avión privado ¿A dónde? –

–La enviaremos de vuelta a España–

–Será el primer lugar donde la busquen–

–Pero no tienen jurisdicción, y Lola nos debe un favor–

–Ya veo–

–Sayaka y yo iremos en uno de los vehículos y dispararemos a los neumáticos, esa será la señal para que tus hombres vayan a la camioneta y saquen a Rena y la lleven con nosotros, saldremos rápidamente y los ellos distraerán la atención de la policía–

–Pan comido–

–Ye estaré en la estación bloqueando la señal de los radios–

–¿Puedes hacer eso? –

–No hay nada que no pueda hacer, si no me creer mírate a ti misma–

–Tú Momoka con que estés en el aeropuerto es más que suficiente–

–Cuenta con ello, solo que será una sala diferente, clandestina. El avión debe despegar de urgencia pero no debe involucrar a nadie más–

–Es un hecho entonces–

Inmediatamente todo se preparaba para la emboscada y se afinaban los detalles. Miyuki preparaba sus artimañas para bloquear la señal de auxilio que sin duda llegaría mientras las otras dos agentes se vestían completamente de negro y cubrían sus rostros alistándose para salir como un par de delincuentes. Tiempo después, se situaban en un punto estratégico a esperar la caravana que llevaría a Rena a cumplir su nueva sentencia.

***El escape***

– _Ayer vi el sol, hoy soñé con él y como calentaba progresivamente mi rostro y mi cabello. El olor de esta humedad impregnada en las paredes me da nauseas pero me he acostumbrado a él. Solo ha pasado un año, un año en el cual hubiese querido que el tiempo se detuviera pero nadie puede contra él. Cada vez es más difícil recordar cómo es allá afuera, cada vez es más difícil recordar incluso, quien soy yo_ –

–¡Matsui Rena, a la reja!–

Escuchando su nombre, ella se pone de pie y camina con desgano hacia lo que sabe le espera, después de un año y la nueva sentencia ya no hay esperanza, Yamamoto cumplió pero no del todo. Los padres de Jurina debieron concederle el perdón por legítima defensa pero no lo hicieron. Hoy no espera nada de nadie y lo mejor que le puede pasar es morir. Pero eso es absurdo, no es posible. Su delito solo fue haber amado con intensidad a un hombre que le arrebato el alma. Su crimen más grande fue haber amado a un oficial y no cualquier oficial, la cual la tiene ahí, en una celda fría y oscura. Su destino será el manicomio y el remordimiento de su culpa. Ni siquiera importaba ya lo que escucho sobre Sakura. Ella es consiente que con sus propias manos acabo con la vida de Touru Matsui.

Trasportada en una camioneta blindada esposada y con su cabeza cubierta siente como unas ráfagas de balas bien planeadas ponchaban las llantas y provocaban que el conductor perdiera el control sacudiéndose mucho. Se escuchaban claramente más disparos y no comprendiendo lo que ocurría, siente como un par de manos fuertes la levantan y se la llevan. En las patrullas inservibles, se escuchaban los radios y los oficiales escondidos por el intercambio de disparos como pedían apoyo inmediato de otras unidades. Pero en la base nadie respondía.

El coche abandona el lugar mientras otros hombres encapuchados cubrían el escape y volvían locos a los custodios del operativo. Todo iba conforme al plan pero no quedaba mucho tiempo, nada de tiempo de hecho.

El auto llega al estacionamiento del aeropuerto privado y dé el descienden dos personas cubiertas por una gorra negra, un cobre bocas de igual color pero no dejaban ver sus rostros, solo la llevan rápidamente a una habitación de espera en donde al quietarle el saco que cubría su cabeza reconoce de inmediato a alguien.

–Kinoshita–

–Matsui–

–Esto es–

–Tu libertad–

Descubriéndose casi al mismo tiempo Jurina es quien habla, haciendo que los ojos de Rena se abrieran como nunca antes lo hicieron. Sayaka procede a quitarle las esposas y liberarla, le entrega una maleta con sus pertenencias y algo de ropa.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo, será mejor que se vista en el avión–

–¿Yamamoto? –

Rena no entendía que estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué la ayudan? No sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no respondía. Momoka y Sayaka salen de ahí, comprenden que ellas dos deben estar asolas aun si es solo por unos minutos, sus últimos minutos.

–Cinco minutos– Les dice Momoka.

–¿Por qué? –

–¿Por qué, qué? –

–¿Por qué?¿Por qué tenías que aparecer en mi vida? ¿Por qué tuviste que venir a mí con esa elegante sonrisa, esos ojos impresionantes y esa sonrisa tan perfecta?¿Por qué tenía que conocerte Rena Matsui? –

–Lo mimo te pregunto, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú, Matsui Jurina?

–¿Cómo puedo amar la asesina de mi hermano? –

–¿Cómo puedo amar a la hermana de quien me destrozo la vida? –

Era la primera vez que escuchaba decir a Rena que la amaba, pero bajo que costo y en que circunstancia.

–Vete, no mires atrás y solo vete–

–Yo no puedo…Miku prométeme que cuidaras ella con tu vida misma–

–El avión está listo y Miyuki no pudo bloquear más la señal–

–No necesitas pedirlo–

–Un momento, solo un momento– Rena es llevada casi a fuerzas por otros dos hombres quienes la sueltan.– Yo sabía que era familiar tuyo pero no tu hermano, hasta que estuve aquí, nunca te use para llegar a Miku y me enamore de ti.–

–¡Vete!–

Los hombres se la llevan y el avión privado despega alejándose cada vez más y más mientras las sirenas de la policía es escuchaban cerca.

–Jurina, la policía viene en camino debemos irnos–

–Váyanse–

–No puedo dejarte sola–

–¡Váyanse! ellos ya lo saben, saben que yo estoy detrás de todo y pagare por esto sola–

–¿Ese era tu plan desde que inicio todo? –

–¡Kinoshita!–

–Lo siento Sayaka–

Uno de los hombres de Momoka la deja inconsciente y se la llevan a otro auto, de otra forma nunca la sacarían de ahí.

–¿Así que en verdad la amas Ricitos? – Jurina veía el cielo y asienta con su cabeza –Caray, el poder del amor. Suerte, Matsui Jurina–

Momoka sale de ahí y segundos después cuando era ya un punto brillante en lo alto, las unidades policiacas llegan a esa área y con pena y dolor las agentes de rango menor arrestan a Jurina quien tenía su vista perdida en él cielo.

***Comandancia**

–¡Jurina!–

No era una sorpresa de lo que estaba sucediendo, verla llegar esposada con su mirada consiente de lo que había hecho solo la reafirmaba como único sospechoso debido a que todos sabían lo que había entre el agente y la chica llamada Matsui Rena.

–Director–

–Sabía que esto sucedería, todos lo saben y esta vez no puedo dejarlo pasar–

–No importa ¡Sakura! ¿Ya encontraron a Sakura? La olvide completamente–

–No, hemos estado trabajando con discreción–

–Si Edgar se entera del veredicto no dejara que la detengan–

–¿Sabes en dónde está? –

Jurina revela la dirección de su casa, era confidencial. Rápidamente una cuadrilla de agentes especiales se reúne para planear el golpe a la casa de Miyawaki quien no sospecha aun nada.

**2 horas después**

Los oficiales toman sus posiciones cerrando un perímetro alrededor de las calles cerciorándose de que no haya presencia de los hombres de Edgar. Elegantemente vestida la comandante Sae baja de un auto negro y toca la puerta.

–Voy– Sakura sin esperarse acude al llamado de su puerta, quizá se Jurina, hace un par de días no sabe nada de ella pero teniéndola segura ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ella es así, va y viene. Cuando llega a la puerta ve a la comandante parada ahí. –¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –

–Miyawaki Sakura –

–Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Repite ella al filo de su puerta no saliendo de ella. –Jurina no se encuentra–

–Sé que no se encuentra–

–¿Entonces? –

–Debo informarle que ; queda usted arrestada por el presunto asesinato del ex agente de la policía metropolitana de Tokio, Touru Matsui–

–¡Qué! – Un par de oficiales aparece de los costados de la puerta para esposarla – ¡está usted cometiendo un grave error, no sé de qué me habla!–

–Guarde silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a una llamada en cuanto estemos en la comandancia–

–¡Suélteme! ¡Se arrepentirá de esto! –

***Comandancia***

En una celda preventiva Jurina sentía por primera vez lo que sintió Rena, ya había estado en una pero no le dio importancia, su delito fue menor y estaba acompañada de sus amigas. Hoy todo es diferente y siente como han sentido todas la persona que ha mandado ahí, culpa, frio, oscuridad y encima de eso soledad. De pronto ve venir al guardia y tiempo después llega Yamamoto detrás. Él abre la celda y la encierran junto con ella lo cual le sorprende en verdad y mira con incomprensión.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Yo también tengo culpa ¿lo olvidas? No voy a dejarte sola –

–¡Ha!, pues gracias por tu solidaridad pero ¿Quién se hará cargo de Sakura? –

–Aaah, no lo pensé yo solo–

–Olvídalo ¿Y Miyuki? ¿Lo sabe?–

–Sí, no está muy de acuerdo–

–Seguro que no–

–Pero lo entiende–

–mmh–

**Afuera**

10-00,10-00 A todas las unidades se les solicita su presencia en la comandancia de la policía metropolitana de Tokio, tenemos un 10-34 10-10 repito 10-34 10-10 de prioridad.

Había chicas en pleno patrullaje como Fukushi Nao y Kitagawa Ryouha las cuales voltearon a mirarse sorprendidas poniendo en marcha la unidad encendiendo su torreta para abrirse paso. La ciudad se volvió un caos en pocos minutos y nadie podía entrar ni salir de la comandancia, las unidades no eran suficientes para el ataque que estaban recibiendo.

Sae, apenas si logra cruzar la puerta que es cerrada de inmediato recibiendo balazos. Lo primero que hace es verificar que Sakura esté asegurada y da órdenes con los elementos que han salido desde dentro y los que lograron entrar que le acompañaban en el operativo. Desenfunda su arma y corre hasta la entrada cubriéndose encontrando a Miyuki y a Kinoshita saliendo del elevador en la planta baja.

–¿Dónde están Jurina y Yamamoto? –

–¿No lo sabe? –

–No–

–Jurina está encerrada en las celdas preventivas por ayudar a Rena a escapar y Sayaka no la dejaría sola en esto, justo venia de acompañarla cuando vi esto al salir del ascensor ¿Pero qué está pasando?–

–Aaah tsh~ Con que a eso se refería el director–

Sae toma de la mano a Miyuki y empuja a Kinoshita cerca de una pared mientras ve como otros elementos hacían fuerte en la entrada principal donde también había quienes disparaban desde fuera. El suministro de luz es cortado, una vieja táctica muy efectiva por parte delos delincuentes, eso afecta a todo el edificio y complica su defensa.

–¿Qué pasa? –

–¿Ustedes tienen que ver en ello, cierto?

–Bueno, solo ayudamos un poco–

–¡aaah! ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? –

–Por lo pronto salir vivas de esta–

–Está bien como sea ya arreglaremos eso después, sigue el protocolo de emergencia y resguárdense en tus laboratorios–

–Si–

–Vamos– Sae corre hacia las escaleras junto con las otras dos chicas quienes siguen su camino un piso más abajo. La comandante se apresura a llegar a las celdas buscando a Jurina y a Yamamoto, a lo lejos ve al guardia a quien le grita apurada.

–¡Hey! –

–¡Comandante! –

–¿Dónde está Matsui Jurina? –

–En la celda 08–

Sae corre y el guardia va tras ella, casi resbalando por detener cede golpe en la celda, jadea mientras ve a sus agentes con cara represiva. Ellas en cuanto laven ahí se acercan a la reja.

–¿Ustedes dos no aprenden? –

–Lo sentimos–

–Nunca, en mi carrera como oficial había conocido a dos agentes casi perfectos y tan- idiotas al mismo tiempo,– ellas agachan la cabeza ante su palabras –¿Hasta dónde son capaces de llegar? No tienen límite cierto ¡Celador! –

–¡Si comandante! –

–Abra esta celda–

–No puedo com- –

–Que la abra, ¿que no sabe lo que está sucediendo afuera?–

–No pero, Co-como usted ordene–

–Tome su arma y póngase su chaleco anti balas, suba a la planta baja, es una emergencia y una orden–

–Ss si, comandante–

–Ahora ustedes par de dos, buscan sus mejores armas y se alistan para su última misión–

–¿Qué esta pasando? –

–No sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Rena, el director no me dio detalles solo me dijo que Sakura era prioridad. Los hombres de Edgar se enteraron que la habíamos detenido cuando llego a las instalaciones nos sorprendieron con ráfagas, hay un fuerte en la cochera de la comandancia que es donde está pero no resistirá y no van a descansar hasta llevársela–

–No podemos permitir eso–

–¿Y qué esperan? ¡Salgan!–

–¿Dónde está Miyuki y Kinoshita?, no hace mucho que salió de aquí–

–La mande a sus laboratorios junto a Kinoshita–

–Ohh–

–Tienen mi permiso para hacer lo necesario, pero Miyawaki Sakura no se puede librar de esta ni de ninguna más. ¿Entienden? –

–¡Si comandante!–

Inmediatamente salen de ahí rumbo a un lugar en el cual solo ellas podían acceder, una bodega donde hay un fuerte armamento. Se alistan como en los viejos tiempo llenas de adrenalina.

–Iré a estacionamiento–

–Yo Iré al área forense–

Las chicas se miran una a la otra conforme escuchan afuera disparos y ráfagas de balas que como se impactaban con todo a su paso. Nuevamente al filo del peligro se dan la mano como acostumbraban antes hacerlo como las compañeras que han sido y cada una toma su ruta.

Los hombres de Edgar iban por algo suyo, Sakura. Los policías en turno, los que quedaban en pie hacían resistencia en la primera planta donde aún se encontraba dentro de una patrulla. Los apoyos de las fuerzas federales y otros departamentos también se daban cita en el lugar, aquello era un infierno.

Como era de esperarse, apenas si Jurina llego al patio de la cochera las fuerzas externas derriban la puerta, pero no queriendo perder esta vez, corre hasta la patrulla donde estaba Miyawaki.

–¡Sakura! –

Grita abriendo la patrulla y sacándola para meterla a la comandancia y asegurarla en algún lugar donde no las encuentren. Jurina trata de protegerla pero no por que quiera, quiere que pague por lo que hizo y para eso la necesita viva.

**Al mismo tiempo área forense**

Sayaka caminaba con sigilo pero apurada, dentro de ella incrementaba el instinto de protección, tenía que encontrar a Miyuki y de paso a Momoka. Apuntaba con su arma a todos los rincones, llegando a la planta más baja todo era muy diferente, eran casi imperceptibles lo que ocurría arriba. Caminando más relajada pero sin perder el sigilo llega a la oficina disponiéndose a abrir la puerta y cuando la hace Miyuki la asusta haciéndola dar un brinco hacia tras mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

–¡Miyuki! –

–¡Sayanee! –

Sin perder el tiempo se abrazan con fuerza y Sayaka le da un beso en la frente a Miyuki.

–¡Hey! ¡Heyeyey! ¿y para mí no hay abrazo? –

–Aah~ Momoka–

–¿Cómo que "aah Momoka"?, Miyuki me dijo que allá arriba están matando gente y ¡yo soy muy joven para morir! –

–Tranquila, no te pasara nada…eso espero–

–¿EEH? –

–Debemos salir de aquí, no sabemos que más armamento traigan los hombres de Edgar ni en cuanto tiempo lleguen los refuerzos–

–No hay salida segura, la única que existe da a la cochera que es por donde entran los cuerpos para traerlos aquí–

–¿Esta cerrada? –

–Si–

Miyuki apurada abre algunos de sus cajones, recordaba guardar otra arma pero no donde mientras Kinoshita se veía preocupada, al parecer nunca había estado al filo de la muerte como ahora.

–Solo nos queda arriesgarnos y llegar a la planta baja y encontrarnos con Jurina–

–¡Que! Yo no pienso subir–

–No me digas que tienes miedo–

–Nn nooo, pero como sabrás soy figura pública no puedo arriesgarme de esa forma–

–Mira, Kinoshita Momoka, si no nos movemos de aquí, no tardaran en encontrar esta entrada y entrar. –

–Ten–

–¿Qué? –

–El arma, ya está cargada–

– ¡QUE! –

–¡TOMALA! Y date prisa–

–¡AH! Ya está bien, no me grites… ¿cómo se usa esto? –

–¡MOMAKA! –

–AAH ya voy~ –

Sin saber cómo agarrarla, simplemente la sostiene y camina apuntando lejos de ella asustada por lo que está sucediendo y por traer esa cosa en sus manos. Las tres chicas suben y buscan entre los escombros generados por las balas, ya no hay disparos lo cual es extraño.

***Celdas***

Era el único lugar totalmente cerrado y solo tenía una salida, en cuanto Sakura se da cuenta donde esta sede tiene justo antes de entrar.

–Parece que se han detenido–

–Jurina ¿Dónde te habías estado? –

–Estaba ocupada–

–Tu comandante me arresto ¿Sabías de esto?–

–¿Qué? –

Jurina no ponía mucha atención a lo que hablaba Sakura, ella solo miraba por la puerta. Asegurándose de que nadie más entrara, al parecer los pocos elementos habían neutralizado el ataque y la comandante ya se encortaba negociando.

–¿Podrías quitarme las esposas? –

–No puedo, no tengo la llave–

–Me duelen las manos–

–Lo siento–

Jurina empuja a Sakura dentro del pasillo de las celdas, y ella nota un cambio en su apariencia.

–¿Qué sucede Jurina? –

–No puedo dejarte ir–

Aunque no le dice nada más Sakura sabe que también Jurina está enterada de todo pero le desconcierta su actitud. Jurina miraba constante mente por la puerta y aprovechando eso, sintiéndose acorralada y obviamente sin querer perder. Salvando como siempre su pellejo y sin piedad. Levanta sus manos y golpea la cabeza de Jurina ayudándose de las esposas.

Cuando Jurina cae al piso ella toma su arma y sale corriendo de ahí, el golpe no es tan fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente pero se duele de él.

–¡JURINA! –

Yamamoto la ve de rodillas en el piso cuando pasaban por ahí.

–¿Qué sucedió? –

–Se fue, Sakura me golpeo y se fue–

–No puede ser, ¡Miyuki ayúdenla! –

–¡No, no vayas Sayaka! Tiene mi arma –

–¡Sayaka!–

Yamamoto no escucha y corre en dirección opuesta a la que llegaron, decidida a no dejarla escapar de nuevo. Entre Momoka y Miyuki ayudan a que Jurina se reincorpore.

–¿Te sientes bien? –

–Sí, Vayamos detrás de ellas, ¡Rapido! –

Aun aturdida corre y detrás de ella le siguen Miyuki y Momoka, pero Jurina se frena de pronto al ver que ya hay hombres de Edgar dentro del edificio y resguarda a las otras dos chicas a pesar de estar armadas. Mientras los hombres de Edgar hurgaban los rincones ellas trataban de escapar sin que las vieran pero fue inútil, la torpeza de Kinoshita las delata abriendo fuego de nueva cuenta–

Ocultándose mientras intercambiaban balas, Momoka solo sostenía el arma y no ayudaba en nada, Jurina llega hasta ella para ayudarle.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has disparado un arma? –

–Pues no, para eso tengo encargados–

–Vaya, toda una gánster–

–Pues te acabo de ayudar en una fuga, no sé qué serás tú ricitos–

–Mira, manos de princesa, solo por…–

Sus reclamos y la forma en la que hablan son interrumpidos cuando uno de los matones llega hasta ellas en su distracción, provocando que involuntariamente Momoka accione el arma haciendo voltear a Jurina por el disparo milagrosamente certero que no pone en riesgo su vida.

–¡AY! No se mueve, yo no quería… aah lo siento – Momoka estaba pálida casi trasparente, en su vida le había disparado a nadie Jurina gatea y ve que ya no hay peligro viendo a Miyuki un poco más delante haciéndole señas de avanzar, regresa su mirada a la chica que seguía balbuceando cosas por la impresión y alcanza una de sus manos para jalarla y ponerla de pie –¿Lo mate? –

–Espero que no, camina yo–

–¡Ah! Lo siento, señor delincuente– Decía mientras era jalada

–Cállate ya–

Por otro lado, en un gran salón donde guardan equipo para el entrenamiento de otro lado de la comandancia Sakura corría buscando como quitarse esas estorbosas esposas y poder hacer uso del arma.

–Quieta–

Apenas viéndose libre de sus esposas, a su espalda escucha una vos conocida que en primer instancia le sorprende y gira apuntándole con el arma de Jurina.

–¿Tú? – Sayaka sonríe también apuntándole con su arma – ¿No se supone que estás muerta? –

–Pues como puedes ver, no lo estoy–

–Vaya, te hiciste pasar por muerta, que bien aprendes–

–Sí, tuve una buena maestra, Suelta el arma–

–De ninguna manera–

–No hay a donde ir–

–Siempre lo hay– Dice sonriente –Solo bastaría jalar el gatillo–

–No me tientes–

–No lo harías Yamamoto, solo mírate tu corazón fragi- –Sakura cierra la boca tras escuchar como Sayaka acciona el arma pero tira hacia otro lado, pudo sentir la ventisca de la bala pasar por un lado de ella haciéndola encogerse de hombros. –Vaya vaya – Inmediatamente repuesta a la impresión la mira desafiante.

Del otro lado de la bodega las chicas escuchan el disparo y se alarman corriendo al origen del sonido al igual que los hombres de Edgar y otros oficiales. Ellas llegan antes que nadie más y encuentran a ambas apuntándose mutuamente a muy poca distancia.

–¡Sayaka! / ¡Sakura!–

Tanto Jurina como Miyuki las mencionan a ambas haciéndoles saber que estaban ahí. Jurina camina hasta ellas y se para detrás de Yamamoto.

–Baja el arma, Sakura–

–Mira nada más, el dúo dinámico–

–Sakura, se terminó–

–¡No! Nada ha terminado. Ahora entiendo, tu amiguita abrió la boca ninguna de las dos me sirve ya –

–Como verás, tuviste mala suerte–

–¿Y te sientes la heroína por ello? No me hagas reír Yamamoto, lo hecho, hecho esta ¿no? –

–¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? –

–¿Y me lo preguntan? Pero deberían de agradecerme, no eran quienes ustedes creían ser y se destruyeron mutuamente, eso sí que fue novedoso. Por cierto, no saben cuánto me divertí al ver entrar a su patética hija en el juicio. –

–¡Fuiste tú! –

–Soy periodista, ¿lo olvidas? Y ahora Rena está pagando su culpa y todo Japón lo sab- –

–¡Te equivocas! – La comandante Sae alza la voz llegando ellas distrayéndolas– Miyawaki, todo término–

–Comandante–

–¿Por qué no le dices Jurina, donde estuviste–

Jurina devuelve su vista a Sakura y aun en estas circunstancias por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente una satisfacción al mencionar a Rena.

–Ella está libre, yo misma la ayude a irse–

–¿Qué? –

–Como lo oyes, ella no iba a pagar por tus daños–

Yamamoto le hacía segunda sonriendo mientras se lo dice, ver la cara de Sakura no tenía precio alguno y ya no tenía a donde ir.

–¡Pero ella lo mató! –

–¡Ya basta! ¡Se acabó Sakura! – Sae vuelve a intervenir –Los hombres de tu padre se han ido–

–No, eso no puede ser... –

–Sakura–

Jurina camina sin miedo hacia Sakura pero ella no tiene planes de ser pasiva, ella dispara el arma y Yamamoto se mueve rápidamente a un lado llevando consigo a Jurina evitando algún daño, Sakura vuelve a intentar huir pero MIyuki la detiene junto con Momoka quienes se acercaban sigilosamente por detrás. Ella intenta zafarse pero ellas se lo impiden, Sayaka es la primera en levantarse ofreciendo su ayuda a Jurina quien ve la mano delante de ella. Esta vez la acepta levantándose de inmediato y al estar reincorporada la suelta, en cambio, la jala hasta ella de la misma chaqueta de Sayaka saca sus esposas dándoselas en la otra mano.

–Bien hecho chicas, las espero adentro–

–Si/Si–

Estaba hecho, debería ser ella quien esposara a Sakura pero en cambio, sede ese privilegio a Yamamoto, quien es la que más ha padecido por su culpa. Sayaka lo entiende y sabe que con ello Jurina la ha perdonado.

–¡Suéltenme! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Se van a arrepentir!–

–Ya, ya… cierra la boca–

Miyuki inusualmente disfrutando de ello, forcejeaba con ella. Aun no olvida lo que le hizo pasar encerrada en ese cuarto ocurro.

–¡Quiero hablar con un abogado! –

–Sí, sí, ya cállate.– Cansada de escucharla, con su arma, Miyuki suelta un golpe certero dejándola inconsciente y dejando sorprendidas a las tres chicas presentes. –Esta es por el secuestro– Se levanta del piso dejando a Sakura tirada y sacudiéndose las manos camina hacia la comandancia –Toda suya–

Al fin todo había terminado, Sakura estaba tras las rejas de una celda preventiva por el momento y legalmente todo estaba saldado con la justicia. Jurina llevaba días sin hablarle a sus padre, con su madre todo era diferente, la procuraba. Miku seguía molesta con ella y fuera del país no podía hacer mucho pues la pequeña no respondía a sus llamadas.

Jurina, cumplía con los últimos requisitos de la fiscalía y así poder presentar su renuncia por completo. La falsa muerte de Yamamoto se esclareció y ahora se veía libre de todo y de todos. Trabajaba abiertamente con la disquera de Kinoshita y mantenía una relación con Miyuki bastante cómica. La chica gustaba de sacar de quicio a Yamamoto en cada oportunidad y aunque ella lo negara, le encantaba.

***Un par de semanas después***

En una de sus últimas visitas al reclusorio, platica un poco con Edgar para mantenerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido y quien tenía una actitud diferente a la de otras veces.

**Visita**

–Van a extraditarte–

–Lo sé–

–El caso está cerrado, esta es la última vez que nos vemos. Buena suerte–

Concluyendo con su visita, ella se levanta para cerrar un eslabón más de la cadena sin embargo, Edgar la detiene con desesperación.

–¡Jurina! –

–¿Qué quieres? –

–Déjame ver a mi hija–

Viendo la angustia por primera vez de un padre que se sabe culpable y que sabe que posiblemente nunca más verá a su hija, Jurina ablanda un poco su temperamento.

–No prometo nada, veré que puedo hacer–

Dejando a Edgar cabizbajo sale el área de visita y camina hasta su vehículo. Antes de subir se recarga en él mirando al cielo. A pesar de todo, el sabor de la justicia no era muy agradable, no al menos en este caso. Se había mantenido ocupada día y noche para no pensar pero poco a poco se acababan sus quehaceres. Apunto caer en esos pensamientos que ha evitado sube a su auto y se concentra en el camino de las calles. Su destino, su solitario departamento.

Cuando llega al estacionamiento ve algo inusual en una de las ventanas que da a la calle, la luz está encendida y que ella sepa no dejo a nade en casa. Con tantas cosas que han sucedido no se confía y desenfunda discretamente su arma decidida a averiguar quién ha violado la privacidad de su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento está todo normal, abre cuidadosamente la puerta y todo sigue normal a excepción de su sala, escucha murmuros y se apresura a entrar. Apuntando con su arma gira sin importarle quien pudiera estar asustando quienes estaban ahí.

–WOW–

–¿Kinoshita? –

–Hey tranquila, soy inocente, bueno… no lo era pero ya lo soy–

–¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa? –

–Hacemos–

–¿Hacemos? Yo vivo aquí–

–Noooo, ash ¿por qué tardan tanto? –

Caminando hacia la cocina, debido a la demora de cierto par de chicas, Momoka encuentra una escena no apta para niños.

–¡DEN gracias al cielo que no hay criaturas en esta casa! –

Interrumpiendo un profundo y apasionante beso entre Sayaka y Miyuki, Momoka las hace exaltarse. El movimiento brusco de Miyuki lastima un poco los labios de Yamamoto y ambas voltean a la entrada de la cocina.

–¿Qué hacen en mi cocina… y en mi casa? –

–Jurina…–

–¿Qué esta sucediendo? –

–¿No lo sabes? –

–No–

–Qué raro, tu madre me llamo y nos dijo que nos reuniríamos aquí hoy–

–¿Qué? A ve, primeramente ¿Cómo entraron? –

–aaah pues…–

–Kinoshita…–

–No te enojes ricit- Jurina, Jurina. Tú me diste una copia de las llaves cuando cuide a Miku, ya lo olvidaste–

–Oh, es verdad–

–Sobre tu madre no debe tardar en- –Antes de terminar su oración Yamamoto, el timbre anuncia alguien en la puerta. –Ahí está–

–Vayan, Kinoshita y yo llevaremos los aperitivos a la sala–

Casi empujando fuera a las dos chicas, salen de la cocina para recibir a ¿sus padres? Al abrirla sus ojos se iluminan pues su madre está parada frente a ella y Miku detrás de ella.

–Hola– Saluda efusiva pero inmediatamente se da cuenta que papá no vino pero con ver a su madre es suficiente. –Pasen ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venían Mamá? –

–Era una sorpresa Jurina–

–Y vaya que me sorprendieron–

Era una convivencia sana y después de mucho tiempo se suscitaba un reencuentro con Miku. Parecía estar normal, su comportamiento era como el que tenía antes de conocer a Rena, pero también es consiente que solo es una fachada.

Una nueva visita llama a la puerta, esta vez se la comandante Sae quien solo llega a notificarle que debe presentarse mañana a primera hora y aprovechando la reunión, cita a Yamamoto para firmar algunas hojas que un están pendientes. Jurina también le comenta de lo sucedido con Edgar y ella accede a Edgar haga una visita a la comandancia antes de ser extraditado.

De vuelta en casa, Mama le hace saber que estarán en Japón por un tiempo y Jurina entiende que las cosas no están del todo bien, así que no queda más que afrontarlo. Con ellas a su lado las cosas son mucho más sencillas.

**Mañana siguiente**

A primera hora Jurina portaba su típico uniforme negro muy a su estilo, llego antes que nadie y justo en el momento en que varios custodios acompañaban a Edgar.

*** Edgar Franco / Miyawaki Sakura***

–Sakura–

–¿A qué has venido? –

A pesar de estar detenida y consiente de que es culpable de todo lo que le imputan, no sentía remordimiento alguno y seguía igual de altanera y mezquina.

–Soy tu padre–

–¿Ha, ahora si lo eres? Siempre me mantuviste lejos de ti desde que murió mi madre–

–Perdóname, pero sabes que era para protegerte–

–¿Protegerme? Pues mira en lo que me ha convertido tu protección–

–Te equivocas Sakura, tus acciones te llevaron a donde estas ahora, nunca te he reprochado nada, ni he criticado tus preferencias o tus gustos pero, ¿Una policía? –

–¿Solo viniste a eso? –

–Cometiste un error–

–¡Ha!, el señor forjado de errores me dice eso a mí–

–Si lo haces por amor, adelante. Pero si lo haces solo por hacerlo, solo por demostrar algo no tienes que hacerlo–

–Lo hice porque quise–

–¿Qué sucedió contigo Sakura? ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?–

–Tu elegiste a Rena ¿No? –

–¡No! Tú eres mi hija, mi única hija–

–Vete–

–Sakura, va a extraditarme–

–¿Y? –

–No volveré a verte–

–¿Crees que me importa? –

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

–¿Y por qué no hacerlo? –

–Casi matas a un policía sin mencionar lo que le hiciste a Jurina y Rena…–

–¡No me la menciones! Yo soy y seré mejor que ella, y se cuidarme bien–

–Fallaste niña–

–Tú también, fallaste como padre–

–Su tiempo termino señor, es hora de irnos. –

Aunque no era un fraternal momento ambos sabían que era la forma en que la vida los había formado, aquel guardia interrumpe pero solo cumplía con su trabajo.

–Un momento, Sakura, Sakura no voy a poder verte pero cuidare de ti–

–Solo vete–

Edgar es escoltado por dos guardias fuertemente armados a la salida de las celdas, ella a pesar de todo se sostiene de una par de rejas y apoyaba su cabeza entre ellas mirando al piso. Jurina ve cómo sale completamente. Decide ir a ver a Sakura, no lo ha hecho desde el día de la detención.

Después de la grata sorpresa de ver a su padre ella apretaba con fuerza las rejas, nadie sabía si dentro de ella sentía un poco de remordimiento o simplemente era maldad pura. Mirando al piso escucha unos pasos acercándose y cuando levanta su vista es a Jurina a quien ve frente a ella.

–Miyawaki–

–¡HA! Mira nada más que grata sorpresa ¿Por qué has venido? –

–Porque no creo que las personas sean malvadas desde que nacen ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?–

–¿Vas a salvarme? –

–No, es solo curiosidad–

–Veras, – Paseándose por la celda acariciando los barrotes no se le percibía nada de arrepentimiento. – las personas siempre obtienen lo que merecen, Tú lo practicas y se lo haces saber a cada uno de tus delincuentes.– Sakura sonríe frívolamente y le mira directamente a los ojos poniendo su cara pegada a los barrotes de la celda frente a ella ¿Fue casi perfecto, no te parece? –

Jurina ve en ella a un verdadero ser malvado, en sus ojos no hay culpa, de hecho no hay nada. Es verdaderamente lamentable como ha terminado todo al final.

–Supongo que si–

–Vete–

–Hasta nunca, Sakura–

**Fuera de las celdas**

–¿Dónde habías estado Jurina? –

–Comandante, lo siento pase a las celdas y me entretuve un poco–

–¿Fuiste a vera Sakura? –

–Si–

–Bien, pasemos a la sala de juntas, ya están todos ahí–

–¿Todos? –

–Sí, anda vamos–

***Sala de Juntas**

Todos los implicados en el caso estaban ahí, la comandante junto al director estaban a punto de mandarlo al archivo muerto definitivamente. Todo estaba esclarecido y no había más dudas.

–Buenos días tenga ustedes– Habla el director. –Como bien sabrán el crimen más investigado ha sido resuelto, y estamos reunidos aquí para firmar los documentos pertinentes y despedir a dos de los elementos más importantes. Yamamoto Sayaka y Matsui Jurina que el día de hoy cesan sus actividades. –

Dicho eso, los elementos aplauden, tras caras tristes estaban otras también alegres por su acenso. Cada quien hizo lo que debía y poco a poco fueron dejando la sala de juntas quedando únicamente Jurina, Sae, el director, Sayaka y Miyuki.

–Jurina, antes de que te vayas debes tener esto–

–¿Qué es? –

–Un oficio de la fiscalía–

–¿Oficio? –

Las chicas presentes se miraban unas a otras, ¿una oficio de la fiscalia? Jurina procede a abrirla y amplía sus ojos cuando lee su contenido

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–¿De qué se trata? –

Preguntaban las chicas y la comandante sonreía satisfecha junto al director, este tercio de chicas le andado las peores dificultades al departamento pero también han resuelto todos sus casos impecablemente.

–¿Esto… es…? –

–Si Jurina, significa que todas ustedes revoltosas están libres de culpa, suerte con sus nuevas vidas–

Finalmente ella y el director salen dejando a Jurina aun impactada y pensando en cómo y cuándo ocurrió esto.

–¿Qué pasa Jurina? –

Jurina tenía un rostro de alivio, pero aun su tristeza y su confusión era evidente, Sayaka le quita la hoja que tenía en sus manos cayendo en la misma sorpresa y no dejando pasar su duda viendo que todo va regresando a la normalidad se atreve a tocar un tema aparentemente olvidado.

–¿Qué es lo que sigue? –

–Nada– Fue la respuesta sorpresiva de Jurina.

–¿Qué? ¿Pásate por todo eso por ella y no sigue nada? –

–No sé, no sé cómo ella pueda perdonar lo que hice. No sé dónde está u no sé si pueda verla de frente–

– Kinoshita lo sabe, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que vea a su hija y dejarla estar con ella. –

–Eso no depende de mí completamente. –

–Lo sabemos también, pero Miku ya tiene edad suficiente para saber qué es lo que ocurre y que es lo que quiere. Tus padres deben comprenderlo–

–Ya paso tiempo de eso, ella no ha vuelto a buscar nada, te aseguro que entenderá. –

Miyuki también opinaba a favor de Rena, ciertamente no tenía la culpa en un 100% pero, pago un año entero porque ella se negó a escuchar a su intuición y fue más fácil culparla.

–No lo sé, yo- –

–Tú puedes cerrar los ojos, tapar tus oídos si quieres Jurina pero no puedes evitar saber que la amas y que a pesar de todo no la has olvidado–

Jurina no responde nada. Solo la mira dudando incluso de sí misma pero lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos no podía engañar a nadie, aun la amaba.

–Avísanos para saber qué es lo que hayas decidido, ¿sí? –

Jurina asienta y recibe la hoja de nuevo, para ver cómo sale de ahí sus dos amigas tomadas de las manos, al menos en esta historia un par son feliz. Suspira y mira por última vez el lugar donde paso un gran periodo de su vida. Aun pensativa abandona la sala y la comandancia en sí.

Jurina meditaba las cosas, mientras estaba en su departamento. Le habían quitado los cargos y habían sido devueltas todas sus pertenencias que habían sido incautadas y no solo eso, también había parte de su recompensa por esclarecer el caso antes de que tomara la decisión de dejar ilegalmente en libertad a Rena. Su vida regresaba a un orden que tardó mucho en llegar.

Todo el día se la paso sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que a la mañana siguiente sin poder dormir toma la decisión de su vida, pensando en todo lo que tiene, de nada le sirve si está sola. Hace algunas llamadas y se alista para salir e ir a casa de sus padres.

***Casa de sus padres***

–¿Jurina? –

–Hola mamá ¿Dónde está Miku?–

–En su habitación–

–Mamá, voy a llevarla conmigo–

–Antes de eso, ven, siéntate–

–¿Papa? –

–Ese viejo gruñón salió, pero es consciente de lo que va a pasar–

–Gracias, a los dos–

–A pesar de todo, lo merecen.–

–¡Estoy de vuelta! –

–Papa–

–Jurina–

Ella se pone de pie al ver entrar a su padre a la sala el cual tiene su temple serio como siempre.

–Ten–

–¿Qué es? –

–Date prisa–

Sin decirle más, le entrega un sobre el cual le sorprende igual o más que la carta de ayer, quizá un poco más porque se los ha dado él.

–Ire con Miku, gracias y con permiso–

Extrañada de cómo se están dando las cosas camina aun mirando a sus padres, por fin avanza más rápido dirigiéndose a la habitación de Miku. Toca la puerta y una pequeña voz le da permiso de entrar, Jurina asoma primero su cabeza y después entra de lleno. La pequeña sigue su caminar con la vista hasta que llega a un lado de ella.

–¿Qué pasa? –

–Alístate, vamos a salir–

La niña corre por una abrigo, afuera ya comenzaba a hacer frio de regreso se para frente a ella. Jurina admira como ha crecido en todo este tiempo, es una pequeña copia de Rena aunque no quiera aceptarlo aún, es su viva imagen.

–¿Estas enojada? –

–Oh, ¿te parece que lo estoy?–

Jurina mientras le arreglaba el abrigo a Miku la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que son iguales a los de ella. Es casi imposible ocultar lo que siente, y siente mucha culpa por lo que ha sucedido todo este año.

–De hecho desde hace mucho tiempo me lo parece. Además, me miras diferente. –

–¿Te asusta? –

–A veces me da miedo, pero otras veces sé que me amas como siempre ¿hice algo malo?–

–No, para nada. Prepárate vamos a salir, te espero abajo–

Levantándose rápidamente huye de esos ojos hermosos que inevitablemente le hacen recordara alguien.

–¡Jurina! –

–¿Si? –

–¿Algún día volveré a ver a Rena? –

Aunque se esperaba esa pregunta desde que la vio entrar, la niña dudo en hacerla. Después de todo tiene derecho a saber y a preguntar.

–¿Porque me lo preguntas?–

A Jurina se le estremece el corazón, la pequeña no le había mencionado a Rena, ella cree que sigue encerrada en la prisión y que no tiene posibilidad de volver a verla.

–Por, por nada…–

Parecía temer por algo, después de preguntar se retrajo a sí misma como si hubiese cometido un error y Jurina lo nota.

–¿Estas molesta conmigo? –

–Es tu trabajo ¿No? Las personas malas deben pagar por sus malas acciones–

–Es bueno que lo sepas, alístate ya–

Jurina vuelve a reanudar su partida pero de nueva cuenta Miku la detiene tomando su mano.

–¡Jurina! –

–¿Qué pasa? –

–Agáchate un poco–

–¿Mhh? –

–Un poco más–

–¿Así está bien? –

Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Miku apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sorpresivamente la tomo con sus pequeñas manos de sus mejillas y la miro profundamente.

–¿Qué sucede? –

–Nada– La niña la miraba de cerca, sonrió y fugazmente le dio un pequeño beso en una de sus mejillas.

–¿Y eso? –

La pequeña encogió sus hombros con un gesto muy pícaro, al cual Jurina solo respondió abrazándola con fuerza.

–Prepárate–

–Si–

***Aeropuerto***

Decidida a enfrentar y concluir otro fragmento de su destino, sonríe al estar frente al aeropuerto, la niña no comprende y definitivamente no quiere volver a viajar.

–¿Adónde vamos Jurina? –

–De vacaciones–

–Yo no quiero ir de vacaciones ¡No traigo maleta!–

–No la necesitas–

–¿No? –

–No, y te aseguro no, te prometo que esta vez te van a encantar–

–¿Lo prometes? –

–Lo prometo, anda vamos a la sala de espera–

Sin comprender nada, la pequeña acostumbrada a no pertenecer a ningún lugar y a varios al mismo tiempo solo sigue a Jurina sintiendo de nuevo un vacío en el estómago de tener que abandonar su país natal. Su aspecto es triste y resignado a obedecer las órdenes de sus mayores, se ve que será un viaje largo pues, Sam las acompaña.

Dentro del aeropuerto Jurina procura que el animal sea tratado como se merece sin perder de vista a Miku, ella vuelve a reunirse con ella para esperar un par de horas más su vuelo.

–Hey–

Quitándose unos lentes oscuros alguien muy conocido distrae su atención de ambas.

–¿Kinoshita? –

–Parece que llegue temprano–

–¡Hey! –

De entre la multitud dos más hacían acto de presencia tomadas de las manos con un brillo radiante en su sonrisa.

–Sayaka, Miyuki–

–Llegamos a tiempo, aún falta más de una hora para que despegue su vuelo, vamos a comer algo ¿Si? –

Miyuki hace una propuesta para convivir los ultimo instantes juntas, sabían que una vez partiera el avión no habría vuelta atrás. Recuperando viejos tiempo, con algo sencillo en la tienda de aperitivos esperaban ser llamadas. La voz de la señorita que avisa alisten sus pases de abordar se escucha para ellas y atienden el llamado.

–¿Qué pasara con Sam? –

–Ya está en su trasportadora en el avión–

–Vaya, después de todo vas en serio–

–No sabes a donde voy Sayaka–

–No hace falta–

Sonriente y cómplices como hace mucho no lo estaban Miyuki abraza a Sayaka de la cintura recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y sonríe cálidamente, como siempre.

–Me da mucho gusto saber que ustedes dos están bien, cuídense–

–Por supuesto que la voy a cuidar bien, si ya me entere que gusta de ir a distrito rojo–

–No te preocupes por eso Miyuki, Sayaka nunca, absolutamente nunca se atrevería a engañarte–

–¡Jurina! –

–Extrañaba esa parte tuya–

–Ya vete–

–Eso hare, las quiero–

–Y nosotros a ti–

–Bueno Ricitos, sé que me vas a extrañar y- –

–Si voy a extrañarte–

–¿En serio? –

–Sí, Gracias por todo Kino, Momoka –

Estrechando sus manos, y dando los últimos abrazos se despiden de ella y de la pequeña para caminar finalmente al pasillo que conduce al avión.

**España**

Parada, delante de su puerta, de vuelta en a un país lejano donde todo comenzó, sentía como sus estomago traicionaba su seguridad. Sus manos, las rodillas, la boca, todo le temblaba, no tenía caso culpar al largo viaje, eran sus nervios haciéndose presentes.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí Jurina? –

–Pronto lo sabrás–

Al fin decidida, pone a Miku frente a la puerta y Sam obedientemente se sienta aun lado de ella, toca el timbre y se hace a un lado recargada en la pared. Escucha pasos acercarse a la puerta y Miku sin entenderlo que pasa voltea cuando la puerta se abre.

–Mi..¿Miku? –

–¿Rena? ¡Mamá!–

Miku se abalanza hacia ella en su felicidad, Rena esta impactada por ello pero reacciona y se agacha abrazándola con fuerza era un reencuentro inesperado pero merecido.

Viéndolas así, viendo la sorpresa en la cara de Miku alivia un poco el alma de Jurina, el brillo de sus ojos y Sam ladrando feliz e inquieto. Viendo todo aquello sabe que no se ha equivocado.

Sorprendida de verdad y sin saber siquiera lo que está sintiendo, el corazón simplemente se le quería salir del cuerpo, solo de pronto su hija, su anhelada hija está en su puerta aferrada a ella. Se desenreda y limpia sus lágrimas de esos pequeños ojos que la miran con una cálida sonrisa.

–¿Cómo…- –

–Yo la traje. – Saliendo de su escondite, parándose detrás de Miku la sorpresa en Rena es aún mayor. La misma Jurina está ahí, con Miku hasta el perro. Empalidece y se pone de pie sin soltar a la pequeña. –No voy a apartarla de ti, tranquila–

–Quie... ¿Quieren pasar? –

Rena se hace a un lado para invitarlas a pasar, pero solo se miran. De pronto está ahí, de forma amable incluso muy diferente a lo que ella llegó a conocer.

Rena empuja a la pequeña a que pase junto con Sam, entendiendo que ellas dos deben hablar ella entra a explorar el lugar. Las chicas ven como desaparece por el pasillo y en cuento lo hace las preguntas no tardan en llegar.

–¿Por qué? –

–¿Por qué, qué? –

–¿Por qué de la nada estas aquí? Yo, yo no merezc- –

–Shh, – Jurina avanza hasta ella cerrando la distancia, pero aun guardaba algo de espacio. Parecía que la miraba furiosa pero también parecía que no era dirigida hacia ella. Le recuerda mucho la primera vez que llego a su oficina, misteriosa, guardando algo dentro de ella y sobre todo dominante. –Yo, solo vine a devolverte algo tuyo–

–¿Qué? –

–Lo sabes, ¿No? –

–Miku, ella no es un objeto–

–No me refería a ella–

La toma de los brazos y la acerca mucho más, Rena se resistía ya que Jurina cambio su semblante en cuanto Miku entró de lleno sin embargo, no podía dejar esos ojos profundos que por un momento la hacen sentir escalofríos, en ellos ve los sentimientos más nítidos pero también ve como lucha contra ellos.

–No entiendo–

–¿No? Tenerte cerca me enferma, – De la nada los ojos se cristalizaba y su respiración se hacía pesada. Matsui Rena temblaba por la fuerza con la que era sostenida pero también sentía la ansiedad de Jurina que igualmente parecía estar temblando y no se equivocaba. Jurina había ocultado muy bien sus sentimientos incluso antes del juicio y en la fuga. Esta demás decir que sentirse dividida no es agradable para nadie, ella seguía y seguirá siendo quien con sus propias manos le quito la vida a su hermano ¿Entonces porque está hoy aquí? Nada tenía sentido y aun no podía asimilar nada pero en verdad esto debe ser muy difícil para Jurina. –Basta de mentiras, de engaños, te tengo clavada en mi mente, metida profundamente en mi alma y duele, me quema, me lastima y todo este tiempo he querido sacarte, arrancarte de mí. Sé que podría vivir sin ti, pero no estoy segura de querer hacerlo, ella también es parte de ti, no puedo quítatelo y dejarte incompleta, Matsui Rena, te quiero entera. –

–Juri…–

–Te quiero a ti–

Tomándola de la cintura pegándola deliberadamente. De inmediato, como si de un fórmula mágica se tratara despierta lo que forzó a caer en un letargo que no veía fin. Tenerla así, verla de cerca, respirar su aroma y sentir su calor, simplemente la desarmaba ante ella.

–No, Jurina yo–

Rena la empuja un poco y evita sus labios discretamente. Jurina se siente de pronto rechazada, pero es lógico y más que ofenderse recuerda algo más.

–Perdón, perdón Rena, hay algo más.– De su chaqueta, de su bolsa interna saca la hoja que anteriormente Sae le había entregado. –Es para ti–

–¿Qué es? –

–Léelo por favor–

Tratando de tranquilizarse aun agitada por haber sacado de su corazón lo que se había callado la mira conforme Rena se lleva una mano a la boca y ya no disimila su cuerpo tembloroso.

 _[Ciudadana Matsui Rena: Por medio de la presente, el juez valida y hace constar que la familia Matsui en conformidad y como marcan los estatutos penales le otorga EL INDULTO por el agravio antes cometido. De acuerdo y cumpliendo los estatutos del código penal del articulo antes mencionado, queda usted en LIBERTAD absoluta…]_

–¿Qué? –

–Eres libre Rena–

–Pero yo lo–

–SHH–

Viviéndose a acercar sin miedo a ella, impactada y con un poco de brillo en sus ojos Jurina podía percibir en ella como la iluminaba un rayo de esperanza. Rena estaba incrédula y no sabía si reír o llorar solo miraba repetidas veces hacia adentro de su casa y parecía que colapsaría por todo lo que sentía.

–Vamos a dentro ¿Quieres? –

Rena no podía ni hablar parecía que no asimilaba nada y solo asienta siendo guiada por Jurina al interior.

–¿Qué pasa? –

Miku esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones y pregunta al ver a Rena entrar, corre hasta ellas. Estaba pálida y temblaba completamente la niña solo veía expectante, tampoco ella entendía porque estaba ahí y porqué Jurina había tomado esa decisión pero sin duda sabe que a partir de hoy su vida vuelve a cambiar y sospecha que es para algo mejor.

–Nada, todo está bien Miku– Responde ella intentando no perder la compostura, ella se sienta casi dejándose caer en otro de los sillones con la hoja arrugada en su pecho y Miku se sienta aun lado. Jurina también lo hace pero frente de a ella llevando una rodilla al piso. –¿Soy libre? ¿Libre? ¿Miyawaki?–

–Ella fue detenida Rena y Sí, eres libre completamente –Jurina toma una de sus manos éntrelas suyas frente a Miku que no perdía detalle sonriendo al escuchar eso. –Matsui Rena ¿Te quedas conmigo? –

–Jurina…–

–A pesar de todo, yo no puedo odiarte aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo, no pude. Porque ya te amaba antes de conocerte por que ya te veía en ella pero no lo sabía.– Jurina toma también una mano de la niña a reuniéndola con las de ellas. – Perdóname–

–N..no ¿no se supone que quien debe pedir perdón soy yo? –

Jurina suelta las manos y se pode de pie mirándolas a ambas. Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta pese a estar inestable inesperadamente el timbre indica que alguien ha interrumpido la respuesta.

–¡Yo voy! –

La pequeña Miku corre a la puerta junto a Sam que le seguía, como si supiera quien está detrás de la puerta. Aprovechando la distracción la invita a que ella también se pare, los sentimientos de Jurina eran claros desde que dejo Japón. Ahora debía convencer a Rena de que era lo único que quería y lo único para lo que ahora existe. Mirándola fijamente consiente de no estar solas, toma su majilla y viola toda restricción de espacio personal.

–¿Te quedas con nosotras? –

–¿Realmente lo merezco? –

–Mereces mucho más Matsui Rena–

Tomando su cintura, completamente desarmada Jurina la abrazaba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, la separa un poco de ella ansiosa por saber si Rena la aceptaba con todos sus defectos, con todas sus virtudes y por encima de sus errores igual que ella, a ella. No había palabras, solo se reducía la distancia cada vez más entre sus rostros sintiendo ya la respiración una de la otra.

–¡HEY! –

Casi rosando sus labios se sobresaltan por la voz que ha sido causante de sus pesadillas y que sin ella no estarían ahora ahí.

–¿Kinoshita? – Sonriente, es seguida por Sayaka y Miyuki quienes abrazaban a Miku en medio de ellas.

–La misma Ricitos–

–¿Qué hacen aquí? Las deje en aeropuerto–

–Sí, lo sabemos. Pero nos tomó muy poco saber que también nosotros merecíamos una vacaciones y decidimos venir– Sayaka se separa de Miyuki y de Miku, yendo hacia ellas, las cuales no se habían separado casi nada.

–Maestra Matsui, no, Rena–

–Yamamoto…–

–Perdóneme no pude cumplir mi palabra- –

–Mmh, lo hiciste, todas lo hicieron–

–Aun así, perdóname por todo–

–No sé si fue la mejor manera pero, no tengo nada contra ti al contrario, es bueno ver que están bien entre ustedes–

–Bueno, tomo su tiempo pero si, Jurina es como mi hermana–

–También me da gusto saber que Miyuki está bien después de todo, lamento tanto lo que hizo Sa- –

–Shhh, no vale la pena mencionarla–

Sin soltarla del todo, le impide decir el nombre de aquella que destruyo todo lo que tocaba a su paso, aun con heridas no precisamente físicas que cicatrizaban poco a poco no tenía caso mencionarla.

–¡Oh! – Momoka exclama llamando la a tensión de todas mientras Miyuki se acercaba a ellas. –He traído algo que quiero que todas escuchen–

–¿Qué es? – Tomando la cintura de Miyuki sin pena mientras ella sonria a las otras dos chicas Sayaka pregunta.

–Ahh, ¿Renita pudo usar tu componente? –

Pregunta muy en confianza mientras hurgaba el aparato muy sofisticado y de muy buena calidad.

–Ah, pues sí, claro–

–Miku–

–Si–

–¿Puedes traer esa pequeña maleta? –

–Si–

La pequeña corre y lleva lo que parecía más una mochila hacia Momoka y de ella saca un disco, era primer CD de Yamamoto.

–¿Ahora ven? En estos momentos se está vendiendo en todas las tiendas de música en Japón –

–Felicidades–

Jurina le da un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, aun teniendo a Rena entre sus brazos, a partir de hoy no dejaría que se le escapara de nuevo. Miyuki por su parte la abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella sonreía avergonzada.

–A ver Miku ¿sabes cómo funciona? –

–¿No sabes usarlo? –

–Bueno, hay botones que no reconozco a demás mis criados son los que se ocupan de esto de estas cosas tecnológicas–

–Sí que eres una inútil–

–¡Oye pequeña! Cuida lo que dices- –

–Inútil–

–¡Hey! –

–Inútil–

Mientras peleaba con la pequeña ambas ponían el disco de Yamamoto en el reproductor, y distraía la atención de Miku que estaba más que feliz de ver como tiene una familia de nuevo, extraña pero tiene e incluso más grande que antes.

–Gosh, no mires Mkurin, que indecentes comiendo pan enfrente de los pobres~…–

–¿Cómo dices? –

A pesar de no entender, Miku sonreía feliz y daba pequeñas miradas hacia ellas, moderando el volumen del aparato y mientras su canción de debut sonaba Jurina vuelve a hablar.

–Creo que esto te pertenece– De su bolsillo saca empuñando su mano le deja ver un par de anillos muy bien conocidos.

–¿Cómo, tu, por qué tienes los dos? –

–Bueno, la comandante sustrajo uno del archivo muerto de y el otro lo robe de tu oficina–

–Vaya, toda una delincuente–

Más relajada Rena había dejado de temblar y las demás chicas viendo que aún quedaban cabos sueltos entre ellas dos deciden salir un momento a comprar aperitivos para volver y convivir un poco más. Dejándolas solas acompañadas de la voz Yamamoto Sayaka con sus múltiples melodías todo se reducía a una sola pegunta.

Pegándola a su cadera mirándola ligeramente hacia abajo perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones y brillantes; como extrañaba verlos. Bastaba observarlos unos insignificantes segundos para caer en cuenta de que no hay nadie más sobre esta tierra que le amé y con quien está segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida.

–Matsui Rena, ¿Te quedas conmigo? –

–No es tan fácil Jurina pero, – Por fin las manos de Rena se movían, tomaban el rostro de Jurina en medio de ellas asimilando lo que está sucediendo mostrando una actitud alguien mayor y la reconoce, es ella. Es Matsui Jurina, aquella joven atrabancada, fastidiosa, coqueta, arrogante, misteriosa. La que una vez fuera su estudiante hoy entre sus brazos encuentra calma, calma que le robo su misma sangre, hoy solo está ahí mirándola de frente y ofreciéndole una felicidad que la llena, una felicidad que creía perdida y que nunca más encontraría. –Sí, quiero hacerlo–

Jurina sonríe y suspira dejando ver un par de hoyuelos. Junta su frente con la de ella y Rena la toma de los hombros compartiendo un cálido momento conectadas en el mismo sentimiento.

–¿Me amas?¿En verdad me amas? –

Formándose ahora la sonrisa en la parte contraria, una sonrisa que hipnotiza después de mucho tiempo Rena lo hace para ella.

–Si Jurina, lo hago–

Y lo que había tardado tanto en llegar, por fin sucedía. Reafirmando sus sentimientos pactan con un beso nada inocente pero perfecto para la ocasión, que el amor es mutuo. Separándose solo un poco se sonríe mutuamente y ambas lo encuentras irónico, pese a su renuencia de amar saben cada una que tiene en frente a esa persona que se ocultaba y que al mismo tiempo pedía a gritos ser encontrada. Maravilladas por ello, vuelven a unir sus labios terminando así su agonía, dos almas rotas se complementaban y lo harían por el resto de su vida.

Era el final de todo, el cierre de su pasado, el inicio de algo nuevo y maravilloso comprendiendo que; Hay errores que no pueden perdonarse, hay errores que no pueden repararse y hay errores con los que aprende a vivir todos los días, lo cierto es que a pesar de ello con un poco de amor en el corazón cada una de ellas puede seguir adelante, en esta historia no fueron perfectas, fueron perfectibles, casi perfectas.


End file.
